


The King of Shujin Academy

by Ouya2



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Eventual Romance, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, P5R Spoilers, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 251,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouya2/pseuds/Ouya2
Summary: Ren Amamiya is sent to Tokyo on probation. Will he be able to get through the year without any trouble? As soon as he arrives in Tokyo the answer is a resounding no.A Persona 5 AU where Ren rejects Arsène and the Phantom Thieves never come to be, yet the threat of the Metaverse remains.(Updated on Wednesdays)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 125
Kudos: 209





	1. Pigs (Two Different Ones)

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are for the thoughts of the character whose perspective is being narrated. Characters other than Ren will have "s/he thought" with their italics. Horizontal lines are for the passage of time or a change in perspective.
> 
> TKOSA is rated M for excessive profanity, sexual references, occasional violence, and experimental drug use.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I am currently going through the story and making changes, edits, and improvements. This is why some chapters do not match other in terms of formatting and things like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Big man, pig man  
>  Haha, charade you are_

**Saturday, 4/9**

Ren Amamiya was on the train to Tokyo.

He had been given the phone number of his guardian for the coming year to learn the address of where he would be staying. The problem with this was that Ren’s guardian refused to answer the phone. Ren had previously been texting the number, repeatedly asking for an address for the past three days with no response. He had sat on the train staring at his phone, praying for a response. Nothing came. 

Ren made it to Tokyo without even seeing the “...” that he needed at this point. He stepped off the train and looked around. There was no one waiting for him, and no one was even looking at him. He made his way up a few flights of stairs to the station square and stopped. He looked at his phone, anticipating a message from his guardian. Instead, he saw a red eye with a star in the middle.

_Probably just a popup._

He tapped the eye a few times out of pure curiosity when everything stopped. Every single person around him had frozen in place as if paused by some god. Ren looked towards the middle of across the street.

A column of blue flames was rising, growing in intensity with every second. The flames eventually began to take shape and manifested into a demon looking creature of some sort, complete with a top hat.

“What the fuck is happening?”

Ren’s vision flashed and everyone resumed their normal routines, unaware of the events that had just taken place. He quickly dragged the red eye towards the recycle bin on his phone. Ren was questioning both his sanity and existence when he heard a man yelling in a slurred voice.

“Has anyone seen a teenager named Ren Amamiya? I’m getting paid to take care of him so lemme know if you see him!” 

Ren began to walk toward the voice. Once he got through the crowd of people, Ren saw who he hoped was not his guardian. The man was in his late 30’s to early forties, with a tired look on his face that was common for people his age, at least from Ren's perspective. The man's weary face was complimented by unkempt facial hair that hadn't seen a razor in days. The man had terrible posture and swayed a little during his yelling. He was obviously drunk, and Ren assumed that the man hadn't showered in days. Finally, he wore a baseball cap to cover up whatever greasy haircut he had. 

Ren got closer to the man, who was informing any passerby of his situation. When Ren got close enough, the man noticed him. Ren tried to speak to the man but was promptly cut off as the man waved a finger in his face. He would've been worried about being poked if the man wasn't clearly lacking the precision for such an act.

“Have you seen Ren Amamiya? I’m supposed to be taking care of him.”

Ren saw his opportunity and took it. 

“I think I did. He was in the middle of the street screaming ‘I am Ren Amamiya! Where is my guardian? He is getting paid to take care of me!’ He was wearing a school uniform and he had glasses. He also had shaggy black hair.”

The man became irritated, but not with Ren making fun of him. Ren didn’t get the reaction he wanted.

“That little shit must still be on the train. Criminals can never get on trains on time. He should have contacted me and told me that he was gonna be late. ”

_Uh... source? Not sure a criminal record means that someone's late more often, but what do I know? I'm not a criminal._

Ren was dumbfounded by the man’s stupidity. 

“Sir, I am Ren Amamiya. I was just making a joke. And I did text you but didn’t respond. I assume that you’re my guardian for the year?”

It was the man’s turn to be dumbfounded. 

“You don’t match the description you gave at all,” the man said. 

_Wow._

“My name is Junpei Iori. When I’m sober, call me Iori-san. When not sober, call me General Iori,” he continued, extending his hand for Ren to shake.

_Holy shit this year is going to suck._

“It’s nice to meet you Iori-san,” Ren replied.

He went to shake Junpei's hand, but Junpei quickly pulled the hand away and slicked his imaginary hair back over his baseball cap. 

“You should be calling me General Iori right now," Junpei reminded Ren.

“Not going to happen. I also don’t think that you want people to know how drunk you are right now.”

_This is the man who is trusted to take care of me for almost 365 days._

“If people knew how wasted I was, they’d be calling me Emperor. Enough with the small talk. Let’s go to where you’ll be staying.”

After several minutes of Junpei trying to remember where his apartment was, Ren just asked for the address. Junpei gave it to him, and Ren took the lead. They arrived at a sleek looking apartment building that blended in with the surrounding buildings. Junpei took the lead again. Junpei began to at least poorly pretend to be sober as the two entered the building as if he knew that there would be consequences for his public drunkenness. The pair took the elevator up several floors and began walking towards Ren’s living space. 

“Before we get to where you’ll be staying, I have a few things to tell you. First, you’ll be living alone. I got enough money that I can afford to have several apartments. You happen to be occupying the one I would use after a night out in Shibuya.”

 _I see this as an absolute win._

“Second, keep the place clean. If I come by during one of my required visits, and the place is a mess, you’re out.” 

_He’s probably going to forget that he even took me in. There’s no way he’ll visit._

“Third, no people. I don’t want any criminals or delinquents hanging out here. Nobody from your crowd.”

_Don’t act like you know my crowd._

“Fourth, because you get an apartment, your own financially and food-wise. You should already be bowing at my feet. If I started feeding you, then I’d expect you to start paying for my booze. Do you want that?”

_Better not fuck with him right now. He seems pretty irritated._

“No sir.”

“Good. Here's the key. There's a kitchen, bathroom, small living area, and a bedroom. Let me come in with you to get another drink.” 

_This piece of shit._

They entered the apartment, and Ren was surprised at how clean the place was. It looked very modern and had expensive-looking furniture and appliances. Junpei immediately went to the fridge to get a drink. Ren surveyed the apartment for a few seconds.

From the door, the kitchen was on the left. It matched the clean aesthetic of the apartment with grays, whites, and blacks across its countertops and appliances. There was a counter that divided the kitchen area from the rest of the apartment, with the side not in the kitchen having three tools.

Ren looked right. Still standing at the door, the living area was in his view. A couch and two armchairs surrounded a coffee table, all organized to be symmetrical. Ren was initially surprised that Junpei had the area that organized, but wrote the idea off as Junpei having cleaners. Further right, a TV sat atop a TV stand. It was a nice TV, larger and sleeker than the one had back home.

Straight ahead from the door was an incredibly short hallway that was more of an indent in the far wall of the apartment. On the left side of the indent was the bathroom, Ren knowing this because the door was opened and he could see the bathtub. On the right side of the indent was what Ren assumed was the bedroom.

Ren was just beginning to observe the barren gray walls of the apartment when Junpei's voice pulled his attention to the kitchen.

“I’m leaving the rest of the liquor here because you don’t seem like the type to drink it. Can I trust you with it?” 

_This man is made of many contradictions. First, I'm a criminal. Now, I'm the underage teen that he can trust to keep his alcohol safe. What's next?_

“Iori-san, you have referred to me as a criminal in all of our interactions. You simply cannot trust the menace that is Ren Amamiya.”

Junpei looked as if he was trying to remember calling Ren a criminal.

“Huh. I guess I did do that. Oh well. I’m too lazy to take the alcohol with me. Do what you want with it as long as you don’t get in trouble. All that matters is your folks paying me.”

_Don’t think I’ll be drinking the alcohol. I could sell it, but that’s not the impression I want Junpei to have of me. I guess I’ll just keep it here. This guy only cares about money. Good. I don’t need to worry about him as long as I don’t fuck up too badly._

Junpei took a swig from his bottle. 

“Get to bed early. We’re going to your school to introduce you tomorrow. I’ll be driving you, but you should learn the train schedule for when you're on your own. See you tomorrow.”

_Am I being punished? It’s as if society is punishing me with the criminal record and rewarding me with nearly complete freedom in a massive city._

As Junpei walked out the door, he turned back to tell Ren one last thing. 

“By the way, keep track of your daily activities in that journal. I’ll be reporting to your probation officer with that journal. If what’s in that journal is good, then I’ll turn on the Wi-Fi. See ya later.”

_No Wi-Fi? Fuck. Either I torch my cellular data or I'm just a sitting duck without the internet. You know what? Fuck it. Time to see if those studies about disconnected people being happier are true._

There was no need to clean the place, so Ren just decided to listen to music for a bit. He eventually went to bed out of boredom.

* * *

**Sunday, 4/10**

Ren woke up on his own, which was a nice change from the usual alarm or disappointed parent. He went to the surprisingly nice bathroom and took a much-needed shower. He finished up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen. 

_Iori-san left some food here. Please be good._

There were bagels. No butter. No cream cheese. No jelly. No peanut butter. Nothing but bagels.

_That motherfucker._

Ren unhappily ate his toasted plain bagel. While he was eating, the front door to the apartment began to unlock. The door opened, and Junpei entered. 

“Time to go. You can eat in the car.”

Ren unhappily agreed before following Junpei out of the apartment. They stood in silence in the elevator, but neither minded. They weren't on the friendliest terms. Once the elevator reached its destination, they stepped out, walked through the apartment building lobby to the street, and got in Junpei's car. Junpei started driving, much better than what Ren expected from someone whose defining characteristic at that point was being drunk.

The two sat in silence in the car until they were nearly at Shujin. Junpei ended the silence with some good news. 

“Ren, I’m gonna be honest with you: this school does not give fuck about what you do as long as you’re not committing more crimes. They saw your grades from your old school. They know that you’re smart. They know that you know that you can’t commit another crime. They think that because you know that, you’ll be a good boy that they don’t have to worry about until the year is over and they can say ‘We rehabilitated a criminal. Please give us your money’ to parents.’ That was the impression I got over the phone from the principal guy, or whoever he was. Seemed to be a little hard of hearing, but he was a douche to me. Feel free to show him the same manners you showed me yesterday.”

Ren nodded silently. 

_Today will be a good day._

Ren and Junpei opened the door to the principal’s office and were greeted by a lady in her mid-thirties and a grease-covered tub of lard. It spoke.

“Welcome. I am principal Kobayakawa and this is Kawakami-san. I assume you are Ren Amamiya?”

_Kawakami’s shirt is not helping the lack of internet access. Fuck... look up, you piece of shit!_

Ren took one look at the face Kawakami made when Kobayakawa spoke and knew that she hated the man. 

_Perfect._

“That is correct, sir. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. While I am here sir, you should blow my flute.”

Kawakami and Junpei turned to Ren with stunned looks on their faces. Kawakami’s jaw dropped. Ren guessed that no one had ever spoken to Kobayakawa like that, even if he deserved it.

Kobayakawa looked puzzled.

“What was that you said? I am a bit hard of hearing, so could you repeat it?”

Ren spoke louder. 

“Gladly, sir! I said that you have a nice suit.”

The comment seemed to inflate Kobayakawa’s ego. He proudly checked his suit for any dust, wiping some off the shoulders before looking at Ren again.

“Thank you, it was custom. Before you go, know that we expect you to behave yourself. Shujin Academy is not a place for troublemakers.”

Kawakami was visibly making an effort not to laugh. 

_I wish she wasn’t my teacher. Not because she seems shitty, but because she is just too attractive for me to learn anything. Oh well. I’ll think about that later. She looks like she’s too tired to deal with bullshit, and she probably won’t care if I slack off in her class. Good._

Ren finally replied Kobayakawa.

“I understand, sir. I also expect you to lick my balls.”

“What was that? Have you already forgotten that I am hard of hearing?”

Ren raised his voice.

“I understand, sir! I am excited to walk these halls.” 

Ren could see Kawakami turning away from Kobayakawa and holding a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Junpei had stepped out to stop himself from joining in. Ren began to leave, but he was only a few feet out the door when Kawakami caught up to him.

“While I am impressed with your courage Amamiya-Kun, I expect you to treat me with respect. I am not nearly as much of an idiot as the principal back there," she said with some bitterness at the mention of her boss. “I expect you to arrive early tomorrow to prepare for your first day. You can meet me in the Faculty Office. 

_That’s fair. I already respect her for her opinion of Kobayakawa._

Ren nodded. Kawakami walked down the hall and turned the corner.

Junpei looked at Ren with a look of amazement, jealousy, and pride.

“If I had had a drink, I would’ve joined in. That guy was a real asshole over the phone." Junpei said, turning to look at where Kawakami had walked away before chuckling. "You’re lucky that that woman is your homeroom teacher. Back in my day, and my friends and I had bets on who could get the closest to banging the teacher.”

_I’m not going to act like I wasn’t just staring at Kawakami the whole time, but he really just said that aloud. Not even a minute after she left._

“Sounds like you were a real piece of shit, General Iori.”

_Please don’t brush that off._

Junpei looked angry at first, but he seemed to calm down. 

“Yeah, I guess that that was pretty out of pocket. My bad. However, I expect you to not call me out on what I say. I don’t need a criminal like you telling me how to act. Got it?”

Ren nodded. They both left Shujin, with Junpei drove Ren back to the apartment. Ren was left home alone once again. He hadn’t had much time to himself while he was in Tokyo, but now that he had actual free time, his loneliness truly began.

Ren scrolled through his remaining contacts. He had already tried talking to his friends after his arrest, but most of them hadn’t answered. The ones who had answered told Ren to delete their contact. He saw the contacts of his mom and dad but didn't want to message, call, or contact them in any way. They hadn't been happy over his arrest and were less than supportive during the court proceedings. They were uncaring enough to leave Ren with a guardian like Junpei Iori.

Ren had never had the best relationship with either of his parents. He always felt like he was disappointing them in some way, like he wasn't the version of himself that they wanted him to be. This drove them apart, and Ren’s arrest was the nail in the coffin of their relationship, at least it was from Ren's perspective. He didn't know know how his parents thought of his arrest (he had a good guess), but he didn't care enough about the relationship to try and salvage it before leaving for Tokyo.

_Shit, I'd probably abandon myself too._

Moving on, Ren thought about the nature of the arrest itself. The pleading woman, the bald man with lame glasses, the obviously paid off police. The whole situation was a contradiction of what he had been taught his whole life by the media and in school: doing the right thing gets you the bad ending.

 _What else has doing the right thing gotten me? I might as well have no parents, my friends hung me out to dry, my school expelled me instantly despite my, uh,_ **_exemplary_ ** _behavior there, and I was sent to a school that is led by an arrogant prick._

Ren had been preyed upon by the dogs. That man who he pushed was probably just another corrupt politician or something. Ren couldn't figure out if he cared or not, but he knew that thinking about the man would only make him upset. 

At least Ren still had his Switch. That was the only thing that he had left that would keep him happy alone in his apartment. Ren decided to just spend the rest of the day in a few virtual worlds so that he wouldn’t have to think about the real one. 

* * *

Before he went to sleep for the night, Ren decided to check his phone. Upon opening it, he saw that the red eye app was back. He quickly deleted it again. He put his phone away and went to sleep. 

He awoke in a different room. Panicked, he quickly stood up to see two twin children staring at him. They were both dressed in blue and had light blonde hair. They both had bright yellow eyes. Ren began to see what was behind them. What looked to be a prison had a desk in the center. At the desk sat a man with an incredibly long nose.

_Do not trust his lies._

The long-nosed man looked up at Ren and said in a deep voice, “Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room.”

* * *

**Monday, 4/11**

Ren woke up upon leaving the Velvet Room. He immediately went to get in the shower.

_That couldn’t have been real. First, time freezes, and now elderly Pinocchio is lecturing me about ruin. Maybe my punishment is making me question my sanity. Maybe I'm still in my cell, high off my ass on experimental drugs and I'm imagining all of this. Hell, that'd explain why on earth Junpei wants me to call him general. No real person would demand that of someone else._

Ren finished up showering and got ready for his first day at Shujin. While he wasn’t happy to be dealing with teachers (except Kawakami) who just thought he was a criminal, at least he had a clean slate with the student body. He finished eating and left his apartment without checking if he would need an umbrella. After leaving his apartment building, Ren had no trouble remembering the way to the train station. 

He boarded the train to Aoyama-Itchome, and then he saw her. She had her back to him, so he couldn’t figure out who he would be crushing on for the whole year. She looked roughly the same age as him. She couldn’t be over eighteen given her school uniform, but she still looked mature. She had short brown hair with a headband on top. 

_Shit. If all the girls who go to Shujin look like this, I’m not getting punished. There’s no way she’ll care about me though. She’s just too out of my league. She probably has a boyfriend._

The train came to a stop. As people began to leave, Ren shot the girl one last glance. She was already staring at him. 

_She noticed me! Shit, she’s gorgeous. Her eyes. The red is just too much. I can’t take this._

Ren quickly walked away from the train before realizing that there was a possibility that the girl would ask him why he was staring. He walked even more swiftly out of the station. Once he made it out of the station, he realized that it was pouring outside.

_You could’ve checked the weather you fucking idiot._

He took shelter under an overhang when another girl piqued his interest when she took shelter next to him. She had blonde pigtails and stuck out from the people around her like a sore thumb. She also had a Shujin uniform. It complimented her perfect figure, and Ren couldn’t help but stare. After about a minute, she finally noticed Ren. She gave him a friendly smile when a white car pulled up. A man in a blue tracksuit leaned out the window, revealing easily the worst haircut Ren had seen since coming to Tokyo.

“Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late,” the man offered. 

Ren stared, saying nothing. The man definitely wasn’t talking to him. 

_Why would he talk to me when I don't have blonde pigtails and look fine as hell on this lovely morning?_

“Um sure, thank you,” the blonde girl said. 

She went to get in the car when the man turned his gaze towards Ren. 

_She got in? Must be a teacher or her sugar- no, don't think that. Just assume he's a teacher._

“Do you need a lift too?”

“You can lift my balls into your mouth is what you can do,” Ren mumbled, waving the man off. He wouldn’t be making friends with any teachers. Then he would feel bad for fucking around in their classes. 

The car drove off, leaving Ren under the overhang. Ren stood there for a moment, deciding whether to skip school completely or to wait out the rain. Without warning, a kid with unmistakably dyed blonde hair ran up to Ren. 

“Dammit, screw that pervy teacher,” he said, Ren’s phone beeping immediately. 

_He’s a hothead. Maybe I can get a reaction out of him._

“Pervy teacher?” Ren replied. 

The blonde kid stared at Ren, a look of disbelief on his face. He spoke.

“What do you want? You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?”

_Who the fuck is Kamoshida?_

“Kamoshida?” Ren questioned.

The disbelief on the boy’s face intensified. 

“Huh? In that car now. It was Kamoshida. He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of a castle? Don’t you agree?” 

The boy began to get angrier as he spoke. Ren’s phone beeped again.

_Perfect._

“The king of a castle?” Ren continued to provoke the boy's anger. 

“Uh, it’s just a sayin’...”

_Lame._

The two stood in silence until the boy spoke again. 

“...Wait. You don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You’re from Shujin, right?”

Ren’s phone beeped yet again, but he didn’t care. 

_This kid seems to go back and forth between his emotions. I don’t want to waste time provoking him. Better just be friendly._

“You go to Shujin too?” Ren had a much more genuine-sounding tone this time. 

“Yeah. You go to Shujin and don’t know Kamoshida? Wait, you must be the transfer student that everyone is talking about. Amirite?” The boy became excited. 

_"Everyone is talking about." Fuck. That could mean two things and both are very bad. I don’t need attention of any kind from people I don’t know. I don’t need to ask this kid. I’ll find out once I get to school. Hopefully, there’s another transfer student with a criminal record._

“I am a transfer student, but the one everyone’s talking about, I don’t know. My name is Ren Amamiya. It’s nice to meet you…?” 

“Ryuji Sakamoto. Don’t bother with the formal shit or anything like that. Just stick to Ryuji. The rain’s letting up. Should we get moving?”

The two shook hands. They began to walk towards the school when a sharp pain occurred in Ren’s head. It felt like a migraine. But as soon as it came, it was gone. Ren stood up straight and adjusted himself to make sure he was alright. Ryuji was holding his head as he adjusted himself as well. The two didn’t say a word and began the walk to Shujin. 

Ryuji turned a corner while telling Ren, “Here. There’s a shortcut that will guarantee we make it on time.”

The two walk through the alleyway when Ren started noticing changes in the environment. He couldn’t describe it, but there was just a certain glow to everything around him.

_Better to just accept my insanity than deny it at this point._

The two emerged from the alley and were stared down by a ginormous castle. The sky above was purple and contrasted with the dark castle. The pair was stunned.

“We didn’t… come the wrong way though… what’s going on here?” Ryuji said. 

“Couldn’t tell ya,” Ren replied. 

“Guess we’ll just have to go and ask.” 

Ren was not a fan of the idea.

_That is a terrible idea. Then again, I am probably hallucinating, so it doesn’t matter. Fuck it._

The two walked into the castle. Once they entered, it seemed like a castle interior ripped straight from a movie. The decorations were lavish, the art was adoring (of some king), and the guards had the sharpest of swords.

_Knights. There’s just no way._

Ryuji broke the silence as usual. 

“This doesn’t look like the Shujin I remember.”

The guards turned to them. 

“Intruders! Seize them!”

Ryuji turned to run but tripped. Ren let himself be captured.

_This isn’t real, so why not embrace it?_

The guards knocked both boys out. 

* * *

Ren awoke on the floor in the mustiest of musty cells to Ryuji yelling for freedom out of the bars. Ryuji turned around and saw Ren sitting up. 

“You’re finally awake. You tryna help me escape?”

“Nah. I’m just gonna go with the flow.” 

“For real?!”

Ryuji turned away and resumed his yelling. Ren layed back down and put his hands behind his head. 

_Never thought that a hallucination would be so vivid. Maybe I am still dreaming. Maybe this whole day is a dream. Maybe I passed out after I saw that girl with the red eyes. She was_ **_that_ ** _hot. I’m wasting time thinking about this. Better to just wait for the hallucination to end._

Ryuji continued his yelling for another ten minutes when a voice yelled back. 

“Silence! Disturbing the peace of the castle is punishable by death!” 

The man from the car earlier walked up towards the two. Instead of his tracksuit, he now wore a red cape, covered in hearts. He had a crown on his head now, and his eyes were bright yellow. While he walked, his cape would open and close, revealing him naked except for his bright pink underwear. He was followed by three knights. Ren stood up. His hallucination was only getting weirder and weirder. 

_What was his name? Kamoshida? He really is a pervy teacher. Holy shit this year is going to suck._

“Might as well get this over with. First I hear that you guys broke in the castle, and now you’re yelling. Unforgivable!”

Kamoshida entered the cell with the three knights. Two of the knights immediately grabbed Ryuji and pinned him to the wall. The other knight held the edge of his sword to Ren’s neck. Kamoshida began to beat Ryuji.

“The track traitor could never recover from what he’s done. You finally made a friend, just to lead him to his death! Despicable,” Kamoshida spat, slamming his fist into Ryuji's gut.

_The track traitor? My brain is smart enough to give my hallucinations backstories? I guess I am pretty cool._

The knight saw Ren staring at Ryuji and smacked him in the chest with the side of his sword. Dull pain washed over Ren's upper body, the gravity of the situation rushing to his mind.

_Definitely not a hallucination. I am gonna fucking die. Maybe I can get us out of this._

“Stop it!” Ren yelled to Kamoshida, who stopped beating Ryuji so he could turn around.

“Hm…?” Kamoshida turned to Ren as if he were unable to believe that someone had spoken out against him. 

“What…? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am. That look in your eyes irritates me.” Kamoshida kicked Ren into the wall. “Hold him there. After the peasant, it’s his turn to die.”

One of the knights holding Ryuji left the blonde teenager slumped over against the wall and joined the knight that was already threatening Ren. They pinned him against the wall.

The room paused. 

_Enough with this time freezing bullshit. Just get this over with._

A butterfly came into view. Ren heard the voice of a young girl say,

“This is truly an unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you.”

Time resumed, but in a much slower state than normal. Another voice in Ren’s head spoke, far deeper than the last. 

“What’s the matter…? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?”

_Probably was. I have nothing now. Look, whoever you are with the deep voice, if you’re trying to provoke some rebellious will in me, it’s not gonna happen. I just don’t care enough about that shit. I've had enough of thinking about saving that woman. I didn't even save her, so I didn't even do the right thing. It was definitely a mistake. I don’t need your help. Just leave me alone._

The deep voice sounded offended. 

“Okay, fine. Have it your way. Have fun, sheep.”

Ren felt something leaving him as if any anger he had at that moment was fading. 

_Even if this is real, that was probably a hallucination anyway._

Despite what was going on with Ren, the execution of Ryuji Sakamoto was still happening. The knight held Ryuji to the wall and was pressing the sword to his throat. One thrust and it was all over. 

“STOP!” said a deep, bodiless voice, shaking the prison cell.

This time, everyone in the room noticed the disembodied voice. Kamoshida looked around, his eyes nervously darting across the cell. It was as if God himself intervened. 

“THERE IS NO REBELLION WITHIN THESE TWO. RELEASE THEM AT ONCE. BANISH THEM FROM YOUR CASTLE. GIVE THEM THE FELINE AS A PARTING GIFT. IT WILL LOSE ITS POWERS UPON LEAVING.”

Kamoshida didn’t seem to react. It was like he was being physically forced to agree.

“Knights, release them. Give them a map with directions out of here. Give them the cat.”

Ren and Ryuji were both shocked. And now they had to deal with whatever cat Kamoshida was talking about. The knights escorted the pair to another cell. Inside the cell was a very strange looking cat. It had black and white fur, but stood on its hind legs and had a massive head. 

“Are you two imbeciles going to be executed?” the cat spoke. 

The cat **spoke**.

_Maybe I sipped that alcohol with my breakfast this morning and didn't notice. But really, am I enough of an idiot to do that and not realize? Yes, yes I am._

“What’d you call us?” Ryuji stepped towards the cat.

“Calm down Ryuji. Cat, call us imbeciles one more time and we won’t be taking you with us,” Ren threatened.

“I am not a cat!" the cat protested before quickly adding, "but I agree to your terms.”

The knights unlocked the cell, and handed Ren a map, and informed him of the nearest exit. The knights then left. 

“Dude, we not gonna talk about what happened? We were almost effin’ executed!” Ryuji yelled. 

Ren answered smugly, “You’re right. We’re not gonna talk about it. For now. Let’s just focus on leaving.”

“I second this decision! You guys should follow me because I am an expert on Palaces!” The cat spoke again. 

“Not an effin’ chance. You’re a cat. And the knights gave us directions. Just follow us.” Ryuji replied.

“Fine. My name’s Morgana.”

_That’s very cool Morgana, but you’re probably not real._

“My name is Ren. That’s Ryuji. No more time-wasting. We have a school to attend.”

The three hurried out of the castle and towards where they entered. When they got back to the alley, the ‘God’ voice spoke again.

“USE THE APP ON YOUR PHONE TO RETURN TO THE REAL WORLD. ONCE YOU LEAVE, THE APP WILL BE DELETED. THE CAT WILL ALSO LOSE THE ABILITY TO SPEAK. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPLIANCE IN THIS GAME.”

The three stood there. Ren pulled out his phone. 

“Wait! I don’t want to stop talking!” Morgana yelled.

“Do you want to stay here forever or do you want to hang out in the real world?” Ren asked. 

Morgana sighed. “I’ll go to the real world.”

“Alright then. Time to go.” 

Ren pressed the app, and the three were all hit with quick headaches. When their headaches stopped, they looked around. They were still in the alley, but they could see Shujin. 

“Hey man! We’re back! What’re we gonna do about that stupid cat?” Ryuji said.

“He’s obviously not stupid, given his speaking ability. I’ll take him. Could help me mess around in class.”

Ryuji had a questioning look on his face but didn’t voice whatever he was thinking. Ren picked up Morgana, who now looked and sounded like a normal cat, and put him in his school bag.

“Whatever man. You do you. Wanna go to class?” He said.

“Sure. I’m anxious to see what the people are saying about me.”

The two walked up to the school and entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've hopefully read the chapter, sorry for the summary at the top. I wanted it to be a twist that Ren rejects his Persona. This means that this will be an AU with no Metaverse. It technically still exists, but Ren and friends will not be involved with it. Also, this will be a more lighthearted story. I will be uploading chapters whenever they are finished. If you have suggestions, recommendations, criticism, or anything you wish to share, please leave a comment. Thanks for reading.
> 
> (1/3/2020) Re-edit: Just realized that I referred to Ren as Akira once during the meeting with Kobayakawa. That's what I get for not editing this chapter originally. Going back to the original version of this chapter I think the biggest problem it had was that I didn't really know what I wanted it to be and it showed. Ren was originally planned to be convinced that he kind of didn't exist and would validate his existence through provoking people. Pretty different from how he's turned out by chapter 29. 
> 
> Also, for people who haven't been reading since the beginning and are confused by the apology for the summary, it's because the original summary was different. Not sure about the exact wording, but I believe it was "A Persona 5 AU with some SLIGHT changes." The goal was to trick the reader into thinking this would be just a retelling with actual slight changes and ending scene would subvert their expectations. I changed the summary because it wasn't doing it for readership numbers.


	2. Lonely Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It seems like pain and regret  
>  Are your best friends_

**Monday, 4/11**

Sadayo Kawakami was pissed.

She had waited for **him** in the Faculty Office before school, but he never showed. She would give him a piece of mind if she ever saw him again.

 _He probably ditched class. He won’t ever come to school. Not with the rumors that have been going around. How could his record have already leaked?_ she thought. _Doesn’t matter. He isn’t coming to class anyway. Best to just move on,_ she thought.

But as she was teaching class, Ren lingered in her mind.

* * *

As soon as Ren and Ryuji entered the school they were greeted by the last person they wanted to see: Suguru Kamoshida.

_I like this outfit more. Tracksuits are superior to whatever the hell he was wearing back in that castle._

“Sakamoto-kun. I see you’ve dragged our new student into your antics. Perhaps you need a reminder of your place here at Shujin?” Kamoshida said as he towered over the two. 

“Nah, I’m good. I’m missing class.” Ryuji started walking away after he spoke.

Kamoshida grabbed Ryuji’s arm.

“Don’t think you can just walk away Sakamoto-kun. After all, you did make our new student late on his first day.”

Ryuji looked down at his feet, Kamoshida's presence clearly getting to him. Ren spoke up.

“Actually, sir, I got lost. Ryuji found me and led me to school. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.” 

_This is the most bullshit lie I’ve ever told. Kamoshida knows it, too. He saw me close to the school this morning. But he doesn’t want the other staff to know that he made Ryuji and me even later than we already were to class. He’ll probably let us go._

Kamoshida released Ryuji’s arm. 

“Fine, then. Go. Don’t be late again.” As soon as Kamoshida finished speaking, he began walking down the hall away from the boys. 

Ryuji let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his arm. Ren adjusted his glasses and began walking towards the nearest staircase. Ryuji had to speed walk to catch up.

“Hey man! Wait up! Thanks for that. We should get to class now, but can we talk later?” he asked. 

_If people here already know about my record, then having a friend couldn’t hurt. Then again, he probably just wants to talk about the Metaverse. I’ll go anyway. It’s also a good excuse to get Morgana out of my bag._

“Sure. Where should we meet?”

“Rooftop after school? They don’t lock the exit to it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

The two parted ways. Ryuji continued down the hall instead of going up the stairs.

_Where the hell is he going? Isn’t he a second year? He probably is skipping class. Nice._

Ren was lucky enough for the lunch period to begin as soon as he got to the door of Classroom 2-D. Interrupting a teacher who was already pissed at him while they were teaching was not a good idea. As students began leaving the room, Ren leaned himself against the wall. He adjusted his glasses again. He cleaned up his hair. He made sure that his clothes looked nice. He wasn’t doing this to impress Kawakami, but to not incur even more of her wrath. 

He opened the door to a mostly empty classroom. Kawakami was eating lunch at her desk. The blonde girl from that morning was at her seat and seemed to be looking for something in her bag. A few students lingered in the back of the room. When the door shut, everyone in the room turned to look at Ren. Kawakami stared with an exhausted gaze. The blonde girl shook her head and turned her attention back to her bag. The students in the bag immediately began whispering, doing a very poor job. 

“Isn’t that the criminal?”

“Yeah, I think it is. I can’t believe he’s here.”

“Same. He looks kinda smart. Do you really think he’s as bad as everyone says?”

“He’s probably one of those smart criminals. You know, like the serial killers who are like, super intelligent and stuff.”

“Oh yeah, that makes sense. He does have glasses.”

Ren shot them a glare. Not to shut them up, but hopefully make the rumors worse and therefore more interesting. 

_A serial killer? What do my glasses have to do with that? It’s pretty funny that people can think that way. I wonder how bad the rumors can get._

Ren walked towards Kawakami’s desk. She was still staring at him. 

_The moment of truth._

Ren opened his mouth to speak, but Kawakami immediately cut him off. 

“Come with me. Now.”

The rage in her voice was unmistakable. 

The two left the room, and Kawakami led Ren up the stairs to the Faculty Office. Before giving Ren a chance to explain himself, she spoke. 

“I am too tired for this shit. Amamiya-kun, your tardiness on your first day is unacceptable. I forgave the way you spoke to Kobayakawa yesterday, but with the events of today, I don’t think you respect any of the teachers. Amamiya-kun, are you trying to get on the bad side of everyone you come across?”

_Kawakami's kinda right, but not I’m not trying to get on everyone’s bad side. I would like to be on her good side. Ryuji’s too. And that girl with the red eyes as well._

“I’m sorry Kawakami-sensei. I am not trying to get on your bad side, I just got lost this morning. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

_Here I am trying to get back on her good side, lying to her face. At least she won’t know it’s a lie._

“That’s not what I saw. Ten minutes ago, I looked out my window and saw you and Sakamoto. You’re lying to me now?” Kawakami became angrier with every word.

_Or not. Maybe another lie will help._

“Kawakami-sensei, Ryuji found me when I was lost. He helped me get to Shujin. I wouldn’t be standing here if it weren’t for him.” Ren was using 100% of his brainpower to hold a poker face. 

Kawakami’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine. I don’t want to see you hanging out with him anymore. All he’ll do for you is ruin your chances of rehabilitation. Go back to class. The seating chart is on my desk.” 

Ren didn’t need to be told twice. He headed back to 2-D. He had no lunch (he was saving the food at the apartment), but he did have a book to read. He glanced at the seating chart and saw a pleasant surprise: he would be sitting behind the blonde girl.

_She seemed nice before. Maybe I can ask her about the rumors._

It turned out that he wouldn’t need to. As soon as he sat down, the girl turned around.

“You know you’re the most famous person at Shujin right now, right?” she said. 

“So I’ve heard,” he said, gesturing towards the students who were still whispering in the back of the classroom. “Why aren’t you gossiping with them in the back?”

“Stay quiet and you’ll find out.” She turned away.

Ren got the message.

_Just act normal, I guess._

He buried his head in his book. After about 30 seconds, he heard what the blonde girl was talking about. 

“Did you see the criminal talking with Takamaki? He must know what a slut she is.”

“Yeah I saw. He’s definitely trying to get in her pants. Not that he has to **try**...”

_Nothing interesting must happen at this school if that’s what they’re talking about._

Ren looked up from his book to see Takamaki staring at him, expecting him to say something.

“What’s your name?” Ren asked.

“Ann Takamaki. I already know your name, Ren Amamiya,” she replied. 

“Nice to meet you Takamaki-san. I look forward to learning in this class with you.”

“As if. I saw who you came to school with. I don’t think you’ll be paying much attention.”

_So Ryuji is not the most popular person at school, among the teachers or student body. Maybe I should ask him why._

“Takamaki-san, you have no idea how much attention I will be paying this year. Seriously. You have no idea,” Ren said. Even if Kawakami hated him, that didn’t change how good she looked. 

Ann laughed. She laughed loud enough for the other students to get annoyed and leave the room. 

“That’s how most of the guys are. They all worship Kawakami. She’s too tired to notice most of the time. Or she’s too tired to care,” she explained.

There was silence. It was quickly ended by Ren’s bag moving on its own. 

“Did your bag just move?” Ren couldn’t tell if Ann was scared or confused.

Ren was just as confused, but he didn’t want to seem stupid in front of Ann. He gave her a smile and opened his bag. Morgana leaped out onto the desk. Thankfully, no one was in the room besides Ann and Ren. 

_You’ve got to be kidding me. One attractive girl and I forget about the fucking_ **_cat_ ** _that is in my schoolbag._

Morgana looked at Ann and let out a meow that was so aggressive that it would’ve been sexual harassment if Morgana could still talk. 

_So he still has human intelligence. Now I have to keep him._

“Please tell me that you’re not keeping stray cats in your bag,” Ann said shakily. She was obviously trying to not sound creeped out.

Ren picked Morgana up, petting his head. 

“Nah, it’s just my cat. He gets anxious when left alone, so I let him come to school with me.”

Ann let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s good. I was worried you were a criminal," she joked.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Ren remarked with a grin.

The bell rang as students began coming back to the room. Ren quickly shoved Morgana in his desk and acted as if nothing happened. A few of the students were visibly irritated at seeing Ren in class. Because the students already seemed familiar with Ren, Kawakami skipped his introduction.

_Today hasn't been so bad. My adventures in an alternate reality were stopped by divine intervention. I also found two potential friends. And the day’s only half over._

* * *

The rest of the school day passed by quickly. Ren left the room quickly.

_Time to see Ryuji._

Ren made his way up to the stairs on the third floor. He found Ryuji leaning against the wall waiting for him. Ryuji gave Ren a nod and the two proceeded up the stairs. They opened the door to the roof and were greeted with an unexpected sight: a mini-garden. 

Tending the garden was another student, one Ren hadn't seen before. She had brown hair that had quite a bit of fluff to it. Ren gave her the name Floof Girl. Upon hearing the door, she turned. After a second of looking the boys over. She gave them a smile, before promptly walking past them and going back into the school. 

“You know her?” Ren asked.

“I dunno. Some third year,” Ryuji answered.

Ryuji led Ren over to a pile of desks and chairs. They both grabbed chairs for themselves. Ren felt Morgana squirming in his bag. He opened the bag and the cat quickly jumped out again. 

“You actually kept the cat?!” Ryuji yelled, shocked by Ren's decision.

Morgana hissed at Ryuji.

“He’s not a cat," Ren sarcastically reminded.

Morgana hissed at Ren.

“Alright, whatever. Time to talk about what’s important. What the eff happened this mornin’? I’m still strugglin’ to understand it,” Ryuji said. 

Ren sat up in his chair.

“From my understanding, we went to another reality. Kamoshida here didn’t seem aware of what happened in the castle. We were allowed to leave because that deep voice said we could.” Ren chose to leave out the part with the voices in his head. 

_Including that wouldn’t help the serial killer rumors._

“Also, should we really be talking about this? The deep voice seemed like it wanted us to forget about the whole thing,” Ren suggested.

“Are you for real? Of course we should be talking about it! We went to another effin’ reality! How cool is that?!” Ryuji quickly responded. 

“It’s cool until you remember the part where we were almost executed.”

A look came on Ryuji’s face as if he was just remembering what happened.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.”

_Good job ending up with this guy, Ren._

“Hey, if we survived an execution together, doesn’t that make us friends?” Ryuji continued. 

_Fuck it. Why not. This guy may be an idiot, but at least he doesn’t think that I am a serial killer._

“Yeah, sure. Being my friend makes you an accomplice to murder, you know," Ren joked.

Ryuji laughed.

“It is what it is. Don’t worry about those rumors, dude. I know what it’s like. You’ll get used to it.”

“Oh no, I don’t have a problem with the fact that there are rumors. I actually find it pretty funny.”

“Maybe you are a serial killer,” Ryuji said. “You tryna hang out later this week?”

Ren was about to agree when the door to the roof opened. He looked over expecting Floof Girl but saw someone much more unexpected. 

The girl with the red eyes. 

“Hey man, why aren’t you saying anything?” Ryuji hadn’t noticed the girl yet. 

He followed Ren’s eyes and finally noticed her. She was glaring at Ryuji. She was too focused on him to notice Morgana crawling into Ren’s bag.

“Ahh hey, Miss President. Didn’t notice ya there. What brings you to the roof?” Ryuji asked. He couldn't have been more awkward if he had tried.

_President? Now she’s really out of my league._

Her eyes turned towards Ren. It was like they saw right through, like she knew everything about him from a glance.

_Now I know why Ryuji’s nervous._

“I could ask you the same thing, Sakamoto-kun. Why have you taken the transfer student up here on his first day? I’d hoped that you’d had enough with him after making him late to school.” She didn’t even blink. She continued staring into Ren’s eyes. 

_I shouldn’t provoke her. I don’t know enough about her. She seems like the wrong person to cross, even if it’s just because of how intimidating her eyes can be. Maybe I can at least win this staring contest._

There was silence. The staring contest continued.

_There’s no way I can keep this up. My hands are starting to sweat._

Ren looked away and began to rub his hands together, conceding the staring contest. 

“Not a chance, Prez. If you hadn’t noticed, I was helping him find a place here at Shujin. That’s more than you’ve done, right?” Ryuji answered, some confidence building in his voice. 

She blinked. 

_I don’t give Ryuji enough credit. He’s a braver man than I._

The president took a second to compose herself before speaking. 

“That’s very good, Sakamoto-kun. However, I must ask that you help Amamiya-kun adjust to Shujin at a place that is acceptable for students to be.”

She began to walk back into the school but turned back towards the boys. 

“Sakamoto-kun, may I speak with you for a minute? You may go, Amamiya-kun.”

_I don’t think I could speak if I tried. I don’t know if it’s because of how good she looks in that uniform or if it’s because I’m too scared. Too late to find out._

Ren stood up and quickly left.

* * *

Makoto quickly advanced upon Ryuji after Amamiya went back into the school.

“What are you trying to do with the transfer student?” Makoto's harsh tone made Ryuji lose all confidence he had in his posture.

“Um… I’m just tryna be friendly towards him, I guess?”

Makoto couldn’t believe it. Not from someone with a history like Ryuji.

“And being friendly means making him a delinquent?” She began another staring contest with no plans to lose. 

“Nah… You just don’t understand. Um, Niijima-senpai, do you remember what happened to me last year?” Ryuji was shrinking. The red eyes had completely broken his confidence.

“I do remember. But that’s not what I’m-”

Ryuji quickly cut her off.

“Then you’ll know how bad the rumors were about me. I just… saw it happening to him and I wanted him to have a friend,” Ryuji struggled to say. Makoto guessed that he hadn't planned on sharing this information with the cold-hearted student council president.

“Fine. I believe you,” Makoto said. Ryuji looked up at her, with a surprised grin. “But that doesn’t mean you are off the hook. If I see that you two are hanging out and his grades are suffering, then I’ll make sure that you’re punished.” 

“The hell? How’s that my fault?” Ryuji protested.

“Amamiya having poor grades is not in the school’s best interest. If he spends time with you rather than studying, it’s your fault.” Makoto knew that this wasn’t true. It’s just what she was supposed to say. After all, Kobayakawa had said that Amamiya was her responsibility. 

“Fine. I’ll make sure he studies once or twice. Go ruin someone else’s fun now.”

Makoto hated how the student body thought of her. Could they not realize that she functioned as a messenger between the student body and the faculty? It didn’t matter. As long as she kept her grades up she would be alright. She went back into the school. 

* * *

Ren arrived back at his apartment without any issues. He checked his phone. There was a message from Junpei.

**Junpei Iori:**

-I got you some extra food. It turns out that I can’t get paid if you starve. Get a job. You have one week before I stop buying food for you. 

_That’s a little harsh._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-As you wish, General Iori. I’ll be sure to fully reimburse you as well. I couldn’t be more thankful for the abundance of bagels!

Ren waited for a response, but instead saw the telltale “Read.” 

_Nice._

He closed the messaging application. He flipped through his phone’s home screen, looking for the red eye. No luck. 

_At least I don’t have to worry about going crazy anymore from red eyes._

He then thought about the other red eyes he had seen that day. 

_Nevermind. I still have to worry._

Ren toasted a bagel for himself and went to his room. He did his homework while eating. Once his homework was complete, he lied down in bed and plugged in his earbuds. He shuffled his playlist.

_Was it the right decision to reject whatever that voice was? I wonder what would’ve happened if I accepted it._

He thought about it for a few minutes.

_That would make for a cool story._

He dozed off with his earbuds still in his ears. 

* * *

Makoto lied awake. She couldn’t sleep. Sakamoto had gotten the better of her in their argument. He was right. What had she done to help Amamiya? It was his first day and she already heard rumors about him being a serial killer with a double-digit body count. She hadn’t even attempted to reach out to him. To be fair to herself, he wouldn’t have been available whenever she had time for him. He was gone all morning, was speaking with Kawakami during lunch, and quickly went to the roof after school.

_I could’ve spoken to him there. But then I would’ve had to ask Sakamoto to leave, which would be pointless. If only I hadn’t let Sakamoto break my composure. I probably would’ve been able to speak with Amamiya then. Maybe I can ask Kawakami to send him to the student council room. That would be the perfect place for us to talk without Sakamoto._

She formulated what to say to Amamiya before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to commit to a release schedule. I will be posting new chapters every Wednesday. I will post whatever I have finished over the past week. It could be one chapter or it could be three chapters, but there will always be at least one chapter a week. Moving on, if you have any criticism, please leave a comment. Thanks for reading!


	3. Free Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Meal ticket, ticket, meal ticket, ticket, comma, ugh_

**Tuesday, 4/12**

Ren felt great when he woke that morning. He had just had the best night of sleep since before his arrest. 

_Probably because of that Metaverse stuff._

Ren looked at Morgana sleeping at the foot of his bed and realized that there was a problem: he had no cat food. Ren then woke Morgana.

“Sorry, Morgana. I don’t have any cat food for you. You’ll have to make do with a bagel.”

Morgana hissed.

“Stop complaining. I’ll be getting a job soon, so you’ll have your food then. Until then, tough it out.”

Morgana walked out of Ren’s bedroom, jumped on the kitchen counter, and grabbed a bagel. He wasted no time devouring it. 

“Hey Morgana, do you think I could leave you here today? I want to see how it’ll go.” Ren said as he emerged from his room.

It looked like Morgana was pondering the question. He nodded.

_It’s kinda creepy that he has human intelligence._

Ren began his usual routine to get ready for school.

* * *

Kawakami hadn’t noticed Ren trying to sleep on his desk. He had propped his notebook up so he could hide his head. It wasn’t much, but it seemed to work. But only for a minute.

“Amamiya-kun. Please pay attention in class.” Ren was startled by the intensity in Kawakami’s voice.

“Sorry, Kawakami-sensei. I will do better," Ren sarcastically assured his teacher.

“I’m sure you will. Before you go back to sleep, let me ask you a question. What do people generally call a woman who has a charm that sometimes leads men to their doom?”

Ren didn’t even need to think about the answer.

“A femme fatale.”

“Very good. While you may know the answers, please don’t sleep in class.”

Ren nodded.

_I won’t sleep in your class anymore. I can’t say the same for the other teachers._

Kawakami continued her lecture. 

* * *

“Amamiya-kun!” Ushimaru yelled.

This time, Ren wasn’t sleeping. He was still being yelled at, though. 

“Yes?”

“Do you know what age you have to be to listen in on a trial?”

Another easy question.

_Ushimaru has been the worst teacher so far. Let’s see how angry I can make him._

“I’m not sure Ushimaru-sensei. Let's see... if I do the math, I end up with… forty-four. Is that correct?”

“No, it’s not correct, you imbecile!”

Ushimaru hurled his chalk at Ren. Luckily, Ren knew this was coming. He knew a chalk-throwing teacher when he saw one. He caught the chalk and held it up, offering it back to Ushimaru.

“Ushimaru-sensei, don’t you need this to teach the class?” The sarcasm in his voice was glorious.

Ren heard several students whispering.

“Only a serial killer could catch Ushimaru’s chalk.”

_Huh. I wonder what the correlation between those two things is._

Ushimaru was fuming. 

“Boy, if you pull something like that again, you’re out of this class.”

Ren smiled. He knew that that wouldn't happen. The bell then rang for lunch. 

All of the students left the room. Ushimaru left as well, probably to complain about the criminal intimidating him. Ann turned around towards Ren.

“I’m impressed. No one’s ever caught Ushimaru’s chalk," she said.

“That’s because no serial killers ever went to Shujin.” He smiled. 

She laughed. 

“Want to get lunch together?”

_I brought no food. Why not._

“Sure. You already got food?” Ren asked.

Ann smirked.

“Not for you. I’ll go with you to get some bread.”

_She’s too nice. I wonder why she’s this interested in talking to me._

“Sounds good. Let’s go.”

The two stood up. Ren opened the door into the hallway but felt it hit something. Or someone. He peered around the door. He saw Ryuji, rubbing his forehead. 

“Hey man! What the hell?!” Ryuji said.

“Sorry. What were you coming here for?” Ren said.

Ren noticed Ann awkwardly staring at Ryuji.

_Do these two know each other?_

“I was just coming to get your number and ask if we could meet on the roof after school.” Ryuji was still rubbing his forehead. A bump began to form.

Ren nodded.

“Sure. My number is ###-###-####. I’ll see you on the roof after school.” Ryuji nodded. 

“Hey, Takamaki. How ya been?” Ryuji was trying to hide the awkwardness in his voice.

Ann rubbed her arm shyly. 

“Um, I’ve been better. It was nice seeing you," she dismissively said before swiftly walking away.

Ren gave Ryuji a confused look. Ryuji shrugged. Ren followed Ann.

* * *

Makoto stood outside of Kawakami’s class. Amamiya started and finished his day here. Perfect. She walked in. Kawakami looked up.

“Ah, Niijima-san. What brings you here?” Kawakami tried to sound energetic but was failing miserably.

“Hello, Kawakami-san. Are you feeling alright? You look a little tired.”

Kawakami’s face went red. 

“Oh, don’t worry about me. Back to my question. What brings you here?”

“I was wondering if you could send Amamiya to the student council room after school. There’s something I wish to speak with him about.”

“Of course. I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Thank you, Kawakami-san.”

Makoto smiled and left. She had to prepare what to say to Amamiya after school.

* * *

The school bread was surprisingly cheap. While Ren was getting sick of eating exclusively bread products, he didn’t have much of a choice. He bought some extra bread to give himself some leeway if his job hunting attempts failed. 

“Alright. I’m new here, so where do you think we should eat?” Ren asked.

“Well, there aren’t many options. How about the courtyard?”

“Alright.”

The two walked to the courtyard and sat on a bench. The whispers began as soon as they sat down.

“Dude, do you see that bench over there? That’s the criminal! And look who he’s with. It’s Kamoshida’s bitch!”

Ren made a face at that last sentence but decided not to ask about it. Ann was obviously uncomfortable.

“So, Takamaki-san. What’d you want to talk about? I find it hard to believe you’d willingly listen to these rumors if there’s nothing to talk about," Ren said, studying her face for a reaction.

“Please just call me Ann. We’re close enough for that right?” Ann smiled.

_No. We’ve had barely any conversations. Maybe she just needs a friend with all of these rumors about her. She’s probably just as lonely as me._

“Yeah. Call me Ren, then.”

“Okay, Ren. I wanted to talk to you about…” Ann began, trailing off at what Ren assumed was a difficult thing to say for the girl.

_I’ll let her say it._

Ann took a few seconds to finally spit it out.

“The rumors about me," she finished.

“What’s there to talk about? I don’t listen to rumors that aren’t about me.”

“Well, a lot of people say that I am dating Kamoshida. I wanted you to hear that I’m not dating him before you heard the rumors.”

_A little late for that._

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Ren said.

“I guess." Ann paused. "Aren’t you gonna tell me that I shouldn’t believe the rumors about you being a serial killer aren’t true?”

“No. Who said they aren’t true?” Ren cracked a smile.

Ann laughed.

The two sat in silence for a minute. Ren spoke up.

“Hey Taka- uh, I mean, Ann. Do you know Ryuji?”

“Um yeah. I’ve known him since middle school. Could you tell?”

“Of course. It was kinda obvious with how awkward you two were.”

“I guess I was acting weird. The last time I talked to him, I was rejecting him.”

Ren laughed.

“Poor Ryuji. Maybe he isn’t over you.”

“Maybe...” Ann looked away.

The silence returned.

“Hey, Ren?”

Ren looked up at her.

“You want to hang out this weekend?”

“Sure, Ann. Can I get your number?”

“Here. Don’t give out to anyone,” she said with a smile.

The bell rang. The pair went back to class.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of the school was ringing.

_Time to go talk to Ryuji. I wonder what’s important enough for him to call me to the roof again. Hopefully no more Metaverse shit._

Ren was putting his notes in his bag when Kawakami walked up to him. 

“Amamiya-kun. The student council president requested to see you,” she said sternly.

_Uh oh._

“Oh? May I ask why?”

“No. She’ll be in the student council room on the third floor. Have a nice day," Kawakami said before walking away.

_She_ **_really_ ** _wants to go home. I wonder what makes her so tired. Maybe I should ask. Eh, that should wait. I should let Ryuji know that I have to go to the student council room instead of his rooftop meeting._

Ren checked his phone. There was a message from an unknown number.

**###-###-####:**

Ren? This is Ryuji. We still meeting?

Ren created Ryuji’s contact.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Of course. One problem: the student council president requested to see me. Anything I should know before I head to the student council room?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-You’re effed. Can’t be anything good if she wants to talk in the student council room. Nothing I say can save you. You still down to meet on the roof after your chit-chat?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I appreciate your optimism. Yeah, we can still meet. I don’t know how late I’ll be. If it’s longer than 30 minutes then you should just leave.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Got it. Don’t die in there.

**-Ren Amamiya:**

-Thanks. See you later.

Ren put his phone away. He took a deep breath and began walking to the student council room. 

_What does she want to talk about? Maybe she’s going to ask me why I was staring at her on the train the other morning._

Ren took a moment outside the door to collect himself.

_No matter how much time I spend out here trying to prepare myself, I will never be able to handle her cold stare. If I can stop the stare, maybe I could gain the upper hand in the conversation._

He opened the door. The student council president was sitting on one side of a table. On the other side was an empty chair.

“Ah, Amamiya-kun. Please take a seat.” She motioned towards the empty seat.

Ren stood behind the chair.

“Please, Miss President, call me Ren.”

_How will she respond?_

“Amamiya-kun, I don’t think that would be appropriate. I do not think you even know my name. Now, please take a seat," she said, the beginnings of a harsh stare forming on her face. 

_No. I will not be broken by the stare. Gonna stand my ground and see what happens._

“Forgive me, Miss President. May I ask your name?” Ren asked, his voice full of false formality.

“Makoto Niijima. Now, please take a seat.” She was beginning to grit her teeth.

_I can’t give up now. Time for the killing blow._

“Makoto, I will not sit in this chair until you agree to call me Ren for the rest of the day.”

Makoto’s stare was interrupted. She looked rather taken aback.

_I win. One-zero, me._

Her face contorted as she tried to figure out what to say. She finally decided and recomposed herself.

“Fine, **Ren**. This will only be for our meeting.”

Ren did as he was told.

“What’d you want to talk to me about, **Makoto**?” Ren knew what he was doing by using her first name.

Makoto winced when he said her name. She was obviously very unhappy with how this was going. 

“You’re here because I want to tell you about what you’ll be spending your time doing. Because of your tardiness yesterday, Principal Kobayakawa is worried that you are treating your rehabilitation at Shujin as a joke. Are you treating it as a joke, **Ren**?” There was some resentment in how she said his name.

“ **Makoto** , I value what the school is doing for me. I believe that you already understand why I was late yesterday. Is that all you wanted to ask me?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think. The principal believes that you need assistance living up to the Shujin standard.”

_Another opportunity._

“Why doesn’t it matter what you think?” Ren smirked. 

Makoto’s face dropped, but only for a fraction of a second.

“Because I report to Kobayakawa. The assistance I speak of will be in the form of a tutor.”

_Shit. She dodged it and she dropped that on me._

“But Shujin has seen my grades. They must know that I don’t need a tutor.”

“The tutor reassures the Principal and his superiors that you will maintain your grades while attending Shujin. The tutor is also to take up your time. The faculty and I don’t like who you’ve been spending your time with.”

_That’s fair. I still need to ask Ryuji what he did to get so famous._

“I guess that makes sense, and I have plenty of time on my hands. Who will be the tutor? Kawakami-sensei?”

_Please be Kawakami. Pretty please._

“No. It will be me.”

It was Ren’s turn to wince. 

“Uhh, may I ask why, specifically, you?”

Makoto smiled as she regained control of the conversation.

“Principal Kobayakawa considers me an example of what every Shujin student should strive to be. I, like you, also have plenty of time on my hands. Outside of the student council, of course.”

Ren remembered what he needed to say to recover his advantage.

“I understand. I look forward to spending more time with you, **Makoto**.” Ren smirked.

Makoto didn’t flinch. She was ready for it.

“Do not mistake this as us spending time together, **Amamiya-kun**. I will simply be assisting you in your studies. Any questions?”

Ren had been utterly defeated.

_One-one, tie. She’s too good. I give up. I’ll have to try again during our study session._

“No, Niijima-senpai. May I leave?” Ren had a shameful look on his face.

“If it’s alright, there’s more I’d like to talk about,” Makoto replied.

“If I said it wasn’t alright, could I leave?”

“No. Go back to when you said you had ‘Plenty of time on your hands.’ You are aware of the school’s numerous clubs, correct?” she asked.

_It only gets worse._

“I’m aware, but I don’t think I’ll be joining any clubs,” Ren said.

“And why is that? You have the time.”

“If you’ve been listening to your peers, you know that I am not the most well-liked student. I don’t think anyone would accept me into their club.”

“I see. I’ll leave it to you to figure out what to do. Just know that you must be part of some extracurricular activity at Shujin. Kobayakawa ordered it.”

“So be it. I’ll figure something out. May I leave now Niijima-senpai?”

“One more thing," Makoto said, her expression softening slightly. "Amamiya-kun, are you alright with all of these rumors? I hope they aren’t affecting you too much.”

_No way. I don’t care about that stuff, but it would be nice to know who leaked my record. They could be targeting me._

“I’m fine with them. They’re more amusing to me than harmful. Niijima-senpai, do you know who could’ve leaked my record? I’m worried that someone is out to get me.”

“Unfortunately, I have no idea who could’ve done it. The only people who could access that information are faculty members and me. Do you have an idea of who could’ve done it?” she asked, leaning forward out of interest.

_So she actually cares who did it? It'd be nice if we could figure it out, but only faculty members and Niijima had access. I don’t think it would be her. She actually seems to care about how I'm doing at Shujin. That leaves the faculty. Ushimaru? No. He didn’t dislike me until today. Kawakami? No. She started hating me after my record was already leaked. That leaves Kamoshida. Now that I think about it, it was definitely him. Fuck that guy._

“I have no evidence, but I think that Kamoshida could have done it.” Ren had confidence in the way he said it.

Makoto went wide-eyed.

“That’s a serious accusation. Besides, the leak occurred on the Shujin student online forums. Kamoshida couldn’t have accessed them.” 

_That’s true. But what student knew that I was transferring? And why did they leak my record?_

“That’s a good point. As I said, I have no evidence. It was a baseless accusation. Please don’t report it.”

“Do not worry, Amamiya-kun. I won’t. You may go now.”

Ren started to leave but realized he had unfinished business. He dropped almost all the formality in his voice.

“Niijima-senpai, could I get your number?”

Makoto flinched.

_And I wasn’t even trying. I guess I don’t know her as well as I thought._

“I-is it for the study session?” Her eyes were wide.

_She can’t have a boyfriend if this is how she acts when someone asks for her number. I guess I got the upper hand again._

“No,” Ren said with the straightest face he could make.

She stared at him, not giving him the Niijima Death Stare, as Ren began to call it, but a stare of shock.

“Just joking. Of course it’s for the study session.” Ren smiled. 

_I win again. Two-one, me._

Makoto began to clumsily get her phone out of her pocket.

“A-ah of course it is. Sorry. So sorry. My number is ###-###-####.”

Ren smiled at her.

“I’ll memorize it. Does Thursday after school work?”

“Y-yes it does. Can we study here?”

“Of course.”

Ren opened the door and stepped out. He began walking down the hall but realized he hadn’t put the icing on the cake. He opened the door to the student council room, startling Makoto.

“I’ll see you on Thursday, **Makoto**.”

He left before she could respond. He fist-pumped as soon as he turned the corner in the hallway. 

* * *

Makoto sat in the student council room for another ten minutes after Ren left, just staring and contemplating.

 _How could I fail so badly? I was doing well until the end. What did I get myself into? I struggle talking to him even when I’m in control of the conversation. How could that be? I have no choice but to be stern with him. That’s the only way the study session won’t devolve into a game of his_ , she thought to herself.

Makoto packed up her stuff and went home.

* * *

Ren opened the door to the roof. Ryuji was waiting for him at the pile of abandoned desks. 

“How’d it go, man? You gettin’ expelled yet?” Ryuji said, not wasting any time.

“Very funny. It’s worse. I have to join a club. And the president will be tutoring me,” Ren said dejectedly. 

“For real?! You’re lucky that she’s tutoring you. She’s hot as hell!”

“Ryuji, I a hundred percent agree with you, but I think you’re missing the most important part of what I said: I have to join a club.”

“So what? Just join the photography club or some shit,” Ryuji said dismissively.

“Ryuji, what club will accept the kid with an assault record?”

“Oh yeah. I guess you’re right. You could always start your own club.”

_Never before has Ryuji been so smart and so dumb in one sentence._

“That’s actually a good idea. I could just start a club where I don’t have to do anything,” Ren said. 

Ryuji looked proud of himself.

“But what could you do? Shujin already has a club for pretty much everything," he asked. 

Ren looked around the rooftop until he saw **them** : The mini-gardens that Floof Girl had been working in. Ren grinned at Ryuji.

“Ryuji, I think I’m going to start the gardening club. Want to join?”

“Uh, I’ll join, but I’m not doing any plant shit or whatever. It looks difficult. There’s a reason there’s not already a gardening club.”

“Alright, perfect. I’ll tell Makoto that I’ll be starting a gardening club.”

“Makoto? You guys already on a first-name basis?”

“Nope. Not even close. What day do you wanna hang out?” Ren chuckled as he said it.

“Huh? Oh yeah. That’s what I asked you to come up here for. Uh… does Friday work?”

“Yeah. We can figure out the details later. I’ll see you tomorrow Ryuji.”

Ryuji nodded goodbye, and Ren left. 

* * *

Ren came home to the worst thing possible to see: Half-chewed bagels were covering his apartment, there was vomit on the kitchen counter, and Morgana was laying on the ground.

“What the fuck, Morgana?! Did you get bored?! You’re lucky I’m not kicking you out.”

_If I didn’t buy the bread at school, I would definitely be kicking Morgana out._

Ren spent hours cleaning up the mess. It was late by the time he was done. He had homework, but he was too tired to do it. He laid down in his bed. He thought about his schedule for the week. Thursday, he was studying with Makoto. Friday, he was hanging out with Ryuji. Finally, he was hanging out with Ann during the weekend. 

_This week is actually going pretty well, besides the fact that it leaves me barely any time to look for a job. I guess I have to do that tomorrow. I only have enough bread for a day or two thanks to Morgana. I’ll also have to start hiding my food now._

Ren closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any criticism, please leave a comment. I am open to any suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Circle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>  Sithi uhm ingonyama_

**Wednesday, 4/13**

Ren opened his apartment door to see a clean living area and kitchen. This wasn’t because Morgana was well behaved. It was because Ren had decided to bring him to school that day.

_I should do my homework now before I look for a job. But where should I start job-hunting? Maybe Iori-san could recommend something._

Ren set his bag on the floor, sat on the couch, and started his homework. He had no trouble with it and finished it quickly. Ren then looked at Morgana.

“Time to call Iori-san.”

Ren pressed the button and held the phone up to his ear. It rang a few times before Junpei picked up the phone, obviously drunk. 

“Hello? Who’s this? I’m busy at the moment, you know.”

“No, I didn’t know. It’s Ren Amamiya, the kid who’s staying in one of your apartments.”

“Oh, yeah Ren. You calling to ask for handouts?”

“No. I was wondering if you had any recommendations for work in the area?”

“Work? Why do ya need a job?”

“Because you wanted to stop giving me handouts,” Ren quickly retorted.

“Oh yeah. Must’ve slipped my mind. There are a few places in Shibuya that are...”

“And they are…?”

“Incomparable to another place that I know! I am actually there right now. It’s called Leblanc. It’s in Yongen.”

“Could you ask if they’re hiring?”

“No problem, um…” Ren heard Junpei muttering to himself on the other end. “... Ren! No problem, Ren.”

Ren did a quick internet search for Leblanc while Junpei spoke to the owner. It was a coffee and curry shop.

_Iori-san is drunk at a coffee shop._

Junpei spoke again on the other line.

“The owner said that if you’re **special** or something then you could work here.”

“Could you ask if I could meet with him tonight?”

“Sure.”

Junpei spoke with the owner again.

“He said you should come as soon as possible. And to bring a mug. He also says that if you ask why then you don’t get the job.”

“Alright. I’m on my way. Thanks, Iori-san.”

“No problem, Ron. I would say see you soon, but I’m leaving this place right now.”

Junpei hung up.

Ren searched around the kitchen for a mug. He opened up a cupboard and saw what he was looking for. He grabbed the white mug out of the cupboard before turning it around. The words “World’s Best Dad!” were written in bright red on the mug in bold, blocky letters. Ren hadn’t found any other mugs, and he had already wasted enough time, so he took it and left. Morgana stayed at the apartment. 

* * *

Ren had no trouble getting to Yongen. Despite taking only one route every day, he knew how to navigate the train system. He emerged from the train station and saw that Junpei had messaged him the address of Leblanc.

_Put on your nicest smile, Ren._

Ren found Leblanc. It would be hard to notice if you weren’t looking for it. It was in a narrow semi-alley off the main street. Ren looked through the door to see the owner that Junpei had mentioned over the phone. He was washing dishes behind a bar. There was no one else inside.

_No customers. Easy work. I like it._

Ren looked more closely at the owner. The man’s face showed his age, along with his outfit. He wore a pink shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up. Over the shirt was a black apron with white stripes. To complement the rolled-up sleeves, he had rolled up khaki pants as well. Finally, Ren looked at the owner’s shoes. They were indescribably glorious. At least, glorious to Ren. The rest of the world would consider them weird.

_He is bold. I respect that. Out of respect, I will not mess with him until I get the job._

Ren walked in. The owner looked up. 

“You must be Ren. Welcome to Leblanc. I am Sojiro Sakura. Take a seat at the bar when you want to start your interview.” Sojiro had a gruffness to his voice that caught Ren off guard.

Sojiro went back to washing dishes. Ren looked around Leblanc. It had an old-time feel that gave him nostalgia, but he wasn’t sure what the nostalgia was for. The bar looked the same as it did from outside. On the opposite side of the room were booths. They were pretty plain but looked comfy. Ren took his seat at the bar.

“Mug?” Sojiro asked. His terseness also caught Ren off guard.

_Such a way with words._

“One second.” Ren dug around in his bag. He remembered what was on his mug. He mentally cringed and put the mug up on the counter.

“Alright. Make me a cup of coffee,” Sojiro said. Ren opened his mouth to speak, but Sojiro cut him off. “I didn’t ask if you knew how to make a cup of coffee, I **told** you to make one. Don’t question it. Just do it.”

Ren stood up and walked around the counter. He was prepared for a few questions, but making coffee? That was out of the question. He didn’t even know where to start. 

“Don’t be nervous. Just show me what you know,” Sojiro said as he went around the bar and took Ren’s seat. 

_I am not getting this job._

Ren saw a bag of coffee beans on the shelf. He grabbed it. He opened it.

_What comes next?_

He looked around. He recognized none of the equipment that Sojiro had.

_Fuck it._

“I’m done,” Ren blandly stated.

Sojiro stared at the open bag of coffee beans on the counter.

“Perfect.” Sojiro stood up and walked back around the counter.

_I’m sorry, what?!_

Ren was speechless.

“I’ve been looking to pass on my coffee-making skills to someone. If you already knew how to make coffee, then you would already be set in making it your own way. But because you don’t know what you’re doing at all, you’re a blank slate.”

“Uh, thank you, sir.”

“Cut that ‘sir’ bullshit. Just call me Sojiro. I’ll be calling you Ren anyway.”

_First name basis already? Does he not want me to remember his last name? I guess it worked. I forgot it already._

“Okay, uh, Sojiro. Will I be starting tonight?” Ren said.

“No. You’ll be working Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights. Get here by 6:00 pm.”

_I should be polite. He did just give me a job after my colossal fuck up._

“Alright. I am excited to work here. May I ask why you wanted me to bring a mug if you wanted someone who doesn’t know how to make coffee?”

“You can learn a lot about someone from looking at their mug,” Sojiro said. He looked down at Ren’s mug. The text on it gleamed in the light.

“Ah. I’ll see you Friday night?” Ren asked.

Sojiro nodded and motioned for Ren to leave. Ren exited to Yongen.

_While I’m here, why don’t I look around? I'll be spending a lot of time here._

Ren walked around Yongen. There wasn’t that much to see besides batting cages and back-alley doctors. At least Ren knew where to go if he spilled boiling coffee on himself. Ren began walking back towards the train station, stopping when he saw a second-hand shop. It had all kinds of things: TV’s, knives, everything. There was even a small panda stuffed animal. Ren read the tag. Apparently, it was Buchimaru, a character that hadn’t been popular for a long time. 

_There’s no way that they’re still producing Buchimaru merch. If I buy this here, I can probably sell it for way more later._

Ren promptly bought the stuffed panda. He told himself that he wasn’t paying much compared to what he would be making from it. Ren then began the journey back to his apartment.

* * *

Ren again opened the door yet again to a clean apartment. Morgana was sleeping on the couch. He was thankful that he hid his remaining food. His phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Rin! It’s me! Your guardian!”

_He changes his personality every time he’s drunk. First, he’s a forgetful bum. Now, he’s a forgetful guardian._

“How’d your job interview go? Did Sojiro kick you out when you told him about your record?” Junpei asked.

“He didn’t ask. I don’t think it matters to him. I was able to get the job.”

“Perfect. This is the last you’ll be hearing from me.”

Ren couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Just as Ren was about to hang up, Morgana meowed. He wanted food. 

_Terrible timing._

Ren hadn’t told Junpei about Morgana because he didn’t think he would care.

“Ran. Is that a cat I heard?”

 _No point in lying._ _He could just come over and check._

“Yes.”

“Nice. Ok Ryn, talk to you later. Remember to keep up with your journal,” Junpei said as he hung up.

_I was right. I should do the journal now. Probably will just take a minute or two._

Ren opened the journal that Junpei gave him. He wrote down **almost** exactly what he did each day that week. He already knew what he would be doing on the fourteenth, so he included it in the journal entry. 

_4/10: Visited Shujin._

_4/11: First day. Came home immediately after school._

_4/12: School day. Had a chat with the president._

_4/13: School day. Got a job at Leblanc in Yongen._

_4/14: School day. Studied with the president_.

He read back the list to himself. He remembered that he hadn’t prepared for his study session. Not his schoolwork, but how he would beat Makoto at her own game. He was already up two-one.

_I’ve got a good idea. Better make a list._

He got to work on that, completely forgetting to take the Buchimaru stuffed animal out of his bag.

* * *

**Thursday, 4/14**

Ren was sitting at his desk. 

The school day just ended. The reason he was still there was that he was going over his list. He wanted to have it memorized. 

After about five minutes, he stood up. He was ready. He shot Ryuji a text.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-About to study with Miss President. Any tips?

_I don’t know why I’m asking Ryuji about this. I won’t be using whatever “tips” he gives me. Maybe I’m just telling him to brag._

He got a reply faster than he expected.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-For real? Don’t look into her eyes. That’s all I got.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Will do. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Ren put away his phone. As he walked towards the student council room, he went over his list. He was sure that his plan would work.

Ren walked up to the door, raising his hand to knock, but Makoto opened the door before he could.

_That’s some next-level creepy shit. She was listening for my footsteps._

“Hello, Niijima-senpai. Ready to study?”

The determined look on Makoto’s face made Ren doubt his plan, if only for a fraction of a second.

“Of course, Amamiya-kun. Please take a seat and we can begin as soon as you’re ready.”

Makoto moved to the side to let him enter. She stood next to him, waiting for him to take his seat so she could take hers. 

_I should sit in her seat. That would be good. Actually, nevermind. Her bag’s already there. That would just be an inconvenience._

Ren sat in the same seat from Tuesday. As he opened his bag, he saw that the Buchimaru stuffed animal was still in there. 

_Shit. She probably saw that. She has the advantage. Not good._

Ren quickly glanced at Makoto to see if she noticed the stuffed animal. When he looked at her, she quickly shifted her gaze away from him, her face slightly reddened.

_I need to get the advantage back. Time to start going down the list._

“What class should we start with Amamiya-kun?” Makoto said.

“Does English work, Miss President?” Ren replied.

_No reaction. Next._

“Yes, it does. Just know that I can read and write well enough in English, but I am not the best at speaking it.”

“Don’t worry, Niijima-senpai. Reading and writing are all I need to succeed.”

Makoto hesitated before her next words.

_Not enough of a reaction. Next._

“That was a good rhyme. Let’s see how well you can rhyme in English,” Makoto said.

Ren sighed. The study session continued, as well as Ren’s plan.

“What’s this mean, Makoto?”

_Another hesitation. Next._

“What about this one, Mako?”

Makoto hesitated again but stared at Ren this time.

_That’s good. I’ll ease off for a bit. I’ll be turning up the heat soon enough._

The study session continued.

“Do you know the answer to this one, senpai?”

_She reacts more to that than Niijima-senpai. Weird._

“Did you guys study this last year, Risette”

That got her.

“Amamiya-kun, did you just refer to me as an idol?” she asked, her condescending, presidential tone taking hold.

_Not enough. Next._

“No. What’d you get for number eight, General Niijima?”

Makoto sighed. Ren was surprised she was still putting up with him.

The study session continued. Ren went through several more names. None of them did the job. 

_Time to bust out the big guns. The final entry on the list._

Ren hesitated before he said it.

_This is a big risk. If it fails, I lose. If it works, I win._

“What should I do for this question, **babe**?” Ren was struggling to keep a straight face. He was struggling enough for his hands to sweat.

Makoto immediately set her pencil down. She began the Niijima Death Stare.

_Can’t back down now._

“I don’t like that look on your face, **babe**.” 

She flinched. 

_Hold this L, Miss President._

She suddenly resumed the Niijima Death Stare.

“Amamiya-kun, in what way is this appropriate?! I am taking time out of my day for you, and **this** is how you treat me?!” She was getting close to shouting.

_Oh fuck. Ohfuckohfuckohfuck._

“It is incredibly disrespectful of you to treat me this way! What if I called you **criminal** this whole time?! I simply won’t stand for this!”

_Nevermind. I found the opening._

Ren tried hard not to laugh at what he was about to say. It wasn’t funny. His recklessness was funny.

“You’re right.”

The Niijima Death Stare was broken.

“Thank you, Ama-”

“That’s because you're sitting, **babe**.”

* * *

Makoto was going to murder Ren Amamiya.

 _I have no patience left. I am done with him. I can’t take it. I spend my time trying to help him, and this is what he does,_ she thought.

Makoto put her head in her hands and sighed. A silence came down upon the room. It stayed for five minutes. Both were figuring out what to say, but she could hear Ren’s pencil on paper, indicating that the transfer student was continuing his work without her.

Makoto wanted to figure out how to stop all study sessions with Ren, but it was too risky for his grades with how he was behaving. She also told him that she had been ordered to help him.

* * *

Ren wasn’t sure whether to apologize or not. He won, but he wasn’t sure if he was happy about it. 

_She seems really upset. I should apologize. But then I lose my advantage for the rest of our time together. But there won’t be more time together if I don’t apologize. And I do want to keep seeing her. Fuck it. I’ll apologize. Better put on my “I’m sorry” voice._

Makoto still had her head in her hands. Her face was red, but Ren couldn’t see that.

“Niijima-senpai, I want to apologize.” She took her head out of her hands. “I do value how much you’re helping me, but I wasn’t acting like I normally do. I was out of line with what I said. I understand if you don’t want to continue these study sessions, but know that I would like to continue.”

Makoto gave him a blank stare.

_This is worse than the NDS. I don’t know what this one means._

* * *

Makoto thought about what to say. _I could forgive him, but then he could just get back to his games again. I need to press the advantage and keep it. He doesn’t know what I think about Buchimaru. Or that I saw it in his bag. Even if he only has it in there to make fun of me, he can’t say that. It’ll have to do,_ she thought.

“Amamiya-kun, I was hoping that you would have some backbone.” She was trying not to tremble as she said it. This was not something she would be saying. “But I knew that you didn’t when I saw that stuffed animal in your bag.”

“It’s for, uh, my cat. Niijima-senpai, can we get back to studying?” Ren’s face flushed as he spoke, leaving him fumbling for words and admitting defeat.

“Of course, Amamiya-kun,” Makoto said condescendingly. She was no sore-winner. She would graciously accept her victory, even if there was a little resentment for her opponent.

The study session continued, with the two completing all of their homework. Ren even picked up on some third-year material. The two decided that the session was over and began to pack up.

“Niijima-senpai, I wanted to apologize again for the way I behaved earlier. I enjoyed this study session and would like for there to be more,” Ren said politely.

“That can be arranged. When we were actually working, I also enjoyed it.” Makoto responded.

“Great. Also, I have news about the club situation.”

Makoto was surprised. _That was too quick. This won’t be good,_ she thought.

“Do tell,” she said.

“Well, I decided to start a club.” Ren rubbed the back of his head as he said it.

“Good for you. What will be the club’s focus?” Makoto didn’t like where this was going.

“Gardening,” Ren said as he smirked.

“You’re shitting me.” Makoto covered her mouth once she said it. “I’m sorry about that. I usually don’t swear like that. May I ask why you chose **gardening** of all things?”

Ren finished packing his bag.

“I’ve always had a **deep-rooted** passion for gardening.” He stood up and rushed out of the door as soon as he said it.

“Wait, Amamiya-kun!” Makoto yelled out the door as he left. He didn’t respond or come back to the student council room. 

Makoto sat back down. 

_He sounded confident. Does he meet the requirements to start a club?_ she pondered to herself.

Makoto locked up the room about two minutes later and began to go home.

* * *

Ren was getting nervous. He had just left the train station a few minutes ago and was walking back to his apartment. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he was being followed.

Even if it was just a person going home, it would too much of a coincidence considering who the person following Ren was. 

It was Makoto Niijima.

_Did she catch up to me while waiting for the train? I guess she didn’t let me off as easily as I thought. Or she really hated the pun. She’s not looking at me right now. I guess she’s trying to be discreet. Or she’s just going somewhere in the area. Shibuya’s a big place. If she’s still with me when I get to my apartment building then I’ll know that there’s a problem._

Ren kept walking. He didn’t see Makoto ever glance at him. Or even notice him. It was as if she knew his route home and wasn’t following him.

_Weird._

Ren got to his apartment building door and turned. He stared into the crowd and waited for her to emerge.

* * *

Makoto was walking home after a long day.

Putting up with Ren’s games had been taxing, to say the least. She just wanted to get home, eat dinner, and sit in the bath the rest of the night.

Makoto kept her head down while she walked. It felt like she would get home faster that way. It worked. Makoto was walking up to her building and saw him. Ren. Looking at her. Waiting for her. 

_No. nonononono. This has to be an illusion. How could he find out where I live? Is he that devoted to messing with me? Maybe he is a serial killer. Does that mean I’m his next target? Oh my god, it all makes sense. Ren Amamiya is going to murder me,_ she thought but then stopped. _What am I saying? I can’t buy into these rumors. That makes me no better than the people who talk behind his back. I’ll just be stern with him, tell him that if he continues to joke around with me then he will have to face the consequences. He’ll surely leave after that._

Makoto walked up to Ren.

* * *

“Amamiya-kun, what are you doing outside my home?” Makoto asked. 

_Huh? Wait. Holy shit… there’s no way… I can recover from earlier. I can take the lead._

“I could ask you the same thing, Niijima-senpai.” Ren was able to maintain a poker face. If he didn’t, Makoto would realize what Ren discovered and take action.

“I’m sorry, wha-” Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Niijima-senpai, you’ve been following me from the train station. If you have nothing else to say, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Ren walked into the building, leaving Makoto speechless.

_Three-two. Back in the saddle._

* * *

Makoto couldn’t believe what had happened.

There were three possibilities for why this was happening to her. 

_One: Ren Amamiya is incredibly devoted to ruining my mental state, going far enough to find out my apartment building address and to pretend to live here. It’s supported by the fact that he left the study session in a rush. Two: I went to the wrong building. I was walking with my head down. But I recognize the people inside, so I can rule that out. Three: I am going insane. I am infatuated with Amamiya and am seeing hallucinations of him. The saddest part is that option three is the most likely. Or… wait. There’s a fourth possibility. Four: Ren Amamiya lives in the same building as me,_ she thought.

As it dawned on her, she rushed in to talk with him. As she entered, she saw him getting into the elevator.

“Hold it, please,” she called out to him.

He took a second, whether it was because he was teasing her or because he was considering not holding it, she did not know. But he held it, and she got in the elevator. The door closed. He pressed the button for his floor. Makoto turned to look at Ren. He had a smug look on his face.

“Wanna see my room?” he said smoothly.

“No.” Her teeth were clenched. She wasn’t sure whether she was excited, angry, or confused. “When did you move in?”

“I arrived on the ninth. Do you know Iori-san?” 

Unfortunately, she did.

“Yes. Most of his neighbors aren’t fond of him. Thankfully, he isn’t present most of the time. How do you know him?”

“He’s letting me stay in his apartment.”

 _Not good. If he’s staying with Iori-san, he could be participating in illegal activities. I should go to his apartment. I can’t let the possibility of him committing more crimes linger in the back of my head,_ she thought. 

“Amamiya-kun, does the invitation to your apartment still stand?” She felt weird saying it.

“For you, anytime,” Ren said. She felt weird hearing it. 

The elevator door opened. The two stepped out.

“This way, Niijima-senpai.”

Ren led her down the hall to the last apartment. He opened the door to his apartment, not even checking what was inside before letting her in first.

 _He’s confident_ , Makoto thought.

She stepped in. She kept her head down as she entered. It was a habit. Because of this, the first thing she saw was 

_...An opened ketchup bottle...?_ Makoto was puzzled.

Makoto looked up towards the center of the room.

Iori-san was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, holding a cat up by its armpits. The cat was smeared in ketchup. It was hissing so much that Makoto was surprised Iori-san continued holding it. Iori-san was yelling. 

“SIMBAAAA!”

The silence between Makoto and Ren was deafening.

“Is this Iori-san? I’ve heard of him but I’ve never seen him,” Makoto said confusedly. Iori-san didn’t notice.

Ren nodded.

“He is wasted right now. Call him General Iori or else he’ll get upset.” 

Ren acted as if he dealt with this before. 

_I hope he hasn’t,_ Makoto thought.

Ren walked towards the couch and took a seat next to Iori-san. Ren put his hand on his shoulder. 

“General Iori? The commanding officer is requesting your presence at home base. He says that you have to draw up battle plans for tomorrow.”

Iori-san turned and looked at Ren. 

“Oh, hello Ron.” Iori-san turned and saw Makoto. He had a proud look on his face. “Already scoring with girls?! Nice. I raised you well.”

“You didn’t raise me. I’ve known you for four days. Is there a reason you’re here?” Ren asked.

“I don’t need a reason. This is my apartment. But if you must know, I wanted to see your cat.” Iori-san held the cat towards Ren as if he couldn’t already see it. 

“It seems you’ve seen enough. Could you please leave?” Ren said.

Iori-san looked towards Makoto and smiled.

“Ahh,” Iori-san said as if he knew why Makoto was there. “Don’t be too loud, Ron.” Iori-san patted Ren on the back, leaving the cat on the floor. He left.

Ren’s face was red, and Makoto was sure that hers was too. She closed the door.

 _I don’t want to see that man ever again,_ she thought. 

“So… what’d you want to see?” Ren asked. 

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re not living in a dump. After what I’d heard about Iori-san, I thought that he could be mistreating you.”

Ren shook his head.

“Nah, he’s been fine to me. He’s left me alone pretty much all week. I guess he visited unannounced so I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m s-sorry too,” Makoto said shakily. She remembered the reason she originally came to Ren’s apartment. 

_I wanted to make sure that he wasn’t doing anything illegal. That’s terrible of me to assume that he was a criminal. I have to tell him the truth,_ she thought.

Ren looked puzzled.

“Why’re you sorry?”

“The reason I came to your apartment is that I didn’t trust you. I wanted to make sure that you weren’t a criminal. That’s a terrible thing for me to think, even with your record. I’m sorry,” Makoto said softly.

Ren looked upset. 

_He said he found it amusing what people thought of him. Why does his reaction change with me?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Makoto, I think it’s time for you to leave. I have a cat to clean.”

 _That’s not why he wants me to leave,_ she thought.

Makoto nodded, waved goodbye, and left. 

_That was dumb. Now he’s going to hate me for the rest of our study sessions. I just alienated another student from the student council,_ she thought. 

Makoto went back to her apartment.

* * *

Ren was elated. If Makoto had actually done what she was in his apartment to do and searched around, she would have found the alcohol that Junpei had left. While it was easily explainable, it would still cast a bad image on him. He had asked her to leave before she reconsidered her apology and began investigating. 

Ren was happy with how quickly she had left, but now he had a new problem to deal with: giving Morgana a bath. Luckily, the ketchup wasn’t fully dry yet, so there was still hope.

Ren put Morgana in the bathtub and ran the water. Most of the ketchup came off easily, and when it didn’t Ren was easily able to wipe it off.

_Better than expected._

Ren took his phone out when he was done and sent Ryuji a text.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Are we still on for tomorrow?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

**-** Of course. We can get beef bowls or something. How’d things go with Miss President?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I’ll tell you tomorrow. There’s a lot to unpack.

Ren put down his phone. He ate some of his remaining bread and went to bed, but not before thinking about the day’s events.

_Even if I did just kick out Makoto so she didn’t find the alcohol, that doesn’t change why she came here. Do I care? I should. She didn’t trust me enough to not be doing anything illegal. To be fair, I did put her through a lot today. But she still thought that I could be a criminal. I wonder if she believes my record. Of course she does. She’s one of those people who just listen to facts and nothing else. If it’s written on paper, then that’s the version she’ll believe. I don’t want her to think of me that way. I want to keep studying with her. I should text her._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Hey, this is Ren Amamiya. What day works for our next study session?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Hello, Amamiya-kun. Does Tuesday work?

_She calls me Amamiya-kun over text. My new goal should be to get her to call me Ren._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yep. See you then.

Ren turned off his phone and went to bed.

_Should I have told her not to worry about what she said when she was here? Nah. It’s leverage. I can use that._

After Ren had fallen asleep, another text arrived on his phone.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I wasn’t able to tell you earlier, but you need at least four members to found a club. You also need a teacher to sponsor your club. The final requirement is an official name. Good luck with forming your club, Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!


	5. Mass Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Baby, baby, baby  
>  Baby, baby, baby  
> Baby, baby, baby  
> Baby, baby, baby  
> Yeah!_

**Friday, 4/15**

Ren was just waking up when he saw his phone. He read the text from Makoto. 

_She called me Ren. It’s probably because she felt bad. If she calls me Ren on Tuesday, then I should tell her not to worry about what she said._

He read the text again. He didn’t know why.

_I have to start thinking about those requirements. An official name? I can make something up. A teacher to sponsor us? Hopefully Kawakami will agree. And four members. Maybe I can convince Ryuji. Maybe Ann. But then there’s a spot for one more. Makoto? Nah, she’s busy enough. I’ll have to figure something out. Time for school._

Ren got ready for school and left. 

-

Ren was waiting at the entrance to the schoolgates. Classes had just ended, and he had agreed to meet Ryuji afterschool. But Ryuji was 5 minutes late.

_It’s not like he’s getting extra help from a teacher. What could he be doing?_

Suddenly, a girl walked up to Ren. A girl who wasn’t Ann or Makoto. She wore a white sweater paired with the school uniform skirt. She had black hair in a ponytail. There were several nasty looking bruises on her face and her legs. 

“Excuse me, but are you Ren Amamiya?” The girl asked. Her voice was quiet. 

_She could just be here to ask my kill count. But there’s an honest look in her eyes._

“Yes. Who’s asking?” Ren tried to be friendly but not too friendly.

“My name is Shiho Suzui. Ann’s told me about you. She said that she was hoping you two could be friends. I’ve heard the rumors and wanted to make sure that you aren’t a criminal.”

“Nice to meet you, Suzui-san. Thanks for speaking with me rather than assume the rumors are true.” Ren smiled.

_Ann hasn’t told me about her yet. I should ask her tomorrow._

Shiho looked over Ren. When she was done, she smiled.

“You certainly don’t look like a criminal. Be nice to Ann, okay?” Shiho said as she turned to walk away.

Ren noticed the bruises again.

_I have to ask about those bruises. They look terrible._

Ren stopped her.

“Suzui-san, I know we just met, but are you alright? Those bruises don’t look normal.”

He said.

Shiho’s eyes widened for a second, almost as if she was remembering something. Then they went back to normal, but she wouldn’t look Ren in the eye. 

“I play volleyball. They’re just bruises from practice. That’s all. Thanks for your concern.”

Ren put a hand on her shoulder.

“You never answered if you were alright, so I’ll ask again. Shiho, are you okay?”

Shiho looked at him and had a look in her face that was thankful yet nervous.

“I, um, have to go.”

Shiho left. Ren wasn’t able to stop her this time. 

_Now I need to talk to Ann about her._

Ryuji came down the stairs and walked up to Ren.

“What kept you?” Ren asked.

“Nothing. Let’s go get beef bowls.” Ryuji said dismissively.

“It wasn’t nothing if it took you this long.” Ren said.

“You really wanna know?”

“If I didn’t, would I be asking?”

“Fine. I was taking a shit.”

“Ah. Sorry I asked.”

“You should be, man. Let’s forget about it and get some food.”

-

The beef bowl shop was easy to find, even if Ryuji was leading Ren there. Going to the shop consisted of Ren taking his normal train to Shibuya and then just walking down central street. 

The beef bowl shop had a standard interior. Two u-shaped counters took up most of the space. Customers sat on the outside of the counters while employees made the food on the inside of the counters. It looked simple enough. Ren and Ryuji chose to sit at the counter with the least people at it. 

“So man, what do you think you’re gonna get?” Ryuji asked.

“What do you recommend?” Ren responded. 

“The normal beef bowl is pretty good. That’s what I’ll be getting.” 

“Alright. I’ll go with that.”

The employee at the counter took their orders and quickly got them their food. They paid when they were served. It was the last of Ren’s money. 

_At least I’m working tonight._

Both Ren and Ryuji tore through their meals. They said nothing to each other until they finished eating.

“Damn that was effin’ good. What’d you think?” Ryuji asked. There was still some food in his mouth. 

“It was good. I’m glad you chose this place. You still want to know what happened yesterday?” Ren said.

“Of course. Don’t leave out any details.” Ryuji said as he swallowed what food was left in his mouth.

Ren nodded but knew he would have to.

“Well, we started off just studying normally. But I was trying to get under her nerves.” Ren looked up at Ryuji to gauge his interest in this part. Ryuji was already on the edge of his seat. “Everytime I would ask a question, I would use a strange name for her. Makoto, General Niijima, Miss President.”

Ryuji's mouth was wide open in amazement.

“Did it piss her off?” He said.

“Not until I got to the final name. I called her babe.” Ren said while smiling.

“And?! Did she flip out?!”

_Better to just say “yeah” rather than tell him what actually happened._

“Hoo boy. You should’ve seen her. She was pissed. But that’s not the craziest part.” Ryuji was about to fall out of his seat from leaning forward. “While I was walking back to my apartment building, I noticed her following me. I asked her why she was following me, but she was confused. She said she was going home.” Ren put more emphasis into the last sentence, obviously delivering it as the punch line of his story.

“I don’t get it.” Ryuji said.

“We live in the same apartment building, Ryuji.” Ren said disappointedly.

“Dude! For real?! That’s crazy. You don’t know how lucky you are. But she is kinda stuck up.” 

_Oh, I think I do._

“I guess I am pretty lucky. And no, she's not stuck up. Now that I told you my story, it’s your turn. What’s gone down with you this week?”

“Eh, not much. Just that castle shit. Not much else.”

_Oh yeah. Kamoshida called him the “Track Traitor.” I still need to ask about that._

“About that. If it’s not too personal, what’d Kamoshida mean when he called you the Track Traitor?” Ren said. He tried to read Ryuji’s expression while he said it. 

Ryuji sighed before he started his story.

“Last year, I was on the track team. Everything was going great. My grades were bad, but I had running. It was something that I uh, what's the word? Excelled at. Then Kamoshida came. I guess he thought that the track team was taking away from the volleyball team in some way. He convinced Kobayakawa to fire the coach at the time and make himself the new coach. He began running us like crazy. It was almost impossible to run as much as we did. It was abuse. I got angry with him a few times, and that’s when he saw his opportunity. Somehow, he found out some bullshit about my family. He then made fun of me during practice about it. I flipped out and hit him. He broke my leg and called it self defense. He then convinced Kobayakawa that he should dismantle the track team because of what I did. Kobayakwa did it, and now the former track team members blame me. Ever since, I’ve been Ryuji the track traitor and delinquent instead of Ryuji the runner. It sucks. But at least you’re taking the spotlight away from me.” Ryuji was angry just explaining the story.

_Damn. What do I say to that?_

“I’m happy to take the spotlight, Ryuji. And I’m happy I met you. You’re one of the only people who’s been genuinely nice to me. And you’re not Ryuji the delinquent. You’re my friend Ryuji.”

_I can’t deny the cheesiness of what I just said. But Ryuji won’t care. That’s what matters._

“Thanks man. You wanna tell me about your assault? It’s only fair.” Ryuji said. 

_I can’t. But it would be a dick move to not tell him after what he told me. I’ll just give a quick summary._

“I stopped a drunk guy from forcing himself on a woman. He fell, blamed me, called the police, and got me arrested. Apparently he’s pretty powerful because he forced a quick trial and got his name removed from all of the official documents. I was given probation instead of time in juvenile hall, so I guess I got off easy.”

Ren hadn’t told the story to anyone in Tokyo. 

_Should I tell Makoto? Nah. I should wait. I’ll have to tell her if we keep studying. I’ll have to tell Ann as well._

“That’s bullshit! Rotten adults are scum!” Ryuji was yelling.

Ren quickly tried to calm him down.

“Chill, dude. A beef bowl shop is not the place to rage against the machine.”

“Eff that. What happened to you should be a crime! It just pisses me off.”

_I wouldn’t have told him if I knew this would happen. Think, Ren, think. How can you calm him down?_

Ren thought back to his text with Makoto.

_I need four members…_

“Hey Ryuji? You know what calms me down?” 

Ryuji paused his meltdown to listen to what Ren had to say.

“Gardening.” Ren said.

“Aw dude, what does gardening have to do with-wait. Did Miss President approve your club?” Ryuji said.

_Success!_

“Kinda. I need four members, a teacher, and an official name.” Ren said.

“What do you have so far?” Ryuji asked.

“I count for one out of four members. I think I have a name. That’s it.” 

“Can I be your second member? I don’t know shit about gardening but I could use something to do.” 

“Of course you can join. Any ideas for members?”

Ryuji thought to himself.

“There’s this kid with blue hair. His name’s Mishima. I think he’s in your class.” He suggested.

“Pass. Everytime I look in his direction he shields his face.” Ren said dismissively.

“I also don’t think he’d have time anyway. He’s on the volleyball team. I heard a rumor that he’s pretty much Kamoshida’s lapdog. But besides him, I got nothing.”

“Alright. Thanks for joining. I’ll let you know about the other members once I get them to join. I gotta get to work now. Wanna hang out Sunday?” Ren said.

“Can’t on Sunday. I have to help my mom around the house. We can figure something out for next week. Good luck at your job.”

The two stood up and exited the beef bowl shop. Ryuji went home. Ren went to Yongen. It was time to get to work. 

-

Ren opened the door to an empty Leblanc. After a few seconds, Sojiro came down the stairs in the back with a rolled up apron. 

“If you’re gonna work here, you’re gonna need an apron.” He said as he tossed the apron to Ren. 

Ren unrolled the apron revealing a design that he dreaded. The apron was plain white, except for the middle, which read “World’s Best Dad!” in bright red.

“Consider it your salary for today.” Sojiro said.

_I’m gonna starve if I don’t actually get paid._

“Um, Sakura-san, I mean Sojiro, I would be willing to do some actual work if I was able to get paid.”

Sojiro looked Ren in the eye.

“That apron not enough for you?” He had a condescending tone. 

“No, I **love it** …” Ren was struggling from saying he loved it and the fact that he was asking for money. “But I don’t have much access to food at the moment. I was kinda depending on being able to feed myself from this job.”

“Tell you what. If you help me out tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday until your actual next day of work, I’ll feed you. **If** you do your job.” Sojiro said. 

_Doesn’t sound like there’s much room to negotiate._

“Deal. But do I have to wear this apron?” Ren asked.

“You make better coffee when you wear an apron that represents yourself.” Sojiro said dismissively. 

“If you say so. So where should I start today? The tables are already clean and there are no customers to serve.” Ren said.

“Well, you’re working less for Leblanc, and more working for me. That means you do what I say. Even if it’s not related to making coffee. Got it?” 

“Got it.”

_This isn’t what this was supposed to be._

“Lucky for you, there’s nothing to do today. We’ll be making coffee.” Sojiro said.

The two went behind the counter and Sojiro explained the basics of coffee making to Ren. He then told Ren to make him a cup of coffee. Ren did as he was told and was actually able to produce a cup of coffee. Whether it was good or not was up for debate. Sojiro took a sip.

“How is it for a first try?” Ren asked. He had hope in his voice.

_Maybe I’ll be good at this._

“Terrible. It has the wrong kind of bitterness to it. Here’s what you should have done.” 

Sojiro proceeded to use the same ingredients as Ren but made slight changes to the process. He handed Ren the new cup of coffee. Ren tasted it.

_Wow. That’s pretty damn good._

“We’re done for the day. Let me get you some curry to go with the coffee.” Sojiro said.

Ren sat down at the bar and waited for his curry. Sojiro began preparing it when he spoke to Ren.

“So Ren. How’s Shujin treating you?” Sojiro didn’t look at Ren as he spoke.

_Junpei told him where I was going to school._

“It’s fine, I guess. The other students could be better. So could the teachers. So could everything else. But every high school is like that, right?”

_Standard answer. Hopefully he’ll finish my curry soon so I can eat and leave._

“Not mine. Hoo boy. Let me tell you, high school was fantastic back in my day. We used to…” Sojiro began.

_Oh fuck. What have I done?_

Ren tried to tune Sojiro out but still caught a few snippets of what he was saying.

“...found out my teacher was a maid…”

“...vibes were killed. It was wiggity wack…”

“...slammed the door open and started yelling ‘BABY BABY BABY BABY!’ It was crazy…”

_Some of this stuff is pretty interesting. Maybe I should be listening._

Sojiro handed Ren his curry. 

“There’s my story. Once you’re done eating, you can go. Make sure to come tomorrow if you want food.” He said.

Ren devoured his curry. He handed a clean plate back to Sojiro.

“Thanks, Sojiro. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sojiro nodded and Ren left. While he was walking back to the station, he saw a woman walk into leblanc. She had the goth aesthetic nailed, but that’s not what Ren cared about. 

_THIGHS. THIGHS. THIGHS._

Ren gave her the name Thighs.

_Not like I’ll be seeing her again. What does it matter what I call her? It’s not like I’m calling her Thighs to her face._

Ren went back to the station and went home for the night. 

-

He came home to a giant bag of cat food leaning against his apartment door with a note attached. It didn’t actually say anything. It just had a few doodles and incomprehensible scribbles on it.

_Motherfucking Junpei. At least I can feed Morgana good food now._

-

**Saturday, 4/16**

When lunch began, Ren initiated his mission. He had to convince Kawakami to sponsor his club.

_I should keep my expectations low._

Ren walked up to Kawakami’s desk. She looked up at him expectantly. Ren put on his polite voice.

“Hello, Kawakami-sensei. As you may know, Principal Kobayakawa is requiring me to engage in extracurricular activities at Shujin. But because of my leaked record, the chances of me joining a club are low. So I’ll be starting a club. And I would -”

“Stop. I’ll sponsor it.”

“I know that you aren’t fond - what?” Ren was shocked.

“I’ll sponsor it. I don’t wanna know what it is. It’ll be good for you to do something that isn’t spending time with delinquents.” Kawakami said.

_Little does she know that she is sponsoring that exact thing._

“Thank you, Kawakami-sensei.” He said pleasingly.

-

As soon as school ended, Ann turned around to talk to Ren.

“So what do you want to do?” She asked.

_She’s obviously got something she wants to do._

“What do **you** want to do?” Ren replied.

“Crepes it is, then!” Ann said cheerfully as she stood up. “Let’s get going.”

-

The two arrived at the diner in Shibuya and sat at a booth. 

“So what are you gonna get?” Ann said. There was energy in her voice that wasn’t there when Ren last spoke with her.

_I hate to be a buzzkill, but I have no money._

“I won’t be getting anything.” Ren didn’t want her to ask why.

“Why’s that? This place’s crepes are **soooo** good!” She replied.

_Dammit._

“I… um… am a little low on money.” Ren was embarrassed.

_I shouldn’t be this embarrassed. It’s not like I’m getting crepes with Makoto. It’s just Ann._

“Oh that’s fine. I’ll buy one for you!” Ann said.

Ren wasn’t about to turn down free food.

“Thank you, Ann.”

Ann ordered crepes for both of them. Once she was done ordering, her phone beeped. She held it up and read whatever text came. Her energy immediately drained and she was left with a frown on her face. 

_I should press her about this._

“Ann, is everything okay?” Ren said. He leaned forward. 

“Um…”

_I won’t let this go like with Shiho._

“Ann, you can talk to me. Seriously.”

There was still reluctance in her eyes.

“It might feel better to talk about it with someone.” Ren added.

“Well, remember how I told you I wasn’t dating Kamoshida? That’s not entirely true.” She finally said.

_How do I respond? I can’t support that but I don’t want to alienate her._

Ann could see the conflict in Ren’s eyes.

“Hey! Don’t get the wrong idea! It’s not like I’m doing it willingly.” She said.

_What a relief._

“Have you gone to the police? Or told your parents?” Ren struggled with the last part.

_Parents can be uncaring._

Ann shook her head.

“That’s the thing! I can’t. He says if I don’t date him, then Shiho loses her starting position on the volleyball team. Oh I’m sorry you don't know Shiho. She’s-” 

Ren cut her off.

“I met her yesterday. I got the impression she’s your best friend. Am I right?”

“Yeah you’re right. Volleyball is all she’s got and I don’t want to take that away from her. But now Kamoshida is pushing me more. He wants me to go to his house.”

_I can almost see Ryuji standing up, slamming his fist on the table, and yelling ‘That effin asshole!’_

“Don’t go. You shouldn’t even be considering it.” Ren said.

“I know, I know. But Shiho-”

“Ann, you can’t think like that. You would be hurting yourself if you went. Talk with Shiho about it. Maybe you two can figure out how to get out of the situation.” Ren said.

_Hold on. Shiho was covered in bruises when I saw her. And she’s on the volleyball team. Could Kamoshida be taking out his frustration with Ann on her? Shit…_

“You’re right. I’ll talk to her on Monday.” Ann said as she typed a message into her phone. She put it down.

_I’ll assume that she was turning down Kamoshida._

The crepes arrived and Ann immediately cheered up. Ren let her eat her crepe in silence. He took a few bites of his crepe and it was actually pretty good. 

_I have been getting some delicious handouts the past few days._

The two finished their crepes. Neither could decide whether to continue their conversation from before or to change the subject.

_I should lighten the mood. She already has a plan for what to do next._

“Hey Ann, could I ask you something?” Ren said.

Ann made a cautious look.

“It’s nothing related to Kamoshida.” Ren said as he smiled.

Ann nodded.

“You wanna join my club?” Ren finally asked.

“...What? You’re starting a club? For what?!” She said loudly.

_People really forget about anything to talk about clubs. Huh._

“The Student Council President told me that the principal wants me to engage in school activities. Because no clubs would accept me, I’ll be doing some gardening. I could use some help.”

Ann laughed when he mentioned gardening.

“Sure, why not. You have enough members? Or is it just me and you?”

Ren smirked.

“You want it to be just us?”

She laughed again.

“No. Just wondering. So who’re the other members?”

“Well, Ryuji will be in the club. Maybe you two could catch up. We still need a fourth. Any suggestions? Ren asked.

“Can Shiho join?” Ann asked back.

“Of course. We can ask her on Monday together.” 

Ann smiled at that.

“Yeah! Let’s do that.”

They hung out for a little longer, and decided to part ways. 

_Three out of four. Almost there. Hopefully Shiho joins. She was nice. If she doesn’t, I have no idea who will be the fourth._

Ren went to work out at Leblanc.

-

Shiho sat on a bench in the courtyard doing her homework. School had ended a few hours ago, and volleyball practice had just ended. _I would walk to the station if my legs weren’t so sore. Hopefully they’ll feel better by the time I finish my homework,_ she thought.

She was still working when Mishima walked up to her. She heard him coming, so she looked up and smiled at him. He met her smile with a look of fear on his face. He had fresh bruises. Shiho’s smile dropped.

“Kamoshida wants to talk with you in the faculty office, Suzui-san.” Mishima said. The fear was in his voice as well.

Shiho winced. 

“Did he say why?” She managed to say. The fear began to take over.

“No. Just to go and see him.” Mishima left once he finished.

Shiho sighed. _If I don’t go, I’ll be kicked off the team. Then what’ll my parents think of me? I can tough it out. It can’t be worse than a few bruises,_ she thought. She packed her bag and made her way to the faculty office.

-

**Sunday, 4/17**

Ren awoke to his phone ringing. It was Ann.

“Hello?” He said groggily.

“Ren? It’s Ann. Somethings wrong with Shiho. I asked her to hang out but she said she just wants to stay home and think. This doesn’t sound like her. And she’s stopped answering my texts! I don’t know what to do!” Ann said. There was much more urgency in her voice than usual.

_I don’t know Shiho nearly as well as Ann does, so why is she calling me? Am I the only other person she’s on good terms with? Jeez. That doesn’t matter though. Shiho is what matters right now. What if she just wants to stay home for a day? I’ve had those days. But she had those bruises. And Ann was worried if she didn’t go to Kamoshida’s house that he would punish Shiho. Could he have punished her? No. No way. That would be too quick. Then again, I’ve only been at Shujin for a week. What do I know about Kamoshida’s abuse process? I’ll just tell Ann to try and talk to Shiho about what’s going on. If that doesn’t work, we’ll talk to her tomorrow._

“Ann, calm down so we can think about this. What I think you should do is keep trying to talk with her. If you aren’t able to talk with her today, then we’ll talk to her tomorrow. Sound good?”

Ann took a deep breath over the phone.

“Yeah. Sounds good. I’m sure it’s fine.” She said.

“If it’s not, then we can talk to her and solve the problem.” Ren said.

“Right. Thanks, Ren.” Ann hung up.

_Did I handle that well?_

Ren was about to get ready for school, but he realized it was Sunday.

_I’m gonna take a much needed break._

He went back to bed, but left his ringer on.

-

Ren opened the door to an empty Leblanc yet again. Sojiro was behind the counter cleaning dishes.

“Let’s get started.”

They jumped right into Ren’s coffee training.

“Today you’ll be drinking whatever you make, so now you have more incentive to make it good.” Sojiro said.

Sojiro saw Ren gulp.

“Don’t worry. It can’t be that bad of coffee if it’s made at Leblanc.” He added.

Ren started his coffee, making sure that he did what Sojiro showed him. He finished the coffee and poured it into his mug. He went around to the side of the counter and took a seat. He expected curry. But first, he had to test his coffee. Ren took a sip. It actually wasn’t bad.

“Well?” Sojiro said.

“I think I’m a fast learner.” Ren replied.

“I’d hope so. If you weren’t, I’d have fired you. Let me get you some curry.”

Ren didn’t say anything as he waited. Sojiro broke the silence when he handed Ren his curry.

“Ren. Tell me why you decided to learn to make coffee.” Sojiro said.

_To make money to pay for my fatass cat._

“It’s what this job entails right?” Ren asked while he ate his curry.

“I thought you’d say that. You see, if you didn’t want to be learning to make coffee, you would have found another job. It’s not hard to find work in a city like this. So I’ll ask you again. Why do you want to learn to make coffee?” Sojiro said. He was staring at Ren, analyzing him.

_It seems like he has a specific answer in mind. I should give him that answer. But what is it?_

Ren took a second to think about what he knew about Sojiro from their time together. 

_He seems to consider himself a ladies man. He enjoys cooking and coffee. Maybe the two go together?_

“For the women.” Ren said. No amount of confidence could make him sound cool while saying it.

Sojiro laughed at him.

“Suit yourself. That’s what I’ll be teaching you about from now on.” Sojiro said.

_At least I’ll be getting paid to listen. I might even learn a few things._

“I had a feeling that’s what your true answer would be. So I called a friend of mine to help out.” He added.

_Uh oh._

A minute after Sojiro said that, the bell at the door rang. Ren looked over and saw the person he least expected.

Thighs.

“Hey Sojiro. What’s this thing you wanted me to help with? I don’t have much time you know.” She said.

_The Thighs can speak!_

Sojiro gestured to Ren.

“This kid wants to learn how to talk to a woman. I thought it would be good for him to have some practice rather than just hear about it.” He said.

_I can’t talk to Thighs! How would I focus?_

“A worthy cause. I’ll help. But only if the kid agrees to help out at the clinic.” She said.

Ren was too lost in thought to reply. Sojiro hit his shoulder. Ren regained his focus.

“Hm? Oh sure.” He muttered.

The woman smiled. “Then let’s get started.”

-

Sojiro had the pair sit across from each other in one of the booths. 

“Alright Ren. Go.” He said.

“Just go? Is there no prompt?” Ren asked.

“Your prompt is that there’s a beautiful woman sitting across from you. I’ll be over there listening. If you do poorly, then you’re fired. Now go.” Sojiro said as he took a seat at the bar.

Ren gulped when he looked at the woman. She smiled.

_Her legs are hidden under the table. You can focus._ _You got this, Ren._

Ren deepened his voice before he said his opener.

“Hey. What’s your name?” He asked. His attempted suaveness was cringeworthy, but the woman didn’t laugh.

“My name is Tae Takemi. And are you Ren Amamiya? I’ve heard so much about you.” It was obvious from her voice that she was teasing him.

_I hope that she’s not talking about the rumors._

“Indeed I am. Only good things, I hope.” His voice was going back to normal.

_This will be easier if I just calm down and be myself._

“Unfortunately, they **are** all good. I only like bad boys.” She was still teasing him. 

Ren heard Sojiro chuckling.

_She’s got me in a corner._

“That’s good. Most of the things people say about me are wrong.” Ren said.

“How so, **Renren**?” She said in a sexy voice.

_What the fuck? Is this how Makoto felt when I changed her name? I can’t respond to that._

After Ren was silent in thought for about 20 seconds, Tae began rubbing her leg on the outside of his leg..

_Motherfucker. She knows me too well._

He took a quick glance under the table. It was obvious and Tae noticed it. She didn’t seem to mind. Or maybe she was pretending not to mind.

_THIGHS THIGH THIGHS THIGHS THIGHS._

“Did I lose you, Ren? Let’s change the subject. What interests you Ren?” She said. Ren was too focused on her legs to notice that she toned down the sexiness in her voice.

“I, um, I like, uh, thighs.” He said. He didn’t realize that he said that.

Sojiro laughed and went up to the attic, but Ren didn’t notice.

“Oh?” Tae raised her eyebrows.

“Shit! Um, I meant that I am interested in…” Tae stopped rubbing her leg on his.

_There was something about a clinic. Is she a doctor?_

“I am interested in uh, anatomy.” Ren said.

“You are? Did you know that I’m a doctor?” She leaned forward.

“I guessed.” Ren replied.

“I don’t like men who guess. I want a man who knows what he wants.” Her sexy voice was back.

“I know what I want.” Ren brought back his attempt at a suave voice.

“And what’s that?” Tae was fully leaning into her sexy voice.

“It’s-” Ren began, but Tae began rubbing her leg on the inside of his leg.

He made another obvious glance under the table.

_THIGHS THIGH THIGHS THIGHS THIGHS._

“Thighs!” Ren blurted.

Ren could hear Sojiro laughing from the attic.

“I can tell. Come and see me at my clinic on Thursday. Have a good evening, Ren. Give Sojiro my regards.” Tae stood up and left Leblanc. Sojiro came back down the stairs.

_He can’t fire me for that. There was foul play. Granted, foul play was welcomed but it was still foul play._

“You’re not fired. Go home and think about how badly you failed.” Sojiro said. Despite his harsh words, there was kindness in his voice.

Ren stood up, composed himself, and left. 

_What I learned: To fluster people, rub their leg under the table._

Ren laughed at his own thoughts.

_It’s not that funny. I’m just so happy._

Ren got back to his apartment and went to bed.

He was unprepared for what the next day would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter feels bloated, it's because of the scene with Tae. It was originally meant to be in the next chapter, but because of what happens in the next chapter, it feels incredibly out of place. I didn't want to cut it entirely, so I moved it to this chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! If you have any criticism, or just anything you'd like to share, leave a comment. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	6. Super Rich Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Close my eyes and feel the crash_

**Monday, 4/18**

Ren was sitting in class. He hadn’t heard back from Ann and he hadn’t been able to talk to her yet. 

_I’ll do it at lunch. I don’t want her to get yelled at because of me disrupting class._

Kawakami’s lecture was interrupted by the student closest to the door. 

“IS SHE GONNA JUMP?!”

_Holy shit._

The class was sent into a panic. Everyone immediately stood up from their desk, Ann and Ren included. Another student yelled.

“IS THAT SUZUI-SAN?!”

_Uh oh. Ann could try something crazy._

The panic got worse. Kawakami was trying to get everyone to calm down but nobody could hear her. Ann made for the door. Ren grabbed his bag and followed. When they got to the hallway, they were swarmed by other students. It was pure chaos. Ann started going to the stairs when everyone in the hall gasped. Ren turned to look through the window into the court yard and could see Shiho. Falling.

_She was not okay. I shouldn’t have let her go._

Ren didn’t see her hit the ground. He was too far back from window. The crowd resumed its panic. Ann immediately went down the stairs. Ren lost sight of her.

_What do I do? There’s nothing I can do right now to help Ann. Her best friend just attempted suicide._

Ren was standing when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Ryuji.

“Hey man! We have to get down there!” Ryuji yelled over the noise of the students.

Ren nodded. The two ran down the stairs and out to the courtyard. When they got to the front of the crowd they saw Ann knelt down next to Shiho’s broken body. She still had the bruises from the other day. Along with some new ones.

_That piece of shit. This is his fault. How can he get away with this shit? Is this school in on it?_

Ren was becoming visibly angry and Ryuji noticed. 

“What is it, man?!” He said.

Ren looked him in the eye.

“I think this is Kamoshida’s fault.” Ren said.

“What!? THAT ASSHOLE!” Ryuji was yelling. The crowd around the two was more worried about Ryuji’s yelling than the dying girl in front of them. 

_I forgot that Ryuji doesn’t care about evidence._

Ren saw that blue haired boy from his class run out of the crowd. 

_He must’ve heard Ryuji yell. Was his name Mishima? Isn’t he on the volleyball team? Does he know something?_

“Ryuji. Let’s go.” Ren said as he started running after Mishima.

“Dude, where are you go- OH!” Ryuji saw Mishima running and took off in pursuit.

There wasn’t much of an actual chase. Ren and Ryuji quickly cornered Mishima at the end of the hallway. 

“W-what do you guys want?” His voice was not helping his case for not knowing something.

Ryuji was about to start yelling, but Ren stopped him.

_We need to be calm._

Ren looked at Mishima and could see the terror in his eyes.

_This kid definitely knows something. I’m gonna assume it’s related to Shiho. From the look in his eyes, he definitely believes the rumors about me. This will be easy._

“Mishima, we know you’re involved with what Suzui-san just did.” Ren said calmly.

“W-WHAT?! How could you say that?! I had nothing to do with it, I swear!” Mishima looked like he was about to shit himself.

_I’m gonna make another assumption. Doesn’t matter if it’s wrong._

“But we saw you talking to Suzui-san the other day.” Ren kept his cool. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper now.

“That doesn’t mean anything! I could have been talking to her about anything.”

_So you were talking to her._

Ren let out a fake sigh.

_That was obviously fake but this kid won’t notice._

“Mishima, I didn’t want to have to do this.” Ren began moving his hand around in his bag. There was no weapon in it, but that’s not what Mishima thought. “If you won’t talk, we’re gonna have to do this the hard way.” 

Ryuji gave Ren a look.

“Dude. Chill out.” He said.

_Apparently my acting actually is pretty good._

Ren gave Ryuji a look that said, “Am I really gonna pull a weapon on this kid?”

Ryuji struggled to figure out what Ren’s facial expression meant, but he got it eventually.

Mishima was shaking. 

“Mishima, if you don’t tell us what you said to Shiho, then, well…” Ren held up his bag. “You’re gonna see what’s in here.” 

Mishima made a look like he did actually shit himself.

“OK! OK! I’ll talk! Just don’t hurt me!”

Ren put down his bag.

“Start talking’” Ryuji said.

“The other day, after volleyball practice, Kamoshida asked me to send Suzui-san to him. He didn’t say why. I went and told her. Later, when I was leaving, I heard screams coming from the P.E. faculty office. I ran. I’m a coward.” Mishima said.

_No shit. Actually there probably is shit. Gross._

“You got that right! I’ve heard enough. I’m going to Kamoshida!” Ryuji said and began running towards the P.E. faculty office.

_Oh fuck. He’s gonna get himself expelled. I have to stop him._

Ren picked up his bag and began to chase after Ryuji. Even with Ryuji’s formerly broken leg, he was much faster than Ren. Ren only caught up to him when Ryuji stopped to open the door.

“Ryuji, think about what you’re about to do. Kamoshida already hates you. Accusing him of something will just make him punish you. Revealing that you know what he did will probably get you expelled.”

“I don’t care! That bastard-”

“Sakamoto-kun. Amamiya-kun. May I ask why you two are outside of the P.E. faculty office?” Makoto said as she walked towards them.

“We’re actually doing something about the shit that happens at Shujin!” Ryuji said. 

_He just had to say we._

Makoto looked hurt by the words.

“Sakamoto-kun, please go back to class.” She said.

“But-” Ryuji protested.

“I don’t want to hear it. Go.” 

“Fine.”

Ryuji seemed to respect Makoto’s authority to punish him more than Kamoshida’s.

“Why’re you actually here, Ren?” Makoto said as she turned towards Ren.

_I legitimately have no idea what she’s thinking right now. Why’s she calling me Ren now?_

“I followed Ryuji to stop him from doing something stupid.” Ren said.

“Why would he do something stupid?” Makoto asked.

_I shouldn’t be talking about this right outside his door._

“Could we go to the student council room?” Ren asked.

“I see no need for-” 

“Trust me. We need the student council room.”

Ren didn’t wait for an answer and began walking. She followed.

Once the two were in the student council room, Makoto spoke first.

“Ren, if this is another one of your games, at a time like this, then I will not hesitate to punish you.”

“It’s not a game.” Ren paused before he spoke again. “I have reason to believe that Suguru Kamoshida assaulted Shiho Suzui.” 

Makoto stood there, absorbing what Ren said.

“That’s a serious accusation. Where’s your evidence?” She asked.

“Well, I’ll tell you why I believe that he did it, but I can’t promise that it translates to evidence. I spent time with Ann Takamaki the other day. You may have heard the rumors that she is dating Kamoshida. It’s not a rumor, it’s true. She told me that Kamoshida is forcing her to date him by threatening Suzui-san’s position on the volleyball team. I also spoke with Suzui-san the other day. She was covered in abnormal bruises and ran off when I asked if she was alright. The other volleyball players can be seen with these abnormal bruises as well. Kamoshida could be abusing all of the volleyball players, but back to Suzui-san. While I was with Ann, she received a text from Kamoshida asking her to come over. She denied him. At about the same time, Mishima, a second year, delivered a message from Kamoshida to Suzui asking her to report to him in the faculty office. When Mishima was walking past the office later, he heard screams. Because of what happened in that office, Suzui-san jumped today.”

Makoto’s jaw had dropped, and she was staring at Ren.

“Ren, ah, Amamiya-kun, let me consider this for a day. We’ll proceed from there.” She finally said.

“But Niijima-senpai, we need to act now. A girl almost died!” Ren protested.

“You think I don’t know?! We need to be careful and consider the consequences of confronting him. Rushing in would be reckless. Give me time and I will take action. Please don’t do anything until then.” Makoto responded.

 _Is Ryuji right? It would be reckless to just go in, but a girl just threw her self from the roof. We need to do_ **_something_ ** _. But I respect Makoto. I’ll give her this chance._

“Fine. Just make sure you do something. I’ll see you at our study session tomorrow.” Ren picked up his stuff and left. 

-

When Ren walked into Leblanc that evening, Sojiro noticed something was off.

“Something happen at school?” He asked.

“You could say that.” Ren replied.

“Sit down. You don’t have to work today.” Sojiro said.

“You’re not gonna ask what happened?” Ren was surprised.

“I was hoping you’d tell me.” Sojiro said.

“Ah. The short version is that a girl jumped from the roof, and there’s reason to believe that it's a teacher’s fault.”

“You know this girl?”

“Kind of. I’m friends with her best friend, and I’ve only spoken to her once.” Ren said.

He remembered how he let Shiho go.

“Did the girl live?” Sojiro asked.

_Did she? I haven’t actually heard anything. She looked terrible in the courtyard._

“I, uh, I dunno.” Ren said.

“That’s your first problem. Knowledge is power. You’d feel better if you knew how she’s doing.” 

“I guess.” 

“You guess?” Sojiro questioned, but he didn’t let Ren respond. “Back to this teacher. Did he care at all about what happened?”

“I don’t know. I try to avoid him.”

“Knowledge is power, Ren. Remember that. Life becomes a lot easier the more you know about the people around you.” 

_How much do I actually know about the people around me? Do I care enough to involve myself in their problems? With Ryuji, his problem is with Kamoshida. I guess I’m helping him move on just by hanging out with him. For Ann, I helped her with Kamoshida the other day but look what happened because of that. For Makoto, I… I haven’t helped Makoto. I’ve mostly teased her and made her feel bad. But she’s trying to control what I do. And she stopped me from doing anything about Kamoshida. I barely know her but she’s important to my everyday life. I need to make an effort to get to know her. I failed Shiho. If I had tried harder to talk to her, maybe she wouldn’t have jumped. Or maybe she would’ve stayed away from Kamoshida._

Ren continued to think about these things before arriving at his conclusion.

_Sojiro is right. Knowledge is power._

Sojiro snapped Ren out of his thoughts.

“Here. It’s your pay. Go home and get a good night's rest.”

“Why are you paying me? I didn’t work.” Ren asked.

_I don’t usually question handouts but knowledge is power._

“It’s not that you deserve the money. It’s that you need it. Now go home.”

Ren left Leblanc. He grabbed some food from the convenience store down the street and went back to his apartment. 

-

Makoto laid awake in her bed that night, considering what Ren had told her. _Could Kamoshida really have done that? If the abuse was as obvious as Ren says, wouldn’t the police have already involved themselves? Is Ren telling the truth, or does he just not like Kamoshida? Ren did allege that Kamoshida was the one who leaked his record. Do I trust Ren? Can I trust Ren? He did make a strong case. I’ll test the waters tomorrow. I’ll speak with Kamoshida, and gauge what’s true based on his reaction. But if Ren’s right, then Kamoshida’s dangerous. But I have my aikido. And I’ll keep the door open. It’ll be fine_ , she told herself.

Makoto closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**-**

**Tuesday, 4/19**

Ren sat behind an empty seat in class that day. Ann hadn't come to class.

_Understandable. I need to talk to her. I’ll call her tonight._

Ren felt his phone vibrate. He looked down to see a text from Ryuji.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

You wanna eat on the roof together?

**Ren Amamiya:**

We’re allowed on the roof after yesterday?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

No. But it’s the place at the school with the least people. So, you want to eat together?

**Ren Amamiya:**

Fine. Give me some time to get some bread and I’ll be there. 

Ren put away his phone and tried to focus on class.

-

Ren opened the door to the roof. Ryuji was waiting for him along with someone else. 

_Floof Girl._

“Hey Ren! Someone wants to meet you!” Ryuji said.

Floof Girl smiled. She failed to notice Ryuji mouthing “She’s hot. Don’t mess this up.” to Ren.

“Hi there. I’m Ren Amamiya.” He bowed.

_When’s the last time I bowed?_

“Hello Ren. I’m Haru.” The girl had a very high pitched voice. There was so much positivity in her voice that it cheered Ren up.

“Haru…?” Ren asked.

“Just Haru.” She said. She was still smiling.

_What’s her last name? I’ll ask Ryuji._

“So, Haru. What brings you to the roof?” Ren was starting to smile.

“Well, you two saw me gardening when you guys came here on Monday.” She gestured towards the mini-gardens. “Today I’m tending my plants.”

_A gardener! She actually knows how to garden! Not that we were actually gonna garden, but it would help convince Makoto that we’re actually doing stuff._

Ren glanced at the mini-gardens. 

“I think that the plants look great. So great, in fact, that I’d like to extend to you an invitation to join the gardening club.” Ren felt like being polite. He didn’t know why.

Haru giggled.

“So formal. I’ll join. What do you guys plan on growing?” She asked.

Ryuji felt the need to answer this one.

“Well, uh, we’re gonna be growing plants. Maybe some vegetables. You know. The good stuff!”

Ren nodded.

“What he said.”

Haru smiled.

“I’m excited to help. I have to get back to class so I can eat. Here’s my number. Let me know about anything club related. See you!” She said as she walked away.

_She might be the nicest person at this school._

“Thanks for introducing us. What’s her last name?” Ren said as he took a seat at one of the desks.

“I dunno. She didn’t say. But am I a good wingman or what?!” Ryuji said. He was clearly more excited about Haru than Ren was. 

“You were a good **club member**. Now, what’d you wanna talk about?”

“Nothing really. I just thought it’d be bad to eat alone after what happened.” Ryuji said.

_He’s right._

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Ren said.

Ryuji smiled.

The two didn’t talk much as they ate. Ryuji spoke up.

“What’d Miss President say to you yesterday?”

“She asked me why we were at Kamoshida’s room. I told her about what Kamoshida did and how I know.”

“And?! What’d she say?”

_He gets so invested whenever any story is told to him._

“She didn’t say much. Just that she would think about it and maybe do something today.”

“You think she’ll do anything?” Ryuji asked.

_I hope so. Shiho tried to kill herself because of him. He needs to be stopped. But will Makoto act? I have no idea._

“I got no clue. If she knows what’s right, then I’m sure she’ll do something.”

“Alright man. If she does nothing then I got words for her and Kamoshida!” Ryuji said.

“Whatever you say. I’m gonna go back to class. You still wanna hang this week?”

“Yeah dude. Just let me know when. I got nothing else to do.”

“Will do. See ya later.”

Ryuji waved goodbye as Ren went back into Shujin. As Ren walked back to class, he heard some new rumors.

“There he is! Did you hear what Mishima said about him?”

“Nah, what’d he say?”

“Apparently the transfer student keeps bombs in his bag.”

Ren chuckled at that, but then thought about it more.

_Mishima didn’t learn his lesson. Instead of trying to redeem himself for what happened to Shiho, he just went and spread more rumors about me. That fucker. I’ll get him back._

Ren wasn’t one for vengeance, but he made an exception for Mishima.

-

Makoto left her bag in the student council room. She knew that Ren would be arriving soon, but she did say that she would do something about Kamoshida. _He’ll be upset if I tell him that I did nothing. He won’t care if I’m late if I tell him that I was speaking to Kamoshida,_ she thought.

Makoto began walking to the P.E. faculty office. Volleyball wouldn’t have started yet, considering that school had **just** ended. She finally reached the office. She put on her poker face and entered. The room was surprisingly bare. In the center of the room was Kamoshida’s desk. On on his side was another door. On Makoto’s side there was a filing cabinet. It stood as tall as the wall. Makoto saw a file on Kamoshida’s desk. It was labeled “Amamiya.” _Ren alleged that Kamoshida leaked his record. I should get that file,_ she thought. Kamoshida looked up from his work and smiled at her. It wasn’t a friendly smile. It scared Makoto.

“Hello, Niijima-chan. Can I help you?” He stood up.

“Hello, Kamoshida-san. I was hoping to speak with you.” She said.

“I knew **that.** ” He laughed. “Close the door and take a seat.”

She eyed the door. She looked back at him. The expression on his face made it clear that he wasn’t asking her. He was **ordering** her. She did as she was told. Kamoshida stayed standing.

“What’d you want to talk about Niijima-chan?” He said. He moved to the side of his desk. He was only 3 feet away from Makoto.

 _Remember Makoto. You’re here to determine a reaction. Nothing else. Keep it quick and grab the file,_ she thought. She looked into his eyes.

“I’ve heard from several students that Suzui-san jumped yesterday because you sexually assaulted her.” She didn’t stutter. Not once.

 _I need to keep it brief,_ she thought. 

“Do not worry Niijima-chan. I would never do something so harmful to one of my star athletes.” Kamoshida slowly moved to the door as he spoke.

“And what of your other athletes?” She was letting her nervousness into her voice.

“The best are all that matter. You of all people should know this, Niijima-chan...” He locked the door.

Makoto was too nervous to chide herself. _I need to get out of here. But he’s blocking the door. I have to wait for him to move,_ she thought.

Kamoshida began to walk up behind her. _He’s still too close to the door,_ she thought.

Kamoshida placed his hands on Makoto’s shoulders. 

“...Because you’re one of the best Makoto. Let me show you how special you are to Shujin.” 

He started massaging her shoulders.

She was almost paralyzed with fear, but then she realized that she had her chance.

Makoto pushed herself in the chair into Kamoshida. He was pushed into the file cabinet. 

“You bitch!” He yelled. 

Makoto stood up and kicked Kamoshida in the stomach. It wasn’t enough to leave evidence of an attack, but it was enough to make him double over. She grabbed the file and bolted for the door. She unlocked it and ran out. _He can’t risk being seen chasing the student council president down the hall,_ she thought.

Began began to run towards the Shujin entrance. She was still scared but knew that she had to escape. She stopped. _My bag!_ she thought. She took off to the student council room, not remembering who was waiting for her. 

-

Ren was on his phone playing a game. Makoto was late.

_Is this payback? It doesn’t seem like her to be late._

The door opened suddenly. Ren looked up and saw Makoto. She looked stunned that he was here. There were tears in her eyes.

 _What’s that file? Why’s she crying? Knowledge is power._ _Don’t fuck this up, Ren_.

“Makoto. What happened?”

Makoto didn’t say anything as she grabbed her bag and put the file in it. Ren stood up.

“Makoto. You can talk to me.”

She was stopping herself from crying.

“Can I, Ren? Can I? All you’ve done is play games with me. But the one time you’re honest with me, it gets me hurt.”

She began to walk towards the door, but Ren cut her off.

“I know Makoto. But I know when to take things seriously. This is one of those times. Sit down so we can talk about this.” He said.

Makoto was silent.

“Please?” Ren said.

Makoto took a seat.

“You don’t have to say what happened. Just yes or no. Is this related to Kamoshida?” Ren asked as he took his seat.

Makoto nodded.

_I am beginning to agree with Ryuji. I don’t care if it gets me expelled. He needs to be behind bars._

“Alright. That’s all I needed to know. I’ll walk you home.”

Makoto spoke.

“But you need to study. It would be irresponsible-” 

“Your well being matters more to me than some fucking letter grades, Makoto.”

She looked stunned, but she then nodded. There were still tears in her eyes but they looked better than before.

_She doesn’t need to hold back the tears. I guess she still doesn’t trust me. I need to do better._

“Let’s get going.”

Ren grabbed his bag and led her out of the room.

-

The subway ride to Shibuya was quiet. Neither said anything. Makoto just stared at her feet. Ren would occasionally glance at her.

Nothing changed when they exited the train. Makoto followed Ren, but kept her head down. Ren glanced back at her from time to time.

They finally reached the apartment building. They stepped into the elevator. Makoto didn’t realize that Ren didn’t know what floor she was on.

“What floor?” He asked.

She finally looked up. The tears were gone but she looked tired.

“Oh, um… ##.” She said.

Ren pushed the button.

The silence returned.

The elevator opened and the two went into the hall. Makoto took the lead. They got to her door. She opened it and was about to go in without saying anything but Ren stopped her.

“Makoto, don’t do anything reckless. If you need anything, anything at all, please call me. You have my number.” He said.

Makoto nodded. She closed the door.

_I can’t blame her for being quiet._

Ren began to walk back down the hall when a woman with silver hair came out of the elevator and began walking down the hall. She wore a black business suit over a black turtleneck. But it wasn’t the hair or outfit that stuck out to Ren.

_It’s those red eyes._

Ren kept walking, and was about to pass the woman when he realized.

_The same red eyes. She must be her sister or a relative. I should talk to her._

It turns out that Ren didn’t need to talk to her. She did it for him.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked. She started her own Niijima Death Stare. It was ten times worse than Makoto’s.

_I can’t let the stare beat me. I have to tell her._

“Um, well, are you Niijima-senpai’s sister?” He asked.

The look on her face got worse.

“Yes, I am. What are you doing outside our apartment?” She was suspicious.

“Do you want the long version or the short version?”

“I want the truth.” She replied.

_Shit that was the wrong thing to say. Better be polite._

“Niijima-senpai has been tutoring me after school some days. Today she was supposed to tutor me when she arrived at our tutoring session obviously upset. I think I know why she was upset, but I’m not 100% sure. It would be better for her to tell you herself. Anyways, I cancelled the tutoring session and walked her back here. I happen to live in this same building, so it was no trouble.” Ren explained.

She stopped the NDS and began to think.

_Should I be afraid?_

“What do you think happened?” She asked. She was angry.

_I hope that she’s not angry at me. She looks like she could kill me._

“From the events of the last few days, I believe that a teacher may have tried something with your sister. I don’t know the details. You should talk to her about it.” Ren said.

_She hasn’t asked my name. Either she trusts what I’m saying or doesn’t believe it at all._

Makoto’s sister became worried.

“Thank you for telling me. Could you tell me your name?” She asked.

“Of course. My name is Ren Amamiya.” He bowed.

_I guess that my polite self considers bowing a necessity._

“Thank you, Amamiya-kun. You may go.” She said.

_Hopefully she can talk to Makoto better than I could._

Ren walked back down the hall. He rode the elevator down several floors and went back to his apartment. He did his homework. He fed Morgana. After, he made himself dinner with the food he had. When he was done, he decided to go to bed.

_What a fucking nightmare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _*Sad guitar plays*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating from Mature to Teen. When I started the fic, I didn't have a clear idea of the differences between those ratings. I still don't, but I realized that the worst that this fic has is sexual references and a lot of swearing. If the content doesn't seem suitable for a teen rating, please let me know.

**Tuesday, 4/19**

Makoto closed the door. She went to her room. _I need to distract myself_ , she thought. She pulled out her homework and tried to study at her desk. But when she sat down, she could feel Kamoshida’s hands on her shoulders. She burst into tears. It wasn’t just for Kamoshida. _Sis didn’t help me. My grades didn’t help me. Dad didn’t help me_ , she thought. 

Makoto heard the door to the apartment open and close. _Ren?_ She thought. She opened her door and saw Sae, standing with a look of anger and concern.

Makoto couldn’t help herself. She walked up to Sae and hugged her. 

“Makoto. Sit down. Tell me what happened.” Sae said.

Makoto sat on the couch. Sae sat next to her. Makoto stared at the floor as she explained the events of the past few days to Sae. She told her about Kamoshida, about Ann, about Shiho, about the volleyball team. She even told her about Ren. Makoto finally reached the events that had taken place that day.

“I went to confront Kamoshida. I wanted to judge his reaction.” Makoto said.

_That’s what you would have done, Sis,_ Makoto thought.

“He had me sit down. He locked the door. He put his hands on my shoulders. I pushed backwards in the chair, then stood up and kicked him. I ran out.”

Makoto said. She had stopped crying, but wouldn’t lift her eyes from the floor.

“Makoto.” Sae said. “Look at me.”

Makoto looked into Sae’s eyes. There was anger unlike any Makoto had ever said.

“Makoto, I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to put Kamoshida in prison.”

“But-” Makoto was cut off.

“No buts. I don’t care if the principal knows or if the school’s covering it up. If that’s the case, they’ll go behind bars as well.”

Makoto hugged Sae. The promise didn’t cheer her up but it made her feel safe.

“Take the day off school tomorrow. Don’t worry about dinner tonight. I’ll order something.”

“Thank you, Sis.” Makoto stood up. She went back to her room. She layed in her bed. She didn’t feel like doing her school work. _I was wrong to doubt Sis. She did help me, even if she hasn’t done anything yet. And Ren. He helped me. I should text him to tell him that I am alright. I don’t want him to worry,_ she thought.

Makoto picked up her phone and was about to text Ren when she realized something. Sae was already concerned when she entered the apartment. _Did Ren talk to her? If he didn’t, why would she have been concerned? I should thank him for that in my text,_ she thought.

**Makoto Niijima:**

Hello, Ren. I am texting you to let you know that I’m feeling better. I spoke with my sister. 

She said that she will be doing something about Kamoshida. I get the feeling that you spoke with her.

Besides that, I wanted to thank you for walking me home. You took time out of your day to make sure that I was alright.

I would like to repay your kindness, if I can. Also, please let me know when you would like to reschedule our study session to.

_He doesn’t even know that Sis is a prosecutor. And the whole message sounds so awkward_ , Makoto thought. She didn’t text many people her age.

**Ren Amamiya:**

I am glad to hear that. I did speak with your sister. I just told her that something happened at school. You told her the full story?

**Makoto Niijima:**

I did. It felt better to tell someone. But that doesn’t matter. When should we have the tutoring session?

**Ren Amamiya:**

It does matter, Makoto. You should prioritise your own happiness over studying. And it’s up to you. Take as much time as you need.

_He’s right. But I need to make sure that he is being a good student,_ she thought.

**Makoto Niijima:**

Sorry. Does Thursday work?

**Ren Amamiya:**

It works for me if it works for you. You should take the day off from school tomorrow.

**Makoto Niijima:**

I planned on it. I’ll see you on Thursday.

Makoto put down her phone. _Ren is being nice to me. Does he genuinely care, or does he just feel obligated to be nice because of today? I hope it’s because he actually cares,_ she thought.

Makoto remembered the file she took from Kamoshida. _Was that a bad decision?_ She thought. She took the file out of her bag and opened it. Most of it was similar to the file Kobayakawa had shown her. The difference was a few key notes written in Kamoshida’s handwriting. The most prominent note read: 

“Amamiya may be trouble. Will have Mishima make life difficult for him.”

The note didn’t point to any concrete evidence, but it put some weight behind Ren’s allegation against Kamoshida. _I’ll tell Ren about this on Thursday,_ she thought.

-

**Wednesday, 4/20**

Ren was waiting for class to start when the door opened. It was Ann. She gave a weak smile as she saw Ren looking at her. She took her seat.

“Do you wanna eat lunch together?” Ren asked.

“Sure.” Her voice was weak, but she was doing her best to sound normal.

Ren sat back in his seat. He noticed Mishima looking at him.

_I’ll get my revenge. Nothing harmful, just jokes._

Ren stared back at Mishima as he plotted his revenge.

_Morgana shits in his bag? That’d be good. But then the school would be looking for a cat._

_I could tell Kawakami that Mishima was telling me about how hot she looked? No. He could get in trouble._

Ren considered a few more ideas. He couldn’t settle on anything.

_I’ll ask Ryuji about this. His impulsivity could be useful for this._

Mishima finally looked away. The bell rang for class to start.

-

Ren and Ann stood up from their desks as the bell rang. It was lunch time.

“Courtyard again?” Ann asked. Her voice was still a weakened version of her normal one.

_But there are people in the courtyard._

Ren was about to suggest the roof but then he realized.

_I can’t suggest the roof after what happened with Shiho. That was shitty to even consider._

“Yeah.” Ren replied.

The two sat on the same bench as the last time they had lunch together.

“Ann. This may be a little weird to start with, but I need to know. Is Shiho, uh, still alive?” Ren asked.

_That was painful to ask. Hopefully she’s not offended._

“No, no, I understand. She’s alive, but she’s in a coma. They don’t know when she’ll wake up.” Ann said. She was downcast.

Ren nodded, considering his next words carefully.

“It’s great that she’s alive. This may seem off topic, but do you know what President Niijima’s sister does for a living?”

The question caught Ann off guard. She gave yet another weak smile.

“You’re right. That is pretty off topic. But no. I’m not sure. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I was talking to Niijima-senpai. She knows the situation.” Ren said.

Ann grumbled at that.

_You could have a at least a little faith in your president, Ann. Why do Ann and Ryuji think of Makoto this way?_

“And she said that her sister would be taking action. I don’t know how good that is, but if she’s Niijima-senpai’s sister, then she’s gotta be someone who can do something.”

Ann smiled at that.

“I guess. It’s good to hear that Miss President cares for once.” She said.

_Ryuji and Ann have the same name for her? Maybe Ryuji still has a chance with Ann._

“Moving on, do you want to talk about what happened, Ann? It must be hard to not be able to talk with anyone.” Ren said.

Ann’s smile faded.

“It’s just… hard, you know? Shiho has been my only friend for the past few years. She’s the only one who doesn’t just think of me as some slut. She’s the only one who’s been honest with me over the past few years. She’s done so much for me, and now that she just tried to kill herself and I did nothing to help her, I feel so weak compared to her. She supported me through the rumors, and I let her do that.” 

_How do I respond to that? That’s such a tremendous level of trust from someone that I just met last week. Ann is too nice. I don’t deserve to be friends with her. Shujin doesn’t deserve to have her as a student._

“Ann, you’re not weak. You stood up to Kamoshida. You told him no. You helped me when I first came here. You were and still are one of the only people who’s been nice to me. You didn’t let Shiho do anything. It was Kamoshida. If you still feel like you owe Shiho, then you can support her while she’s in the hospital. When she wakes up, you should visit her. I bet that it will make her happy.”

Ann’s smile returned, and seemed to be like the only genuine smile she had made all day.

“Thanks, Ren. Will you come with me to visit her sometime?” Ann said.

“Of course. I'm looking forward to it.” Ren smiled as he said it.

_I handled that beautifully._

The two ate their lunches, but it was difficult to make small talk given the week’s events. Ann was still in a good mood from what Ren said.

Ren spoke up.

“You remember how I was starting a club?”

“Yeah. Can Shiho still join?” Ann asked.

“Of course. We can ask when we visit her.” Ren answered.

Ann smiled.

“I have other news of the club. We have a new member who’s actually a gardener. Her name’s Haru.” Ren explained.

“Haru…?” Ann questioned.

“That’s the problem. None of us know her last name.”

“That’s weird. But if she’s a gardener, she can help!” Ann said cheerfully. 

“Yeah. So I’ll be telling Niijima-senpai that we have meet the club requirements. When she approves the club, we can have a small establishment party or something.”

“That sounds fun! You want me to make something for it?” Ann asked.

Ren shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I was thinking that we just get some food and hangout somewhere. It’s not like we have enough money to do something super nice.”

“That’s true. Well, either way, I am still excited for whatever we do!”

“Me too, Ann.”

The two finished their food and went back to the classroom to get some work done before class resumed.

-

Ren got back to his apartment after school. He was about to start his homework when he saw a text from Junpei.

**Junpei Iori:**

Hey R0n. Heard what happened at Shujin. To help you take your mind off it, I turned the Wi-Fi on for you.

Don’t play too many video games.

_He used a number in my name. Wow. I’ll save video games for later. I have to finish my homework before I go to Leblanc._

-

Leblanc was empty. Again.

_It’s better this way. Don’t have to worry about my customer service yet._

“Welcome. Get started on your coffee for tonight. You want some curry with it?” Sojiro said.

_I have food at the apartment. But Sojiro’s curry is great._

“Yes, please.” 

Ren started on his coffee. He used the same ingredients as last week, but he was hoping to perfect this brew before moving on. He finished brewing the coffee and tasted it. Much better. 

Sojiro noticed Ren sipping his coffee.

“Are you still improving? Or do I need to fire you?”

_The jokes about firing me are not appreciated. But I’m not gonna tell him that._

“Yeah. It gets better every time.”

Sojiro handed Ren his curry.

“Good. It’s important to make sure that you’re bettering yourself everyday.”

Ren nodded. 

_It’s not like that’s a controversial idea. I don’t think anyone would disagree with that._

Ren sat at the bar and ate his curry. He was even able to finish his coffee with it.

“You find out what happened to the girl?” Sojiro asked.

“Just learned today. She’s alive, but she’s in a coma.” 

“Do you feel better now that you know?”

“Yeah. You give good advice, Sojiro.” Ren said.

“Quit the flattery. Finish your curry.”

_Words to live by._

Ren ate the last few bites of his meal. He thought about what had been going on in his life. His first week in school had been pretty eventful. Too eventful.

_Ryuji’s great. He may not be the smartest, but he’s already been a great person to spend time with. I guess I’m helping him just by hanging out with him. Ann’s great, too. She been so nice to me. I guess I helped her today with what we talked about. Makoto’s… Something else. It’s been complicated with her, but I still enjoy spending time with her. Maybe there’s something there. I’ll have to find out._

“Hey, Sojiro?” Ren spoke up.

“Yes?”

“How do you know if a girl likes you back?” Ren asked.

“I dunno. I never really needed to know.” Sojiro answered.

_I thought he was good with women. He was even trying to give me lessons the other day._

“Really? You seem like you know what you’re doing with women.” Ren said.

_He **is** friends with Tae. _

“You got it wrong. I meant that I already knew that girls liked me back.” Sojiro chuckled as he said it.

_Ah. I have been bamboozled._

“Oh. My bad.” 

“No problem. If you still want my advice, then just ask the girl if she likes you. Be upfront.” Sojiro said.

_I am gonna throw that piece of advice in the trash. There’s no way that that would work with Makoto. I’ll just tell Sojiro it’s helpful._

“Thanks. I think I’ll try that.” Ren said.

“I am sure you will. I am also sure that it won’t work. You wanna know why?” 

“Why?” Ren played along.

“Because you’re not Sojiro Sakura. Time for you to go, kid. Have a nice night.”

Ren thanked Sojiro and left. On his way back to the station he thought to himself.

_Sakura. I forgot that that was his last name. He did tell me to just use his first name. That’s weird. I guess he’s like Haru._

-

Ren got back to his apartment. He fed Morgana and sat down on his couch. 

_Time to play games for the first time in Tokyo._

He plugged in his Switch to the TV. To celebrate the return of an internet connection, he started up his favorite multiplayer game. Super Rash Toes. He went into online matchmaking. He quickly got into a game. As quickly as he got into the game, he lost.

_Who is this person? I am getting dominated._

He challenged the other player to a rematch.

_I am ready this time. I can win._

He lasted about 20 more seconds this time.

_Shit! I gotta try again._

Another rematch. Another loss.

Ren turned on his voice chat.

“Hello, hello? Can you hear me?” He said.

An encrypted voice responded. 

“All I hear right now is a loser.” The voice said.

“You motherfu-! Fine! Let’s play again and see what happens.” Ren was getting angry.

They didn’t need to see what would happen. Ren lost again.

“Fine. I accept that you’re better. Can you at least tell me your name?”

“Call me Alibaba. Send me a friend request if you wanna play again.” The encrypted voice said.

_He really gave me his gamertag instead of his name. People these days._

“Nah, I wanna know your real name.”

Alibaba disconnected from the lobby. 

Ren was about to get off the game for the night but remembered what Sojiro told him Monday night.

_Knowledge is power._

He sent Alibaba a friend request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my least favorite chapter. This is because it was the least enjoyable to write. It's also the shortest chapter, which doesn't help. At least Futaba appears. Because this chapter is so short, I've posted 3 chapters. There's also an announcement at the end of chapter 9. Please read that if you're interested in the future of this fic (it's not a cancellation).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rollin', rollin', rollin', got me stargazin'  
>  Psychedelics got me goin' crazy_

**Thursday, 4/21**

Ren was walking to school when he saw two out of place people outside of Shujin. One was a middle aged police officer, and the other was a teenager. He wore a brown peacoat and black pants. He had brown shaggy hair that went down to his neck. He was talking to students that were trying to enter Shujin.

Ren was staring at the teenager when Ryuji came up behind him.

“Hey man! What ya looking at?” Ryuji asked.

“You see that teenager in the peacoat? I feel like I’ve seen him before.” Ren said.

“Of course ya have. That’s Goro Akechi. People say that he’s like the second coming of Naoto Shirogane, but I don’t see it. He doesn’t seem as smart.”

Ren remembered Makoto’s text message.

_“I spoke with my sister. She said she will do something about Kamoshida.” Is this what she meant? Who the hell is Makoto’s sister?_

“Oh. You’re right.” Ren said flatly.

“Dude, is something wrong?” Ryuji asked.

“Nah. I’m actually feeling great right now. I’ll tell you later.” Ren said as he walked off into Shujin.

Ryuji watched Ren walk away.

“What a strange dude.”

-

Makoto was reviewing the file that she took from Kamoshida while she waited for Ren in the student council room. She had to make sure that it was something to show for her efforts. She reread the important note.

“Amamiya may be trouble. Will have Mishima make life difficult for him.”

_I’ll tell him as soon as he arrives today. We can speak to Mishima together,_ she thought.

Someone knocked on the door. Makoto stood up and opened it to see Ren. _Why didn’t he just come in?_ She thought.

Ren smiled at her.

“Hello.”

Makoto smiled back and moved away from the door so he could enter. Ren put his bag down on the table and took a seat.

“Niijima-senpai, before we start, are you sure you’re alright to study?” Ren asked.

_He went back to Niijima-senpai,_ she thought. 

“Of course. I can’t be out of the loop for too long. By the way, please call me Makoto.” She said.

“As you wish, Makoto.” Ren said.

_He’s being overly nice. Do I accept it or ask about it? He could be playing another one of his games,_ she thought.

She decided to accept it and move on.

“Ren, before we begin, I have good news. It’s about who leaked your record.”

Ren raised his eyebrows.

“It’s not concrete evidence, but it’s a lead. I was able to obtain a file that says that Kamoshida had a student named Mishima ‘deal with you.’” 

Ren’s face contorted. _He must know Mishima_ , she thought.

“That makes sense. He’s been acting **strange** around me, to say the least.” Ren said.

“Would you like to call him in here to talk to him? We can learn if he did it or not.” Makoto asked.

Ren made a devilish smile.

“I would love to.” Ren said. He kept his devilish smile.

_I would hate to be Mishima,_ Makoto thought.

Makoto nodded. She left the student council room and went towards the gym.

_I shouldn’t ask Kamoshida. I should just talk to one of the volleyball team members directly,_ she thought.

She found one easily enough outside the bathroom.

“Hello.” She said as she approached him. “Could you send Mishima to the student council room as soon as you can?”

The volleyball player jumped when he heard her.

“Uh, sure.” He looked paranoid.

_Is this related to the detective coming to school today?_ She thought.

“Thank you.” Makoto went back to the student council room.

She opened the door and took her seat.

“Before Mishima comes, could I ask you a question, Makoto?” Ren said.

“Of course.” She said.

“What does your sister do for a living?”

“She’s a prosecutor.” She answered.

Ren made a face that said “Oh.” He then smiled.

“That’s good to know. She never told me her name when I met her the other night.” He commented.

“Her name’s Sae, if you wanted to know. I’m sorry if she was cold to you the other night. She’s… cautious of boys my age.” Makoto said.

“I wonder why.” Ren said sarcastically.

Silence took hold of the room.

_I should ask if he knows anything about Mishima_ , Makoto thought.

“Do you know Mishima? Do you think he’ll talk?” She asked.

Ren’s devilish smile returned.

“I know him. Don’t worry. If I’m here, he’ll talk.” 

_What was that supposed to mean?_ Makoto thought.

Mishima finally entered the room. He began speaking as he surveyed the room.

“Hello, Niijima-senpai. What did you- ah!” Mishima saw Ren.

_This is what he meant. What could Ren have done to Mishima?_ Makoto thought.

“Hi, Yuuki.” Ren said. He was smiling. 

_That’s a terrifying smile,_ she thought.

“Ah! Uh… Hello, Amamiya.” Mishima said. He didn’t meet Ren or Makoto’s eyes.

“Take a seat, Mishima.” Ren said.

_Ren, he can’t take a seat. We occupy the only chairs in here,_ Makoto mentally told him.

“But there’s no chair.” Mishima mumbled. Ren still heard him.

“The floor will do.” Ren said. 

_This is wrong, but Ren must have a reason to treat him this way. I also want to see what happens. Is it wrong for me to think that way?_ She thought.

“O-ok.” Mishima actually took a seat on the floor. Ren stood up. Makoto stayed sitting.

She then started the questioning.

“Do you know why you’re here Mishima-kun?”

“N-no.” 

Makoto was about to ask her next question, but Ren cut her off by slamming his fist on the table hard enough to startle her and Mishima. 

“Don’t lie! We know what you did to me! And we know that Kamoshida made you do it!” He yelled.

_I can’t believe him right now. Does he have anger issues? Is that how his assault happened? Is he going to lose it and attack Mishima?_ Makoto asked herself.

-

Ren noticed Makoto giving him a minor NDS. He understood her message.

_She doesn’t realize that I’m just messing with this kid. Shit. I don’t want her to think that I’m just some angry criminal. I should tone it down._

Ren sat back down. Mishima then got on his knees. 

“Please! Please don’t punish me! He made me do it! He gave me no choice! I didn’t want to leak your record!” He was begging.

_I feel kinda bad for him now. But he’s been a total piece of shit to me so far. And he sent Shiho to Kamoshida. And he spread rumors about me to get revenge for scaring him._ _I already planned on getting vengeance. I’ll just let Makoto take it from here._

“So you admit to leaking Amamiya-kun’s record?” Makoto gave Mishima the NDS.

“What!? I thought you knew?” Mishima was wide eyed.

“We had no evidence. Thank you for coming today. You may go.” She said.

Mishima stood up. He had a look of defeat on his face. His body language said it too. He left without saying a word. Makoto and Ren were alone again.

“Ren, what was that?! That was absolutely cruel what you did to him!” She said. 

_Shit. I didn’t think she’d care this much if I got the confession._

“I’m sorry Makoto. I was acting. Don’t worry about me having anger problems or anything like that. Even if Kamoshida made Mishima leak my record, he’s been terrible to me on his own.” Ren said. 

“Even if you don’t have anger problems, that was terrifyingly manipulative. It makes me call your character from today into question.” She said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ren was getting upset.

“It means that I think you were only being nice to me today because you feel bad for me. I don’t think you would be nice to me if the Kamoshida incident hadn’t happened. I think you would still be playing your games.” She said.

_This was not how today was supposed to go._

“Makoto, I was being nice to you because I respect you. I was being terrible to Mishima because I don’t respect him for what he’s done to me and others. I don’t want you to think of me as manipulative. I genuinely want to get to know you. I promise you that.” 

Ren’s words seemed to improve Makoto’s opinion of him, but she still seemed apprehensive.

“Fine. I’ll take your word for it. But you’ll have to prove that to me. Let’s just get started on studying.” Makoto said. They both got to work.

_I will prove it to her. I must prove it to her._

-

Makoto was surprised by how well the actual **studying** was going. Ren was engaged. He asked thoughtful questions, and he was thorough in his explanations of his answers. 

_He could still be faking it,_ Makoto thought. _But there’s a chance that this is the real Ren._

Both of them were able to efficiently handle their homework and finished earlier than expected.

“While we still have time, may I ask how your progress on forming a club is going?” Makoto inquired.

“That reminds me. I have met all of the requirements. What’s next?” Ren answered.

_Wow. That was fast. He must care about this,_ Makoto thought.

“The final step is to fill out the club establishment form. I’ll get you one.” She said.

Makoto turned to the filing cabinet in the back of the room and pulled out an empty establishment form. She handed it to Ren.

“Can I do this tonight and give it to you at your apartment? I would like to start the club as soon as possible.” Ren said.

_Be careful, Makoto. He could be faking it. He could just want to go to your apartment. However, he does have a valid excuse,_ she thought.

“That’s fine. But don’t stop by too late.”

“Perfect. Also, when should we have the next study session?” He asked.

_He was great today during the studying. Another one couldn’t hurt,_ she thought.

“I’ll let you decide.” She said.

“How about Saturday?”

_Saturday. My birthday. But I can’t tell him that. He’ll just use it to manipulate me. I should just say yes,_ she thought.

“Oh, um, that works. Sure.” She said.

“You sure it works? You didn’t sound very confident in that.” Ren said.

_He caught me. I can’t let him know that my birthday’s on Saturday,_ she thought.

“Yes. It does.” Makoto said. 

_I need to go before he asks me more,_ she thought. 

Makoto packed up as quickly as possible and left.

-

Ren was staring at what Makoto had left behind. 

It was a Buchimaru themed pencil case.

_Weird. I remember her making fun of me for the Buchimaru stuffed animal. Why was she acting like that when she left? What’s so special about Saturday? Whatever. I should let her know she left her pencil case._

-

Makoto was about to exit Shujin when she got a text from Ren.

**Ren Amamiya:**

You left your pencil case here. Do you want me to bring it tonight?

_Oh no. Now he’s going to make fun of me. But if he’s going to do that, he’s being awfully nice about it,_ Makoto thought.

**Makoto Niijima**

Yes, please.

Makoto quickly went home. 

-

When Ren left Shujin, he decided to go straight to Yongen to help out Tae at the clinic. He entered the clinic. Tae sat behind the counter. She did little to look professional. She still had the same goth aesthetic, but simply put on a lab coat over it. She didn’t notice that he entered.

“Uh, hello Takemi-san.” He said.

_I will be confident today. The thighs will not break me. I will not be a slave to the thighs._

“Hello Ren. Nice to see you. Follow me to the back.” She said as she stood up. She went around the counter and went into the examination room. Ren followed.

When they entered the room, she motioned for him to take a seat on the examination table. He took his seat and she spoke.

“Sorry to tell you this now, but ‘helping out at the clinic’ doesn’t mean cleaning up. It means you’ll be trying my experimental drugs. You agreed to go through with this, so no backing out now.”

_This is false advertising. I’ve been bamboozled._

“Um, okay. As long as it isn’t too crazy.” Ren said.

“No promises.” Tae smiled as she said it.

She handed Ren a cup. Inside was a liquid. It was a deep blue. It had no smell. Ren didn’t know if that was good or bad.

_Bottoms up._

Ren sat up straight as he downed the strange liquid. It was very fluid, so he had no trouble drinking it quickly.

_No taste either._

“Feel anything yet?” Tae asked. She had a pen and a clipboard.

“No not yehhhhhhhhhhhtttttt.” Ren said. His mouth had stopped working.

He was about to try speaking again when Tae’s face transformed. She was now Makoto.

_Oh shit. That’s not good._

“Ren, what are you doing at a clinic?! I’ll never date you if you do things like this.”

Ren tried to speak.

“Iiiiiiiii mmmmm shorrryyy Mmmmmmakot.” Was the best he could do.

“This is unforgivable! Never speak to me again!” Fake Makoto turned away and faded into the wall. Ren regained control of his mouth.

“Ight. Imma head out.” Ren said as he began to float. He raised his hand towards the ceiling and it exploded. He floated out of the clinic and into the sky. He flew through Tokyo. But something was off.

_The buildings look different. They look more round. And skin colored. And soft. Wait._

The buildings of Tokyo had transformed into thighs. Specifically Tae’s thighs. Ren immediately flew into one of them, only to pass right through it. He was back in his apartment. Makoto was sitting on his couch. She stood up and looked at him. She gave him the NDS.

“Ren, why is there alcohol in your fridge?! ARE YOU A CRIMINAL?!” She began to morph.

_I can’t take this shit. What’s she gonna turn into now? Wait. Is that.... A motorcycle?_

The empty motorcycle revved its engines from across apartment. Suddenly it sped towards Ren. It collided with him, throwing him into the wall. Instead of stopping at the wall, he kept on falling backwards. He landed in the mini-garden on top of Shujin. But it was bigger than he remembered. He looked down at his body.

_I am the size of a fucking ant._

He looked up at the sky. Suddenly, a giant Haru appeared and looked down at him. She wore a large hat with a feather. A black mask on her face did little to hide her appearance.

“Off with his head!” She yelled. She raised an axe in the air and brought it down on Ren’s neck. 

His head came right off, and sank into the dirt. His head the emerged on the other side of the dirt into darkness. 

_How am I still alive?_

Ren had no body. He was just a head falling through space. Finally, his head landed back on his body in the examination room. He was sitting in the same position as before, and so was Tae. It was as if nothing happened.

“You’re awake.” She said. She jotted a note down.

“I would hope so. What was that stuff, and what happened to me?” Ren asked. He rubbed his head. While the hallucination was gone, he had a headache. And his knees felt strange. It was as if they were buzzing. 

“That was a mixture I’ve been working on. I guess it could use a little more work.” She said as she wrote another note. “As for what happened to you, you passed out after you started slurring your words. You, um, how do I put this… **mumbled** a few things. And then you suddenly sat up and were awake. I recorded the whole thing. Want to watch?” 

_This could be funny._

“Sure.” He stood up. She led him over to her computer monitor. She started the video.

Ren recognized everything up to the point where he passed out. What he didn’t recognize was the mumbling.

“...He converteth me to lamb cutlets…”

_What was that supposed to mean? There was nothing in the hallucination like that._

The next “mumble” was no mumble. He yelled it.

“...Haha! Charade you are!”

_Where did I get this shit?_

The next one was the worst.

In the video, Ren sat up. His eyes were still closed. He reached out into the air as if putting a hand on someone’s shoulder. He had a very serious look on his face.

“Tae, lemme tell you, you have some seriously double thick thighs.” Video Ren said in a smooth voice. 

The real Ren almost died of embarrassment. If Tae had any thoughts about the video, she didn’t show them.

“Alright, I’ve seen enough. Turn it off.” He said. He couldn’t look at the monitor. 

“Are you sure? You became quite the flirt towards the end.” Tae said.

“I’m sure.”

Tae turned off the monitor.

“Thanks for your time. If you want, I’ll stop by Leblanc again. You obviously need help talking to women.” 

Ren considered what she said.

_That’s true. But I don’t want to do it at Leblanc. Sojiro seems more interested in talking about his experiences than helping me in mine._

“Could it be here instead?” Ren asked.

Tae thought about it for a few seconds.

“Sure. But you’ll have to try another one of my drugs. I promise that it won’t be nearly as potent as today.”

_Maybe it’ll be fun next time._

“Deal. What day should I come?”

“Tuesday. I’ll see you then.” Tae said. She waved Ren out.

Ren left the clinic.

_I still have to do the club form. I still have time, but my head hurts like hell._

-

Ren sat on his couch staring at the club establishment form. It was relatively simple. At the top, it required an official club name, and a shortened club name. Below that was a list of four positions. The spots for president, vice-president, secretary, and a treasurer. Ren was also allowed to change the titles of these positions as long as they maintained their hierarchical importance. Finally, the bottom of the page left room for a mission statement, slogan, and the teacher’s name who was sponsoring the club.

_This will be easy. I just have to fill this out, and then I get to see Makoto again._

He filled out the application. He took a picture of it just in case. He then got Makoto’s pencil case out of his bag, picked up the form, and left for Makoto’s apartment. 

-

Makoto was at her desk doing homework. _Why hasn’t Ren stopped by yet? It’s getting late_ , she thought. 

While on the topic of Ren, she remembered that they’re next study session was on Saturday. Her birthday. She then realized that she had plans for her birthday. _I am supposed to have dinner with Sis! But will she be busy? She hasn’t been home a lot lately. I should check_ , she thought.

Makoto stood up from her desk. She opened her door and walked into the living area.

“Hey, Sis? Are we still on for my birthday dinner on Saturday?” Makoto called out, expecting an answer. She got none. She looked up. She saw Sae standing at the opened door speaking to Ren. _I have the worst timing. Now he knows my birthday’s on Saturday. He’s going to use it somehow to his advantage. I just know it!_ She thought.

“Oh, hello, Re-” She realized that Sae was there. “Amamiya-kun. I assume that you are here with the form?”

Sae raised an eyebrow at Makoto. Ren seemed mesmerized seeing Makoto in her own home. Makoto didn’t notice.

“Oh um, yeah. I have your pencil case too.” He held out the paper and the pencil case.

Makoto walked up to the door and took it.

“Thank you, Amamiya-kun. I will tell you if your application is suitable.” She said.

Sae observed both of them.

Ren nodded at Makoto and smiled. He left the doorway to go home for the night. Makoto began to walk back to her room when the door closed.

“Not so fast, Makoto. I have a question.” Sae said. “Why did you call him by his first name?” 

_Sis. Please just let me go back to my room_ , she thought.

“He asked me to. He says that his focus is diminished when people address him by his last name.” Makoto answered.

Sae gave Makoto a look. _She doesn’t believe me. That's fair. It's a terrible explanation,_ Makoto thought. 

“Fine. Go back to whatever you were doing. To answer your question from earlier, probably not. We can do something next week.” Sae said.

Makoto went back to her room and put the form on her desk. She sat down and began reading it.

**Official Club Name:** Gardeners Raging Against Veganism Yearly

_That name is a bit long, but he must be passionate about gardening,_ she thought.

**Short Club Name:** GRAVY

_Nevermind. I feel like he thought of the acronym before the actual name,_ she thought.

The positions had been renamed.

**Residing Lord of GRAVY-esque Goodness(President):** Ren Amamiya

**GRAVY Runner (VP):** Ryuji Sakamoto

**GRAVY Passer (Secretary):** Ann Takamaki

**GRAVY Collector (Treasurer):** Haru

Makoto couldn’t even begin to count the problems. _While they may be jokes, he is technically following the rules. This club could actually happen. I still have problems with it. First, “Residing Lord of Gravy-esque Goodness” is the corniest thing I’ve ever read. Also, all of the positions are gravy based. Then, Sakamoto is in the club. Finally, Haru has no last name. Could he mean Okumura-san? Why doesn’t he have her last name listed? I’ll just write it in. She is known to like gardening,_ she thought.

She wrote in “Okumura” and continued reading the application.

**Mission Statement:** GRAVY seeks to provide a safe haven for the gardeners of Shujin Academy. Gardeners have long been a neglected group at Shujin, and GRAVY hopes to change that. We will provide compelling garden activities along with insightful social activities. We hope that every student can find a place for themselves within GRAVY.

_“Residing Lord of Gravy-esque Goodness” is less corny than that,_ she thought.

**Slogan:** Stop it. Get some GRAVY.

_This is becoming difficult to read,_ Makoto thought.

The last part of the form was the most surprising.

**Sponsoring Teacher:** Sadayo Kawakami

_How did Kawakami-san ever agree to this? She must’ve if Ren put her name down. That concludes the form. Even if I don’t like it, everything checks out. GRAVY can officially be formed. I should text Ren,_ Makoto thought to herself as she pulled out her phone.

**Makoto Niijima:**

Your application is approved. GRAVY has officially been formed. Congratulations.

By the way, Haru’s last name is Okumura.

_Even if he isn’t taking this seriously, the club is pretty amusing. I’ll keep my eye on it,_ she thought after she pressed “Send.”

**Ren Amamiya:**

Thanks. I’ll let the members know. Do you want to join as well?

_Me? Why’s he asking me? We haven’t actually spent recreational time together. I’ll leave it open. If he proves to me that he genuinely wants to spend time with me, then I’ll join,_ she thought.

**Makoto Niijima:**

I’ll consider it. There’s still a lot of studying to be done. I’ll see you on Saturday.

Makoto put down her phone and went back to studying.

_He invited me to the club. It would be nice to have people to spend time with. But I shouldn’t spend time with_ **_those_ ** _people. Sakamoto is a delinquent. Takamaki is probably interested in dating Ren. And she probably is not fond of me for failing Shiho. Okumura is someone I’ve never spoken to. And Ren. I don’t know what my relationship is with Ren. He is making an effort to get to know me, but it’s difficult to trust him with how he’s acted sometimes,_ she thought.

-

Ren fist pumped as he got the text from Makoto.

“She’s going to consider it!” He said to Morgana, who was trying to sleep on the couch.

Morgana let out an annoyed meow.

“Let me have this victory, Morgana. I’m gonna text the group.”

**GRAVY**

**Ren Amamiya:**

Hello everyone. Welcome to the official group chat of GRAVY: Gardeners Raging Against Veganism Yearly.

As of 1 minute ago, our club has been approved.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

Dude! That’s awesome! What’s my position in the club? And who are these other people in the chat?

**Ann Takamaki:**

That’s great! I am excited to be a part of GRAVY or whatever it is. This is Ann, btw. 

**Haru Okumura:**

I am excited as well! We’ll have such a fun time in the club! By the way, this is Haru.

_She barely knows any of us and she’s this optimistic. What a nice girl. Besides what she did to me in that hallucination._

**Ren Amamiya:**

Glad to see everyone here is enthusiastic about what we’re doing. Our first meeting will be tomorrow after school.

There’s a lot to discuss. Does that work for everyone?

**Haru Okumura:**

It works for me. See you guys then!

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

Same here. But where are we gonna meet? The roof?

_Ryuji, you’re such a damn idiot. How do you think Ann feels about that?_

**Ann Takamaki:**

The roof sounds good. Everyone cool with using the roof for our meeting?

_I guess I’m the idiot here._

**Haru Okumura:**

Yep!

**Ren Amamiya:**

Roof it is then. See you guys there. Don’t miss it.

Ren put down his phone. He had a big smile on his face. He layed in his bed. He was about to go to sleep when he remembered what Makoto said. 

_Her birthday is on Saturday. Are we really gonna study on her birthday? She did say “See you on Saturday.” I should get something for her. But I don’t know about anything she likes._

Ren thought about his interactions with Makoto. 

_Has anything she done indicated any interest in something other than school?_

He thought about going to her apartment. 

_I went there. I dropped off the form… and the Buchimaru pencil case! That’s it!_

It turns out that Ren already had the perfect gift. He got the Buchimaru stuffed animal from his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter. The main reason behind that is because of what happens at the clinic. Ren's trip was really fun to write, and I have more trips planned.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. GRAVY Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gravy Train  
>  Gravy wit' yo' dame  
> You can't find yo' bitch 'cause she on that Gravy Train  
> Bitch, it's Gravy Train_

**Friday, 4/22**

Ren and Ann both stood up from their desks when the bell rang. They looked at each other. Ann had an excited look on her face. He smiled at her. They left together for the roof. They didn’t say much on the way. They opened the doors to the roof. Ryuji was already there, sitting at one of the desks and playing a game on his phone. Haru was gardening. Ann went to meet Haru, leaving Ryuji to Ren.

_How does he beat me to the roof everytime? He’s always waiting for me. Is he ditching class?_

Ren walked up to Ryuji. Ryuji looked up from his phone. 

“Wassup, dude? You ready for our first meeting?” Ryuji said as he smiled at Ren.

“I was born ready.” Ren replied. He then leaned in close to Ryuji and lowered his voice to almost a whisper. “You gonna be alright with Ann? I hear that you two have a history.”

Ryuji laughed.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve moved on. I’m a new man.” He said.

_Like I believe that._

“Alright cool.” Ren said. 

He looked over at Ann and Haru. They already seemed to get along well. Ren called them over to where he and Ryuji were. Ann and Haru both took seats at the desks. Ren stayed standing.

“Hello everyone. Welcome to our first meeting. Our agenda for today is to go over the details of the club, establish a plan for the coming weeks, and then we can discuss ideas for the club. Everyone ready to begin?” Ren said to the group.

Everyone nodded.

“Alright.” Ren took out his phone and pulled up the photo of the application form. “If anyone has any questions during this, please speak up. First, our club is officially named…”

Ren took a deep breath to build anticipation.

“Gardeners Raging Against Veganism Yearly.” Ren looked at everyone as he said it.

Ann looked confused. Haru and Ryuji had smiles on their faces.

“I like it!” Haru said cheerfully.

“Same here!” Said Ryuji.

“But, why veganism?” Ann asked.

“Great question, Ann.” Ren began. “The name itself isn’t important, but the acronym it creates is what really matters. That actually transitions to the next thing on the form. Our shortened club name is GRAVY.”

Ann and Haru laughed.

_I’m surprised that Haru isn’t upset with me for not taking this seriously._

“Nice, dude!” Ryuji said. He held up his hand for Ren to high-five. Ren obliged.

_Ryuji is strangely excited to be a member of a gardening club._

“Here’s the part that you all care about. Your positions in the club.” Ren said. Everyone was intently looking at Ren.

“The president, or as we will call it in the club, the Residing Lord of GRAVY-esque Goodness will be me.”

Everyone nodded. 

“The VP, which is called the GRAVY Runner, will be Ryuji.”

Ryuji stood up from his desk.

“Hell yeah!” He said as he fist pumped.

“Please sit down, GRAVY Runner Sakamoto. Moving on, the secretary, or the GRAVY Passer, will be Ann.”

Ann smiled.

“Ok!” She said.

“Finally, the treasurer, also known as the GRAVY Collector, will be Haru.”

Haru smiled but didn’t say anything.

“Does anyone have any objections about their position in the club?” Ren asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

_They don't need to hear the mission statement. It’s mostly just for the form anyways._

“The last bits of information are pretty small, so I’m gonna get them out of the way quickly. Our sponsor is Kawakami-sensei, and our slogan is ‘Stop it. Get some GRAVY.’ Does anyone have any questions about these?”

Haru raised her hand.

“Yes, Haru?”

“Will Kawakami-sensei be gardening with us?” She asked.

_That’s a fantastic idea actually._

“I’ll ask her. For future reference, you guys don’t need to raise your hands. It’s not like our club is big enough for that.” 

Haru raised her hand again anyways.

_She’s either very respectful, or she has a bad habit._

“Will we not be recruiting people to the club?” She asked.

“That’s a good question. Anyone who wishes to join may join. But I don’t expect many people to join given my, uh, reputation.” Ren answered.

“Then what will we be doing for Club Day?” Haru said.

Ryuji groaned.

“Club Day?” Ren asked.

“I forgot that you’re new, Ren. Every year, after Golden Week, Shujin has Club Day. All of Shujin’s clubs have to put together a booth to showcase what their club is about. It’s meant to encourage new students to join clubs.” Haru explained.

_Well shit. I was hoping I’d just have to plant a few seeds here and there. And so was Ryuji. And so was Ann._

“We’ll figure something out. Does anyone have any ideas?” 

Ren looked around. They all shook their heads.

“That’s ok. We still have plenty of time. That will be our first assignment. Everyone brainstorm some ideas for Club Day. We can meet early next week to talk about it and get started.”

Everyone nodded.

_No one has interrupted me yet. I guess the title of “Residing Lord of GRAVY-esque Goodness” commands some respect._

“Good. While we’re here, does anyone have anything they wanna talk about?” Ren asked as he took a seat.

“How powerful is the GRAVY Runner?!” Ryuji asked.

“Powerful.” Ren said. It seemed to satisfy Ryuji.

“What will the average day look like?” Ann asked.

“We can meet every few days. During meetings, we can hang out while doing some gardening. If we’re feeling adventurous, we could even take **field-trips** to places in the city.”

“Oh, wow! That sounds fun!” Ann was satisfied as well.

“How much gardening will we really be doing?” Haru asked.

_Uh oh. That’s the one question I didn’t want to answer._

“As much as we want.” Ren said. Hopefully Haru would like his answer.

“Ok!” Haru said.

_No problem then. I’m on a roll today._

“Does anyone have any requests for me to relay to the student council president?” Ren asked. 

_I hope that they don’t. It’s been a long week._

Ryuji began to speak.

_Dammit._

“Could ya tell her to do something about Kamoshida? Nothing’s happened since she had her talk with him or whatever.” He said.

_You don’t know what happened, Ryuji. You can’t judge her for that._

Haru answered instead of Ren.

“I don’t know if it’s related to Kamoshida, but there have been detectives here the past few days.” She said.

Ryuji dismissed most of what she said and went to what he found to be most interesting.

“How could it not be related to Kamoshida?! He’s a piece of shit!” He was angry.

Haru looked a little shocked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t-” 

Ren cut her off.

“Don’t apologize Haru. You did nothing wrong. If anything, Ryuji should apologize.” Ren said. Ryuji looked offended, so Ren turned to him to explain. “How could she know what we know?”

“Yeah, I see your point.” Ryuji said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“What do you guys know?” Haru asked suspiciously.

Ren looked at Ann. She was looking at the ground. 

_She does not want to be talking about this. I should cut it off._

“I’ll tell you another time.” Ren said.

“Ok.” Haru said. She went back to her normal smile.

“Anyone have anything else that they would like to talk about?” Ren asked.

No one said anything.

“Perfect. The first meeting of GRAVY is adjourned.”

Everyone stood up and got their stuff together. Haru left quickly.

_Does she not want us to see her leaving? She’s been acting weird. And I still have to ask her about why she didn’t tell me her last name._

Ren noticed that it was just him, Ryuji, and Ann. There was an awkward silence.

_This club will suck if they are awkward like this the whole time. I guess I have to use my problem solving skills._

Ren quickly left the roof, leaving Ann and Ryuji alone. 

-

Ren walked into Leblanc to a surprising sight. There was a single customer. He was sitting in one of the booths. When Sojiro saw Ren enter, he motioned for Ren to go to him. Ren walked behind the bar while putting his apron on. Sojiro leaned in.

“This is your first opportunity to serve a customer. Mess it up and you’re fired. Good luck.” He said in a hushed voice as he patted Ren on the back.

_Yeah right._

Ren walked over to the booth. 

“Hello, sir. What would you like to eat?” Ren asked politely.

The man looked up at Ren. There was a look in his eyes that said “Trust me, I’m hot shit.”

He spoke in the most pretentious voice Ren had ever heard.

“It’s not what I would like, but what you can answer.” He said.

_Hoo boy._

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t follow.” Ren said.

The man leaned toward Ren. He had a crazed look in his eyes. 

“Who’s the greatest western filmmaker of all time?!” He asked. He had incredible passion in his voice.

“Well, in my opinion-” Ren began.

“There are no opinions in art!” The man yelled.

Ren heard Sojiro chuckle.

_Now I know why I’m serving this guy._

Ren didn’t know many western filmmakers, so he just named the person he heard the most about.

“Is it, uh, Stanley Kubrick?” Ren said.

“Tch. Typical. Don’t expect me to get my coffee from here from now on.” The man stood up and left.

_What a dick._

“Come over here.” Sojiro said.

Ren went back to the bar.

“You’re not fired. I just hate that guy.” Sojiro added.

“What was the answer to his question?” Ren asked.

“He told me that his favorite director was, what was his name? Oh yeah. Michael Bay.” Sojiro answered.

“Never heard of him.” Ren said.

“Neither had I.” Sojiro said.

Ren had his standard coffee lesson for the night. He was sipping the finished product when Sojiro spoke to him again.

“You went to Tae’s, right? How’d it go?”

_It was not an experience I was hoping to remember._

“It was, well, **eventful**. I had to test a drug of hers. I’ll be going back next week. She’s giving me lessons on how to talk to women.” 

“Cancel those. All you need is a talent for making coffee and natural charm.” Sojiro said. He then looked at Ren. “But I guess you don’t have those. So don’t cancel those.”

Ren smiled at Sojiro. 

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Silence overtook the two. Ren thought about what was coming up in his life besides going back to the clinic.

_Let’s see. Tuesday is the clinic, Monday is open, Sunday is open but I have a feeling that Ryuji will ask to hang out, and Saturday I have a tutoring session with Makoto… And that’s her birthday. I have a gift for her. Maybe she’ll like it enough to want to spend time with me outside of school._

“Hey Sojiro? If I’m on a date with a girl, can I bring her here?” Ren asked.

Sojiro let out a chuckle.

“Sure. But if you want a chance with her, take her somewhere else.” 

_This is another one of his self-promoting jokes. He’d probably fire me if I ruined his joke._

“And why’s that?” Ren asked in an entertained voice.

“Because the girl would rather talk to me than you.” Sojiro chuckled again.

_He had his joke. Time for mine._

“I dunno, Sojiro. It would be kinda weird for you to be talking with teenage girls like that.” Ren said while smiling.

Sojiro laughed.

“Whatever. Take your pay and get out of here.”

-

**Saturday, 4/23**

Makoto was waiting for Ren in the student council room. Even though it was her eighteenth birthday, she hadn’t thought about it much. She thought more about the week's events.

_Detectives have been at school. And I haven’t seen Kamoshida at school since Thursday. Could something have already happened? I’ll have to ask Sis._ _Why is Ren taking so long? I hope he isn’t planning some elaborate hoax to make fun of me. I hope he forgot about my birthday being today,_ she thought.

Ren entered.

“Hello, Ren.” Makoto said.

“Hello, Makoto. How has your day been?” He asked politely.

“It’s been alright. How about yours?”

“It’s been pretty good. The first GRAVY meeting was yesterday, so I’m still in a good mood from that.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Makoto said.

Ren nodded.

_What’s he thinking? He’s impossible to read at times_ , Makoto thought.

“Let’s get to work.” She said.

The two got to work. Despite their previous sessions, nothing abnormal happened this name. No names, no Mishima, no Kamoshida. Just them. Studying. 

_I actually like this Ren. Studious Ren. Hopefully he stays this way,_ she thought.

The two finished studying. They didn’t say anything as they packed up. Ren headed for the door. He turned back to Makoto, who was still packing up.

“Thanks for today, Makoto. I hope we can do it again. Have a great birthday!” Ren said as he left.

_He remembered. But he was nice about it. What does this mean?_ She thought. 

She did some of her student council work before she left for her apartment.

-

Ren walked out of Shujin as quickly as he could. He had a mission. He headed to the underground mall in Shibuya. 

_They have to have wrapping paper of some kind here._

They did. Ren didn’t know what Makoto liked besides Buchimaru (which had stopped merchandise production long ago) so he went with the design that stood out the most. It had a black and red color scheme. There were stars on the paper.

_It’ll do._

He bought the wrapping paper and headed back to his apartment. Wrapping the Buchimaru stuffed animal was much more difficult. He wasted a significant amount of the wrapping paper trying to make it look good, but failing. It looked terrible. It was barely staying wrapped.

_Fuck it. It’s the gift that counts._

Ren fed Morgana and then left for Makoto’s apartment. He planned on leaving it at the door, ringing the doorbell, and then leaving, but when he got to the hallway her apartment was in he had a realization.

_Unless I am as fast as Ryuji, she’ll open the door to see me sprinting down the hall like an idiot._

Ren then noticed a decorative plant that was much closer to Makoto’s apartment door than the elevator. 

_Time to test how well I can hide myself._

Ren left the present at Makoto’s door along with a handwritten note. He rang the doorbell. He then sprinted and surprised himself by diverolling behind the plant. The hiding spot was outrageous enough that she might not notice him. 

-

Makoto was reading a text from Sae when the doorbell rang.

**Sae Niijima:**

You may have noticed detectives at your school. They are conducting an investigation. Don’t worry about Kamoshida retaliating.

He’s been asked to stay home for the time being. I won’t be home for the next few nights, so don’t worry about me.

We can celebrate your birthday next week.

**Makoto Niijima:**

I’m looking forward to it. Thanks for the update about Kamoshida.

Makoto sighed. She had been looking forward to celebrating her birthday **on** her birthday. She went to the door and opened it. She looked down and saw a terribly wrapped present. She looked around the hall. She saw no one.

_Strange_ , she thought.

She closed the door and brought the present inside. She sat on the couch. There was a note.

Happy Birthday Makoto!

I look forward to more study sessions with you!

From,

Ren

_That’s nice of him. But what could he have gotten me?_ She thought.

One tear into the wrapping and the whole thing fell apart. She was left with a Buchimaru stuffed animal. _If he’s making fun of me? Even if he is, I still like the gift. I should talk to him_ , she thought.

She pulled her phone and texted him.

**Makoto Niijima:**

Thank you for the gift. If it’s not difficult, could you please come back to my apartment?

**Ren Amamiya:**

Of course.

Makoto went to the kitchen. She expected at least a few minutes. She could start making her dinner by then. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. _That can’t be him. How could he already be here? Unless…_ she thought.

She went back to the door and opened it. She saw Ren. He looked normal, but his black hair was messier than usual. 

“Thanks for coming, Ren. You may come in.” Makoto said.

Ren entered.

“Should I…?” He said awkwardly.

“You may take a seat on the couch.” Makoto said.

He took a seat and she did as well.

“So, why’d you ask me to come here?” Ren asked.

Makoto asked herself the same question. _Asking him if he’s making fun of me is a poor excuse. It could have been done over text. I guess I was lying to myself. Did I invite him because I’m lonely?_ She thought.

“Well, I… I wanted to thank you in person for the gift. It’s very nice.” Makoto said.

Ren raised his eyebrows, but didn’t question it.

“That’s good. I'm surprised that you like Buchimaru. If I recall, you made fun of me for having it.” He said.

“It’s in the past. Now, I’m really happy that you gave it to me.” Makoto replied.

Silence.

“So… is that everything you wanted to talk about?” Ren said. 

_No_ , she thought.

“Yes.” She said.

“Ok. Happy birthday Makoto. I’ll see you later.” Ren said as he stood up. He walked to the door, but before he exited he took one last look at the apartment. “Are you, um, celebrating at all?”

_I can’t show how embarrassed I am,_ Makoto thought.

“Unfortunately, no. My sister cancelled our plans.” She said.

“I think I understand now.” Ren said.

_What’s that supposed to mean? There’s a lot to understand,_ she thought.

“Makoto, would you like to hang out tomorrow?” Ren asked.

_What?!_ Makoto thought.

“I’m surprised that you would like to study on Sunday, Ren.” She said, trying to hide the embarrassment. 

“Not to study. I’m asking if you would like to spend time with me. Unrelated to school.” 

_Did he realize why I asked him to come here?_ Makoto thought.

“Oh, um, s-sure. I-I would like that.” 

_Try harder to not sound like a robot. He is being nice to you, Makoto_ , she told herself.

“Cool. I’ll text you tomorrow.” He left without giving her a chance to respond. 

_I hope he’s not toying with me. He is making an effort to get to know me. And he’s trying to help me. He noticed how lonely I am. And he’s the only one who got me a birthday gift. Should I reconsider my opinion of him? Maybe,_ Makoto thought.

-

Ren got back to his apartment and tried to high-five Morgana. Morgana just meowed and left Ren hanging. It didn’t detract from his excitement. What did detract from his excitement were his own thoughts.

_Did I just take advantage of her loneliness? No, I couldn’t have. It was just a kind act that happens to further my goal of becoming closer to her. That’s it._

Ren sat down. On the couch. He turned on the Switch and fired up Super Rash Toes. Alibaba was online.

_Now that I’m in a decent mood, maybe I can win._

He invited Alibaba to a match. Alibaba accepted.

_Here we go._

Ren lasted about 20 seconds longer than his best time versus Alibaba. Instead of raging, he congratulated himself. He then turned on his microphone.

“Hello, Alibaba?” He said.

“Yes?” The encrypted voice was still there.

“I was just wondering how you got so good at the game.” 

“Natural talent. You could never hope to be on my level.” 

_Natural talent… Alibaba is as cocky as Sojiro._

“That’s probably true, but do you have any tips for me?” Ren asked.

“Alright, here’s the most vital tip if you want to win in this game. Are you ready for it?” Alibaba asked.

“Yeah.”

“Get good, Ren. Get good.”

“Wait, how do you know-!”

Alibaba disconnected.

Ren voiced his thoughts almost loud enough for his neighbors to hear him.

“What the fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to reiterate that this announcement is not a cancellation or a hiatus. It's a status update. Anyways, my school year starts next week. This will take a significant amount of my time. This will certainly affect my output. I've been able to post about 10000 words each week (excluding chapter 1), or roughly two chapters (three this week). I will probably slow down to 1 chapter a week. Even if my time is limited, I guarantee that there will still be 1 chapter a week. I want to thank each and every person who's read this fic so far. Even if you didn't enjoy it, it still means a lot that you took time out of your day to read it. 
> 
> Also, regarding next week. I might not be able to post on Wednesday (because of school), so I'll probably post on Tuesday. Thanks for understanding.


	10. The Runner's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You take her frail hand  
>  And hold on to the dream!_

**Sunday, 4/24**

Ren woke up a little before noon. The only reason Morgana let him sleep this late is because he was able to feed himself. Ren checked his phone and saw a text from Makoto and a text from Ryuji.

**Makoto Niijima:**

Would you still like to spend time together?

Ren navigated to Ryuji’s text.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

Wanna hang with me and Ann today?

_What the hell happened on the roof on Friday? Are they not awkward together anymore? I should ask._

**Ren Amamiya:**

Can’t today. Sorry. What happened with you and Ann?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

I was going to tell you today. I’ll tell you another time. Btw, what are you doing besides hanging out with GRAVY members?

**Ren Amamiya:**

Recruiting GRAVY members. What are you doing excluding a GRAVY member?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

Shit! I forgot Haru! I’ll ask her right now. See you at school.

Ren went back to his conversation to Makoto.

**Ren Amamiya:**

Of course. I’ll be down in 20.

Ren jumped out of bed and conducted his morning routine three times faster than normal. He left the apartment and went to the elevator. He looked at himself with the camera on his phone.

_Perfect. This is my chance to get to know Makoto. I better not screw this up._

The elevator opened on Makoto’s floor. Ren walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Makoto opened it.

“Hello, Ren. What will we be doing today?” She asked.

 _Well shit, it’s supposed to be making up for_ **_your_ ** _birthday._

“Whatever you want, Makoto.” He said.

“How about we get some lunch?” She suggested.

“Any idea where?”

“I would like to try something new. You can choose.” 

_I didn’t think that that conversation with Sojiro would pay off this quickly. Technically it hasn’t paid off. This isn’t a date. Or maybe it is._

“Ok. I got a good place.” Ren stepped aside from the door to let Makoto out. 

The two made their way out of the building and down to the station. They got on the subway.

“So where exactly are you taking me?” Makoto asked.

“It’s a small coffee and curry place in Yongen. Iori-san told me about it.” Ren answered.

“Ah.” Makoto made a face upon hearing Junpei’s name.

“Don’t worry. It’s actually the total opposite of how Iori-san is.” Ren offered.

“We’ll see.” She said.

The two didn’t speak much for the rest of the train ride.

-

Ren led Makoto to a narrow path off of a street in Yongen. _It’s still the middle of the day, but this feels sketchy,_ she thought. They went down the path, and Makoto saw the overhang of what must’ve been Leblanc. She then looked through the windows.

 _It has an old-time feel to it. It’s hard to believe that Iori-san suggested it to Ren,_ she thought.

Ren opened the door for her.

“After you.” He said.

Makoto entered. Leblanc was empty except for the owner who stood behind the bar. He looked up at Makoto and then looked at Ren. He then smiled.

“Hoo boy...” He said. He then went back to whatever he was doing behind the bar.

Ren entered and led Makoto to one of the booths. She sat down and expected him to sit across from her, but he stayed standing. He went over behind the bar and talked to the owner. The owner said a few words to Ren that Makoto couldn’t hear, but Makoto saw Ren nod. He then came back to the booth. _What’s going on here?_ She thought.

Ren sat down.

“So what do you think?” He asked.

“It’s… nice. It has a classic feel to it.” Makoto said.

“That’s cool.” Ren said.

The two looked up towards the menu on the wall.

“What do you get?” Makoto asked.

“I like the Leblanc Special.” Ren said.

“I think I’ll try that as well.” Makoto said.

Ren raised his voice.

“Sojiro! Two orders of the Special, please!”

The owner nodded.

 _A first name basis? With the owner of a restaurant? What’s going on here?_ Makoto asked herself.

Sojiro got to work on the curry. 

“Ren, how do you know the owner?” Makoto asked. She studied his face for a reaction.

“I work here.” He said smugly. 

_What?!_ Makoto thought.

“You work at a coffee shop?!” Makoto asked in disbelief. She saw Sojiro from the corner of her eye chuckling at them.

“Yeah. Is there a problem?” Ren said.

“You didn’t tell me?” She asked.

“I mean, why would I tell you? Up until today, our relationship has mostly been academic.” He said.

 _He’s right! I don’t need to know that. But why do I care that he didn’t tell me?_ Makoto thought.

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry. What do you mean up until today?” She said.

“We’re spending time together, right? That makes us friends as of today.” He said.

 _Friends? With Ren? I don’t know if that’s what I would call it. But I do want to get to know him,_ she thought.

“I guess.” She said.

Silence came. Makoto ended it.

“So, Ren. What do you do in your free time?” 

“You really wanna know?”

“I asked, didn’t I?”

Makoto wasn’t ready for the answer she was about to get.

“Well, outside of school, I have a lot going on. GRAVY just started. I work at Leblanc on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I have study sessions with a very cute- I mean very kind student council president. Finally, I visit shady doctors and test experimental drugs.” Ren said. He let it sink in before adding, “Oh, and I play video games sometimes.”

 _Did he say CUTE?! He called me cute! But he corrected himself. I should just pretend not to notice,_ Makoto thought. She was trying not to blush.

“That’s… interesting. Is the shady doctor part true?” She asked.

“It is.” Ren smiled.

“And this doctor is paying you to test these drugs?” She studied his face again for a reaction.

“You could say that.” Ren said while chuckling.

 _I’m gonna leave it there. He wouldn’t agree to do something like that if he wasn’t being compensated,_ she thought.

“So what do **you** do in your free time, Makoto?” He asked.

Makoto didn’t expect the question to come up.

 _I’ll play his game,_ she thought.

“Unlike you, I don’t have much going on outside of school. Student council isn’t as time consuming as you may think. Besides that, I read and watch movies. I also tutor a delinquent.”

Ren laughed.

“What kinda movies do you like?” Ren asked.

 _I shouldn’t have mentioned movies,_ Makoto thought as she blushed.

“Oh, you know, the normal stuff…” She said.

“What’s the normal stuff?” Ren narrowed his eyes.

Makoto blushed even more.

“Like… Yakuza movies.” She said sheepishly.

Ren laughed. Makoto didn’t like that.

“Don’t laugh at me!” She said.

This made him laugh more. 

“No, no, don’t worry. I’m laughing at the fact that we have similar tastes in movies.” He managed to explain despite his laughing.

 _He likes Yakuza movies?_ _Maybe he’s just joking with me. I should test him,_ she thought. 

“Oh? What’s your favorite movie?” It was Makoto’s turn to narrow her eyes.

“Oh, you know, the normal stuff…” Ren said in a high voice, mimicking Makoto.

 _He’s making fun of me, but it’s actually kind of funny,_ Makoto thought. She laughed.

“But if I’m being real, it’s Trial of the Dragon. No other movie comes close.” Ren said in his normal voice.

 _He knows his stuff. He wasn’t joking_ , Makoto thought to herself.

“It’s mine as well. The action scenes are just so… riveting.” She said.

“Yeah. What a great movie.” Ren said. 

The two sat in silence as their curry arrived. Ren devoured his curry. Makoto was more cautious. But upon taking her first bite, she realized why Ren ate his curry so quickly. It was by far the best curry she had ever had. She quickly ate hers as well.

“That might have been the best curry I have ever had. Thank you for bringing me here, Ren.” She said.

“No problem. I hope you enjoyed your post-birthday celebration.” He said.

Makoto was reminded of how she spent her actual birthday. She was happy that Ren tried to make up for her loneliness on that day.

“I did.” She said.

Ren stood up upon hearing that. He made a look that said “Ready to leave?”

Makoto was confused.

“Don’t we have to pay?” She asked.

“I’m paying. But not right now.” Ren answered.

“Oh. I guess we can leave.”

 _I kind of want to spend more time with you, Ren. But I can’t tell you that. You wouldn’t understand,_ Makoto thought.

As the pair left Leblanc, Makoto turned back to Sojiro.

“Thank you for the curry, Sojiro.” She said.

“Don’t mention it. Have fun with the world’s best dad!” Sojiro replied.

Makoto made a confused look and was about to question what Sojiro had said when Ren pushed her out of the store.

“ThankyouSojirogoodbye!” Ren yelled.

The two were now outside Leblanc.

“What was that about?” Makoto asked. She was still very confused.

“I’m a dad.” Ren said.

 _He is very charming when he wants to be. I wouldn’t put it past him_ , Makoto thought.

She laughed at her own thoughts. The two began to walk to the station.

“So do you believe me?” Ren asked out of nowhere.

“Hm? About what?” Makoto was confused.

“Me wanting to genuinely get to know you. Do you believe that after today?” Ren explained.

 _He shouldn’t have brought it up. Now I remember how manipulative he was and can be. Maybe he was faking it today so I would think positively of him. But he was being honest about his activities outside of school, and he has similar interests as me. He was too honest with me to be manipulative. To answer the question honestly, yes but no. I've still never spoken with him about his assault. He could be hiding his violent side. But I want to get to know him. So I can't say no,_ Makoto thought.

“Yeah. I do believe you. You proved yourself.” She said.

Ren was pleased with her response.

“That’s good. Because I want to revisit my previous offer. For you to join GRAVY.” He said.

 _I forgot about that! He wouldn’t invite me to his club if he didn’t want to spend time with me. But besides Ren, I doubt that the other club members want to spend time with me_ . _But if I spend time with them, their opinion of me could change. And then I wouldn’t be so..._ Makoto thought back to her birthday. _Lonely._

“Before I agree, I have a few questions.” Makoto began.

“Oh, um, when I said that I wanted to revisit the offer, I meant that I wanted to retract it.” Ren said.

 _What?! But… But…_ Makoto could barely think because she was so embarrassed.

“Nah, I’m just joking. What were your questions?” Ren corrected himself. 

Makoto nervously laughed.

“Well, I, first, I was wondering if GRAVY actually does gardening.” She said.

Ren jokingly looked offended.

“Of course. GRAVY takes gardening very seriously.” He said.

“That leads me to my next question. Do I have to have any gardening knowledge?” Makoto questioned.

“Do you think that Ryuji knows anything about gardening?” Ren asked rhetorically.

“Good point. Here’s my final question. Will our studying sessions continue if I join the club?” Makoto said.

 _I would like them to continue, even if he jokes around too often,_ she thought.

“I would love for them to continue. I’ve enjoyed studying with you very much, Miss President.” Ren said.

The pair was getting closer to the subway station. A silence took over. The pair boarded the train. They spoke little to each other on the train ride. They then made their way back to their apartment building. Ren walked Makoto to her door. As they stood at the door, Makoto thought about what had happened that day. 

_He picked me up. We went to Leblanc and ate. We talked about what we do outside of school. We left. We talked about his club. He asked me to join. I asked a few questions. Ren said that he enjoyed studying with me._ Makoto remembered what else Ren had said about his study sessions with her. _Back in Leblanc, he called me cute. He called me cute! But what does he mean?_ Makoto contemplated.

Before she went into her apartment, she turned to look Ren in the eye.

“Sorry Ren, but I have one more question.” She said as she began to unlock her apartment door. She maintained eye contact with him. 

“Shoot.” He said.

“Um, I was wondering why you called me cute earlier?” Makoto said sheepishly. 

Her door unlocked. She moved to go inside but was still waiting for an answer from Ren. Finally, he spoke.

“Makoto, there’s one thing that you must understand about me.”

“And that is?” Makoto asked expectantly.

“I’m a dad.” Ren said. 

He began to walk back towards the elevator. Makoto was too confused by his answer to stop him from leaving. She stood in her doorway completely puzzled by the enigma that was Ren Amamiya.

-

As Ren got on the elevator, he started to laugh. Hysterically. Thankfully there was no one on the elevator to witness it.

_I guess “I’m a dad.” is a get out of jail free card. It seems to just confuse people and let me change the subject or leave. It’s perfect!_

As the elevator went up to Ren’s floor, he checked his phone. He remembered that Ryuji had asked him to hang out. 

_I wonder how his day went._ _I should ask._

**Ren Amamiya:**

Just recruited a new member for GRAVY. How’d your day go?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

Dude! That’s sick! My day was crazy. I hung out with Haru and Ann at Big Bang Burger.

**Ren Amamiya:**

And there were no problems?

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

The complete opposite! I was killing it with the ladies! I could be dating both of them soon!

**Ren Amamiya:**

Care to tell me how that happened?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

Of course! Let me call you about it in a few minutes when I get home. It’s kind of a long story.

**Ren Amamiya:**

Alright. I’m excited to hear the tale of Ryuji the Lady Killer.

Ren chuckled as he put away his phone as he stepped out of the elevator. He made his way back to his apartment. He sat on the couch and was about to turn on Super Rash Toes when he got the call from Ryuji.

_This will be good._

“Hello?” Ren said as he picked up the phone.

“Whaddup dude?! It’s Ryuji.” Ryuji said.

“Yeah I know. You got your story ready?” Ren said.

“Of course. It all started…” Ryuji began.

Ren knew that he was about to hear an incredible amount of bullshit, but he was still surprised by how much there was.

\- Earlier that day...

Ryuji looked at the text from Ren.

**Ren A:**

Can’t today. Sorry. What happened with you and Ann?

Ryuji thought back to the rooftop on Friday. _What happened? We literally just awkwardly said hi to each other. She then left. So nothing happened. I’ll tell him later,_ he thought.

**Ryuji S:**

I was going to tell you today. I’ll tell you another time. Btw, what are you doing besides hanging out with GRAVY members?

 _Probably hanging out with Miss President,_ Ryuji thought.

**Ren A:**

Recruiting GRAVY members. What are you doing excluding a GRAVY member?

**Ryuji S:**

Shit! I forgot Haru! I’ll ask her right now. See you at school.

Ryuji went to his messages with Ann.

**Ryuji S:**

Bad news. Ren is busy today. He said that he’s recruiting members.

**Ann T:**

Oh.

 _Oh?! What the eff does that mean?!_ Ryuji thought.

**Ryuji S:**

You cool if I invite Haru?

**Ann T:**

Of course!

Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief and began a new conversation with Haru.

**Ryuji S:**

Hey Haru. Wanna hang out with me and Ann in Shibuya?

**Haru O:**

That sounds wonderful! Will Ren be coming?

**Ryuji S:**

Nah. He’s recruiting a new member apparently. 

**Haru O:**

That’s interesting. I am excited to meet whoever he finds. Should we meet at Big Bang Burger on Central Street?

**Ryuji S:**

Sure. I’m leaving right now. I’ll tell Ann.

Ryuji went back to his conversation with Ann.

**Ryuji S:**

Haru’s coming. We’ll be meeting at Big Bang Burger soon. 

**Ann T:**

Omw!

Ryuji put his phone in his pocket and left for Central Street.

-

Ryuji was waiting outside of Big Bang Burger when he saw Ann and Haru walking up together. He waved at them. Their eyes found him and they walked towards him.

“You guys ready?” Ryuji asked.

Haru nodded. Ann looked awkward. The trio headed inside and got in line. Luckily, there weren’t many people in front of them. 

“So what’re you guys gonna get?” Ryuji asked excitedly. Big Bang Burger was a common spot for him.

“I’m going to get the Pluto Burger.” Haru said. 

“Ooh! That’s really good! I’m gonna get that, too!” Ann said. 

_I guess she also really likes Big Bang Burger,_ Ryuji thought.

“What will you be eating, Ryuji?” Haru asked.

Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

“I’m gonna take the challenge!” He said confidently.

Haru looked concerned. Ann looked surprised.

“A-are you sure? Isn’t it supposed to be huge?” Ann asked.

“Yeah. But It won’t be a problem.” Ryuji was still confident. 

“You're so brave, Ryuji.” Ann muttered.

The trio ordered their food. They sat down. Ann sat next to Ryuji while Haru sat across from him. Haru started the conversation.

“Did you guys come up with anything for Club Day?” 

Ryuji excitedly looked at her.

“Yeah! We can have a table! And we can put some plants on it!” He said.

“Ryuji, I think that’s a great idea. You should be the club president instead of Ren. He’s not even here today.” Haru said.

“Damn right.” Ryuji said. “You guys got any ideas?”

“None as good as yours, Ryuji.” Ann said.

“Thanks, Ann.” Ryuji said.

Their food was ready. Ryuji stood up and went to the counter to grab the tray. He brought it back to the table.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna eat that, Ryuji. That’s **soooo** impressive.” Ann said about the burger Ryuji had ordered.

“Just sit back and watch.” Ryuji said.

He got to work on the burger. Once Ann and Haru finished their burgers, they did as Ryuji said. Sat back and watched. 

“Ryuji, you’re like, **sooo** cool for eating that **whooole** thing.” Ann said.

“Yeah, I agree. You’re pretty awesome Ryuji.” Haru added.

“Fanks, guysh.” Ryuji said with a mouth full of food.

He finished the whole burger. He stood up in the middle of the restaurant and beat his chest.

“I AM THE KING!” He proclaimed. 

The other people eating looked on at him in amazement. Ann and Haru both giggled at him. 

“We should spend more **alone** time together, Ryuji.” Ann said.

Haru didn’t like that.

“No! He’s mine! And only mine!” She protested.

Ryuji sat back down and laughed.

“Ladies, ladies. I have time for both of you. You can both spend alone time with me!” He said.

Ann leaned against him.

“Oh Ryuji. You have such a way with words.” She said.

“I know. I’m effin’ cool.” He replied.

-

Ren was barely holding back his laughter as Ryuji finished his story. 

_This is incredible. I thought that lying came naturally to me. But Ryuji… he has so much confidence in stuff that is so painfully fake that it is astounding._

Ren heard Ryuji speak on the other end of the phone call.

“So what’d ya think?” He asked.

“Ryuji, lemme tell you: that’s some cool shit.” Ren said.

“I know, right?! Sorry to have taken all the girls in GRAVY already.” Ryuji said.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got my eye on someone anyway.” Ren said.

“Oh?! Who’s the lucky girl?!” 

“I’ll give you a hint. She has dark hair. And she’s cute.” 

Ren could hear Ryuji scrambling around on the other line. He then heard the faint sound of scribbling on a notepad.

“Let’s see… If I narrow it down… I get… Kawakami?” Ryuji guessed.

_He narrowed it down from what I gave him? How?!_

“Sure, Ryuji. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ren said.

“Yes! I knew I was right! See ya!” Ryuji said as he hung up.

_That was the most chaotic phone call. I wonder what Ann and Haru thought of their day with Ryuji. I should ask._

**Ren Amamiya:**

So how was your day with Ryuji? He sounded like he had fun.

**Ann Takamaki:**

It was awkward. 

**Ren Amamiya:**

From the way Ryuji told the story, it sounded far from awkward.

**Ann Takamaki:**

He gave you the fictional version then. Haru and I can tell you tomorrow.

**Ren Amamiya:**

He sounded pretty confident. I am excited to compare his version to yours.

Ren put away his phone. He decided to just play video games for the rest of the night. 

-

Makoto was studying in her room when Sae got home. Makoto left her room to greet her. 

“Hey, Sis. I’m glad you're back.” She said.

“So am I. But it won’t be for long. I only came back to take a bath and deliver some news.” Sae quickly replied.

“News?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah. Because today is a Sunday, the detectives conducted an official search at Shujin. They didn’t want students spreading misinformation investigation, so that’s why they waited for today.” Sae explained. She didn’t look happy about what she was explaining.

“Did they find anything?” Makoto asked.

 _Please please please please please,_ Makoto prayed.

Sae hesitated before answering, but finally answered Makoto’s question.

“They found… evidence. Kamoshida’s office was a pit of lust. Nude photos of students, inappropriate videos, files detailing encounters with students, files detailing **planned** encounters with students… It’s awful. I’m so sorry for what happened, Makoto.” Sae said.

Makoto was horrified with what she heard, but ecstatic that there was that much evidence of Kamoshida’s crimes. 

“Is it enough to send him to prison?” Makoto asked.

This made Sae laugh.

“Makoto, even if it wasn’t, I would make sure that that man spends the rest of his life rotting in a cell.” She said.

 _What's that supposed to mean? I am happy that it’s Kamoshida receiving the punishment, but what about in other situations? Does Sis just send people to jail based on her personal feelings? Does she care that much about winning?_ She thought.

Sae noticed Makoto’s hesitation.

“Is there something wrong?” She asked.

“No, no, it’s nothing. Thank you so much, Sis. I’m going to get back to studying. After all, midterms are coming up.” Makoto said as she turned away and headed back to her room.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll be leaving soon enough. Don’t worry about making dinner for me.” Sae said.

When Makoto got back to her room, she fully realized what the Sae had told her.

 _Kamoshida is going to prison. I’ll never have to see him. He’s going to pay for what he did to me. To Suzui. To all those other students_ , she thought.

She was so pleased with the news, she felt the need to share it with someone.

**Makoto Niijima:**

Evidence has been found against Kamoshida. He will likely go to prison.

**Ren Amamiya:**

Really? That’s great. Do you want to talk about it?

 _Yes. I want to talk with you_ , Makoto thought.

**Makoto Niijima:**

It’s alright. This is off topic, but when will the next GRAVY meeting be?

**Ren Amamiya:**

That reminds me.

 _He didn’t answer my question. And he’s not typing,_ Makoto thought. 

Makoto got a new message notification.

**GRAVY**

**Ren Amamiya:**

I am happy to announce that we have a new member. Makoto Niijima.

Everyone do your best to make her feel welcome at our next meeting, which will be after school on Tuesday.

We’ll be on the roof again.

 _He should’ve told me he was going to add me! Now I'm unprepared,_ Makoto thought. Despite her surprise, she made a mental note to have the club find a new meeting location besides the roof.

**Makoto Niijima**

Hello, everyone. I am excited to be the newest member of GRAVY.

**_________**

Bullshit! We know that you just want to investigate me and Ren!

**_________**

Ryuji, you’re the only one who thinks that. Please don’t think that he speaks for the rest of us, Niijima-senpai.

 _I could’ve guessed that it was Ryuji_ , Makoto thought.

**Makoto Niijima:**

Please call me Makoto. We are in a club together. Also, could everyone say their names in chat so I can create your contacts?

**Ann Takamaki:**

No problem. This is Ann.

**Haru Okumura:**

This is Haru. I am so happy to have another third year in the club!

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

Call me skull! You don’t deserve to call me Ryuji.

**Ren Amamiya:**

If she calls you skull, then you have to address her as your Queen, Ryuji.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

Sorry, Makoto.

**Makoto Niijima:**

Apology accepted. See you all on Tuesday.

 _That was… a lot. I didn’t think that Ann would be so kind to me. Maybe I judged her wrong. Haru seems like she’s happy about being in the club. My relationship with Ryuji could use some work, but I’m sure that he’ll change his opinion when I tell him about Kamoshida,_ Makoto thought. 

She went to bed actually excited for what the first meeting with GRAVY would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this story on ffnet the other day. If you would like to read it over there: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13670740/1/The-King-of-Shujin-Academy 
> 
> Before this story ends, Ryuji will drop an f-bomb. I promise you that.  
> F-bomb Counter: 35  
> Eff-bomb Counter: 10 
> 
> Thanks for reading! The Wednesday upload schedule will be resuming next week.


	11. Worst Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gone all the time, even the important times  
>  I should let you know ahead I'm comin' back on my worst behavior_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the text formatting for this chapter. The format I was using doesn't transfer between devices, meaning that while the format may work on a computer, it looks like shit on a phone. Let me know if the new format is bad.
> 
> Also, I'll be using horizontal lines instead of dashes from now on. They look better.
> 
> Finally, I changed the summary of the fic.

**Monday, 4/25**

Ren was packing his bag as class ended. Ann stood up and walked beside his desk.

“Wanna hang out with me and Haru?” She asked.

“No Ryuji?” Ren questioned.

“I think that Ryuji would be too embarrassed to remember what happened yesterday.” Ann explained.

_Oh yeah. She's gonna tell me what happened. It can’t be that embarrassing. But this is Ryuji. It could be_ **_that_ ** _embarrassing._

“Ah. Where do you want to go?” Ren said as he finished packing his bag.

“I was thinking the diner in Shibuya. We could get crepes again! I’ll text Haru to meet us at the school gate.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren said as he stood up.

Ann sent Haru a text, then left the classroom with Ren. They went to the school gate where they were greeted by Haru.

“Hello, Ann. Hello, Ren.” She said.

“Hey Haru.” Ann said.

Ren simply nodded to Haru.

The three made their way to the station and quickly boarded the subway. The ride to Shibuya was quick (at least for Ren, given that he traveled that way every day). The trio got to the diner faster than they expected. They sat down in a booth. Ann and Haru sat next to each other, leaving Ren alone on the other side.

_Before we talk about anything else, I have to know what actually happened with Ryuji._

“So what went down with Ryuji yesterday?” Ren asked.

“Oh, did something happen?” Haru asked.

_You were there._

“From the story he told me, yeah. But Ann says that Ryuji is lying. So what happened yesterday?” Ren said.

“Well, we met up outside of Big Bang Burger. No one really said much. It was very awkward between me and Ryuji, and Haru just kinda stood there. I got the feeling that he was counting on you coming. Anyways, we went inside. No one really said much in line. We ordered. Ryuji took the challenge or whatever it is to eat the huge burger. We then sat down. It was still pretty awkward. Then our food came. Here’s where it gets interesting. Haru and I had no problem with our burgers, but Ryuji really struggled with his. He got about halfway through his burger before he turned away from the table and puked all over the floor.” Ann was barely able to finish her sentence because she was laughing.

Haru giggled and Ren gave one of his chuckles.

_Ann’s laughing this hard and she hasn’t even heard Ryuji’s version of it. But if Ryuji is still interested in Ann, and his chances with her would definitely be ruined if she heard his version. I’ll keep quiet._

“That’s, uh, **quite** different from the version I heard.” Ren said.

“What did he tell you?” Haru asked.

“The way he told it, it sounded more… social.” Ren answered.

“No way it could be called social. It’s still pretty awkward between me and him. You have to do something about this, Ren.” Ann said.

_Why is that my problem? Yeah, they’re in the same club, but they’re almost adults. They should be able to work this out on their own._

“Ann, I think that it’s important for you to solve that problem yourself.” Haru said.

“I second that.” Ren added.

“Hmph. You guys should at least help me figure out how to fix it.” Ann poutingly said.

Haru looked at Ren as if she was asking what to do. Ren shook his head.

“This is a **you** problem, Ann. GRAVY does support all of its members, but I strongly believe that this is something that you must do alone.” Ren said.

“Fine. I’ll try talking to him. But don’t expect it to work.” Ann was still pouting.

The waitress then came. Ann ordered 3 crepes for them. The waitress then left.

“Moving on from Ryuji, let’s talk about another club member.” Haru said.

_It’s pretty safe to assume that she’s about to say Makoto._

Ren raised his eyebrows. Ann looked at Haru.

“Makoto.” Haru said.

“What’s there to talk about? She’s a new club member. Case closed.” Ren said.

“That’s not true! Like, why is she joining the club?” Ann asked.

“Because I asked her to.” Ren answered.

“Why is that?” Haru asked.

_I’m not gonna tell them about how she spent her birthday alone, or how lonely she is in general. That’s not their problem. Not yet._

“There are several reasons. First, we could always use more members. Second, she’s the only non-club member at Shujin who seems to enjoy spending time with me. Those kinds of people are rare. That’s really it. I thought you said that you were excited to have another third year in the club, Haru.” Ren explained.

“That’s true, and I am, but Makoto joining just feels… out of nowhere.” Haru said.

“To be fair, the club was started out of nowhere.” Ren joked.

“Yeah, but it feels very sudden.” Ann added.

_What does it matter?_

“That’s because I asked her suddenly. Now could we please move on from this topic?” Ren pleaded.

_I really don’t want to have to tell them about Makoto’s problems. Or my problems. I guess that they’re kinda intertwined at this point._

Ann and Haru looked at eachother.

“Sorry, but no. We actually prepared a list of questions for you about Makoto.” Ann said.

She opened her bag and took out a piece of paper. As she was taking it out, Ren caught a glimpse of the side of the paper with writing on it. It was in small handwriting and filled the whole page.

_Fuck._

“I’ll answer three questions.” Ren simply said.

“But-” Haru began.

“Three.” Ren finished.

“Ok, fine. First question, what is the nature of your relationship with Makoto Niijima?” Ann asked.

“You sound like you’re interrogating me.” Ren said flatly.

Haru giggled.

“Of course we are!”

“The answer is that we are friends. Kind of. She tutors me sometimes.” Ren said.

_For whatever reason they have for asking that question, I am sure that telling them that Makoto and I live in the same apartment building wouldn’t help my case._

“That’s it?” Ann asked.

Ren nodded. Haru then took the paper from Ann and read the next question.

“What do you hope to gain from inviting Makoto Niijima to GRAVY?”

_I dunno, maybe an everlasting bond that strengthens my supernatural abilities?_

“Does friendship satisfy your thirst for knowledge?” Ren asked sarcastically.

Ann narrowed her eyes.

“No.”

“How about intelligence?” Ren said.

“Fine.” Ann said. She took the sheet back from Haru. “Final question. What does Makoto Niijima like to do?” 

_Huh?_

“That’s a change of pace. Why do you want to know?” Ren said.

“It will be easier to talk with her if we know what she likes.” Haru said.

_That’s the only good question they’ve asked._

“From my conversations with her, she enjoys reading, Yakuza movies, and studying.” Ren said.

“Yakuza movies, huh? That’s interesting.” Ann said.

_That last question was alright. Maybe there are some other decent ones on that paper. But I don’t want to waste our time together answering questions._

Despite not being able to ask all of their questions, Ann and Haru seemed satisfied. The groups food then arrived. When they were done eating, Haru checked her phone. She suddenly stood up and began to leave.

“Sorry you guys but I have to leave. Thanks for hanging out with me.” She said as she walked out. She didn’t give Ren or Ann a chance to respond.

Ren and Ann just looked at each other.

“Wanna investigate?” Ann said.

“Of course.” Ren said as he stood up.

Ren left money for the food on the table. Him and Ann left the diner. They emerged onto Central Street to see Haru on the phone with someone. They began to approach her but stopped when they heard what Haru was saying. 

“No! I don’t want to be with you right now. I am busy. Please understand that.” She said.

_Who is she talking to? A boyfriend?_

“I know that we are going to be married but that doesn’t mean that I have to spend all of my time with you!” Haru said as she hung up and put away her phone. 

Ren gave Ann another look. She met him with a nod. They completed their approach to Haru.

“Are you alright, Haru?” Ann asked.

Haru jumped out of surprise. Her face quickly changed from distressed to friendly.

“Oh, of course! I just had a phone call to make. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Haru said as she walked towards the station. 

“Hmmm. Something’s off.” Ann said.

_No shit. Haru mentioned getting married._

“Yeah. We should talk to her later to make sure.” Ren said.

“...What if she’s like Shiho?” Ann asked.

_That’s not likely. Haru was happy until that phone call. Shiho seemed to be depressed the whole time that I spoke to her. Unless Haru is as good at acting as I apparently am, then she’s probably fine. However, that doesn’t mean that that phone call wasn’t a problem._

“She’s not. Haru was fine until that phone call. Just make sure to check in with her later.” Ren said.

“Got it. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ann said.

Ren nodded as he walked away from Ann. He still had some time before work, so he decided to go back to his apartment to do his homework.

* * *

Ren entered Leblanc to a surprise. 

_There are customers!_

The two customers sat in a booth. Ren was able to recognize both of them.

_That boy… He was outside of Shujin that day. His name was… Akechi. I guess he’s famous. And he’s sitting with… Sae! Makoto’s sister._

Ren went behind the counter. He put on his apron. Sojiro came up next to him and spoke in a soft voice.

“Here’s your first chance to serve **normal** customers. Don’t screw this up. If you do, you’re fired.” He said.

Ren nodded. He exited from behind the counter and approached the booth. 

“Hello there. May I take your order?”

Instead of giving his order, Akechi made an observation.

“Strange that such a small coffee shop would have someone waiting on people.”

_I just asked for your order._

“Leblanc prides itself on being unique.” Ren offered.

“Hm. Well I’ll have Columbian Narino. With no cream.” Akechi said.

_I don’t like this kid. He seems like he lets the fame get to his head._

“And for you?” Ren said as he turned to Sae.

When Ren looked at her, he found that she was already staring at him. Analyzing him.

_It’s not a death stare. So what is it? Why’s she doing that?_

Ren simply smiled.

“Your order?” He said.

“Ah. My apologies. I’ll do the same thing.” She said.

Ren nodded and went back behind the counter. Sojiro was preparing the coffee.

“You can take it from here.” He said to Ren.

Ren did just that. He finished brewed the coffee and poured two cups.

_Should I spit in Akechi’s coffee? ...Probably not._

Ren took the two cups and brought them to the booth. When he got there, Akechi stood up.

“I must apologize. I was called back in to work. Here’s what I owe you.” He said as he handed Ren the money.

Ren took the money. Akechi then left. Ren set down one cup of coffee for Sae and began to take the other cup back behind the counter.

“Wait. Sit down.” Sae said.

_Oh shit. She finished analyzing me._

Ren took a seat with the coffee.

“Have some coffee with me.” Sae said.

_Oh. I guess I’m fine. She just wanted someone to have coffee with._

Ren took a few sips of his coffee and looked up at Sae to see if she was enjoying the coffee. She was analyzing him again. Ren put down his coffee.

“Alright. What is it?” He said.

“When’s the last time you spoke with Makoto?” Sae asked.

_Huh? Why does it matter?_

“It was Sunday. I was speaking with her about my club.” Ren explained.

Sae narrowed her eyes.

“Your club?”

“I am the president and founder of Shujin’s only gardening club.” Ren said.

Sae narrowed her eyes even more. When she realized he wasn’t lying, she stopped narrowing her eyes.

“And what is Makoto’s involvement in the club?” Sae asked.

Ren took a sip of coffee before mumbling the answer.

“She’s a member.” 

Despite Ren mumbling it, Sae still perfectly understood his answer. She didn’t say anything and looked like she was pondering what to say.

_I should try and take control of the conversation._

“May I ask why you’re so interested in Makoto and I’s relationship?” Ren said.

Sae looked at him. She took a large sip of coffee and then began a Niijima Death Stare.

“I presided over the investigation into Kamoshida. In his files we found several references to a student with an assault record. A student named Amamiya.” She said.

_Oh. That’s a bit of a bummer._

Sae finished her coffee and stood up. 

“Don’t ever speak to my sister again.” She said as she left.

Sojiro chuckled from behind the counter.

“I heard something about you being a criminal?” He asked.

“I’m a lady killer.” Ren said distractedly. He had other things on his mind.

_Is Sae gonna say the same thing to Makoto about me? Will she stay away from me? If she does, then that would really suck. It would more than suck. But if she doesn’t stay away from me, that means she might be interested in me..._

Sojiro laughed at Ren’s comment.

“Your shifts over. Take your pay and go home for the night.” He said.

Ren collected his salary and left after thanking Sojiro. 

* * *

Ren checked his phone as soon as he got back to the apartment.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-I followed up with Haru. She says she’s alright. What should I do?

_It’s nice that she’s asking me, but she has a serious problem with depending on others to make her decisions._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-It was just a phone call and she seems alright. We shouldn’t pry too much. We don’t know her as well as the others. We should give it time. If it seems like it’s becoming a big problem, we can intervene.

_That’s a terrible plan, but Ann usually seems to calm down and agree with me as long as I layout_ **_a_ ** _plan._

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Kamoshida was “just a phone call” for me. 

_Fuck. My bad. New plan._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Sorry. You seem close with her. Maybe you could try talking with her about it.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-But I don’t know what to say!

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Just let it come naturally. I can tell that you care about her. Just speak from the heart.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-That’s so cliche.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-It’s cliche because it’s true.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-That’s also a cliche.

_It’s like she thinks that she’s living in some fictional story._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Have a nice night, Ann.

* * *

Makoto got the text from Sae.

**Sae Niijima:**

-I’ll be home for dinner tonight. We need to talk. 

_What does she want to talk about? Is it about Kamoshida?_ Makoto asked herself.

She got to work on dinner and was putting the final touches on it when the door opened. It was Sae.

“Hello, Sis. How was your day?” Makoto asked. She was in a good mood from the impending GRAVY meeting. 

“We can talk during dinner.” Sae simply said as she took her seat at the table.

_That can’t be good,_ Makoto thought.

Makoto finished preparing dinner and brought it over to the table. She gave Sae her plate and then took her seat. She waited for Sae to speak.

“I spoke with Amamiya-kun today.”

_What?! Oh, it was probably at Leblanc. But what did they talk about? Is Ren joking around again?_ Makoto thought.

“What did you guys talk about?” Makoto asked.

“He told me about how you’ve joined his club. His gardening club.” Sae said.

_Why would he say that?!_ Makoto thought.

“Well, you see...” Makoto failed to finish her sentence.

“You don’t have time to be gardening, Makoto. You’re already the student council president. What will colleges think when they see that you’re not fully devoted to your duties?” Sae asked.

“Um-” Makoto was struggling to find words.

“That’s not all that I learned. During the investigation into Kamoshida, we found some files. These files described a student with an assault record.” Sae said.

_Oh no,_ Makoto thought.

“You really joined a club led by a student with an assault record. And you’re tutoring him! Makoto, he’s not worth your time. The rest of his life was decided for him when he was found guilty. Stay out of that mess.”

“But... he’s not a criminal.” Makoto protested.

“You have proof?” Sae asked demandingly. 

“No.” Makoto said sheepishly.

“Exactly. Stay away from him. If I hear about you and him interacting, there’ll be consequences.” Sae said.

_How can she say that? She’s barely home and now she wants to take control of how I spend my time? I want to spend more time with Ren. That’s my decision. Not hers,_ Makoto thought.

“No.” Makoto said.

“Excuse me?” Sae looked offended that her authority had been questioned.

“You heard me. You can’t just take control of my life like that. And it’s not like my grades are slipping. Student council also requires barely any work. You’ve made me focus on grades since dad died and now I’m trying to branch out and you’re trying to stop that!” Makoto slammed her fist down on the table as she said it.

Sae was shocked.

“Fine. Branch out or whatever you call it. I don’t care. Just stay away from Amamiya.” She said as she stood up. She then left without saying anything.

As soon as Sae closed the door behind her, Makoto unleashed her rebelliousness.

“NO!” She yelled.

* * *

**Tuesday, 4/26**

Makoto packed her bag as soon as school ended. She didn’t want to be late to her first meeting with the club. She left her classroom and made her way to the stairs. She climbed the stairs and finally reached the doors to the roof. Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath.

_This could either go very well or very poorly,_ she thought.

She opened the door. Even with how quick she was to leave her class, the other club members were already there. They had made themselves comfortable at the unused desks and chairs that were conveniently left on the roof. Ryuji, Ann, and Haru all sat at the desks. Ren was standing with his back turned to the door. When he heard the door, he turned back to Makoto. He gave her a smile.

_Something about that smile..._ Makoto thought.

“Welcome to the second official meeting of GRAVY. I’m glad to see that everyone’s on time.” Ren said. 

Makoto approached the desks, but didn’t know where to sit. She looked around nervously. Haru seemed to notice, and gestured to the empty chair next to her desk. Makoto sat there after giving Haru a warm smile. 

“Before we begin today, I would like to welcome our newest member, Makoto Niijima. Do your best to make her feel comfortable.” Ren said.

Makoto was a little embarrassed by the attention, but smiled to the group. Haru and Ann both gave her kind looks. Ryuji was the opposite. He was indifferent.

_How can I make Ryuji accept me? Wait… I already have something,_ Makoto realized.

Makoto stood up.

“Before we begin, I also have an announcement. This is unrelated to GRAVY.” She said.

That got Ryuji’s attention. It actually got everyone’s attention. Ren had a look of confusion, but it soon changed to a look of understanding when he remembered what Makoto had told him.

“On Sunday, the detectives that have been at Shujin conducted an in depth search of Kamoshida’s office. They found significant… **evidence** of Kamoshida's crimes.” Makoto shuttered at what Sae said was found. “The evidence is more than enough to send Kamoshida to jail. All that’s left is for the school to announce his departure and his trial.”

Haru looked confused. Ann looked like she was about to cry tears of joy. Ren had a normal face. Ryuji had a look of anger. 

_I thought that Ryuji would be the most excited about this news,_ Makoto thought. 

“You’re just telling us that so we like you more.” Ryuji said.

_He’s partially right, but that’s not the full reason_ , Makoto thought.

Before Makoto could answer, Ren did it for her. 

“Haru and Ann don’t seem to have a problem with Makoto. It’s only you.” Ren said. He looked at Makoto. He could tell that she had something to say. “And I’m sure that she has a good reason for telling us early.”

_More than one reason. The main reason I told them is because there’s no one else to tell in my life,_ Makoto thought.

“Thank you, Ren. I told you all because you are the students that deserve to know the most. Kamoshida did terrible things to each of you. Also, I thought that Ann should know so that she could tell Suzui-san when she wakes up.” Makoto said.

A single tear came from Ann’s eye. 

“Yeah. Thanks. This really means a lot. Truly.” She said.

Makoto smiled.

“Ya know, maybe I was too harsh. Sorry ‘bout that.” Ryuji said.

_That’s surprising. Maybe Ren’s been able to have a calming effect on Ryuji,_ Makoto thought.

While everyone was happy, one club member was still in the dark. 

“I’ve heard the rumors about Kamoshida, but what happened to you guys with him?” Haru asked.

“That’s my bad, Haru. I said I would tell you. I’ll give the short version. Kamoshida tried to blackmail Ann. He broke Ryuji’s leg and ended his track career. He’s the reason Shiho did what she did. And for Makoto, he…” Ren paused.

_Please don’t tell them. Please,_ Makoto thought. She didn’t know why she didn’t want the group to know.

“Did nothing.” Makoto abruptly said. 

Ann and Ryuji looked confused. Haru glanced at Makoto.

“Oh. That makes a lot more sense. Thanks for the context.” Haru said. 

_Can she tell that I want to change the subject? If so, she’s really kind for not continuing the discussion_ , Makoto thought.

“Does anyone have any questions about Kamoshida?” Ren asked everyone.

Everyone shook their heads. Makoto sat back down.

“Then I would like to commence the second meeting of Gardeners Raging Against Veganism Yearly.” Ren commanded.

Ryuji cheered.

“Here’s the agenda for today. First, we must decide a position for our new member. Second, we must brainstorm ideas for Club Day. Any questions?” Ren said.

_It’s honestly impressive how seriously he’s taking this. As much as Ren jokes around, he has serious leadership potential,_ Makoto thought.

Again, there were no questions.

“Then let’s begin. Makoto, do you have any ideas for your position in the club?” Ren asked.

Makoto thought about what their positions had been.

“All of the required positions are filled. The position must be lower in the hierarchy than the president, vice president, secretary, and the treasurer. I don’t really have any ideas.” She said.

“How about ‘Assistant to the regional manager?’ That’s official sounding.” Ann said.

“But there’s no regional manager.” Ren said.

“How ‘bout that? You can be the regional manager.” Ryuji said.

“GRAVY has different regions?” Haru asked.

“No. So that position's out.” Ren said.

“How about sergeant at arms?” Haru suggested.

“I like it. But that’s just my official title, right? You guys all had GRAVY themed names. What will mine be?” Makoto asked.

“GRAVY Queen.” Ren muttered jokingly. Everyone heard him anyway.

Ryuji snickered and Haru let out a giggle. Makoto gave Ren a playful jab, but she couldn’t help but smile at the joke.

“Sorry, but I’ll pass on that.” She said.

“How about GRAVY Enforcer? It makes sense because you’re sergeant at arms or whatever.” Ryuji offered.

“That could work. As long as we don’t address each other by title, I’m fine with it.” Makoto said.

“Then it’s settled!” Ann said. She wrote down something on a piece of paper.

_She’s taking her job as secretary seriously. Ren seems like he inspires people to take things seriously. Maybe even Ryuji will get some work done,_ Makoto thought.

“Moving on, everyone at least thought about what we should do for Club Day, right?” Ren said.

Haru and Ann nodded. Ryuji let out a sigh. 

_They probably weren’t expecting Ryuji to do the work anyways,_ Makoto thought.

“Good. Ann, please begin.” Ren said.

“Begin?” Ann was puzzled about what she was specifically supposed to do. 

“Begin telling us your ideas for Club Day.” Ren explained.

“Oh! Well, we should bring a few potted plants to our booth! I was thinking that we could also get a banner that has our name.” She said.

“I like the potted plant idea. I don’t know about the banner. It’s gonna be one long banner if we write out our full name, and if we write out our short name then people will just think that we’re giving out gravy samples.” Ren said.

“What if we didn’t write our name on the banner? We could just write ‘Gardening.’” Haru suggested.

“Good idea. We’ll do that. Haru, did you have any other ideas?” Ren asked.

“I was thinking that we could have some food! Maybe we could prepare some vegetables that we grow in the garden.” Haru said.

“That’s a great idea. People love food. Ryuji, do you have any-” Ren was cut off.

“Nah dude. Pass.” Ryuji simply said.

“Makoto?” Ren curiously said.

“We should make a poster. It could give some information about our club.” Makoto said.

“Perfect. So far we have a banner, plants, vegetables, and a poster.” Ren said.

“OH! How ‘bout a table?!” Ryuji was proud of his suggestion.

“Can’t forget that. Good job, Ryuji.” Ren said. “As for who’s going to make all this, I think we should split up the work rather than everyone working on the same thing.”

“I’ll do the banner! I’ll make it look **really** good!” Ann said.

“I can do the vegetables and the potted plants.” Haru said.

_I don’t think anyone will argue with that. She’s the only one with gardening experience,_ Makoto thought. 

“I can help you with that, Haru.” Makoto said.

“That would be wonderful!” Haru sounded excited.

“That leaves the table and the sign. Ryuji?” Ren said. Ryuji looked up. “You wanna pair up on this?”

“Of course, dude!” Ryuji said.

“Great. Everyone knows what they’re working on?” Ren asked.

Everyone nodded.

“Perfect. Our next meeting will be after we’ve finished some of the work. That concludes today’s meeting.” Ren said.

Everyone stood up and began to get their stuff together. Makoto remembered her mental note from Sunday night.

“Before everyone leaves, I have some bad news.” She said. Everyone looked at her. They were all confused. “We’ll have to find another place to meet. The roof is supposed to be off limits.”

Ryuji was about to protest this when Ren spoke.

“Sounds good. I’ll ask Kawakami.” 

Makoto nodded. Everyone resumed packing their bags. Ann was the first to leave. Then Ryuji. Haru went to tend the plants. Ren was about to leave. Makoto thought about what Sae had said to her. 

_“Stay away from Amamiya.”_ _Fuck that,_ Makoto thought. She mentally chastised herself for swearing.

Ren was about to open the door back into the school when Makoto approached him.

“Excuse me, Ren?” She said.

He turned around and smiled at her. Makoto still couldn’t identify what it was about that smile that was so charming.

“Yes?” He said.

“Would you like to walk home with me?” She asked.

A look of concern flashed across Ren’s face, but it was replaced by that smile.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

The pair made their way to the subway station. They boarded the train. They were able to find seats next to each other. 

“Is there a reason you wanted to walk home together?” Ren asked.

“I wanted to talk about my sister.” Makoto said.

Ren chuckled.

“She told me that you spoke with her yesterday.” Makoto said.

Ren nodded.

“And you told her that I joined your club.” Makoto continued.

Ren realized the mistake he made.

“Sorry. That’s my bad.” He apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. You couldn’t have known that she would dislike that.” Makoto said.

_He actually_ **_should_ ** _worry about it. Sis probably wouldn’t have been as harsh on us if she didn’t know that we were in a club together,_ she thought.

“About that… and it’s fine if you don’t want to answer, but why is it your sister that decides everything for you?” Ren asked.

_He would’ve found out eventually. Actually, maybe he wouldn’t have because we aren’t supposed to be spending time together,_ Makoto thought.

“Neither of my parents are around anymore. My mother passed when I was young and my father was hit by a truck several years ago.” She said solemnly.

Ren’s face dropped from neutral to shocked.

“I’m sorry. That’s awful. You’re so strong to overcome that.” He said.

_Who says I overcame anything?_ Makoto thought.

“I guess.” She said.

The rest of the train ride was awkward, so the two stayed quiet. They soon arrived to Shibuya and departed from the train. They were walking to the apartment building when Ren cut through the silence. 

“So about what your sister said. I’m guessing she told you to stay away from me?” He asked.

Makoto nodded.

“And she told you to stay away from me.” She said.

“Are you gonna listen to her?” Ren asked.

“I was at the meeting today, wasn’t I?” Makoto answered. 

“Good point. I’m glad that you made the right choice.” Ren said.

_The right choice… It was the right choice. Ren is someone I definitely want to spend time with. And he wants to spend time with me_ , Makoto thought.

“Me too.”

“So when’s our next date?” Ren asked.

_Did I hear that right?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Hmm?”

“When do you wanna hang out next?” Ren corrected.

“Oh… I thought I heard something else.” Makoto said.

“Did you?” Ren asked.

“I could almost swear that you asked when our next date was?” Makoto said with a slightly joking tone.

The two were outside the apartment building.

“Wasn’t me.” Ren said.

Makoto looked him in the eye. He was smiling at her.

“Sunday works best for me.” She said.

“It’s a date!” Ren said.

_I definitely heard that one. But I’ll play along,_ Makoto thought.

“A what?” She asked. There was a new tone in her voice that she hadn’t ever used. She couldn't tell what it was even though she was using it.

“A date. Between me and you.” Ren said. He also had that same tone that Makoto couldn’t identify.

_I’ve heard people speak like this before… But what is it?_ She asked herself.

“Sounds good. I’ll choose the activity this time.” She said.

Ren chuckled and smiled at her.

“Sounds like a plan.” He said. 

He entered the building. Makoto waited to enter because she didn’t want Sae to verbally assault her and Ren. When she had waited several minutes, she went through the door and walked down the lobby. She boarded the elevator and went to her floor. She went back to her apartment to find it empty.

_This might be the only time that I’m happy that Sis is not home,_ she thought.

Makoto went to her room. She tried to study but she still had something on her mind. It was actually someone. Her phone beeped. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it.

**GRAVY**

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Weren’t we going to have an establishment party or something? What ever happened to that?

_Establishment party?_ Makoto thought.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-First time I’m hearing about it.

**Haru Okumura:**

-Same here.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Me as well.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I told Ann that we would have a small party to celebrate the founding of GRAVY. I guess that I kind of forgot about it.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-How could you forget about a PARTY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_The unnecessary exclamation points don’t help your point, Ryuji,_ Makoto thought to herself.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Like I said, it was going to be a small party. Nothing major. Probably just meet up and get some food.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Lame. Go big or go home. 

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Good idea. I choose to go home. We can just order food to my place and play video games.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-That’s not what I meant, but you had me at video games.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Your place?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I currently stay in an apartment because of my probation. My guardian leaves me alone most of the time, so it’s usually just me and my cat. I don’t think he would mind me having people over.

Makoto recalled the time that Iori-san hadn’t left Ren alone. The image of Iori-san holding the ketchup smeared cat in the air was a permanent blemish on her memory.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Oh! That’s cool!

**Haru Okumura:**

-Very cool!

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-So we got the where. But what about the when?

There was no response in chat for about a minute. Then Makoto got a message from outside of the groupchat.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-For Sunday, I was thinking that we could spend the day together, and then the GRAVY party could be that night. Does that work?

While Makoto said that she wanted to decide where to go this time, she actually hadn’t decided on what to do. But it wasn’t like she was going to choose for her and Ren to enjoy the Tokyo nightlife together.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-It does. Should we arrive to the party together?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-It’s up to you. I should get back to the group chat before they get angry at me.

Makoto did the same.

**GRAVY**

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Sunday night?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Works for me.

**Haru Okumura:**

-Me too!

**Ann Takamaki:**

-And me!

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Gotcha! Everyone make sure to be there!

Makoto put down her phone.

_A party… It’s just a small party, but it’s nice to be spending time with them outside of the club,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a review on ffnet the other day that says, "The title makes me think that Ren would get expelled from Shujin Academy and got a job as stripper then proceed to get drugged & impregnated somehow." I would give this person a co-writing credit if they weren't anonymous. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Sun's Coming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _7:00 A.M, midnight in Dover  
>  Sun's coming up now, I guess it's over_

**Tuesday, 4/26**

Ren arrived at the clinic. He remembered Tae’s words from last time. 

_“But you’ll have to try another one of my drugs. I promise that it won’t be nearly as potent as today.” Thank god._

He was actually looking forward to whatever trial awaited him.

Tae looked up at him from her desk. She stood up and walked to the exam room, assuming that Ren knew to follow. He did. He stepped into the exam room and took a seat. Nothing had changed from when he was last there. He sat on the examination table. While he was looking forward to whatever Tae had for him, he was still nervous.

_She could be lying to me._

His palms began to sweat as Tae began to prepare the concoction.

“So today’s drug will be much less potent than last time?” He asked.

Tae smirked but did not look up from the concoction. 

“Of course, my guinea pig.” She said.

_There’s something off about her tone. And “guinea pig.” But to be honest, I kind of like her calling me that._

“Cool.” Ren said.

Tae finished the preparations and handed the cup to Ren.

“Make sure to swallow every drop. You could die otherwise.” She joked.

_Ha. Funny._

Ren chugged the liquid. It was much more viscous than the last one, and took some time. He finally finished it, and set down the cup.

“Any immediate effects?” Tae asked.

“Not at the moment.” Ren said.

Ren sat for a few minutes, not feeling anything. He was staring down at his feet out of boredom.

“Hey Tae? I don’t think that this one does anything.” He said. He looked up to Tae. “I haven’t felt any- AH! FUCK!”

Except there was no Tae. It was Ryuji. In Tae’s goth doctors outfit.

“Wassup?” Doctor Ryuji said looking up from his clipboard.

“RYUJI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? IN MY DOCTOR’S CLOTHES?” Ren yelled. He stood up and was panicking.

Doctor Ryuji also stood up. In his skirt. And his doctor’s coat. And his heels.

“Chill out, bro. You’re just here for your checkup.” Ryuji held his hands up to calm down Ren.

“My checkup?” Ren was confused.

“Your checkup. Sit down, dude. Then we can continue.” Ryuji instructed.

Ren sat back down on the exam table and Ryuji sat in Tae’s chair.

“So what do I have to do?” Ren asked.

“I’ll be asking the questions. Question 1. Whaddya think of Ryuji Sakamoto?” Doctor Ryuji said.

“Huh? Is that a checkup related question?” Ren was even more confused.

“It is because **I’m** asking it.”

“Oh.” Ren couldn’t decide whether to refer to Ryuji in second or third person. He settled on third person. “Ryuji’s pretty cool. He’s been a great friend to me so far. He’s a little impulsive, but that’s fixable.”

“Fixable?” Ryuji asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

“You know, like he could work on it.” Ren said.

“And you would tell him to work on it?” Doctor Ryuji pressed.

“Maybe. Or Ann could.” Ren said.

“I see.” Ryuji said as he made a few notes on his clipboard. “Go back to what you said about him being a great friend to you. Are you sure you meant friend?” Doctor Ryuji asked.

_He sounds more official than usual. He lost his casual way of talking._

“What else would I mean?” Ren asked.

“You could say pawn, idiot, sidekick… The list goes on.” Doctor Ryuji listed.

“Ryuji’s not a pawn.” Ren stated.

“But he’s an idiot?” Doctor Ryuji asked.

_I mean, he kinda is._

“Sure, maybe he is sometimes. But he’s definitely not a pawn.” Ren said.

“I see.” Ryuji jotted down more notes. “Second question. Where do you hope for your relationship with Ryuji to be by March 20th?”

_Isn’t that the day I leave?_

“These are some weird questions.” Ren said. Doctor Ryuji didn’t react. “I guess I hope that me and Ryuji could be like, best friends by then. We get along pretty well. And we are in a club together. So I guess I’m already going down that path.” 

“I see.” Doctor Ryuji continued his notes. “Final question. Bros before hoes?”

“Excuse me?”

“Sakamoto’s before Makoto’s?”

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Ren asked.

“Weights before dates? Runs before nuns? Benches before wenches?” Doctor Ryuji continued.

_What’s with the working out theme?_ _  
_

“No comment.” Ren simply answered.

“I see.” Doctor Ryuji continued his notes.

_Does he have to say “I see” everytime?_

“Can I go now?” Ren asked pleadingly.

“No. It is time.” Doctor Ryuji said.

“Time for what?” Ren asked.

Doctor Ryuji clapped his hands twice.

“SUMMON THE OKUMURA!” He yelled.

_Nope. Fuck this. I’m out._

Ren stood up to leave, but Haru burst through the door in the same outfit as when she last beheaded Ren. And with the same axe.

“Off with his head sent him to bed, now down the middle and he’ll piddle!” She said poetically.

She brought her axe above her head, and swung down upon Ren’s head. She cleaved him clean in half. Ren’s halves fell in opposite directions, but he still maintained consciousness with both. He willed himself to reform. Both halves rose up off the ground and reformed into normal Ren. Sitting on the the exam table.

“So you haven't felt anything yet?” Tae asked.

“What…?” Ren said as he rubbed his head.

“You said that you didn’t think this one did anything.”

Ren remembered where he actually was. 

“Oh, I did say that. But that’s wrong. I just had a terrible hallucination.” Ren said.

“Could you elaborate?” Tae asked.

“I don’t want to get into the details…” Ren cringed as he thought of Doctor Ryuji. “But it was less chaotic than last time. It felt more focused.” 

“Focused. That’s good.” Tae said as she took notes.

“It was definitely not good.”

“That’s your own fault. That drug merely enhances the questions your mind asks itself and presents it in a dream format. It’s much easier to answer questions when someone your brain trusts completely is asking them.” Tae explained.

_I subconsciously trust Ryuji completely? That’s cool to know. Maybe if I take that again, I’ll see Makoto. I should keep coming here. Maybe I can manipulate the hallucinations in my favor..._

“That’s interesting.” Ren simply said instead of voicing his actual thoughts.

“Indeed it is. Would you like your lesson on women now?” Tae asked.

_I forgot about that. Even though it’s the reason I agreed to come a second time._

“Sure.”

“Let’s start with the girl. Do you have a particular girl in mind, or would you like general tips?” Tae asked.

“A particular girl.” Ren answered.

“Name?” Tae said.

“You don’t need her name.” Ren said.

“Names say a lot about people. And I’m the one giving the lesson. Name?” Tae explained.

“Makoto.” Ren said.

Tae hesitated upon hearing Makoto’s name.

“You know her?” Ren was surprised.

“Her?” Tae was confused.

“Yeah. The Makoto that I’m talking about is the girl I’m interested in.” Ren said. “Who are you talking about?”

“A boy I went to high school with shared that name. Makoto.” Tae said begrudgingly.

_She doesn't seem to like her Makoto very much._

“Interesting...” Ren awkwardly said.

Tae laughed.

“Back to you. Tell me about your Makoto.” 

“ She’s the student council president. She is very focused on her grades. Besides that, she enjoys reading and Yakuza movies.” Ren reiterated what Makoto had told him.

“I see. And this **Makoto**. Does she have many friends?” Tae asked.

“Does it matter?” Ren asked, trying to dodge the question.

“Believe me, my guinea pig. It matters.”

“Not really. I guess she only just started having a social life.” Ren said.

“There you go. There’s your in. She probably doesn’t understand how dating and courtship work. You can define that for her.” Tae said.

_That’s actually pretty insightful._

“I guess. Any ideas?”

“That’s for you to figure out. I gave you your in, now you take action. Now, shoo, my guinea pig.” Tae said as she stood up and opened the exam room door, gesturing for Ren to leave.

“Thanks for the help.” Ren said as he walked out the door of the exam room. 

Tae followed behind him and went back behind the counter. Ren was about to leave when he came up with a plan.

“Excuse me, Tae? When should my next trial be?” Ren asked.

“You tell me. It’s not like anyone comes here.” Tae said.

“I dunno. I’m pretty busy for the next few days. Can I just get your number and we can figure it out later?” Ren asked slyly.

Tae laughed.

“You learn quickly. And I didn’t even teach you to do that. Here.” She said as she handed Ren a business card.

“Your personal number is on your business card?” Ren asked.

Tae shrugged.

Ren thanked Tae and left the clinic. 

* * *

When Ren got back to his apartment, all he wanted to do was sleep. But he realized that he had club business to plan. And a study session to schedule. And a party to get approved. Ren texted Ryuji first, because the hallucination was unfortunately still on his mind.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-When do you want to work on the poster for Club Day?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Saturday night at your place? My mom gets nervous around new people.

_Nervous? I won’t question it. That’s not my business. At least not yet._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Sure. I’ll get some supplies and stuff so don’t worry about bringing anything. The address is _______.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Bet. I’ll bring some snacks.

_I just said that he didn’t need to bring anything. But I don’t have any snacks here, so it’s fine._

Ren moved on to texting Makoto.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Hey. You down for a study session this week?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Yes, I would like to have a study session this week. Does Thursday work?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yeah. See you then.

Ren then began his most daunting task. Getting permission for the party.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Hello, Iori-san. I was wondering if I could have a few friends over to the apartment on Sunday? I would clean everything up, and we wouldn’t be loud enough to anger the neighbors.

**Junpei Iori:**

-Can I come?

_That was not the answer that I was expecting. Is he drunk?_

**Ren Amamiya:**

-If you want to hangout with a bunch of high school kids and talk about gardening, then sure.

**Junpei Iori**

-Sounds like the good old days.

_Yeah. He's drunk._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-The good old days? Where you talked about gardening with high school kids?

**Junpei Iori:**

-Of course. Every night of my second year in high school, my friends and I would meet and discuss farming.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Farming?

**Junpei Iori:**

-Farming shadows in Tartarus.

_I didn’t think that he was drunk enough to say nonsense like this._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Back to the party. So can I have people over?

**Junpei Iori:**

-Fine. I won’t come. I get it. But you’re paying for everything. And cleaning. If there’s only the tiniest chip crumb remaining, I will find it. I am a former ace detective.

_More like ace defective._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Thank you. I’ll make sure to clean up. It’ll be like the party never happened.

With his night of planning done, Ren went to bed.

* * *

**Thursday, 4/28**

Makoto was waiting for Ren in the student council room yet again when she got a text from someone she didn’t expect.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Haru and I were planning to work on the club day project together on Saturday at my house. Would you like to come?

_Something's off with this. Haru’s just doing some gardening. And I’m supposed to be helping her. Does Ann have an ulterior motive?_ Makoto thought.

**Makoto Niijima**

-Isn’t Haru working with plants? And aren’t these plants located at Shujin?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-She is. But the idea I have for the banner requires a lot of work, so I was hoping you and Haru could help.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-That makes sense. I’ll help on Saturday. Do I need to bring anything?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Nope. The address is _______

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Thanks. See you on Saturday.

Makoto got another text. This one was more expected.

**Sae Niijima:**

-I won’t be coming home for a while. Don’t make dinner for me. 

_You could at least try to sound like you care about me_ , Makoto thought.

She didn’t reply. Ren then entered the student council room.

“Ready to get down to business?” He said with a smile.

“Of course. Let’s begin with english.”

Ren took out his textbook, and so began another successful study session. The pair breezed through Ren’s assignments, and when they finished those they moved on to Makoto’s. Ren was helpful even with material that he hadn’t learned yet. 

“So have you talked to Sae at all?” Ren brought up.

“She texted me earlier.” Makoto said.

“And…?” Ren inquired.

“She won’t be home for the next few nights. She didn’t say anything else.” Makoto said.

“And you’re fine with that?” Ren asked.

“Fine with what?” Makoto said.

“Leaving your relationship the way it is. You’re fine with that?” Ren explained.

_I never told him about my fight with Sis. He can probably tell that something’s not right between us, given how I haven’t mentioned Sis to him and how I disobeyed her. To answer his question, no. I am not fine leaving Sis and I’s relationship like this. But she should come to her own conclusion. That would be best. I’ll let her make the decision to come home rather than pressure her to do it,_ Makoto thought.

“No. But she can make her own decisions. And it’s important for her to do that.” She said.

Ren let out one of his signature chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Makoto asked.

“You sound like me. I told Ann the same thing the other day.” Ren said.

“And why was that?” Makoto inquired.

_It might be none of my business, but Ren brought it up,_ Makoto thought.

“Ann’s worried about Haru. We overheard Haru having a strange phone call that mentioned marriage or something.” Ren casually explained.

_Marriage? That makes sense for Haru. She is from a wealthy family. Has Ren not put the pieces together?_ Makoto thought.

“...Are you guys not aware of Haru’s situation?” Makoto asked. Ren gave a confused look, so Makoto explained it to him. “Haru’s last name is Okumura. As in Okumura Foods. The corporation. She is likely having an arranged marriage.”

“Wait, you’re serious? She never mentioned this.” Ren said.

_I’m surprised you never realized that she was a member of_ **_the_** _Okumura's. If she hasn’t mentioned anything like that to Ren, Ann, and Ryuji, then she probably doesn’t want them to make the connection,_ Makoto thought.

“She must have her reasons. I wouldn’t mention this to Ann unless it becomes a problem.” Makoto said.

“I get that. I’ll keep quiet for now.”

The pair went back to their studying. The finished the remainder of Makoto’s work and prepared to leave.

“Have you started work for the club day stuff yet?” Ren asked.

“Not yet. I’m working on it on Saturday with Ann and Haru.” Makoto.

“Really? That’s when I’m working on mine with Ryuji.”

“Weird. Are you guys going to get your work done?” Makoto jokingly asked.

“Have a little faith, Makoto. I can be very focused when I want to be.” Ren said in a joking tone.

Makoto laughed.

“Sure… Want to walk home together?” She asked.

“Of course. You ready to go now?” Ren replied.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

The two left the student council room and then Shujin. They made their way to the station and went to Shibuya. From there they walked to the apartment building. They entered the building and got in the elevator. It was only them.

“So… made up your mind about where we’re going on Sunday?” Ren asked.

_Ugh I forgot to decide on a place. Best not to worry about it. Maybe Ann and Haru could help me. But I definitely shouldn’t tell them that it’s for Ren,_ Makoto thought.

“Wait and see.” She simply said.

“Ahhh, so you’re trying to surprise me? That’s going to be a challenge. Many have tried and many have failed.” Ren joked.

“Challenge accepted.” Makoto said confidently. 

The elevator opened to Makoto’s floor. She said goodbye to Ren and stepped out. She went back to her apartment.

* * *

**Saturday, 4/30**

Ren was in his apartment waiting for Ryuji. He had picked up some supplies for their poster earlier. He had also gotten a table for GRAVY’s booth on Club Day. Ren heard a knock on his apartment door. He walked to the door and opened it to find his Ryuji holding a giant bag over his shoulder.

“Wassup, dude?!” Ryuji asked.

“Not much. That’s too big a bag to be just snacks.” Ren proclaimed.

“ **Trust** me dude. It’s all snacks.” Ryuji said.

Ren let Ryuji in. Ryuji took a moment to take in the apartment.

“Daaaaaamn, bitch! You live like this?!” 

“Yep. My guardian mostly leaves me alone. I should probably do some more decorating.” Ren said.

Ryuji didn’t care about the last part.

“Dope. Mind if I open this up?” He said, pointing at his giant bag.

Ren gave him the go ahead and Ryuji got to work. He set the bag on the kitchen counter and unzipped it. He began to empty it. He pulled out seven large bags of potato chips before Ren stopped counting.

“Did you bring a giant bag just to carry around your stockpile of chips?” Ren asked what he thought was a rhetorical question.

“Nope! Chips, energy drinks, you name it.” Ryuji said.

_This bag is endless._

“How many energy drinks did you bring?” Ren inquired.

“Eleven, I think.” Ryuji guessed.

“What the hell do you need eleven energy drinks for?” Ren asked.

“The poster. Let’s get to work before I lose my motivation.” 

_That’s very true. If we don’t do this fast enough, Ryuji will probably just play video games._

The two got to work. Ryuji was a decent enough artist, so he added a few designs to the poster. Mostly just plants and actual drawings of gravy.

“Ryuji, you do know that our club isn’t actually involved in gravy, right?” Ren asked.

“Of course. But more people will join if we got gravy!” Ryuji said.

_He’s not wrong but… really?_

Morgana emerged from Ren’s room after his nap to find the source of all the noise, but retreated when he saw Ryuji. Ryuji didn’t notice. The pair continued their work, and finished in an hour and a half. They had a completed poster that had the both of the clubs names and their slogan. The drawings were a nice touch.

“Good job, dude!” Ryuji said, raising his hand up for a high-five.

Ren high-fived him.

“Thanks.” Ren said as he stood up and began to walk away from the workspace. He was going to grab an energy drink.

“You cool if I stay the night?” Ryuji asked.

“Huh?” 

“You know, you cool if I sleepover?” Ryuji elaborated.

_Honestly, who cares at this point?_

“Sure. But you’re sleeping on the couch.” Ren said.

Ryuji gave a devilish smile.

“That’s what I was hoping for. I saw that you got a Switch.” He said.

“Yeah?” Ren said.

“Yeah. Ya got Super Rash Toes?” Ryuji asked.

“Does that even need to be asked?”

“Nope! Before we play, grab me an energy drink. Or 2. Or 3... Eff it, just bring all of them over.” Ryuji said.

Ren did just that. He set all of the energy drinks on the coffee table between the couch and the TV.

“Alright. So here’s a fun game. It’s called Seven Bottoms Up.” Ryuji began to say.

_This doesn’t sound good._

“You’re supposed to have 13 energy drinks, but we only got eleven. So I’m gonna call it Six Bottoms Up. Here’s how ya play. All of the energy drinks go on the table. When the game starts, each player takes one and has to drink it as fast as possible. When they finish, they gotta grab another. When they finish that one, they grab another. And so on. First person to drink six energy drinks wins.” 

“Ryuji, six energy drinks will make your heart explode.” Ren said with a nervous chuckle.

“Nah, eff that. I’ve played Eleven Bottoms Up before.”

“And what happened?”

“Oh ya know, I was sweating for the next few days and didn’t sleep for fifty seven hours, but that’s besides the point. The point is that my heart didn’t explode.” Ryuji said.

_That’s honestly incredible if it’s true._

“Ok fine. I’ll play. On one condition. You have to say **fuck** before the night is over.” Ren said.

“Eff that. THREETWOONEGO!” Ryuji said as he grabbed an energy drink.

Ren sighed as he did the same. And so began Six Bottoms Up.

Ren actually had the lead for the first three energy drinks, but he remembered that he enjoyed sleeping. And that he had a date the next day.

“Alright. That’s it man. I can’t do anymore. I’m out.” Ren said as he set his empty energy drink can on the table.

“That’s effin’ weak!” Ryuji said as he continued the game. “More for me!”

“Just be careful, dude. Wanna play Super Rash Toes now?” Ren said.

“Fine. But I get permanent bragging rights over you.” Ryuji said.

“Not if you can’t beat me in Super Rash Toes.” Ren said as he got two controllers and handed one to Ryuji.

The two played. Ryuji attempted to button-mash his way to victory, using his energy rush to his advantage, but he still couldn’t beat Ren. 

“Shit, dude! That was close!” Ryuji said as he tossed the controller to the ground.

_Not at all. Check the scoreboard._

“There go you’re bragging rights.” Ren said smugly.

“Ah shit, dude! That was the one thing I had on you!” Ryuji was more upset than he should’ve been at his loss. 

“Nothing you can do now.” Ren was still speaking very smugly.

“Wait! There’s gotta be something I can beat you at!” Ryuji protested.

Ren thought to himself.

_There is one thing I haven’t been able to do successfully._

“Ryuji, let me introduce you to the Trial of Alibaba…”

* * *

Makoto stood outside Ann’s house. It was decently large, so Makoto couldn’t help but wonder what Ann’s parents did for work. She knocked on the door. Surprisingly enough, Haru opened the door. 

“Oh, Makoto!” She said cheerfully. She turned back into the home. “Ann! Makoto’s here!”

Makoto couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. Ann soon came to the door. 

“Welcome! Please come in!” She said in a voice that was just as upbeat as Haru’s.

“Thank you for having me. Your house is lovely.” Makoto said as she stepped into the building. 

The interior was very well decorated and looked rather expensive.

“Thanks! So Haru and I already got to work on the banner, but we can still use some help.” Ann said as she walked over to a clearing on the floor. 

Makoto followed and soon saw the banner. It was a very long piece of paper. On both ends the paper was curled under to form a circle, likely for poles to be inserted so that the banner could go up. On the banner were drawings of plants and the word “Gardening” in a bright green. It actually looked nice.

“I’m impressed. It looks finished already.” Makoto said.

“Oh, not even close. We still have to add more drawings.” Haru said.

“I see.” Makoto said as she put down her bag.

Haru and Ann sat down on the ground next to the banner. There were markers all over the floor. Makoto sat down next to a relatively blank part of the banner.

“Just draw whatever you think is best.” Haru said.

Makoto nodded and got to work. She got to work on trying to draw a tomato.

_It can’t be that hard, right?_ She thought.

She was wrong. Very wrong. The tomato she drew came out lopsided and it had a flatness to it that the other drawings didn’t have. Ann looked over at Makoto’s drawing.

“Oh... good job, Makoto…” Ann said in a shaky voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m not very good with art.” Makoto said sheepishly.

“That’s alright. What if you tried drawing a carrot?” Haru suggested.

Makoto tried. And failed again. She put down the markers in frustration.

“That’s it. I don’t want to ruin the banner. Is it alright if I just watch?” She asked.

“Of course.” Ann said.

Haru and Ann finished the drawing while Makoto stood to the side and watched.

_To be fair to me, I didn’t sign up to be doing art. I was just supposed to help Haru with the gardening_ , she thought.

Once the banner was finished, Haru and Ann stood up to inspect their work.

“All done! High-fives all around!” Ann said as she held up her hands for both Makoto and Haru.

Makoto felt very awkward high-fiving Ann and Haru for work that she didn’t do.

“Now that that’s done, let’s get started on what we’re really here for.” Ann said.

_But the banner is done…_ Makoto thought to herself.

“Girls night!” Haru cheered.

_I was not prepared for this,_ Makoto thought as she let her nerves take over. She had never had a “Girls night.” Mainly because there was no one to have one with.

“So Makoto. You wanna sleepover?” Ann asked curiously.

“Oh, uh…” Was all that Makoto could manage.

_It would be awkward with them if I said no. Then I would be the social outcast of the club,_ Makoto thought.

Ann and Haru awaited Makoto’s answer with bated breath.

“...Sure.” Makoto finally said.

Ann raised her hands again for the trio to high-five. Makoto felt less awkward this time.

“But where will I be sleeping? And where are your parents?” Makoto asked.

“My parents work in fashion. They travel a lot, so they’re gone half of the time. We also have two guest beds for you and Haru to sleep in. That is, if you don’t mind sharing a room.” Ann explained.

“Of course not. That’s really interesting that your parents are in fashion.” Makoto said genuinely.

“Not really. I don’t really know much about what they do beside the general stuff. But none of that matters. Time for Girls Night!”

Apparently Ann’s idea of a girls night consisted of them sitting on the couch watching movies, eating snacks, and occasionally talking. Makoto couldn’t help but feel out of place actually spending time at a **friend’s house**. 

While Makoto was able to keep up with Ann and Haru’s small talk, she was not prepared for what Ann would bring up next.

“So what’s the scoop with you and Ren?” Ann said out of the blue, catching Makoto off guard.

“Uh, I… Scoop? There’s no scoop.” Makoto awkwardly muttered as she tried to keep her attention focused on the movie.

_I can’t let them see my reaction! Then they’ll press me about it! But wait… Did Ren tell them something?_ She thought.

When Makoto turned to see their reactions, she found Ann and Haru both giving her a knowing glare.

“Come on. We know that there’s **something** happening.” Ann said as Haru nodded.

_They already know… I guess I shouldn’t lie and potentially lose their trust,_ Makoto thought.

“We’ve been… you know… spending time together.” Makoto couldn’t look them in the eyes as she said it.

“Ooh, **spending time**?” Haru teased.

Makoto knew that they wanted her to elaborate.

“I’ve been tutoring him… and we went out together last Sunday.” She mumbled the last part, but they heard her anyway.

“I knew it!” Haru exclaimed as she stood up.

“W-what?!” Makoto was alarmed.

Ann spoke for Haru.

“We know that you and Ren are dating. It’s kinda impressive. Ren only got to Shujin a few weeks ago.” 

_WHAT?! DATING?!_ Makoto’s thoughts were too jumbled for her to think straight.

“N-no it’s not-”

“So when’s the next date?” Ann leaned up close to Makoto.

Makoto took some time to calm herself down before answering.

“We’re **spending time** together tomorrow. It’s **not** a date.” She tried to force that into Ann and Haru’s heads.

While Makoto was angry, she didn’t know why. When Ren had referred to it as a date, she had gone along with it, even encouraged it. But now she was angry. 

_Am I upset because I’m uncomfortable around Ann and Haru?_ Makoto asked herself.

Her body language answered for her. She realized that she was completely sitting up. 

“That’s so exciting! What will you guys be doing?” Haru asked cheerfully.

_I still have to figure that out… Maybe they’d be willing to help. They seem more excited about this than me,_ Makoto thought.

“I… don’t know.” 

Even though she was being honest with them, Makoto still felt uncomfortable. She forced herself to lay back into the couch. Haru was still standing, and Ann was still leaned considerably too far into Makoto’s personal space. 

“Perfect! Haru commence the operation!” Ann ordered.

Makoto sat back up immediately.

“W-WHAT?!”

Haru took the remote off of the table and changed the TV’s input. A simple looking presentation came onto screen.

Makoto only became more awkward and confused as she read the title on the presentation.

“Places to take Ren Amamiya: A Trip Through Tokyo led by Ann Takamaki and Haru Okumura.” She said flatly.

She brought her hand to her face to hide how red she was becoming. Ann stood up and walked up to one side of the TV, preparing to present. Haru did the same. Before they began speaking, they leaned over to each other and whispered a few things that Makoto couldn’t hear. They then took their positions, and began the presentation. Makoto looked up just as slide one popped onto the screen.

“You guys don't’ ha-” Makoto tried to protest but was cutoff.

“The arcade. Every boy loves the arcade. If you take Ren to the arcade, he's **guaranteed** to have a good time.” Ann spoke affirmatively.

“I don’t think tha-”

“While you may not enjoy the arcade, it’s perfect if you just care about your date having a good time!” Haru continued for Ann.

Makoto gave up on her protests. She was still tense, but she felt like she was making progress with growing closer to Ann and Haru, even if it was through embarrassing means. The next slide arrived.

“The Ikebukuro Planetarium.” Ann took the reins again. “It’s difficult to find a place in Tokyo where you can lay back and look at the stars with the one you love, but the Planetarium can provide that!”

_Did she say LOVE?!_ Makoto was flustering herself with her own thoughts at this point.

“The Planetarium is relaxing and can even be spiritual.” Haru concluded as the next slide came. “Dome Town, in Suidobashi. Dome Town is exhilarating and gives you a great opportunity to grab on to your date in excitement!”

Makoto had had enough at this point. The decision was up to her in the end. It was up to her to come up with a good place for them. She stood up and held her hands to Ann and Haru, which made them pause momentarily enough for Makoto to finally speak.

“Wait! Just skip to a place that lets us talk!”

Ann gave Haru a look. Haru nodded back.

“Fine. But when we give you the place, you have to text Ren. And **we** tell you what to say.” 

_Ugh… If I don’t find a place for tomorrow, Ren’s going to be disappointed in me. I guess I have to accept. Besides, whatever they want me to text him can’t be that bad… Right?_ Makoto thought to herself as she cautiously nodded.

Ann and Haru both smiled at that. Haru began clicking the remote to skip through some slides. Makoto noticed that a few of the slides seemed a bit extra.

_Is that… a maid club? Do guys really like those kinds of things? Does Ren like those kinds of things?!_ Makoto thought.

Finally, the slides stopped changing. Ann spoke.

“Inokashira Park. The perfect place to just **talk**.”

The picture displayed on screen was appealing to Makoto. An idea started to take form in her head.

_We could get food, bring it to the park, then… figure it out from there. I like that,_ She thought.

“It sounds great. Thanks for your help, even if you went a bit overboard.” Makoto said.

Haru giggled.

“Thank **you** , Makoto, for giving us something to work on.”

“Work on? How much time did you spend on this?” Makoto sharply asked.

“Doesn’t matter!” Ann quickly said with a smile. “Time to text Ren!”

Makoto begrudgingly pulled up her phone.

“He’s probably asleep by now. He won’t even read it until the morning.” She said trying to prevent the inevitable.

Ann laughed.

“He’ll read it in the morning then. So what?” 

“Ugh… fine. What do you want me to say?” Makoto said.

Ann and Haru got close to her so they could see her phone screen, which was opened to the conversation with Ren.

“How about… ‘So excited to see you tomorrow!’ Keep it simple, ya know?” Ann suggested.

“Oh! Add a smiley face!” Haru made sure that her suggestion was included.

“Are you guys sure?” Makoto asked. It wasn’t because she wanted to let them change their message. It was because she was stalling.

“Yes!” Ann and Haru both said as Ann pressed send for Makoto.

Makoto sat back down onto the couch, tossing her phone to the side. Her hands again came to her face to hide her embarrassment.

“I think we should get to bed. Afterall, you need your beauty sleep!” Haru teased.

Makoto did just that. She said goodnight to Ann and followed Haru to the guest room. Haru took bed on the far side of the room, while Makoto took the one closest to the doors. She turned off the lights and got under the covers.

“Hey Haru?” Makoto said into the dark.

“Yes, Makoto?”

“Did you guys plan on me staying over so you could show me that presentation?”

Haru giggled.

“Oh, Makoto. You should get some rest.”

_Does that mean that they wanted to get to know me more? They want to be friends with me?_ Makoto thought.

That put a smile on her face. She closed her eyes, but not even a minute into her trying to sleep, she got a notification on her phone. 

A text notification. 

She pulled out her phone, making sure to lower the brightness.

* * *

Ren was an hour into Ryuji’s Trial of Alibaba. It had been an hour of swearing, chip eating, chip throwing, and constant losing.

“How ya doing?” Ren teased.

“SHUT THE EFF UP! I GOT THIS ONE FOR SURE!” Ryuji yelled. His eyes were bulging out of his head, and were bloodshot. While he hadn’t had any more energy drinks since Six Bottoms Up, he was obviously still feeling the effects. 

_Damn. I had three but I barely feel it. Maybe it’s because of how early I got up this morning._

The way that Ryuji button-mashed was awe inspiring. Buttons were jammed into with no thought behind them. That lack of strategy was what led Ryuji to his thirteenth downfall of the night.

“EFF! EFFING SHIT!” 

“Sucks to suck, doesn’t it?” Alibaba’s encrypted voice said with a laugh.

“SHUT THE EFF UP YOU EFFING HACKER! ONE MORE!” 

Ren stood up from the couch. 

“Aye, dude. It’s getting late. I’m gonna try and get some sleep. There are some blankets in the cabinet over there if you need them. Try to keep it down alright?” He requested.

Ryuji nodded his head with a level of aggression that could only be achieved by someone who chugged several energy drinks.

_Damn… He doesn't look good. Almost like he's struggling to find his next fix._

Ren went to his bedroom and closed the door behind him to Ryuji’s cries of anguish. Morgana sat up on Ren’s bed.

“Yeah, I know. He’s loud. But he’ll keep it down. If he doesn’t…” Ren didn’t finish his sentence because he knew that he wouldn’t actually do anything.

Morgana layed back down as Ren went under the covers. As soon as he did, he got a text message.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-So excited to see you tomorrow :)

_That’s… Incredibly out of nowhere. Especially for Makoto._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Is this still Makoto? :)

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Yes. Am I not allowed to be excited for tomorrow?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yeah. You’re the one who knows where we're going.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Good point. But I promise you this: you won’t be disappointed.

_She’s confident. I wonder where she’s taking me. Maybe a Yakuza movie at the theater?_

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Ok. Now I’m excited.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I’ll pick you up from your apartment tomorrow.

_That’s oddly emasculating._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Bummer. I wanted to say hi to Buchimaru.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Good night, Ren.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Good night, Makoto.

Ren put his phone away and went to bed.

* * *

**Sunday, 5/1**

Ren awoke feeling powerful. And to Ryuji yelling, but mostly to feeling powerful. Morgana stirred at his feet, but went back to sleep.

_I was able to fall asleep after chugging three energy drinks. I am a god. All should bow before me._

After he remembered that he had a date (or whatever it was) and felt even more powerful.

_Enough power fantasies. Time to see what Ryuji’s yelling about._

Ren stood up from his bed. He checked the clock and saw that it was 10:00 in the morning. He turned away from the clock and back towards the door. He opened the door into the living area of his apartment to the most horrific thing he had ever seen.

Ryuji was sitting in the same position as he was when Ren left him. Ryuji had the controller gripped in his hands so tightly that Ren thought rigor mortis had set in. But Ryuji’s eyes were rapidly glancing over the screen in front of him. They were a terrible red color. His fingers were also moving. On the table in front of Ryuji was something even more troubling. All eleven energy drinks were opened. Ren did the math. 

_He had eight fucking energy drinks. This fucking kid._

“EFF! I WILL EFFIN’ BEAT YOU!” Ryuji yelled. He hadn’t even noticed Ren or the sun shining through the window.

Blisters had formed on Ryuji’s fingers, and there was a little blood on the controller. The spot where Ryuji sat on the couch had what seemed to be a permanent indent.

“Ryuji! Did you not fucking move all night?!” Ren was incredibly irritated.

Ryuji gave no response. 

Ren took the controller and headset from Ryuji. Ryuji stayed in place and kept mashing his fingers. Ren put on the headset.

“Hello? Is this still Alibaba?”

“Yes?”

Alibaba’s on screen character continued fighting.

“Did you play all night with Ryuji?”

“Yes…”

Alibaba’s character leapt up into the air on the side of the map to perform a special move.

“I think that it’s time for you to go to bed. You’ve been up for a while haven’t you?”

Ren heard no response. Alibaba's character stopped their attack mid air, falling off the map.

“Alibaba?” 

He heard something, but it definitely wasn’t a response to his question.

“Argh… Mom… Why are you doing this…?” Alibaba’s voice was shakily pleading.

This grabbed Ren’s attention.

“Alibaba! Are you alright?!”

“Ungh… Yeah… You’re right… I should get to bed.” Alibaba said as he disconnected from the game.

_What happened? I hope he’s alright. Even if he is kinda a dick, he’s fun to play with. He also seems like a cool dude. Maybe I should try and reach out to him in person._

“AH! SHIT!”

Ryuji’s yell snapped Ren back to reality.

“Dude! You good?” Ren asked as he turned to Ryuji.

Ryuji simply passed out on Ren’s couch.

_God dammit. I can’t let Makoto come in and see this shit._

Ren pulled out his phone and dialed the one person he knew could help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 effin' kudos! That's honestly crazy. Thank you guys so much for reading.
> 
> yk_intro.txt is now loading...


	13. The Less I Know The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I said, "Better late than never  
>  Just don't make me wait forever"  
> Don't make me wait forever  
> Don't make me wait forever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loading complete.

**Sunday, 5/1**

Tae didn’t make house calls. 

Thankfully for Ryuji, she made exceptions. She arrived at Ren’s apartment door quickly after he called her. Ren greeted her as Ryuji napped on the couch. 

“Hey, Tae. Thanks for coming.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll be paying for this with more trials.” 

Ren gulped. 

“Anyways, what’s the problem? You said that your friend passed out from exhaustion and not much else.” Tae said.

_I wish it was only exhaustion. His heart probably exploded. Actually, I never checked his pulse. So that’s still a possibility. Shit. Did Ryuji just die on my couch?_

Ren let out a nervous chuckle as he moved out of the doorway so that Tae could enter and see for herself. She walked in, saw Ryuji on the couch, and… didn’t react. She turned to Ren.

“What did you do?!” 

_Is she angry? I can’t tell. Hopefully she’s just worried._

“Ryuji had… **several** … energy drinks. And he stayed up all night playing video games. He was kinda in a trance when I woke up and talked to him. When he snapped out of it, he passed out.” 

“Define several.” Tae said flatly. 

_She’ll think less of me if she knows that I let Ryuji have eight energy drinks._

“A few.” Ren tried to dodge the question.

“ **Ren**.” Tae said with a glare. 

“...Eight.” Ren couldn’t meet her gaze.

“You let him have eight energy drinks?! Are you kidding me?!”

“My bad.” 

“No shit it’s your bad.” Tae said as she walked over to Ryuji. She kneeled next to the couch.

“Are you gonna wake him up?” Ren asked.

Actions spoke louder than words. Tae did something with her hands that Ren couldn’t fully see, and Ryuji woke up. He sat up immediately. There were beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He glanced around nervously.

“Dude… wha happened?”

Ren motioned towards the table with the empty energy drinks. Ryuji made a look of realization, but it quickly turned to shame. 

“Ryuji, how do you feel?” Tae asked.

“If ya don’t mind me asking, who’re you?” Ryuji said dazedly. 

“I’m Ren’s doctor. Now tell me. How’re you feeling?” 

_Tae, you should know that he’s not gonna give you a useful answer._

“I uh, feel alright. I’m tired. A little sweaty. My eyes kinda hurt.” Ryuji said.

Tae checked his pulse. 

“Too high for someone who was just asleep. Your hearts beating too quickly. You need to slow it down.” 

“Uh, what?! You mean, like, kill me?”

_Ryuji, you’re an idiot._

“No. You need to calm down. Relax. Don’t do anything that strains your body or mind.” Tae said.

“Cool. Video games it is.”

“Not happening. You were invested enough in trying to win that you stayed up all night.” Ren said.

“Fine. I’ll watch TV, then.”

“That’s a no from me. You said your eyes were hurting.” Tae said.

“But-!”

“No buts. Doctor’s orders.” Tae said as she stopped kneeling and turned towards Ren. “I have some medication in my car. It will help him calm down and probably help him sleep. I’ll be back with it soon.”

Tae left the apartment, leaving Ren and Ryuji alone. 

“Sorry, dude.” Ryuji said solemnly.

_Ryuji speaking without anger, passion, or excitement? Incredible!_

“It’s no problem.” Ren thought of the clinical trials that Tae had promised him. “Yet.”

Ryuji had a confused look on his face, but strangely dismissed what Ren said.

_Does he have something else on his mind?_ _  
_

“Dude. The party’s tonight!” Ryuji exclaimed.

_And my date is soon._

“It is. You can just stay here if you want and sleep. Tae probably won’t want you trying to navigate Tokyo in your condition.” Ren explained.

“I guess…” Ryuji said.”

“Disappointed?”

“Nah… But now I can’t clean up for the party.” 

“You can use my shower. But don’t touch my clothes. Or anything else.”

Ryuji had a content look on his.

“Thanks, dude.”

Tae reentered the apartment with a bag. Ren turned to her. She handed the bag to him.

“Here’s the medicine. Take no more than one pill. If you’re still feeling high strung, wait six hours and then you can have another.” She said to Ryuji.

_Why’s she giving me the bag? Oh. She probably doesn’t trust Ryuji with the medicine. Makes sense._

“Got it.” Ryuji said.

“Keep it refrigerated.” Tae added.

“Thanks, Tae. I’ll see you at the clinic… later this week?” Ren asked.

“Just text me.” Tae said with a nod as she left the apartment.

“Dude! She was seriously hot! Did you see those thighs?!”

_I’ve done a lot more than see them. I’ve flown into them. While it was a hallucination, it still counts._

“You have no idea, Ryuji. No idea.” Ren said as he walked over to the refrigerator. 

He opened it to a very bad sight. While nothing had gone wrong, what was in the fridge was the problem.

_Shit. Junpei’s alcohol is still in there._

“Whatcha doing?” Ryuji said as he looked over from the couch.

Ren moved his body to block the inside of the fridge. He quickly took a pill out of the bag and put the rest of the medicine in the fridge and closed it.

“Taking inventory. Can’t throw a party with an empty fridge.” Ren gave a nervous chuckle at the end.

Ryuji believed what he heard.

“Cool. I got more snacks if we need it.”

Ren nodded as he went over to the couch. He handed Ryuji the pill.

“No water?” Ryuji complained.

“No water.”

Ryuji took the pill from Ren, and put it in his mouth. He seemed to swallow it, but Ren wouldn't have known. Nor would he have checked.

“Aight, Ryuji. Here’s the plan. I’m gonna go take a shower. I got places to be. You will **not** go within 10 feet of the fridge. You will sleep and take a shower, if you want. Nothing else. Understand?”

_I hate to be strict with him, but I need to get my point across. If he found the alcohol, that would be_ **_very_ ** _bad._

“Yeah, sure, dude. Whatever ya say.” Ryuji said with a yawn as he laid back on the couch.

Ren went to the bathroom and took his shower. After he had got dressed, he went to Morgana, who was still on his bed.

“Morgana. Ryuji will be here the rest of the day. Please make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Morgana gave an unenthusiastic meow.

“Thanks.”

Ren left his room and went back into the leaving area.

_Now begins the waiting game._

Ren pulled out his phone to text Makoto.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Still planning to pick me up?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Sorry! Running a bit late. I stayed the night at Ann’s, and I wanted to run home first to get ready. I’ll be down to your apartment soon.

_I’d rather not have her see the apartment. Did she really stay the night at Ann's? That's probably why I got that text last night._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I’ll meet you in the lobby in 15.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-If you say so.

Ren smiled and put away his phone. The fifteen minutes were less for Makoto, and more for him to clean up his apartment. He emerged from his room to find Ryuji snoring on the couch. 

_That’s good. Hopefully he doesn’t fuck anything up while I’m gone._

Ren cleaned up the energy drinks and the chip bags from the night before. He did his best to root out any chip crumbs. He eventually gave up and decided to just go to the lobby. He texted the GRAVY group to remind them of the party.

**GRAVY**

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Party starts at 5. My apartment address is _____ and the number is ##. 

After Ren had gotten the overused “See you then.” in some form or another from every member (except Makot, but he knew that she was going with him), he decided to play a game on his phone while he waited.

* * *

Makoto had had a strange morning by her standards.

She had slept in until 10:00, which was two hours late for her normal Sunday wake up times. Even stranger was that she stayed in bed. She usually got out of bed immediately after waking up, due to her believing that laying in bed was wasting time that could be spent studying. She didn’t know why she laid in bed for so long, especially since it wasn’t her bed.

_Am I nervous to see Ren today?_ She asked herself. 

She took a moment to consider if she actually was feeling nervous. The lack of the telltale nervous feeling in her stomach told her no. Besides her potential nerves, she had no concrete answer for herself. 

_Maybe I just stayed up too late,_ She concluded. 

She finally got out of bed to find that Haru was also just waking up. 

“Good morning, Haru.” 

“Good morning, Mako-chan. Did you sleep well?” Haru said with a yawn.

“I slept great actually. How about you?” 

“I slept fine. I had the strangest dream. I was an executioner, and the person who I was going to execute was-“

_Gore is not what I need to hear after I wake up,_ Makoto thought before cutting Haru off.

“I get the idea. Let’s go see if Ann’s up.”

Haru gave a nod of agreement, and the two left the room together. They found Ann sitting at the kitchen counter with three plates of toast and bacon.

“Morning, Haru! Morning, Makoto! Here’s some breakfast!” Ann said as she handed Makoto and Haru their plates.

Not only was Makoto shocked (and happy) that there was breakfast, but what the breakfast was. The closest her morning meals had ever come to being traditional breakfast was her getting bread from at school before class.

“Did you make this, Ann?” She asked.

“Nope. One of the servants came by and made breakfast.”

_Ann has servants?! Haru probably does, too. Does that make me the odd one out? No, stop that, Makoto. That’s a dumb thing to worry about,_ Makoto thought to herself.

“It looks delicious!” Haru said as she took a seat at the counter.

“I agree.” Makoto said as she did the same.

It was delicious. Maybe it was just because the breakfast was different from what she usually ate, but Makoto thoroughly enjoyed it. Haru seemed to enjoy it as well. Ann ate her food indifferently.

_She probably gets to eat this everyday,_ Makoto thought.

All three of them finished eating quickly. After clearing her plate, Makoto realized that she had somewhere to be.

“Sorry Ann, but I have to go.” Makoto said to Ann. Ann gave her a smirk. “Thank you so much for having me.”

Makoto got her bag and quickly said her goodbyes to Ann and Haru. They wished her luck with Ren. She finally made it out the door when she realized that she was in the same clothes as yesterday.

_Ren’s going to be disappointed if he sees me like this. Better for me to be late rather than underdressed,_ She thought. 

Makoto went back to her apartment to get ready. She had just finished taking a quick shower and getting dressed when she got a text from Ren.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Still planning to pick me up?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Sorry! Running a bit late. I stayed the night at Ann’s, and I wanted to run home first to get ready. I’ll be down to your apartment soon.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I’ll meet you in the lobby in 15.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-If you say so.

Makoto applied her makeup in record time as she rushed to get to the lobby before the fifteen minutes were up.

She exited her apartment, and briskly walked down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the button to call the elevator, and was dismayed that it didn’t open immediately.

“Come on, come on…”

She repeated it several times before the elevator finally arrived. She stepped in and pressed the button for the lobby. As the elevator descended, her mantra persisted.

“Come on, come on…”

The elevator opened to the lobby. She saw Ren sitting on a chair, using his phone. She stepped out of the elevator and briskly walked up to him. He looked up from his phone at her before she was even within twenty feet of him.

_It’s like he can sense my presence. Or maybe I didn’t shower as thoroughly as I thought I did. Oh god, do I smell? Please don’t tell me I smell…_ Makoto doubts washed away as Ren gave her a smile. She reached where he was sitting. 

“Where to, Miss President?”

His confidence almost made her forget her answer.

“Oh, um, Big Bang Burger, on Central Street.”

* * *

Ren stepped into the Big Bang Burger with Makoto at his side.

_I know that the saying “At least take me to dinner first,” leaves a lot to the imagination of what that dinner is supposed to be, but I thought everyone just assumed it was a fancy dinner. Guess not. In Makoto’s defense, it is lunch, not dinner._

As the two got in the short line, Ren voiced his thoughts.

“So what’s the plan from here?”

“I was thinking that we get takeout, and then go to Inokashira Park.”

_I feel kinda shitty now for believing that she would just take me to Big Bang Burger and call it a day._

Ren gave his best Makoto-flustering smile to cover up his past uncertainty.

“Sounds fun.”

What was nice about Big Bang Burger is that was convenient. The lines were short, and the food was good, if you knew what to get. Makoto and Ren got their food soon after they ordered. 

They got on the subway line to Inokashira Park as soon as they could, not wanting their food to get cold. They got off the subway, and made their way into the park. They found a bench by the water that was away from most of the people at the park that day.

“I’m glad you picked this place. It’s nice.” Ren said to Makoto.

“Yeah.” Makot simply replied.

Ren could tell that she wanted to eat her food. If they waited any longer, it would have gotten cold. The two ate their burgers silently, mainly because Ren tore into his. Makoto eating hers much slower. Ren finished long before Makoto, and rather than waiting for her, he tried to strike up a conversation. 

“So how was Ann’s?”

Makoto took a second to finish chewing and swallowing her food.

“It was… different. I stayed the night.”

_Even though she already told me, it's still surprising. Makoto Niijima spent the night at Ann Takamaki’s house with Haru. Wow. It’s good that she’s making an effort to get closer with the other members of the club. Maybe she’ll stay over at Ryuji's house._

“That’s cool. What’d you guys do?”

Makoto cringed.

_It’s not a weird question, right?_

“We, um, watched movies. You know.” Makoto said. Instead of letting Ren reply, she took control of the conversation. “Did you and Ryuji finish your part of the project?”

It was Ren’s turn to cringe. 

_I think that I’m scarred by the image of Ryuji from this morning._

“Yeah. He stayed the night.”

“Oh? What’d you guys do?” Makoto asked in a teasing tone. 

_Point taken. But not really. I’m gonna be honest with her to throw her off guard._

“We chugged energy drinks, played video games against an encrypted voice, and Ryuji almost died.” 

Ren’s nonchalant delivery seemed to catch Makoto off guard.

“Did you say he almost died?!”

“I mean, yeah, but I was joking a bit about that. He just had eight energy drinks and stayed up all night.”

Makoto gave a confused look.

“That’s not a funny joke.”

“Sorry.” 

_I joke around a lot. Too much. If whatever this is gonna continue, she has to recognize that._

“Makoto, I know that I’ve gone too far with my jokes in the past. Rather than have mood-killing conversation, how 'bout we just come up with like a safe word or phrase?” Ren suggested.

“A safe word? To stop you from messing around so much?” Makoto was still confused.

“Yeah. Like, how about ‘Looking cool, Joker.’ It’s ironic, and to the point.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

“I would never joke around with you, Miss President.”

“But you just- oh.” 

Ren smiled at her.

_She probably just got my point in why there should be a safe phrase._

“Fine. ‘Looking cool, Joker.’ it is.” Makoto agreed.

“Cool.” Ren said. “So Makoto, what do you think I should get for… what the fuck is that guy doing?!”

“Ren!” Makoto said as she gave him a light slap on the shoulder for cursing so loudly.

Ren didn’t apologize. He simply pointed. The “guy” in question was a tall, slender, teenager with slick blue hair. He was just down the path from the bench .He was doubled over in front of a easel and canvas, puking his guts out.

_I don’t have the best history with blue haired people since coming to Tokyo, but fuck it. The guy’s in trouble. And no one’s helping him._

Ren stood up from the bench, and Makoto followed him as he walked over to the teenager. 

“You need some help?” Ren said as he approached the teenager. 

The teenager stood up upon hearing Ren.

“My apologies. My stomach is going against my will.” He said.

_What a strange choice of words._

“Uh, did you eat something funny?” Ren asked.

_I’m surprised that Makoto’s not taking action right now. Maybe she just doesn’t know what to do. That’s kinda weird to think. Makoto Niijima doesn’t know what to do._

“I don’t often eat food on Sunday’s so I’m very surprised at the situation..”

_You don’t eat food on Sunday’s? I’m not sure what’s the most wrong thing about that sentence. He doesn’t eat on Sunday’s, or that he’s puking after eating nothing._

“So you ate nothing today?”

“Forgive me. I didn’t provide enough context. I don’t eat **meals** on Sunday’s. Today, I had several of those delectable looking mushrooms.” The teenager said as he pointed over to a tree. At the base of the tree was a nasty clump of mushrooms that were definitely poisonous.

_Delectable? Ok, Shakespeare. Wait, did he say he ate mushrooms?! Fuck!_

“Have you called an ambulance?!” Ren asked now with some urgency. He could sense Makoto also getting more worried next to him.

“I do not wish to use my cellular data. It would increase my-” The teenager was cut off by another load of puke coming up. It landed right in front of Ren and Makoto.

“Ok, I’m calling an ambulance. What’s your name?!” Ren asked. The teenager continued puking.

Makoto put a hand on Ren’s shoulder. 

“Calm down, Ren. Those won’t kill him. He’ll just be sick for a while. All we have to do is call someone to pick him up. So calm down, and go from there.” She said.

_Does she think that this is some sort of learning opportunity?_ _Whatever._ _Fuck it. She’s the smart one. If the mushrooms won’t kill him, then I guess I can calm down._

The teenager seemed to done puking, and he looked up at them.

“Excuse me, but why are you still here? Do you have business with me?”

“You should probably go home, dude. You might be sick the rest of the night. Probably won’t get much painting done.” Ren gestured to the easel.

“I cannot contact my master to take me home without utilizing my cellular data.” The teenager said.”

“We can call him for you.” Ren said.

“I do not feel ill, but if you feel that I should go home, I will do so. My master’s telephone number is ###-###-####.” 

“Got it.” Ren said as he dialed the number.

It rang several times before the other end picked up.

“Hello?” A male voice said.

“Yes, this is Ren Amamiya. I’m with…” Ren trailed off because he didn’t know the boy's name. The boy seemed to recognize this.

“Yusuke.” He said.

“I’m with Yusuke.” Ren said into the phone. “He’s at Inokashira Park. He ate several mushrooms, and is now feeling sick.”

“Oh, that bra-... Yusuke. I’ll be down to collect him in a bit.” The voice on the other end said.

_There’s a hidden anger in that voice. It’s buried deep, but I still heard it. I wonder who this guy is._

Makoto and Ren waited with Yusuke on a bench along the sidewalk for the short time it took for his master to arrive. Thankfully, Yusuke seemed to be completely done puking. In that time, they found out more about Yusuke. His full name was Yusuke Kitagawa. He was a student at Kosei High, on a scholarship for his abilities as an artist. He was the pupil of the artist Irchiryusuai Madarame. Madarame was also Yusuke’s guardian, because Yusuke’s parents had passed away when he was a child. Ren didn’t know who Madarame was, but Makoto knew.

“Your master is **the** Madarame?” She asked with excitement and disbelief.

“Yes. I am lucky to be mentored by the greatest artist that Japan has ever known.”

_High praise from a boy who eats random mushrooms at a park._

“I’m a little lost.” Ren said.

Rather than being the pretentious prick that Ren thought most artists probably were, Yusuke was forgiving of Ren’s ignorance.

“Madarame is the most versatile artists of our time. He incorporates many different styles into his art. He is also a very productive artist. He has sold more paintings than any other Japanese artist since the dawn of the millennium.”

_Note: Madarame is hot shit. But there’s something off about him._

“Don’t most artists stick to one style?” Ren asked.

This made Yusuke flinch. Ren didn’t know why.

_I need to know why he flinched. That’s such a strange thing to react to._

“Madarame’s versatility is his talent.” Yusuke said as he regained his composure.

_I’m gonna review what I know about Yusuke. Yusuke’s parents died when he was a kid. Madarame has been his guardian ever since. Madarame is a master of many different art styles. Yusuke doesn’t eat meals on Sunday’s. He’s already very skinny. Yusuke is hungry enough, or dumb enough, to eat mushrooms at the park. Yusuke speaks in a very strange way._

As much as Ren review that information, he couldn’t come to any concrete conclusions. The closest he came to actually having a conclusion was that Yusuke wasn’t allowed to eat.

_If he wasn’t allowed to eat, then Madarame probably wouldn’t care about him. If Madarame didn’t care he wouldn’t be on his way to pick Yusuke up. None of this makes sense. Maybe I’m just turning into a conspiracy theorist._

“I see.” Ren replied to Yusuke, hiding his concern.

A limo soon pulled up to where they were waiting. An old man in ragged brown clothes stepped up. His gray hair was tied into a ponytail.

_For a famous artist, he looks very… not wealthy._

“Thank you for taking care of Yusuke. Come now, Yusuke. We must return to the atelier.” Madarame said.

Yusuke gave Ren and Makoto a nod as he stepped into the limo. Madarame closed the door behind Yusuke.

“I must say thanks again. I don’t want Yusuke to be on his own this early in his career.”

_That’s an odd thing to say._

“It was no problem. I hope he’s alright.” Makoto said.

“He’ll be fine. May I ask your names?” Madarame said.

“I am Makoto Niijima, and this is my friend, Ren Amamiya.”

Ren was too puzzled by Madarame to consider that Makoto had referred to him as just a friend.

“Well, thank you Niijima-san, Amamiya-san. Have a good day.” Madarame said as he stepped back into the limo.

Ren was alone with Makoto on the bench.

“That guy is kinda weird.” Ren said.

“That **guy** is the most famous artist in Japan. Of course he’s weird.” Makoto replied as she took out her phone.

“No, well yeah, Madarame’s weird, but I mean Yusuke. He was strange. There was something off about his behavior.”

“Oh, Ren, look at the time! We have to go to your apartment.”

Hearing that, Ren’s concerns drained out of his head. 

_Party time._

“Damn right.” Ren said as he stood up.

He pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Ryuji.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Everything good at the apartment? Did you take your shower?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Yes and yes. Get back here! It’s time to go apeshit!

_Please, if there’s a god, don’t let Ryuji go apeshit in my apartment._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Please don't. Btw, I ran into Makoto. We’ll be coming back together.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Bet.

Ren put away his phone. Him and Makoto set off for his apartment. 

* * *

Makoto didn’t know whether to be excited or not for the party. She knew that Ann and Haru were going to tease her or least pester her about Ren. And she didn’t have answers for them. Not much had happened. The main thing was that they took care of Yusuke.

_They’ll be disappointed. If I’m being honest, I’m also a little disappointed. It was uneventful for something that Ren referred to as a date. Is that my fault? I did choose what we were doing. Maybe I should let him pick what we’ll do next time. If there is a next time. He’s probably upset with me for how lame today was,_ Makoto thought to herself as they approached the apartment building.

She didn’t know what it was, but something spurred her to voice her thoughts.

“Did you hate our time together today?” She blurted to Ren.

“What?!” He sounded shocked. Offended, even. 

“Did you enjoy today or not?” Makoto said. She felt ashamed of asking him out of nowhere.

“Yeah.” Ren said. To Makoto’s dismay, he said nothing else. 

“But, um… all we really did was take care of Yusuke.”

“I know. But that’s the most important part. **We** took care of Yusuke.”

_He’s so charming_ , Makoto thought.

“Oh. I didn’t think about that.” She said.

“Sounds like you didn’t enjoy today.” Ren said. He was obviously joking.

“Looking cool, Joker.” Makoto said as they arrived at the apartment building.

They took the elevator up to Ren’s floor, and went to his apartment. Makoto was surprised to see Ryuji already there and playing video games, but Ren gave her an explanation.

“He wanted to play games, but didn’t want to go home. I just let him stay here.”

Makoto had several questions, but didn’t ask. Ryuji had gotten angry at her for being too inquisitive in the past, so she kept her mouth shut. Ren’s apartment looked nicer than the last time she had been there. 

_It’s because Iori-san isn’t here,_ She thought to herself.

She took a seat on the couch as Ren made a phone call. She didn’t know who he was calling, but she hoped that it wasn’t Iori. That left one person there for her to talk to.

“So, Ryuji. How’s your day been?”

“Uh, ya know. It’s been alright. I kinda just slept and played games.” Ryuji said a little nervously.

_He thinks that I’m interrogating him. I should try and sound more casual,_ Makoto thought to herself.

“What games did you play?” She asked.

Ryuji looked surprised.

“Super Rash Toes. It’s a fighting game.” 

“Would you mind teaching me to play?” 

Ryuji looked even more surprised.

“Uh, sure Miss President.”

Ryuji turned on the Switch and started a game. He put the two in a match. Makoto quickly got used to the controls, and the two began to fight. Makoto looked at Ryuji out of the corner of her eye.

_Ryuji is randomly pressing buttons with no thought behind his actions. If I can play tactically, I can win this,_ She thought.

And she did. Ryuji fell off the map after a missed attack.

“Oh that’s bullshit! That’s not how you play!” 

_We’ll try it your way then,_ Makoto replied in her head.

“Rematch?” She asked aloud.

“Definitely.”

The second match started. Ryuji continued his button destroying rampage while Makoto played strategically. She consistently dodged Ryuji, always making sure that she wasn’t close to the edge of the map so he wouldn’t fall of and complain. After those dodges, she would land several strikes and back off. Ryuji landed one good combo on her, but she was able to win in the end. 

“Thank you for teaching me to play, Ryuji.” Makoto said.

“Pfft. Yeah, yeah.” He waved her off, as if telling her “Go bother someone else.”

_I don't know if I got closer with him. Only time will tell. I should go see what Ren is doing before Ann and Haru get here_ , Makoto thought.

She stood up from the couch, and went to the kitchen where Ren was pouring glasses of water.

“What was your phone call about?” She asked.

“Sushi. I ordered sushi for us.”

_Sushi? That’s incredibly expensive. Especially for someone who only works part time at a struggling coffee shop,_ Makoto thought.

“Ren! That’s too expensive.” She said.

“You don’t know my budget.”

_He’s right. I don’t. I guess that it doesn’t matter anyways. He already ordered the sushi,_ Makoto concluded.

That was when a knock was heard from the door. Ryuji was glued the TV, so Ren left the kitchen to get it. He opened it to Ann and Haru. They all greeted each other, and Makoto walked over to the door to do the same. The moment she stepped into Ann and Haru’s view, they gave each other a look.

_I’m going to be teased_ , Makoto thought.

Instead, Ann and Haru just gave her a smile as they entered. Now that everyone was there, it was time to start the party.

* * *

After Ann and Haru had joined, Ren went to his room to check on Morgana. He was still on Ren’s bed.

“Morgana, meow if everything was alright with Ryuji.”

Morgana meowed.

_The alcohol’s still in the fridge. It would be a shitshow if they found it. It’s not like I’ve been drinking it, but it’s still a bad look. The kid on probation has alcohol in his fridge._

“I’m gonna need your help for just a little longer. I need you to guard the fridge. Make sure that no one opens it. If you do that, I’ll give you some sushi.”

Morgana’s eyes widened at the mention of sushi, and his head nodded.

_It’s useful as hell that Morgana is still intelligent. A little scary, but still useful._

Morgana jumped off the bed and left Ren’s room, with Ren assuming that he went to the kitchen.

_Crisis averted._

Ren went to rejoin the party. When he left his room, he found a much more wholesome sight than what he had seen that morning. 

Ryuji was playing Ann in Super Rash Toes. They were both sitting in front of the TV as if they were 90’s kids who had to keep the controller plugged in. They were both button mashing aggressively.

_I’m impressed that he can still do that with blisters. It’s good that he’s playing with Ann. Maybe they’ll be on better terms after tonight._

Haru and Makoto sat next to each other on the couch, talking while watching Ann and Ryuji. Ren couldn’t make out what was being said between them. 

Ren looked over to the kitchen to see Morgana proudly standing on the counter, surveying the apartment for any trespassers into his territory. 

_He looks dedicated. I’ll be sure to give him a lot of sushi._

* * *

Makoto felt strangely comfortable in an abnormal environment. She was surrounded by people she could call somewhat friends. She was also in Ren’s apartment. She was trying not to freak out about that. 

_Should I ask to see his room? No, that’s so creepy. He would ditch you if you did that,_ She thought.

Maybe what made her feel comfortable was Haru. She had an aura that seemed to make everyone happier.

_But who makes Haru happy? Maybe whoever it is she’s getting married to,_ Makoto thought.

Their conversation had been mostly about Ren so far.

“How’d your date go?” Haru began as soon as they sat down.

Makoto had long given up on convincing others (and herself) that it wasn’t a date.

“It was odd. There was a boy their who was sick after eating some mushrooms.” Makoto began, but was cut off by Haru.

“Oh no!” Haru seemed genuinely worried.

“He was alright. He just threw up several times. We called his guardian for him. You won’t believe who it was.”

“Who? Was it a celebrity?”

“Yes. It was the artist Madarame.”

“Madarame?! He’s holding a gallery soon. I have tickets to go!”

Makoto paused to question how much they cost, but stopped herself.

_Money doesn’t matter for Haru_ **_Okumura_ ** _,_ She thought.

“That’s so interesting. Do you go to art exhibits often?” 

“Not anymore. When I was a child, my father would take me.” Haru said with her gaze lowering to the ground. “But he’s gotten much busier lately, and hasn’t been able to go. I asked for tickets to this one, hoping that he would go with me, but he hasn’t expressed interest to do so.”

“I’m sorry for bringing that up, Haru.” Makoto apologized.

“Oh, don’t apologize.”

“You know, I’d be willing to go with you if your father doesn’t go.” Makoto said awkwardly.

_I hope I don’t sound like I’m inviting myself. I’m simply offering to go with Haru. That’s it,_ She thought.

Haru looked at her, her smile wide.

“I would love that, Mako-chan!” 

_That went better than I expected,_ Makoto thought.

There was another knock on the door.

_Everyone's_ _’ already here… is that the sushi?_ She asked herself.

She stood up out of habit to answer the door, but Ren beat her to it. He opened it to the delivery man with a large bag. Ren payed for the sushi. Makoto tried to see how much it was, but stopped and scolded herself for it. Ren took the bag and walked it back into the apartment after thanking the deliveryman. He set it down on the table in front of the couch. Ann and Ryuji paused their game and sat on the side of the table closest to the TV. Haru and Makoto took the couch, while Ren stayed standing.

“Before we start to eat, I have something to say.”

“Toast!” Ryuji cheered.

“I want to thank you guys for coming to the delinquents place tonight. It means a lot. Now let’s eat.”

No one questioned Ren. The bag was cleared immediately, with everyone taking their seconds before starting on their firsts. Makoto was able to secure a decent amount of sushi, and was pleased to see that it was about the same as everyone else. Everyone was too hungry to speak while they ate, and as soon as they were done Ryuji stood up.

“Game time! Let’s have a tournament!”

“A competition!” Haru seemed excited.

“Yep. Winner gets to take the rest of the sushi with them!” Ryuji said.

_That’s very questionable. Ren payed for the sushi, so he should get to keep it,_ Makoto thought.

“I’m down.” Said Ren.

_Nevermind,_ She thought.

“Me too.” Ann said.

“And me.” Haru said.

“I’ll play.” Makoto ended the deliberation.

And so began the first Tournament of GRAVY Champions. There were five people total, so Ren got a first round bye because it was his console. Makoto played Ann in the first round. While Makoto didn’t have much trouble beating Ryuji earlier, Ann was much easier. Ann was a much less talented button masher than Ryuji, and lost quickly. 

Makoto sat back to spectate Haru and Ryuji’s match. Ryuji button mashed yet again, and it was Haru’s first time playing the game. Ryuji attempted several combos, but Haru would just move out of the way to go to the most visually interesting place on the screen. Eventually, Haru learned how to do a power attack. For the rest of the match, she was exclusively using power attacks against Ryuji, who wasn’t skilled enough to dodge them. He ended up losing. He made his feelings known.

“That’s bullshit! I saw you hacking!” 

“What’s hacking?” Haru innocently asked.

In frustration, Ryuji stood up and left the play area. He went to the bathroom. Before he went in, he uttered several words.

“So effin’ frustrating. I’m so goddamn worked up!”

Makoto had another round to spectate, as she would be playing the winner of Ren v. Haru. The following match was no contest. Ren easily dodged Haru’s power attacks and knocked her off the map. She didn’t seem to mind. She stood up from her seated position and looked around the apartment. Makoto looked at Haru. She saw Haru’s eyes go wide at seeing something. Makoto turned around to see a cat on the kitchen counter.

_I forgot that Ren has a cat. It’s strange that it hasn’t spent time with us,_ She thought.

The cat stared back at them. Haru walked over to it and attempted to pick it up, but it moved out of the way. Haru came back to the living area and picked up a leftover piece of sushi from her plate. She went back to the kitchen with the sushi, offering it to the cat. The cat took it instantly. Haru tried to pick up the cat again, and the cat obliged. She brought it back over, and sat down with it on the couch. Makoto looked at Ren to see if he had noticed. He hadn’t. He was sitting in front of the TV, setting up the championship match.

_I should go join him. This is final match,_ She thought.

She stood up, and Ann took her place on the couch. Her and Haru both pet the cat and occasionally fed it sushi. It seemed very pleased. Makoto sat down next to Ren.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

“I was born ready.” 

“That’s funny. Because so was I.” She replied. She felt more confident after her prior victories.

“How about this: If I win, I get to take you on another date.”

Makoto felt her face flush red.

_I hope that Ann and Haru didn’t hear that,_ She thought.

She looked over at Ren, he was staring at her, awaiting his answer.

“Deal. But if I win, you’re doing whatever I say. For a week.”

Ren held out his hand. She shook it. They turned to the TV, and Ren pressed start. Just as the match began, Makoto heard a door slam. 

_It’s probably just Ryuji. Besides, I have to focus on this,_ She thought.

The game was surprisingly close. Makoto’s reactive and tactical playstyle perfectly countered Ren’s aggressive yet thoughtful one. They both landed several hits on each other, when a giant toe fell onto the map.

“What does that do?!” Makoto asked urgently, as she was intensely focused.

“That lets you use your ultimate!” He answered.

Makoto and Ren both rushed for the giant toe. Ren reached it first and knocked it into the air over the edge of the map. It was floating in the air, waiting for Ren or Makoto to take it. Makoto heard some noise from the kitchen, but didn’t know what it was. Ren’s character lept towards the toe, when Ryuji yelled.

“REN, WHY’S THERE ALCOHOL IN YOUR FRIDGE?!” 

Ren's character fell off the map. Makoto had won. But she didn't care. There were more important things for her to worry about.

_Ryuji’s lying,_ Makoto instantly thought.

But when she turned around, she saw the truth. Ryuji was holding a bottle of alcohol. Her jaw dropped.

_There’s alcohol. In Ren’s fridge. He never told anyone about it. He lied. Did he want us to drink it? Is that why he suggested we come here? Did he manipulate us into coming here?_ Makoto asked herself.

All of her doubts and uncertainties about Ren surged. 

_Ren never told me why he was on probation. Does he have a history with alcohol? Is that why he’s in Tokyo?_ She continued.

Her doubts were the only thing she could focus on.

_He was aggressive and manipulative with Mishima. He took nothing seriously with you for the first several times he talked to you, Makoto. He is a manipulative criminal,_ She concluded.

Makoto looked at Ren. He looked back at her pleadingly. 

Makoto put down the controller, stood up, and walked out the apartment door. 

* * *

While Makoto leaving had hurt, he had to make sure that the rest of his friends didn’t do the same. He stood up at and rushed over to the door to stop them from leaving. Ryuji was still holding the bottle in the kitchen. Ann and Haru had both stood up and looked alarmed.

“Before you guys start leaving I can explain. Just sit down, and I’ll tell you why it’s there.” Ren said to everyone, holding his hands in the air.

“Ryuji cautiously put the bottle and the counter and came over. Ann and Haru stayed where they were. No one sat down.

“Alright. You guys probably think I’m a criminal, given my probation and the alcohol, but I’m not. Ryuji’s already heard this story. I defended a woman from a guy trying to rape her. I pushed him, he fell, I get arrested and prosecuted. Now I'm here. I’m **not** a criminal.”

“Oh yeah. I guess that makes sense.” Ryuji said, his eyes lost in thought.

“Ryuji! That doesn’t explain the alcohol!” Ann protested.

“Shit your right!” Ryuji said, narrowing his eyes at Ren. “Why do you have the alcohol, dude?”

“My guardian is an alcoholic who keeps his alcohol here. He refuses to take it.” Ren simply said.

Haru was looking down, as if she didn’t believe him. Ann was looking at him and tapping her foot.

_She’s analyzing me. I don’t think she’ll succeed, but if she does, then she’ll know that I’m right. I should still 100% prove my innocence._

Ren pulled out his phone and dialed Junpei’s number.

“Hello?” Junpei said on speaker phone.

“What’s up, General Iori?”

“Not much. Just trying to find a woman for the night.”

_Fuck. He just had to say that now._

“Ok... Can you answer a question for me?”

“No problem, Ron.”

“Er… The alcohol in the fridge is yours, correct?”

“Correct. Mine and mine alone. No one can touch. Hey, why are you-”

Ren hung up.

“Do you guys believe me now?” Ren asked in a desperate voice.

_I know that I proved myself, but I don’t want to lose my new friends so quickly._

“I believe you, man. Ya didn’t have to call your guardian.” Ryuji said.

“I believe you, Ren. I’m sorry for doubting you.” Ann said.

“Me too. To make it up to you, I can speak with Mako-chan.” Haru added, finally looking up from the floor.

_That’s the last thing that I need right now. I want to talk to her on my own. If she refuses to talk to me, then she never really trusted me. If she doesn’t come to talk to me, then she truly believes that I’m a criminal._

“Nah, it’s alright. I’ll figure it out.” Ren said to Haru. “You guys should go. The mood’s kinda been ruined.”

They nodded, and said their goodbyes. Ryuji wished Ren luck with fixing things with Makoto.

_I don’t need luck. I need her to trust me._

Before Ren could clean the apartment, there was something he needed to do. He sat on the couch next to Morgana.

“Why weren’t you guarding the fridge like I told you to?” He asked calmly. He wasn’t angry. Not with Morgana. Morgana’s failure had revealed Makoto’s doubt to him. That was what made him angry.

Morgana pointed his tail at Haru’s plate of sushi.

“Haru gave you sushi? Meow for yes.”

Morgana meowed.

_I can’t blame Haru. How could she have known that Morgana had an important task? And Haru’s just so nice. I could never be upset with her._

Ren got to work on cleaning the slight mess that was his apartment. He cleaned up the table in front of the TV. He put the leftover sushi in the fridge. That reminded him of the alcohol. He dialed Junpei’s number again.

“Hello?” 

“‘Sup, Junpei. I gotta get rid of that alcohol in your fridge.”

“What?! Why would you ever do that?”

_I need to put it in his terms for him to understand._

“My chances with a girl plummeted because of it.”

Ren heard some mumbling on the other end, but all he could make out was, “Wouldn’t that increase your chances…?”

Junpei raised his voice to speak his intended words.

“Too bad. I can’t take it. My schedules booked.”

_With drinking adventures._

“Well then how do I get rid of it?” Ren asked, getting a little irritated.

“I dunno. You could try selling it.” Junpei said.

“Who’s gonna buy alcohol from a **teenager** who’s on **probation**?”

“Iwai.”

“Who?”

“Iwai. He runs an airsoft shop on Central Street. **Untouchable**. He’ll buy it.”

_That’s shady. He’d be willing to buy alcohol from a teenager._

“Fine. I’ll check it out. Thanks, Iori-san. See you later.”

“See ya, Ron.”

Ren put away his phone and got ready for bed. He was tired, and wanted to start a new day. Before he went to bed, he plotted out his schedule.

_Iwai. He’s my first priority. I should probably also visit Tae, or at least schedule an appointment. I should at least text Makoto. It didn’t seem like she wanted to talk. I should call a GRAVY meeting. That would be good for several reasons. One, we get the project together. Two, we get a classroom. Three, we can garden. Fourth, maybe Makoto will come._

Ren wasn’t sure if he wanted that or not.

He laid down in his bed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late. I’ve had a lot to do over the past week, but I should have more time going forward. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Hold My Liquor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bitch, I'm back out my coma_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who see Maruki in the tags, I want to assure you that there won't be spoilers for Royal unless I say so in the notes of a chapter. I can also assure you that there won't be spoilers for a long time if I follow my outline.

**Monday, 5/2**

Ren woke up in the morning believing that the previous night had been a dream. When he realized it wasn’t, his anger towards Makoto resurfaced.

_She doubted me this whole time. Rather than talk to me, she just left. Unbelievable._

He got ready for school and left his apartment. 

When he got to Shujin, Ryuji was waiting for him at the gate.

“How ya doing, man? Last night must’ve been tough.” 

_More than you know._

“I’m fine. I gotta talk to Makoto.” Ren said.

“Good luck finding her. Apparently we got an assembly to start the day.”

_What for? Oh. It’s probably Kamoshida._

“We should probably get going then.”

“Agreed.” Ryuji said as the two went into the school.

They joined a large group of students that was walking towards the gym. The crowd became nervous around Ren, and he got the message. He slowed his walk, and Ryuji did as well. 

When the reached the gym, they found that most of the student body was already there. Principal Kobayakawa stood on stage, reviewing notes on his podium. Ren and Ryuji took their places in the crowd. Ren saw Makoto standing at the side of the stage with several teachers. She looked unfazed.

_I should send her a text._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Hey. We need to talk.

Ren looked up at Makoto. He saw her check her phone and put it away.

_A for effort? Whatever. It’ll be better to catch her off guard anyway._

Kobayakawa began his announcement.

“Students of Shujin Academy, I am here today to announce the resignation of Suguru Kamoshida.”

The students all gasped. He heard a few whispers after the gasp.

“Kamoshida-sensei is leaving?”

“Why? He was great.”

“I know! He made everyone around him better.”

_Pieces of shit. Excusing abuse just so they get can letters of recommendation._

Ren chided himself for getting so worked up over students who didn’t know what he knew. When the buzz of the crowd settled, Kobayakawa continued. 

“He is resigning after being taken into police custody. Through his arrest, we have been made aware of his abuse of the student body.”

Ren heard more whispers.

“The police arrested him for the abuse? Fucking snitches, man.”

“I know. They took our future from us. Who do you think it was?”

“Probably that Niijima bitch. I saw her running out of Kamoshida’s office crying.”

_Ok, time to die._

Ren turned to who was whispering. They were members of the boys volleyball team, and had the height advantage over Ren.

_Nevermind. I’ll do something about it later._

Ren turned back around. The whispering continued.

“You think we should get her back for it?”

“Definitely. It’s about time someone taught that bitch a lesson.”

Ren knew he was innocent of assault, but he was certainly willing to change that at the moment.

_Probably shouldn't attack them right now. Murder is a kinda a buzz kill at a a school assembly._

Kobayakawa resumed his speech.

“We apologize for his actions. He will never be seen at or near Shujin again. We have enlisted a counselor if any of you would like to discuss your issues with Kamoshida, or your problems in general. With that, allow me to welcome said counselor.”

With that, a middle aged man with messy, short, brown hair stepped up to the podium. He wore glasses and a lab coat. Kobayakawa moved out of the way so that the counselor could speak.

“Hello, everyone.” He waved. “My name is Takuto Maruki.”

Silence from the students.

“I’ll be your counselor from now until December. Please feel free to come to me in the nurse's office if you have any problems. Or if you would just like to talk, in general.” He nervously laughed.

The silence continued.

“We have snacks.” An even more nervous laugh came and went.

Maruki looked like he didn’t know what to do, and the awkwardness of the situation seemed to be dawning on him. He attempted a bow, but ended up hitting his head on the microphone. This cut the silence. A few student giggles, and a few **positive** whispers ensued.

“The new counselor is… kinda hot.”

“I know, right? I’m totally gonna go see him!”

Maruki stepped away from the mic and went towards the side of the stage, next to Makoto. Kobayakawa took his place at the podium.

“We thank you all, the students, for your dedication to Shujin Academy. This concludes today’s assembly. Please return to class.”

The crowd immediately began to disperse. Ren and Ryuji had a difficult time getting out of the gym, so they just decided to move out of the way and let everyone else out. 

“Whatta load of bullshit. As if we need counseling **now** , after Kamoshida’s been arrested. It’s ridiculous.” Ryuji said.

_Please don’t have a fit of rage at school in front of everyone._

“It makes sense. Shujin’s reputation will be taking a hit if there’s any media coverage.” Ren said. As he was speaking, Ryuji looked at Ren, his eyes getting wider.

_He agrees with what I’m saying. I must’ve prevented an incident of Ryuji Rage. I should keep talking._

“I mean, Maruki is really just a bandage for Shujin. They’re just slapping him on until everything blows over.”

Ryuji was shaking his head intensely at Ren.

_I thought he agreed with what I was saying. I wonder what changed._

“Greetings, Amamiya-kun, Sakamoto-kun.” A voice said from behind Ren.

_Isn’t that the new counselor? Oh... fuck._

Ren turned around and nervously chuckled. Ryuji noticed, and covered for him.

“Wassup, Doc?”

“Doc, huh? Call me whatever you like. I trust you’ll be coming to the nurse’s office?”

It was Ryuji’s turn to be nervous.

“Uh… Why would I do that? Have I been bad?” He said.

“No, but you did have a history with Kamoshida from what I hear. After all, the school brought me here because of Kamoshida.”

Ryuji seemed to calm down.

“Oh. My bad. I thought you had somethin’ important to talk to me about.”

Maruki looked genuinely hurt.

“I guess not. It’s more like what **you** want to talk to me about. I guess I’ll be leaving then.” 

Maruki turning his back from the two made Ren feel bad. He didn’t know why.

_I’m just a mix of emotions today, aren’t I? Angry at Makoto, angry at the volleyball team, and now I’m sympathetic for a bandage. I’m also curious at why the bandage knew my name._

“Excuse me, Doctor Maruki?” Maruki turned back. “How did you know my name? I have no history with Kamoshida.”

“Forgive me Amamiya-kun, but your file was the first one that the school passed on to me. I read through your file, and nothing there seems to fit the ‘Delinquent’ label that’s been placed on you. Please come see me if you ever need to talk about it.”

Ren wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that. Disclosing info about his life to people in Tokyo had only happened in exchange for something. Advice from Takemi, a job from Sojiro, technically even a person to play games with from Alibaba. 

_I didn’t actually tell Alibaba my name. That was weird. I should ask him about it. And that thing with his mom, too._

Maruki noticed the hesitation on Ren’s face, and added something to sweeten the deal.

“There’re snacks.” 

_Fuck it. I could use another person to sap my time. And I get snacks out of it. Ten out of ten. Great deal._

“Can I come after school today?”

“Whenever you would like, Amamiya-kun. You too, Sakamoto-kun.” Maruki said as he gave them a smile and took his leave.

_That guy is pretty nice. Almost as nice as whatever the male version of Haru would be like._

“You’re actually gonna go?!” Ryuji was very surprised.

“He has snacks.” Ren shrugged.

He noticed that the crowd had finally gotten out the door. He and Ryuji both went back to class.

* * *

The school day had been the same as ever for Ren. What had changed it was Makoto. Or, to be specific, Ren’s thoughts about Makoto. She lingered on his mind for every class of the day. Except Kawakami’s class. Kawakami was the one doing the lingering then.

Makoto had shown herself to be distrustful of Ren. She had quite literally walked out when he needed her most.

_I guess it wasn’t when I need_ **_her_ ** _most, and more that I need her_ **_there_ **_to hear my explanation._

Conflict had taken place during “The Great Lingering of the Niijima,” as Ren had mentally dubbed it.

_Can I really fault her for leaving? I never told her why I have the assault on my record. That leaves her free to make whatever assumptions she wants. But she chose to make those assumptions rather than asking. That’s a huge fucking problem. She could’ve just asked. Or, did she not trust me enough to ask? I did joke around with her to much, to the point that ‘Looking cool, Joker,’ was necessary. But come on. It’s stupid to not just ask “Hey Ren. Why specifically are you in Tokyo?” Even Ryuji did it. Maybe Makoto’s not worth my time if she fails to do that. I guess Haru and Ann never asked. I’ve spent much less time with them, though. And I was actively flirting with Makoto. She definitely_ **_should’ve_ ** _asked. I need to stop this. It's unhealthy. I should just try and move on._

Ren thought back to Makoto checking her phone and not replying to his text. He felt a pang in his stomach.

_She obviously wants nothing to do with me._

When classes had finally ended, he began the journey towards the nurses office. He made the conscious decision to hide his, what he thought, concluded conflict from Maruki. He reached the nurses office, and entered.

The room was simple. There were hospital beds in the back for students, and a desk for the nurse. There was a chair and a couch placed around a light brown coffee table. Maruki sat in the chair.

“Weclome, Amamiya-kun. Snack?” Maruki said as he held out a bowl of chocolates.

Ren took one. He unwrapped it and ate it as he sat down.

“What would you like to talk about today, Amamiya-kun? It can be anything you like.”

While Ren thought that he was done going back in forth with himself about Makoto, he still found her on his mind. 

_But I don’t want to talk to Maruki about that. Not yet. Maybe if things go well today, and if Makoto’s still in my life, I’ll talk to him about it another time._

“Maruki-san, this is kinda coming out of nowhere, but how does one solve conflict within themselves? Is it even possible?”

“I don’t mind that it’s out of nowhere. It’s a great question. It’s also a difficult one. Before I give my answer, I would like to hear yours.”

_I mean, I asked you. But fine. I’ll talk._

“I’m pretty conflicted about something right now. I don’t know what to do. Whenever I think that I’ve settled things, the conflict always comes back. It’s like it can’t go away without something else. Or someone else. I mean, like, an external force. I just feel like I’m going in circles.”

Maruki raised his hand to his face, and had a very focused facial expression.

“An external force? Do you feel as if you need someone else to go in and just… solve the conflict?”

Ren pondered the question. 

_I’ve gotten nowhere on my own. Then again, it hasn’t even been 24 hours since Makoto walked out. Maybe I should give it time. Even if I’m conflicted about my relationship with her in the long run, I should still talk to her. But if I do fix things, where do I go from there? I’ve got plenty of time to figure things out. I don’t think I need someone else’s help._

“I guess not. The conflict hasn’t been around for long. And it’s probably important for me to figure things out on my own.”

Maruki made a questioning face, but quickly changed it back to a neutral yet thoughtful expression.

“Conflict resides within all of us. Some are more conflicted than others. When a stronger conflict goes unsolved, it eats away at the person, and things get bad. Look at Kamoshida.”

_I don’t think Kamoshida was conflicted. He’s just a piece of shit._

“I don’t see your point.” Ren said.

“Forgive me for not elaborating. Kamoshida abused students, yes, but he still made the efforts to hide his actions. He knew they were bad. If he wasn’t conflicted about it, he wouldn’t have tried to disguise his actions. Don’t misinterpret this as me defending Kamoshida. He is a deplorable human being. My point is that when conflict goes unsolved, bad things happen. So, Amamiya-kun. Do you want to leave your conflict to fester?”

_I disagree about Kamoshida. He only hid his actions because he wanted to keep abusing students. Despite that, Maruki’s ideas are interesting. There definitely was conflict of some kind within Kamoshida, and that only worsened things. But I don’t think that my conflict is anything like his. I just don’t know what to think about Makoto._

“I don’t think that it’s that kind of conflict, Maruki-san.”

“Any conflict is **that** kind of conflict. I can solve it, if you would like.” Maruki said, leaning forward in his chair giving Ren a smile.

_There’s something unnerving about how he said that._

“Uh, how would you do that?”

“Just come here and speak with me more often.” Maruki said with a chuckle.

_Oh._

“I think I’ll do that. Thank you for your time, Doctor Maruki.”

“Thank you for yours, Amamiya-kun. I enjoyed our conversation. I'm looking forward to our next meeting.”

After thinking about their conversation, Ren agreed with that sentiment.

“Me too. See you.”

* * *

Ren had rushed back to his apartment and emptied his bag. He then filled it with Junpei’s alcohol and was ready to sell it. He had to do it soon because he had work at Leblanc that night. He made his way to Central Street, and immediately regretted going there during the day.

_Ren, you’re a fucking idiot. You’re a teenager carrying a bag of alcohol down the busiest street in Shibuya._

Ren was already there, and he wouldn’t have time to go back to his apartment and then go to work, so he decided to carry on. He had trouble finding Untouchable until he stepped into a shady alley.

_Figures. Shops that buy alcohol from teenagers wouldn’t be front and square._

He walked down the alleyway to the entrance of Untouchable. The logo sat atop an awning. Both were green. Ren entered the door. He was shocked at what was inside. Model weapons lined the walls. Everything from grenade launchers to whips. Untouchable had it all. The store was empty besides the owner sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. His gray sideburns wrapped around the side of his face but were cut off by a gray hat. He had gecko tattoo on his neck.

_This must be Iwai. That tattoo… shit. Is this guy Yakuza?_

Ren’s doubt inspired him to stare more at Iwai.

Iwai wore a gray coat over a black turtleneck. He also had jeans. Over his gray hat were ear defenders.

_The hell does he need those for?_

Iwai looked up from his magazine.

“Welcome to Untouchable. What can I get for you?”

Ren apparently wasn’t able to speak fast enough, so Iwai did for him.

“There’s no kids menu. If you’re just here to stare, get the hell out.”

Ren approached the counter, unzipping his bag. Iwai backed away from the counter.

“Kid, think about what you’re doing before you pull whatever it is out of that bag.”

Ren stopped unzipping his bag.

_I don’t know this guy. Junpei suggested him. Those are two big red flags. But I need to get rid of this alcohol._

He continued unzipping the bag.

“I, uh, got something to sell.”

“Oh yeah?” Iwai looked Ren in the eye.

“Yeah.” Ren placed the bag on the counter, fully opened for Iwai to look inside.

Iwai peeked through the opening. He laughed.

“You some sort of idiot?”

_I gotta get to Leblanc. Maybe I can speed this up. Ren, you have to be confident._

“No. How much are you willing to give me?”

“¥1.”

It was Ren’s turn to throw out an insult.

“Are **you** some sort of idiot?”

“No. An idiot would give you an actual price. It’s obvious that you need to sell this. You wouldn’t have come to the shady model weapons store if you didn’t. Take the deal, or get out.”

_He’s smarter than he looks._ _  
_

“Fine.”

Iwai handed Ren the nearly worthless coin, and then emptied the bag. After he was done, he handed it back to Ren. Ren went to leave, but Iwai’s voice stopped him.

“Hey kid.” Ren turned back towards Iwai. “Why you got all this alcohol anyway?”

_I don’t have time to tell him the story. I need to catch him off guard and leave. Better use ol’ reliable._

“I’m a dad.” Ren said as he turned to leave, but Iwai’s voice halted him again.

“A dad, huh?”

_Oh no. He wasn’t caught off guard. I’ve only piqued his interest._

Ren slowly turned around, nervously eyeing Iwai.

“You must be pretty good with children.” Iwai turned his head to the door to the back of the store. “Kaoru! Get out here.” 

A boy only who looked like he was in middle school came out. He had glasses, and short black hair. He reminded Ren of himself. Kaoru wore a dark blue vest over a long sleeve collared shirt. He had black jeans on.

“Yes?” Kaoru said, standing next to Iwai.

_I got a bad feeling about this._

“I got business tonight. Meet your babysitter.”

_Babysitter my ass. I have work._

“Uh, sorry Iwai, but I got a job to get to.”

“Your job is to babysit Iwai.” Iwai said.

“Uh, no. I have an actual job.”

“Too bad. Take Kaoru with you. Think of it as a favor for me taking those valuables off your hands.”

_Fuck._

Ren turned to Kaoru.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Ren Amamiya.” Ren said begrudgingly.

“Skip that shit. Kaoru, call Ren by his first name. Ren, you do the same.”

“Nice to meet you too, Ren.”

“Alright, come on Kaoru. I gotta get to work.”

Kaoru nodded, and stepped out from behind the counter.

“Bring ‘em back here at 9:00 pm. No later.”

Ren gave Iwai an ungrateful smile, and took Kaoru out of the store.

_I fucked up. ‘I’m a dad’ fucked up. Maybe it’s time to retire it._

Ren remembered how much he loved the look on Makoto’s face when he had said it.

_Maybe not._

He began the journey to Leblanc with Kaoru.

* * *

When Ren had walked through the door of Leblanc with Kaoru at his side, Sojiro gave him a questioning look.

“Don’t ask.” Ren said.

Sojiro just shrugged and went back to work. Ren pointed at a booth, and Kaoru got the idea. He went and sat down. Ren went behind the counter and put on his apron. Sojiro spoke to him in a hushed voice.

“Get the kid some curry.”

While Ren had mainly spent his time at Leblanc trying to perfect his coffee making skills, he had also picked up on Sojiro’s curry recipe. He had attempted it for himself only a few times, and wasn’t too confident in his ability.

_Iwai will probably shoot me, stab me, and suffocate me if I poison his… son? Is Kaoru his son? Iwai never mentioned it. Huh. Not my problem though. I’d really prefer not having anything to do with Iwai._

Ren put in his best effort to make curry that surpassed whatever he had done in the past. He tried a bite, and knew he had succeeded. But that didn’t mean it was great. It was just decent. He took the curry over to the booth that Kaoru was sitting in. Before he set the curry down, he noticed that Kaoru was literally doing nothing. Just sitting and staring down at the table.

“Here’s your curry, Kaoru.” Ren said as he set the plate down. “Do you not have anything to do?”

“No.” Kaoru said. He was obviously shy.

_Iwai will probably also kill me for letting Kaoru get bored._

“You wanna use my phone?”

That made Kaoru look up.

“You got games on your phone?”

“Uh… maybe one or two. You can just surf the internet if you want. But don’t mess around with anything else.”

Kaoru nodded as Ren handed him the phone. 

_I’m giving my phone to a kid that I’m babysitting for a potential Yakuza member who bought my alcohol for ¥1._

Ren went back behind the counter to talk to Sojiro. Sojiro honored Ren’s request to not ask about Kaoru, and brought up the next worse thing.

“So how’re things going with that girl you brought here?”

_This day has been a disaster for me. Except Maruki. That was interesting._

“They’re definitely going.”

“You sound like someone who didn’t get the girl.” Sojiro inferred.

“Bingo.”

“Take a seat at the bar, Ren. Lemme make you some coffee.”

Ren took off his apron and walked back around the counter. He took a seat.

“It may not look like it, but I was like you at one point.”

Ren looked up and smiled at Sojiro for trying to comfort him..

“Ugly, dumb, unfunny… I had it all.”

Ren’s smile dropped.

_Fucking Sojiro. I love the guy, but damn is he annoying sometimes. I just want my coffee and to take Kaoru back to Untouchable._

“Thanks, Sojiro. Great advice.”

“I haven’t given you that **great** **advice** yet. Anyway, I was like you. Things weren’t going the way I wanted with a girl that I liked. So you know what I did?”

_Made them some goddam coffee, that’s what!_

“What?”

“I moved on. Simple as that. Plenty of women in the world. It’s rude to the others for me to be stuck on one. Better to just find someone else than wallow in your feelings.” Sojiro said.

_That’s the worst piece of advice I’ve ever heard. But that last bit has me thinking. It’s bad to just focus on the bad things that are happening, it’s best to just find something to distract you from it. I need something to distract me from Makoto. School failed at that, as seen today. Maybe gardening would help. I should text Haru to go to Shujin during Golden Week._

“Thanks, Sojiro. You have the best advice.” Ren tried to make his sarcasm obvious.

“I know, Ren.” Sojiro didn’t notice.

Sojiro handed Ren his coffee. Ren sat at the bar, sipping his coffee, and absorbing the atmosphere of Leblanc.

_Golden Week’s gotta be crazy. I gotta stay busy to distract myself. I guess I already am busy. Club Day is coming up. We probably have to bring our shit to the school during Golden Week. I’ll have to text everyone about that. I should also try to hang out with Ryuji. It’s been a while. Maybe I could visit Tae as well, but no guarantees. I’m already pretty busy._

Ren finished his coffee. That was when Kaoru spoke up.

“Hey Ren, who’s Makoto?”

Ren turned around to look at Kaoru in the booth.

_Did I hear that right? Yeah. Of course I did. I have perfect hearing. It’s none of his business._

“It’s your school teacher.” Ren said sarcastically.

“Well my school teacher wanted to let you know that she won’t be attending any club meetings. Whatever that means…”

“No more phone for you.” Ren said as he got off of his stool at the bar and snatched the phone. If Kaoru was upset, he didn’t say anything. Ren went behind the counter after Sojiro motioned him behind it.

“You think you’re being too harsh on the kid?”

“Nope.” Ren answered without hesitation.

“If you say so. Clean up the store and then you can leave for the night.”

Ren got to work his chores. He started with cleaning his and Kaoru’s dishes, and then moved on to sweeping the floor. Once he had finished, Sojiro motioned for him to leave. Ren took Kaoru and left Leblanc.

“So you work there?” Kaoru said as they exited.

“Yep.”

“Seems kinda lame.”

“Thank you for your opinion, Kaoru.”

“You’re kinda a douche, Ren. You know that?”

_Listen here you little shit, I haven’t had the best few days, so if you could shut your mouth so I can take you back to your Yakuza dad, it would be greatly appreciated._

“Yep.” Ren said instead.

Kaoru said nothing to that. The two began making their way to the subway station. Once they had gotten on the subway, not a single word was exchanged. They got back to Shibuya and to Untouchable in the same fashion. Ren entered to find Iwai behind the counter.

Kaoru immediately went to the back room. Iwai looked at Ren.

“Looks like you two had fun.”

“Yep.” Ren said as he turned to leave.

“Hold it. We’ll be working together in the future. Gimme your phone number.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you just sold alcohol. As a minor.” Iwai said, leaning forward.

_My turn to have the advantage._

“You think the cops are gonna listen to Yakuza?”

Iwai laughed.

“You’re an idiot. A smart idiot, but still an idiot. Tell you what, I’ll pay you to work for me.”

“No deal. I already got a job.”

“Maybe you’re not an idiot. Eh. I don’t care. Go on.Get outta here.”

There was no way that Ren would protest that command. He left Untouchable.

_That couldn’t have gone any more poorly if I had tried. I have had really shitty luck since Sunday night. Maybe I should see a fortune teller… Nah. Those are bullshit. Everyone knows that._

Ren went back to his apartment for the night.

* * *

Life had been tough for Makoto since she left Ren’s house. Sae hadn’t been home to comfort Makoto, although that was for the best considering why Makoto had to be comforted. 

_Sae told me to stop spending time with Ren. If she knew that I went to his apartment, she would never let me leave. Even for school,_ She thought.

Besides the lack of Sae, Makoto had been going back and forth with herself since she closed Ren’s apartment door. Every time a positive thought of Ren bubbled up from the depths, it was crushed by doubts and suspicion.

The conflict within Makoto was more of a full on war. “Ren’s a criminal,” and “Ren is your friend,” constantly fought. Only one thing would make them stop. It was a question that both sides were asking.

“Why is he in Tokyo? How did he get his criminal record?” She asked herself aloud several times on Monday. She got a few dirty looks from her classmates, but she didn’t notice.

Nothing could stop the battle except for the question. The problem with that is that the question would only lead to more battles. Makoto had considered seeing the new counselor at Shujin, but had decided against it.

_Telling someone who’s affiliated with the school that Ren has alcohol in his possession would send him straight to juvenile hall. Then again, I’m affiliated with the school_ , She thought.

Not replying to his message during the assembly was not something that she wanted to do. She just didn’t know what to say. Or if she could say anything at all.

Texting Ren had also been difficult. She knew that she had to do it, out of respect for the rest of the club members. But she struggled with it anyway. The only way she was able to finally send it was by accidentally pressing the button. She tried to distract herself from Ren after that.

Even when she sat down at her desk to study that night, the battle did not cease. The thing that had calmed her down since she was a kid didn’t work.That was when she knew she needed to take action. On her own.

_I don’t know the answer to the question. I can’t ask Ren. I just can’t face him right now. I know what I need to do,_ She thought before speaking aloud to herself.

“I need to follow Ren Amamiya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beat Persona 5 Royal. If you care, here are a few quick thoughts (NO SPOILERS):
> 
> The final boss fight is incredible. I put down the controller and said "Man, I don't want to do this." It's just that good. The villain is one of my favorite characters in Persona now. I loved Kasumi's character. Maruki's counseling sessions were really enjoyable. The only thing I didn't like about this game was the new intro movie. Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There is much better than Colors Flying High. Finally, I'm mixed on the new ending. I go back and forth between liking it or not. There's a big unanswered question in it. But I do like what they did besides that unanswered question. 
> 
> It's nice to be back on schedule. Thank you guys for reading.


	15. Guilt Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _l need to call it off  
>  I need to, I need to make it known  
> 'Nother one, something gone  
> Capricorn  
> Dancing out on the lawn  
> Fancy like the things she likes  
> She lives her life  
> I'm living mine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title is "List of People (To Try and Forget About)."

**Tuesday, 5/3**

Ren woke up, ready for school, only to recall that it was Golden Week and almost immediately fall back asleep.

He awoke a few hours later to the sound of his phone ringing.

_Makoto?_

He sat up in bed and held the phone to his ear after answering it. 

“Hey, Ren. Great news! Shiho just woke up!” Ann said.

“That’s awesome. You gonna go visit her?” Ren asked.

“Yep. And you’re coming too! I’ll meet you in the Station Square in twenty minutes.” 

Ren wasn’t going to object, but Ann didn’t give him the option. She hung up before he could say anything.

_It’s a good distraction from Makoto. And it’s good to check on Shiho._

“Shit…” Ren said as he rubbed his eyes. Even though he was able to sleep in, he was still exhausted.

Morgana meowed as he was waking up.

“I feel you, dude. I feel you.” Ren said as he stood up and got started on his morning routine.

* * *

Ren approached the entrance to the underground mall in the Station Square. Ann was waiting for him next to the entrance.

“Hey Ren. Thanks for coming. It means a lot.”

Rather than possibly say the wrong thing, Ren just nodded. The two made their way to the subway line to the hospital. They got on the train and managed to find two seats together.

“How’s Suzui-san doing? Besides waking up, of course.” Ren said awkwardly. He didn’t know what to say. Or if he should say anything at all.

“Shiho’s parents didn’t tell me much. They just said that she had woken up and that she was good enough to see visitors.”

“Ah.” Ren said. He quickly added, “I’m excited for her to join GRAVY.”

“Yeah…” Ann said dejectedly.

_Shit. Shouldn’t have said that. Ann’s reaction is pretty obvious. I can tell what she’s thinking: “If Shiho ever leaves the hospital.”_

The two were quiet the rest of the subway ride. They finally arrived at the district that Shiho’s hospital was in. They exited the station and went into the hospital. The assistant at the front desk referred them to Shiho’s room. They took the elevator a flew floors up and went down the hall. They knocked on Shiho’s door before entering.

“Come in.” A man’s voice said.

Ann and Ren entered to the sight of Shiho in bed with (who Ren assumed to be) her parents at her side. Shiho’s bruises from the last time Ren saw her were better, but still there. Her right arm was in a cast, and a blanket covered her lower half. Ren was thankful that he didn’t have to see whatever damage her legs had taken.

Shiho’s mother stood up at seeing on. 

“Oh, Ann. It’s so good to see you.” She said as she gave Ann a hug. Ren could see on staring at Shiho over Shiho’s mother’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you too, Suzui-san.”

“May I ask who this boy is? A **boyfriend**?” Shiho’s mother said with a smirk.

“Nothing like that. Just a friend. He wanted to come and see Shiho.” 

Ren bowed to Shiho’s mother.

“Oh, there’s no need to bow.” Shiho’s mother said. “Any friend of Ann’s is a friend of mine. May I ask your name?”

“Ren Amamiya. It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Suzui-san.” 

“You as well, Amamiya-kun.” Shiho’s mother said. She turned towards her husband. “Come now. We should leave them alone.”

Shiho’s father stood up from his seat and followed Shiho’s mother out of the door. Shiho looked at Ann. She smiled. Ann burst into tears as she ran towards Shiho and gave her a **light** hug. She was still injured.

“I’ve missed you so much, Shiho! You have no idea!”

Shiho was almost in tears as well.

“I missed you too, Ann. So much.” She said softly. 

_It must hurt to talk._

Ann backed out of the hug, not wanting to hurt Shiho. She took the seat where Shiho’s mother had previously been. Ren took the other seat. 

“It’s great that you came, Amamiya-kun. I didn’t want for that one day to be our last time talking.”

Ren hesitated to speak as he considered Shiho’s words.

_Great that I came here? No way. The first thing that came into my mind after Ann told me that Shiho woke up was that a visit would be a great distraction from Makoto. Ren, you’re a piece of shit with an obsession._

“Yeah. How’ve you been Shiho?” Ren said, but quickly realized how dumb of a question that was.

_She was in a coma the past few weeks you damn idiot. Get your shit together, Ren._

“Sleepy.” Shiho said with a giggle.

_Oh. That’s nice of hear to just laugh it off._

Ann giggled too.

“It’s great to see you laugh again, Shiho.” She said.

“Yeah. It’s been easier to be happy since I heard what happened to Kamoshida.” 

“Too true. Shujin’s panicking trying to save their image. They hired a counselor.” Ann explained.

“A counselor? What’s he like?”

“Kinda hot, to be honest.” Ann said with more giggling.

Shiho laughed.

“Seriously, though. What’s he like?”

_Ann hasn’t seen him yet. I’ll talk._

“He’s nice. He’s a little awkward, but he has good intentions. Probably the nicest adult at Shujin.”

_Even if he’s the nicest adult at Shujin, he’s not my favorite. That’s reserved for Kawakami._

“That’s good to hear.” Shiho said.

Ann spoke up.

“Shiho, when you come back to school, do you want to join Ren and I’s club?” 

Shiho looked away from Ann, and Ren could see the tears forming in her eyes.

_She’s not coming back to school, is she? It’s for the best. It could be painful to face the trauma that occurred at Shujin. It would be better to just walk away from it._

“I… Ann, I won’t be going back to Shujin. My parents and I talked… and I think we’re going to be moving out of Tokyo.”

It was Ann’s turn to look sad.

_Ann’s not going to protest. How could she? Moving away is obviously the best decision. If Ann pressured Shiho to stay here, that would be incredibly selfish. Ann’s too understanding to do that._

“...I get it, Shiho. We can still visit each other right? And we can spend tons of time together until you move!” Ann said cheerfully, trying to brighten Shiho’s mood.

Shiho looked back up at Ann, and smiled.

“I’d like that a lot.”

Seeing Shiho happy had made Ren happy. It would probably make anyone happy. Despite the girl being injured and broken, the smile on her face would lighten anyone’s mood. But the reason why he came slowly crept back into his made, snuffing out his positive thoughts.

_Shiho’s a distraction. That’s all she is to you. How could she be anything else? You only talked to her once. And during that one time, you failed to stop her from attempting suicide. You don’t care about how she’s doing. You just want to stop thinking about Makoto. Fuck you, Ren Amamiya._

“Hey, guys? I think I’m gonna head out. See you later.”

Without giving Ann or Shiho an opportunity to speak, he left the hospital room. He passed Shiho’s parents with a nod. He left the hospital in a rush.

* * *

The subway was oddly crowded during Ren’s trip back to Shibuya. He had still managed to secure a seat to himself. There was one problem: He didn’t have anything to do. No one to talk to. He wasn't in the mood to play games on his phone. He was left alone with his thoughts. His thoughts that continued telling him how terrible he was for visiting Shiho. 

Several things distracted him from these thoughts. The first one was the subway monitor that displayed the recent news.

“...Isao Obi, a prominent diet member, has died. He was found in his office after an apparent heart attack. Many people believe that there’s more than meets the eye...”

Ren looked at the provided picture of Obi on screen. He couldn’t have been more than forty years old.

_Kinda hard to believe… I guess that things like that have been happening a lot. Maybe a politician's term ends when he dies of a premature heart attack._

“...Even stranger about the state of the body was the liquid that was found. It is said to be an unnamed black substance. Many have seen this liquid as a possible connection to the recent mental shutdowns…”

_Oh yeah. That’s what those were. I guess that they’re becoming more common, but I’ve never seen one, so what does it matter?_

With his interest in the news vanishing, his self loathing thoughts were about to take center stage.

The next distraction from these thoughts was the sight of a middle aged woman standing. In an effort to feel good about himself, he offered her his seat. She took it, and he took the spot where she was standing. That was when she started an unexpected conversation.

“Your bag… You’re a student at Shujin Academy?”

Ren looked at his bag. He had forgotten that there was a Shujin Academy patch on it. He looked back towards the woman. 

“Yes. Do you know Shujin?”

“Of course I do. My son attends school there. Do you know him? His name is Yoshiro Takata?”

“Can’t say I do, ma’am.” 

“Are you sure? He plays volleyball, if that helps. He’s tall.”

_Tall? And plays volleyball? Oh boy. He could be one of the kids who was talking about getting revenge on Makoto. What a small world. I can make something out of this situation._

“Oh, you know… I think I do know him. Great kid. He helped me out with my homework one time. You have a great son.”

“It makes me very happy to hear that. It’s been so tough raising a son without a husband, especially in the society we live in. What makes me happiest in life is knowing that my son is a good person.”

“You've obtained eternal happiness then.” Ren said with a chuckle.

The woman laughed.

“What’s your name, charmer?” She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

_Charmer? I might be able to get more out of this than I thought._

“Ren Amamiya.”

“Well, Ren-kun, let me follow you on Shujinstagram.”

_The fuck is Shujinstagram? I’m supposed to be seducing a bully’s mom, not racking up social media follows._

“Pardon my ignorance, Takata-san, but what is Shujinstagram?”

“You don’t know? It’s a social platform for students at Shujin Academy and it’s sister schools. Parents of students are also on Shujinstagram.”

“I don’t believe I have a profile, Takata-san.”

Takata-san laughed. She pulled out her phone.

“Of course you do. Every student has one made for them when they’re enlisted.”

_No one told me that. Maybe it’s not that big of a deal. Wait. Did she say every student? Does that mean that Makoto has one? I need to log in right now._

“Found you. I just followed you. Be sure to message me, okay?” Takata-san said as the subway came to a halt. She stood up. “This is my stop. Talk to you later, Ren-kun.”

Ren nodded a goodbye, and took the now empty seat. He pulled out his phone as the subway began to move again. A quick search of Shujinstagram brought up the site.

“Welcome to Shujinstagram, the official online home for all students, parents, and faculty of Shujin Academy and its associated schools.” Ren mumbled to himself.

He read through the list of associated schools.

_Kosei High, Seven Sisters High School… Oh, Kosei. That’s where Yusuke goes. I should give him a follow. I wonder if he posts anything. But first I should login to my account._

He tapped the profile button. A prompt for a name and student ID came to the screen. He entered the appropriate information, and unlocked his account. He had one follower, zero people followed, and zero posts. 

_Time to change that._

He quickly followed the other members of the gardening club along with Yusuke. He also followed Takata-san back, and discovered that her full name was Ayumi Takata. He made sure to follow some of the people who weren't in GRAVY. He followed Shiho and Kawakami before he came across Mishima’s profile. 

_Definitely going to report him. It’s not like he’ll actually get banned from Shujinstagram. And if he does, who cares? Definitely not him. He has zero posts._

After pressing the report button, Ren was upset by the fact that he had to provide a reason for the report.

_Uhhhh… Fuck it. Promotion of terrorism._

With his duty to the world complete, he resumed his casual browsing of Shujinstagram. He went to Ryuji’s profile to see what his friend had posted, if at all. He was greeted by photos of the arcade and what looked to be high scores. Ren read the caption of the most recent post aloud to himself.

“Just beat all you effers! Gun About god Sakamoto! Bout to whoop this kid with a ‘Get Smoked’ hat!”

_Good for you, Ryuji. Winning against children in an arcade game is always an accomplishment._

He went to Ann’s profile. It was mostly photos of food, Shiho, and some magazine covers that Ann was on.

_Ann’s a model?! I guess that makes sense. She’s pretty hot. Not like I care, though._

He tapped on a post from January third of that year. It was Ann and Shiho taking a selfie together at what looked like a shrine. Shiho was smiling and Ann had her tongue out. He again read the caption aloud.

“Meiji Shrine today! Hope everyone has a great year!”

Ren felt a deep sadness from that post. He knew what would happen to Ann and Shiho. They would be blackmailed. Manipulated. Abused. Yet there was no hint of that in the photo. Their faces were innocent and happy. 

_Shiho doesn’t have bruises yet. Either Kamoshida wasn’t comfortable enough at Shujin to beat children back in January, or Shiho wasn't a target. Ann looks happy a lot of the time, but this photo makes every other smile I’ve seen feel fake._

He told himself to stop dwelling on matters that were already in the past as he moved on to Haru’s account. It was photos of plants, coffee, and not much else.

_She doesn’t want to flex her wealth on social media._

He tapped on a post from March. It was a photo of Haru sipping coffee at Leblanc. 

_Ah, a woman of culture._

He read the caption.

“Leblanc Coffee & Curry, located in Yongen, is truly excellent. Please do yourself a favor and try it sometime!.”

_Haru’s just so goddam nice. Kinda sucks that she’s the exception at Shujin and not the rule._

With the three founding members of GRAVY out of the way, there was one member of the club left to cyber stalk. One that he initially made sure **not** to follow. He navigated to Makoto’s profile. There were barely any posts on it. The ones that were there looked to be posted to gain social understanding rather than an actual want to post them. He went to the most recent one. It was a photo of Makoto and Sae, outside of a gym. They were both smiling, holding up their fists triumphantly. Ren read the caption.

“Sis and I finished our Aikido training today.”

_That’s kinda a pathetic attempt at a caption. It’s like this post was only made to fit in with her peers._

Ren looked at the date. The photo was from last July. 

_She really doesn’t understand this stuff, huh? That’s expected. It’s Makoto._

He scrolled through the other photos on Makoto’s page. There was one of her with the student council, one of a school that Ren didn’t know. Another photo was of Sae and Makoto. The final post, which was the first photo posted on the account, was Makoto on her first day at Shujin. It was several years old. Her hair was slightly longer, and she wore no headband. She was with a man, and Sae. Sae looked less intimidating, and the man had a proud look on his face. Makoto looked embarrassed.

_Her father. He looks like a nice guy. He would probably beat the shit out of me if Makoto told him what happened at the party._

He scrolled back to the top of the page. Even compared to Ren’s club of social outcasts, she had a low follower count. Ren hesitated to press follow. He thought about the consequences.

_If she sees it, she could try and talk to me. But if she sees it and chooses to ignore it..._

Ren wanted the attention. He wanted Makoto’s attention. 

He pressed follow. 

* * *

That evening, Ren followed up on his potential leverage over the volleyball team. He messaged Ayumi as he sat on the side of his bed.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Hey.

**Ayumi Takata:**

-Hey, playboy.

_Am I really gonna try and seduce a student’s mom on a school run platform?_

Ren already knew the answer.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Had a great time speaking to you earlier on the train. Would love to do it again.

**Ayumi Takata:**

-Say no more. Call me at ###-###-####.

_Her number? Already? I guess I am a charmer. Or maybe she just doesn’t want the school to see us talking. Probably the latter. Hopefully the former._

Ren dialed the number.

“I’m so glad you called, Ren-kun…”

“So am I… Would you like to grab dinner sometime?”

“Only if you’re the meal.”

_Bitch WHAT?!_

Ren almost dropped the phone, but he knew that he had to maintain his act.

“I was hoping that you’d be the meal…”

“Mmm… Call me when you're free… Bye, Ren-kun.”

Ren hung up the phone and fist pumped. He knew what he was doing was very, very wrong. But he felt justified. The volleyball team was going to try and take revenge on Makoto. They had to be put in their place. Or at least, Yoshiro Takata had to be put in his place.

_Am I taking it too far? It’s not like I’m gonna actually fuck his mom. There’s no way I could. It’s just leverage to stop them from getting to Makoto. That could still be taking it a bit too far. But I don’t even know what they plan on doing to Makoto, so maybe I’m not going far enough. I need to fight fire with fire._

That thought process repeated in Ren’s mind while he tried to sleep. Eventually, he came to a conclusion.

_This isn’t fighting fire with fire. This is fighting fire with a fucking supernova. And strangely, I’m okay with that._

Ren fell asleep.

* * *

**Wednesday, 5/4**

Ren awoke to nothing but his circadian rhythm. It was a refreshing change from the phone calls, messages, and alarms that had woken him up nearly every day since his time in Tokyo began. He looked at his clock. It read ‘11:30.’

_Time to seize the day, Ren. Don’t fuck up today._

He had no plans in advance, so thought about his mental checklist of things to do.

_Hang out with Ryuji? Nah. He slept over on Saturday. He can wait. I spent time with Ann yesterday, and even if that hadn't ended weirdly, I won’t be hanging out with her today. Visit Tae? No. Definitely not. Not with my current state of mind. It would definitely be the worst hallucination yet. I’ll be at Leblanc tonight, so no need to stop by for a visit. I guess I’m out of shit to do._

Ren then realized that there was one more thing he could spend his time on.

_Haru! I haven’t actually gardened yet, and I’m the founder of the gardening club. Today’s the day. Time to plant shit._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-What do you say we actually do some gardening today? Just us two.

**Haru Okumura:**

-I would love to!

_That was easy._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I’ll meet you on Shujin’s roof in 45 mins. 

Ren didn’t wait for a reply as he rushed his morning routine to make the deadline he set.

* * *

The trip to Shujin was quick. The walk to the roof was even quicker. Ren opened the roof door to see Haru already working at the mini-garden. She stood up to greet Ren when the door closed behind him.

“Ren-kun!” 

Ren felt himself redden slightly at being addressed that way. That was Ayumi's fault. He recomposed himself.

“Hey, Haru. How ya doing?”

“I’m doing great. It’s wonderful that you wanted to help with the plants!” Haru said as she led him to the mini-garden.

“I mean, I gotta learn something about gardening if I’m gonna run a club about it.” 

_And I would be an asshole if I just invited you to the club only to do the gardening for us._

Haru laughed. She then handed Ren gloves for the work they were about to do.

“Follow my lead.” Haru said.

“Wait. Before we start,” Ren said as he admired his gloves. “Do you think we could get custom gloves for the club members?”

Haru paused, considering it.

“It’s a good idea, but we don’t have any funding that I’m aware of.”

“I, Residing Lord of GRAVY-esque Goodness Ren Amamiya, accept the financial responsibility of custom gardening gloves.”

Haru giggled.

“If you say so, Ren-kun. I’m sure that Ryuji-kun will love the idea.”

“Oh yeah. He will…” Ren said mischievously.

The two then got to work. Haru taught Ren the basics of gardening. They harvested the carrots and flowers that Haru had planted for club day. They then planted some tomatoes for the sake of practice. They proceed to take a short break.

“Haru, would you be willing to give lessons to Ryuji and Ann?” Ren said as they lounged at the abandoned desks.

“Mhm.” Haru said. “Makoto too!”

_She just had to bring Makoto up…Whatever. I can’t get mad at Haru. It’s literally impossible._

“About that… She’s been ignoring me. She doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Ren said dejectedly. 

“That’s not true, Ren-kun. She would have told you if she didn’t want anything to do with you.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true. This is only temporary. She’s just deciding what to do.”

“And when she makes her decision?” Ren asked.

“She’ll talk to you then.”

_Do I let her make the decision? I can’t just sit by and do nothing. The conflict is eating away at me. The visit with Shiho was tainted because of it. Now this hangout is being tainted by it. It’s like I can’t just spend time with Haru and not think about Makoto. She’s always there, in the back of my head, ready to spring to the forefront. I need to figure this shit out. If she doesn’t make a decision fast enough, things are going to get worse. She needs to know that... Or maybe she doesn’t. Maruki said he would be willing to talk to me. I should go see him again soon._

“I hope so. Hey, how do you know all of this?” Ren asked.

“I’m good at reading people.” Haru said with a giggle. “I’m also good a reading text messages.”

_Her and Makoto are texting? Shit. Haru’s probably gonna tell Makoto about what we talked about. Maybe I can use that to my advantage._

“Haru, do you think you could tell Makoto to hurry up her decision? Her silence isn’t the best thing for everyone right now.” Ren said.

“I’ll try. Just remember that it’s up to her. Also Ren, if you need to speak with anyone, I’m here.”

_I already know that Haru is talking to Makoto. If I tell her that my thoughts about Makoto have led to just a hint of self hatred and a bit of obsessiveness, things will only get worse. I’ll save it for Maruki._

“Got it.” Ren said nonchalantly. “We should get back to work.” 

The pair finished their break, put on their gloves, and resumed their planting of tomatoes. They finished quickly, and started cleaning up.

“Ren-kun, I noticed that you followed me on Shujinstagram.”

“Hm? Oh yeah. I just found out about my account yesterday.”

“That’s great! I’ll make sure to follow you as well.”

“Cool. I’ve got some homework I’ve got to do and then I got work. I’ll see you later, Haru.” Ren said as the two finished cleaning up.

Haru waved goodbye and thanked him for helping her. As Ren walked the mostly empty halls of Shujin, he could’ve sworn that he saw someone with short brown hair with a giant manga book dash out of sight.

_Probably just seeing things. Am I that obsessed with her? I need to find something else._ **_Someone_ ** _else. But not Ayumi. Definitely not Ayumi._

Ren left Shujin.

* * *

**Thursday, 5/5**

Ren had woken up early for his day off because he had a pain in the ass to deal with: Club Day set up. Him and the other members of GRAVY had to bring whatever they planned on using for Club Day to Shujin and stash it somewhere. They would then have to arrive early on Friday to set up. Ann had texted Ren that she would bring the banner. Haru had kept the plants at Shujin. Ren had contacted Ryuji to help bring the table and the poster. Getting Ryuji to wake up earlier than noon on a day off from school was a grueling task, but Ren’s perseverance to repeatedly dial Ryuji’s number to the point of harassment won in the end. Ren carried the foldable table while Ryuji had the poster. Neither of them could carry both at the same time. 

The subway ride to Shujin had been strange. Taking up several seats with the table wasn’t the most embarrassing thing to happen to Ren, but it made him feel like an inconsiderate asshole. He was relieved to get off the train. The duo made it into Shujin when Ren realized they had nowhere to put their stuff. Panicking, he rushed to the teacher who hated him least.

_And the one that I find most attractive…_

Awkwardly pushing himself through Kawakami’s classroom door with the table, seemingly waking her up from a nap. 

“Could I keep my club stuff here?”

Kawakami gave a confused nod before closing her eyes and seemingly dozing off. Ren set down the table and peaked outside the door to call Ryuji in, only to see him casually speaking to Ann, who was holding a rolled up banner. They were both smiling.

_Good for you, Ryuji._

“Guys? We can put our stuff in here.”

They both looked over, surprised to be interrupted. They then nodded, and walked over. They went inside the classroom and put their stuff down. Ryuji quickly left after saying goodbye.

_Probably wants to go back to bed. Me too, Ryuji. Me too._

Ann leaned to Ren and spoke in a hushed voice.

“We need to talk.”

“What about?” Ren asked with his usual smirk.

“What happened between the other day at the hospital. Meet me on the roof in five.”

Ren nodded. He couldn’t do anything else when Ann was being that assertive. Before leaving the classroom for the roof, he stopped by Kawakami’s desk. He still needed to talk to her. 

“What up, teach?”

His voice woke her up from her second nap.

“Hmm? Teach? Have some respect, Amamiya-kun.”

_Not the best start. You’re losing your charm, Ren._

Ren thought of Ayumi.

_You’re losing your charm with the people you want to charm, Ren._

“My bad. I just had a club related question. Seeing that your my club sponsor and all… I was wondering if we could use your classroom for our meetings?”

“Sure, I don't care. But no funny business. I mean it."

"Thank you, Kawakami-sensei."

Now, go on. I have papers to grade.”

Ren shuffled out of the room, happy to be free of the table that he had to carry around. He squandered his new found freedom immediately after stepping out the door by bumping into Maruki.

“Oh, Amamiya-kun. Just who I was looking for”

“You wanted to talk to me?” Ren asked curiously.

“Of course. I wanted to follow up with you. About our conversation the other day. Would you be willing to speak with me in the nurse’s office?”

Ren wanted to go, but he had agreed to meet Ann on the roof. 

_I have a choice. I can choose to try and stop my thoughts about Makoto, or I can lie to Ann about what happened the other day. What to pick…_

He decided that an angry Ann was worse than letting his Makoto problem go unsolved, so he denied Maruki’s offer.

“Sorry, Maruki-san. I already have plans today. Perhaps another time?”

“Of course, Amamiya-kun. Wouldn’t be much of a counselor if I couldn’t work around my patient’s schedules.” Maruki said with a chuckle. “I’m looking forward to what your club does for Club Day. Have a good day.”

Maruki walked down the hall. 

_I’m a patient now? Does he think I’m a nutjob? No. He can’t. And there’s no way that I am. I’ve just been a little obsessive and had a few self loathing thoughts. Not that bad, if I do say so myself. Still, Maruki doesn’t even know about those thoughts. He just knows that there’s conflict. He could be assuming anything._

Ren remembered the last time he had let someone assume details about him. He cringed, and started walking to the roof. He opened the door to see Ann with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. 

_She’s_ **_mad_ ** _mad. Or just worried about me. Hopefully mad. There’s less explaining._

Ren nervously chuckled at the awkward silence of Ann staring into his soul.

“Sit.”

Ren obliged. He took one of the abandoned desks. Instead of relaxing in it, he sat upright. Ann stayed standing.

“What was with you the other day? You just leave when they’re people who need you there? I know there’s something **off** with you. You were acting weird that whole visit. You’re gonna tell me what’s going on. Right now.”

While Ren wasn’t one to be intimidated, Ann’s analytical stare tore away at his confidence. It wasn’t the Niijima Death Stare, but something else entirely. There was a feeling of caring behind it, and that was what made it so terrifying. For Ren, the scariest thing to do was share the hidden feelings that had plagued him the past few days.But things were only getting worse for him, and he knew that if he didn’t tell anyone soon that he would fuck things up.

_I’ll talk to Maruki as soon as I can. I can’t tell Ann about this. She’ll think that it's creepy how much I think about Makoto._

“Erm… It was hard for me to see Shiho like that.” 

It wasn’t a complete lie. It was hard to see Shiho, but only because of the context that Ren had created.

_Shiho was just a distraction._

“You’re lying.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s all you have to say? ‘Yeah?’ Are you serious?!” Ann said, visibly becoming more angry. “Ren, I care about you. Everyone in the club cares about you. **Makoto** cares about you. I’m just the first one to notice that something’s up. Soon, they’ll all be on your case. Then you won’t have anyone to lie to. You’ll be alone.”

_She’s got a good point. But I can’t tell her. I need to figure this shit out with someone who’s trained for this shit. I need to talk to Maruki._

“Ann, look… you’re absolutely right. I’m going through some shit. I’m also working it out. I’m talking to Maruki about it.”

That seemed to calm Ann down, if only a little.

“And you’re going to tell him everything?”

Ren prepared himself to lie through his teeth and keep a poker face.

“Everything.”

“Fine. But if I don’t see a change, I’m going to force it out of you.”

Ann walked back into Shujin. Ren breathed a sigh of relief.

_I’ve still got some time. I should go see Maruki._

As Ren made his way through the halls of Shujin, he could see the various clubs storing their materials for the coming day. One club he saw was the remainder of the volleyball team. It was common knowledge around Shujin that there hadn’t been any practices since Kamoshida left. No one wanted to join the volleyball team because of what happened, so Club Day must’ve held some importance for them. Ren looked at the members more closely as he dipped around the hallway corner. He peeked around it enough so that he could see them, but they couldn’t see him. 

_I have to test my information._

“Yoshiro Takata!” Ren yelled at the volleyball team members.

They all looked, but the boy who responded the most was the tallest of the bunch. He had a buzz cut that he tried to compliment with a Shujin gym uniform. He was one who had said ‘Probably that Niijima bitch. I saw her running out of Kamoshida’s office crying.’ Ren had his target.

“Yeah?!” Yoshiro said, looking for whoever called his name.

_I can’t start shit now. He’s ready for me. I need to let him come to me. Or to Makoto. One or the other. He just needs to fall into my trap. Hopefully he brings his goons. More people to see me embarrass him._

Without replying to Yoshiro, Ren walked down the hall to the nurses office. Just as he was going to enter, the door swung open, hitting him in the shoulder.

“Ah! Shi...t.” Ren trailed off as the girl who had opened the door stepped completely out.

The girl was short and petite, but still looked strong and fit. She wore the normal Shujin girls uniform and had a first year pin on. What caught Ren’s eye the most was her hair. It was a deep red, and tied in a ponytail with a bright red bow. Her bangs covered her forehead. She had the same red eyes that Makoto had.

“H-hey.” Ren said awkwardly.

“I’m so sorry…” She glanced down at Ren’s second year pin. “Senpai! Please forgive me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren said, hypnotized by the girl.

_She’s gorgeous. It’s like the personification of Makoto’s eyes. Red. Just red._

“Are you sure? The last thing I would want to do is injure my senpai.”

“I’m sure. Although, there is one way you can repay me…”

“I’ll do anything.”

_A date to take my mind off of Makoto?_ _  
_

“Tell me your name?” Ren asked instead.

“My name is Kasumi Yoshizawa." She bowed. "Are you sure there’s nothing else I can do to help?” 

Maruki peeked out of the door after hearing the commotion.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

“Of course, Maruki-san.” Ren quickly said. He mad eye contact with Kasumi. “I guess there’s one more thing you could do. Check out my club tomorrow? It’ll be the gardening themed booth near the second floor stairs in the classroom building.”

“Of course, Amamiya-senpai. I hope I said your last name correctly.”

Ren nodded.

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ren speechlessly nodded. He was too transfixed by the girl to say anything else. Kasumi then walked down the hall. Ren didn’t realize he was staring until Maruki interrupted. 

“Amamiya-kun? Are you here to speak with me?”

Ren quickly turned to Maruki, embarrassed that he had been caught.

“Uh, yeah. My plans finished up quicker than I thought.”

“Great. Er, it’s not great that your plans ended, but great that I can speak with you.” Maruki said awkwardly.

Ren nodded as the two entered the nurses office. Maruki took a seat in the chair while Ren sat on the couch again. Maruki offered Ren the bowl of chocolates. Ren shook his head. Maruki spoke as he set down the bowl.

“So, Amamiya-kun. What’d you like to talk about?”

_What I like most about Maruki is that he doesn’t force me to talk about anything specific. He just lets me talk about whatever I want._

“There’re a few things. Before we get to those, I realize that I don’t know much about you. Could you tell me about yourself, if it isn’t a problem, Maruki-san?”

Maruki chuckled.

“There’s no problem. I’m an open book. I always wanted to help people, so I went to university to become a counselor. After I graduated, I became a private counselor. People would come talk to me about whatever they wanted. I wasn’t employed by anyone, and the job didn’t pay much. It didn’t help that I only let patients pay if they wanted to.”

“If I may cut in, how does that work? Wouldn’t you not be able to support yourself?”

“I guess it was my way of making sure that I helped people. Patients that feel like they had been helped would pay almost every time.”

“Huh.”

“I know, right? It’s very strange. But I don’t have to think about that anymore, because Shujin’s ensuring that I am employed, at least, that’s until this winter.”

“Leaving so soon?” Ren asked curiously.

“Like you said, I’m just a temporary bandage.” Maruki said with a chuckle.

“Oh, er…”

“You’re absolutely right. Even if that’s what I am, I can still help the students of this school. That’s all that matters to me.”

“I… I appreciate that, Maruki-san.” Ren said, still awkward from Maruki’s comment.

“I’m glad. Now, enough about me. Surely you didn’t come here to ask about my past.”

_I’m here because Ann scared me into coming. Rather than telling him about everything that’s wrong with me right now, I should just try to stop the root of the problem._

“Remember how I was asking about conflict? I, uh… I think that my conflict has gotten worse.”

“That quick, huh? Well, we can figure it out together. Tell me about your conflict, as much as you feel comfortable sharing.”

_It feels a lot easier to open up to Maruki rather than Ann. That’s definitely not how it should be. Ann’s my friend. Maruki’s barely an acquaintance._

“Well, there is a girl who I guess you could say I’m interested in. We had a falling out, and we haven’t been able to talk about it. She’s been avoiding me, but she’s all I can think about.”

“Would you say it's an obsession?” Maruki asked. Despite the sharpness of the question, he was able to take the edge out of it with his kind voice.

_Definitely._

“I dunno. I don’t think it’s there yet, but it seems like that’s the direction I’m going in.”

“Thank you for sharing, Amamiya-kun. Would you allow me to give you advice from person to person rather than counselor to patient?”

“Uh, sure?”

“When there’s a person that you’re obsessing over, be it for good or bad reasons, you need to stop that obsession. A way to do that is moving on. That may sound difficult, but it is necessary for both people’s happiness in the end.”

“And what if the reason the girl is avoiding me is unfair? Do I still need to move on.”

“Not everything is fair, Amamiya-kun. You of all people should understand that.”

_I know that he's seen the file, but I didn't know that he thought I was innocent. Does he believe that just from speaking with me, or did he notice something in the file?_

“Good point.” Ren said as he nodded.

“If I may ask, why is she avoiding you? It could help me to better understand the situation.”

Ren thought of what Haru had told him.

_“She’s just deciding what to do.”_

“She’s trying to figure things out.” Ren said before quickly adding, “About the fallout between us.”

Maruki lowered his head, sinking into his own thoughts. Ren was unable to read the man’s face for information.

“And has there been any indication of her reaching a conclusion?” Maruki asked with his head still lowered.

“Like I said, she’s been avoiding me. There’s nothing.”

“Hmm. She’s still considering what to do, but you can’t observe the process.” Maruki met Ren’s eyes. “Amamiya-kun, I must apologize for my advice earlier. You must continue waiting.”

_Aw fuck. Now I’m gonna have to talk to Ann._

Ren must’ve made his uneasiness know, because Maruki spoke again.

“But don’t worry. There are two things you can do to make sure your conflict goes away. First, please continue coming here. It let’s me make sure you’re doing alright. And you’re an enjoyable conversation partner.” Maruki said with a chuckle before straightening his face. “Second, forget about the girl. Let her make her decision. You don’t have to worry about her until she makes that decision. If she makes the wrong one in your eyes, then she’s not for you. It’s as simple as that.”

“I dunno if it works like that, Maruki-san.”

“You have to trust me, Amamiya-kun. You deserve happiness after everything you’ve been through. Just let me help you. For me to do that, you need to believe me when I say that her decision is not for you to worry about.”

“I’ll try my best, Maruki-san.” Ren said out of respect.

“Thank you, Amamiya-kun. Is there anything else you’d like to speak about?”

“No, I’ll be alright for now. Thank you for your help.” Ren said as he stood up and approached the door. He turned back around to hear Maruki’s goodbye.

Maruki adjusted his glasses.

“Anytime, Amamiya-kun. Remember, forget about the girl.” 

Ren nodded as he left.

* * *

As Ren rode the subway home, he got a message on his phone.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-http://www.frenchymaiduniverse.com/

_Please don’t send me porn links, Ryuji._

While Ren was apprehensive, there was no way he wasn’t going to open the link. When the page loaded, he was surprised by what was on it. It was a maid service. Another message from Ryuji came.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Pretty sweet deal, right? Get this: my uncles moving out of his apartment.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-And he’s going to be working as a maid that offers sexual favors? Ryuji, I don’t know why you think I need to know this.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-NO WAY DUDE!!! What I meant was that we could use my uncle’s empty apartment to order a maid. What do you think?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-You didn’t even have to ask. Of course I’m in.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-That’s what I like to hear! Btw, Mishima’s coming. It’ll be good for you two to make up.

**Ren Amamiya:**

I’m out.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Dude, come on. Just like me and Ann figured shit out, you need to figure your shit out with Mishima.

_My mistake. I forgot that Ann leaked Ryuji’s criminal record after sending volleyball team members to be raped and beaten. I’m so clueless._

As Mishima was now on Ren’s mind, he remembered something.

_I still need my revenge. Then I won't be angry with Mishima._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Fine. You’re right. I need to make up with Mishima.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-That’s the spirit! Does Saturday night work?”

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yep.

Ren put away his phone, plotting his revenge for Saturday. A mischievous grin widened across his face, likely worrying the other subway passengers.

_I’m going to shoot the messenger._

* * *

Makoto sat at her desk that evening, reviewing the notebook she had kept that week.

_5/3 _

_Amamiya is in the hospital right now. He went in with Takamaki. Could something be happening between the two? The visit was likely intended for Suzui. I was recently informed that she had woken up. Could Ren be visiting her because he cares about her? Or does he have an ulterior motive? He could be manipulating Takamaki into liking him now that I’m out of the picture._

_Will look into the possibility of Takamaki and Amamiya being together. Strictly for reasons of knowledge._

_Amamiya left the hospital in a rush without Takamaki. Could she have discovered his intentions? Amamiya is currently in the same train car as me. He has failed to notice me because he is currently speaking with a woman. She seems to have recognized his uniform. He gave her his seat. There could be more to this interaction that I’m not noticing._

_Spoke with Okumura today. She wants me to participate on Club Day. I can't do that. I still need to figure out who Amamiya truly is. I told her that I'm still considering things. She left me alone after that. Even if I never spend time with Amamiya again, I would still like to be friends with Okumura._

_5/4 _

_Amamiya is on the roof at Shujin with Okumura. They are gardening. I am unable to hear if they’re speaking or not._

_Amamiya just left Shujin. He almost saw me before I dashed around the corner. If he noticed me, he didn’t investigate._

_5/5 _

_Amamiya is here at Shujin for Club Day preparation. I feel bad for not assisting the group after agreeing to help them. Kawakami seems to have allowed Amamiya and GRAVY to store their materials in her classroom._

_Amamiya is on the roof. I can see him speaking with Takamaki, but I still can’t hear from this side of the door. They are probably discussing Ren’s exit from the hospital on 5/3. She looks angry. I need to figure out what happened in the hospital. I will visit Suzui soon to investigate._

_Amamiya is in the nurse's office. While I am investigating him, I will not be listening to his confidential conversations. However, these conversations could include details about his criminal activity, or_ **_me_ ** _. I unfortunately must listen if there’s a next time._

Frustrated at her lack of progress in deciding whether Ren was a criminal or not, Makoto decided to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rating is back. I would rather be safe than sorry with the rating, so that's why I changed it.
> 
> It has nothing to do with this fic, or with Persona, but that FF16 reveal was crazy. I'm definitely excited for that.
> 
> Shit-talking Ren will return next week.


	16. School Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _School spirit, motherfucker_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints at P5R spoilers within this chapter. Nothing is blatantly stated.

**Friday, 5/6**

Ren stood in the middle of the hallway, staring down Yoshiro Takata. Yoshiro had the volleyball team behind him, trying their best to look intimidating. Surrounding both parties was a huge group of students. 

_Word spreads fast when the criminal is about to fight the whole volleyball team._

As Yoshiro took a step towards Ren with a menacing glare, Rent took a second to consider how he had gotten to this point this early in his day. 

_I planned for this to happen around the end of the day. Now I’ll have to worry about getting in trouble._

* * *

Ren wasn’t happy to be waking up early. He was **way** more tired than he should’ve been the previous night. What made him less upset was the realization that Club Day meant there was no actual school. He rolled out of bed lazily and got started on his morning routine. 

Once he had arrived at Shujin, he made his way to Kawakami’s room. He greeted her, briefly thanking her before getting to work on setting up the GRAVY booth. He took the table out of Kawakami’s room and placed it in between the corner of the hallway and the stairs. This was less due to wanting to attract visitors, and more for strategic value for Ren’s plans that day. As he was setting the table up, Haru and Ann approached. Haru had a plate of carrots, and two potted flowers. Ann had gotten the banner from Kawakami’s room and was ready to set it up. Ren thanked both of them, and then headed back into Kawakami’s room to get the poster. He walked in to find Kawakami napping again, and Ryuji already getting the poster. Him and Ren went back to their club booth together to find Ann standing on the table, taping the banner on the wall above the table. Haru was holding Ann’s legs to make sure she didn’t fall. Once Ann was finished with that, Ren used the tape that Ann had used to put the poster on the table so it covered the underside of the table. With that done, Haru placed one plant on either side of the table and the plate of carrots in the middle. They finished with ten minutes left before Club Day officially started.

“Good job guys.” Ren said proudly.

They all appreciated their handiwork. Behind their appreciation was slight dissatisfaction. They all knew that their work was technically going to nothing. No one would join a club led by **the** Ren Amamiya, delinquent criminal extraordinaire. 

“We should get some chairs. It’s gonna be a long day.” Ren said.

Ryuji nodded, and he went to the gym to grab some of the extra chairs that Shujin was giving out at the gym. 

“Do you think people will like our booth?” Haru asked worriedly.

“If they don’t, I’ll make them.” Ren said jokingly.

Ann laughed a little, as did Haru. After a few minutes, Ann approached Ren, lowering her voice.

“Did your little talk with Maruki solve your problem? Or am I gonna have to bug you about it?”

_Problem? What problem? I’ll just say yes. It’s better than being bugged all day about whatever she’s talking about._

“Yeah. It did.”

“Good. Now, let’s have a good Club Day!” Ann said just as Ryuji was approaching with four chairs in hand.

Once all chairs were behind the table, the GRAVY members all sat down. The bell rang. Students had already been in the halls, chatting with each other, waiting for their cue. Once it came, they all began exploring. Several approached the GRAVY booth, only to turn away upon seeing Ren. 

_I know that people won’t be joining the club, but the least they could do is stop by the booth. We have carrots! Fucking carrots!_

To calm his frustration, he pulled out his phone. He resorted to playing a game. As the minutes passed by, he began to feel a tug on his sleeve. 

“Uh, dude? You there? That guy just called you a shithead.” Ryuji said.

_The fuck did he say about me?_

Ren looked up from his phone. Five volleyball players stood fifteen feet away from the booth. In the middle of them was Yoshiro Takata, the very person the Ren had been waiting for. 

_He really shouldn’t have come this early. I’m just waking up._

“You hear me now, Amamiya? You know why we’re here.”

Ren stood up from his chair and moved to leave from behind the table. Ann grabbed his arm.

“Ren, don’t do anything stupid. Please.”

As he shook loose her grip and got out from behind the table, he smirked at her.

“I’m not the one doing something stupid.”

He in front of the table. There was now only ten feet between him and the volleyball players. A crowd was forming around them. The whispering was already in full force.

“That’s the kid who stabbed Mishima?” A voice said.

“That’s what Mishima said.” A second voice replied.

“Mishima also said that Amamiya is running a terrorist cell out of his home, so I wouldn’t believe everything you hear.” A third voice said, ending that conversation.

Rather than chuckle to himself at the rumors, Ren knew he had to keep a straight face.

“I said, you know why we’re here!” Yoshiro repeated again.

_I guess he didn’t get the reaction he wanted the first time._

“Do I? We don’t have volleyballs or vulnerable teenagers here, so I really have no clue why you’re here.”

The crowd gasped.

“Why you-! We’re here for Niijima! We know she’s in your club!” Yoshiro said, his face getting red.

_Is that anger or embarrassment? Doesn’t matter. It’ll be embarrassment soon enough. Wait… Did he say Niijima? Oh yeah, Makoto Niijima. I kinda forgot about her. Yoshiro was threatening her. That’s why I don’t like him._

“She’s not here. Maybe she’s over at the volleyball team’s booth? I heard that you guys need more members.” Ren said, his smirk growing.

Ren turned to check on the other members of GRAVY. He expected a negative reaction from each of them, but was surprised to find amazement on their faces. He turned back to Yoshiro and the volleyball players. He could see the crowd growing around the groups.

_Word spreads fast when the criminal is about to fight the whole volleyball team._

As Yoshiro took a step towards Ren with a menacing glare, Rent took a second to consider how he had gotten to this point this early in his day. 

_I planned for this to happen around the end of the day. Now I’ll have to worry about getting in trouble._

“You’re gonna need new limbs if you keep talking like that!” One of the volleyball players called out. He sounded proud of himself, like he had come up with a fantastic insult.

“Wow, that was such a good one. You’re gonna make the big bad criminal shit his pants.” Ren said, adding sarcastic fear to his voice.

“Yeah, that’s right!” The volleyball player called out.

_Ok, he’s an idiot._

Yoshiro took another step forward.

“Just tell us where that bitch is and this won’t have to get messy!” He said.

“Don’t worry, Ren! I got your back!” Ryuji yelled as he stood up.

Ren turned, and held his hand up. He made a face that said “Watch this.” Ryuji sat back down.

“I didn’t know that the oh-so manly volleyball players got messy with each other. I don’t know where Niijima is, but you’re definitely leaving me out of that.”

“That’s it, you little-!”

The crowd collectively held their breath as Yoshiro fully began his advance.

“Hold up. Can I use my lifeline?" Ren asked with the most sarcasm he could muster.

Yoshiro stopped.

“Can I just make a phone call to my girlfriend and tell her that I won’t be home for dinner tonight? I’ll probably be in the hospital.” Ren said flatly as he dropped his smirk.

The crowd let out their breath, their whispering ramping up.

“Fine. You have one minute.” Yoshiro said, rolling his eyes.

Ren dialed up his trump card. He put the phone on speaker. The crowd’s whispering halted.

“Hello?” A female voice said.

Yoshiro paled when he heard the voice. 

Ren had called Ayumi Takata. But only him and Yoshiro knew that.

Before Ren spoke, he looked around to make sure that no teachers were there. He breathed in as he noticed that he was in the clear.

“Hey, Ayumi. I was just wondering what the plan was for dinner tonight?” Ren said as his smirk returned, stronger than ever.

“You want to go out tonight? That works great. Yoshiro will be out tonight, so maybe you can come over…” Ayumi said seductively.

“That sounds wonderful.” Ren said as he stared directly into Yoshiro’s twitching eyes. “Oh, that reminds me, Yoshiro is with me right now. He’s threatening me over the location of some student.”

“Oh you poor dear… I’ll speak with him as soon as you leave tonight. Or tomorrow morning... Speaking of tonight, I’ll make sure to wear the nicest pair of-” Ayumi was cut off as Ren hung up.

Yoshiro stood there, his face a shade of red similar to Kasumi’s hair. The crowds whispers ensued, but Ren couldn't make any of them out.

“I-I’ll tell her who you are! She’ll leave y-you when she finds out you're using h-her!” Yoshiro’s voice was shaking.

_To be fair, she planned on using me for pleasure. Loneliness is a bitch. Anyways Yoshiro, I win._

“Who’s she gonna believe? The leader of a pedophile's fan club? Or the guy who warms her bed at night?”

* * *

Club Day was meant to be Makoto’s break from her investigation into Ren. She sat in the student council room, organizing paperwork. That was when she heard the bell.

_I suppose I could relax a little. It will be nice to see what the different clubs have done. Except for Ren’s club. I’ll have to stay away from the second floor,_ Makoto thought.

She took several minutes to organize a few more papers before standing up and leaving the room. She expected to enter the hallway and see students wandering in between the different club booths. Only half of her expectations were met. There were certainly club booths, but they were all deserted. There were no students anywhere. 

_What is going on? Am I dreaming?_ Makoto asked herself.

She wandered the third floor of the classroom building. She made two loops around the floor before finally concluding that she wasn’t dreaming. She went to the window that loomed over the courtyard. No students were in sight. She made her way to the stairs down to the second floor.

_What could be so important that everyone leaves their booths?_ She thought.

As Makoto came down the stairs, she could hear the commotion.

_It sounds like every Shujin student is here. Are there no teachers? Are they just holed up in their classrooms, indifferent to whatever’s going on? Club Day is supposed to be a break for them,_ Makoto thought.

When she finally reached the second floor hallway, she saw the **massive** crowd. They were all shoving each other, trying to see what was happening in the center. Makoto made her way into the crowd. As she moved passed students, they noticed her and pulled their friends out of the way.

_I must look angry,_ Makoto thought.

As she neared the front of the crowd, she heard a voice.

“Who’s she gonna believe…”

_Ren,_ Makoto realized.

When she reached the front of the crowd, she could see what was happening. Ren had just finished saying something, and the other boy, who Makoto recognized as one of the volleyball players, looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was flanked by four other volleyball players.

The silence between the two was deafening. The crowd was silent. No one moved. They all wanted to see Yoshiro’s next move.

“His minute’s up! Fuck him up, Yoshiro!” One of the volleyball players yelled.

“It’s up to you, Yoshiro. Fight me, or tell everyone why you won't fight me and who my girlfriend is.” Ren said as he raised his arms wide. There was a grin on his face.

_Girlfriend? Stop that, Makoto. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that Amamiya is provoking a fight,_ Makoto thought.

Yoshiro charged just as Makoto stepped into the circle that had formed.

* * *

Ren narrowed his eyes on Yoshiro. His tunnel vision restricted everything else. The crowd. The hallway. Only Yoshiro existed. As Yoshiro charged, Ren began to side step the right hook that Yoshiro was heavily telegraphing. He also raised his arms in self defense.

That was when Yoshiro stopped. Ren’s tunnel vision promptly ended, and he saw why Yoshiro stopped. Makoto Niijima was glaring at Yoshiro as she held his arm in a tight grip. Yoshiro’s teary eyes looked at Ren, as if asking permission to do whatever it was he wanted to do to Makoto.

“You found Niijima. Congrats. Now what’re you gonna do?” Ren asked slyly.

“That’s enough, Amamiya-kun!” Makoto said.

_Did I say something wrong?_

“Everyone, please go back to your booths!” The crowd hesitated until Makoto spoke again. “Now!”

The crowd, including the volleyball players, dispersed.

_Even they, the people who were looking for Makoto, don’t actually want to deal with Makoto. My most pressing question about the volleyball team: how could five dicks be pussies?_

“Yoshiro, you have a warning. Any more mistakes, and you’ll be visiting Kobayakawa.” Makoto said as she let go of Yoshiro. He looked at her angrily.

“You’ll get what’s coming to you…” He muttered as he walked away. 

Apparently Makoto’s ears needed to be checked because instead of acknowledging the threat from Yoshiro, she advanced upon Ren. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Defending my club?” Ren asked.

“As if. I’ll be reporting this to Kobayakawa.”

Ren said nothing, as he purposely looked away from Makoto. He could feel his confidence deflating.

_I know that I have a pretty loose leash here at Shujin, but I don’t know how loose that leash is. I’ve never_ **_really_ ** _tested the boundaries. Shit… I could get expelled for this._

Makoto walked away. Ren turned back towards the group to see them all standing and smiling at him.

“You showed that bully.” Haru said.

“Damn right he did! Who was it you called?” Ryuji asked as he held his hand up for a high five.

Ren’s confidence returned to him as he remembered his accomplishment.

“Oh, you know. Just his mom…”

“Dude… You’re a effing god! A god!”

Ren chuckled.

“I’ll be a god if we can get some new club members. Let’s get to work.”

* * *

As Makoto stood outside the door to the principal’s office, she considered the weight of what she was about to do for the first time.

_Ren could be expelled… or he could just get a slap on the wrist. But there’s still a chance of expulsion. He’ll leave Tokyo. He’ll be sent to juvenile hall, with no chance to ever recover within society. He’ll be marked as a criminal for the rest of his life. All that would come from what I’m about to do… no… it wouldn’t. Ren made his decision when he started that fight. Or did he? I only arrived when he mentioned his…_ **_girlfriend_ ** _. Ren has a girlfriend. Was that what he wanted me to be? And now that I’m gone… he replaced me? Or was he already with her when I was still speaking to him? And who is her? Is it Ann? Haru? Most likely Ann. Haru would tell me. But Ann was so intrigued by my relationship with Ren. For her to just start going out with him feels… strange. I don’t think she would do that. She’s too nice. But maybe I’m just clueless. Maybe I don’t know any of the GRAVY members as well as I think I do. Afterall, I'm clueless socially,_ Makoto contemplated.

She came to the same conclusion that had been intertwined with everything else in her life: she needed more information.

With a dejected sigh, Makoto walked away from Kobayakawa room.

* * *

Ren was definitely no god. There were no visitors. Not even a messenger from Kobayakawa. 

Nothing.

The only movement from the booth had been Ann getting up to go to the bathroom.

The phone came out. The game began.

“Excuse me, Amamiya-kun?” A voice asked, pulling Ren out of his phone.

Ren looked at the speaker. Of all the people he expected to come to the booth, Yusuke Kitagawa was certainly not the last. He actually wasn’t even on the list.

“Uh, Ren? Ya know this guy?” Ryuji asked, sizing up Yusuke.

“I met him at the park. He’s an artist.” Ren said out of the corner of his mouth to Ryuji while watching Yusuke curiously.

_Inokashira… with Makoto. That feels like it was forever ago._

“Ooh, an artist! Do you know Madarame?” Haru asked.

“Indeed I do. He’s my master.”

“Oh, so you’re the Mushroom Boy.” Haru said with a giggle.

Yusuke looked taken aback.

“The pupil of Madarame reduced to being a Mushroom Boy? Preposterous.”

“My apologies. It was just a little joke.” Haru said.

Yusuke’s calm manner restored itself.

“My apologies, as well. I over reacted.”

Ren cut into wherever the conversation was going.

“It’s great that you came to visit our booth, Kitagawa-kun, but if I recall correctly, you’re a Kosei student, no?”

“You are correct. I am a student at Kosei, but I have the day off today and chose to spend it concluding the ordeal between us.”

_Ordeal? Is this guy gonna challenge me to a duel or some shit? “Draw thee sword, bitter knave!”_

Yusuke noticed Ren’s confusion, and elaborated.

“I never thanked you for your assistance at Inokashira. That’s why I am here. With that, I thank you for your kindness. I wish you well in all future endeavors.” 

Yusuke bowed, and turned to leave when he bumped right into Ann. Yusuke’s thin frame was almost his downfall as he stumbled from the collision. Ann grabbed his shoulders to make sure he didn’t fall over. When Yusuke had regained his footing, he noticed the person who had grabbed him. As he stared into Ann’s eyes, he felt a feeling that he had not felt for an immense period of time.

True inspiration.

It was inspiration that led him to look over the rest of Ann. This was his true downfall.

“Hey! My eyes are up here!” Ann said as she took her hands off Yusuke.

“My artistic vision requires all of **you**.”

Too confused to slap him, Ann looked over to Ren. Ren got the message.

“Uh… Yusuke? I don’t think she’s into that.” 

Yusuke raised his eyes from Ann’s form, and then widened them. He looked Ann directly in the eyes again.

“You must be my model!”

_Yusuke is definitely a strange guy. I don’t think he knows how weird he is._

“Um… what?”

“It is but a yes or a no…” Yusuke turned away from Ann. “Forgive me, but I now realize that my inspiration has taken my manners. Would you give me your name?”

“Ann Takamaki?” She was still confused.

“Takamaki-san, I beg of you. Be my model, and I will create the finest portrait Japan has ever seen.” Yusuke said, swinging his arm out to his side for emphasis.

Ren looked to his side to gauge Haru and Ryuji’s reactions. Haru was intrigued as well as confused, while Ryuji was just looking at Yusuke in awe. Ryuji noticed Ren looking, and leaned over to whisper to him.

“That guy has some serious balls. Ya think he’s gonna ask Ann to go nude?”

“Knock it off…” Ren’s voice trailed off as he thought of that actually happening. 

_No. Bad Ren. Ann is your friend. And Ryuji maybe kind of semi-likes her._

He shook away the thoughts to see Ann’s response to Yusuke.

“I’d be willing to try.” She said. She had seemed to have accepted Yusuke’s weirdness as just him being an artist.

“Wonderful. Allow me to input my contact number into your cellular device.”

“Uh… I don’t think so. I’ll just tell you mine, and you tell me yours.” Ann said.

The two exchanged phone numbers. After that, Yusuke said thanks again to Ann and Ren, and left. Ann sat back down in her chair.

“You know an artist?” She asked Ren.

“Kinda. His name’s Yusuke Kitagawa, but he probably told you that when you exchanged numbers. He’s the pupil of Madarame or something. He goes to Kosei.” Ren explained. “I’m surprised that you agreed.”

“I’m trying to expand my horizons. Modeling has been getting tougher. Other models have been more competitive lately. I need to start taking it seriously.” Ann said.

“Good for you.” Ren said indifferently.

The monotony of a Club Day with GRAVY continued.

* * *

Ren watched the most recent group of students see him and quickly turn to go in the other direction.

“This shit sucks.” Ryuji said plainly, leaning his chair back against the wall.

“Tell me about it.” Ann said, crossing her arms.

“There must be someone willing to join our club.” Haru said reassuringly. 

Ren felt a lightbulb turn on in his head.

“Haru, what are the restrictions for who can join clubs? Are students of Shujin-associates allowed to join Shujin clubs?”

“They are, but it is more of a pseudo-membership. They can take part in club activities, but they are not allowed to claim that they are part of the club in official paperwork.”

“Huh. So how ‘bout Yusuke? He seems to like me. We could get him to join.”

Ann quickly shot that down.

“Definitely not.”

“Come on, Ann. Let’s at least give him a chance to prove himself with the painting he’s doing of you.”

“Fine. But you’re coming with.”

“Deal.”

“And no leaving early this time!” Ann added.

Ren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, remembering his premature departure from the hospital.

_I left early that day because… because…? Because what? Why the hell did I leave the hospital that day? Something about Shiho being a distraction. A distraction from what?_

Rather than reopen what seemed to be a closed wound between him and Ann, Ren kept his mouth shut. 

The phone came out again.

Yet again, Ren’s attention was yanked away from his phone as he heard a crash to his right. He looked over and saw Ryuji, laying on the ground with his chair on him. 

“What the fuck…?” Ren said nonchalantly to Ryuji.

Ryuji groaned and raised his finger, pointing to the front of the booth.

“G...girl.”

Ren tested his source’s information. Upon turning to the left, he was greeted by the sight of Kasumi. 

_I understand why Ryuji fell over. She’s as gorgeous as yesterday._

“Senpai! I’m so sorry to have scared you!” Kasumi asked with a worried glance.

Ryuji groaned again, and flipped his pointed finger into a thumbs up.

_He’s not giving her the thumbs up. It’s for me: He’s giving me the go ahead._

“He’ll be alright. I’m glad you stopped by, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Who’s this, Ren-kun?” Haru asked with a questioning glare.

“My name is Kasumi Yoshizawa.” She gave the same bow to them as she gave Ren the previous day. “I accidentally bumped into Amamiya-senpai yesterday and he requested that I visit his club booth.”

“Did he?” Haru asked.

Kasumi didn’t hear Haru, and continued her conversation with Ren.

“Your booth looks wonderful, Senpai.” 

“Thank you, Yoshizawa-san.”

“You know, when I heard that you were the founder of the gardening club, I didn’t know whether to believe it or not.”

“Totally understandable. Say, Yoshizawa-san, are you in a club?” Ren asked, getting his hopes up.

“Mhm.” She nodded. “I'm on the gymnastics team. We have a booth set up in the gym. It took us much longer than expected to set up, so we missed whatever the commotion was this morning.”

Ren nervously chuckled.

“It wasn’t much. Just some problem kids getting into a fight.” He said.

“Oh.” Kasumi said with a hint of disappointment. “I’ll be going, Senpai. I have to get back to the gym.”

_Shit. I need to make a recovery._

“Say, my shoulder’s still feeling a little sore from yesterday.” Ren said as he rolled his shoulder.

“Oh no!” Kasumi immediately became worried again.

“Yeah. It’s a real bummer. I think the only way it’ll feel better is if you talk to me when I stop by your booth later.”

Ann facepalmed. Ryuji’s hand that was still raised contorted into what Ryuji must’ve thought was sign language. Ren glanced back at him.

_I’m pretty sure that those are American gang signs._

Haru gave Ren a cold stare, but Ren didn’t notice as his attention returned to Kasumi.

“I’d love to. I’ll see you later, Senpai!” Kasumi said as she turned away and walked back down the hall.

_God, she’s so damn good looking._

Ren’s stupor was interrupted by Haru giving him a light punch in the shoulder.

“What was that, Ren-kun?!”

“A conversation?”

“Have you already forgotten about Mako-chan? Have you forgotten your feelings for her?!”

_What the hell is she talking about?_

Ren just shrugged. Haru deemed him a lost cause, and gave up.

Before the GRAVY’s Club Day resumed, another visitor came to their booth.

“Amamiya-kun, it’s good to see you looking so happy.” Maruki said.

“Yeah…” Ann said, obviously intrigued.

“I guess so, Maruki-san.”

“I love what your club’s done. Looks like you guys have some real talented artists.” Maruki said, admiring the banner.

Ann and Haru both blushed.

“I’d hate to interrupt your guys’ business, so I’ll get going. But before I go, I’d like to remind all of you that the nurses office is open. It’s not just for counseling. We can talk about anything.”

“Anything?” Ryuji’s interest was piqued.

“Anything.” Maruki said with a genuine smile.

“Manga?” 

“Yep.”

“Pro sports?”

“Ditto.”

“Risette?”

“Even Risette. It can be whatever you want, Sakamoto-kun. You too, Haru-chan and Ann-chan. Thanks for your time. Be seeing you.” Maruki said as he strode off.

“I think that I gotta check out the nurse’s office.” Ryuji said.

“Me too. Maruki-san is very kind.” Haru said.

“Yeah…” Ann said.

_She’s definitely suspicious of Maruki. She wants to know what we talked about yesterday. I can’t tell her. It should be enough for her to know that I’m happy. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders._

The monotony returned.

* * *

“This is too damn boring.” Ryuji said.

It was the afternoon of Club Day, and nothing had happened since Maruki’s visit.

“You guys think we should just call it quits? There’s still time for us to enjoy Club Day for ourselves.” Ren suggested.

“Definitely.” Ann said.

“If everyone else wants to, I agree.” Haru said.

“Ryuji, I already know your answer.” Ren said. “Alright guys. Let’s just take everything apart. Recycle the paper stuff. I’ll donate the table to the school or something. Haru, you can decide what to do with the plants.”

The group got to work on dismantling their booth. It went much faster than they expected. The poster and the banner were quickly thrown out, and Haru did the same with the carrots. She saved the potted plants for her home. 

_Now for the table. Everyone has pretty similar tables, so it would be difficult to identify this one as mine._

As his idea of a practical joke, Ren left the table outside of Kobayakawa's office. When he got back to the corner where GRAVY’s booth had been, only Ryuji remained.

“Haru and Ann went off together. Dunno why.” He said.

Ren nodded, not questioning it further.

“Wanna walk around with me? There might be a few volleyball player’s moms to seduce.” Ren asked with a smirk.

“Hell yeah.” Ryuji said.

As the two walked through the halls of Shujin, they were left alone by the other students. A new rumor caught Ren’s attention.

“That’s him! The cannibal!” A voice said.

_That’s a good one. Wonder how that came to be._

They continued walking. They passed the other club’s booths. The other clubs of Shujin Academy, despite being much larger, hadn’t put nearly as much effort into their booths as GRAVY had. 

_They’re relying on reputation to get new members. I guess they’re copying the Shujin administration._

Ryuji also noticed the lack of effort, and began muttering under his breath.

“We got no damn visitors. Sonofa..." Was all that Ren caught.

_I’d rather not have a Ryuji meltdown. We better get going._

Ren led Ryuji to the practice building. Fewer clubs had set up their booths there, but it was where the gymnasium was. Ren saw the boys volleyball team, bar Yoshiro, standing around a table. No sign, no display.

_They really were expecting people to join just because it’s the volleyball club. They relied on Kamoshida’s reputation. And now there’s no one to join the club. That’s just stirring the pot of anger that’s brewing under them._

As Ren and Ryuji passed the volleyball booth, the members jeered at them. Ren stopped walking, and slowly turned for dramatic effect. He stopped turning as he faced the tallest boy, who had emerged from behind the booth. Funnily enough, it was the idiot from the showdown.

“Why’d you stop, Amamiya? You wanna get your ass beat?” The boy said.

“Dude, I just reduced your fearless leader to tears earlier today. If you really want to do this, say goodbye to your parents' marriage.” Ren said in a tired voice.

“Ooh, burn!” Ryuji cheered.

“Huh? My parents’ marriage?”

_I forgot. He’s an idiot._

“Look. Here’s the point. Don’t fuck with me. Don’t fuck with my friends. If you do, well, go ask Yoshiro.” Ren said with a chuckle as he turned to walk away.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ren knew it was the idiot. He almost turned back to throw a punch, but didn’t.

_Makoto said she would report me for starting a fight, but nothing ever happened. She must’ve not reported me. If I get into a full on fight, she’ll definitely report me._

Ren turned to the volleyball player slower.

“We’ll do what we want, dick!” The idiot said, giving Ren a shove.

“Fine. Then I’ll do **who** I want.”

“You talkin about your girlfriend? Or that Niijima slut?!” One of the volleyball players behind the booth called out.

“Go fuck yourself. Better yet, go fuck Kamoshida. Have a good day.” Ren said as he walked away.

“Dude! You just-just… woah!” Ryuji said to Ren.

“Relax, Ryuji. They’re dumb. Anyone could insult them and look mildly clever while doing it”

“Bet.” Ryuji said as he turned back around and began walking to the booth.

_Dammit, Ryuji._

Ren grabbed Ryuji’s arm.

“Come on. I got someone to see.”

When Ren and Ryuji finally arrived to the gym, they found out that they were too late. Club Day was over. They saw the gymnastics team dismantling their booth.

“Lost cause, dude. Better luck next time.” Ryuji said.

“We made it this far, Ryuji. Finish the fight.” Ren said with determination.

Ren and Ryuji walked up to the booth. When one of the gymnasts noticed Ren, panic swept over her face.

“Don’t worry. I just want to say hi to Yoshizawa-san. Do you think you could help me?” Ren asked in a kind voice.

“U-uh…” The girl stuttered.

“You don’t need to talk. Just point me in her direction.” Ren said.

The girl pointed to the storage room in the back of the gym that several of the gymnasts were going in and out of. Ren thanked the girl, and walked over to the storage room with Ryuji in tow. The gymnasts in the area made sure to stay a few feet away from Ren.

_The rumors are funny, but I don’t know if it’s worth it anymore. People are just afraid of me. The only people who aren’t afraid of me are, unfortunately, the volleyball team members. I’ll stop encouraging the rumors. Or I’ll get Mishima to shut his mouth. Probably both._

Ren knocked on the door to the storage room as Ryuji stepped to the side. 

“I’ll stay out here. It’s your time to shine, Renny.”

The name caught Ren off guard, and before he could move out of the way, the door opened into him. Unlike the last time this happened, he was hit right in the face.

“Senpai! I can’t believe that this has happened twice! I’m so sorry!” Kasumi said, stepping out from the storage room.

Ren was pressing a hand to his forehead. Ryuji was cracking up a few feet away, out of Kasumi’s view.

“No, no. It’s alright. I should probably have learned my lesson to not stand in doorways.”

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have opened the door so quickly.” Kasumi said.

Ren took his hand away from his forehead, and gave Kasumi a smile.

“Seriously. It’s alright. A surgery or two and I’ll be back to normal.”

“Senpai! That’s not funny. You could’ve been hurt.” Kasumi said with a scold.

“Just tryna lighten the mood. Enough of this door opening business. Could you tell me about your club?” Ren asked.

“But Club Day is-” Kasumi started.

“I’m just interested in your club, Kasumi. Don’t think of it as a Club Day introduction.” 

“Well… it’s a rhythmic gymnastics team. We have one important meet every month and a half, and intense training in between. It’s almost daily. There’s little free time.”

“That’s a bummer. I was hoping we could hang out.” Ren said with a smirk.

“H-hang out?! But Senpai-” Kasumi gasped.

“How else would you pay me back for hitting me with a door twice?” Ren said, feigning pain on his forehead by brining a hand to his head.

“Oh, of course. That makes sense.” She said with a relieved sigh.

“Cool. Could I get your number then? You can just text me when you’re free.” Ren said, pausing. “Or not. I was only joking about paying me back. I don't wanna force you into anything.”

“No, I **would** like to spend time with you.” Kasumi said as she pulled out her phone.

She gave him her number, and he gave her his.

“Thanks. I’ll see you later, Yoshizawa.” Ren said.

“Goodbye, Amamiya-senpai.”

Kasumi went back into the storage room. Ryuji came over to Ren and gave him a high five.

“You wanna call it a day?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, dude. I’ve gotta get home and play videogames.”

“Speaking of, you got a Switch, right?”

“Of course. Rash Toes is essential.”

“Me, you, and Alibaba should play sometime.”

“Maybe. I’ve gotta train first.” Ryuji said, pumping his fist.

“Lemme know. I can send you Alibaba’s profile.”

“Bet. I’ll see you tomorrow night, Ren.” Ryuji said with a smirk.

_Tomorrow is the maid. And Mishima._

“See ya, Ryuji.”

They walked out of the gym together and parted ways. As Ren was leaving Shujin, he realized there was something he never did.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Hey, Yoshizawa. I realized I never told you my first name. It’s Ren. 

**Kasumi Yoshizawa:**

-Thank you, Senpai. I just updated your contact.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Cool. Lmk when you can hang out.

**Kasumi Yoshizawa:**

-Lmk?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Let me know.

**Kasumi Yoshizawa:**

-Oh! Of course.

Ren put away his phone.

* * *

Makoto sat alone at home again. Messages from Sae were scarce, and contained little information.

**Sae Niijima:**

-Keep your grades up. Stay away from the criminal. I won’t be home for a while.

It was less of a check-in, and more of a reminder.

While Makoto’s alone time had previously been dedicated to reading (casual and academic) and movies, her alone time now consisted of reviewing the notes she had taken. But not her notes from school. Her notes on Ren.

_5/6 _

_Amamiya incited an incident between himself and Takata-san. After asking Takata-san several questions about the incident, none of which were answered, my investigation has progressed very little. What I learned from the incident:_

_1\. Amamiya has a girlfriend._

_2\. There is something between Takata-san, Amamiya, and the volleyball team._

3\. There is something off about Amamiya.

_Takata-san revealed nothing. The few members of the volleyball team that I questioned also kept their mouths shut entirely. They didn’t even speak to me. 2 is not a viable option at the moment. I must pursue 1. This is for_ _~~personal~~ _ _investigative purposes. Takamaki is a possible suspect. Haru is engaged in a marital relationship of some kind, and she likely would have told me if there was a relationship. The final suspect is Yoshizawa-san, the first year. I watched as Amamiya pursued a conversation with her. He seemed_ _~~happy~~ _ _comfortable. As for 3, it is non pursuable. When I told off Amamiya during the incident, he seemed confused. Not awkward, given what’s going on with us, but confused. Confused with the way I treated him during the incident. He wasn’t angry about me walking out. He wasn’t even sad, that is until I brought up reporting to Kobayakawa. This doesn’t feel natural. This likely won’t lead anywhere, but it’s worth keeping as a note._

_Investigation Agenda_

  * _Question Suzui-san_


  * _Question remaining volleyball team members (maybe)_


  * Follow/question Takamaki (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Follow/question Yoshizawa-san (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Ask Haru about any changes in Amamiya’s behavior.


  * ~~Take a break~~



Makoto closed her notebook and got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before next week's chapter comes out, I would like to warn everyone about Yusuke. While he'll still be good ol' Yusuke, there's something different about him. For a hint, look at the last few chapter titles. That's all I'll say.
> 
> Don't worry, this WON'T be turning into a Ren/Kasumi fic. 
> 
> I haven't written a fully comedy indulgent chapter since 12. This changes next week.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you have a wonderful day.


	17. Runaway (feat. Yusu K)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Look at ya, look at ya, look at ya, look at ya  
>  (Ladies and gentlemen, ladies, ladies and gentlemen)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take back what I said in notes of 16 about 17 being a comedy indulgent chapter.

**Saturday, 5/7**

After Makoto got home, she reviewed her notes.

_5/7 _

_I followed Amamiya after class today into Shibuya. He entered a store within an alley called Untouchable. The store was very out of the way, and a normal person wouldn’t find it if they weren’t searching for it. Amamiya must’ve known what he wanted, and known to go to that store. At the moment, I don’t know what’s in the store. I’ll have to investigate. After Amamiya left the store, he went back to his apartment. I believe he won’t be going out again tonight, but I could be wrong. I’ll be on standby in the lobby._

_Investigation Agenda _

  * _Question Suzui-san_


  * Question remaining volleyball team members (maybe)


  * Follow/question Takamaki (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Follow/question Yoshizawa-san (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Ask Haru about any changes in Amamiya’s behavior


  * Investigate **Untouchable**


  * ~~Take a break~~



* * *

As Ren was about to inspect the stuff he got from Iwai, he got a text.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Tonight's gonna be sick!

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yeah. For sure. About Mishima, you cool if I do something to make everything fair and square?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-You guys hanging out was supposed to be fair and square.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-The kid’s been spreading rumors about me, even after we confronted him. And he’s the one who leaked my record.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Fine. But don’t effing touch him. If you beat him up, you’re nothing better than Kamoshida.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I wasn’t planning on it. See you soon.

Ren put away his phone, and continued unpacking the stuff from Untouchable. Morgana sat next to him on the couch as Ren put his bag on the table and unzipped it. He pulled out the first item: A camera with a suction function. Morgana cocked his head.

“I can stick this on a wall. It records a small room, and has a microphone function. I watch the video feed through my phone.” Ren explained to him.

He pulled out the next item: A speaker with a suction function. Morgana did another head tilt.

“This connects to my phone’s microphone. It’ll amplify my voice. I can also attach it to a wall.”

That was all Ren had gotten from Iwai, though the items certainly weren’t free. Ren remembered Iwai’s words.

“You’ll be working for me when I say so. Gimme your phone number. I’ll contact you when I need some help. Don’t say no, because you owe me for this.” He had said.

_He really refused money. He just wants me to work for him. Why not have Kaoru do it? Why me? Whatever. I’ll just get it over with whenever he calls. What matters is that I got the stuff for my plan._

Ren packed his bag up, put some food in Morgana’s bowl, and left for the address that Ryuji had sent him earlier that day.

* * *

“You weren’t kidding about it being empty.” Ren said as he looked around the apartment.

“I know, man. It’s sweet!” Ryuji said with a proud smile.

“You mind if I set some stuff up?” Ren asked, unzipping his bag.

“Uh… sure?” Ryuji said apprehensively.

Ren unpacked his bag and began setting up his equipment. As he attached the camera to where he guessed they would be getting **entertained** , Ryuji felt the need to comment.

“A camera, huh? I didn’t know you were into that stuff, Renny.” Ryuji said with a smirk.

“I’m not. You’ll see what it’s for soon enough.” Ren said before adding, “Oh, and please quit saying Renny. It’s… it’s weird.”

_It’s emasculating is what it is._

“No way, Renny.” Ryuji said, his smirk developing into one similar to Ren’s.

“Fine. Then you have to address me as your senpai. I am the more experienced club member, afterall.” Ren said.

“Nope. Renny’s your name from now on. No way I’m calling you senpai.” Ryuji said, stopping to consider what Ren’s words had meant. “If we’re going by club experience, then Ann would have to… oh! Hell yeah!”

Ren sighed.

_Dammit._

He finished placing the camera and the speaker. There was a knock on the door. Ren went over to open it. As he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of Mishima.

“Agh! Amamiya! W-what are you doing here?!” Mishima stuttered out.

“Relax, Mishima. Ryuji invited me. This is us squashing the beef.” Ren said calmly.

_Lying 101._

“Squashing the beef…” Mishima wasn’t questioning the meaning, but pondering the possibility.

“Yeah. What better way for two people to become friends than hiring a sex worker?” Ren said loudly.

“K-keep your voice down!” Mishima said as he pushed his way into the apartment.

Ryuji saw Mishima.

“‘Sup, dude? You ready for the maid?” He said with a grin.

“Y-yeah.” Mishima said quietly, before adding, “But this is **strictly** for research purposes! Nothing else!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Make the call, Ren.” Ryuji said.

“Why do I have to do it?” Ren protested.

“You got the moves.”

_It’s hard to argue. Speaking of my moves, I should probably call Ayumi and tell her where we stand._

Ren dialed the number on the website that Ryuji had previously sent him.

“Thank you for calling Maid Universe, where all your wishes come true!” A quirky female voice said. “Would you like to place an order? Or perhaps schedule a birthday party?”

_Birthday party? The fuck?_

“Uh, yeah, a birthday party. My son is turning five next week.” Ren said in a deep voice.

“Dude! What the eff?!” Ryuji managed to make a whisper sound loud and aggressive.

“I’m sorry, sir, but that’s not the kind of service-” The voice began.

“Nah, I’m just playing around. My friends and I are tryna fuck a maid.”

“DUDE! WHAT THE EFF?!” Ryuji didn’t even whisper.

Mishima put his hands to his head in panic.

“Excuse me? I think the phone cut out for a second.” The woman on the other line said.

“I said, I would like to pay a few bucks for a maid.” Ren said nonchalantly.

Mishima and Ryuji both breathed sighs of relief.

“Wonderful! Could you tell us your address? We will send a maid as soon as possible. We accept payment at the place of the transaction.”

“Sounds great. Could you please send the maid to _______.” Ren said.

“Of course! Our maid, **Becky** , will be arriving in about twenty minutes. Remember to be a good master!”

_Master? Nice. Very nice._

“So that’s it? We just wait for B-Becky?” Mishima asked meekly.

“Yep.” Ryuji said.

_There’s literally nothing in here. Where the hell are we supposed to sit?_

The trio stood around, making small talk to pass the time. Ren made sure to avoid any topics related to Shujin, lest he get himself or Ryuji worked up. Fifteen minutes passed.

“Hey, Ryuji? You mind if I look around the apartment?” Ren asked, initiating his plan.

“Sure. Do whatever you want.” Ryuji said.

Ren went to the farthest room from the main living area that he could find. It seemed like an additional bedroom. Ren made sure to close the door behind him. He got out his phone, connecting to the camera he had placed. He didn’t connect to the speaker because he didn’t want to reveal his cards too soon. There was a knock on the door.

“Hey dude? You gonna be ready?” It was Ryuji.

Ren simply opened the door to Ryuji, placing a finger over his mouth. There wasn’t anything for Ryuji to get loud about, but Ren wanted to make sure his plan went off without any hitches.

“This room is relatively sound proof?” Ren asked.

“Uh… maybe?” Ryuji unassuredly answered.

“Good enough.” Ren said.

Ren showed Ryuji the live feed. Ryuji’s eyes went wide.

“What’re you planning?”

“Nothing that will lead to anyone getting hurt. Just a little bit of embarrassment.” 

“This better not get us in trouble.” Ryuji said worriedly.

“Since when do you worry about trouble?”

“Good point. Oh! Look! Mishima’s getting the door.”

Sure enough, Ren saw Mishima get the door on the feed. He could hear Mishima unlocking the door, so he knew that the microphone on the camera worked. On the video feed, Mishima stepped back from the door. There was nervousness in his posture. He backed slowly away from the door until he was about ten feet away from the apartment entrance.

That was when the maid entered. She was about average height, sporting the stereotypical French maid outfit, showing a little more skin than what Ren expected. Her dark brown hair was done into twin tails. 

_God damn… she’s… she’s… wow._

Ren could hear the maid speak over the video feed. While she was speaking, he opened his phone’s microphone, preparing to put his plan into action.

“Hello Master! How may Becky be of ser- what the- are you- what is going on here?!” The maid demanded.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO **MAY MAID MADNESS**! LET’S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLE!” Ren’s voice boomed from the speakers. Ren and Ryuji even heard it in their room.

Ren quickly switched back to the feed.

Mishima was panicking and the maid was in between angry and confused.

Ren switched to the microphone.

“IN THE FAR CORNER, WE HAVE YUUKI MISHIMA, STANDING… UH… SHORT… AND WEIGHING TWENTY POUNDS! YOU KNOW HIM AS MIDNIGHT MISHIMA, MISHIMA MAYWEATHER, AND THE **MESSENGER**!” Ren announced.

_I’m getting really into this._

“IN THE DOOR CORNER WE HAVE THE MAID- wait, Mishima, where are you going?” Ren’s voice was stopped by Mishima’s prompt exit from the apartment.

Mishima had gone out the sliding glass door to the balcony. The balcony was out of the view of the camera. Ren looked out the window of the room he was in to look at the balcony. He saw Mishima, rapidly climbing down. The apartment was only on the second floor, so he was easily able to drop to the bottom and runaway.

“We’ll call it even!” Ren shouted as Mishima ran away.

Ren went back to the videofeed, to notice that the maid was losing her patience.

“Dude. Was that really necessary?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah. That guy can’t go unpunished.”

“That’s his punishment? Almost being forced to fight a maid? You shoulda just left it to the school or something.”

“You and I both know that the school would do nothing.”

Ryuji nodded.

“Fine. You should prolly apologize to him, though.”

_I probably won’t. I don’t really want anything to do with him._

“Maybe. First, I should smooth things over and pay the maid.”

“Yeah, you go do that. After seeing her outfit, I definitely can’t do this.”

“Whatever. You’re the one missing out.”

Ren left Ryuji in the room and went into the furnitureless living room to find an unbelievable sight.

Sadayo Kawakami, Shujin’s only decent faculty member, leaned against the wall in a French maid uniform. She was reading something on her phone. The skin that the outfit showed off was **uncomfortable** , to say the least.

_I know that I think Kawakami’s hot… but this is ridiculous. She’s literally a sex worker. And I just ordered her. I just solicited my teacher as a sex worker. Shit._

Ren quickly went over to the camera on the wall to turn it off. Kawakami didn’t acknowledge him yet.

_I should just try to play it off. This is wrong on both sides._

Once Ren had turned off the camera, he spoke to Kawakami.

“Uh, thanks for coming. I’ve got your money, and you don’t have to do anything weird. Feel free to just leave, if you want.” Ren said nervously.

Kawakami looked up. She almost gave Ren a smile at his kindness, but her face paled when she looked him in the eye.

“Shit.”

“There’s a toilet in the other room, if you need to go.” Ren said with a chuckle.

“Dammit, dammit, dammitdammitdammit.” Kawakami said, bringing her hand to the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. “You, of all people. It just had to be **you**.”

_That’s a pretty rude thing to say to your student who knows about your side job._

“Oh, I’m sorry that I’m not your preferred student to find out about you moonlighting as a maid! What a bummer.” Ren said sarcastically.

“Look, I’m sorry. Can we just… forget about this? You don’t need to pay me, and I can just leave. Just… tell get Mishima to keep quiet. He saw my face.”

_Ah shit. Now I have to talk to Mishima. Talking to my sex worker teacher is cool, but with my peer and fellow classmate? That’s a no-go._

“Yeah, sure. I’ll forget about this. See you on Monday, Sensei.” Ren said.

_Stop lying, Ren. You know that you’re gonna be thinking about her in that maid outfit every time she lectures you about grammar. No way you’re going to forget this._

“Ugh, why’d you have to say it?” Kawakami said as she left the apartment.

Ryuji came out from the other room.

“How was she?”

“French.”

“For real?!” Ryuji's eyes went wide.

“No, she wasn't’ French! You wanna just call it a day? I’m tired.”

“Me too, man. I’m gonna spend **all** day tomorrow playing videogames.”

“That sounds incredible. I think I might have to join you.”

“Hell yeah! We can train to fight Alibaba!”

“For sure. I’m gonna head out. See ya later, Ryuji.” 

Ren left the apartment and went back to his own.

* * *

Makoto reread the notes she had taken to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

_5/7, Page 2_

_I trailed Amamiya after I saw him walking through the lobby of our apartment building. I ended up outside of an apartment in Koenji. Amamiya entered roughly 20 minutes ago. Soon after, Yuuki Mishima entered. Just now, a maid entered. These events may be unrelated, but based on the location and timeframe, I believe that there is a correlation between them. I’ll have to investigate. Mishima may know something._

_Investigation Agenda_

  * _Question Suzui-san_


  * Question remaining volleyball team members (maybe)


  * Follow/question Takamaki (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Follow/question Yoshizawa-san (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Ask Haru about any changes in Amamiya’s behavior


  * Investigate **Untouchable**


  * Question Mishima


  * ~~Take a break~~ ~~~~



* * *

**Sunday, 5/8**

Ren rolled out of bed around noon. He immediately decided on what to spend his day doing. He opened his phone to text Ryuji.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Super Rash Toes training marathon?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Definitely. Add me @risettelover1

_I mean, everyone loves Risette, but come on. That’s ridiculous._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-You can’t be serious.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Doesn’t matter! Just add me, and get ready to take the L.

Ren added Ryuji, and the two began their training for Alibaba.

* * *

As Makoto sat in the lobby, pretending to read her manga, she began to consider the possibility that Ren was spending the day at home.

_Can he afford to take the day off? He has a girlfriend. Wouldn’t he have to spend time with her everyday? Is that how that works? Maybe he’s just taking the time to study for exams. That’s reassuring. Or maybe he’s plotting his revenge against Takata-san and the volleyball team, if he even wants revenge. I suppose it’s a good thing that he’s staying home. It gives me an opportunity to investigate my leads,_ Makoto thought.

She checked her list.

_I could speak with Suzui-san today. If I have extra time, I could investigate Untouchable. Otherwise, I’ll have to save these for when I’m at school,_ Makoto concluded.

She began the trip to the hospital where she had previously seen Ren.

* * *

“Could you please tell me what room Shiho Suzui is in?” Makoto asked the nurse at the front desk.

“Friend or family?” The nurse asked.

_Neither. Lying is necessary for the investigation,_ Makoto thought.

“Friend.”

“Room ###. Visits from friends are limited at the moment, so please keep the visit under ten minutes.”

“I will. Thank you for your help.” Makoto said as she walked down the hall, scanning the walls for the number.

She found it at the end of the hall. She knocked.

“Come in!” A happy voice said from the other side.

_It’s great that she’s in a positive mood,_ Makoto thought.

Makoto entered. Shiho was smiling at Makoto when she entered, but the smile soon dropped.

“Oh… hi, Niijima-senpai.” Shiho said in a disappointed voice.

_She was expecting Ann, wasn’t she? I just ruined her mood, didn’t I?_ Makoto asked herself.

Makoto couldn’t help but feel bummed out that Shiho wasn’t very happy to see her. She knew that she wasn’t friends with Shiho, or even acquaintances, but Shiho’s disappointment played into what lingered in the back of Makoto's mind.

_No one’s been happy to see me. Every time I’ve approached someone, they’ve had a look on their face. Whether it’s unhappy, surprised, or disappointed, there hasn’t been one smile. Sis hasn’t come home because she doesn’t want to see me. Even the one person who seems to still like me, Haru, hasn’t spoken with me in person,_ Makoto thought to herself.

_Then there’s Amamiya. When I broke up the incident on Friday, I was expecting him to be happy to see me. After all, I wasn’t responding to him. But he looked confused and surprised to see me there. He didn’t give me one of those looks that he would always give me when we were spending time together, he just… stared at me, blankly. Like he didn’t care what I thought,_ Makoto continued. _Amamiya doesn’t care about me anymore. That must be it. He’s moved on. He has a girlfriend. And friends who like him. He doesn’t need me. No one needs me. Even Sis. I’m just a leech to her. If I was anything more, then she would’ve come home by now._

“Niijima-senpai? Are you alright?” Shiho asked.

Makoto’s attention snapped back to Shiho. She tried her best to hide her negative thoughts with an obviously fake smile.

“Of course, Suzui-san. How’re you doing?” 

“Uh… I’ve been better, I guess.” Shiho said awkwardly.

“May I?” Makoto gestured next to the chair next to Shiho’s bed.

Shiho nodded. Makoto sat down, pausing in her seat for a second before sighing.

_I don’t know how to start this. I need to hear what Suzui-san knows, but asking out of nowhere would be inconsiderate,_ she thought.

“I’m sure Takamaki-san has already told you about Kamoshida.” Makoto said, not making eye contact with Shiho. She stared at the floor.

“...Yeah.” Shiho said. There was a bite behind her voice, but it was insignificant enough that Makoto chose to ignore it.

“That’s good. Did she tell you about the counselor?” Makoto continued, trying to gradually get things moving.

“Look, Miss President.” Shiho said with some aggression. “Cut the small talk. We’ve never spoken until now. We’re not friends. Why’re you here?”

_I’ve been caught. I should just be upfront about it,_ Makoto thought.

“I just had some questions regarding Amamiya-kun.” She said with a sigh before finally meeting Shiho’s eyes.

“Figures.” The bite in Shiho’s voice was now front and center.

“I-... I’m sorry, Suzui-san. I can leave, if you would like.” Makoto said, her eyes shying away from Shiho again.

“No. No. It’s fine. Get the answers you came for. I wouldn’t want your time with me to be considered a waste.” Shiho said, obviously still upset.

_She's right. I wouldn't have considered coming here if Amamiya hadn't come here before,_ Makoto thought.

“Ok… then… I saw Amamiya-kun leaving the hospital in a rush. Did something happen while him and Takamaki-san were visiting?” Makoto asked in a professional tone.

“He was a little fidgety. He seemed nervous.” Shiho said. 

Despite complying with Makoto’s investigation, Makoto knew that Shiho was only doing it spite her.

_She knows that I feel bad for coming only to investigate Amamiya. She’s playing into that,_ Makoto realized.

“Nervous? Could you elaborate?” 

“He didn’t say much. Just the standard ‘Hi, how’re you doing.’ And he told me about the counselor. Then he stayed quiet. Then he just said goodbye and left.”

“You or Takamaki-San didn’t do anything to make him leave?”

“Do I look like I could make the big bad criminal of Shujin leave?” Shiho said with an unpleasant sarcasm.

“Um…” Makoto didn’t know what to say.

“No. The answer is no. It’s not that hard to say, Miss President.” Shiho said with a bite.

Makoto sighed.

“Are you aware of a romantic relationship between Takamaki-san and Amamiya-kun?”

“You really wanna know?” Shiho said, the anger slipping out of her tone.

“It’s important.” Makoto said plainly.

“Look me in the eyes.” Shiho said. She noticed Makoto’s hesitation. “Look me in the eyes, Miss President.”

Makoto complied. When she looked into Shiho’s eyes, she saw where the anger from her voice had gone. It was in her eyes. They stared into Makoto, telling her what she didn’t want to hear.

_‘You don’t care about me. You just wanna hear about Amamiya.’_ Makoto imagined Shiho saying.

She continued the eye contact with Shiho, not wanting to upset the girl even more.

“Repeat the question, Miss President.” Shiho said without blinking.

“A-are you aware of a r-romantic relationship between Takamaki-san and Am-”

“ **Yes**.”

Shiho’s eyes forced Makoto to look away.

“Got your answer, Miss President?” Shiho said in a fake voice, gloating in her victory.

Makoto stood up from her chair, and left.

* * *

_5/8 _

_Suzui-san revealed that Takamaki and Amamiya are together. My suspicions were true. She also revealed that Amamiya left the hospital for no apparent reason other than being nervous._

_Investigation Agenda _

  * _Question Suzui-san - SUCCESS_


  * Question remaining volleyball team members (maybe)


  * Follow/question Takamaki (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Follow/question Yoshizawa-san (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Ask Haru about any changes in Amamiya’s behavior


  * Investigate **Untouchable**


  * Question Mishima


  * ~~Take a break~~



Makoto remembered the anger in Shiho’s eyes, and how much upset she had been with Makoto.

_It feels wrong to label that as ‘SUCCESS.’ For the investigation, maybe. But on a personal level… it hurt. A lot,_ she thought to herself.

She closed her notebook and curled up under her blankets.

_“_ **_Yes_ ** _.”_

She couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

**Monday, 5/9**

**“** Amamiya, could you tell me about the history of the guillotine?” Kawakami asked, bringing Ren’s attention away from the window.

_Awww… I was having one of those moments where you stare at clouds and vibe out. Oh well. Better answer the question._

“Oh, um… the French made it-”

Kawakami seemed to puke in her mouth while giving a sound of discomfort.

“Kawakami-sensei? Is everything alright?” 

Kawakami recomposed herself.

“Of course, Amamiya-kun. Please continue.” She said in a professional tone.

_Why did she act so weird? All I said was ‘The French Made-’ oh. I get it._

“As I was saying, the **French** **Made** the guillotine. It was created during the French Revolution to execute people in a quick manner.”

“Erm… yes, that is correct, Amamiya-kun.”

The lunch bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the classroom to get their bread or a place to eat. The only people left were Kawakami, Ann, and Ren.

“Takamaki-san? I need to have a **private** chat with Amamiya-kun.” Kawakami said from the front of the class.

Ann gave Ren a worried glance, but he shook his head. She got up and left. Kawakami advanced upon Ren’s desk.

“I thought we agreed to forget about it.” She said with gritted teeth.

“The origins of the guillotine? But it was in the study-”

“You know what I’m talking about, Amamiya-kun. Just remember that if you reveal my secret, you reveal what you did.”

Ren nodded, opting to not say anything.

“That applies to Mishima-kun as well. Have you told him to stay quiet?”

_I should get around to that._

“Honestly Sensei, I think he probably forgot about it because of the trauma that comes with seeing your teacher dressed as-”

“Shut it. Tell him to keep quiet.” Kawakami began to turn away, and lowered her voice to a mumble. “I don’t have the energy for this kinda thing.”

It was still audible for Ren.

“Is everything alright, Sensei?”

“Oh, erm, yes. Everything’s great. Nothing to worry about with me! Go enjoy your lunch.” Kawakami tried to say with some energy.

_She’s definitely not alright. Probably something to do with the maid job. I can’t help her at school because she’ll never want to talk about her other job. Maybe I could request her from the maid service again._

Ren got up from his desk and left the classroom. Waiting for him, leaning against the wall, was Ann. 

“What’d you guys talk about?”

“Sex workers.”

Ann looked at him.

“Yeah, right. Anyways, guess who texted me?”

“A modeling agency?”

“Well, yes, but someone else, too. Kitagawa.”

“Oh? Did he ask you to model today?”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to come with?”

“Please? I’m not a hundred percent sure I can trust Yusuke yet.”

“I already agreed to go. You want Ryuji and Haru to come?”

“Why not.”

Ren pulled out his phone.

**GRAVY**

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Anyone want to go to Ann’s modeling thing for Yusuke with me?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Hell yes!

_Ryuji likes art? Nah. He likes Ann._

**Haru Okumura:**

-I am unable to go today. Please don’t let this stop you from going.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-You sure? I can always reschedule it or something.

**Haru Okumura:**

-Don’t worry about it. 

**Ann Takamaki:**

-If you say so. Ryuji, meet Ren and I at the gate after school.

Ren put away his phone. He and Ann went to get lunch together.

* * *

Ren, Ryuji and Ann stood in front of the address that Yusuke had given Ann.

“You sure this is it? This is just some shitty shack.” Ryuji said.

For a ‘shitty shack,’ it was still fairly large. But it was still just a shack.

“I’m positive. I triple checked the address and everything.” Ann said.

“I thought he was the pupil to some famous guy? I was hoping to get to hang out in a mansion for the day.”

“Go with the flow, Ryuji. Go with the flow.” Ren said sarcastically.

“Go with the flow? Dude, this can’t be it. This doesn’t live up to the hype.”

“Live in disappointment then.” Ren said casually as he approached the door and knocked.

Not even a second passed before the door opened. Yusuke stood there.

“Welcome, Taka- Amamiya? Oh, Takamaki-san is here as well.” Yusuke recomposed himself. “Welcome, Takamaki-san!”

“Erm… thanks.” Ann said mildly.

“Please, come in.” Yusuke said before moving out of the way.

The trio entered the shack to find hallways that were incredibly dusty. As Yusuke led them through the halls, Ren made sure to look around. 

_Something doesn’t add up with Madarame and Yusuke. Ryuji is right. The supposed greatest Japanese artist of all time living in a shack? No fucking chance. Something’s up._

As the group approached the end of the hell, Ren spotted a door. The artistic design on it signified its importance.

“Hey, Yusuke? What’s in that room?”

“It is Sensei’s study. I am not allowed in, and neither are any of you.” Yusuke said with a bit of an unnecessary temper.

“Got it.” Ren said. 

Yusuke opened a door in the hallway and let the other three enter. The room was barren, besides an easel, spare canvases, two stools (one behind the easel, one against the wall facing the easel), and a cabinet against the wall facing the door. 

_That’s probably for art supplies._

“Uh… where’re we supposed to sit?”

“Sit wherever. If you wish to have a stool, you can find some in the storage room down the hall.” Yusuke said.

A lightbulb went off in Ren’s head. Before Ryuji could say anything, Ren dragged him out of the room.

“Dude wha-”

“Get two stools. I've got something to do.” Ren said before turning towards the door.

“Ren, don’t eff shit up.” Ryuji said with a sigh before turning to go to the storage room.

Ren walked up to the door to Madarame’s study. He tried the knob. Nothing.

_Locked. If even Yusuke’s not allowed in, Madarame probably keeps the key on him. Shit. I have no idea how lockpicking works. Maybe I should just leave this be._

Ren began to walk down the hall in the direction that Ryuji went, when he almost bumped into him turning the corner. Ryuji held up two stools.

“Thanks.” Ren said, taking the stool from Ryuji.

They went back into the room that Yusuke and Ann were in. When they entered, they noticed that Ann was now sitting, and Yusuke had prepared a canvas and several paints.

“Welcome back.” Yusuke said.

Ren and Ryuji put their stools down at the side of the room. They made sure to not obstruct Yusuke’s view of Ann. Opposite of Ren and Ryuji were the spare canvases. 

“Is everything ready, Kitagawa-kun?” 

Yusuke didn’t respond. He merely stared at Ann. It would’ve been uncomfortable for Ren to watch if he didn’t realize that Yusuke was just planning his painting.

Yusuke finally brought the brush to the canvas, starting with small strokes. The brush elegantly danced across the canvas. Ren was hypnotized.

_Yusuke is definitely a prod-_

“Ya got a bathroom around here?” Ryuji asked suddenly.

Yusuke’s brush slipped. Ryuji noticed, and his face went red.

“This is my fault. I forgot to inform you of the no talking policy. I suppose that it’s alright because I was just beginning.” Yusuke said half heartedly as he went to grab another canvas. He placed the ruined one against the wall.

Yusuke prepared the new canvas, and finally sat back down. The dance of his brush resumed almost immediately.

Ten minutes went by. Suddenly, Yusuke’s brush slipped, leaving another canvas ruined. Yusuke stared at the ruined canvas dejectedly.

“Um…” Ann was trying to lighten the mood. “It’s alright, Kitagawa-kun. Today can just be for test paintings, right?”

“Those were the tests.” Yusuke said as he stood up. “Now, I’m ready to attempt the final draft.”

“But didn’t ya just eff up two paintings?” Ryuji asked.

“Yes. I ease into the artistic mindset by painting until I fail on my own. Then I am ready to begin the real work.”

_That’s kinda cool._

“Should I do anything different? Maybe a different pose?” Ann asked.

“Whatever you wish will be fine, Takamaki-san.” Yusuke said as he replaced the canvas.

Ann adjusted herself so she was sitting at an angle, with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her lap. 

“Is this good?” She asked.

Yusuke nodded as he sat down. He lifted his brush in the air before hesitating.

“Ah, I almost forgot.” He set the brush down. 

Yusuke stood up from his stool, and walked over to the cabinet in the back of the room. He opened a drawer, and reached in.

_Is he getting more paint? A new brush?_

Ren was surprised when Yusuke pulled out an expensive looking speaker.

_Damn. I wonder how much the speaker cost compared to the house._

Yusuke pressed a button on the speaker, and a beep from it notified him that it was on. He set the speaker down on top of the cabinet. He went back to the stool and sat down, pulling out his phone. 

“I request absolute silence from you all for the next ten minutes.”

_We were already being quiet._

Yusuke pressed a button on his phone as he closed his eyes and held his brush in the air. 

A single piano note rang out. It began a slow, crawling repetition. Ren stared at Yusuke, who was motionless. He didn’t even seem to be breathing. 

The note dropped lower. Then again. Then again. Yusuke breathed deeply as the original piano note rang out again. 

Yusuke opened his eyes and brought brush to canvas just as the bass dropped on the sang. While his brush had moved gracefully before, it wasn’t just dancing now. It was on a whole other level. It was like ballet. 

The bass was accompanied by a drum pattern that Yusuke’s brush seemed to dance to. After a few seconds, an echoey voice rang out from the speaker. Ren’s english wasn’t good enough to interpret the meaning through the distortion. The piano riff continued from before, only with a different effect on it.

That was when another voice came into the song, this one much clearer than the echoes from before.

_There’s something about that voice… there’s just so much sorrow that it’s trying to hide, but failing._

The voice sang lyrics that Ren could just barely interpret. But when the song reached what seemed to be its chorus, Ren could almost perfectly understand them. He had made it a point to learn all the english insults and swear words he could when he was younger. The lyrics beside the swear words were relatively simple to mentally translate.

“Let’s have a toast to the douchebags, let’s have a toast to the assholes. Let’s have a toast to the scumbags, everyone of them that I know.” The voice sang. "Let’s have a toast for the jerk offs, that’ll never take work off. Baby I got a plan, run away fast as you can.”

The song settled from the chorus, with the singing being replaced by rapping.

_Yusuke listens to American rap music? The fuck?_

Ren’s attention focused back on Yusuke. His brush was still following the song, now moving to the voice instead of the drums. Ann was starting to take shape, the vivid colors of her outfit forming on the canvas. Yusuke didn’t even blink as he painted. Ren looked over at Ryuji. Ryuji’s head was in his palms, as if he was sad.

_Damn, Ryuji’s almost crying over a song that he can barely understand? That’s kinda lame._

The chorus of the song returned. As Ren had already translated the lyrics from the last time, he began to interpret the meaning behind them. Then he understood why Ryuji was almost crying. Ren closed his eyes.

_This shit is beautiful. I don’t even want to watch Yusuke. I need to give all of my attention to this song._

Ren leaned his head against the wall, making sure to maintain the balance he had on his stool. The song finished the chorus again, transitioning into a bridge with melancholy background vocals. Suddenly, the drums stopped as the main voice on the song repeated a few words. 

“Run away, run away from me, baby.”

After a few seconds, the drums came back, accompanied by a new voice. This voice had anger and a bit of douchebaggery to it, but still the hint of sorrow from the earlier voice. Ren knew his english numbers, so he understood the first few lyrics.

“24/7, 365, pussy stays on my mind…”

Ren opened his eyes to see if Yusuke had changed his approach at all. The only difference was that Yusuke’s brush had adjusted to the new voice. Ren closed his eyes again, letting the song take him in. The newer voice maneuvered sharply around the instrumental.

_A lot of syllables are being rhymed that I don’t understand, but they still sound cool as hell._

The newer voice stopped rapping, and the old one took over. The voice rapped a few lines, and then returned to the chorus. 

_Shit, I think I’m gonna cry if this keeps going. I barely understand the lyrics and the song is still sad._

The finished the chorus, returning to the isolated piano from the beginning. A heavily distorted voice cut into the piano and brought a string section with it. The melancholy background vocals returned as well. 

_There’s no chance I’m understanding what these lyrics are supposed to be. They’re just too distorted. Not even fluent english speakers could decipher these. Maybe that’s the point._

Ren let the distorted voice carry him. He could no longer use his five senses. His mind was detached from his body. It was just him and his thoughts.

_It’s kinda lonely in here._

Ren couldn’t have cried if he wanted to. He had no control of his body. The distorted voice continued to carry him away. The voice suddenly peaked in a high note, sang a few more distorted lyrics, and the song ended. 

Control of Ren’s body was restored, and he opened his slightly watery eyes to see what Yusuke was doing. What greeted Ren was a fully complete painting. It hard a unique art style that Ren had never seen before. Ann looked drop dead gorgeous in it. Ren looked at Ryuji next to him. Ryuji had taken his hands off of his face, and was leaning against the wall with tears in his eyes.

“You good?” Ren asked with a smirk.

“Fuck, dude… that shit was incredible.”

_HE SAID IT! HE SAID FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK HOLY FUCK!_

“Yeah. It was.” Was all that Ren could manage.

He looked back to Yusuke. Yusuke was staring at the finished painting, seemingly analyzing it for flaws. Yusuke looked at Ann, who was still posing. Amazingly, there were no tears on her face

_She wasn’t allowed to cry. It would have ruined her makeup._

That was when Yusuke threw the completed painting into the wall. 

“What failure…”

“Failure? What the hell are you talking about?!” Ren was astounded by Yusuke’s lack of care for his own work.

“I failed to capture the passion that I felt when I first saw Takamaki-san.”

“Passion?!” Ann broke her pose, upset by Yusuke’s comment.

“Yes. Passion. When I first saw Takamaki-san, I had an intense lust like nothing-”

“Ok, Imma stop you right there.” Ryuji said.

Ann looked mortified.

“But there’s no need." Yusuke said, failing to realize that what he was saying was **very** weird. "As I was saying, the intense lust I felt had such passion behind it like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I wanted to capture that emotion in a work of art. But I’ve failed… and so the slump continues.”

Yusuke hunched over in his stool, placing his palms to his face as Ryuji had done earlier. Ren walked over to Ann. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“He’s being kinda pervy, but I don’t think he actually thinks of you that way. He’s different, you know? I don’t think he cares about that stuff.”

Ann considered Ren’s words. She stood up from her stool and went to the discarded painting. While it was covered in dust, it was still incredible to look at.

“Kitagawa-kun, the painting you did is amazing. Really amazing. You could still probably use it.” Ann said to Yusuke.

“I cannot. It evokes no emotion. If you would allow me, I would like to attempt another piece with you as my model.”

“Sure, Kitagawa-kun.” 

_Ann’s being really nice about this. Yusuke should probably stop saying pervy shit, though._

“I still have time for another painting today.” Ann said.

“Unfortunately, I must decline. I must accept my punishment for my failure.”

_Punishment?_

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“I’ve spoken too much. I must ask you to leave for the day. Takamaki-san, I will notify you when I am ready to continue. Thank you for your time.” Yusuke said, ushering them all out of the room.

They were pushed into the hallway. Before the door closed, Yusuke mumbled something.

"Perhaps 'On Sight' will work next time..."

The door was closed. Ren glanced at the door to Madarame's study.

_We’ll probably be here again when Yusuke tells Ann that he’s ready. I should try to get into that door then._

The trio left the house.

“That was weird, huh?” Ann asked when they were outside.

Ryuji was still wiping tears from his eyes.

“Effing awesome is what it was. That song was beautiful.” He mumbled.

_And we’re back to the fuck filter. Dammit, Ryuji._

“No! I’m talking about Yusuke rushing us out. And he said something about punishment…” Ann said with a little anger.

“Yeah. That was definitely strange.” Ren said.

_Yusuke receives punishment of some kind… is this related to his eating habits or something? Does Madarame punish him by not letting him eat?_

“I got homework to do. I’ll see ya guys later.” Ryuji said out of nowhere.

“Homework? No way you’re keeping up with your grades, Ryuji.

“Homework is code for video games. Keep up, Ann.” Ryuji said playfully before walking away.

“You alright?” Ren asked.

“Yeah. I think I’ll leave, too.” Ann said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Ren.”

Ren nodded and waved goodbye. His phone beeped. 

**Tae Takemi:**

-It’s been too long since you were here. Stop by the clinic tonight.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Can’t tonight. I got work. Does tomorrow afternoon work? 

**Tae Takemi:**

-Can you afford to waste tomorrow afternoon?

_No. I have exams coming up._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yeah. 

**Tae Takemi:**

-Perfect. See you then.

Ren began the journey to Leblanc for work that night.

* * *

**Tuesday, 5/10**

Ren entered Tae’s clinic.

_It feels weird coming back here after what happened last time. Ryuji turning into a goth doctor is not something I want to see again._

“You know what to do.” Tae said as she got up and went to the exam room.

Ren did the same. The room hadn’t changed at all since his last visit. He sat down on the examination table and watched Tae prepare Mystery Drug X at her desk.

“How’s school been?” She asked, still focused on her concoction.

“Educational.”

“No one likes a smartass. And I bet **your** Makoto doesn’t like it either.”

**_My_ ** _Makoto? The fuck is she talking about?_

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“Makoto? The girl you were interested in?” Tae halted her work on the drug.

She looked back at Ren.

“Not sure what you’re talking about.” Ren said genuinely.

“Fine. Keep your secrets.”

_She doesn’t believe me._

Tae stood up from her desk with Mystery Drug X. She handed it to Ren.

“Remember: drink every drop.” She said.

Ren didn’t need to speak. He simply acted.

_Bottoms up._

In terms of taste and viscosity, the liquid was the same as last time. 

_Please don’t be Doctor Ryuji again… if there’s a God, please have mercy on me. I never want to see Doctor Ryuji ever again…_

“Feel anything yet?” Tae asked, settling back into her chair.

“Surprisingly, no. Nothing’s happening yet.” Ren said, his posture slouching.

Tae scribbled a few notes. But when she lifted the pen away from the paper, the scribbling noise continued.

_How the fuck is that supposed to work? Wait… I’m hallucinating… quick! No Doctor Ryuji! No Doctor Ryuji! No Doctor Ryuji!_

The scribbling noises gradually turned into the sounds of waves. Ren looked towards the window, and was upset to find that it was covered. He looked at Tae to make sure a certain runner hadn't taken her place, and thankfully, she was still there. But she was holding a bottle. A bottle of Junpei’s alcohol.

“You’re a real cunt, you know that?” Tae slurred in a drunk voice. She raised the bottle up to Ren. “A toast! To you!”

“The fuck is wrong with you?” 

“Go with the flow, Ren. Go with floooooooooow…” Tae’s body, goth doctor outfit and all, transformed into water, leaving a puddle on the floor under her chair.

_I made Tae wet._

Ren chuckled at his own vulgarity.

As he continued to look, the walls folded away, revealing a vast ocean with no land in sight. As the objects of the doctors office transformed into water, the floor and exam table began to transform as well.

“Shit.” 

Ren was about to drop into the water when his feet landed on something. He looked down.

_A surfboard?_

The surfboard had bright red lettering that read “Daddy Amamiya.” In between the letters were plumeria flowers, adding to the surf theme.

_What the hell spurred a surfing based hallucination? And why the fuck is that written on the surfboard?!_

Ren continued to survey his surroundings, praying for land. He got the opposite.

A large wave was rising on the horizon.

_How does that work? Doesn’t there need to be land? Or is that… oh shit. That’s a tsunami._

As Ren knew he was hallucinating, he hesitated on attempting to escape the Tsunami. But then he realized that the previous hallucinations had only ended after Haru had executed him. 

_The wave won’t kill me. It will just be very, very painful. Fuck._

He laid down on the board, and began paddling in the direction opposite of the tsunami. Despite him paddling until his arms burned, his efforts were in vain. The tsunami was about to crash over him. 

Suddenly, something punched the board, and Ren, up into the air. Ren looked down, and realized that he was still rising into the air. But the rise was beginning to slow, and the fall was about to begin.

_Motherfu-_

Ren's mind went blank as he and the board dropped fell back to the water at an angle. The tsunami crashed against the ocean below, and Ren soon crashed onto the Tsunami. When he realized that he was alive, he stood up.

_I’m surfing! It’s just a hallucination, but this is still crazy!_

Ren’s excitement drained away when he heard an engine. He looked around, hoping to find the source. He saw nothing. The engine noise began to get louder. And louder. Ren kept searching for whatever was making the noise.

Finally, he saw what it was: A motorcycle had risen on top of the tsunami, and was now approaching Ren. Fast. 

_Shit._

Ren tried to turn the surfboard, but realized something important: he didn’t know how to actually surf. The motorcycle continued its approached. As it got closer, Ren began to make out the details. Blue flame trailed behind the silver motorcycle, and riding it was…

_Makoto Niijima?!_

Makoto’s motorcycle crashed into Ren, sending him flying off of the surfboard. He crashed into the water, and the first thing he saw when he popped his head above the surface was the tsunami and Makoto descending upon him. They hit him with a force that Ren didn’t know was possible. He was sent spiraling underwater faster than a torpedo.

When Ren finally stopped moving, he looked up. He saw no light.

_I’m gonna drown. Fuck._

The vividness of the hallucination had captured Ren at this point. The burning in his lungs had also immersed him deeper into the false reality. The burning grew, and grew. Ren felt as if he was going to explode. He began flailing on instinct. The flailing and the burning in his lungs grew together. A light began to make itself visible to Ren’s consciousness.

_This is it. I’m gonna die._

He let one final flail. It was a punch, mostly to signify what little defiance Ren could muster before his fate took him. But that punch was met by **something**. Ren pulled his hand back in pain. He looked in the direction of where he had punched. The murkiness of the water stopped him from seeing anything.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow. Ren looked towards the yellow. It was a giant circular orb of gold, with a black dot in the middle.

_Is that a fucking eye?!_

As if responding to Ren’s mental question, the eye blinked. Ren then began to feel the water shift around him, and something pushing him up towards the surface from under. As they approached the surface, Ren began to make out more of whatever was rescuing him. It had curly auburn hair, topped off with a giant feather hat.

_Oh no. She’s here. The Okumura._

They reached the surface. What had been supporting Ren left from under him. Haru rose out of the sea, towering over Ren, who was treading water. Despite her being underwater, her outfit was still dry. Her golden eyes glared down at Ren. Then, she smiled. It was not a kind smile, but an unnerving one.

“Down the middle made him piddle, being crushed will bring a head rush!” Haru declared in a deep, booming voice. 

She raised her arms above her head, and clenched her hands together. She brought her hands down onto Ren. He was immediately sent to the bottom of the ocean with incredible speed. He was moving so fast that he moved right through the bottom of the ocean. He was trapped in sand. He began to struggle, trying to claw his way out. Finally, his head reached air. He began to fully climb out of the sand. When he was out, he considered his surroundings.

He was back in the examination room. The moment he realized where he was, a wave of negativity washed over him. It was overwhelming in how quickly it overtook him. It was like falling off of a cliff in its suddenness.

_Makoto… Makoto… what the hell’s been happening? I just… forgot about what happened with her. How is that even possible? And why the hell is she still avoiding me? She must know that I have something to say. Haru should’ve told her. She didn’t even stop by for a casual visit on Club Day._

Once his immediate anger settled, his thoughts devolved.

_She doesn’t want anything to do with you, Ren. It’s because of who you are: a piece of shit. You took advantage of Ayumi’s loneliness just to make fun of a volleyball player. You used Shiho as a distraction. You forgot about Makoto and your problems with her._

“How was it?” Tae asked.

“It was fine. I’ve got nothing to say. Bye, Tae.” Ren said as he stood up and left.

Ren couldn’t sleep. He scrolled through Shujinstagram. There was an upcoming events feed.

“A park clean up, huh? Fuck that.”

Ren kept scrolling. He got bored of seeing photos of people he mildly disliked, and navigated to someone he wasn’t sure he liked or not. He went to Makoto’s page.

_I miss talking to her. But she chose to walk away. Something’s wrong with her. She didn’t even wait for me to explain._

A text notification brightened his screen.

**Kasumi Yoshizawa**

-Hello, Senpai. There is no gymnastics practice tomorrow. Would you like to help me study for exams?

_No, I wouldn’t Kasumi. I’d like to wallow for a little, if you don’t mind. Actually, you could be a distraction. Not even a distraction. A replacement… no. Bad Ren. Don’t think that way. That’s awful. But Kasumi could take your mind off of Makoto…_

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Sounds great! I’ll meet you at the school gates tomorrow.

**Kasumi Yoshizawa:**

-I’m looking forward to it!

_Me too. Me too._

Ren put away his phone and just stared at the ceiling. As he tried to dispel thoughts of Kasumi and Makoto, lyrics from Yusuke’s song played again in his head.

_“Baby I got a plan. Run away as fast as you can.”_

He didn’t sleep.

* * *

_5/9 _

_I didn’t pursue the investigation today. I saw Amamiya after class leaving with Takamaki and Sakamoto. I didn’t feel like seeing them together._

_Investigation Agenda _

  * _Question Suzui-san - SUCCESS_


  * Question remaining volleyball team members (maybe)


  * ~~Follow/question Takamaki (strictly investigative purposes)~~


  * Follow/question Yoshizawa-san (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Ask Haru about any changes in Amamiya’s behavior


  * Investigate **Untouchable**


  * Question Mishima


  * ~~Take a break~~



Makoto’s phone beeped, pulling her out of the previous day's notes.

**Haru Okumura:**

-Are you doing alright?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?

**Haru Okumura:**

-Because you’re spending your free time stalking someone.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I’m investigating him.

**Haru Okumura:**

-For how much you’ve been “investigating” him, you’ve made very little progress. Have you considered that there’s nothing to investigate?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-There has to be something. Why else would he have alcohol in his fridge?

**Haru Okumura:**

-He explained it to the rest of us. I’m not going to tell why you because it’s his job. And it's important for you to actually speak with him. But please, talk to him soon. He’s been acting differently lately.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I’ll consider it. 

_ 5/10 _

_Haru confirmed that_ _~~Ren~~ _ _Amamiya is acting different. This change in his behavior could be because of me, or it could be because of Takamaki. I don’t think anything other than his personal relationships could have caused a change this noticeable. I’ll have to put more effort into my investigation in order to:_

  1. _Make sure that Amamiya is_ ** _not_** _engaging in criminal activity._
  2. _Make sure that Amamiya is of good character._
  3. _Make sure that_ ~~ _Ren_~~ _Amamiya is_ ~~ _doing alright_~~ _of sound mind._
  4. ~~_Determine the relationships between the members of GRAVY_~~



Makoto closed her notebook and got into her bed.

_“ **Yes**."_

She didn’t sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's interaction with Shiho: I think that Shiho's negative attitude towards Makoto is justified. Shiho doesn't know about Makoto's history with Kamoshida, so she could think that Makoto assisted in Shujin's cover up of Kamoshida's abuse. Shiho has no history with Makoto, and for Makoto to just visit Shiho because she wants to check on her isn't a possibility in Shiho's mind. Makoto being the visitor instead of Ann also brought Shiho's mood down. She expected a friend, instead she got a student council president who probably doesn't care about her a whole lot. 
> 
> Yusuke confirmed wavy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. It Ain't Hard To Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It ain't hard to tell, I excel, then prevail  
>  The mic is contacted, I attract clientele  
> My mic check is life or death, breathin' a sniper's breath  
> I exhale the yellow smoke of buddha through righteous steps_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P5R spoilers within this chapter.

**Wednesday, 5/11**

The first day of exams was better than Ren expected. He had no trouble breezing through the questions. What was giving Ren trouble was something else.

_Time to go study with Yoshizawa._

Ren made his way to the Shujin gate after class had ended. As he moved through the hallways, he heard the usual whispers about him. He didn’t care enough about them to listen. He stepped out of the main entrance to Shujin to see the red haired girl waiting at the gate. She had a nervous smile on her face. Ren tried to put on a happy face before walking up to her.

“Hey, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Hello, Amamiya-senpai.”

Ren’s happy face had worked.

“You got a preferred place to study?” He asked.

“It’s up to you, Senpai.”

“Got it. Follow me.”

Ren led Kasumi to the station where they got on the subway to Shibuya. Once there, they went to the diner on Central Street. They got a booth, drawing a few glances from the other Shujin students that were there. After the pair sat down, they got out their study materials.

“Where should we begin?” Kasumi asked.

“I’ll just help with whatever you’re learning. I’ve already studied for my classes.”

In reality, Ren hadn’t studied anything. Studying what had already been learned brought memories of **who** Ren had already studied with. Thoughts of her halted almost everything Ren tried to do, or at least changed his perception of it. Even playing Super Rash Toes was tainted. 

_Maybe Kasumi can change that. She could take my mind off Makoto. She could be the replace- NO! Stop that. That’s fucked up._

“Um… ok.” Kasumi complied.

They got to work. Ren pushed himself through the tedium that was reviewing first year lessons. He couldn’t help but feel miserable from the boredom mixing with the other things on his mind. Boredom had emptied anything interesting from his mind, and left room for **her**.

“Is everything alright, Senpai?” Kasumi’s voice snapped Ren out of autopilot.

Ren looked her in the eye. Kasumi was obviously concerned for him. It was a much softer look than Ann’s affirmative, yet caring stare. 

“Yeah. Let’s just keep going.” Ren grumbled.

“Are you-“

“I said yeah.”

“How about we try some of your work? I might not be much help, but I can try.” Kasumi suggested.

“Fine.”

They started reviewing Ren’s study material. Kasumi didn’t stand to gain anything at that instant from studying, so she simply quizzed Ren. He toiled through the questions and his thoughts.

_Makoto Makoto Makoto Makoto Makoto_ _…_

“Karasu.”

“Hm?” For some reason, the word had caught Ren’s full attention.

“Karasu. What is the English translation?”

“Uh… crow?”

“Correct! I never would’ve gotten that.” Kasumi said with a kind smile.

_She can tell something’s wrong. She wants to cheer you up, Ren. Don’t be a piece of shit._

“Not good with English?” Ren asked, trying to return the smile.

“Not exactly. I can read and write well enough in English, but my pronunciation could use some work.”

Ren looked at the table, considering what he heard.

_“I can read and write well enough in English…” Makoto said that! Back when we were studying!_

He looked back up. Makoto was staring at him from across the booth.

“AH!” He jumped.

Kasumi’s worried stare replaced Makoto. 

“Are you sure everything’s alright, Senpai? It’s getting a little late to hide it, you know.” She said knowingly.

_Hallucinations? Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. How can I stop this shit? I could try replacing Makoto with Kasumi- NO! Stop this shit altogether, Ren. End things right here, right now. Figure your shit out. Kasumi is Kasumi, not a replacement._

“N-no.” Ren began.

“I’d be glad to talk about it.”

“Can I just admit something? It would take a weight off my shoulders.”

“Go ahead.”

“I… um… this is kinda hard to say…” Ren began before swiftly blurting out the remainder. “I’m only here with you to take my mind off another girl! You’re just a **replacement**!”

Kasumi didn’t have a negative reaction. In fact, she didn’t have a reaction. She just stared at Ren. Her left eye twitched a little. 

“I’m sorry… that was a lot to just say. And it was mean.” Ren said with newfound guilt.

“No, as long as it makes you feel better… I guess it’s okay.” Kasumi said with a sigh. “The girl is Niijima-senpai, isn’t it?”

Ren looked at her inquisitively.

“How’d you know?”

“I’ve heard a few rumors.”

_Great. Now she has another reason to not speak with me. But isn’t that what I want? Ending things with her would be healthy… right? No. I can’t let things end like this. I need to speak with her. I need closure. I need to tell her myself that_ **_I don’t want her_** _. That will hopefully help._

Ren doubted almost everything that went through his mind. 

“I’d like to apologize for my reaction.” Kasumi said out of nowhere.

_Reaction? The hell is the talking about?_

“Oh- um… don’t-“

“It’s because of my sister!” Kasumi blurted in the same way that Ren had. “A lot of people considered her to just be my replacement in gymnastics. But she wasn’t. She was so much more… I hope. Now here I am, being the replacement for some other girl. I suppose it’s fitting.”

_Sister? Past tense? Oh no. Her sister died, didn’t she?_

Kasumi dejectedly stared down at the diner table.

“Please, don’t think of yourself that way, Yoshizawa-san. I know that I’m the one who said it… but it’s because I’m messed up. I’ve got some shit to figure out right now.” Kasumi looked up at Ren. “And your sister was definitely more than a replacement. She was your sister, and that’s the least of it. Of course she was so much more.”

_Pathetic attempt at redeeming yourself, asshole._

“Y-yeah. I guess you’re right.” Kasumi said. Her look told Ren that she didn’t fully agree with him.

“Yoshizawa-san, if you ever need someone to talk about it with, please let me know.”

“I-I’ll do my best.”

“Great. Wanna call it a day?”

_That’s not a question for her. It’s for you, Ren. You just wanna go home and sleep, don’t you? Too bad. You have work._

Kasumi nodded. She got up and began packing up her stuff. Ren did the same. They left soon after. As they got outside, Ren considered escorting Kasumi home.

_Replacement…_

He immediately said goodbye to her and parted ways. He walked to the station in a rush.

* * *

_5/11 _

_Exams have unfortunately slowed progress on the investigation. While I am having no trouble with them, they leave several of my leads busy at the moment. While I can’t pursue some leads, I was still able to survey Amamiya. Today he went to the diner on Central Street with Yoshizawa. I am struggling to comprehend the implications of this. From Suzui’s account, Takamaki and Amamiya are romantically engaged with each other. Wouldn’t Amamiya spending time alone with another girl upset Takamaki?_ _Girlfriends are supposed to be upset by that, right?_ _Maybe Takamaki is alright with it?_ _Amamiya and Yoshizawa both left in a rush. I’ll have to ask Yoshizawa about that._

As Makoto read through her notes, a thought popped into her head. 

_I’ve been getting more and more disorganized with the investigation. Things are unraveling. Quickly. I need to make progress,_ she thought.

* * *

Ren stared down at the prompt on his phone to accept the call from Ayumi. He declined it just as he sat down on his bed.

_I probably should tell Ayumi about our situation, but… that’s a lot of effort. Better to just ghost her. Or maybe I could tell her that I’ll spend time with her if she gets her son to be a better person… nah. That’s not gonna happen. Yoshiro doesn’t seem like a very nice guy, at least on the outside. Maybe I should do some investigating about him._

Ren opened Shujinstagram and pulled up Yoshiro Takata’s page. The most recent photo was from Club Day. It was of the volleyball team. None of them were smiling as they stood in front of their booth.

“‘Shujin proud.’ My ass.” Ren remarked as he read the caption.

Ren noticed the idiot who had shoved him on Club Day.

_This guy might be of note. I should learn his name._

Ren pressed a button to pull up the account names of the people tagged in the photo. The one over the idiot’s face was labeled ‘BigDMan.’

_Jackass._

Ren pressed the label. He was taken to **Dai Shirai’s** page. Photos of the volleyball team, Kamoshida, and Dai himself filled the page. But an exception to that caught Ren’s eye. It **really** caught Ren’s eye. He tapped on the photo. The photo itself was of Dai and a girl. The caption was even more believable.

_A heart emoji. How touching._

Curious to find out who the **opportunity** was, Ren pulled up the tags. He tapped on the girl’s tag. 

_Eiko Takao?_

From the girl’s self obsessed Shujinstagram page, Ren could tell what kind of person she was. The gum popping, hair ribbon sporting, ponytail wearing girl who would always start a sentence with the word, “Like.” That kind of girl.

The most recent posts on her Shujinstagram were strangely not of her. They were of Dai. Ren pulled up the oldest photo of Dai on the account. It was posted last Sunday.

_Just started dating, huh? I guess she’s excited to have a boyfriend._

Ren looked at the other photo’s of Dai on Eiko’s page. They all had one thing in common: Dai smiled in none of them. 

_Apparently even the girl that’s worth a heart emoji isn’t worth smiling about. Dai probably has an ulterior motive to dating Eiko. He just looks so unhappy in all of these photos with her. Meh. Who cares? I’m reading into it too hard._

While Ren’s interest had been momentarily piqued, it quickly slipped away into the back of his mind. He had other things to think about that weren’t Dai and Yoshiro. Other people to think about.

* * *

**Thursday, 5/12**

Thursday went just as well for Ren as Wednesday did, in terms of exams. As he left the classroom for the day, he was stopped by the familiar face of Maruki.

“Afternoon, Amamiya-kun. I was hoping I could speak with you.”

“Sorry, Maruki-san. Nothing to talk about out. See you.” Ren said as he tried to make his way passed Maruki.

Maruki quickly stepped in front of him, holding his hands up in a passive aggressive manner.

“I’m not so sure about that. Could you please follow me to the nurse’s office? You don’t have to if you **really** don’t want to, but it’s pretty important to me.”

_Sorry, Maruki. I haven’t gotten the girl yet._

“Fine.” Ren said flatly.

Ren followed Maruki, trying to block out the whispers as they walked. They had entertained him for a few weeks, but now they were just becoming a nuisance. 

“Oooh, I’ll bet he’s in trouble! You think they’re gonna expel him?” A girl whispered to her friend.

“I hope not… I mean, he’s kinda cute…” The other girl said dreamily.

“Pfft. That’s all you care about.” The first girl replied.

Ren and Maruki kept walking. They reached the nurse’s office, and Maruki opened the door for Ren. Ren stepped into the room and took his usual seat on the couch. He took a few chocolates out of the bowl on the table. Maruki sat down in his chair and breathed deeply.

“Everything alright, Amamiya-kun?”

_Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that? Oh yeah. Because there is something wrong. And it’s only becoming more and more obvious to those around me. Maybe following Maruki here wasn’t such a bad idea…_

“You know the answer, Maruki-san. Isn’t that why you brought me here?”

“Not exactly. When I last saw you, you looked pretty happy. That was Club Day. Now, you look the exact opposite of happy. What changed?”

_He wanted to bring me here because he noticed that I looked unhappy? But he came looking for me after class. Until then, he hadn’t seen me. How could he have known I was unhappy? Is Maruki stalking me?_

“You came looking for me because you knew I was unhappy. But you hadn’t seen me since Club Day. How’d you notice the change, Maruki-san?” Ren made sure to add a little bite to Maruki’s name.

“Oh! My apologies. I usually don’t mention this, but I received an anonymous tip about you.” Maruki said with warm smile.

_Anonymous tip? Someone cared about me enough to tell the counselor that I feel like shit? That feels incredible. Could it have been Makoto? I hope it was her._

Ren’s laid his suspicions of Maruki to rest. He relaxed in his seat, feeling much more comfortable with Maruki.

“Oh. That’s interesting.” Was all Ren could say.

“I’m sure it is. But as I said, the tips are anonymous. I don’t know who left it, and you probably don’t either. So back to my question. Why the change?” Maruki said.

_The only thing I could guess is that Tae’s drugs made me depressed. I should probably notify her that that is a side effect. What to tell Maruki? ...It’s probably a bad idea to tell someone who is paid by Shujin Academy that I am consuming experimental drugs on the side. And ol’ reliable definitely wouldn’t work. Better to just play dumb._

“I-I’m not sure… since our last session, I was feeling better, but that just kinda faded away.”

Maruki raised his hand to his chin.

“Hmmm.”

_He doesn’t believe me._

“It’s the truth, Maruki-san.” Ren added.

“I believe you, Amamiya-kun.” Maruki said, taking his hand away from his face. “Is it safe for me to assume that the same conflict that troubled you last week is what troubles you now?”

Ren nodded.

“I believe that I have a solution. A way for you to communicate with **Niijima-san**.” 

Ren flinched at the name. He was back on guard. He developed a complete and total distrust of Maruki within milliseconds.

_How the fuck does he know it’s her?!_

For once, Ren voiced his actual thoughts.

“How the fuck do you know it’s her?!”

Maruki's eyes went wide for a second, but he closed them and put a smile on his face.

“Like I said. There was an anonymous tip. Niijima’s name was on that note.”

_Who the fuck left that note?!_

“Oh… Sorry, Maruki-san for being so, um, vulgar.”

“It’s quite alright, Amamiya-kun.” Maruki said, looking Ren in the eye with a smile. “Now, I’d like to detail my idea. Niijima-san is the student council president, correct?”

“Yep.”

“So, why not leave a note in the suggestion box? The student council is obligated to check it at every meeting. It's right outside the student council room.”

_Suggestion box? Why does no one tell me about this stuff?_

“That sounds like a good idea. I think I’ll try that.” Ren said.

“I’m glad to hear that. Unless there’s something you’d like to talk about, you’re free to leave.” Maruki said before quickly adding, “You could’ve left anytime you want! I’m not forcing you to come h-here!”

_Awkward as ever._

“I got nothing. Thank you, Maruki-san. I’ll see you later.” Ren said as he stood up from the couch.

“Goodbye, Amamiya-kun.” Maruki waved.

Ren left the nurse’s office.

* * *

_5/12_

_~~Ren~~ _ _Amamiya went to speak with the counselor today. I tried to listen in (strictly for investigative purposes) but I could barely understand what was being said. I suppose it’s a good thing that the school counselor has partially sound-proof doors. What I did hear wasn’t useful. “How the fuck do you know it’s her?!” was all I got. Ren must’ve been upset enough to raise his voice to a level where I could hear it. It’s fair to assume that he’s upset about_ **_her_ ** _. But who is_ **_her_ ** _? It could be Takamaki, or maybe Yoshizawa. Likely one of the two. I’ll just have to add it to my list of questions. Maybe I could ask Maruki about_ _~~Ren~~ _ _Amamiya’s mental state. I know that confidentiality is important for a school counselor, but… it’s important. Maruki must understand that, right?_

_Investigation Agenda _

  * _Question Suzui-san - SUCCESS_


  * Question remaining volleyball team members (maybe)


  * ~~Follow/question Takamaki (strictly investigative purposes)~~


  * Follow/question Yoshizawa-san (strictly investigative purposes)


  * Ask Haru about any changes in Amamiya’s behavior
  * Investigate **Untouchable** ****


  * Question Mishima
  * Question Maruki ~~~~
  * ~~Take a break~~



* * *

**Friday, 5/13**

Friday went just as well as the previous two days. Ren even had something to motivate him. The sticky note that he had written that morning, meant for the student council suggestion box, was tucked safely inside his pocket. As he sat waiting in his chair for the bell signaling the end of the day, his foot began to tap.

_Nervous. That’s weird. I’m putting a piece of paper with some ink on it in a box. That’s it._

The bell rang. Ren stood up, nodded a quick goodbye to Ann, and left. He walked through the hall to the stairs. As he went up the stairs, he was met with a wave of first years walking down. 

“Hey, get of the- holy shit it’s him. Amamiya the Impaler!”

_Impaler? I haven't even stabbed anyone. Fucking Mishima. I don’t actually know if it’s him spreading these rumors. I just like to blame him at this point._

The crowd coming down the stairs parting for Ren. Even the people in the back of the crowd moved away, clued in to Ren’s presence from the whispering. Ren finally made it through the crowd to see a mostly empty third floor. The lingering students and teachers were only their for makeup assignments, grading exams, or club activities. Ren made his way down the hall to the student council office. Once he reached it, he noticed what seemed to be the suggestion box. It was a cardboard box on a stool with a little slit in the top for pieces of paper. 

_I didn’t pay enough attention when I came here to study. This would’ve been good to know about before I went through all this shit._

Ren placed the note in the box. He began to walk away until he realized something.

_She could just disregard that note… I should leave more than one._

Ren quickly unzipped his bag and pulled out a pen and the pad of sticky notes. He viciously scribbled additional messages to Makoto on them, hoping at least one of them would provoke a response. After he had left what he deemed a good amount, he put the sticky notes and pen away. He then left Shujin to go back to his apartment before work that evening.

* * *

Leblanc had customers again! Unfortunately, they were the two customers that Ren least wanted to serve.

_Except for that movie critic. Fuck that guy. I'm happy he's not here._

Sae Niijima and Goro Akechi were having what Ren was sure was a **pleasant** cup of coffee. Akechi had his cheesy, **very** fake looking smile on, and Sae looked like she was slightly annoyed. They both turned to look at the door when Ren entered.

“Amamiya-kun.” Sae simply said. 

The Niijima Death Stare had something else to it that evening. A nostalgia that Ren hadn’t predicted. It was oddly comforting to be looked at by those red eyes. Akechi’s gaze was the opposite of Sae’s. While it was warm and friendly, it was much less comforting than the NDS. There was **something** behind his smile. That **something** was why Ren had decided he didn’t like Akechi. That, and the fact that Akechi was famous.

“Hello, Niijima-san. It’s so wonderful to see you here. You brighten every room with your smile!” Ren said with a bow.

“As expected. Thank you for the coffee, Akechi-san.” Sae said as she stood up. As she walked passed Ren, she lowered her voice. “Know your place, Amamiya-kun, as a criminal. Stay away from Makoto.”

_I’m sure she would be happy to hear that Makoto’s staying away from me._

Ren resisted the urge to indulge in his expansive list of insults, expletives, and kind words. He settled for a sarcastic smirk. 

“Hmph.” Sae left.

“Keep scaring away the customers, and you’re gonna have to pay for their coffee.” Sojiro said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, right.” Ren said as he walked behind the counter.

Sojiro stopped him before he could get his apron on.

“Kid over there was asking to speak to you.”

Ren looked over. Akechi took a sip of his coffee and waved at Ren, his disgustingly fake smile plastered across his face.

_Fuck that. I’d rather learn to make coffee than talk to a celebrity detective._

“He said he’s a big tipper.” Sojiro added as if it would help Ren’s perception of Akechi.

“Fine.” Ren said as he left from behind the counter.

“Want any coffee?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah. The usual, please.” Ren said as he slid into the booth, across from Akechi.

Akechi set down his cup of coffee that he was already sipping.

“I’ve been waiting to meet you, Amamiya-san.” Akechi said.

_Why am I worth your time, oh great Akechi-sama?_

“That’s cool.” Ren said.

“Wouldn’t you like to know why?”

_Frankly my detective, I don’t give a damn._

“Nope.”

“Knowledge is power, Ren!” Sojiro called out from behind the counter.

_If Sojiro keeps encouraging me to talk to celebrities, he’s gonna have one less barista._

“Fine. Why have you been waiting to meet me?” Ren said with frustration.

“Because you’re an acquaintance of Niijima-san, of course.”

“Which Niijima are you talking about?”

“Sae-san.”

“Ah. Very cool. That was so worth my time.”

Akechi made a sad face. 

_As if that’s real._

“I’ll get to the point, Amamiya-san. I know that Sae-san told you to stay away from her sister. Why is that?”

“I lead a terrorist cell out of my apartment. Oh, I also have an assault on my record.” Ren remarked.

Akechi let out a lighthearted chuckle.

“I can guess which one of those is true. Now, I ask you, did you do it? The assault, I mean.”

_I’m planning an assault if this conversation doesn’t end soon._

“No.”

“That leads me to our topic of discussion for tonight.” Akechi said. “Whoever got that on your record, would you want to exact vengeance on that person?”

_Tonight? Oh shit, they’re gonna be more of these? Dammit._

Ren took some time to actually consider the question. 

_I guess I'm a little upset that I was unjustly punished. But not as upset as I am at the fact that my perception of bald people changed. That's the big one._

“Maybe. What kind of vengeance?” Ren asked.

“This is all theoretical, of course. But it could be anything you wanted. Even **death**.” Akechi’s voice peaked at the last word, emphasizing it.

“Anything I wanted? I probably would get vengeance.”

“Interesting. Even if it was breaking the law?”

“I probably wouldn’t do it if it could get me in trouble.” Ren said.

“Hmmm, interesting. So you would only enact your vengeance from the shadows?”

“Sure, if you wanna make it sound corny and shit.”

Sojiro set down Ren’s coffee on the table. Ren nodded a thank you, and Sojiro walked away.

“I guess I do. There’s something so fascinating about vigilante-esque figures. Take Batman, for example. What he does is completely illegal, but it is morally correct. Or is it? Whether it is or isn’t, the consumer is ultimately supposed to agree with Batman. But what Batman does isn’t right. Ultimately, he’s damaging the system. He brutalizes criminals, sometimes leaving them with lifelong injuries, always leaving them with hefty medical bills. Who’s going to pay those bills? The criminals? No. The people the criminals are in the custody of will pay the bills, letting the criminals go into debt. When those criminals do their time, they’re left with debt. A debt they can’t make back because they can’t get a job because of their criminal record. Those criminals will have no chance to ever live. Batman effectively killed them. But wouldn’t it have been better if he had actually killed them? It would’ve saved time and money." Akechi said, his eyes growing cold. He lightened the mood with a chuckle, before saying, "Of course, take this all with a grain of salt. Batman is mere fiction.”

_That’s very cool Akechi, but I’d rather not hear your philosophical musings on Batman._

“Look, I don’t want to talk to you about Batman. I’m not in the mood, and I don’t think that I’ll ever be. So here’s my offer: I give you a tip on a potential rule breaker, and you let me leave. Deal?”

Akechi looked hurt at Ren’s lack of interest in the consequences of Batman’s actions.

“So be it. Tell me about your ‘rule breaker.’” He said with a little disappointment.

“He’s a big time artist. Madarame. I think he’s abusing his pupils or something.”

“Madarame? **The** Madarame? Do you have evidence?”

“Nope. Just a hunch.”

“A hunch…” Akechi said as his eyes lowered while he thought about Ren’s information. “I propose a counter deal: if I investigate Madarame, whether I obtain results or not, you’ll have another conversation with me.”

_Is he allowed to do that? Investigating people as a favor? That has to be breaking some kind of law._

“Fine. Sure. Whatever.” Ren said nonchalantly.

While Ren had his suspicions of Madarame, he expected them to hold no actual weight. He believed that he was sending Akechi on a wild goose chase that would hopefully give Ren time to come up with an actual excuse to not speak with Akechi.

“Wonderful. Now, I have one more question. Why is it that you are so cautious of me?”

“Couldn’t tell you. How about you tell me, Detective Akechi?”

Akechi chuckled.

“Well, I deduce that your mental state has made you much more aggressive and apprehensive to those not already in your circle. Through further deductions, I can glean that you’re not only angry about speaking with me, but something else in general.”

He wasn’t wrong. The sticky note that Ren had dropped into the suggestion box was still on his mind. Whether Makoto had seen it or not was eating away at him, and he had no way of knowing whether she planned on speaking to him about it or ghosting him. The fact that Akechi got it right only made Ren more high strung.

_I know that I asked for it, but the way he said it… that was just creepy. Like he wanted to get a reaction out of me. Fine. I’ll give him a reaction._

Ren stood up from the booth and took one more sip from his coffee before breathing deeply. 

“Well, I’m gonna de-drop these nuts in your mom’s mouth. Have a good evening, Akechi-san. You too, Sojiro. I’ll pay for the coffee on Monday.”

Sojiro just grunted. Ren didn’t wait to see Akechi’s reaction as he left Leblanc in a rush.

* * *

_5/13 _

_Amamiya took extra time to leave Shujin today. It’s probably not important. Surprisingly, once he left the building, he went home immediately. He also went to Leblanc in the evening for work, but I didn’t follow him. Standing outside of a retro coffee shop yields few results. It’s unfortunate that I found nothing today because I won’t be able to investigate tomorrow. The other student council members have grown tired of me postponing meetings and pressured me to call one. I’ll have to wait until Sunday to resume the investigation._

* * *

**Saturday** **, 5/14**

Makoto placed the suggestion box on the table. In all her time as a member of the student council, which was all three years she had been at Shujin, the suggestion box had only been used a handful of times. Most students distrusted the student council, or just didn’t care. On the rare occasion that the box got an actual note, it was usually a girl asking for help with boys, or vice versa.

That was what made that day special. The suggestion box had as many notes in it that day as Makoto had seen over the last three years. 

“It’s strange that we received all of these suggestions now.” Vice President Noriko Taira said.

“Is it? The whole thing with Kamoshida just happened.” Secretary Michiko Hora said.

Makoto shivered at the name.

“Everything alright, Senpai?” Treasurer Eiji Tanaka said.

“Y-yes. Let’s just go through the box.”

The other three student council members nodded, and Makoto opened the box. She shuffled the notes inside with her hand, and picked one. She held it up to read.

“We need to talk.” 

She almost dropped the note.

_Ren. Ren. Ren. Ren. It’s Ren. Ren left the note. Him. Ren. Ren. It’s Ren,_ was all that her mind could manage.

“Who would leave a not like that? That’s not helpful at all.” Eiji said.

“You never know, Tanaka-san. Someone on this council may have a s-e-c-r-e-t.” Michiko said with a giggle.

“I-I’m sure it’s nothing.” Makoto said, quickly crumpling the note and tossing it towards the trash can.

“Heh. Totally…” Noriko scoffed. 

“Let’s just move on…” Makoto said shakily, reaching her hand into the box.

She pulled out the next note. She was careful not to read this one aloud.

_‘There’s something I need to tell you.’_

Makoto crumpled the note. She tossed it towards the trash can. She reached into the box again. She pulled out the next note.

_‘I can explain what happened.’_

Crumple. Toss. Reach. Pull. Read. Crumple. Toss. Reach. Pull. Read. Crumple. Toss. Reach. Pull. Read. Crumple. Toss. Reach. Pull. Read. Crumple. Toss.

It was never ending. But there was one that stuck out to her. One that had more than a sentence on it. She read this one aloud.

“I’m being threatened by people, and so are other students. A group in Shibuya is blackmailing us into working for them, and they’re threatening our families if we go to the police. Please help, I’m running out of options.”

“Are you serious? We have to do something about this!” Eiji demanded, slamming his fist down on the table.

“Calm down, Tanaka-san. Anger won’t get us anywhere.” Makoto said calmly.

“Yeah, yeah. You say that every time.” Eiji remarked.

“Pfft. When’s every time? Nothing ever happens-" Noriko began.

“Silence. Here’s what’s gong to happen. I’ll go to Shibuya on Sunday and investigate. I don’t want you guys going, it’s dangerous. This is my job. We’ll have a meeting on Monday about it. You guys research student exploitation in Shibuya. Got it?” Makoto said, taking control of the meeting.

The student council had learned to not question Makoto’s authority at this point.

“Got it.” They all said in unison.

“Good. Meeting adjourned.”

“But we still-” Eiji tried to speak but was cut off. 

“We’ll discuss it on Monday. Meeting adjourned.” Makoto said in a tone that commanded respect.

The three student council members all left. Makoto was alone again.

There was something that Makoto had not read on the note: a name. The person had signed the note, but Makoto didn’t want to reveal the name for the sake of the writer’s privacy, for this note not to be traced back to the writer, and to prevent Eiji from going into his aggressive investigation mode. But now that she was alone, Makoto said the name aloud.

“Dai Shirai…”

Makoto packed up her bag and left for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't Maruki just alter Ren's cognition again during their meeting?" Maruki doesn't know how Ren changed his cognition back to normal, so changing Ren's cognition again is pointless until Maruki learns how Ren fixed his cognition. 
> 
> I never liked Eiko in the original game, so her plotline will be different from the main game. It might eventually tie into Tsukasa, but I haven't decided.
> 
> Thanks for reading this week's chapter.


	19. Music To Walk Home By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I just don't know how to feel right  
>  A beautiful girl is wasting my life  
> I'm playing a part as somebody else  
> While tryin' so hard to be myself  
> I just need to hear somebody say  
> This will all make sense one day  
> I guess I'm alright, but they're all doing so well  
> What I wouldn't give to be under that spell_

**Saturday, 5/14**

Ren sat on his couch, his brain fried from the final day of exams and from the runner who sat next to him on the couch.

“C’mon Renny! Get your head in the game!” Ryuji jeered.

Ren had already lost several games of Super Rash Toes that night, but had good reason.

_Makoto hasn’t responded. I know that she saw it. I saw the student council members going in for a meeting. Why hasn’t she contacted me?_

That question repeated in his head throughout the day. Exams that day were actually difficult, and served as a nice distraction. Ryuji asking to hang out was also planned to be a nice distraction, but it had failed. Now Ren had a very loud person sitting next to him, and he was not in the mood for loud. Not even close. 

“Sorry, Ryuji. I’ll try harder this round.” Ren offered lazily.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure you will.”

Another round. Another loss.

“That’s a W! With how good I’m doing, I could beat Alibaba!”

“Go ahead.” Ren said, waving his hand towards the television.

“You sure you don’t want to play?” Ryuji asked.

“You gotta be in the mood for Alibaba, you know? Tell him I say hi, though.” Ren as set the controller on the table. 

“I guess that's true. Alright. Wish me luck!” Ryuji said, pulling up Ren’s friends list and selecting Alibaba.

Ren pulled out his phone, hoping to zone out before the shouting match began. He took a second to consider if he was being too cold to Ryuji that night.

_I’m feeling shitty, but that’s no reason to be a douche to Ryuji. Yeah, he’s loud and a bit much at times, but he’s Ryuji. He’s my friend. Having a friend over to my place and just going on my phone is a dick move._

Ren put his phone away. Ryuji had just finished calling Alibaba. 

“Hey, Alibaba. Ready for a whooping?”

“Yeah, whatever. This is Ryuji, right?” Alibaba’s encrypted voice spoke from the speakers.

“Yeah, and don’t forget it! I’ll be the one doing the whooping!”

“Oh, good. I thought I was going to have to try. Ren’s been getting good, ya know?”

“Huh?!” Ryuji turned to look at Ren.

Ren just shrugged. He didn’t know how Alibaba knew that he was getting better. He hadn't spoken to Alibaba since the last time that Ryuji slept over. The confusion and the compliment from Alibaba did improve Ren's mood.

“Thanks, Alibaba. How do you know that? Speaking of things that you shouldn’t know, how’d you find my name?” Ren said calmly.

“A magician never reveals his secrets, mweh heh heh.” Alibaba’s encrypted voice suffered heavy distortion on the part that Ren believed was a laugh.

“Uh… cool. Have fun playing Ryuji. He’s a lot better than me now.” Ren said with a smirk, but no sarcasm.

_That’s my redemption from being a dick all night long._

Ryuji looked at Ren and gave him a genuine smile.

“Sure he is.” Alibaba said with a snicker.

Ryuji’s face sank into anger, passion, and determination.

“Damn right I am!” Ryuji was getting pumped up.

The game started. Ren didn’t pay much attention. He was distracted again, but for a good reason. 

_Ryuji’s been a good friend so far. I never really took the time to appreciate how nice he’s been to me compared to the rest of Shujin. And while he may be a little dumb at times, he’s still smart. I’m eighty percent sure that he asked me to hang out because he could tell something was wrong. Even if he’s not book smart, he’s a nice dude._

The screen flashed.

“You lose!” The announcer proclaimed.

Alibaba echoed this in his own voice.

“Ah, shit. How ‘bout another match?” Ryuji asked.

_He’s calmer than he was last time he lost. Did his Alibaba training teach him discipline as well?_

“Nah, anime premier is on in twenty. Tell Ren to play next time.”

“Uh… how ‘bout no. Add me... @risettelover1.” Ryuji said sheepishly.

_I’d be embarrassed by that name, too._

“Okay, Sakamoto.” Alibaba said slyly.

“Wha- how do you know my last name?!” Ryuji demanded.

“A magician never reveals his secrets. G’night!” Alibaba said as he disconnected from the game.

“I don’t get that guy.” Ryuji said flatly.

“Neither do I. That’s probably why we can’t beat him.” Ren suggested.

“Ya think? Maybe we oughta do a little research.” Ryuji said with a grin.

“I’m sure that searching the internet for ‘Alibaba’ will yield results.” Ren sarcastically as he leaned back into the couch.

“Good point.” Ryuji said, doing the same as Ren.

They sat there for a good minute or two. Ren hadn’t focused back in on the negativity yet, but was tired of playing video games. Ryuji also seemed like he was burnt out. Building up your ego all night to have it crushed in a single blow is a bit of a buzzkill. Both Ryuji and Ren were looking up at the ceiling.

“Wanna sleep over?” Ren said out of the blue.

“Sure. Why not.” 

They still did nothing. Just sat there on the couch. A minute passed. They were still staring upwards.

“Remember that song that Kitagawa played?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah.”

“You know what it was called?”

_I hadn’t actually thought about it. But going back to it, the lyrics that I understood centered around the word ‘Runaway.’ That’s probably the title._

“Maybe Runaway? I heard that a lot in the song.” Ren suggested.

“Never had the best ears for English. Too much stuff to remember.” Ryuji said as he pulled out his phone.

“I guess.”

Another minute passed before the same piano note that had been so enrapturing on Monday played again. Ren turned to look at Ryuji. Ryuji was already looking at Ren.

“Nice,” was all that Ren said.

He looked back up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. 

_Ryuji’s probably doing the same._

Ren let the song take him away. While not as incredible as the first time that Ren had heard it, it was still very moving. While he was still in a relatively good mood from Ryuji’s with Alibaba, Ren knew that the thoughts of Makoto would eventually return. The song prolonged that, and provided shelter to Ren. When the song ended, Ren opened his eyes. He didn’t look over at Ryuji.

“Thanks for playing that Ryuji. Really.” 

“No problem, man. No problem.”

A minute of silence came and went.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Ryuji said blankly.

Ren hadn’t considered sharing his thoughts with Ryuji. He had been sure that Ryuji would be of little help, but after thinking about it on the couch, he realized that Ryuji was the person who could relate to him the most. He was the only other teenage boy who would talk to Ren, excluding Mishima and Yusuke, who were both people Ren would not be comfortable sharing his feelings with.

_Shit. I still need to remind Mishima to keep his mouth shut about Kawakami._

“Of course, Ryuji. Same for you.” Ren replied. “Could I borrow your phone to text Mishima?”

“He’s been through enough, I mean…”

“Nah, not to mess with him. We…” Ren hesitated, remembering Kawakami in the maid uniform. “We saw some shit that night. I need to tell him to keep his mouth shut.”

“Gonna tell me what you saw, Renny?” Ryuji said as he handed Ren the phone.

“A maid. Thanks.” 

Ryuji sat back on the couch with a disappointed look on his face.

**Ryuji S:**

-Hey Mishima! Amamiya here. Keep your mouth shut about what happened last Saturday or face my wrath. Have a good evening!

Ren chuckled to himself at the corniness of ‘face my wrath.’

The response was quick.

**Yuuki M:**

-Yes!

_Yes? Is he too scared to type a sentence?_

Ren handed the phone back to Ryuji. Ryuji quickly read the message and laughed.

“‘Face my wrath.’ You sound like a super villain!” 

_From Mishima’s point of view, I probably am. I’ll make sure to keep my distance from him for his sake and my sanity._

“Hey, Ryuji?” Ren said, intending to change the subject. “What do you think I should do about Makoto?”

Ryuji’s full attention snapped to Ren, a serious look replacing his grin.

_Another example of Ryuji being a good guy._

“If I’m bein’ honest… just go up and talk to her.” Ryuji said.

_Not as helpful as I hoped._

“I already tried that. But when I went to find her after school, she was nowhere to be found. Like she vanished.”

“Vanished, huh? I’m no detective, but it sounds like she’s avoiding you.”

_Dammit, Ryuji._

“Maybe you should try talking with someone who’s friends with Makoto.” Ryuji suggested.

_I’ve already tri-_

“Like make sure they get a response from Makoto.” Ryuji cut off Ren’s thoughts.

_That’s a good idea. Thank you, Ryuji. I already know who to ask._

“I’ll try that. Haru will probably help.”

“Hell yeah, she will.” Ryuji said.

Ren pulled out his own phone.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Want to get lunch tomorrow? I’d like to talk about Makoto.

**Haru Okumura:**

-I would love to!

_I don’t know if she’s referring to getting lunch or talking about Makoto._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Where would you like to go?

**Haru Okumura:**

-I know a place in Kichijoji. Do you know how to get there?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-No clue.

**Haru Okumura:**

-That’s alright. I’ll meet you at Shibuya Station at noon.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Sounds good. See you then.

Ren put away his phone to see that Ryuji had switched the television to its normal mode. 

“Movie night?” Ryuji asked.

“Movie night.” Ren concluded.

* * *

**Sunday, 5/15**

Waking up had been a much more pleasant experience than the last time Ryuji slept over. Instead of the horror that greeted Ren previously, Ryuji was passed out on the couch. Ren went over to the kitchen out of habit. He yawned when he got to the kitchen. That woke Ryuji up.

“G’morning.” Ryuji said with a yawn.

“‘Sup.” 

“You goin’ somewhere?” Ryuji said as he looked at Ren.

“Yeah. How could you tell?”

Ryuji pointed at the clock next to the TV. 

“It’s exactly 11:00. You probably had an alarm.”

_Clever._

“Correct.”

“I know, I’m a genius. No need to flatter me.” Ryuji said as he fully sat up. “Imma clear out soon.”

“Fine by me. Food?”

“Nah, I’ll wait for lunch.”

With that, Ren got started on his morning routine. By the time he was done, Ryuji was about to leave.

“See ya, dude. Thanks for having me.”

“Any time.” Ren said with a wave. 

Ryuji left. Ren waited a little before leaving for the station.

* * *

Going to Kichijoji with Haru felt strange.

_I’m going on an_ **_excursion_ ** _with a girl. Ooh look at me using fancy words! Maybe Yusuke will let me join his Shakespeare club!_

Ren refocused himself.

_Last time I hung out outside of school with just a girl was Makoto. Gardening with Haru doesn’t count because it was technically for Club Day._

Seeing Kichijoji for the first time was like seeing Central Street for the first time. There were shops everywhere, and people were densely packed on the streets. To stop himself from getting overwhelmed, Ren had let Haru take the lead. She led him down the street then took a left into what would’ve been a typical alleyway if it didn’t have shops and places to eat along the sides. Most of the mini-restaurants were packed, but Haru managed to get two seats at a small Ramen shop. They sat down.

“Never knew that heiresses liked ramen.” Ren remarked.

Haru made a sound that Ren interpreted as embarrassment. He regretted the comment.

“Sorry. Bad way to start, huh?”

“Oh, pardon me. I didn’t mean to react like that. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Haru said.

_She’s partially lying. She wasn’t expecting me to say it because she didn’t think I knew about her last name._

“I’ll be more careful next time." Ren said has he inspected the menu.

Haru nodded and did the same. After they had both ordered, Ren got around to the purpose of the meeting.

“So… I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” He said awkwardly, not meeting Haru’s eyes.

“And the favor is related to Mako-chan?” 

“Yeah. Could you tell her that I **need** to talk to her and explain things? And make sure she has a legitimate response. Don’t let her just say ‘I’ll think about it.’”

“Um, shouldn’t you just let her make her dec-”

“No. Please, Haru. Just help me out with this. She refuses to acknowledge my attempts to speak with her.” Ren promptly cut her off.

“I’m not sure if this is the best idea, Ren-kun.”

“Do you have an alternative?”

“No… but rushing her decision when it’s obviously important to her doesn’t feel right.”

_Yeah, but she didn’t consider how her lengthy decision making process affects other people._

“Please, Haru. I’ll do anything. Just help me out with this.” Ren said, looking her in the eyes.

“Anything?” Haru’s face had a look of advantageous optimism that concerned Ren.

“Well, maybe not-”

“I want to be completely in the loop between you and Mako-chan!” 

“What?” Ren was surprised.

“Once your relationship is repaired, you two will start dating. It’s inevitable, really.”

“Haru, I don’t think that that’s gonna happen with how-”

“It will happen, Ren. It will happen. Now, do we have a deal? I speak with Mako-chan for you and in return you promise to keep me updated with what’s going on between you and her?” Haru had a determined grin on her face.

“Fine. Deal. You know, I was hoping you’d just do me a favor…” Ren muttered, but that didn’t stop Haru from hearing him.

“As you said, Ren: I’m an heiress. I have to know what’s good business and what isn’t. Favors aren’t profitable.” Haru said with a warm smile.

Ren chuckled as their food arrived. They both began eating. Between bites, they spoke about things other than Makoto.

“Have you ordered the custom gardening gloves yet?” Haru asked.

“Not yet. Haven’t had the time. And I kinda don’t know where to get them.”

“I know a website that’s relatively cheap. I’ll send you the link later!” Haru said cheerfully.

“Thanks. Speaking of gardening, it’s been a while since the last GRAVY meeting, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has. But it’s understandable. There isn’t much on the horizon for club related activities. That’s because of the park cleanup that’s happening soon.”

_No way am I helping some corrupt adults repair their reputation after the pedophile that they hired destroyed it._

“Wanna find a way to get out of it with the rest of GRAVY? We could spend the day in the city.”

“Of course not! We’re required to go. It might even be fun.” Haru said with a look of disbelief that Ren would even consider ditching.

_The chances of a school mandated cleanup being fun are very, very low._

“Yeah, whatever. Maybe I’ll go.”

“Yes, you **will** go. That’s another one of my demands. You have to promise to go to the park cleanup if you want my help.”

“That’s the dumb-”

“ **Ren-kun**.” Haru said with an authoritative tone.

“Fine. I promise to go to the park cleanup.” Ren said begrudgingly.

“Great. Hopefully we’re in a group together with the other GRAVY members.”

_Hopefully not. Haru and Ann would probably get angry at Ryuji and I for doing jack shit. Actually, Ann would probably also do nothing._

“For sure.” Ren said instead.

They ate more of their food in silence. Ren’s bowl was almost empty, and the same was true for Haru.

“Ren-kun, may I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Well… what is the nature of your relationship with Yoshizawa-san?”

_Uh… no comment. Dammit, Ren. You can’t just say nothing and expect Haru to leave you alone. You can come up with something better than that._

“Um… she’s an acquaintance.”

_Much better. Flawless. C’est magnifique._

“An… acquaintance. Really?” Haru said with disbelief.

_It’s not a complete lie. On the surface, she is just an acquaintance. We’ve spoken only a few times._

“Yeah. We’ve only spoken a few times and studied together.”

“You studied with her? How did it go?” Haru inquired.

_Haru, you’re getting a little nosy._

“It was fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Yes, it was fine. What’s going on, Haru?” Ren with frustration.

“Just a question. May I ask another?”

“If it has nothing to do with Yoshizawa-san, yes.”

Haru took a deep breath.

“Why did you provoke the volleyball team during Club Day?”

_You were literally there. What a waste of a question._

“Haru, you were there during Club Day. They approached us in a threatening way, and proceeded to threaten me.”

Haru nervously laughed.

“I suppose you’re right…”

“You suppose? I am right. You were sitting ten feet behind me. Haru, what is going on?”

Haru had an embarrassed look on her face.

_“I’ve been caught!” Is what they say in the movies right about now._

“Erm… nothing. Nothing at all. Thank you for the company, Ren-kun, but I must be going. Family business.” Haru said as she left money on the counter and stood up.

_She’s probably not lying about having family business to attend to, but she’s hiding something._

“Remember to talk to Makoto! And don’t take no for an answer!” Ren called to Haru as she walked away.

She turned back, gave Ren a nod, and then walked away. Ren’s attention went back to the unfinished bowl of ramen.

* * *

Makoto stood outside of the alleyway that Untouchable called home. A few people grumbled as they passed her. She was standing motionless.

_Do I really want to investigate this? Yes. I_ **_need_ ** _to investigate this. I have to make some progress while I’m here in Shibuya. Then I can focus on investigating the information that Shirai left in the suggestion box,_ she thought.

She stepped into the alleyway. She could feel her palms dampening as she approached the door to Untouchable. The front of the store was shady, to say the least. Makoto had an unspoken rule that she would never enter a building that was even the least bit suspect. That rule only served to build her expectations of Untouchable. Whatever horrors the shop housed would soon be face to face with Makoto. The thought of discovering actual criminal activity and it being related to Ren made Makoto nervous. Very nervous. Her palms were in a full on sweat by the time she reached the door. She extended her hand to the door handle-

Makoto’s phone beeped, making her jump. She quickly took a few steps back from the door and pulled out her phone, making sure to wipe her hands on her hip.

**Haru Okumura:**

-He says that Yoshizawa-san is just an acquaintance, but I don’t buy it. He also says that the incident with the volleyball team only began after they approached him in a threatening way. I can confirm that the volleyball team wasn’t very nice on Club Day. 

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Thank you, Haru. He didn’t mention a relationship between any of the volleyball players?

**Haru Okumura:**

-No. But with what happened on Club Day, he does know the mother of that boy Takata. He called her and spoke in a suggestive way to her that day. That was why Takata charged Ren.

_Ren is interested in older women? I suppose that the maid who went into the apartment looked a little older than usual. What does this mean?_ Makoto asked herself. _Focus, Makoto! What reason would Ren have to call Takata's mother, other than provoking him? No, that’s probably what happened. Takata and the volleyball players approach, they threaten Ren and say some rude things, Ren calls Takata's mother, and Takata snaps. That’s when I got there._

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Interesting. Thanks again, Haru. I’ll talk to you later.

**Haru Okumura:**

-You better. Message me when you’re home. We need to talk over the phone.

_Over the phone? Why?_ Makoto was confused. _I have no reason not to speak to her. It’d be best to agree._

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I will. 

Makoto put away her phone. Her eyes focused on the sign for Untouchable.

_You can do this, Makoto,_ she told herself.

She entered. The walls of the shop were lined with an intimidating array of model guns that looked real enough to fool Makoto for a few seconds. Behind the counter was man. His feet were propped up on the counter, and his cap was tipped over his eyes. He was sleeping. Makoto approached the counter nervously, he feet shuffling, and was about to attempt to wake him up when she saw the tattoo on his neck.

_A tattoo… it’s obvious placement must mean that it’s meant for identification. He could be involved with Yakuza,_ Makoto thought.

In a moment of what Makoto considered bravery, she decided to wake the man up.

“Ahem.”

The owner raised his cap up so that he could see her. He took a few seconds to eye her up before tipping his cap back down.

_Well that’s rude,_ Makoto thought.

“Ahem!” 

The man raised his cap again.

“I know you’re not here to buy anything, so let me nap in peace.” The cap went down.

“How do you know that?” Makoto said with frustration. 

“When you walked up to the counter, your footsteps told me your story. It’s your first time here, and you're scared.” The man said nonchalantly, not even bothering to raise the cap.

_Smart for someone who’s sleeping on the job,_ Makoto mentally remarked.

“I could still be here to buy something. There’s a f-first time for everything.” Makoto said shakily.

The man let out a hearty laugh. He took his feet down from the counter and sat forward in his chair, lowering his cap.

“Name’s Iwai. What can I get for ya?”

Makoto met his eyes, but quickly looked away. The coldness in her eyes scared her, or maybe it was because of her own embarrassment.

“Um… I was hoping I could ask you a few questions.”

“Don’t ask too many questions. You never know what might happen.” Iwai said with a chuckle.

Makoto nervously laughed, praying that he was joking. 

“Do you have a customer named Ren Amamiya?”

Iwai shook his head.

“Can’t say I do.” Iwai said with another chuckle.

“Are you sure? He has messy black hair and glasses.” Makoto added.

“Ohhh, you mean the kid? Yeah, I know him. He’s supposed to be working for me.” Iwai said.

“You didn’t know his name? And how is he supposed to be working for you?”

“He probably told me the name. I forget things that aren’t important. And he’s working for me, but I haven’t requested his help yet.”

“What will he be helping with?” Makoto asked suspiciously.

Iwai unnervingly chuckled. Makoto’s nerves stopped her from looking into Iwai’s eyes as he spoke.

“A bit of this, a bit of that. Mostly just cleaning up the shop.”

“Mhm. And how did you meet Amamiya?”

“How ‘bout you tell me?”

“Hm?”

“Tell me how **you** met Amamiya. I’m not giving up my employee’s personal information without knowing more about the person doing the asking.”

_That’s fair. I shouldn’t have just expected to walk in here, ask the questions, and then leave,_ Makoto thought.

“I-I go to school with him.”

“A classmate, huh? The kid have a reputation at your school?” Iwai asked.

That was putting it lightly.

“You could say that.” Makoto said.

“Huh. What do people think of him?” 

“You’d rather hear about rumors than the truth?” Makoto inquired.

“What is the truth?” Iwai asked, leaning forward more in his chair. 

His stare made Makoto more nervous. Her feet shuffled a little, and she wiped her palm on her opposite arm.

“I-I… don’t know.”

“So you weren’t lying.”

“Excuse me?”

“When you said you just went to school with him, you weren’t lying. If you were more than just a classmate, you would’ve know the truth.”

That hurt. Makoto was overcome by a feeling of failure. Her investigation had yielded little information that could’ve just been easily gained from speaking to Ren. But it wasn’t that easy. How could she face him after being so confident in her decision to walk out that night? Was she even confident then? She definitely wasn’t confident in her decision as she stood in front of Iwai.

_Is that why the investigation’s failing? Because I’m not close enough to Ren? Do I just need to talk to him?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Struck a nerve, huh? My bad. I’ll answer your question. The kid came to me, trying to sell me some alcohol. No clue where he got it.”

_The alcohol. Now’s your chance, Makoto. The investigation can succeed._ **_You_ ** _can succeed,_ Makoto thought.

“Did you purchase it?” Makoto’s wavering voice asked.

“I did.”

_Evidence! Ren was involved in a transaction of alcohol as a minor! Now I can finally be done with this,_ Makoto thought.

“For how much?” She asked, believing that this would be the final question.

“¥1. I wasn’t gonna pay more than that for someone who wanted to sell something so desperately.”

The fact that the supposed final question raised more questions and invalidated what Makoto had thought was success was demoralizing, to say the least. It took Makoto down from the high that she got when she believed she had succeeded.

_I thought that I had finished the investigation and found evidence. But what would I have done if the investigation had ended there? Would I have turned Ren in? Could I have turned Ren in? Do I want to turn Ren in?_ Makoto asked herself. 

She knew the answer to each question. It was the same as what happened on Club Day. She wouldn’t have done anything. She wouldn’t have made a difference with her newfound revelations because of how useless she was to herself and to others. 

_Useless._ The word echoed through Makoto’s head.

Makoto knew that the word held some truth to it. She had failed to stop Kamoshida on her own; she needed Sae to do that. She had failed to even learn about Kamoshida’s activities; Ren was the one who alerted her to Kamoshida’s wrongdoings. Her uselessness even held her back. Her inability to speak to Ren held her back socially, even academically if you counted the homework assignments that had been turned in as they were due instead of early. 

Makoto pulled herself out of her head.

“You said he wanted to sell it desperately?” She asked dejectedly.

Her nerves had been replaced by shame.

“Yeah. Like he **needed** to get it off his hands. Doesn’t matter now. Deal’s done.” Iwai explained.

_He could’ve wanted to get rid of it because he had been caught,_ Makoto theorized.

She realized that she was slipping back into her tendency to suspect something. It made sense with Ren at the party to suspect something, but it was getting downright annoying. The tendency itself played into Makoto’s awareness of her own social ineptitude.

_Is that why I have so few friends? Because I end up suspecting something of all of them? No. It’s because I_ **_want_ ** _to suspect something. This is why you’re so fucking lonely, Makoto_ , she told herself.

“Thanks for the info, Iwai-san.” She said as she turned for the door.

“Hold up.” Iwai said, prompting Makoto to turn back to the counter. “Why so interested in the kid?”

“I don’t know.” 

It was the most honest Makoto had been with herself, or anyone, in a long time. 

Iwai shrugged, and nodded a goodbye. Makoto didn’t return it as she left.

Makoto exited Central Street. A feeling of being unwelcome washed over Makoto. She remembered why she had come to Shibuya in the first place.

_Make yourself useful and look around for suspicious activity,_ she told herself.

After her contemplation of her suspicions usually being unfounded, she only felt like she was wasting her time. She walked up and down the street several times, stopping to window shop and look out for something interesting. The most she saw were several buff men standing in front of an alleyway. 

_There’s a gym entrance in that alleyway, right? They’re probably just trying to get customers,_ Makoto concluded.

She passed Big Bang Burger, this time looking through the window. As her eyes perused the inside of the store, they were met by a familiar face.

Short black hair. Dark eyes. But no glasses. And his hair wasn’t messy, it was buzzed.

Makoto stared back at Yoshiro Takata.

His mouth stretched into an evil grin, and he got the attention of the other volleyball players sitting near him. He pointed at Makoto. They all turned to look at her. They began laughing. While Makoto couldn’t hear the laughs, the sight of them was sickening. There was no humor, no hilarity in the faces as they laughed. Only evil.

How did Makoto know it was evil? Yoshiro was giving her the same look that Kamoshida gave her when she was in his office. 

Makoto walked away from Big Bang Burger and immediately went home.

* * *

The phone ringing pulled Makoto away from her TV screen. The gritty action movie that was playing was temporary solace for Makoto, but the phone call had taken her away from that. She hoped that the caller had a good reason.

Makoto read the name of the caller. It was Haru.

_She wanted to talk to me over the phone rather than just messaging me. It must be important. It’s probably related to Ren. That’s all Haru talks to me about now. To be fair, it’s all I think about now,_ Makoto thought.

It rang a few more times, and finally stopped. 

**Haru Okumura:**

-I know that you’re there. Could you please call me back?

A minute passed

**Haru Okumura:**

-It’s important.

Another.

**Haru Okumura:**

-Fine. Ren wants you to know that he needs to talk to you to explain things. He’s really desperate. He also wanted you to give a legitimate response. That’s it. 

And another.

**Haru Okumura:**

-Makoto, I know that you’re reading these. It hurts that you’re not responding. But if you don’t want to hear what I have to say, then I’ll keep quiet and stay away.

_All you wanna talk about is Ren anyway. And I don’t deserve a friend,_ Makoto thought.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Ok.

No response from Haru. Makoto though she was fine with that. She pressed play on the movie. She found no comfort in it. 

* * *

**Monday, 5/16**

“Did you find anything, Niijima-senpai?” Eiji asked.

“Cause we got nothing.” Noriko said in a lazy imitation of Eiji.

“Do too!”

Noriko snickered. 

“Silence. I wasn’t able to find anything, but maybe I wasn’t looking hard enough. There was nothing suspicious, outside of the occasional shady person. But Shibuya’s always had those, so I don’t think that it means anything.” Makoto said affirmatively.

School and the student council were the only two things in Makoto’s life that were under her control. While the student council was constantly bickering like children, mainly Noriko provoking Eiji, they did respect Makoto. With school, she was less sure that she was in control. While her grades were the best in the school, what was the point? That was the only academic related question that Makoto hadn’t been able to answer during her time at Shujin.

“Well, get this: I found articles dating from February and March about drug trafficking in Shibuya.” Michiko said proudly.

“So it happened back in March. Case closed.” Noriko said as she picked at her fingernails.

While Makoto appreciated Noriko’s role on the student council, it still stumped her as to how Noriko actually got the position. She didn’t seem to care about anything that happened with the council.

“I don’t think so, Nori-chan.” Michiko said. “The articles were were written by one person: Kayo Murakami.”

“So?” Noriko questioned.

“I did a little digging on Murakami. She disappeared off of the face of the earth after the last of the articles were published. Even worse, the articles were deleted. I only found them through an archive.”

“Good work, Hora-san.” Eiji said, giving a thumbs up. “Niijima-senpai, what do you think about this?”

Makoto took a second to consider all of the information that they had.

_“I’m being threatened by people, and so are other students. A group in Shibuya is blackmailing us into working for them, and they’re threatening our families if we go to the police. Please help, I’m running out of options.” A group of people is doing the blackmailing, not just one person. And several students are being targeted, not just Dai. It’s fair to assume that the group only goes after students. The note never detailed what the work is. I could ask Dai about it. Finally, the group is powerful enough to make a valid threat against the families of the students. Could it be Yakuza? If it’s the same group that made Murakami disappear, then it’s a good guess. But then why did the articles get taken down? Yakuza clans typically don’t have connections to news organizations,_ Makoto thought.

“It’s interesting information. But we can’t do anything to help yet. We need more information. I’ll try going to Central Street again. Hora-san, if you can, please research if there was increased police activity in Shibuya after March. Also, please look more into Murakami. Any connections she had would be useful. Taira-san, please ask around among the students for any relevant information. Tanaka-san, research the history of Yakuza clans in Shibuya.”

“Got it. I’ll get started tonight.” Michiko said.

“I’ll start **now**.” Noriko said, seemingly one upping Michiko. 

Noriko whipped out her phone and began typing crazily.

“C’mon, Niijima-senpai! Lemme go to Shibuya!” Eiji whined.

“No. We may learn something important from the past.” Makoto said flatly.

“Ugh. Fine. But next time, I get to do the field work.” Eiji insisted.

“Probably not.” Noriko and Makoto said together.

* * *

**Wednesday, 5/18**

Makoto started the day by reading her notes from the past few days.

_5/16 _

_Ren_ _~~Amamiya~~ went straight home today. He left later for work, but I didn’t follow. _ ~~_Why am I still writing_~~

_5/17_

_~~Ren~~ ~~Ama~~ ~~screw it~~_ _Ren went straight home again._ _I wonder if he’s doing alright. ~~Why don’t you just ask him, Makoto? Just ask him and it will be okay.~~_

_Investigation Agenda_

  * _Question Suzui-san - SUCCESS_


  * ~~Question remaining volleyball team members (maybe)~~


  * ~~Follow/question Takamaki (strictly investigative purposes)~~


  * Follow/question Yoshizawa-san (strictly investigative purposes) - SUCCESS


  * Ask Haru about any changes in Amamiya’s behavior - SUCCESS


  * Investigate **Untouchable** \- SUCCESS


  * ~~Question Mishima~~
  * ~~Question Maruki~~
  * ~~Take a break~~
  * ~~Talk to Ren~~ ~~~~ ~~~~



* * *

The lack of a response from Haru or Makoto had been taking its toll on Ren. On Monday he had gone to work, only to ask Sojiro to let him leave early. Sojiro agreed worriedly, but hadn’t asked any questions. Tae had texted on Tuesday, asking ren to stop by. He texted back ‘No.’ and left it at that.

Wednesday was looking to be more of the same. Ryuji approached Ren after class ended.

“Wanna hang out?” He asked with a grin.

“Nah. You gotta be in the mood for that sorta thing, you know?” Ren replied.

“Man, stop being such a bummer. Why do you think I’m asking to hang out? I can tell something's wrong. You don’t have to talk about it, but it’d be good to get out of the house.” Ryuji said encouragingly.

While Ren was thankful for Ryuji, he didn’t show it.

“Fine. Where do you wanna go?”

“Big Bang Burger? It’s close to your place so you can go home and sulk if you really, really want to.” Ryuji said jokingly

The joke lightened the mood ever so slightly.

“Sulk, huh? Did you start reading books?” Ren remarked.

“Read books? No way. Couldn’t be me.” Ryuji joked.

They made their way out of Shujin and to the station. They got to Shibuya in a timely manner and quickly made their way to Big Bang Burger. The line was short, so they were able to quickly order. They were just sitting down a when a group of people entered. A group of people wearing Shujin gym outfits.

“Volleyball team. 12:00.” Ryuji whispered.

It was evident that Ryuji didn’t know what 12:00 meant because they were sitting parallel to the line that the volleyball team was standing in.

“Ryuji, it’s 3:00.”

“Volleyball team. 3:00.” Ryuji said, maintaining his perceived secrecy.

Ren looked over at the volleyball players. He spotted Yoshiro, and Dai. He didn’t give a flying fuck about the others. 

_Shit. I probably should’ve gotten more out of Ayumi, just to be safe._

Yoshiro caught Ren looking, and tapped Dai on the shoulder. Dai looked over to where Ren and Ryuji were sitting and gave a blank smile. 

_I’m 90% sure that Dai's head is full of air. I can guarantee it that he only got into Shujin for volleyball._

Dai and Yoshiro got the attention of the other volleyball players, who were just beginning to notice Ren.

“Ren, maybe we should get outta here…” Ryuji muttered out of the corner out of his mouth.

“Nah, they won’t fight us in a public restaurant.” Ren assured him. “Even if they did, we could take them.”

“Bro, it’s a six on two. How on earth- Oh! Hello, Takata-san. Funny seeing you here.” Ryuji said as Yoshiro and his friends came up behind Ren.

Ren knew Yoshiro and the volleyball team were behind him, but he didn’t want to look. It wasn’t because he was scared. It was because if he turned to look at Yoshiro, he would have to look upwards. That was a disadvantage.

“You two on a date?” Yoshiro sneered.

“Hey-" Ryuji began but was cut off by Ren motioning for Ryuji to shut up.

“Not a date. Not yet, at least.” Ren corrected Yoshiro. “The date part starts after Ayumi arrives.”

“You little shit…” Ren could feel Yoshiro’s rage from behind him.

_Do it. Assault me. In front of all these people. Ruin your life. Just like me._

“We were actually taking Ayumi here together. We plan on running a train on her later tonight.” Ren said with a smirk. 

An advantage of Ren’s research into English swear words and insults had also led to his discovery of many vulgar phrases. A lot of the phrases didn’t translate well into Japanese, so it was unlikely that anyone would understand Ren when he used one. The face Ryuji made told Ren that he didn't get it either. 

“What are you talking about?!” Yoshiro was fuming, even though it was obvious that he didn't know what Ren was talking about.

Ren stood up from his chair and turned around to face Yoshiro. They were only a few feet away from each other. The other people in Big Bang Burger had stopped eating, replacing the Shujin students from the last face off.

Ren said nothing to answer Yoshiro. He didn’t need to. He had the advantage.

“How ‘bout you go back to your **gay** dening club?!” Dai exclaimed proudly.

_Not only was that not funny, that was easily the most douchebag insult I’ve ever heard. Fuck this guy._

“I might have to. Ryuji and I have a gardening project to work on.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Dai asked, still believing that he was winning.

Ren reached behind him to the table to grab his drink cup with his left hand. He kept his eyes trained on Yoshiro. He knew that at least one punch would be thrown after what he was about to say.

“It’s simple.” Ren said, motioning to Yoshiro. “We’ll be planting seeds in Ayumi.”

Ren was right. A punch was thrown. A very sloppy and telegraphed punch at that.

_That joke about Ayumi must’ve really gotten to him. That punch was fucking terrible._

Ren easily sidestepped Yoshiro, raising his hand with the drink as he did so. He splashed the drink onto Yoshiro’s face, causing Yoshiro to close his eyes. His outstretched punching hand landed on Ren’s food tray. The pressure on the tray and the lack of friction between the table and the tray resulted in the tray sliding forward. Yoshiro, with nothing to support his weight, fell face first into the table.

_That impact won’t be enough to injure him. Just enough for a forehead bruise, and more than enough for eternal humiliation._

“Holy shit, you killed him!” Ryuji said in amazement as he ate a French fry. 

“Let’s just go, Ryuji.” Ren said, motioning for Ryuji to get up. 

Yoshiro was starting to get up, but he was still dazed and rubbing his head. Ren began to lead Ryuji away from the war zone, but a shove from Dai ended that. Furiously, Ren turned back, ready to throw a punch.

_Careful about who you fight, Ren. You can get back at him in other ways._

“Yeah? Yeah? What ya gonna do?” Dai said tauntingly as he shuffled his feet.

_He’s ready to fight. Too bad._

“We’re gonna leave. We actually have **two** gardening projects to attend to.” Ren remarked, before quickly leading Ryuji out of Big Bang Burger.

Ren quickly began walking towards his apartment, but Ryuji followed him.

“What’d you mean by two gardening projects?” He asked in amazement.

“The first gardening project was Yoshiro’s mom, right? So who’s someone who’s close to Dai?”

“Um… I think I’ve seen him with that Eiko chick a few times. I’ve heard a few rumors that they just started dating.” Ryuji said, scratching his head as he walked.

“Bingo.” 

“Bingo? The hell does that mean?” 

Ren made a note to not use English expressions when necessary.

“Exactly. It means exactly.” Ren explained with a sigh. 

“So… you gonna put the moves on Eiko?” Ryuji said, nudging Ren with his elbow.

“I’ll do what I must.” Ren said solemnly.

“Dude… that was so corny.” Ryuji said with a laugh.

_I thought it sounded badass…_

“My bad.” Ren said.

“It’s all good. Good luck with Eiko. Hopefully you had fun today. See ya later, Renny.” Ryuji said as he turned to go in the other direction.

_It wasn't fun. The point where my humiliation of Yoshiro becomes fun rather than a defense mechanism is the day that I fully accept that I am a terrible person._

Ren waved a goodbye. He went back to his apartment for the night.

* * *

_5/18 _

~~_Amamiya_ ~~ _Ren went to Big Bang Burger with Sakamoto. A few volleyball players, including Takata, entered shortly after. I saw what looked like a physical altercation happen inside. Ren and Sakamoto left quickly after._ ~~_After the look Takata gave me the other day, I can’t help but hope he was hurt._ _Why am I still writing these? Why am I still following him? Why any of this? I don’t know. That’s your answer for everything, isn't it, Makoto? “I don’t know.” What do you know, Miss Student Council President?_~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a line for Ren to say to Yoshiro that was so vulgar, so disgusting, so utterly disgraceful that I hope it never sees the light of day in full. I’ll leave it to the imagination: Ayumi Takata and burger wrappings.
> 
> The plot thickens. 
> 
> Holy effin' shit! 100 kudos and 100k words!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a wonderful day.


	20. On Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How much do I not give a fuck?  
>  Let me show you right now 'fore you give it up_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title is "How Do You Sleep?"

**Thursday, 5/19**

“Guess who texted me?” Ann asked Ren a few seconds after the lunch bell ended.

Ren was still trying to pull himself out of the boredom that Kawakami had left behind with her lesson.

“Ryuji?”

“No…” Ann said with a nervous laugh.

_Is Ryuji texting Ann? Damn. He’s doing better than me at this point._

“Alright. Who?” Ren asked.

“Kitagawa-kun.”

“He wants to try again for his painting?”

“He said, ‘I’d like to attempt another painting. Would you be willing to visit the atelier this afternoon? Feel free to bring your companions.’”

“You gonna go?”

“Yeah. You wanna come with? It’d be weird if it was just me and Kitagawa.”

_He was a little creepy last time. Ann shouldn’t have to put up with that after what she’s been through. I’ll say something to Kitagawa._

“I’ll go. Wanna bring Ryuji and Haru?”

“Sure. I’ll text the group.”

Both of them pulled out their phones.

**GRAVY**

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Anyone want to go to Kitagawa’s with Ren and I for another painting session?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Yes!

_That was a quick response. He probably just wants to hear some music._

**Haru Okumura:**

-I would love to! Thank you for invitation.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-No problem. Everyone meet at the school gates after class.

Ann and Ren both put away their phones.

“You think Kitagawa will get the painting that he wants today?” Ren asked.

“I hope so. He seemed really upset last time.”

“Yeah. He’ll probably finish the painting today.” Ren said optimistically.

“I guess… wanna grab some lunch?” Ann asked, changing the subject.

“Sure.” Ren agreed.

* * *

Ren and Ann were waiting just outside the gate when Ryuji walked up.

“‘Sup, guys?”

Ren and Ann, who were already chatting, turned.

“Hey, Ryuji.” Ann said.

Ren simply nodded. Ryuji stood next to Ren, and nudged him with his elbow.

“How’s Operation Gardening Project going?” Ryuji said with a smirk.

_Operation Gardening Project? Is that what we’re gonna be calling it? That name is awful._

“Haven’t started.” Ren said flatly.

Ryuji gave a disappointed look.

“Operation Gardening Project?” Ann questioned with a suspicious look.

“Nothing!” Ryuji quickly said.

Before Ann could inquire further, Haru arrived.

“Hello, everyone. Shall we be going?”

“Yes! Definitely yes.” Ryuji said.

_He really doesn’t want to explain the revenge plot to Ann, even though it’s not that big of a deal._

The group began the trip to Madarame’s atelier.

* * *

The shack hadn’t changed much since Ren’s last visit. The only difference was with Yusuke himself. He was slightly thinner, and his eyes had noticeable bags under them. 

_He needs a break. There has to be something going on behind the scenes. No one would let themselves look that depleted under normal circumstances._

After he had been introduced to Haru and reminded of everyone’s names, Yusuke led the group to the same room they had used the previous time. Ryuji made sure to grab three stools before he went into the room. Before they went in, Ren stopped Yusuke. He motioned for Ann, Haru, and Ryuji to enter anyways. They did so, and Ren pulled Yusuke out of earshot of anyone in the other room.

“What is the meaning of this?” Yusuke asked calmly.

“Two things. One: are you alright?”

“I’ve never been better. Today I’ll be creating art, so how could I be anything but wonderful?” Yusuke said.

_Bullshit._

“Uh huh… I mean, you look a little frail.”

“Preposterous!” Yusuke swung his arm out for emphasis.

_He does that when he gets serious. That’s a weird habit._

Ren sighed.

“Kitagawa… Do you want a sandwich or something? You look extremely thin.”

“I’m in the condition that is necessary to create art. Now, if you’ll excuse-” Yusuke made a move to walk past Ren.

Ren stepped in the way.

“That’s the second thing. About your art creating process. Please just try to not say weird things around Ann. She shouldn't have to deal with you saying things like that.” He explained.

“I am assuming you’re referring to my lust for Takamaki-San.” Yusuke said nonchalantly.

_How can anyone say something like that? Have some self awareness._

“Yeah… just keep the lust talk to a minimum.”

“I will try.”

“No. You will. Or else we leave.” Ren said assertively.

“Very well.” Yusuke said, walking past Ren back to the room.

Ren did the same, and took a seat on the stool in between Ryuji and Haru against the wall. Besides the additional stool for Haru, the setup of the room was the same. Yusuke was placing the speaker on top of the cabinet.

“Hey, Kitagawa-kun? That song you played last time? It was really good.” Ann said with a warm smile.

Yusuke didn’t look up from his phone.

“Not good enough. Tell me, Takamaki-san. What song do you think would inspire lu-” Yusuke started, before looking over to Ren.

Ren glared.

“Ahem… what song do you think would inspire… passion?”

“I dunno. Maybe something like the last song? Maybe a little more upbeat?” Ann suggested.

“Hmmm… perhaps the total opposite of the previous song will do.” Yusuke dismissively said.

“Oh.” Ann had a disappointed look on her face.

Yusuke sat down on his stool.

“I would like to remind everyone that silence is preferred.” Yusuke said.

Ryuji, Ren, and Haru all nodded. Ann did the same as she got into the same pose from the previous session.

“It seems that we are ready to begin.”

Yusuke pressed play on his phone. As soon as he did, a bassy sound erupted from the speaker. It sounded like agony, like pain. Hearing it felt like being punched in the gut. The sound rolled up and down a few times, before setting into a rhythm. Some percussion joined the disgusting bass. 

“Oh my.” Haru said, obviously struggling to listen to the music.

“Man, what the eff is this sh- ow!” Ren elbowed Ryuji to keep him quiet.

Ryuji’s interruption didn’t matter. Yusuke was already focused in on the canvas, his brush gently flicking across it. With his pace, it seemed like more of a test than a focused attempt at true art.

The song continued it’s ear torture. The rhythm that was maintained by the bass and the percussion now had a voice over it, the same voice that was rapping for the majority of Runaway. The lyrics to Runaway had been vulgar, but the expletives had an underlying beauty to them. The lyrics to the new song were just as vulgar, but had no beauty. The song itself had no beauty. 

_This was made to offend the people. After a few bars, fuck has been used three times. I’m barely understanding this._

The lyrics, from Ren’s translation, only got more and more offensive. While he missed a lot of the filler words, the obscenities being used did not go over his head.

_It sounds like this song was made for people not to listen to it. I don’t think there’s any context where it’s appropriate to play this song, especially not while someone’s painting._

The song continued. The vocalist halted his cadence, and repeated a phrase.

_‘On sight! On sight!’ The fuck does that mean?_

The assault on the ears stopped altogether for what sounded like a recording of an old song. It was low quality audio, but still very beautiful.

_Please be the rest of the song, please please ple-_

Ren’s thoughts were cut off by the bass coming back. The vocalist returned, his lyrics even more vulgar. 

_All I caught was ‘Dick in a mouth’ and a bunch of swear words. If Yusuke paints to this, what the fuck is wrong with him?_

The instrumental of the song simplified, with the drums and the bass dropping away. All that remained was the repetitive rhythm from before, now being performed by a high pitched synth. The vocalist repeated ad libs. The song was building, and when it finally reached it’s climax, it was horrifying. The bass unloaded itself into Ren’s ears, making him believe he was having a heart attack. But just as quickly as the bass came, it left. After a few more seconds, and a few snare rolls, the music stopped.

_Only about two minutes. If that was as long as Runaway, I think I would’ve cried tears of agony._

Ren looked over at Haru. She was sitting straight up, with an obviously fake smile plastered across her face. 

_She’s hiding the pain._

Ren looked over at Ryuji. He was staring at the ground, looking like he was having nightmares.

“You good?” Ren said weakly.

“No. Definitely not.” Was all that Ryuji said.

“How ‘bout you?” Ren said to Haru.

No response. It was like she was in a trance. 

“Haru?”

“Oh! Sorry, Ren-kun. I guess I just zoned out a little.” Haru said nervously.

“Understandable.” Ren said before looking over to Yusuke and Ann.

Yusuke had a **very** rough looking painting that Ren couldn’t call completed. While the painting from the Runaway session was refined and clean-cut, this one was a mess. It was a very messy portrayal of Ann that Ren was sure wouldn’t be up to par with Yusuke’s expectations for himself.

And he was right.

“Yet again, I have achieved little but failure.” Yusuke said with a sigh.

He went to grab the painting and toss it, but his arm gave out while tossing the canvas. The canvas simply dropped to the floor. Yusuke’s weakness was only becoming more apparent.

“Want me to order some sushi?” Ren casually asked.

“I must not reward failure.” Yusuke said solemnly, staring at the empty easel.

_Food is a reward? What the fuck?! If Akechi is actually investigating Madarame, I’ll be surprised if he finds nothing._

“Uh, Kitagawa-kun… you definitely look like you could use something to eat. It’s still pretty early in the afternoon. How about we get some food and try another painting?” Ann kindly suggested.

“There will be neither. I do not wish to waste any more of your time with my ineptitude.” 

“Oh, Kitagawa-kun, you’re not wasting-” Haru began.

“You deserve compensation. I would like to extend tickets to Sensei’s gallery that is being held from the twenty-second into June.”

“That’s very kind of you, Kitagawa-kun, but we-” Haru was cut off again.

“Perhaps an examination of true passion in art together will help me get results.”

“Uh… sure?” Ann said with a nervous laugh.

“Kitagawa-kun, could we have some time to decide?” Haru asked.

“Of course, but I urge you not to pass up this opportunity.”

“Sure, dude.” Ryuji said as he stood up and left the room.

The other members of GRAVY followed. Once they were outside of the room, Haru started things off.

“If you guys would like to go to the gallery, I could acquire extra tickets.”

“But we just got free ones!” Ryuji protested.

“But we should pay to see the art that Madarame worked so hard on.” Haru argued.

_I don’t think he needs the money, and I don’t think he deserves it, given Yusuke’s condition._

“Haru, I don’t think that Madarame needs the money. Besides, how would Kitagawa feel if we just turned down his offer and bought our own tickets?” Ann said.

“Hm… that’s a good point. But do we really want to go?”

“Of course! I’m tryna get cultured and shit!” Ryuji said excitedly.

_Fuck yeah, Ryuji. That’s why badasses go to art galleries. Getting cultured and shit._

“Same.” Ren said.

“I guess I would like to see some of Madarame’s art…” Ann admitted.

“Then it’s settled? We’re all in favor of accepting Kitagawa-kun’s offer?” Haru asked.

“Looks like it.” Ren said.

“Great. Let’s go back in.”

The group went back into the room. Yusuke was still dejectedly staring at the easel.

“Hey, Kitagawa-kun?” Ann said. Yusuke looked up at her. “We’d love to go to the gallery.”

Yusuke smiled.

“Terrific. I believe I have several tickets in the cabinet.” He said, standing up and walking over to the supplies cabinet.

“I already have two tickets, Kitagawa-kun.” Haru exclaimed.

“Mhm.”

Yusuke searched through the middle drawer of the cabinet, eventually pulling out two tickets.

“I’m sorry, but could we have another? I just remembered someone who told me that she wanted to go to the gallery.”

_She. Haru said she. Could it be Makoto? Please be Makoto._

“Of course.”

Yusuke procured another ticket, and handed the three tickets to Ren. 

“Thanks.”

Yusuke nodded.

“Kitagawa-kun, do you still want me to model for you?” Ann asked.

“Yes… but not today. It can wait for after the gallery. What day do you think you’ll be visiting?”

“You said it opens the twenty-second? That’s this Sunday. Can everyone come then?” Ren asked.

“I’m free.” Ryuji said.

“Same here.” Ann agreed.

“Me too.” Haru said.

“Perfect. Sunday it is.”

“Wonderful. I’ll see you then. Until then, I must… practice.” Yusuke said timidly.

_He doesn’t mean practice, does he? He’s gonna starve himself or some shit._

“Wanna come grab dinner with us?” Ryuji asked out of nowhere.

_Good on Ryuji for noticing how weak Yusuke is. We might have to force a sandwich down his throat if he looks like this on Sunday._

“I must decline. Sense will be returning soon, and I must be here to greet him.”

“Suit yourself. See ya, Kitagawa.” Ryuji said before leaving the room.

Ann and Haru both waved goodbyes and left. Yusuke nodded in return. He went over to the cabinet to organize art supplies, but turned around to see Ren still there.

“Is there a reason you’re still here?” He asked calmly.

“Care to answer a few questions?”

“If they do not pry too much, I will comply.” Yusuke said.

“How’s Madarame as your sensei? Is he fair?”

“Sensei is kind. He shows me how to achieve true hart while remaining harsh enough to not let me deviate from my path.

“Harsh how?”

“He… reminds me when I deviate.” Yusuke’s eyes flickered.

“How does he remind you?”

“...I must ask you to leave. I look forward to Sunday.” Yusuke said before approaching Ren and giving him a gentle shove out of the room.

The door quickly closed and was locked. Ren usually didn’t forgive people who shoved him, but Yusuke was justified.

_I did pry a little… but it’s for Yusuke’s safety. Something is clearly wrong here. But why is Yusuke protecting Madarame? He did say that Madarame raised him. Is that it? Does Yusuke feel like Madarame’s his father so he can’t betray him? That’s fucked._

Ren walked over to the door to Madarame’s study. He tried the handle. It was locked again. 

_I wonder if Akechi’s found anything… if he has, maybe I’ll be a little nicer to him._

Ren walked away from the door, down the hallway, and out of the shack. The other members of GRAVY were waiting outside.

“What took ya?” Ryuji asked.

“I was painting Kitagawa while we listened to Mongolia throat singing.” Ren said plainly.

“Fine then, keep your secrets.” Ryuji said with a laugh. “Ya guys wanna grab dinner?”

“Can’t. I have a night shoot later.” Ann said.

Out of the corner of Ren’s eye, he saw Haru checking her phone. She looked up nervously.

“Neither can I. I have business to attend to.”

Ryuji looked at Ren pleadingly.

“Sorry. I got work.” Ren said apologetically.

“Ah, shit.” 

“How about we get dinner together before the gallery on Sunday?” Haru suggested.

“That sounds fun!” Ann said.

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji said enthusiastically.

“I’ll go.” Ren added.

“Great! I’ll text everyone on Sunday.” Haru said. “I have to go now. Goodbye, and thanks for the fun time!” 

Haru walked away. Ann also had to leave, so she said her goodbyes and left. Ryuji and Ren were alone.

“Have you really not started Operation Gardening Project?”

“Dude, no. This shit takes time. I don’t even know where to find the Takao girl.” 

“Try the courtyard. Most students eat there.”

“That’s like finding needle in a haystack.” Ren said dismissively.

“It’s like finding a needle in a haystack and then getting paid billions for it.” Ryuji said excitedly. “Just imagine the look on Dai’s face!”

“Fine. I’ll try to find her. Don’t get your hopes up. And it’s not like we have a deadline for embarrassing Dai.”

“True, true.” Ryuji said.

“I gotta get going, Ryuji. Duty calls.”

“Dude, some of the shit you say is so corny, ya know?”

_That’s the point. I don’t think anyone actually says ‘Duty calls’ seriously._

“Yep. See ya, Ryuji.” Ren said before walking away.

“Bye, Ren!” Ryuji called back.

* * *

Makoto chose not to follow Ren again after seeing him with Ann at the school gate. She was no longer following Ren to figure out if he was a criminal or not, but following him to find an opportunity to talk to him. She wasn’t sure if she was capable of it. 

Makoto spent her free afternoon walking up and down Shibuya again. The few observations she made were the volleyball players looking at her. She recognized them by the Shujin gym uniforms that they wore outside of school. This time, they weren’t in Big Bang Burger. Three volleyball players were spread out on Central Street. Each time Makoto had passed one, she would glance at them. They were always staring at here.

_They know how much of a failure you are, Miss President,_ Makoto thought to herself.

She reminded herself of the information that she had about the situation with Dai Shirai.

_Shirai, along with his friends, is being blackmailed by an organization. I believe Shirai’s on the volleyball team. His friends are likely the other volleyball team members,_ Makoto concluded.

After a few trips up and down Central Street, Makoto approached one of the volleyball players. He held his stare from the moment she began walking towards him.

“Hello, Niijima-senpai.” The boy said unnervingly.

“Hello. I was wondering if you were a friend of Dai Shirai?”

“I am.”

“Are you being blackmailed by a group in Shibuya?”

“Nope. Not me.”

Makoto failed to pay attention to the boy’s body language and facial expressions as she considered the lack of information.

“Do you know any students who are being blackmailed?”

“Can’t say I do. But I’ve heard the rumors. Don’t worry Niijima-senpai. I’m sure you’ll find **something** if you keep searching.” The boy said with an eerie grin.

“Thanks for your help.” Makoto said before walking away.

She resumed her repetitious investigation of Central Street. She only decided to call it a day when she noticed her stomach grumbling. She went home for the night.

* * *

As Makoto was preparing her dinner, her phone beeped. 

**Haru Okumura:**

-Mako-chan, would you still like to go the Madarame gallery? I know that I said I would stay away, but I would really like for you to accompany me.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I want to go, but I’m not sure if I can. I’ve been busy.

**Haru Okumura:**

-I know what you’re busy with. Please just fix things with Ren-kun. It’s incredibly frustrating to see you both like this.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-It’s not that simple.

**Haru Okumura:**

-It is that simple. “Hey, Ren. I’m ready to hear you side of the story.” “That’s great Makoto. I’ve really wanted to talk to you…” That’s what will happen. It’s quick. It’s easy. You’ll be able to spend time with Ren rather than following him. Just talk to him.

Makoto thought back to earlier in the day when she had stood by the school gate, waiting for Ren to emerge. Emerge he did. With Takamaki. They were talking and looked happy together. Or at least, Ann looked happy. Ren had the same look on his face that he had while Makoto conducted her investigation. It was emotionless and stoic. Makoto didn’t know what Ren and Ann were talking about, but she didn’t need to.

Makoto read Haru’s text again. A scenario where she had spoken to Ren earlier played out in her head.

_“Hey, Ren. I was hoping to talk to you.” Makoto said._

_“No way. He’s mine!” Ann said, defensively standing in front of Ren. “And I’m sure he doesn’t want to talk to_ **_you_ ** _of all people.”_

_Ren hugged Ann from behind._

_“Of course I don’t want to talk to her, Ann-chan. She’s just the failed student council president who can only waste people’s time and money.” Ren said flirtily to Ann._

_He pulled Ann into a kiss, mocking Makoto. As they kissed, Ann glared at Makoto. She pulled out of the kiss._

_“Hey, don’t you have someone else to annoy? Like your sister?” She said with a sneer._

_“That’s right, Takamaki-san.” Sae said as she stepped around the school gate._

_“Sis?!”_

_“That’s right, Makoto. I’m here to stop you from ruining everyone’s good time. Come on, I have to keep you away from the happy people.”_

_“Sis, please…” Makoto said weakly._

_Tears were forming in her eyes._

_“Quit your begging. All you do is take my money and beg for more. What would dad think of you if he saw who you’ve become?!” Sae said angrily._

_“That’s right, Makoto. Your father would hate you!” Ann added._

_Makoto was starting to cry._

_“I just w-wanted to talk to Ren.” Makoto managed to spit out._

_“They don’t want you wasting their time, Makoto! Can’t you see that?! Just let them go back to Ren’s apartment and be happy.” Sae said._

_“That’s right, Sae-san. I’m gonna make Ren very happy at his apartment. That’s something you could never do!” Ann said with a mocking laugh._

_“P-please… just let me-”_

_Sae slapped Makoto. Makoto fell to the ground._

_“Get it through your head, Makoto! Ren wants nothing to do with you! All you’ll do is ruin things for him. You’re just a leech! You know what?! I want nothing to do with you! Why do you think I haven’t come back yet?! I don’t want to deal with your bullshit!”_

_Makoto was sobbing._

_“Ann, let me say something.” Ren said as he slipped away from Ann._

_Makoto looked through the tears at Ren. While he was blurry, she could still make out his features. He leaned forward, only inches away from Makoto’s face, and grinned. It comforted Makoto and made her feel safe._

_“I. Want. Nothing. To. Do. With. You.” Ren said plainly._

_With that, he pushed Makoto away. She fell backwards to the ground from her kneeling position. She didn’t try to get up. She didn’t want to get up._

_“I’m done helping you, Makoto. Get yourself up.” Sae said as she walked away._

_The sobbing was uncontrollable._

_“Not doing to well, are you, Niijima-san?” A male voice asked._

_Makoto looked to find the source of the voice. Standing on the steps to Shujin was Suguru Kamoshida. He began walking down the steps. With every step he took Makoto’s heart began to beat faster. She sobbed harder, making it difficult to breath. She was almost choking as Kamoshida stood over her._

_“You can be useful to me, Makoto.” Kamoshida said with an evil grin._

_Kamoshida began to-_

Makoto’s phone was ringing. She quickly answered to dispel any remaining thoughts of Kamoshida.

“Hello?” She shakily asked.

“Mako-chan, are you alright? You weren’t responding to my texts.” Haru’s kind voice said through the phone. 

“I um… yeah. I’m fine.” Makoto said.

She felt dried tears on her cheeks. Her imagination had been so captivating that she hadn’t noticed when the tears had rolled down.

“Hm… well, I was originally texting to ask if you wanted to go to the gallery with me and the other members of GRAVY.”

“I-I’m sorry, Haru. I can’t. I can’t face Ren.”

“Mako-chan, of course you can! Just talk to him!” Haru protested.

“It’s not that simple! H-he’ll-”

“It is that simple! Just do it, and you’ll see!”

“No!”

“Makoto, if you really want to keep acting like this, I won’t stop you. But I won’t put up with this anymore. I can’t approve of your behavior.”

“Fine! Then stay away for good!” Makoto yelled.

Haru let out a deep sigh.

“Goodbye, Makoto.”

Haru hung up. 

Makoto threw out what she had been preparing for dinner. She immediately went to her room and locked the door. The lock wasn’t to stop the absent Sae from coming in. It was keep the world away from Makoto.

* * *

**Friday, 5/20**

“The scores just came out!” Mishima yelled into classroom 2-D.

Ren looked up from his notes. He had taken the lunch period to study, but had found little success.

“Wanna check our scores?” Ann asked.

“No.” Ren said.

“But you’ll go anyway, right?” Ann said in teasing tone.

“Yep.” Ren said as he stood up.

“How do you think you did?” Ann asked.

“Fine.”

“Ren, I’m trying to socialize with you.” Ann scolded Ren as she said it.

“I… yeah. My bad. I’m just tired.”

“Uh huh. Tired.” Ann didn’t believe him.

“Yep. Very tired. I was playing games with Ryuji.” Ren said blandly.

“Go see Maruki after school. You seem a lot happier every time you talk to him.” Ann commanded.

“I’ll consider it.”

“No. You will. Do I have to come with you to make sure you talk to him?”

“No, mom.” Ren mumbled.

“What was that?”

“No, Ann.”

“Great! Now let’s go check our grades.” She said as she took the lead and walked out of the classroom.

Ren followed. The other Shujin students were pouring into the halls. Ren stuck close to Ann. They went down the flight of stairs and went to the bulletin board that held the scores, but were unable to get close enough to examine the board. The crowd of students around them were all itching to see their own accomplishments.

“Looks like we’ll be waiting in line for the rest of lunch… just when I was getting to dessert.” Ann pouted.

Ren looked at her.

“Not on my watch.” He mumbled. He raised his voice. “The transfer student! He’s coming!”

The crowd immediately parted around Ren.

“After you.” Ren gestured for Ann to go to the board.

“Uh, thanks.” Ann awkwardly said as she walked towards the board.

Ren approached the board, blocking out the whispers around him. When he finally reached it, he checked the third year scores before the second year scores.

_Makoto’s on top. Good for her. And if I go down a little… there he is. Yoshiro didn’t do too bad. Twenty-fourth in his grade level is pretty good. If a go down a little more… no not a little. A lot. Fuck it. Down the whole list. There he is! Dai in dead last. At least he’s good at volleyball._

As Ren was moving over to the second year list, a voice called out from the crowd.

“Yo! Ren! Could ya get my score for me?!” Ryuji yelled.

“No problem!” Ren called back.

_At the top we have… blah, blah, don’t know her, or him, or him, hey, that’s me. Six is pretty good. Hopefully Kobayakawa will like that._

Ren scanned the list for familiar names. Ann was around the midpoint with Mishima. Eiko Takao was a a little below the average. And with the seventh worst score among second years, the man himself, Ryuji Effin’ Sakamoto.

_Scores don’t reflect intelligence. Except for Dai. His score is on point._

“Well?! What is it?!” Ryuji asked from the crowd.

_Even if scores don’t reflect intelligence, this probably isn’t a number that Ryuji would want for me to yell for everyone to hear._

“I’ll tell you later!”

Ren backed away from the board. Ann did the same.

“Happy with your score?” Ren asked.

Ann shrugged. 

“As I’ll ever be. It’s good enough.”

“Cool. We should probably get out of here.”

“Definitely.”

The crowd parted again to let Ren pass. As much as he was growing to dislike the effects of the rumors, there were some perks. Ren and Ann made it out of the crowd to find Ryuji.

“Ya got the score?” Ryuji asked.

Ren glanced at Ann nervously.

“What?” Ryuji was growing impatient.

Ren leaned over and whispered Ryuji’s score to him.

“Oh. Oh shit. Thanks for keeping it quiet.”

“You know everyone can see it anyways, right?” Ann asked.

“Yeah. But it would’ve been catastrophic if Ren yelled that number for **everyone** to hear.”

“If you say so. Ren, should we get back to class?”

“Sorry. I figured I’d pay the pig a visit.” Ren said.

“The pig?”

“Our principal.”

“Oh.” Ann said with a laugh. “I definitely see it.”

“Holy shit, you’re right!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Whatever. Anyway, see you in class Ann. See ya later, Ryuji.”

They both waved a goodbye as Ren went in the direction of the principal’s office. The halls were mostly empty, due to most of the students going to check their scores. Ren reached Kobayakawa’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Kobayakawa’s voice said from the other side.

Ren opened the door. The office remained unchanged from when Ren’s semi-orientation. Kobayakawa was sitting in his chair, using his computer. Ren didn’t want to look at the computer screen because, like everyone at Shujin, had suspicions of Kobyakawa’s all but confirmed cooperation with Kamoshida.

“Take a seat, Amamiya-kun.” Kobayakawa said.

Ren took the middle of three chairs on his side of Kobayakawa’s desk.

“What brings you to my office today?”

“I just thought that I should check in. I am the criminal student, and exams just happened.”

“Ah, yes. The exams. And your record. I saw that you placed sixth among second years.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m happy with your results, Amamiya-kun. I trust that you’re still studying with Niijima-san?”

_Oh shit. I forgot about that. That’s not good. Or maybe it is… I could tell him that we aren’t studying and that I would’ve done better on the test. Then he’ll make her study with me. I could talk to her._

“No. She didn’t want to continue.” Ren said stoically.

“A shame. You know, it was her idea for the study sessions.” Kobayakawa looked disappointed.

“Bitch, what?!”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, sorry. I said, ‘Itch, huh?’” Ren reached over his shoulder to scratch his back. “My back has been itching all morning. I think I might have a rash.”

“Oh, well… perhaps you should see the nurse.” Kobayakawa looked very uncomfortable. “As I was saying, it was Niijima-san’s idea for you two to study together.”

“Huh. The more you know.” Ren said blankly.

Kobayakawa chuckled.

“Education… isn’t it wonderful? Anyways, I’d like for you to continue your academic excellence through the rest of the semester and into the next one. Are you capable of that?”

“I can hold out for few more months, tops.” Ren said in a quieter tone.

“I’m glad to hear it. Have a good day, Amamiya-kun.” 

_He misheard me. How convenient._

Ren thanked Kobayakawa and left the office. Once outside, he stopped to consider what Kobayakawa had revealed. 

_It was Makoto who wanted the study sessions to happen. She wanted to engage with me. She wanted to keep me busy. She wanted to make sure I did well at Shujin. She cares about me._ **_Cared_ ** _about me. Because it was Makoto’s idea, that means that Kobayakawa won’t force me and her into more study sessions. It’s for the best. While I need to talk to Makoto, I refuse to force her, or anyone, into anything, even if it’s just talking. Then I’d be stooping to_ **_his_ ** _level._

Ren walked back to class.

* * *

The end of classes came quicker than Ren thought it would. Thoughts of Makoto, Ryuji, Yusuke, the volleyball team, and test scores came and went, keeping him distracted from whatever bullshit Ushimaru was spewing. The bell signaled the end of classes, and Ann’s cue to tell Ren to visit Maruki.

“You’re gonna go see Maruki, right?”

“Yeah. And I when I get home tonight, could you make me some dinosaur chicken nuggets, mom? Pleeease?” Ren sarcastically asked.

Ann laughed.

“Point taken. But it’s for your own good. Go see Maruki.”

“Fine. See ya later, Ann.”

They waved goodbye to each other as Ren left the classroom. As he was making his way to the practice building, a familiar face popped up at his side.

“On your way to Maruki, huh?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah. Ann’s pretty much forcing me to go.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I guess not. But I really don’t feel like going.”

“Then don’t go. Simple as that.”

_Ryuji, you can’t apply Sakamoto’s Law of Homework to this situation. ‘If Ryuji Sakamoto is not in the mood for homework, he may save it for a later date or not do it at all.’_

“Hey, why’re you going this way?” Ren asked.

“Me? Oh, I was also going to see the doc.”

“Girl trouble?”

“Worse. Track team’s back.”

“And you wanna seduce the captain’s mom?”

Ryuji laughed.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Eff that, definitely not. He actually asked me to go see him to talk about it.”

_It’s good that Maruki is looking out for the students._

“Huh. That gives me my excuse.”

“Glad I could help.” Ryuji said with a grin.

Ren laughed.

“Thanks. Good luck with Maruki.”

“Good luck explaining to Ann. See ya, Ren.”

Ren waved a goodbye as he went in a separate direction from Ryuji. He didn’t want to go back through the classroom building because Ann was likely still their, so he stayed in the practice building for a bit before heading home before work.

* * *

Ryuji took a deep breath.

_You can do this! You’re Ryuji! The Ryuji!_ He told himself.

He opened the door to the nurse’s office. Maruki was sitting on a chair inside. He stood up as Ryuji entered.

“Ah, Sakamoto-kun. Thank you for taking me up on my offer. I wasn’t sure if you would.” Maruki said, extending a hand for Ryuji to shake.

“I like surprising people, doc.” Ryuji said, accepting the handshake.

The two sat down.

“Interesting… so, Sakamoto-kun. You’re aware of why I asked you here, correct?”

“Yeah. A few kids are reforming the track team and they got a coach or something.”

“Exactly. I was asked to sponsor the club, and I was surprised when your name wasn’t on the list of students that I was given.” Maruki chuckled. “I figured you’d be the one reforming the club. Believe it or not, but a few of the other teachers had some nice things to say about your ability.”

_Ushimaru? Definitely not. Chuono? Hopefully not. Kawakami? Maybe. Hopefully. She’s definitely my favorite. What I would give to be in that class… shit! Focus, Ryuji!_ Ryuji reminded himself.

“Well… the guys never asked me. They probably don’t want the guy who took the track team with him to do it again.”

“Is that what happened? You took the track team down with you?” Maruki asked.

“No. It was that bastard, Kamoshida.” Ryuji could feel himself heating up. He took a deep breath and calmed down before speaking again. “He provoked me and shit. Oh, sorry for the language, doc.”

Maruki smiled.

“Use whatever words you wish to convey your feelings. I know that Kamoshida provoked you. He admitted to it during interogation. Your file’s been altered to say that. I was asking because I wanted to know if you **believed** that you took the track team down with you.”

_They interrogated Kamoshida about me? Damn,_ Ryuji thought.

“Part of me does, ya know? I mean, how could I not think that way? I let the anger get the best of me, and look where it got me.”

“Where was that?”

“I was Shujin’s resident delinquent. But Renny kinda took that tittle…”

_Am I unhappy that Ren took my spot as the troubled kid? No. I always hated how much the other kids whisper about me. I don’t miss it,_ Ryuji thought.

“And where are you now?” Maruki asked.

“I’m… what’s the word? I’m at… a crossroad?” Ryuji looked to Maruki for confirmation. Maruki nodded. “I’m at a crossroad.”

“I’m assuming that the crossroad is the choice of joining the reformed track team or not?”

Ryuji nodded.

“I’d have to put up with guys getting at me for what happened, at least for a bit, but I’d be running competitively again. That would make my mom happy. I might be able to get a scholarship or something. That would make her **really** happy.”

“And what’s the other option?”

“Don’t join the track team. Stick with Ren and the rest of GRAVY-“

“I’m sorry for cutting you off, but your club’s called GRAVY?” Maruki asked dumbfoundedly.

Ryuji laughed.

“Pretty cool, right? Ren came up with it. ‘Gardeners Raging Against…’ shit I forget the rest.” 

“I never thought I’d here about raging gardeners.” Maruki said with a chuckle.

“Heh, yeah. We don’t rage at all, I just think Ren wanted the acronym to be something funny. He’s strange like that.”

“He is certainly different from the other students I’ve spoken to. Tell me, Sakamoto-kun, what does Ren do outside of school?”

Ryuji was caught off guard by the off topic question.

“Hm? Well he… he’s mentioned work or something. Not sure where it is, though. He plays a lot of video games. Other than that, I’m pretty sure it’s just hanging out with friends.” Ryuji explained.

“Interesting… but back to you. Which decision do you want to make? Track team or not.” Maruki said. When Ryuji didn’t respond, he spoke again. “Of course, this isn’t a final decision or anything, so don’t worry about this. I’m just trying to get a feeling of where you’re at.”

“Oh… I’m not to sure I wanna join the team. The guys cast me away so quickly after the incident… I can’t blame them, but it still happened.” Ryuji said in a downcast tone.

“You should blame them, Sakamoto-kun. They left you alone in a hard time in your life. And while you should blame them, that doesn’t mean you can’t forgive them.”

“I think it’s a little late for blame and forgiveness.”

“Too true. Time erases the need for such things.” Maruki said solemnly, as if there was something greater on his mind.

“Uh… sure.”

“I can tell you’re getting tired of talking. How about we call it a day?”

“Sure… ya know, I was expecting this to be kinda lame, but it was actually really helpful. So… thanks, doc.”

“No problem, Sakamoto-kun. Whatever choice you make, I support your decision. And feel free to come and talk anytime.”

“Maybe I will. Thanks again.” Ryuji said as he stood up and left he nurses office.

* * *

**Saturday, 5/21**

“Tanaka-san, did you find any information?” Makoto asked, signaling the beginning of the student council meeting.

“Very little. Reported Yakuza activity in Shibuya only increased recently. Before that, there’s little to no information.” Eiji said formally.

“Thank you. Taira-san, did you learn anything from other students?”

“A bit. A few boys I know seemed nervous when I asked them about it.” Noriko said.

“Are they members of the boys volleyball team?” Makoto asked.

“No. Why?”

_So it’s not only the volleyball team… that complicates things,_ Makoto thought.

“Just a question. May I have the names of the boys who were nervous?”

“Um… about that… they all asked to remain anonymous. I’ll still tell you their names-” Noriko began.

“No. They asked to remain anonymous, so we’ll leave it there. Unfortunately, that doesn’t give us much to go on. Hora-san, did you find anything on Murakami?”

Michiko perked up.

“I did. While she vanished from the web earlier this year, articles written by Murakami can be found going back a few years. These articles often had a partner credited. Ichiko Ohya.” Michiko paused to let the information sink in. “Ohya is still an active journalist who publishes weekly articles. I even found contact information.”

“Could you please send that to me?” Makoto asked.

“Of course. Do you think she’s the key to the case?”

_No. Ohya just knows someone who went missing after reporting on the crime in Shibuya. It’s unlikely for her to have any valuable information. But there’s still a possibility…_ Makoto thought.

“She could. It’s our only lead. I found nothing again on Central Street.”

Makoto credited her failure in investigating Dai’s claim to her own incompetence. But she wouldn’t let the other student council members investigate. That would be putting them in danger. 

“It’ll have to do for now. If we don’t find anything after contacting Ohya, we’ll have to increase the scale of the investigation.” Makoto said.

“Got it. What do you want us to do in the meantime?” Eiji asked.

“Keep your ears open. If it’s becoming as much of a problem as we think it is, people are sure to talk about it. Otherwise, keep researching Yakuza activity in Shibuya, or things along those lines.” Makoto commanded.

“Oh! I almost forgot! I looked into crime related news reports about Shibuya, and it turns out that the frequency of those news reports has decreased by forty-three percent since this time last year. I hope that helps.” Michiko said.

_I’m not sure if it helps, but it definitely changes things. Either the news is reporting less arrests in Shibuya, or less arrests are being made in Shibuya. Maybe both. With Ohya being a journalist, she could know something about it. I’ll have to ask,_ Makoto thought to herself.

“It does, Hora-san. Is there anything that anyone would like discussed?” Makoto asked.

The three other members shook their heads.

“Meeting adjourned.”

* * *

Ren was ready to throw his phone at his apartment wall.

**Iwai:**

-Got work for you tonight.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Can’t. I got plans.

**Iwai:**

-Wasn’t asking. Besides, I have something you’ll want to hear.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I don’t want to hear your mixtape, Iwai.

**Iwai:**

-Just come to the fucking store.

_God dammit. This better be worth it._

Ren put some cat food in Morgana’s bowl and left.

* * *

“You want me to do what?!” Ren said in a raised voice.

“Relax. All you’re doing is recording a phone conversation.” Iwai said calmly. “The guy you’re recording is the one with tattoos on his face. You’ll find him as soon as you enter the diner.”

“Tattoos on his face. He’s Yakuza, Iwai. Yakuza! I’m not doing that shit.” Ren protested.

“Yes, you will do that shit. You’ll do it because I’m your boss. You owe me after I gave you that camera thing.”

“The guy’s gonna kill me if he sees me recording him!”

“No he’s not. He’s not gonna see you. Just grab the booth behind him and record a video with your phone facing down. It should pick up the audio.”

“God dammit… fine. I’ll do it. But whatever it is you’re keeping from me better be worth it.” Ren said angrily.

“What’re you gonna do if it’s not?” Iwai asked tauntingly.

Ren sighed.

“Fuck this…” 

He walked out of Untouchable and made his way to the diner.

* * *

Makoto almost dropped her phone when she heard the apartment door open.

“Sis!” 

Sae stood in the doorway.

“Hey, Makoto.” 

Makoto promptly stood up from the couch.

“Can I get you something to eat?”

“That’d be great, thank you.” Sae said as she set down her things on the table.

Makoto quickly microwaved the leftover food that they had. She had already eaten that evening, but she still sat down at the table across from Sae. Sae almost immediately began eating.

“So… how’ve you been, Sis?”

“It’s been stressful. There have been more shutdowns occurring in recent months. I’ve been assigned to the case, but there’s almost nothing. We have no leads, so progress has been slow. When I haven’t been at work… I’ve been staying in hotels.”

“Sis, you could’ve come home anytime you wanted.” Makoto assured her.

“I know. But I think this was for the best. It gave me time to think.” Sae didn’t specify what she had to think about. “By the way, are you still spending time with Amamiya?”

Sae’s tone was noticeably more harsher.

_“I’m so happy to see you, Makoto. I’ve missed you so much! Thank you for taking care of the apartment!” That’s too much to ask for. Instead, she just wants to control my life. I’ve stopped spending time with Amamiya anyway. Now I just spend my time following him,_ Makoto thought to herself.

“No. I’ve stopped participating in his club, too.” Makoto said dejectedly.

“Good. It seems you still have some sense left in you.” Sae said.

“Thanks, Sis. It’s good that you’re home…” Makoto said in a saddened tone as she stood up and left the table.

She retreated to her room for the night. 

* * *

Ren emerged from the diner a changed man. He was initially terrified of doing something that could be considered Yakuza business, but reality defied his expectations. All he had done was sit down and set up his phone with the recording. He spend the rest of the time eating the food that he had ordered. He left the diner much less worried about conducting future business with Iwai, as long as it was similar to what he had just done.

The the barely changed man made his way back to Untouchable, ready for whatever Iwai was keeping from him. He opened the door to Untouchable and Iwai looked up from his magazine.

“So he didn’t kill you. I’m surprised.” He said with a chuckle.

_Surprised? Does that guy usually kill people who record him?_

“I got your recording.” Ren said blankly.

“Great. Now, airdrop it to my-”

“Ah ah ah, not so fast. You told me that you had something I’d be interested in.”

“That’s right. Good memory, good business practices.” Iwai chuckled. “A girl came in here the other day. Short brown hair, red eyes. Said she was a classmate of yours.”

_Makoto came here? And mentioned me? The fuck?_

“She asked a buncha questions. What your relationship with me is, what you do as part of your job, boring shit like that.”

_She was asking about me? Holy shit! This is great!_

“And? And? Did she say anything else?” Ren was getting excited.

“Eh. Not much. I told her about the alcohol.” 

“You did WHAT?!”

“Relax, kid. I told her that I bought it from you for ¥1. She didn’t seem too happy after I told her that, and ended up leaving.”

_But what does that mean? She knew to go to Untouchable. The only person who knows that I came here is Iori-san. Unless Makoto is talking to Junpei, who she doesn’t seem to like very much, she must be following me. Holy shit. Makoto was following me. How long? At least for that Saturday with Ryuji and Mishima. But… what the fuck do I do? Is she still following me? Is that what Haru was talking about with that decision shit? If she’s still following me, that means she’s still deciding. And if she’s not following me, then she’s made her decision. But if she’s made her decision and isn’t reaching out to me… fuck. She’d be staying away from me._

“T-thanks, Iwai. That was worth it, in a way.” Ren said plainly.

“I’m thrilled.” Iwai said sarcastically. “Go on. Send me the recording and get out.”

Ren tapped his phone a few times.

“Got it. Thanks, kid.”

Ren nodded as he turned to leave Untouchable. He emerged into the alley on Central Street. He looked around in every direction.

_No sign of her. Maybe tonight’s her night off. Or maybe she’s staying away from you, Ren._

Ren left the alley. As we walked up Central Street in the direction of his apartment, he noticed something. There were two teenagers, who Ren recognized as members of Yoshiro’s volleyball posse, were posted in front of another alley. They didn’t notice Ren walking past them.

_They’re just standing there. I wonder what they’re doing…_

Ren was about to approach the pair when he realized that that wasn’t a good idea. At all. After how the last confrontation with the volleyball team went, Ren was sure he would be assaulted on sight. And there were no conveniently placed beverages in narrow alleys.

_I should focus on one volleyball team member at a time. Right now, it’s Dai’s time to shine._

Ren continued his walk back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the pacing of this chapter feels off, it's because the Yusuke painting scene was supposed to be last chapter and the gallery was supposed to conclude this chapter. Due to time constraints, I didn't complete either scene.
> 
> That scene with Makoto's imagination was my least favorite thing to write. Not because I dislike the scene, but because it left me in a bad mood for the rest of the night that I wrote it.
> 
> Next chapter is weird. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you have a great day.


	21. FEAR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'll prolly die 'cause that's what you do when you're 17_  
>  All worries in a hurry, I wish I controlled things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title is "The North Cave."

**Sunday, 5/22**

**GRAVY**

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Where do you guys wanna meet for dinner?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-How about the diner on Central Street? We can get crepes!

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Hell yeah!

**Haru Okumura:**

-The diner works. It lets us have a fast meal.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Great. See you all there.

* * *

Eating dinner with the other club members was a welcome experience for Ren. The fact that they were just a group of friends hanging out on a Sunday night was even more welcome. It made Ren feel normal. It made him feel happy.

_Hopefully, I can keep this up through the gallery. I wonder if Makoto’s outside, waiting for us to leave so she can follow. I hope so._

The crepes were quite good as well. Ann’s appetite for them was never-ending, and the other club members had to **politely** remind her that they had somewhere to be. The group quickly paid, then made their way to the train to Ueno.

As they emerged from the train station in Ueno, it was made known almost immediately where to go. There was a large group of people, all finely dressed, flocking towards a building across the street from the station.

_I hope there’s not a line. I hate lines with every fiber of my being._

As the GRAVY members approached the building, Yusuke came into view, along with a massive line of people going around the building. Yusuke was standing on the side of the building and looked to be waiting for someone.

_Must be waiting for us. How kind._

The group walked up.

“Hello, Takamaki-san, Okumura-san, Amamiya-kun, Sakamoto-kun,” Yusuke said with a single bow. “I’m delighted to see you here.”

“We’re happy to be here,” Ren said blankly. “Do we get to skip the line?”

“Of course. If you would follow me…” Yusuke said as he led the group down the side of the building to an alternate entrance.

He opened the door for them and allowed them to walk in. The group was in a hallway with what appeared to be maintenance rooms on either side of them. A single door lied at the end of the hall. Yusuke went ahead and opened it for them, but before the group could go in, Yusuke stopped them.

“Tickets, please.”

_I thought formalities went out the window with the use of this entrance._

Haru pulled out four tickets. Yusuke looked puzzled.

“Could your fifth companion not make it?”

“She was… busy,” Haru said.

“Ah, I understand. How unfortunate,” Yusuke said as he inspected each of the tickets.

_Is he checking if they’re real or not? He literally gave us two of the tickets._

Yusuke moved out of the way, finally letting the members of GRAVY file through the door. On the other side of that door was a well-lit gallery, with an impressive amount of paintings. Art critics, art dealers, and artists were dense. The line outside the door was understandable. The gallery was packed enough that no one else would’ve fit. While the other members of GRAVY absorbed the scenery, Ren leaned over to Yusuke.

“How many paintings are on display?”

“I believe there are fifty-three paintings,” Yusuke answered.

_Fifty-three paintings? God damn, Madarame is a workhorse._

“That’s a big number. How long has it been since the last gallery?”

“Sensei holds a gallery every six months.”

_Six months? Madarame isn’t a workhorse. He’s a fucking painting factory. Or maybe he’s running a painting factory. Actually, with how thin Yusuke’s been looking, that wouldn’t be that far-fetched._

“So you’re telling me that Madarame made fifty-three paintings, that were all deemed quality enough to show to the top art critics in Japan, in the span of six months?”

“That is correct,” Yusuke said as his eyes darted away.

Ren took a second to look at Yusuke.

_Are you kidding me? It’s painfully obvious what’s going on here._

“Kitagawa-kun, is Madarame stealing some of your art?” Ren asked flatly.

“Preposterous!” Yusuke said, his face reddening.

“Relax, it’s just a question,” Ren said, hoping to defuse the situation.

_It wasn’t a question. It was an accusation._

“Then it was a poor question. Come, let us experience true art,” Yusuke said as he swiftly moved away from Ren.

The group followed Yusuke. He stopped at almost every painting to explain every detail, every brushstroke, every inch of each painting. It didn’t help that Yusuke’s monotone delivery never faltered. But that changed when the group reached the next painting. It was an erupting volcano. The eruption was violent, with magma and ash being sent in every direction. The painting was vivid enough to be mistaken for a photograph. 

“This painting is… ahem… this p-painting…” Yusuke was choking up.

Yusuke’s behavior was significantly different. He had previously been passionate and unwavering, now he was stuttering and mumbling.

“It’s okay, Kitagawa-kun. I can read the title if you’d like,” Haru offered.

Yusuke sighed.

“It’d be best if we were to skip this painting.”

Ann moved up close to the painting, only a few feet away. It looked like she was about to explain every detail of it, rather than let Yusuke do it.

“But why?” She asked. “This might be the most interesting one I’ve seen. The anger behind the eruption feels… almost relatable, in a way.”

She leaned over to inspect the frame of the painting.

“Let’s see… it’s called, ‘Lying in Wait.’”

“Erm… yes. Sensei painted it after a dispute with a colleague,” Yusuke adjusted the collar of his shirt.

“Did he?” Ren asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Did he paint it?” Ren wasn’t asking at this point. He knew. “Or did someone else paint it?”

“How despicable of-”

“I think you’ve got the best painting here, Yusuke,” Ren said assertively.

He knew he had just won. Yusuke’s personal connection to the painting was obvious. It was undeniable. The use of Yusuke’s first name was a nice touch.

“That is…” Yusuke wasn’t cut off, but he had nothing to say.

“Ah, Kitagawa-kun,” An older man’s voice said.

Ren turned to see Madarame approaching him and the rest of the group.

“Sensei…”

“Showing Takamaki-chan and her friends around the gallery, are we? Tell me, Takamaki-chan, what do you think of the gallery so far?” Madarame asked kindly.

“I’m really loving it so far. The paintings have been so captivating, it’s hard to believe they were done in such a short period of time,” Ann said in an amazed tone.

Madarame laughed.

“I pour my being into each one of these paintings. One could even say that I labor over them. The key to my productivity is in my rejection of the normal celebrity life. My atelier allows for my creativity to flourish, unhindered by the weight of money and fame.”

_What a jackass. ‘I’m a successful artist because I have no possessions blah blah blah…’_

“Wow… that’s fascinating. They should make a documentary about it,” Ann said.

Madarame laughed again.

“I certainly hope not. I’m far too private for my process to be seen by everyone.”

“That’s understandable, Madarame-san. I must say, the art on display is fantastic,” Haru said.

“Ah, thank you. Forgive me, but I don't know your name,” Madarame replied.

“Haru Okumura. Pleased to meet you.”

“I was told the Okumura heiress would be in attendance. I was looking forward to speaking with Kunikazu again. Is he present tonight?” 

“Erm, no. He’s been getting busier and busier with work.”

“Tell him to stop by. It’s been too long,” Madarame said before looking at the other members of GRAVY. “Amamiya-kun. Thanks again for helping Yusuke out that day in the park. Is Niijima-san here as well?”

“Nope,” Ren quickly said.

“I see…” Madarame looked disappointed, but there was a flash of something else in his eyes.

Ren knew what it was. He had seen it everywhere. He had felt it himself.

_Lust. If this motherfucker even attempts to get close with Makoto, actually, scratch that, anyone I know, I will punch him hard enough that he forgets to starve Yusuke._

“And you are?” Madarame asked Ryuji.

“Ryuji Sakamoto. Founder and president of Shujin Academy's gardening club,” Ryuji said with a smirk.

_It’s not like I’m gonna cut him off and yell ‘No, that’s wrong!’ I’ll let him have this victory._

“Impressive. Gardening can be considered art in some ways.”

“Eff yeah!”

Ryuji’s enthusiasm was obviously off-putting to Madarame.

“Er, yes. Thank you all for coming. I hope you enjoy the art. I must be leaving. Reporters are an aggressive bunch.” 

With that, Madarame left the group.

“He was nice,” Ann said.

“I agree. He was really down to earth,” Haru added.

“Sensei is renowned for his kindness,” Yusuke said.

_Goddammit, Yusuke. Please just get off Madarame’s dick for one minute._

“So, Yusuke. Could you tell me about this painting of yours?” Ren said, gesturing to the painting that Yusuke had been so nervous about before.

Yusuke glanced around as if searching for an escape route.

“I’m afraid not, Amamiya-kun. I must help welcome guests at the main entrance. This concludes the tour. Thank you for coming tonight. Feel free to explore the exhibit on your own.” Yusuke said, before adding, “Takamaki-san, I hope this has helped you realize the kind of passion I desire to recreate. I’ll be reaching out soon to resume work.”

“Great! I’ll be waiting,” Ann said excitedly.

Yusuke took his leave.

“Dude, why’d you get so rude?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s Kitagawa’s painting. Couldn’t you tell from the way he was acting?” Ren said.

“I dunno, man. Maybe he just hated the painting.”

“Kitagawa-kun did appear to be extremely nervous when we reached this painting…” Haru said suspiciously.

“Hey, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,” Ryuji said.

“I’m telling you, there’s some messed up shit going on behind the scenes. Madarame’s efficiency, his versatility, Yusuke’s physical weakness, his attachment to Madarame, his view of food as a reward, it’s pretty damn obvious what’s going on: Madarame is forcing Yusuke to produce art for him.”

“But couldn’t Kitagawa just tell everyone if he was being exploited?” Ann asked.

Ren sighed deeply.

“Ann, I don’t mean to sound like a dick, but shouldn’t you be able to answer that question yourself?”

Ann made a face of stark realization.

“Oh. You’re right…”

“So what do we do? Do we report it to the police?” Haru asked.

“We have no concrete evidence. And the police won’t care about the suspicions of a few teenagers,” Ren reasoned. “We’ll have to wait. Besides, the police might already be looking into it…”

_Maybe they’d care about Haru’s opinion. Her family’s pretty famous._

“Maybe we could investigate the shack next time we go,” Ann suggested.

“We’ll have to. That’s our only option, seeing that Yusuke is in denial,” Ren agreed.

“So… you guys wanna go?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course not!” Haru said.

“I agree with Haru. We still have to get cultured and shit,” Ren added.

Ryuji laughed.

“Ya got me there. We just gonna walk around aimlessly?”

“That’s typically what happens at art galleries,” Ren remarked. “Maybe you’ll find something you like.”

Haru giggled at Ren’s comment. She then leaned over to Ann, whispering something into her ear. That **something** made Ann laugh, too. 

“I think me and Haru are gonna go off on our own. Have fun, and make sure to stay out of trouble,” She emphasized the last part with an assertive glare at Ren.

Ann and Haru walked away.

Ren turned to Ryuji.

“Well, that’s lame,” Ryuji said disappointedly. “I was hoping Ann would stick around…”

“Come on, Ryuji. I’ll go on a date with you if you ask nicely,” Ren snickered as he said it.

“You wish. Let’s walk around aimlessly and get cultured.”

And that’s what they did. Neither of them knew enough about art to make the slightest attempt at reviewing a painting, but they did unleash a barrage of what the art world would consider ‘uncultured comments.’

“That shit’s cool,” was what one painting got.

“This one’s dope,” for another.

“This one kinda looks like a guy taking a dump.”

"You dipshit, it's called abstract art."

"Still looks like he's popping squat."

It was never-ending. They drew a few glances from the more self-absorbed people at the gallery.

“Since when did Madarame allow juveniles into his exhibitions?” A woman asked the man accompanying her.

“I couldn’t tell you. Perhaps he’s finally started a daycare for all those children he’s taking care of,” the man said. 

The couple walked away from Ren and Ryuji.

_Assholes. But what’s this I hear about ‘all those children?’ Is Yusuke not the only one? He was the only one at the shack. I suppose Madarame having other people in the same situation as Yusuke explains his output._

“Sorry, Renny. I gotta take a bathroom break. I guess getting cultured leads to shit.” Ryuji said.

After a few disgusted looks (one from Ren and many from the gallery visitors) and a significant amount of people swiftly moving away, Ryuji was gone.

_And he calls me corny. Actually, that wasn’t even corny. That was just gross._

Ren was on his own. He considered seeking out Ann and Haru, but their quickness in splitting up the group stopped him. He decided to do what he had been doing with Ryuji, wandering aimlessly, but be much less intrusive to other peoples’ experiences. Ren’s silence worked and had resulted in him being left alone until a voice from behind him piqued his interest.

“Amamiya-kun. I’m surprised to see you here. Doing some investigating of your own?” Akechi asked smugly.

Ren turned around from the painting he had been viewing.

_Goddammit. Am I gonna have to make another shitty joke and leave?_

“Hi, Akechi. It’s so great to see you here,” Ren asked sarcastically. “I actually was investigating. I was hoping that I could make deductions, just like you!”

Akechi chuckled.

“Your caution in being kind to me is amusing, as always. Tell me, do you remember how our last conversation ended?” Akechi’s smug grin grew with every word.

“Do you want me to say it again?” Ren asked, now growing agitated.

“Please, keep such things to yourself in the future.” Akechi’s smug grin faded and was replaced by sadness. “If you had considered your words before you had spoken, you wouldn’t have brought back the memories I have of my deceased mother.”

_Oh… my bad. Goddammit, Ren. Keep your mouth shut, you fucking prick._

“That’s… uh… sorry. I’m not really sure what to say.” Ren said awkwardly.

Akechi’s typical grin returned.

“Don’t worry about it. All I ask is for you to take a walk with me.”

_It’s the least I could do._

“Sure, yeah.”

Akechi led Ren through the gallery, to the center of the room which had a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It must’ve cost more than all of Shujin Academy.

“Amamiya-kun, I’d like to hear your thoughts on something,” Akechi began.

_I wonder if he investigated Madarame and found some evidence._

“Go ahead.”

“Do you think that a seventy-kilogram weight hanging from the chandelier would force it to collapse?"

_Seventy kilograms? That sounds like the weight of a human. Akechi, don’t tell me you’re planning on being the life of the party and swinging around on the chandelier._

Ren looked up at the chandelier. While it was huge, it looked very delicate. It didn’t even look like there would be a place to hang the weight.

“Maybe? It’s hard to tell. It looks a little too delicate for that. Speaking of **that** , what is the weight that you're talking about?”

Akechi chuckled.

“It was an idea for the future, nothing more. I like collecting random information that doesn’t seem useful, as it could always help me with my deductions.”

_Uh… the fuck?_

“Speaking of your deductions, did you look into the person I told you about?” Ren tried to say nonchalantly, ultimately failing because he was in said person’s gallery.

Akechi grinned.

“Ah, of course. We made a deal. I found some interesting things. Have you ever heard the name Natsuhiko Nakanohara?”

Ren shook his head.

“Hiroyuki Terada? Miho Komatsu?” Akechi continued, giving a few more names.

Each name resulted in Ren shaking his head. 

“And how do all of these names tie into your deductions?” He asked.

Akechi’s face went dark.

“Each name I read you is the name of a former pupil of Madarame.”

_Oh, so those are leads that we can use. Or for Akechi to use._

“Each of them committed suicide over the past three years,” Akechi flatly added.

_Well… shit. That’s… that’s definitely something._

“The most recent was Nakanohara, back in January. He had recently ended up on the streets after Madarame cast him out. A few of the other people were homeless when they passed, and their deaths were labeled as suicides among homeless people, not suicides among former pupils. Those who stayed in Madarame’s care met much more terrible fates.”

_Holy shit did he kill them?!_

“They were almost entirely erased after they passed. Online presence, their names in record books, all gone. Madarame’s got powerful friends.”

“Holy shit…” was all that Ren could say.

“Thank you for pointing Madarame out to me, Amamiya-kun. I believe I have the beginnings of an arrest and a sentencing forming. All that’s left before the arrest can be made is concrete evidence. Have you been to Madarame’s atelier?”

Ren gulped. Each piece of information that Akechi had revealed had made it difficult to speak. Instead of speaking, he just nodded.

“And have you seen anything suspicious inside? Not even suspicious, just anything that stands out.”

“I… t-there was a door. It has designs on it, and it’s locked. Kitagawa referred to it as Madarame’s study.”

“So you know Kitagawa… I’ll have to get into that study somehow,” Akechi said with a contemplative look on his face.

“That’s c-cool.” Ren wasn’t having much success in adding to the conversation.

“I suppose it is. I’ll continue my pursuit of Madarame’s truth. I’ll be seeing you at Leblanc, Amamiya-kun.”

Akechi took his leave, letting Ren stand alone beneath the chandelier.

“Holy shit! Was that Akechi?!” Ryuji’s voice called out.

_Not the time or place, Ryuji._

Ryuji quickly walked up beside Ren.

“Yeah. It was.”

“What’s he doing here?!” Ryuji’s amazed questions were drawing attention to them.

“I’ll tell you outside. Too many prying eyes.”

“Ah. Gotcha. We should probably clear out soon. Want me to send a text to the group?”

Ren nodded. He didn’t feel like sticking around with Akechi’s information on his mind. Ryuji whipped out his phone.

**GRAVY**

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-You guys almost ready to head out? Ren and I are just about done.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-I think so. Where should we meet you guys?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-We’re under the big ass chandelier.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Nice. We’re heading your way. 

A minute or two after Ryuji put away his phone, Ann and Haru came into view. They walked up to Ren and Ryuji.

“Have fun on your excursion?” Ren asked.

“Lots. Shall we go?” Haru asked.

“Yeah. Not gonna lie, art is only interesting for ten minutes. After that, it’s boring as hell,” Ryuji said.

The group made their way to the front door, with Ren hoping to see Yusuke. He wanted to warn him, or at least say something to him to help his own conscience. Unfortunately, Yusuke was nowhere to be seen. Once they were outside and in front of the train station, the group stopped.

“Hey, Ann? Could you do me a favor and send Kitagawa a message? Just say ‘Please stay safe and let me know if you need anything,’” Ren immediately asked.

Ann looked confused but complied anyways. After she was done messaging, she looked back up at Ren.

“Ren, what’s going on? We heard Ryuji yelling about Akechi the detective, and now you’re acting weird,” she asked.

“Akechi wants to be friends with me, so I asked him if he could look into Madarame a little. He found… he found out that a large number of Madarame’s past pupil have been forced into homelessness then killed themselves, or have killed themselves while living with Madarame, only for their deaths to be quickly covered up.” Ren explained.

“Woah…” Ryuji said.

His reaction summed up the look on the others’ faces pretty well. Ann seemed extra worried, for obvious reasons. 

“Do we… what can we do?” Haru asked dejectedly.

“I don’t know. Akechi said that he’s gonna keep investigating Madarame, and thinks he can make an arrest soon.”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Haru said.

“Yeah,” Ren said.

The silence that came over the group was undesired. Each of them desperately wanted the mood to lighten, but they knew that it wouldn’t. They stood in there for a few minutes. Haru’s phone ringing ended that. She held the phone to her ear and cringed immediately as the other voice began speaking.

“I’m sorry! I’ll be home soon!” She quickly said as she hung up.

“Haru, is everything alright?” Ann asked.

“Yes, everything-” Haru was clumsily putting her phone away.

“No. Look at me,” Ann’s voice was commanding. Haru stopped putting her phone away, giving Ann her full attention. “Is everything alright?”

Haru sighed.

“Yes, for now. Ann-chan, I promise you, if it’s not, I’ll tell you.”

“Good. Make sure you keep that promise,” Ann said.

“Now, I must be getting home. My ride is waiting for me,” Haru said as she turned away and left.

“Same here. Mom’s gonna have my head if I get home late on a school night,” Ryuji jokes.

The joke didn’t lighten the mood.

“I gotta go, too. Homework,” Ren said. “I’ll see ya guys tomorrow. Everyone, stay safe.”

He knew that the last part was unnecessary, but he said it anyway. He wanted them to know how much he cared about their well being.

* * *

**Monday, 5/23**

“Remember to bring your English copies of **Lord of the Pies** for class tomorrow. We’ll need them for the class discussion.” Kawakami reminded the class.

Ren let out a loud groan. Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one.

“Now, now. It’s just a book.” Kawakami said just as the bell rang.

The other students in the class quickly got up and left. Ann was also starting to leave but stopped when she was about to pass Ren’s desk.

“You’re making that gloomy look again. Did you go see Maruki when I told you to?” 

Ren looked her in the eye.

“Yeah.”

“No, you didn’t. You’re lying to me.” 

“My god! Say it ain’t so!” Ren sarcastically said.

“Yeah, yeah. No getting out of it today. Go see Maruki.”

Unlike the last time Ann had ordered him to go, Ren had a real excuse: he didn’t have a copy of **Lord of the Pies**. 

“Sorry, Ann. I gotta get that book,” Ren said with a smirk.

He didn’t know why, but disobeying Ann gave him a strange feeling of satisfaction.

“But you can save that for-”

“Nope. I can’t. I got work later. I only have enough time to get the book and then go to work. I’ll see Maruki tomorrow if it pleases your majesty,” Ren said matter-of-factly.

“Hmph. You better.” 

Ann walked away and out the door, with Ren soon doing the same. He quickly made his way to the library. He hadn’t been inside it yet, mainly for not wanting to destroy the room with whatever incidents were sure to occur. Once he was inside, he approached the front desk. The girl behind its posture shrank once she noticed Ren standing in front of her. 

“One English copy of **Lord of the Pies** , please,” Ren said in the most polite tone he could manage.

_Get in, get the book, get out. That’s the goal._

The girl’s posture slightly recovered.

“S-sorry. We’re out.”

“Out how?” Ren managed to hide his frustration.

_The girl seems nice enough. I’d rather not create another Mishima._

“Every copy has been taken out. I guess other people were in the same situation as you,” the girl said, smiling a little more now.

_I guess she’s more comfortable around me now._

Ren chuckled for the sake of being nice.

“Oh well. Thanks for your help.”

“Anytime,” the girl’s smile indicated that she really had warmed up to Ren from his politeness.

Ren left the library.

_Next stop: the bookstore on Central Street._

* * *

_Just talk to him. Just talk to him. Just talk to him. Just…_ It repeated throughout Makoto’s head as she followed Ren from Shujin’s gate.

Ren hadn’t been with Ann, improving Makoto’s chances, and mood by a little. The subway ride had ruined that. With both of them not moving and standing only twenty feet away from each other, the only thing stopping them Makoto from speaking to Ren was the people packed between them. At least, that was what she told herself. In reality, Makoto knew that she couldn’t do it.

 _Just talk to him_. Her mantra repeated throughout her head. It became more of an exercise for her mental voice rather than an actual reminder to take action.

 _But I am taking action, right? I followed him so I could talk to him. This might be the only chance that I’ll have to talk to Ren and only Ren,_ Makoto thought.

Ren suddenly looked around the train. Makoto quickly whipped her manga book up. She waited a minute for safety, two minutes for assurance, and three for the sake of not being confrontational. When she looked back at Ren, he was staring down at his phone again. The subway soon came to a stop, and Ren quickly got up and left. Makoto followed him onto Central Street. She didn’t know why Ren was there, but him not being with Ann was enough for Makoto. Once they were on Central Street, Ren quickly ducked into a small bookstore. 

_He must need a book for class. He could’ve just asked me… no he couldn’t have, Makoto. He hates you. He hates you. He hates you,_ repeated through Makoto’s head.

The new mantra held much more weight than the last one. Each time it repeated, Makoto felt herself slouching a little more. She did nothing to fix it. Her gaze was fixed on Ren inside the bookstore as the repetition continued.

* * *

Ren took the book to the counter. The man behind the register was elderly. He looked like he had worked at the bookstore his whole life. Ren handed him the book.

“ **Lord of the Pies** , eh? You hate fat kids, too?” The man asked.

_That can’t be the point of the book, right? Hating fat kids? How the fuck does that have anything to do with lordship over pies? If he read it, he definitely missed the point._

“What am I saying? You haven’t even read the book yet!” The man let out a hearty laugh as he rung Ren up.

Ren handed the man the money and was about to turn away when the man spoke again.

“By the way, that girl on the street’s been staring at you this whole time, you know.”

_What?! Whatwhathwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat?! Please be Makoto._

Ren didn’t turn around. He didn’t want to risk her running away. He tried to look as normal as possible.

“Does she have short brown hair and red eyes?” Ren awkwardly asked.

“Yep, that’s her. You’re lucky to have a girl that beautiful after you,” the man said with another laugh.

_So she hasn’t decided yet… there’s still a chance! Wait… no, there isn’t. She doubted me. She left without listening. I’ll talk to her, but I don’t think it’ll go anywhere. But she cared enough to follow me!_

“Uh, sure. Thanks for the book,” Ren said as he began to turn around again.

“Wait! She’s hiding now!” The man said as he reached over the counter to stop turning around. After Ren was facing the counter again, the man continued, “She’s holding up a manga collection to hide her face. If I look closely… yep! That’s the one. That’s **The Complete Adventures of Teddie the Bear, Volume One**.”

_Teddie the Bear? Wasn’t that Junes’ mascot for a while? Why the hell did they license manga for him? Never mind that, I think I have a good idea…_

It was a good idea. It was Ren’s favorite plan of his yet. With his confidence in himself restored, he knew that he had to pull this off.

“Sir, do you have a copy of that?” 

“Of course. Volumes one through twenty, if you’d like.”

“Just the same one as her, thanks.”

The man disappeared behind a door to the back room. He emerged a minute later with a sizeable book.

_They made twenty of these? Who the fuck read this shit enough for them to make twenty?_

Ren handed the man the yen.

“Thank you, sir.”

“No problem. Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“That comes later,” Ren said with a smirk as he left the bookstore.

As he left, he noticed Makoto standing in the crowd with the book covering her face. It was so obvious that it was her that Ren felt a little stupid for not realizing sooner. 

_Just keep walking and act like you haven’t seen her. The plan demands it._

Ren kept his excitement contained and successfully made his way home.

* * *

 _Dammit, Makoto. Why didn’t you talk to him? That was your chance! But then he would've… no he wouldn't have done that… but Ann would’ve… no, she wouldn’t do that,_ Makoto thought to herself. _But what would I do? What do I say? How do I say it? What needs to be said? Do I apologize? Do I say that I know he’s not a criminal? Do I bring up the alcohol? I just don’t know. I’ll have to wait until I figure it out._

Makoto’s near-obsession with speaking to Ren made her completely forget about everything else. Sae. Kamoshida. The volleyball team. It was all-encompassing. It was so absolute that she failed to notice the boy with the short black hair staring at her from the alley as she walked back to her apartment building.

* * *

**Tuesday, 5/24**

Ren woke up bright and early. It was the best night of sleep he had had in a long time.

“The early bird catches the president,” he told Morgana.

He raced through his morning routine, not wanting to miss the chance to execute his plan to the level of perfection that it required. He left the apartment after leaving some food for Morgana. 

_Shit… I just realized that I have no clue if Makoto follows me during the morning to school. Oh well. If she doesn’t show, I can just move the plan to after school._

Ren quickly took a seat in one of the chairs in the lobby. He pulled out the manga that he had purchased yesterday. He read through some of it while he waited. The manga was ridiculously dumb. It followed Teddie’s adventures with his sidekick, the Junes Bomber, in their quest to defeat the evil overlord of Tokyo, Gabbacenam. 

Ren actually made it through a chapter. But the content of the chapter slipped his mind when he heard someone walking behind him. While there usually were people coming through the lobby, it was still relatively early in the morning. Ren used the quietness of the lobby as his alert system. Ren slowly turned around in his seat, making sure to not make much noise. 

There was Makoto, nervously walking towards the table that Ren was at. She hadn’t noticed him, as her head was buried in a book that looked school-related. She had bags under her eyes.

_Not sleeping much, are we, Miss President? Perfect. Well, no, it’s not good that she's sleeping badly, but her tiredness helps the plan- ah. Fuck it. I know what I mean._

* * *

Makoto took her usual seat in the lobby. It was isolated enough from the other seating areas that it would go unnoticed to the non-attentive. She looked down at her bag and began pulling out the manga she had been using. 

_Why am I even here? It’s not like I need to follow Ren. I just need to talk to him. But this would be a good time to talk to him,_ Makoto thought to herself. _As if you could ever speak to him, Makoto. You had the best chance you could’ve gotten yesterday, and you still couldn’t do it. It’s because you lack the ability. You could never talk to Ren, let alone get anything done. You won’t ever help Sae. You’ll never help Dai and his friends. You’ll never make Father proud-_

“So what’d you think of the first chapter?” A calm voice asked.

 _No. There’s no way. I would’ve noticed. I had to have noticed. I’m more attentive than that, right? Right?!_ Makoto asked herself.

She looked up from her bag. There he was. The man, the former suspect, the unapproachable semi-gardener, Ren Amamiya. Makoto felt her jaw drop. There were no thoughts to be had.

“I personally thought that Teddie’s dialogue was a little too childish, but I can accept that it’s not for everyone. At least the Junes Bomber’s pretty funny,” Ren said with a smirk.

“I… how…” The words that came out of Makoto’s mouth were little more than sounds.

“Oh! What’d you think of Gabbacenam? I hate his design, but he’s been a really intimidating villain so far,” Ren seemingly paused for dramatic flair. “Miss President? Hello? You have been reading **The Complete Adventures of Teddie the Bear, Volume One\** , right?”

“You… wha… huh?”

“Oh, you must have just hit the climax of the story. Well, keep it to yourself! No spoilers!” Ren said sarcastically.

“Ren…” Makoto finally managed in her disbelief.

“That’s right. Happy to see me?” Ren asked with a grin.

“I’m…” 

“Shh, it’s alright. No words are necessary,” Ren said, holding a finger up before quickly putting it down. “But let’s get serious. Do you wanna start, or should I?”

“What… why…?”

“I guess you still need a little time. I know, I’ve grown a few inches taller in the time we’ve been apart,” Ren said with a chuckle. “I’ll start by answering your questions. ‘What?’ I decided to have a surprise meeting with you. The surprise meeting lets everyone speak from the heart. True feelings and shit- I mean stuff, you know? And ‘why?’ Because I’m impatient and recently discovered that someone’s been following me.”

 _He noticed me? I really can’t do anything right, can I?_ Makoto thought to herself. _Yes, you can, Makoto. You’re here. You’re with Ren. All you have to do is let the words flow. If you need to talk to Ren as much as you think you do, it’ll happen naturally._

“Uh… I’m…”

Ren gave Makoto ample time to answer. Living up to his own label of being impatient, he spoke again.

“You know, one-sided conversations are really difficult to carry.”

“Yeah… it’s…”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll hide my face with the manga. I know I’m ugly, but it still hurts my feelings when people act weird about it,” Ren joked.

He actually did hold up the manga, and it actually did help. Not seeing Ren’s face and seeing the manga that Makoto had spent so much time staring at made Makoto feel more comfortable. 

_Don’t say something to make him hate you any more than he already does, Makoto_ , she told herself.

“Re- I mean, Ama- I mean, Ren, I would like to say that I’m… I’m… sorry. About walking out. About not responding. About following you. I’m sorry for everything,” Makoto said, keeping it concise.

“That’s cool to hear.”

“It’s... cool?”

“Yeah. I was really hung up on what was happening with you, and it definitely wasn’t healthy. Hearing you say sorry has kinda taken a weight off my shoulders,” Ren said as he put the manga down to look Makoto in her eyes. Whatever he saw in her eyes must've been disbelief, because he continued, “Seriously. No jokes. No sarcasm.”

“I…”

Ren put the manga back up.

“I… that’s good, I suppose. I spoke with Iwai about the alcohol. I concluded that you sold it for so little because you wanted to get rid of it and found no real value in it,” Makoto said softly.

“You’re right. It was Iori-san’s. He left it in there and was too lazy to get it. Ryuji opened the fridge, and shit went downhill from there,” Ren said from behind the manga.

“Again, I’d like to apologize. I should’ve listened instead of just assuming it was yours.”

“Apology accepted,” Ren’s tone had changed ever so slightly, but Makoto picked up on it because of her heightened attention. He didn’t sound like he truly meant what he said. Ren continued anyway. “Speaking of listening, could I tell you a story?”

“Go ahead.”

“The manga’s coming down,” Ren warned before doing what he said. “Now that we’re face to face, let me regale you with the tale of **the bald man and his shitty sunglasses**...”

Makoto almost laughed at the title. Then she heard the real story. Ren detailed the reason he came to Tokyo. The drunk man, the crying woman, the corrupt police. All of it. It hurt to hear that Makoto had perceived Ren the same way the system had: a criminal who couldn’t do right. Once Ren had finished the story, he put the manga back up for Makoto to respond.

“No, could you… could you please put the manga down?”

Ren put the manga down to reveal a surprised look on his face. Makoto breathed deeply.

“I’m really, really sorry, Ren. I just… I just let my fears get the better of me. I listened to my suspicions rather than the people around me and… here we are.”

“Here we are,” Ren said with a smile.

They sat there for a minute, enjoying the moment.

“Where do we go from here?” Makoto asked.

“School.”

“Looking cool, Joker,” Makoto said out of nostalgia. She wanted it to bring back Ren’s positive memories of her. “Seriously.”

“Hm? Oh, well, I have a decision to make,” Ren said, his face growing solemn. “I’ll have to ghost you for a few weeks. Then maybe I’ll reach a conclusion. Maybe I won’t.”

Ren stood up as Makoto laughed at the joke that was very clearly poking fun at her.

“Ren, be serious,” Makoto said lightheartedly. 

“Oh, I am being serious. Well, maybe it'll be shorter than a few weeks. I’ll see you later, Niijima-senpai,” as he quickly walked away from the table and out of the building.

 _Your fault. It’s your fault. He hates you. He doesn’t want to talk to you. He wants you to stay away,_ Makoto thought to herself. 

* * *

Ren knew that what he had just done could be considered a dick move.

_Dick move or not, I have the advantage. It’s also probably important for me to take time to make up my mind, rather than just letting my excitement over talking to Makoto make up my mind for me._

Leaving Makoto behind was difficult after wanting to speak with her for so long. But Ren had said what he had wanted to say and heard what he had wanted to hear. The cards were in his hands.

_To be friends with Makoto or not. On one hand, she apologized and admitted that she was wrong. But, and it’s a very big but, she walked out in the first place. She kept her doubts quiet. Isn’t that what I’m doing now? Keeping my true thoughts secret from the person who should know them? Shit… now I really don’t know what to do. I’ll ask Haru. I’m sure she’ll at least be excited to hear that I talked to Makoto._

Ren got on the subway. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

 **Tae Takemi** :

-You wait too long between visits.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Sorry for not being super eager to try your shady drugs.

**Tae Takemi:**

-They’re not shady. I have a license. 

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Remind me why you’re even making them? All they do is make me see things and then get executed.

**Tae Takemi:**

-It’s a whole bunch of psychology stuff that you wouldn’t understand. The simple explanation is that it provides life-like visuals to the user’s subconscious thoughts.

_Maybe it’ll help me make that decision. I’m more of a visual learner anyway. Or maybe I’m just telling myself that._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Interesting.

**Tae Takemi:**

-For you. Now, can you come later today?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Sure. I’ll be there after school.

Ren put away his phone.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of school and Ann’s daily checkup. She had a surprised look on her face when she turned around to examine Ren.

“Like what you see?” Ren asked.

Ann laughed.

“No. You just… you seem happier today.”

“Of course I am. I have an appointment with a goth doctor,” Ren blankly said.

“Heh… sure you do. Anyway, why the sudden change?”

_I’m surprised she didn’t believe me. That was pure honesty._

“I talked to Makoto this morning.”

“And…?”

“And now I’m the one who has to make a decision.”

Ann scolded Ren.

“I’m sure that’ll go great. Just make sure that you’re at least quick about it, okay?”

“Okay. Deal. I promise. If you’ll excuse me, I have a doctor’s appointment,” Ren said as he stood up.

Ann waved a goodbye. Ren left for Tae’s clinic.

* * *

Ren knew the drill. Walk in the door, greet Tae, go to the examination room, sit down on the examination table. He followed it to the letter. Tae handed him the cup with the familiar liquid. 

“Good luck, Amamiya-kun,” Tae said in a teasing voice.

“Why do I need- eh. Who cares.”

Ren chugged the liquid once again. This time, he made a promise to himself to not be caught off guard with the inevitable changes, no matter how weird they were.

_Doctor Ryuji would catch me off guard. He’s the only exception._

As Ren leaned his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes. It was a moment of rest, of calmness. It was peaceful. The sound of Tae standing up from her chair made him open his eyes. Tae walked over to the door opening it slightly.

“You going somewhere?” Ren asked.

Tae sighed. She flicked the light switch next to the door. The room went pitch black, with the sound of the door closing soon following. Ren couldn’t see shit. 

“Tae?! What the hell?”

Nothing. Not even the sound of Tae breathing. Several minutes passed. Suddenly, a voice spoke from the darkness. It was deep, almost digital sounding, but not like Alibaba’s encrypted voice.

“Baba Booey.” 

“Baba Booey my ass, turn the lights on!” Ren yelled.

The lights switched on. Ren found himself standing in an empty room with tan tiled walls and a stone floor. In the middle of the room was a metal table with chairs on either side. Handcuffed to one of the chairs was Kamoshida. In clown makeup. Very poorly done clown makeup at that.

_I’m hallucinating that I’m alone with Kamoshida and he’s handcuffed. This is the perfect time to get some fake revenge._

Ren quickly walked up to Kamoshida. Kamoshida looked up at Ren, opening his mouth slightly. Before he could even say anything, Ren grabbed Kamoshida by his hair and slammed his head into the table. There was a disgusting crack from what Ren guessed was Kamoshida’s nose breaking. Ren pulled Kamoshida’s head back up. Blood was pouring out from his nose.

“Ahh...uhhhh…” Kamoshida was incoherent.

Ren promptly bitched slapped Kamoshida while holding his head. Blood splattered onto the floor. 

_This is a gory as fuck for something that’s not actually real._

Ren backhanded Kamoshida. Blood splattered across the wall in the opposite direction from the last splatter. 

“Ugh… sta…”

“Sta? Star? You want your star volleyball player?” Ren knew he was jumping to conclusions, but that was the point. He wanted to reinforce his hatred for Kamoshida.

Ren slammed Kamoshida’s face into the table again. Blood drenched the surface of the table. Ren pulled Kamoshida’s face up to look at it again. The clown makeup had mixed with the never-ending supply of blood to create a sickening pink color. Kamoshida couldn’t keep his mouth closed, and was missing a few teeth. 

_Shit… do these hallucinations enhance my strength? Or is it because I perceive myself as stronger?_

He loosened his grip on Kamoshida’s head, letting Kamoshida relax and lean back. Ren moved to the other side of the table and took a seat.

_Usually the hallucinations carry me through the action. This time, I’m the one creating the action._

When Ren sat down, it occurred to him that he didn’t know what to say. While “Fuck you,” was an option, there was no point. It wasn’t real, and it didn’t vent any real anger from Ren. That was the difference between beating the shit out of Kamoshida and simply cursing him out.

“Mah… Makoto…” Kamoshida muttered.

That caught Ren’s attention. He almost jumped out of his seat.

“What was that?”

Kamoshida began to laugh. It was awful. Kamoshida’s hysterical laughter was the audio equivalent of putting a finger in a pencil sharpener. The laughter grew so uncontrollable that Kamoshida fell over in his chair, but remained laughing while on the ground. Ren rushed over and imposingly stood over the man.

“Why’d you say her name?!” Ren yelled as he kicked Kamoshida in the gut.

Kamoshida only laughed harder, hacking up blood with every breath.

“Why?!” Ren yelled again with another kick.

More laughter. More blood. Ren grew tired of the laughter and raised his foot over Kamoshida’s head, ready to end the laughter and hopefully the hallucination.

“Wait!” Kamoshida yelled clearly now. It was like there wasn’t a significant amount of blood pooling in his mouth. “If you let me live, I’ll tell you where she is!”

Ren knew it was fake, but he would be damned if he let Kamoshida harm Makoto, real or otherwise.

“Talk!”

“She’s… she’s in the gym… but you’ll never make it… the team should’ve done their job by now…”

Ren didn’t care what that meant. He stomped his foot down on Kamoshida’s head. There was no skull crunching or gory mess. Kamoshida simply sank into the floor. 

“Dammit!” 

Ren quickly ran to the door of the room he was in, opening it to surprisingly find himself at Shujin’s gates. He ran up the stairs, through the lobby, down the hallways, and made it to the gymnasium entrance. He slammed the door open. 

The gym was empty, and there was barely enough light to see anything. The one noticeable thing in the gym was the person in the middle: Makoto was tied to a chair, bound and gagged.

“Makoto!”

Ren ran towards Makoto. A muffled cry came from Makoto, and there was a flash of white and a loud boom. Ren was thrown backward from the explosion. He was left face down back at the entrance to the gym.

_Did… did that… no way…._

Ren barely pulled himself up. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to stay down, but his mind begged him to get up and see the result of the explosion for himself. Where Makoto had sat in the chair was now a smoking crater. There was no sign of Makoto.

Before Ren even had time to process what happened, spotlights suddenly shined down on the stage in the gym. The focus of the spotlights was imagery that Ren could barely comprehend. Three hooded figures, each sitting on a stool, threaded two strings together. One figure would receive one head of string, wrap it around the other string, and then pass their work onto the next person, who would repeat the process. This continued without end. Ren walked around the crater, hoping to get within earshot of the people. When he finally did reach them, he heard them speak.

“This one’s fate cannot end yet. She has much to do. As does the boy,” a warm feminine voice said.

“This is true. The boy must still inspire the prince,” a cheerful feminine voice replied.

_Boy? Prince? The fuck is going on?_

“Of course. And he must take the girl into his care emotionally,” a third voice said, this one male and enthusiastic.

“He will serve as her ward. Their fates are intertwined,” the first voice said.

“Hello?” Ren interrupted.

The three figures stopped passing the strings between them. While Ren couldn’t see their faces, he knew that they were staring at him from beneath their hoods.

“The boy…” the first voice said. “Come. Take a seat.”

The figure flicked her hand and a chair appeared. It was directly in the center of the three. Ren climbed up the stage as a feeling of creepiness climbed up his spine. He sat down, placing his arms on the surprisingly comfy armrests. He tried to look closer at the figures, hoping to deduce their identities but found no success. 

The middle figure, who was the owner of the first voice, stood up. She held the string in both her hands. She walked behind Ren, who was now growing very uncomfortable. The figure placed the string on his head and placed both her hands on his cheeks from behind him. The hands were elegant and gentle but had a roughness to them that could only come from working with one’s hands for a prolonged period of time. She held Ren’s head, making sure that he stared straight ahead. Slowly, she tilted his head back to face her above him. Ren was staring into an empty hood. It would’ve been creepy, but the hands on his cheeks felt familiar and comforting.

The hood suddenly flipped backward, and Haru stared down at Ren. Her black mask and feather hat were there, along with her golden eyes. Ren tensed out of surprise.

“Be calm, Ren. Accept what’s coming…”

Ren felt straps fasten around his hands. He tried to move his head down, but couldn’t because of Haru’s iron grip. The most he could do was look downwards, but it wasn’t much. But from his limited view, he saw something he wished he never had. Ann and Ryuji revealed themselves as the other hooded figures. Both had taken their hoods off. They smiled at Ren.

“Okumura! Okumura! Okumura!” They chanted.

Ren felt Haru’s hands leave his face, but his head was still locked in place. His neck suddenly felt very exposed, and he felt goosebumps rising across his body. The string from before graced his neck. Ren looked back up at Haru.

“Being crushed brought a head rush, now the lack of air will be too much to bear!” She declared.

The string fastened around Ren’s neck, restricting his breathing. He tried to gasp, but it wouldn’t work. He was spasming with his whole body, hoping to find some way out of this.

“Okumura! Okumura! Okumura!” The chants continued.

The string got tighter. Ren’s vision and strength were fading. The last things he saw before closing his eyes were Haru’s golden eyes. He kept his eyes closed for several minutes, not wanting to open them again. But he felt the string slacken and eventually fall away. He opened his eyes. Tae’s exam room, despite all of its sharp objects and pain-inflicting tools, felt like a welcoming sanctuary. Ren quickly got down from his seated position on the exam table.

“Any observations?” Tae asked from her seat.

“I’m fucked up,” Ren muttered.

Tae laughed.

“I’m a doctor. Maybe I could help.”

“Nope. I need a reset button. Lemme just redo my whole life.” 

“No can do. Are you still interested in being… **compensated** , or would you rather call it a day?”

“Call it a day,” Ren said immediately.

“As you wish,” Tae said with a smile. “Feel free to stop by if you want that compensation.”

_Probably not going to happen. That was beyond fucked up._

“Maybe,” Ren said as he rushed out of the exam room before going home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this, I never thought that I would get to a point where Ryuji and Ann sacrifice Ren to Haru. 
> 
> Now the ball is in Ren's court. Don't worry, it's not gonna be another seven chapters of Ren and Makoto not interacting. They'll talk again in the next chapter (I think). 
> 
> Some of the dialogue in this chapter is subject to change. I won't say what dialogue because it's a spoiler. The change will be in the next few weeks or not at all.
> 
> I had a hard time figuring out how the gallery would go. One of the original ideas was for Nakanohara show up and do something crazy. Another was to get Morgana to go to Madarame's atelier with a GoPro and record what was in the studio. Both of these were scrapped. 
> 
> Gabbacenam is just Cabbage Man but scrambled. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a fantastic day.


	22. Downward Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm sweating like I'm in a rave  
>  Been in this room for 3 days_

**Wednesday, 5/25**

Was there any worse place to be lonely than on a train, surrounded by people? Makoto contemplated the answer on her way to school. She had spent almost all of Tuesday contemplating Ren’s premature departure. Ren leaving had been unexpected. Makoto had expected a little bitterness, she wasn’t planning on Ren leaving in the way that he did. Then again, she had only started planning out the conversation when Ren had put the magazine down. 

_‘Shorter than a few weeks.’ He’s making fun of me. But he was just joking, right? He jokes around often,_ Makoto thought to herself. _No, Makoto, he wasn’t joking. He knows how worthless you are._

Makoto squirmed in her seat, accidentally rubbing against the woman next to her. 

“Sorry,” Makoto said sheepishly.

The woman wasn’t pleased.

“Hmph.” 

Makoto went back to her thoughts.

_I thought that Ren wanted to talk to me… that’s why he was waiting, right? Or was it just to spite me? I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. I have no one to talk to, no one to ask for help… wait… Haru. She really wanted me to talk to Ren. I suppose I did that. Hopefully she can tell me what to do. Please answer, please answer, please answer,_ she thought as she pulled out her phone.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Hello, Haru. I wanted to let you know that I spoke to Ren this morning.

The response was immediate. But it wasn’t a text message. Makoto almost dropped her phone out of surprise as it rang, startling her and the people around her. She clumsily nodded an apology to the people, declined the call, and silenced her phone.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I am currently riding the subway, so I am unable to talk.

**Haru Okumura:**

-Meet me at the school gate!

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Ok.

_I’m surprised how willing Haru is to talk to me. She sounded completely done after our last conversation. Does she only care about me when Ren is involved? No, I can’t think like that. Haru wouldn’t think like that. She couldn’t,_ Makoto told herself. 

The train soon came to Makoto’s stop, so she got out of her seat. She walked out of the subway station, down the street to Shujin’s front gate. Her anticipation for speaking to Haru in person was bubbling. Whether it was with nervousness, excitement, or both, Makoto didn’t know. 

Haru was patiently waiting at the gate. It was still early in the morning, so there weren’t many students coming around. The only reason she was there so early was for gardening. Makoto completed her approach.

“Hello, Haru.” 

Haru turned, a wide smile already on her face.

“Mako-chan! Tell me **everything**.”

“Well… I think I messed up. I apologized, and Ren accepted the apology. But when I asked where we go from there, he said that he had a decision to make, and then he left.”

“He did WHAT?!”

* * *

“Dude, this bread tastes like horseshit,” Ryuji said after sampling some of Ren’s lunch.

“You get used to it,” Ren said with a shrug. “Also, what’s this about you knowing what horseshit tastes like?”

“Ha ha. Very funny. Back to the plan. Keep your eyes peeled.”

Ren felt awkward with Ryuji of all people reminding him to stay focused. He felt even more awkward with what they were doing. Ryuji had reminded Ren that revenge was still required against Dai, so they had gone to the courtyard that lunch in hope of seeing EIko. After all, the courtyard was the most popular place for students to eat. Unfortunately, they didn’t find anything.

_Ryuji’s description of, “Black hair, pale skin, and a ponytail,” isn’t helping. That could be applied to half the girls in the courtyard. The only thing I have to go on for what Eiko looks like is her Shujinstagram, but it’s not like I’m gonna stalk a girl on social media in public. That means it’s up to Ryuji to spot her._

Ren took a second to consider what that meant.

_Shit. We’re definitely not going to find her._

He was right. Lunch was almost over, and Eiko was nowhere to be found. Ren was about to turn to Ryuji to throw in the towel, when the yell of his name made the hair on his neck stand.

“Ren Amamiya!”

_Feminine. Angry. Let’s see… Kawakami? No, I’ve been doing well in class. Ann? No, she isn’t pressuring me to see Maruki anymore. Makoto? Probably not. She’s not the confrontational type. So then it’s-_

Ren almost fell off the bench from the slap that came from behind. Holding his face, he turned around, ready to defend himself from the attacker. The sight of Haru glaring stopped him.

_Not gonna lie, the nicest person at Shujin is also the most intimidating._

“Uh, h-hey, Haru. What’s up?” Ren awkwardly asked.

“You know what’s up! How could you do something like that to Mako-chan?! Especially after all you’ve been through!”

Ren didn’t have an answer. He rubbed his cheek. Ryuji’s awkward shifting next to him relieved a bit of the tension between Ren and Haru.

“I think I’m gonna head out…” Ryuji muttered before quickly standing up to go.

“Oh no, Ryuji. Stay where you are,” Haru commanded.

Ryuji’s face paled. He complied and sat back down. Him and Ren both awkwardly stared up at Haru from the bench.

“Well? Say something!”

“...My bad?”

Another slap.

_It was worth a shot._

Ren looked around the courtyard. The other groups of students were now staring at the scene that was playing out. From their point of view, the delinquent was getting his ass handed to him by the heiress.

_That’s probably not a bad thing. Maybe I deserve it. At least it’ll help my reputation chill out. Having people see me as a wimp is better than seeing me as a serial killer, right? Right?_

There was no one to answer his question, reminding Ren that he was still speaking with Haru. 

“Look, Haru… I’m sorry for the way I did things, but I’m not sorry for what I did,” Ren said. Haru raised her hand in the air threateningly. “But it’s something that needed to be done. I don’t know if I want to be friends with Makoto after what she did.”

Haru lowered her hand, showing that she was willing to keep things diplomatic.

“No, Ren that’s wrong. Makoto **apologized**. She acknowledged her mistake, and learned from it. It’s not fair to her to just leave her waiting.”

“You could say the same to her about me,” Ren remarked.

“Is that why you really did it? Revenge? Are you serious, Ren?!” Haru said in disbelief.

_Maybe a little. But only a little, I swear._

“No. I have a good reason.”

“No, you don’t,” Haru said authoritatively. Ren wasn’t going to question it. “You’ll meet me on the rooftop after school. Makoto will be there. You’ll talk things out, she’ll rejoin GRAVY, and things will go back to normal. Am I clear?”

“Yes, mom.”

Ryuji snickered until Haru raised her hand again.

“Yes, Haru,” Ren corrected.

“Good.”

“Can I come?” Ryuji asked.

Haru just looked at him. It was enough for Ryuji to understand her answer.

“Oh. Ok.”

Haru walked away.

“You’re fucked,” Ryuji said.

“Not effed?” 

“Nah. Eff has like, half the impact of fuck. I only use fuck when something is really, really serious.”

“I guess I’m really, really fucked then,” Ren said with a sigh.

“Yeah. It was nice knowing ya, Renny,” Ryuji said as he patted Ren on the back.

* * *

The clock in classroom 2-D continued to inch closer to the number that Ren had been dreading. Haru’s orders had cut his time to make a decision from indefinite to a few hours. In those few hours, Ren had spent more time wiping his sweaty hands on his pants than deciding things. 

So when the bell rang, Ren let out a groan. It was overshadowed by the roar of his classmates standing up, but the people in Ren’s immediate vicinity caught it.

“Why so unhappy?” Ann asked.

“Gotta talk to Haru and Makoto.”

Ann laughed.

“If this was last week, you would’ve been smiling ear to ear.”

“Yeah. But Haru’s gonna kick my ass. Makoto’s gonna do the same.”

“Ouch. What’d you do?”

“I pulled a Makoto and left early.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sure Haru will tell you soon enough,” Ren said as he stood up.

“I guess. Anyways, good luck.”

“I don’t need luck. I need extensive knowledge of martial arts.”

Ann laughed.

“Yeah. You’re screwed. See you, Ren,” Ann said as she left the classroom.

With a sigh, Ren did the same. He walked down the hall, and up the flights of stairs to get to the roof. When he reached the door, he stopped.

_You’re Ren Goddam Amamiya. You called Yoshiro’s mom in front of the whole school and got her to dirty talk you over the phone. You can handle two angry girls, right?_

He opened the door.

* * *

**Haru Okumura:**

-Go to the roof after school.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-May I ask why?

**Haru Okumura:**

-You know why.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I guess I do. 

Makoto got out slightly earlier than most of the student body because of, “Student council responsibilities,” as Kobayakawa had called it. Makoto never understood why he gave her the privilege. She usually stayed in class anyway. But today she took advantage of it. She was the first to make it to the roof. She didn’t know what to do while she waited, so she simply stood around.

_I must look so dumb right now,_ she thought.

She tried to adjust her stance to make her look more comfortable. She didn’t know if it helped or not.

The door to the roof opened and Haru stepped out. For a slight second, Makoto had felt a panic come over her when the door had opened.

“Hello, Mako-chan.”

“Hello, Haru. So, um, what will we be doing?”

“Talking to Ren, of course,” Haru said cheerfully.

“I know that, but what specifically?”

“I’m sure you can wait.”

_I don’t like the sound of that,_ Makoto thought.

They didn’t have to wait long. Ren came out of the building looking a little nervous. Makoto tried to smile at him, but she failed. He didn’t look happy to be there, and that made it impossible for Makoto to do anything other than frown back.

“Welcome, Ren-kun,” Haru said in her usual warm tone.

“H-hey, Haru. Happy to see you again,” Ren said as he rubbed his cheek.

As he came closer to Makoto, she could see a visible red mark on his face.

_‘See you again.’ Him and Haru spoke earlier? Haru seemed furious when I told her what happened. And Ren’s rubbing his cheek… did she slap Ren?!_ Makoto couldn’t believe it.

“Ren, could you be a gentleman and set up two of the abandoned desks so they’re facing each other?” Haru asked.

“I don’t think that’s-“

“Ren,” Haru said. The change in tone was so striking that even Makoto felt compelled to set the desks up.

Ren did as he was told. It took a minute, but he got the desks and chairs together.

“Great. Could the both of you take a seat?”

Ren went to sit in the chair of one of the desks, but stopped himself.

“Haru, if you’re going to lock us out here so we talk for hours on end, I will go stomp in your gardens and make sure that every single vegetable you planted is ripped out of the dirt and thrown from this roof.”

“No, you won’t,” Haru said passive-aggressively.

“Oh. I guess I won’t then,” Ren said in sarcastic compliance.

Haru breathed a deep sigh, and raised her right hand. Ren quickly sat down. Even Makoto felt threatened by the hand. She sat down.

“Now… talk!”

“About what?” Ren asked.

“Anything you want!” Haru answered.

“Gimme a prompt.”

“Fair enough… How about you two discuss what you’ve been doing in your free time? Ren, you go first.”

“Alright… well, I’ve been visiting a goth doctor who I help by testing her experimental drugs.”

“Good joke, Ren,” Haru said with a nervous laugh. This obviously wasn’t how she wanted things to go. “Come on, be serious.”

“He’s not joking, Haru,” Makoto said. She found no difficulty in speaking with Ren around now. 

_Maybe it’s because I’m talking to Haru rather than Ren,_ Makoto thought.

Haru looked at Makoto in disbelief. She looked back at Ren.

“Oh my. Why don’t you try something more… discussable?”

“I’ve been working for a model weapons dealer who may or may not be former Yakuza,” Ren said flatly.

“Oh come on- excuse me. That’s very interesting Ren-kun. Makoto, how bout you?”

“Oh, you know. Student council business.”

“Such as?” Haru encouragingly asked.

_She really doesn’t want to keep dealing with Ren’s sarcasm. Funnily enough, he isn’t joking with her,_ Makoto thought.

“An investigation. A few students have complained about **things** in Shibuya.”

“Perfect! Ren, be a gentleman and offer assistance.”

“But I don’t-“

The hand came up.

“Makoto, would you like some help with your investigation?”

_Yes. Please. I need it. I can’t get anything done on my own. I’m worthless. And I want to talk to you more, Ren,_ Makoto thought.

“Um, y-yes, please,” Makoto said sheepishly. 

“Cool. So what are we investigating?” Ren asked.

_How do I say this and not scare him away?_ Makoto asked herself.

“There’ve been reports of students being blackmailed by criminals.”

“Oh. Oh shit. That’s pretty serious. But why not just tell the police?”

“Their families are being threatened if they go to the police.”

Ren made a face of pondering. He took a few seconds to think about things.

“Where are you getting this information?”

“We’ve received an anonymous tip.”

_I still need to keep Dai’s identity a secret. If it got out that he was the one who left the note, he would be in danger,_ Makoto thought.

“Hm… when are you free to investigate?”

Makoto wanted to give herself some time to prepare. Not to prepare to investigate, but to prepare to be spending time alone with Ren. She looked up at Haru. Haru smiled back. Makoto looked back to Ren.

“Friday?”

“Works for me. But I’ll have to go early because of work.”

“Ren, I’m sure you can get work off, right?” Haru asked.

Ren glanced down at Haru’s hand. It wasn’t even raised and Ren still perceived it as a threat. 

“Yeah, I can try.”

“Great. It’s settled. You two will meet on Friday and solve the case!”

“I’m sure we will. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go pick up my son from daycare,” Ren said as he stood up.

“Excuse me?” Haru was startled by the suddenness of it.

Ren just walked away and went back into the building. Haru looked down to Makoto, who was still sitting.

“He does that,” Makoto said.

* * *

**Thursday, 5/26**

“I still can’t get over how run down this place is,” Ryuji mumbled.

Him, Ann, and Ren stood in front of Madarame’s atelier once again. Yusuke had messaged Ann earlier that day, setting off the same chain of events that led them to the atelier last time. But this time there was no Haru. She was occupied. Ren knocked on the door, which quickly opened.

“Ah! Takamaki-san!” Yusuke excitedly said.

Ren almost felt himself recoil at Yusuke. He was even thinner than the last time they saw him, and the bags under his eyes made him look forty years older.

“Hello, Kitagawa-kun,” Ann said happily.

Yusuke welcomed the other two and they quickly reached the studio room. Ren had glanced at the door to Madarame’s study, but it hadn’t changed since their last visit. 

_I wonder how Akechi’s doing with his arrest._

Ren and Ryuji took their usual seats. Ann stayed standing because there was no stool for her. Yusuke noticed her awkwardly looking around.

“Takamaki-san, I believe that the painting will be even more exquisite if you were standing,” he explained.

“Oh, ok.”

Yusuke maneuvered around Ann, past his canvas and stool to the supply cabinet.

_Here we go. He could either play some music that’s just painful, or he could play something that’s pure beauty._

Yusuke took the speaker out of the cabinet and placed it on the top of the same cabinet. Ren noticed Ryuji shuffling around in his seat.

_I guess he’s nervous too. He must want to never experience something like the last song again._

Yusuke finished adjusting the bluetooth speaker and sat down in his stool. Ann began posing. She had a hand on her hip, slightly leaning back. She made it look easy, and Ren admitted to himself that she looked great doing it.

_I’m sure Ryuji’s jaw is about to hit the floor. I’m not gonna check because if I’m right, I’ll lose all respect for Ryuji with that image in my head._

Yusuke pressed play. The moment he did, a spacy guitar rang through the room. Or maybe it wasn’t a guitar. Ren couldn’t tell with how artificially altered it was. Within a second, it was joined by a yelp. Not an animal noise or someone screaming, but the voice that spoke could only be described as a yelp. It was high and a little nasal, and definitely not something you wanted to be listening to when you were trying to calm down.

_I can’t even translate what he’s saying. His delivery is so confusing that I don’t even want to attempt to understand._

The song continued. The vocalist maintained his flow despite the song lacking a traditional drum beat. The drums that were played on the song followed no pattern, only a light rhythm that seemed to be constantly shifting. Joining the maybe-guitar from earlier was what sounded like a pitched down saxophone or clarinet, but Ren couldn’t really tell. The saxophones randomly echoed through the song.

After a little under a minute, the vocalist repeated a few lines while a more recognizable guitar rang out a high note. 

_This must be the chorus. What’s he saying… ‘And it’s a spiral.’ No, there was something else there. ‘And it’s a downward spiral.’ Maybe it makes more sense with the other lyrics. Unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll ever understand this song._

The chorus ended and the abnormal progression of the verses resumed. Ren looked at Yusuke. He was steadily drawing on the canvas with a pencil.

_Taking more care in his work? He’s much less confident than the first two times, I guess._

The chorus came back. The yelping voice ad libbed in the background. Within half a minute, the song faded out.

_The fuck did I just listen to? It wasn’t beautiful like Runaway, or as painful as… what was it called? Fuck it, I’m calling it the Pain Song. It wasn’t as painful as the Pain Song. But there was something… hypnotizing about it. The atmosphere was so engaging. It shouldn’t work as a song with the vocalist’s high voice, but it does._

Ren looked at Yusuke’s drawing. It wasn’t complete, and it was still a rough sketch. 

“Ah, I forgot to queue more music. Forgive me,” Yusuke said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

He swiped on the screen a few times, and then tapped. He set his phone down as the new song began. Strangely, it wasn’t a song. It was a recording of an man speaking in english.

_What’d he say? Something about ‘Skating?’ Don’t tell me I’m about to listen to figure skating music._

The recorded audio was interrupted by a voice that was obviously pitched down. It was so deep that Ren thought it was Alibaba for a second. The voice said something that was undecipherable before a melody formed. It sounded like a synthetic bell with some drums behind it.

_This is kinda catchy._

The lead melody coming from the bell was simple yet addicting. In the background of the song, Ren could hear muffled voices. After about twenty seconds, a voice began rapping over the beat. It was soon joined by a kick that had a huge echo to it, but it didn’t disrupt the other parts of the song.

_The hell’s this guy saying? His voice is much more easy on the ears than the last one, but I still can’t translate. All I’ve managed is, ‘Tick tock,’ and ‘big rocks.’ Oh wait, he just said Paris. I know what that is!_

The voice said something in with an echo effect before it was joined by a familiar voice.

_That’s the guy from Runaway and Pain Song!_

The familiar voice began its own verse. Ren looked over at Ryuji. He was lightly nodding his head to the beat. Ren kept listening to the song.

_‘Bathroom stall.’ The hell does that have to do with anything? Maybe it makes sense with the other lyrics._

Other than a few obscenities, the only thing that Ren caught was a mention of a prince of some sort. The verse suddenly stopped, and the recorded audio of the man speaking came back. He said words that Ren didn’t catch, and then the song came back. What Ren guessed was the chorus returned before devolving into a slow, bassy, drum beat. The drum beat built itself up with background pianos and a choir. The familiar voice came back and said some shit about zones. When he stopped, the song ended.

_That was catchy as fuck, not gonna lie. Yusuke’s got some good music, other than the Pain Song. I’m not sure if I like the Yelp Song either._

Ren looked up at Yusuke’s canvas. The rough sketch was completed, and it seemed that Yusuke was ready to begin painting. But a knock came from the door.

“Ah, Sensei must be home…” Yusuke said dejectedly.

_You don’t seem too happy about that. Yusuke, just admit that he’s mistreating you so we can get you help._

Yusuke stood up from his stool, and was noticeably more lethargic with his movements. He slowly walked out of the studio. Ren heard the door unlock, and a gasp. He quickly stood up and peaked down the hall from the studio doorway. The sight was unexpected and unwelcome. Well, maybe it was partially welcome.

Akechi stood in the doorway with Yusuke confusedly staring back. Akechi noticed Ren immediately after he peaked.

“Ah, Amamiya-kun. What a wonderful coincidence. Could you come here, please?” Akechi politely asked.

Ren obliged. He stood next to Yusuke.

“Now, time for business. I assume you’re Kitagawa-kun?” Akechi said, motioning to Yusuke.

“That is correct,” Yusuke said suspiciously. 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’ve heard great things about you.”

Yusuke stepped away from the door.

“S-such as?”

_He’s getting nervous. He must know that Akechi's a detective._

“Oh, you know. The normal talk for art prodigies,” Akechi said in his know-it-all voice.

Yusuke let out a deep breath before giving Akechi a cold glare.

“For what purpose are you here?”

“Ah, all business, are we? I suppose it would’ve happened eventually,” Akechi said as he fished into his jacket pockets for something. He pulled out a few papers before holding them up. “I’m here to investigate the the home of Ichiryusai Madarame.”

Ren didn’t need to read the fine print to know what it was. He knew that it was a warrant. Apparently Yusuke knew too, because he didn’t react well.

“Preposterous!” He said with his signature arm swing.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing preposterous about it. Madarame is under suspicion of crimes against several minors, including you. This will be much easier if you allow me in,” Akechi said. When he said it, he turned around and nodded to the area behind him. Ren noticed the two police officers who were there.

“I-I…” Yusuke couldn’t speak.

“I understand that it may be difficult, but moving from the doorway would be greatly appreciated.”

Yusuke shuffled out of the way, accepting whatever Akechi was going to find. Akechi walked down the hall. Ren followed with Yusuke trudging along. When they passed the studio room, Ren peaked in to tell Ryuji and Ann what was happening. They both focused on Ren as soon as he entered.

“Akechi’s here to find evidence against Madarame,” Ren said in a low voice.

Ryuji bolted up.

“Oh shit, for real?!” Ryuji said before quickly being hushed by Ren and Ann. “Sorry.”

“Yes, for real. He’s down the hall. Stay in here so things don’t get complicated. You never know with the police,” Ren said, shaking his head at the last part.

Ann nodded and took a seat in Ren’s former stool. Ryuji also sat back down. Ren walked out of the room and to the end of the hall to find Yusuke and Akechi standing in front of Madarame’s study. Akechi was fiddling around in his jacket pockets again. He looked up when he sensed Ren approaching.

“You’re back. Is this the door you told me about?”

_Why’d you have to say that in front of Yusuke? Fuuuuuck._

With that, Yusuke quickly looked to Ren. Betrayal, anger, pain, and sadness flashed across his face in one singular moment, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Uh... yeah. It is.”

“Good,” Akechi said as he took his hand out of his pocket. He had procured a lockpick, of sorts.

He inserted the lockpick into the lock of the door. Yusuke’s arm flinched as if to stop it, but nothing came of it.

_He either knows that he’s too weak to stop anything, or he realizes that he’ll only cause more trouble if he tries something._

The lock clicked.

“There we have it. Kitagawa-kun, for reference, have you ever been in this room?” Akechi asked.

“No, I have n-not,” Yusuke said. He still looked nervous.

_If he gets any more pale he’s gonna be weak to garlic and crosses._

“Thank you,” Akechi said politely.

He opened the door. He stepped in first, Yusuke went second, and Ren went third. The room was dark. Ren heard Akechi moving around the center of the room, then there was a click and the lights were on. Akechi stood in the center with the pull chain for the light in his hand. But that wasn’t what Ren or Yusuke were focused on. 

Lining the walls of the room were shelves upon shelves that contained dozens of paintings. But each painting wasn’t unique. They were all identical, with none of them deviating from the established norm. Each painting showcased a woman in red standing in front of a tree branch and the moon. The woman was looking down at something, but it was painted over in blue, adding to the mystery of the painting. 

_I feel like I’ve seen that painting. It’s super famous or something, right?_

“Oh my. I was not expecting this,” Akechi said, astounded by the sight.

_What were you expecting, starving children?_

“This… this is…” Yusuke was muttering to himself. “This is the Sayuri!”

He grabbed one of the paintings, holding it close to his face as if he wanted to inspect every minute detail of it. 

Ren’s attention switched to Akechi, who was standing over a desk. Ren walked over next to him. Akechi held up a piece of paper with small writing on it.

“Do you know what this is?”

_No way am I reading that shit._

“Beats me.”

“Look closely.”

_Fine._

Ren looked closely. He saw names and prices listed next to them.

“Is it a receipt?”

“So it seems. And there are several. I’ll have to confiscate these,” Akechi said as he pocketed the receipts that were on the desk.

Ren turned back to Yusuke who was still inspecting the painting in disbelief.

“You alright, Kitagawa?” Ren asked.

“No… this is the most despicable of actions. The **Sayuri** … of all the paintings…”

_I don’t follow._

Akechi noticed Ren’s confusion.

“ **Sayuri** is Madarame’s most famous painting. Kitagawa seems to share a special connection with the work.”

Yusuke overheard.

“Yes… it is the piece that made me want to pursue beauty through art! To see it defiled like this… it’s appalling.”

_I can’t even begin to understand how he feels. I don’t think I’ve ever looked at an object the way that Yusuke looks at that painting._

“I believe it gets worse…” Akechi said, pulling Ren out of his thoughts.

Akechi walked over to the corner of the room. There was what looked like an easel with a cover over it. Akechi promptly pulled the cover off and tossed it aside. On the easel was another Sayuri, but this one didn’t have the blue paint at the bottom. It had a baby in the woman’s arms.

_Damn… that’s a good ass painting._

Yusuke looked up at the newly revealed painting and let out a shocked gasp.

“This can’t…”

He walked over to the painting. His lightly brushed his hand along the bottom of the painting, next to the baby. As Ren looked closer, he noticed small writing in the bottom right of the painting.

_A signature._

Ren walked closer to the painting. He was now standing next to Yusuke.

_It says, 'Mika Kitagawa.' Oh. Oh fuck. If this is the original, then Madarame plagiarized Yusuke’s mom’s painting, reproduced it numerous times, and then sold the copies? Fuck that guy. This should be enough evidence to arrest him, right?_ _  
_

Ren slowly backed away from the painting and went to Akechi.

“You can arrest Madarame with this, right?” he said in a hushed voice.

“Perhaps. I’ll have to show my superior the evidence and obtain an arrest warrant, but I doubt it’ll be much trouble.”

“Good. What happens to Kitagawa?”

“It’s up to him. I believe his school has student housing options.”

“Hm…” Ren pondered Yusuke’s future.

_Would this be the end of his career? Madarame will be disgraced, and I’m not too sure if people will want to see the work of the pupil of a plagiarist. What Yusuke should do is distance himself from Madarame in every possible way._

Yusuke was blankly staring at the real Sayuri. 

“Mother…”

_So he saw the signature too._

“Do you need anything, Kitagawa-kun?” Ren asked.

“I need… to be alone. Could you please leave me?”

“Yeah, but-” Ren began.

“Actually, may I take pictures of the evidence? It’ll be difficult to exercise justice without evidence," Akechi blurted.

“Go ahead,” Yusuke said, waving his hand. “I don’t care anymore.”

Akechi quickly pulled out his phone and began taking pictures of everything in the room.

Ren went up behind Yusuke and put a hand on his shoulder. Yusuke didn’t flinch at the contact. In fact, he didn’t even react.

“Yusuke, if you need anything, let Ann know. I mean it. Don’t do anything stupid,” Ren tried to say reassuringly.

“I will. I just need time to think,” Yusuke said solemnly.

“Got it. I’m gonna head out with everyone. Remember what I said. See you.”

Yusuke nodded as Ren walked away. Ren swiftly walked out of the study and down the hall to the studio. Ann and Ryuji looked up at him when he came in. 

“Come on. We’re leaving,” Ren immediately commanded.

“Wha-” Ryuji tried to speak.

“I don’t care. We’re leaving.”

They both stood up and followed Ren out. Once they had left the atelier, Ren explained the details.

“In Madarame’s study there were a bunch of copies of the Sayuri. It looks like he’s been selling them to people.”

“Are you serious? There was a big scandal about it being stolen a few years ago!” Ann said.

“Then it’s even worse. The real one is also in the study. It was done by Yusuke’s mom. And the blue paint isn’t on the real one. The woman is holding a baby.”

Ann was speechless. Ryuji didn’t have much to say either.

_Ann already knew about the Sayuri, so she’s in disbelief. Ryuji has no understanding of art or art culture, that’s why he’s speechless._

“How’d Kitagawa handle it?” Ann finally asked.

“He wasn’t happy, to say the least. Ann, please check up on him daily. I really, really don’t want this to end like Madarame’s other pupils.”

“Yeah, I agree. I’ll text him every morning.”

“Great. Akechi said that he thinks it’ll take a few days for an arrest to happen. Until then, we can’t do much.”

“It sucks being so helpless,” Ryuji said. 

“Don’t say that. If we hadn't met Madarame and Yusuke, I’d never have told Akechi about it. Then nothing would’ve happened,” Ren said reassuringly.

“I guess you’re right.”

Not in the mood to continue hanging out, each of the three went home for the night.

* * *

**Michiko Hora:**

-Ohya’s work phone number: ###-###-####

Makoto looked over the message that Michiko had previously sent her. She memorized the phone number. 

_I don’t want Ren to see me failing in the investigation. I need to succeed. Ohya has to know something,_ she thought.

She called the number. After a few rings, Ohya picked up.

“Hello, is this-” Makoto began.

“Whaddya want?” A drunk voice slurred.

“I was wondering if this is Ichiko Ohya?”  
  
“Who’s ashkin’?

_She’s wasted. She’s struggling to speak. The one lead I have is drunk. Great,_ Makoto thought.

“This is Makoto Niijima from Shujin Aca-”

“Ya say Shujin? Kamoshida Shujin?”

Makoto winced at the name.

“Yes, that Shujin Academy.”

“Interesting…”

“I suppose. Anyways, I was wondering if I could set up a meeting with you? I have some questions about criminal activity in Shibuya, among other things.”

“A meeting? Of courshe! Butcha gotta tell me something juicy about Shujin!”

_She wants information? Fine, I can do that,_ Makoto thought.

“Deal. Can you meet tomorrow?”

“Yesh, but we’re meeting at Crossroads in Shinjuku. You picked when, I pick the where.”  
  
“If you say so. By the way, I’ll be-”

Ohya hung up.

_Well shit. Now she’s not gonna know that I’m bringing Ren. I hope she doesn’t get angry at me,_ Makoto thought.

She searched up Crossroads on her phone. It was a bar. It also opened at night.

_I have to go to a bar in Shinjuku at night. At least Ren will be there,_ Makoto thought.

Happy that she had made some progress, especially now that Ren was involved, Makoto went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being posted later in the day. I was tired last night, so I had to finish it this morning.
> 
> I'm going to be changing the chapter summaries today.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope that everyone has a wonderful day.


	23. Kiss Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This ain't nothing to relate to  
>  This ain't nothing to relate to  
> This ain't nothing to relate to  
> This ain't nothing to relate to  
> Even if you tried, you tried, you tried_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a scene in this chapter which I feel could be offensive if interpreted incorrectly, so I'd like to provide a disclaimer: This chapter contains the parody of a politically charged song. The parody isn't meant to detract from the original song, nor is it meant to make fun of the original song's themes. The parody is used mostly for comedic purpose and the new lyrics are for thematic relevance. Again, the problem is only if the scene is misinterpreted. Otherwise, people likely won't even care. This disclaimer is just to be safe.
> 
> Alternate title is "Snitches & Rats."

**Friday, 5/28**

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I set up a meeting with a journalist who may have important information. The meeting won’t be until tonight, so we don’t have to meet right now.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Cool. Text when you want to go.

_Not sure if I’m looking forward to tonight or not. It’s undoubtedly gonna be awkward. Hell, the whole meeting itself is forced. Does Makoto even want me there, or does she just want to please Haru?_

Ren put away his phone. Class had just ended, but he still had something to do at Shujin. He found the person he was looking for in the hallway.

“Ryuji, my man. What’s up?”

“Eh, not much. Wait, why’re you so friendly all of the sudden? You never talk like that.”

“That’s because I have a business proposition,” Ren said seriously.

“I’ll hear your offer,” Ryuji said, now interested.

“If Haru is gardening today, go ask her for a gardening lesson.”

“That’s it?”

“No. Annoy the living shit out of her.”

“Dude, why?”

“The **why** doesn’t matter. Will you do it?”

“What’s in it for me?”

_Shit. I forgot about that. I thought he would go along with it._

“Uh… you can sleepover at my place this weekend?” Ren suggested.

“Hm… yes,” Ryuji said, bringing a smile to Ren’s face. “ **But** I get to bring energy drinks.”

“No. Annoy Haru and sleepover at my apartment. Take it or leave it.”

“You drive a hard bargain. Alright, so what do I gotta do?”

“Just… be Ryuji, but extra. Be loud, be obnoxious, swear a lot. Her reaction will tell you if you’re doing alright,” Ren explained. “Also, I’ll be stopping by to say hi.”

“Gotcha. We going now?”

Ren nodded. The two began to make their way to the roof. When they opened the door, they saw that Haru was already gardening. She turned when she heard the door.

“Hello, Ryuji. Hello, Ren. Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?”

“Nope. That’s tonight. Haru, I have a gift for you. Ryuji approached me and was like, ‘Ah man, Ren. Teach me about gardening. It’s so effin’ cool and shit!’ I was like, ‘Nah, Ryuji. I’m not cut out for that. Haru knows that stuff better than me.’ Ryuji then said, ‘You’re right, you’re right. Take me to the gardening goddess-” A hard slap on Ren’s back ended his false story.

“He’s exaggerating,” Ryuji said with a nervous chuckle.

“Exaggerating or not, I’m not sure if I have time-” Haru began.

“That’s a bummer, isn’t it? You’ll just have to cancel whatever plans you had. That must really suck, having to skip things that you were supposed to go to?” Ren snidely said.

“Ren-kun, if this is-” Haru was getting angry, but Ren didn’t care.

“It is exactly what you think it is. Don’t even try to get out of it. I’ll know. Anyways, good luck with Ryuji. Bye!” Ren said as he pushed Ryuji towards Haru before quickly leaving the roof.

* * *

**Makoto Niijima:**

-The meeting is roughly in an hour. Meet in the lobby?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I’ll be there in five.

Ren got up from the couch, tossing his controller to the side. Morgana let out an annoyed meow because Ren’s movement disrupted his nap. Ren left some food in Morgana’s bowl before leaving the apartment. He got down to the lobby and saw Makoto at the same spot he had waited for her.

“‘Sup, Miss President. Who’re we stalking tonight?”

She looked up from her phone.

“Hello…” she stopped. “Should I use your first name or…?”

_No use making jokes. She wouldn’t call me whatever I suggested anyway._

“Use Ren, please.”

“Okay, Ren. Now, we will not be stalking anybody. As I said earlier in the text, we have a meeting with a journalist in Shinjuku.”

“Shinjuku? Isn’t that-”

“Yes. Yes it is,” Makoto quickly said. “Come on, we should leave now. I’d rather not be late to a meeting this important.”

She got up, and the two made their way to the subway station. They boarded the train to Shinjuku. Neither of them said anything during the ride.

_I’m not here to be friendly. I’m here to help Makoto and maybe be done with it. At least spending time with her will help me reach my decision. It sucks that it happened this way though. Not cool, Haru. Speaking of, I wonder how Ryuji's lesson went…_

* * *

“Ryuji-kun, please gently place the plant-”

Ryuji immediately dropped the plant into the mini-garden.

“SHIT! ASS! BITCH! EFF!” He yelled.

“Ryuji-kun! Do not-”

“Is this plant for real?! This bitch is prickly!” He said as he scooped up the remains before dropping them again.

Haru sighed.

 _I’m gonna have to talk to Ren about this, aren’t I?_ she asked herself.

* * *

Ren and Makoto stepped off the subway. They exited the station to the streets of Shinjuku. While it was only a little dark out, the mass of lights was overwhelming. Ren had never seen anything so bright. 

“You go here a lot?” he asked.

“Ugh, of course not.” Makoto seemed a little offended.

_Bad question._

They walked down the street. Apparently, Makoto knew where to go.

“So where exactly are we going?”

“Crossroads bar. Before you make any jokes-”

“Makoto, if you’re actually taking me to a bar, I’m gonna leave and then stalk you for three weeks.”

“Very funny. It is a bar, but we will **not** be drinking. We’re just there to talk.”

“Did you ever consider that the person we’ll be talking to is gonna be drunk? They’re asking to meet at a bar. How reliable do you think they’re gonna be?”

Makoto stopped walking, making Ren stop as well. She didn't look Ren in the eye when she spoke.

“You have no idea how poorly this has gone… this is my only lead. I have to pursue it.”

“Fine. I’m just trying to make sure you’re not disappointed.”

Makoto sighed and continued walking. As they walked further through Shinjuku, a voice called out to them.

“Hey! You!” a woman said.

Ren turned. He scanned the area for someone looking at him. Unfortunately, Shinjuku was a crowded place so it took him a few seconds. His eyes finally reached an alley where a blonde woman was sitting at a table.

“Yes, you! Could you please come here?!” She called out.

Ren turned to Makoto.

“How much time do we have?”

“Well, the journalist never specified, and Crossroads is open all night. I suppose we have some time.”

Ren nodded. He walked to the alley with Makoto following. While the alley was less well-lit than the street, Ren examined the woman as she came into view.

She had striking purple eyes and long blonde hair, which was complemented by the purple headband that she wore. Additionally, she wore a light purple dress over a navy blue long-sleeved shirt. She sat at a table with cards spread in front of her.

_Tarot cards? Oh, she’s a fortune teller. I’m gonna get scammed, aren’t I?_

“Hey there,” Ren said when he reached the table.

“Hello. I called you over here because I sense misfortune in your future.”

“Do you just have really good intuition?”

“Nope. I’m psychic! That, and your aura is **different**.”

_"Your aura is very wealthy and very generous. Would you be willing to donate ¥100,000 to me?” is what she's about to say._

“I’m a different breed,” Ren said flatly.

“Hm… I’m not sure about that. Tell you what, I’ll read your fortune for free.”

Ren looked at Makoto, who was now beside him. She shook her head in disapproval.

_That’s why I’m gonna agree._

“Go ahead,” Ren said.

“Ren…” Makoto sounded a little frustrated.

“Makoto, truth is elusive and may never be written down. Fortune-telling could help us find our truth.”

_Hopefully she doesn’t know that those were just song lyrics and a shitty excuse._

“Wha-”

“Miss, I need silence for the reading,” the fortune-teller said to Makoto.

Makoto’s face turned red.

“Sorry.”

The woman turned to Ren.

“Before we begin, my name is Chihaya. If I heard right, yours is Ren?”

Ren nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Chihaya. How are the spirits feeling today?” he joked.

Chihaya laughed.

“It doesn’t work like that. Here, place your palm in my hand.”

Ren extended his hand to Chihaya’s. She gently took hold. Instead of tracing the lines of Ren’s palm, she just held it. On the table, she shifted the cards around while staring at Ren’s face.

“Yes… no, that’s not right… is that… yes, I believe I have it,” she said as she let go of Ren’s problem.

Chihaya lifted a card. 

“Justice.”

“See, Makoto? I told you-”

“Underneath justice is… oh no. It’s… Death.”

“Is that bad?”

“Extremely. Death is approaching your life in some way or another. It may not be for you, but it will certainly come for someone in your life,” Chihaya shakily explained.

Makoto suddenly leaned over the table.

“But it’s not confirmed, right? This is just a hoax, right?”

“Believe it or don’t. I just read the cards,” Chihaya said with a shrug. “But Justice and Death… this is troubling.”

“How does Justice play into it?” Ren asked.

“The impending death could be the justice that you obtain… have you or someone you know committed a terrible deed?”

_Holy shit! Madarame’s gonna die. Is that a good thing? Maybe. He’s a terrible person. But he should spend his time in prison. Death would be the easy way out. Do I try and stop his death? How can I do that if I don’t know how he’ll die?_

“Yeah, I know someone. Can you tell me how they’ll die?

“While I should be able to venture a guess based on the feeling I get from the cards, something’s different this time. I get no feeling from Death. It’s just an unexplainable, unstoppable death.”

“Shit…”

Makoto looked troubled by the prediction. She was staring down at the cards. Hoping to lighten the mood, Ren spoke.

“How about you read her fortune?” 

“What?!” Makoto didn’t seem to be happy about it.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Just try it.”

“You call this fun? She just predicted your death!”

“It is what it is.”

“Are you serious?! This-”

“Sorry for interrupting your lover’s quarrel, but I’d like to remind you that it may not be Ren’s death. Just someone in his life.”

“Oh, that makes it so much better,” Makoto said.

“I mean, it’s a little better,” Ren remarked. “Makoto, just try it. Maybe it’ll help the investigation.”

Makoto still looked cautious.

“You also have an interesting aura. I’ll make this one free, too, Makoto.”

“You can’t pass up a deal like that, Makoto,” Ren added.

“Fine. Just do it,” Makoto said, thrusting her hand towards Chihaya.

Chihaya took it and began shuffling the cards on the table. She slowly let go of Makoto’s hand and picked up a card. 

“The Fool. Underneath it… Death, again. I’m gonna be honest, it looks grim for you two. I’m getting a similar feeling from this and when I did Ren’s fortune. This isn’t good…” Chihaya said distraughtly. 

_We both got Death? A person we both know is gonna die? Or one of us is gonna die? Shit, now it’s kinda confirmed. But the fact that Makoto got it could guarantee Madarame's safety. While she's met him, she's not as close to Madarame in terms of recent events as I am . Or maybe Chihaya’s just fucking with us. This could be a very convincing scam._

“A-and how does the Fool factor in?” Makoto asked. She looked a little scared.

Chihaya closed her eyes and rubbed the cards in her hand. 

“The Fool will… hm, yes. The actions of the Fool will lead to Death.”

_Actions of the Fool will lead to Death? Wait a minute… Ryuji could be considered a fool. Don’t tell me he pushed Haru off the Shujin roof and killed her._

Out of paranoia, Ren pulled out his phone and quickly messaged Ryuji.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-How’d it go?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-It went great for me. Not so well for Haru.

_No way. Ryuji actually killed Haru._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-How so?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-She left early because she was sick of dealing with me. I don’t think she finished her gardening.

_No fair. I had to cancel work and Haru just gets to leave early. I mean, Sojiro was alright with me taking the night off, but come on. That’s ridiculous. I’m gonna have to talk to Haru._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Good job. See you tomorrow.

“Ren? Earth to Ren?” Makoto’s use of his name snapped his attention away from his phone.

Ren shoved his phone in his pocket.

“Sorry. I was texting Ryuji.”

“Uh-huh. Anyways, Chihaya, is there anything else you can tell us?” Makoto asked.

“Unfortunately, no. As I said earlier, it’s unexplainable. You’ll have to wait and see.”

“Is this the part where you ask us for ¥100,000 to learn the full truth of our fates?” Ren dramatically asked.

“Erm, no. Even if I did want to scam you, I wouldn’t have anything to actually say. That’s how indecipherable your fates were.”

Ren wasn't sure if that scared him or not.

“To end on a positive note, I think we’ll be fine. Thanks,” Ren said.

“Please come see me soon! I must know how everything goes!” Chihaya almost desperately said.

“Will do,” Ren complied.

_Can’t say the same for Makoto. She definitely won’t want to go here again. Not with me, at least._

“Thank you,” Makoto said.

She and Ren walked away from the fortune teller. She led Ren further into Shinjuku and stopped outside of a hole in the wall of a bar.

_Must be Crossroads if we’re stopping._

“This the place?”

“Yes,” Makoto answered.

She just stood there, staring up at the sign.

“Are we going in?”

“Erm, yes, sorry,” Makoto said sheepishly.

She still wasn’t going in.

“Want me to go first?”

“Yes, please,” Makoto said quietly.

Ren walked up to the door and opened it. As he entered, he held the door open so that Makoto could come in. He felt her support the door with her arm so he let go and walked all the way in.

The bar was exactly what Ren expected. It was moody, dimly lit, and atmospheric. Other than the standard bar and stools, what stuck out to Ren was the bright red heart that read ‘Welcome’ on the shelf where the drinks were kept. What also stuck out was the bartender. A large person dressed in a black and purple kimono stood behind the bar. They had short purple hair and had full make-up on their face.

Ren heard the door close behind him and he knew that Makoto was at his side. The bartender looked up at them.

“Little young to be here, aren’t we?” they asked in a deep masculine voice.

“You’re right. We’re meeting **Ichiko** **Ohya** ,” Makoto said. She seemed much more focused and collected than when they were outside the bar.

“Ah, excuse me for one second,” the bartender said as they walked out from behind the bar and went behind a curtain to the backroom.

_The backroom is hidden by a curtain? Isn’t that common in strip clubs? Eh, like I would know._

“Ichiko! They’re here for you,” the bartender could be heard saying.

“Eh? Lala-chan, stop playin’ with me!” a very inebriated feminine voice replied.

_Lala-chan? I’m guessing that means the bartender prefers female pronouns? I’ll just stick to Lala-chan to be safe._

“No, they’re here. Get up off your ass and go out there!”

“Ugh, fine. You expect sho much of me,”

“It’s your meeting…”

Lala emerged from the curtain. She went back behind the bar. A few seconds later, Ichiko Ohya stumbled out. She was in her mid to late twenties. She had a black bob cut and bright red lipstick. A pair of orange sunglasses sat perched atop her hair. For an outfit, she wore a black t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt. She had jeans and black and white shoes to finish off her outfit.

“Gagh. Who put those curtains there?!” 

“Er, hello, Ohya-san.”

“Eh? Who’s ‘at?”

“I’m Makoto Niijima and this is my partner Ren Amamiya.”

“Partner, huh? Not the best place for a romantic outing, ya know,” Ohya teased.

Makoto immediately turned red. Before she could stutter out whatever she wanted to say, Ren spoke for her.

“No, she means investigative partner. We’re here for the meeting about criminal activity in Shibuya.”

“Oh, it’s you… wait, you didn’t shay you were bringing someone,” Ohya made an accusatory face.

“You hung up on me when I was mentioning it,” Makoto said flatly, her composure returning.

“Did I? Oh well, let’sh get down to business. Take a sheat in the back,” Ohya said as she turned and walked to a booth in the back corner of the room.

Ren and Makoto followed. Ohya sat down on one side of the dirty booth while Makoto and Ren took the other side.

“Sho, who’s gonna shtart?” Ohya slurred.

“What can you tell us about Yakuza activity in Shibuya?” Makoto asked.

Ren looked over at her. She was focused and knew what she wanted. Ren couldn’t help but admire the look of determination on her face. In fact, he even felt a little inspired by it. He looked back to Ohya to await her response.

“Shibuya? Oh, yeah. So there’s this new clan in the mix- wait a minute. You shaid you’d give me the scoop on Shujin!” Ohya demanded.

Ren kept quiet because he didn’t know what information Makoto wanted to give up.

“That can wait. You tell us first,” Makoto said assertively.

“No, it can't wait. And neither can I for another drink. Lala-chan!” Ohya aggressively called out.

_She really wants her alcohol. Should Makoto and I be letting her drink? She’s supposed to be our informant._

“Talk to the kids first, Ichiko,” Lala replied.

“Ugh, fine. What were we talkin’ about?”

“Yakuza and Shibuya.”

“Oh, that’s right. Anyway, I don’t know much. But that’sh ‘cause the police dunno much either. All they got is a name,” Ohya said, suddenly getting really serious. Whatever she was about to say seemed to sober her up. “Junya Kaneshiro.”

Silence fell over the table. Ohya obviously expected Ren and Makoto to react, but they didn’t. The name meant nothing to them.

“And how is that name significant?” Ren asked.

“He’s behind it. The rise in criminal activity.”

“Interesting… there’s also something else. There have been fewer news reports relating to crime in Shibuya in the past few months. Do you know anything about that?” Makoto asked.

_Rise in crime and fewer news reports? Makoto might be on to something._

“Couldn’t tell ya. I was unassigned from that shit a while back,” Ohya bitterly said.

“Is there anything else you can tell us about Junya Kaneshiro?”

“Yeah. Don’t go after people who’s only evidence of existing is their name,” Ohya muttered. “It’s your turn. Tell me the deets on Shujin.”

“Erm, about that…” Makoto made a face of subtle panic. She looked like she had only planned up to getting Ohya’s information.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have anything,” Ohya forcefully said.

“Well-”

“Of course we do!” Ren interjected. “But it’s more of an important person than a piece of info.”

“Talk.”

“One second, please,” Ren asked.

He quickly pulled out his phone.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-What’s Mishima’s phone number? Don’t ask why just tell me.

He looked back up at Ohya.

“Well?” She was getting impatient.

Ren looked over to Makoto.

“What are you doing?” She quietly muttered to him.

Ren felt his phone vibrate.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-###-###-####. You owe me, Renny.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-As Residing Lord of GRAVY-esque Goodness, I, Ren Amamiya, hereby suspend thy right to be owed.

_That’ll confuse him enough, right?_

Ren quickly put away his phone.

“I can give you the phone number of Shujin’s gossipmonger. He knows everything and everyone. He’ll have information far beyond anything that we can give you,” Ren said convincingly.

“Hmmm… how do I know I can trust you?”

“You’ll have to if you want us to leave so you can get your alcohol,” Ren flatly said.

“Fair point. Gimme his number.”

“It’s ###-###-####. Don’t go crazy on him. He’s cautious of new people.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll make him talk. Now scram. I’m starting to feel sober.”

“Will do. C’mon, Makoto,” Ren said.

Makoto scooted out of the booth and Ren followed. As they walked out of the bar, Ren thanked Lala and waved goodbye. He then exited the bar. As soon as they were out, Makoto turned to Ren with a stern look on her face. 

_Is she angry with me? I really don’t need to deal with this right now. Especially after I’m forced to come with her. Hell, she should be thanking me. She would’ve been fucked if I didn’t give Ohya Mishima’s number._

“Whose number did you give?!”

“Relax, it’s just Mishima. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“Really? What if he doesn’t tell her anything? Or he tells her about your criminal record and then she writes an article about ‘Shujin’s resident delinquent?!’ How does that headline sound?!”

“If it happens, it happens. What’s she gonna write besides that I assaulted someone? All I’ve done is start a gardening club. Not that interesting,” Ren said dismissively.

“How do you not care more about this?!”

“Because it got the job done for the time being,” Ren said. He didn’t want to argue with Makoto any longer. “Let’s go back. I’m done for the night.”

“Done with what?!”

“Helping you. You’re not very thankful that I saved your investigation,” Ren said as he began walking.

“I would’ve thought of something!” Makoto said as she caught up to him and began walking at his side.

“Would you? We both know how slow you are.”

“Ren, this is-”

“Ah, Amamiya-kun. Niijima-san. Funny seeing you here.

Ren looked away from Makoto. Akechi stood in front of them. He smiled back before looking at where they were coming from.

“A bar? Oh my.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Makoto quickly said.

“What is it?” Akechi slyly asked.

 _None of your business. Would you kindly fuck off?_

“We work there. Sojiro doesn’t pay enough for me to support myself and my cat,” Ren blurted.

“Interesting… I’m surprised that you work there, Niijima-san.”

“Oh, erm… you know, student council doesn’t take that much time. I just n-needed something to do…” Makoto nervously said.

_This is gonna fail if she keeps talking. I need to stay in control of the conversation._

“And you chose a bar?” Akechi continued.

“You chose to be a detective before graduating high school,” Ren quickly replied. He didn't want to give Makoto the chance to screw up.

“Touché. I’m surprised you both work there. Are you two friends?”

“Acquaintances,” Ren answered.

“Interesting…”

“No, it’s not. What is interesting is why you’re here, Akechi-san,” Ren said, hoping to change the subject.

“I’m simply returning home from an investigation. Actually, I have an update on Madarame. I believe his arrest will be in the next few days. My superiors were more than eager to grant me a warrant. Honestly, I was surprised-”

Makoto gasped.

“Madarame?! The artist?!”

_Dammit, Makoto._

Ren leaned over to Makoto.

“I’ll tell you later. Let me handle this,” he whispered.

The look on Makoto’s face was one of frustration and acceptance. 

_At least she realizes that she’d only make things worse._

“That’s great, Akechi-san.”

“It is. I’ll tell you when the arrest has been made.”

“No, I think I’m alright.”

“No, I think I’d like to see where you’re staying,” Akechi said. It was almost creepy in the fake casual tone he used.

“Um…” Ren wasn’t sure how to respond. “No?”

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.”

“You say that to your fangirls when you get up close and personal?” Ren sarcastically remarked.

That caught Akechi off guard. Offended, he took a step back.

“I-” Akechi began.

“Will leave Ren and Makoto alone. Have a nice day,” Ren finished in a rude tone.

He grabbed Makoto’s hand and pulled her past the flabbergasted Akechi. He didn’t stop leading her until they had walked a considerable distance and were standing in front of a movie theater. They only stopped because Makoto had pulled her hand out of Ren’s grip.

“What now?” Ren frustratedly asked as he turned back towards Makoto.

“I want a few answers, for a start,” Makoto replied.

_That’s fair but now’s not the time._

“I’ll tell you on the subway. Can we please just go?”

“Fine. But you better tell me.”

* * *

“...Hajime Sugimura has recently announced his campaign for prime minister for the upcoming election…”

Ren and Makoto sat side by side on the train. They said nothing to each other. The lack of other people on the train didn’t help the awkwardness. The only sounds were the movement of the train and the news reporter on the nearby mini-TV. Ren was never one for politics, so he decided to break the silence.

“Want your answers now?” he said as he stared across from where they sat.

“As soon as possible,” Makoto said. She was also looking across.

“You gotta ask a question for me to know what to talk about,” Ren said with a slightly condescending chuckle.

“First, Madarame. What’s going on?”

“Long story short, we found a bunch of evidence of plagiarism and shit in Madarame’s atelier. His past apprentices also have a history of suicide.”

“Oh… t-that's…”

“Next question, please,” Ren reminded her.

_I’m tryna just finish this and go home. Quit wasting time and ask the question, Makoto._

“W-well… what’s your relationship with Akechi?”

“He annoys me and I tell him to go away. Next.”

“There has to be more-”

“Next.”

“Fine,” Makoto huffed. “Again, why on earth did you give Ohya-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. Makoto, I’m not in the wrong. It was either that or let you flounder in front of a drunk and therefore a potentially violent person.”

“Ohya wouldn’t-”

“Really? You guys go out drinking often? You know how she acts when she's angry and drunk?”

“No, but-”

“Exactly. She was already irritated. If she had found out that we were wasting her time and not letting her get a drink… you see where I’m going,?”

“But that doesn’t mean-”

“Godammit, Makoto. If you keep talking about this I’m gonna get off this fucking train right now.”

“Why’re you so angry tonight?!” 

“If you haven’t guessed, I don’t want to be here. Haru forced me to come.”

“Haru didn’t force you-”

“Makoto, stop saying shit like that. If I didn’t agree to go, she would’ve gone ballistic. Can we both just shut up and call it a night?”

Makoto let silence answer. She sat there and made a pouting face. Ren took one look at her before turning back to face straight ahead.

_I think tonight helped me make my decision._

* * *

**Saturday, 5/28**

Ren quickly left Classroom 2-D when the lunch bell rang, as he wanted to avoid Ann. While he didn’t have a problem with her, the conversation with her would inevitably turn to Makoto, given the week's events. Unfortunately, Ren still had other people to worry about.

“Yo! Ren!” Ryuji called out from down the hall.

Ren slowly turned around. Ryuji was just reaching Ren

“Hey, Ryuji.”

“I’ve got big news!”

“I don’t want to hear that you visited a maid cafe, Ryuji,” Ren said flatly.

“How’d you kn- wait, that’s not the point! I know where to find Eiko!”

_Ryuji visited a maid cafe? The fuck? Why didn't he invite me?_

It must’ve looked suspicious to anyone in the hallway that the two school delinquents were talking about someone they wanted to find. A few students quickly walked away. Ren held his hand up, signaling for Ryuji to lower his voice.

“My bad. But I just overheard from two girls in my class that Eiko spends her lunch period in the library.”

“Isn’t food not allowed?”

“It’s not. She must be studying or something. I hear that some students hook-up in the library.”

“Hm… we doing this now?”

“ **You’re** doing this now. I’m just along for the ride,” Ryuji said with an excited grin. “You owe me. Put on a show, Renny.”

_I don’t know how much showmanship I can put into talking to a girl. Maybe I can find a fog machine somewhere. Pyrotechnics would be cool, too._

Ren and Ryuji both made their way to the library. Ryuji's excitement added a little extra bounce to his steps. 

_He’s looking forward to this more than I am._

They finally reached the library. When they entered Ren quickly scanned the library for the Eiko he remembered from Shujinstagram. When he didn’t see her, he shook his head at Ryuji.

“She could be in one of the study spots or behind a shelf,” Ryuji suggested in a whisper.

Ren nodded. Ryuji sat down at a table and began to scan the room. There weren’t many people in the library besides the few people reading books, so Ren didn’t have to worry about the rumors ruining his surprise advantage.

He reached the back of the room and peeked behind the shelf. Sure enough, Eiko stood there. She was tapping away at her phone while chewing gum. It was a narrow, isolated area that was out of view of the other people in the rest of the library.

_I guess I know why she's here. She must want to hook-up with Dai right now. Shit. That means he's on his way. I should hurry._

“Gum’s not allowed in the library, you know,” Ren said softly as he put on a friendly smile and popped into Eiko’s voice.

She looked up from her phone and let out a small gasp.

“Yeah? You gonna rat me out?”

“Nah, I just wanted an excuse to talk to you,” Ren said slightly flirtatiously.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. So watcha doing in the library?”

“Waiting for my **boyfriend** ,” Eiko said with a little bite to it.

_Shit. I know that this just started, but the mention of her boyfriend right off the bat isn’t good. Quick, Ren, think of something!_

“You don’t sound too happy to see me,” Ren said with a fake chuckle.

“Why would I be?” Eiko said as she popped a bubble.

“If someone came up to me and liked me as much as I like you, I’d be ecstatic.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m taken,” Eiko said as she looked back down at her phone.

_Damn. This really isn’t going well._

“Babe?” a voice said from behind Ren.

 _Oh fuck. This_ **_really_ ** _isn’t going well._

Ren turned around to see Dai standing behind him. He wasn’t particularly scared of Dai, but Dai’s height was a little intimidating. 

“Hey, sweetie!” Eiko called from behind Ren. “The delinquent was trying to hit on me.”

_You fucking rat._

“You what?!” Dai was getting angry.

“I was just saying hi,” Ren said a little nervously.

Being trapped in a narrow space wasn’t helping Ren’s nerves. 

“You just wanted to take Eiko from me, isn’t that right? You don’t actually like her!” Dai insisted.

_He got that right. Maybe he’s smarter than I give him credit for._

“You’re so smart, sweetie!” Eiko said as she pushed past Ren to hug Dai.

Ren saw his opportunity and took it. He pushed the embracing couple to the side and quickly shuffled out of the aisle. Ryuji looked up from his seat at a table once Ren emerged.

“Time to go!”

Ryuji quickly stood up and began to hurry out of the library. Ren wasn’t sure why they were both rushing, as he didn't know whether Dai was chasing them or not. If he was, Ren had nothing up his sleeve to stop Dai from kicking his ass.

“No shouting in the-” the library attendant did her best to enforce the rules.

“Sorry!” Ren yelled back.

He and Ryuji both got out of the door.

“Roof!” Ren ordered.

They both hurried up the stairs and burst out from the doors.

“Dude… what’d you do?” 

“Dai pulled up. Eiko wasn’t too excited about me. I had no choice but to run.”

“Eh. I probably would’ve done the same. Does this mean that Operation Gardening Project is no more?”

“No one left to seduce. Eiko doesn’t want anything to do with me. I guess we failed.”

“Hey, leave me out of it. You failed. Maybe she would’ve liked me…” Ryuji said, his eyes staring into the distance in fantasy.

“You wish. It doesn’t matter. All it means is that we have no way to get back at Dai and Yoshiro for the time being. I guess we gotta wait and see.”

The two stood there in silence. Ryuji glanced over at the mini-garden and made a look of realization.

“Dude! You still owe me!”

“Oh yeah. For annoying Haru? Just sleepover tonight,” Ren casually said.

“That and Mishima’s number!”

“Like I said, I don't owe you for that.”

“Bullshit. You still owe me!”

“Fine, I’ll do you a favor when you need it. I’m gonna get back to the classroom. Meet me at the school gates later.”

“Will do. See ya, Renny.”

* * *

**Sunday, 5/29**

Ren woke up to a knock at the door. Ryuji had spent the night at his apartment, so Ren considered the possibility of Ryuji accidentally locking himself out. Ren walked out of his room and through the living area. Ryuji was still asleep on the couch.

_Then who is it? Please don’t be Haru. Or Makoto. Or anyone. Fuck it, just be someone ding-dong ditching._

Ren opened the door.

_Fuck._

It was Akechi. He wore his smug smile and brown pea coat with pride.

“Hello, Amamiya-kun. Did I wake you up?”

_Wait… Akechi said that he would come to my apartment to tell me about Madarame’s arrest. So that means…_

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter. Are you here for the reason I think you are?”

“That is correct. Ichiryusai Madarame has been placed under arrest as of earlier this morning.”

“Good job, Akechi. How’s Kitagawa?”

“I wasn’t present for the actual arrest, I simply heard of it. Perhaps you should check on Kitagawa?”

“You’re right. Good idea,” Ren said as he tried to close the door.

Akechi’s arm stopped the door from slamming shut.

“May I see your apartment?”

Ren smiled back.

“No.”

He slammed the door closed. 

_Hopefully he’s not there when Ryuji and I leave._

Ren walked to the side of the couch. 

_I wonder if Ryuji’ll appreciate me waking him up._

“Ready, set, GO!” Ren yelled.

Ryuji scrambled to his feet, looking around savagely. When he saw no direction to sprint in, he made a confused face.

“Man, why’d you have to do that…?” he disappointedly asked with a yawn.

“Because I have good news: Madarame’s been arrested.”

“For real?! Dude, we have to talk to Kitagawa!”

“Damn right. Get ready to go. We leave in twenty,” Ren said. “Send a text to the group, too.”

Ren quickly got in the shower before hurrying through his routine. 

* * *

Once again, the members of GRAVY stood outside the atelier. Yet again, they were not joined by Haru. “Business obligations” were surprisingly common for the high schooler. 

But that didn’t capture the attention of the other three. What caught their eyes was the crime scene that the atelier had become. Two police cars were parked outside. A small crowd had formed, all of them desperate to know what happened to the great Madarame. Two police officers had been delegated the duty of stopping the crowd from entering the house. Others could be seen entering and exiting the house with bags of what Ren guessed was evidence. 

“Dude… how do we get to Yusuke?”

“Ann, are you able to call him?” Ren asked

“Got it,” Ann said as she whipped out her phone.

She quickly dialed Yusuke and held the phone to her ear. 

“Kitagawa-kun? Are you at the atelier? You are? Uh-huh. Mhm. Could you come outside? Ren, Ryuji, and I want to talk to you. No, we won’t be interrogating you. You want us to… oh, ok. See you soon,” Ann said before putting the phone away and speaking to Ren and Ryuji. “Follow me.”

Ren and Ryuji had no choice but to follow Ann. She led them down to the corner of the sidewalk where they took a right. They were now on the side of Madarame’s atelier, but there was a locked gate stopping them from getting onto the property. Within a minute, they saw Yusuke exit the atelier from a side door and unlock the gate. He didn’t meet their eyes as he joined them.

“Hey, Kitagawa-kun. You doing alright?” Ryuji asked.

“No,” Yusuke said solemnly.

“Let’s just get away from here, okay? You can pick anywhere you want to go,” Ren said.

Surprisingly, that made Yusuke glance up with a little hope in his eyes.

“Anywhere?”

* * *

_Why the fuck did he choose the karaoke place on Central Street?_

Ren, Yusuke, Ann, and Ryuji sat in a dirty-ass booth in a dirty-ass room listening to shitty-ass music. At least, that was Ryuji’s description of it shortly after they entered. He was right about all three. To add to those problems, the person singing was awful, the group's food hadn’t arrived after thirty minutes, and they weren’t sure what to talk about.

_Do we try and take Yusuke’s mind off of what happened, or do we try to get him to vent his anger to us? I’m honestly not sure which he would prefer._

“So… Kitagawa… anything you want to talk about?” Ryuji asked the question the other GRAVY members had been unable to ask.

“All I wish to do is wait my turn. I will release my anger through song,” Yusuke said. He had been staring at the current singer their whole time there, not even breaking his gaze to speak with Ryuji.

“You do you, man,” Ryuji said with a sigh.

It was awkward to have a conversation like Yusuke wasn’t there, and it was awkward to not have a conversation. Ren had to settle for silence for the next few minutes. Thankfully, the terrible singer left the stage. Yusuke quickly stood up and approached the stage. Before he stepped up to the microphone, he approached the DJ. He whispered something and handed the DJ his phone.

 _The_ _hell’s he doing? Doesn’t he know how karaoke works?_

“What song do you think he’ll do?” Ann curiously asked.

None of the three looked at each other. Their eyes were all trained on Yusuke.

“I dunno. Runaway?” Ryuji threw out.

“He said he was gonna release his anger. Maybe the really loud one?” Ren suggested.

“Hm…” Ann considered their answers.

Ren looked at her. She didn’t look satisfied with either.

_Doesn’t matter to me. I’m just excited to see Yusuke sing. Or rap. One of the two._

Yusuke finally stood in front of the microphone.

“Ahem…”

Ren looked over to the DJ. He had Yusuke’s phone plugged into a chord.

_Uh oh…_

Uh oh was right. A sinister sounding bass line played from the speakers, which were **much** louder than Yusuke’s. It wasn’t the Pain Song, and it wasn’t nearly as loud. It was also surprisingly simple. Echoing voices began rapidly repeating over the bassline, getting faster and faster before a single note from a synthesizer rang out. That was when Yusuke spoke.

“I’ve grown up in an era where,”

Another synth note.

“Clean water wasn’t served to the bluer hair.”

Another note.

“Doing art you would’ve thought I had help, but he wasn’t satisfied unless he claimed the shit for himself,” Yusuke proclaimed with the synth note playing in the middle of his lyrics.

The synth notes turned into the simple, angry bass line from before. Yusuke continued his rapping, actually flowing quite well. He emphasized the important words and stayed on the beat. In Ren’s mind, that was pretty good. The synth notes had returned.

_At least he’s speaking in Japanese._

“Art slaves!” Yusuke angrily yelled into the microphone.

 _He’s_ **_angry_ ** _angry._

Ren looked at the other people in the karaoke lounge. Their reactions ranged from shocked and frightened to amazed and dumbfounded.

Synthetic strings played loudly, emphasizing Yusuke’s words. They followed the same bassline from the start.

Ren turned back to Ryuji and Ann to see what they thought. Ann’s jaw was practically on the table. Ryuji’s grin was ear to ear.

“How ya doing, Ryuji?” Ren asked over the music.

“This shit is f-“

“You see there’s leaders and there’s followers, but I’d rather be a dick than a swallower!” Yusuke loudly declared.

_Yusuke, what the fuck are you talking about? What does that have to do with art?_

Yusuke found the line profound enough to repeat it before starting another verse.

“I check these color keys, I wear my heart on the sleeve, I know that I’m the art slave, I saw the paint on the thief,” Yusuke said before repeating the last line a few more times.

_This is ridiculous. I’m surprised they haven’t thrown him off the stage yet._

“He throwing hate at me, want me to stay at ease, fuck you and your corporation, y'all Suits can’t control me!”

Ren was snapped out of his laser focus on Yusuke by the group’s food arriving. Ren looked up at the waitress, who looked genuinely concerned by Yusuke’s performance.

“Tough day, huh?” Ren joked to her.

She looked down at him and opened her mouth before Yusuke’s explicit lyrics interjected.

“Y'all artists can’t fuck with me, y'all artists can’t fuck with 'Ke, y'all bitches can’t fuck Yusuke!”

Ren looked back up at the stage.

_“Y'all bitches can’t fuck Yusuke!” Is Yusuke popular with the girls at Kosei? I can’t think of what else that lyric would mean._

“I’ll move my art out the country so you can’t see where I paint!”

Ren looked back to the waitress. She shook her head in disappointment and walked away.

“Meanwhile Madarame, teamed up with the JFA, they tryna lock artists up, they tryna make art slaves!”

_JFA? Isn’t that Japan For Arts? That’s like one of the most significant art groups in Japan. Even I’ve heard of them. Is Yusuke putting them on blast in a karaoke performance of all places?_

“They prolly all in Shibuya, braggin’ ‘bout what they made. Fuck you and your Shibuya house, I’ll fuck your ‘buya spouse, paint on her ‘buya blouse, then deport her to Laos!”

_That is the single most vulgar, most idiotic, most utterly fascinating thing I’ve ever heard. Sex, paint, deportation to Laos, Yusuke’s covering all the bases._

“Y'all bout to turn shit up, I’m bout to tear shit down, I’m bout to air shit out, now what the fuck they gon’ say now?!” Yusuke concluded with fiery emphasis before stepping away from the microphone.

A high synthetic voice replaced Yusuke, but it wasn’t saying any actual lyrics. Suddenly, drums came out of nowhere and a retro-sounding anthemic rock song began playing. One of the most beautiful guitar melodies Ren had ever heard played before promptly ending. With that, Yusuke bowed and left the stage.

The lounge was dead silent. No one dared to be the first one to speak after what had transpired. Yusuke, unphased by the silence, walked back to the table. A few seconds after he sat down, normal music resumed playing. Ryuji and Ann were both staring at Yusuke. Ren was finding it hard not to do the same. Everyone’s food was still uneaten.

“Uh… you okay?” Ryuji asked.

“I’ve felt better than I have in months,” Yusuke replied as he took a sip of water.

“That’s… cool,” Ann responded. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about Madarame?”

“I believe I can now that I’ve released my pent up rage,” Yusuke said with a sigh. “Where should I begin?”

“It’s up to you, man,” Ryuji said with a shrug.

“Well… Madarame has mistreated me for years. I remained silent about it because of the importance he has in the art world, and my life as well. With his newest gallery, he wanted to end it with a painting on the level of **Sayuri**. Something that would have the critics raving and drooling. He was pressuring me to create it for him. That was where Takamaki-san came in. I believed the feeling I got from seeing her for the first time would be enough to create a masterpiece, and perhaps it was. But I found no perfection in my efforts. Now that I’m free from Madarame’s grasp, I believe it was because he was forcing me to make the painting that I wasn’t succeeding. No beauty can come from tyranny.”

_He had to deal with all of that alone. He hasn’t mentioned any friends, any acquaintances even. We gotta do something..._

“Wow…”

“You are right to be amazed. Madarame’s control over the art world was truly incredible. From what I’ve seen, he has several other apprentices in studios across Tokyo, maybe even all of Japan. I’ve only ever met three other apprentices,” Yusuke said before looking down. “I… I’m unaware of their fates.”

“Kitagawa…”

“Please… call me Yusuke,” Yusuke said dejectedly. 

“Yusuke, I’m sure they're alright. Madarame’ll probably go to prison and the other apprentices will be free, same as you,” Ann said reassuringly.

“A tremendous amount of beauty was destroyed because of Madarame… my mother’s masterpiece included. All I can hope to do is restore some of the lost beauty.”

“So you’re gonna keep painting?!” Ryuji excitedly asked.

“I must. It is my calling in life, and the only way I can truly break free of Madarame. What is passion if it used for another’s pleasure rather than for oneself? It is meaningless.”

“Yeah, for sure…” Ryuji said with a nervous chuckle. “Hey, what was all that music you played for us while you were painting?”

Yusuke looked up and even looked excited to speak.

“The music I played was American hip-hop. In my view, it is the genre that is pushing the boundaries of modern music the most. All artists appreciate innovation, no matter the medium.”

They sat in silence for a bit. It wasn’t an awkward silence like when they first arrived. It was comfortable. They all knew that they were simply letting everything sink in. That was Ren had an idea.

“Hey, Yusuke? Wanna join our club?”

“Club? Are you speaking of your gardening club? I remember your booth on Club Day.”

“I am. If you’re not interested in gardening, that’s all good. To be honest, three-fourths of the club isn’t interested in gardening either. The club is really just our group of friends," Ren explained.

“Friends…”

“Yeah! We hang out a lot. You would have fun!” Ann encouraged.

“It has been a long time since I considered something fun…”

“Okay, now you gotta join!” Ryuji said as he nudged Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Perhaps I should… but first I must secure housing. I believe Kosei will allow me to utilize the dorms, but I must make sure.”

“So you’re down to join?”

“As long as I can still pursue beauty.”

“Then it’s official. Yusuke Kitagawa, welcome to GRAVY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes the Madarame arc. Honestly, this was really anti-climactic. I had a few ideas that would’ve made things much more stressful, but they took the story in a really dark direction that I didn't like. I’m still happy with how the arc turned out. It was less focused on Yusuke and Madarame’s relationship than it was focused on Ren and Makoto’s time apart and setting up something else...
> 
> For now, this is the end of Kanye indulgence in this story. I feel like it's become a bit too much. For those of you who enjoy the Kanye indulgence, it'll be back in September. I'm also gonna put the scenes where Yusuke paints and plays music on hold. I've grown bored of writing them, so I'm sure people have grown bored of reading them. They also no longer serve a purpose in the story.
> 
> I have no clue how tarot readings work. I'm just gonna use the excuse that Chihaya has her own style.
> 
> If next chapter is late, it's because it's really, really long. If it's not late, then cool. Anyways, It's arguably the most important chapter yet, so I **need** to get it right. I'm looking forward to writing it, but I'm also extremely nervous about it.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and have a fantastic day.


	24. Paranoid Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When I am king you will be first against the wall  
>  With your opinion which is of no consequence of all_
> 
> _What's that?  
>  What's that?_
> 
> _Ambition makes you look pretty ugly  
>  Kicking, squealing, Gucci little piggy_
> 
> _You don't remember  
>  You don't remember  
> Why don't you remember my name?  
> Off with his head, man  
> Off with his head, man  
> Why don't you remember my name?  
> I guess he does_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title is "Initiation."
> 
> This chapter lives up to the M rating the most, so please be aware of that.

**Monday, 5/30**

Monday was going to be a good day for Ren Amamiya. He rose from his bed, ready to make the day his own and find joy in some way. Then he remembered what was actually going to happen.

_The park cleanup is today. Fuck._

Instead of throwing on his normal Shujin uniform, Ren put on his gym clothes. It had been **recommended** that students use their gym uniforms so that they could distinguish each other without having to worry about ruining their normal uniforms. Ren left the apartment.

As Ren made his way down Central Street to the station, he spotted a familiar face. Or rather, he spotted a familiar head. Kasumi’s striking red hair stuck out against the crowd of black-haired everyday people. What also stood out was what Kasumi was doing. Her arm was raised in the air.

_Wait a minute… someone’s holding her arm. And she’s trying to shake her arm away. Better go and help._

Ren accelerated his stride. As he got closer to Kasumi, he could see the root of her problem. A creepy middle-aged man with glasses and a receding hairline was the one holding her arm. Ren was within ten feet of the two.

“Hey! Fuckface-sama!” Ren called to the man. Surprisingly, the man looked over to Ren.

_Why on earth did he react to that? He must be used to being called Fuckface-sama. Huh. Anyways, what approach do I go with? Do I punch him, or confuse the shit out of him?_

Ren chose the option that was less likely to land him in trouble.

“Fuckface-sama, I have traveled many moons to request thy permission to take your daughter’s hand in marriage. Please be the generous soul the legends speak of!” Ren said in sarcastic desperation.

The man actually let go of Kasumi’s arm.

“Senpai!” Kasumi was startled by Ren and his choice of words.

“You little… I don’t have a daughter!” The man glared at Ren.

_Awww. Did I ruin your fun?_

“You don’t? I thought everyone your age had children,” Ren spoke in a sarcastic snarl.

“Is this an age joke?! If it is, it’s not very funny!”

Ren’s face dropped all exaggerated emotion. He was dead serious.

“That’s exactly what it is. And you’re right, it’s not funny. What’s **really** funny is that you just assaulted a minor in a public area you fucking dumbass. Get lost.”

“Why, you-!” 

The man thrust an arm out. Whether it was for Kasumi or Ren, Ren didn’t know. He didn’t want to find out either. He slapped the man’s hand away. 

“Do that again and I tell the officer over there,” Ren said as he motioned behind him. He didn’t actually know if there was a police officer, but it was a fair assumption given where they were.

The man let out what sounded like a growl before slowly meandering away. Ren turned to Kasumi, who had been standing behind him for a while now.

“You okay?”

“Um… yes, Senpai. Thank you, but did you have to do… **that**?”

_It was a bit extra, I’ll give her that. But now that guy is gonna be embarrassed and confused for at least the week. Being reminded of one’s failure to contribute to the population probably doesn’t help the self-esteem of a middle-aged man._

“Would you prefer that I fought him?”

“No… but it’s over and done with. That’s all I could ask for. Are you on your way to the park, Senpai?”

Ren looked down at his gym uniform and looked back at Kasumi.

“Yep.”

“That’s great! Wait… oh no! I forgot my gym clothes!”

“If you go now, you could still make it,” Ren suggested.

_There’s no way she’ll go. Even I wouldn’t risk it. Hell, Ryuji probably wouldn’t even risk that. Actually, Ryuji wouldn’t even care._

“You’re right! Thank you, Senpai!” Kasumi said hurriedly before she ran off to get her gym clothes.

Ren shrugged and continued walking into the station.

* * *

Ren and Ryuji sat at a bench behind the crowd of Shujin students. Cleanup groups were being announced by Makoto. Rather than push and yell for no discernible reason, Ren had chosen the bench and Ryuji had followed. Their names hadn’t been called yet.

“Ya think we’re gonna be in a group together?” Ryuji asked.

“Probably not. You still want to hang out together, though?”

“Hell yeah! You ditchin' your cleanup?”

“Not entirely. I’ll still be here, but no way am I cleaning up to fix this piece of shit school’s image.”

“Good point, good point. Wanna get Ann in on this?”

“No.”

“She’ll be- what?!”

“No means no, Ryuji.”

“No shit, but why?!”

“She’ll want to bring Haru. I’d rather approach Haru on my own terms.”

“Ohhh, you gotta talk to her, amirite?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, good luck. Looks like the crowds thinning out. We should probably listen for our names.”

Sure enough…

“Sakamoto, Kuramoto, Tanabe, Amamiya!” Makoto called out to the crowd.

“Eff yeah!” Ryuji pumped his fist.

Ren gave Ryuji a high five while they stood up. Two girls came out of the crowd and walked over to Ryuji and Ren.

“Oh man… they’re hot!” Ryuji said in a hushed tone.

“Keep it in your pants. We’re not gonna be with them, remember?”

“True. But look at them!”

Ryuji was right. Both girls were fairly attractive, but that meant little to Ren at the time. The girls finally reached Ren and Ryuji.

“We’re really in a group with **you two** , huh?” One girl said snobbily.

_She's one of those types, huh? I’ve heard enough. Ditching starts now._

Ren gave a kind smile to the girl.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Ren began to walk away from the two girls. If Ryuji followed or not, he didn’t care. Ryuji soon caught up to him.

“Dude, what was that?!”

“You wanted to put up with her for longer than a few seconds?”

“She said one thing!”

“And that one thing told me what kind of person she was. Ryuji, don’t be blinded by her attractiveness.”

“Fine, whatever. But you owe me.”

“Bro, how do I owe you? You followed me.”

“Oh, yeah. Good point.”

* * *

Makoto was not having a good day. Or a good few days, to be specific.

The time spent with Ren was a failure on all fronts except the one that Makoto thought she cared most about: the investigation. But she attributed that success to Ren’s presence.

 _He had a good point. If he hadn’t said anything, I don’t know what Ohya would have done,_ Makoto thought. _I need Ren for the investigation, don’t I? That’s how worthless I am._

But she still considered that night to be a failure. The plan, as intended by Haru, was supposed to be Makoto and Ren getting their relationship back on the train tracks. But what had happened was the stopping of the train entirely. And the conductor, Haru, had simply got off the train and left. She hadn’t spoken to Makoto since last week. Makoto considered the possibility that that was her own fault for not reaching out to Haru to tell her the results of Friday night, but she had ultimately dismissed the thought. 

_If she actually cared, she would’ve asked,_ was what she told herself.

Makoto had spent Sunday at home, pondering her options. Not with the investigation, but with Ren. She wanted to spend time with him, to talk with him, but she didn’t think he wanted to even speak to her after Friday. It didn’t help that she had considered the validity of Friday’s meeting while it was happening.

 _You’re spending time with Ren again, but it’s only because you need his help. You can’t do anything yourself,_ Makoto had told herself on their journey through Shinjuku.

The thoughts of her own **uselessness** combined with Ren’s actions from that night were terrible.

 _He knows how useless you are. That’s why he really left so quickly,_ was the conclusion she came to.

That was what led Makoto to her plan: apologize to Ren. While she didn’t fully agree with Ren’s actions on Friday, especially the exchange of Mishima’s phone number, she believed the apology was something she **needed** to do. She wasn’t sure if it was so she could quell her thoughts of uselessness or of a desire to talk to Ren more. It was a good question. Good enough for Makoto to spend even more time thinking about it.

 _Why do I want to talk to Ren so badly? When we considered each other friends, we only spent time together a few times. So why do I feel so attached to him?_ She had asked herself.

It was a simpler answer than Makoto thought. Ren had been the first person interested in socializing with her. Sure, there had been boys who were interested in her for her looks, but they never got birthday gifts for her. They never invited her to their clubs. They never comforted her. 

Through all of these thoughts, the park cleanup was supposed to be a nice distraction from it all. Until Makoto read Ren’s name from the clipboard. It reminded her of the apology that she had to give.

So when Makoto had some free time from picking up trash, she had searched for Ren in his group’s designated part of the park. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been there.

 _I’ll have to speak with him at lunch,_ she thought.

So immediately after she announced that lunch was happening, Makoto went over to the lunch tables. She didn’t expect him to already be there, as there was a huge line for food, but waiting for him would boost her chances of finding him. 

Surely enough, she was right. Ren and Ryuji had sat down with their bowls of stew at an isolated table. Makoto walked up. Ryuji had been in the middle of explaining something to Ren but stopped when he noticed that Ren wasn’t paying attention.

“Ren? Hello? Wait… oh! Hey, Miss President,” Ryuji said with a smirk.

Makoto gave a somber smile back to him. Ren had just looked at her with an emotionless stare since she had begun standing beside their table.

“Ryuji-kun, may I speak to Ren?” It wasn’t the commanding tone that Ren, Ryuji, and even Makoto herself anticipated. It was pleading. Everyone was caught off guard by it.

“Uh, sure,” Ryuji said before nervously standing up. “Talk to ya later, Renny.”

Ryuji walked away as Makoto slid into his seat, across from Ren.

“Hello, Miss President.”

“Hey, Ren.”

Ren continued eating his stew, forcing Makoto to speak again.

“I wanted to apologize.”

Ren didn’t even look at her.

“Oh?” was all he said.

“Yes. I’m sorry for the way I acted on Friday. You were right about Ohya; we didn’t know how she would react if we didn’t have information. I don’t want that fight to be the end of things between us.”

“What’s between us?” Ren asked as he looked up.

Makoto felt her face warm a little, so she didn’t look Ren in the eye. She didn’t want to become more flustered.

 _If I say the wrong thing, I could ruin everything. Ann would be angry too,_ Makoto thought to herself.

“I’m not sure. Are we friends?”

“That’s a good question. Can you answer it?”

 _He’s messing with me. He’s should be the one answering it because I’m the one apologizing,_ Makoto realized. It brought a little composure to her, knowing Ren’s tricks.

“I’m afraid not. It’s on me to apologize. What happens after is up to you.”

“Hm… so why did you apologize?” Ren said, not answering the question.

“Excuse me?” Makoto wasn’t expecting that.

“Why’d you apologize? From your perspective, you shouldn’t think that you’re wrong. You’re the student council president, and one of your students just had their phone number leaked to an investigative journalist. You were right to be angry, so why’re you apologizing?” Ren explained. Makoto, with her thoughts of Ren fooling with her, forgot how intelligent he could be.

 _It’s because I need your help with the investigation, Ren!_ Makoto mentally screamed.

“I…”

“Do you not know?”

“No, I do…”

“Don’t think about it too much. Just let it out. I won’t judge,” Ren said reassuringly.

Makoto felt inclined to believe him.

 _That’s what friends do, right? Believe each other? s_ he asked herself.

“Well…” Makoto breathed deeply. “I need your help with the investigation. I’m too apprehensive to get anything done on my own!” 

“Is that it?”

 _No. There’s so much more I want to say, but can’t,_ Makoto thought. 

“It’s-“

“No, don’t answer that. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Do you actually want my help?”

Makoto nodded.

“Okay, I’ll help. But remember this: **you** asked for **my** help. Don’t get angry at me for doing something like what happened in Crossroads, okay?”

Makoto nodded again.

“Great. We have a deal. So what’s next?”

“Um… what?”

“What’s next for the investigation? Are we gonna use the info we got from Ohya?”

“Oh! Of course! I can’t today because I have to stay after the cleanup to… well, cleanup. Tomorrow I have a student council meeting after school, so we’d have to investigate later in the afternoon.”

“Fine by me. Just send me a text when.”

“Got it.”

Ren stood up with an empty bowl of stew. Makoto hadn’t even noticed him eating because she had been so focused on not messing her words up. He turned to walk away.

“Ren?” Ren turned back around at the sound of Makoto’s voice. “Thanks.”

He smiled at her before walking off again.

 _The apology worked,_ Makoto smiled to herself at the thought.

* * *

Ren, now that he had a full stomach and a slightly improved relationship with Makoto, felt a little more confident. With that extra confidence, he figured it was a good idea to get something over with: talking to Haru. 

After Ren had left the lunch table he had found Ryuji. They had resumed their nomadic loitering around the park, with Ren hoping to spot Haru out of the blue. After about thirty minutes, he finally spotted her. Not because of her outfit, of course, but because of her hair. She was putting something in the trash can.

“Want to come with?” Ren asked Ryuji while they watched Haru.

“Nah, I should probably let her cool off after what I did,” Ryuji said with a laugh.

“Speaking of, what did you do?” 

Ryuji slapped Ren on his shoulder.

“Eh, I’ll tell ya later. Good luck with Gardening Girl, Renny,” Ryuji said before walking away.

“I really wish he’d stop calling me that…”

Ren strolled up to Haru, who was just turning away from the trash can. She hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Hey, Haru.”

“Oh… hello, Ren-kun,” Haru said with a distinct lack of cheeriness that usually pervaded her tone. She stopped walking as she said it.

“You know why I’m here, right?”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Great! So who wants to start?” Ren delivered in sarcastic enthusiasm.

“I believe I should,” Haru said, looking down. “If I understand correctly, Friday didn’t go well? I thought I would’ve heard from either of you if it did.”

_She probably doesn’t know yet that Makoto and I worked things out. Is it wrong to make her talk about this without her knowing that? Maybe._

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Then I’d like to apologize. I forced you both into something that I’m not sure you wanted. Ren-kun, I failed to consider how you would feel. I was just feeling frustrated with the lack of effort on both sides,” Haru said as she finally looked Ren in the eyes.

“Thank you for the apology, but I feel like you’re missing something. There wasn’t a lack of effort on either side, in fact. Makoto stalked me for weeks, and I wasn’t given enough time to make an effort.”

Haru sighed.

“You’re right. Again, I’m sorry, Ren-kun. Can you forgive me?”

“Yeah. I forgive you. You know, Makoto and I just talked a little while ago.”

Haru’s eyes widened with excitement.

“And…?!”

“And we’re good. I think I’m gonna keep helping her with the investigation she’s doing.”

“That’s great! I’m glad you two made up!”

_Yeah. So am I. So am I…_

The moment was ruined by slow clapping from nearby. It wasn’t intimidating, but actually amusing in its lameness. Ren turned his head to see the source of the clapping: Yoshiro Takata. Seeing him thinking he was cool made it even funnier. Ren did everything in his power to hold in the laughter, only letting a smirk rise to the surface. Yoshiro continued his slow clapping as he walked up.

“How touching,” Yoshiro sarcastically commented.

Ren dispelled all humor from himself. If he was to take control of the conversation, he needed to be serious. In tone, that is.

“Yoshiro, I am this close,” Ren said as he held up a small distance between his thumb and his pointer finger, “to putting you up for adoption.”

“W-wha…”

_I’m surprised the mom jokes still get to him. I’d think he’d be telling me to get some new material, but no. It still works._

“Yoshiro, I’m your stepfather,” Ren said, imitating one of his favorite movie characters.

“Haha, very funny, Amamiya.”

_Okay, I guess he is done with the mom jokes. Good. I was tired of coming up with them._

“Alright, Takata. Why’re you here?”

“Think back to this morning. There was someone you were rude to,” Yoshiro snidely said.

“The guy who was creeping on Yoshizawa-san?! No way! He’s your dad, isn’t he?!” Ren sarcastically said in disbelief.

“Wha- no! You told my girlfriend to fuck herself!”

_That was his girlfriend? I guess I made the right call in saying that to her._

“Get over it. She was kinda rude to me.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re getting out of this. Come on, Amamiya! Face me!” Yoshiro said as he raised his fists. “Man to man!”

Ren glanced over at Haru. She gave Ren a very nervous glance before shaking her head. 

_To fight or not to fight? Probably shouldn’t. In a one on one, I’m not a hundred percent sure I could take Yoshiro. I should try stalling._

“I’d be careful. Remember the last time you tried to fight me?” Yoshiro flinched, so Ren figured he did something right. “It’s kinda a bummer that I just found out you have a girlfriend. So much missed potential. When’d you guys start dating?”

Yoshiro spat towards Ren, but there was enough distance between them for it to not even reach Ren’s feet. 

“Last week,” Yoshiro said begrudgingly.

“I could give you dating adv-”

“Shut up! Fight, or run like a pussy!”

_He just gave me the win. What a hypocrite I am; I thought I was tired of making mom jokes._

“I’ll run right to your mom’s pussy.”

Yoshiro, for the third time, had been provoked by Ren into initiating violence. He rushed towards Ren. Given the distance between them, Ren had ample room to maneuver and sidestep Yoshiro’s charge. While Yoshiro was still stopping his momentum and turning around, Ren quickly turned to Haru.

“Get your phone out and take a video!”

_Some video evidence to prove that I didn’t initiate the fight will be useful. I probably won’t need it, but it’s a good precaution._

“Why-”

“Don’t ask and just do it!” 

Yoshiro was readying himself for another charge.

_Dude, just go for a punch already. Like damn, am I fighting Russel from Bully? All he does is charge at me. Do I sidestep again? It’s gonna be boring if he just keeps charging and I dodge. Dammit, Ren, you shouldn’t care about a fight being boring. If you fuck up, you get a black eye or worse._

Yoshiro began his second charge. Ren feigned readying to take the hit but stepped out of the way at the last second. He left his right leg in place, but dragged it slightly in the direction Yoshiro was coming from. Yoshiro tripped and tumbled face-first on the grass.

“Oh my!” Haru was surprised.

Before Yoshiro could get back up, Ren crouched down beside him.

“Just fuck off, Yoshiro. Fuck. Off,” Ren said before walking away with the shoes.

For the slightest second, Ren considered further humiliating Yoshiro. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head. He didn’t want to give Yoshiro another reason to come after him.

Apparently, Yoshiro didn’t feel like replying. He laid face down in the dirt, but he was still breathing. Ren speedily stood up and walked away from him.

“Ready to go, Haru?”

“Ren-kun, shouldn’t you make sure he’s alright?”

Ren sighed.

“Dickhead! You okay?”

“Fuck you!” Yoshiro replied as he got on his hands and knees.

While Ren could only see Yoshiro’s backside, he knew that the front side wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

“Haru, it’s time to go.”

“Indeed. Let’s go.”

They left the scene of the semi-fight to find Ryuji.

* * *

Makoto got home later than usual that evening. Along with cleaning up the small amounts of trash in Inokashira park, she had to clean up the things Shujin brought with them to conduct the cleanup. The tables, cooking supplies, lists of people, and everything else had to be taken back to Shujin academy and double-checked to make sure everything was in its right place. This had all taken a lot of time, so Makoto wasn’t surprised to see that Sae was home before her. What surprised her was what came out of Sae’s mouth soon after Makoto entered the apartment.

“Take a seat, Makoto,” Sae said irritably from the dinner table.

 _What’s this for? I placed first in exams. Other than grades, what could Sae be upset with me about?_ Makoto asked herself.

Makoto tentatively did as she was told. She rested her hands on her lap as she stared back at Sae’s cold, unforgiving glare. It hurt to be looked at like that by a sibling.

“Makoto, have you been spending time with Amamiya?” Sae slowly said.

 _Yes, but she has no way of knowing. This is probably just a check-in,_ Makoto thought.

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me, dammit!” Sae slammed her fist down on the table, making Makoto jump a little.

“Sis…”

“Makoto, I know that you were with him! And I know where he took you!”

 _Does she know?! Who saw us in Shinjuku?! Wait a minute… Akechi!_ Makoto realized, her eyes growing wide out of fear and from the realization.

“All I ask of you is to stay away from Amamiya, but you can’t even do that! All you do is waste my money, my time, and the opportunities I’ve given you! After all the hard work I do to make sure that you can go to college, you can’t even listen to the simplest thing!”

_Sis, please..._

“But-”

“I don’t care! I don’t care what your excuse is! I said not to hang out with him! Get it through your head!” Sae calmed herself down with a deep, bitter sigh. “If you can’t even realize that, you really are useless to me. I’m done with this,” Sae said before standing up and grabbing her bag from the corner of the table. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I won’t be back for a long time. Goodbye, Makoto.”

With that, Sae was out the door. Makoto had let another person slip out of her life. She had failed to keep the people around her happy. That was all she could do, anyway. Fail. The only time she hadn’t failed was when Ren was involved in some way. Now he was going to take control of her investigation and actually make progress. Makoto never could’ve done that. 

Makoto went to her room for the night. She didn’t come out. Not even for dinner.

* * *

**Tuesday, 5/31**

Makoto set down the suggestion box.

“A few notes have been left in the box. Other than that, our agenda for today involves the investigation of the students being blackmailed in Shibuya. Does anyone have any questions?”

They never did, as there was nothing to ask. The perfect student council president would never miss any details because how could she? She was flawless. 

_If only they knew…_ Makoto thought to herself.

They knew more than they let on. Makoto’s lessened confidence hadn’t gone unnoticed, but it certainly went unmentioned. They attributed Makoto’s behavior to it being an off day and did nothing more.

Makoto fished her hand around in the suggestion box and pulled out a note. She read it aloud.

“Please help. The blackmail is getting worse. They’re making me pay them my own money and threatening my family if I don’t. I’m worried that if something isn’t done soon something bad will happen.”

 _Another note from Dai Shirai… I need to act quickly. I need to be useful. I need to prove myself,_ Makoto thought. 

“What’re we gonna do, Senpai?” Eiji asked.

“We’ll discuss it when we discuss the investigation. For now, we have to go through the other notes.”

There were only two left in the box, so Makoto hoped the council could make quick work of them before they moved on to the more important topic. She pulled the next note out of the box. It wasn’t signed.

“The student council needs to do something! A lot of my friends are being blackmailed by thugs in Shibuya! I don’t know what to do because the thugs are threatening my friends if they go to the police!”

 _No… it’s too late. It became prominent before I could stop it,_ Makoto thought to herself.

“Senpai! We have to-” Eiji began.

“Just one more note, Tanaka-kun. Patience is important,” Makoto said. She didn’t say it for Eiji’s sake. She said it to calm herself down. 

She pulled the final note. It was another anonymous note.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore… my family could die… we’re being threatened-” Makoto stopped reading as soon as she realized what it was about. “Okay, is everyone ready to discuss what we’re here for?”

The three members nodded.

“Here’s an update on my side: I’ve learned the name of the person behind the increased crime in Shibuya. I will be utilizing this information later today to hopefully find evidence that can be used to stop what’s happening,” Makoto shakily said. She didn't want to share the name and place the others at risk. 

“Great work, Niijima-senpai!” Eiji said. “For me, I haven’t learned much. I’m sorry.”

Makoto didn’t forgive him because she wanted to keep things moving so she could get out of there and go to Shibuya. Under the table, she pulled out her phone.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Meet me on Central Street in thirty minutes. We will be investigating. 

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Gotcha.

“I’ve also learned nothing new, Senpai,” Michiko said. 

“Heh, I guess that leaves me,” Noriko said. “I’ve heard mumbles here and there. This is really spreading, ya know?”

“Unfortunately, yes, I do know. Thank you all for your effort. That concludes-”

“Don’t you need to tell us what to do?!” Eiji protested.

“Oh, I have e-everything under control,” Makoto struggled to say it.

They looked at her for a second. 

_Please believe me,_ she thought.

“If you say so,” Noriko said dismissively.

“As I was saying, that concludes today’s student council meeting.”

* * *

Ren wanted things to go well with Makoto, but he couldn’t deny the possibility of things going wrong. As a backup plan, and potential diversion from the main plan, he pulled out his phone.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Wanna grab Big Bang Burger? I’m heading down to Central Street in 10 minutes.

_If things go poorly with Makoto I can just leave and hang out with Ryuji. If things go well with Makoto we can take a food break and get a burger with Ryuji._

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Is that a question? Of course I want a burger! I can get there in 20!

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Bet.

Ren got ready to leave. 

* * *

Makoto met up with Ren at the entrance to the Shibuya subway station.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Makoto quickly said.

She **needed** to be ready. She had to get things done. The sake of Shujin’s students depended on it. The additional suggestion notes and Noriko’s info had solidified that. Things would only get worse if Makoto didn’t act fast. She needed to be useful.

They started out walking up the street, both of them keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious. That was Ren pointed a finger.

“Look,” he said to Makoto.

She followed where he was pointing. It was into an alley, where two rough-looking men stood together. They were talking. Makoto wanted to know exactly what was occurring, even if they weren’t involved in the investigation.

“Come on,” she said before walking towards the alley. 

She didn’t listen to Ren telling her to wait. As soon as she got into the alley, the men noticed her.

“What do we have here?” one of the men asked, looking Makoto up and down.

Trying not to be disgusted, Makoto maintained her composure.

 _I won’t get anywhere if I play mind games with them. I need to be upfront and the information Ohya gave me,_ she thought.

When she saw both of the men’s gaze shift, she knew that Ren was beside her. It bolstered her confidence.

“What’s the name Junya Kaneshiro mean to you?”

Both men narrowed their eyes. 

“What’s it mean to **you**?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Just that he’s the crime boss in Shibuya.”

One of the men burst out laughing. 

“Nice one. C’mon. We’ve got better things to do,” the other man said.

Makoto tried to stand in their way, but they just pushed past her and walked out of the alley. When she went to pursue, she felt Ren grab her arm. She furiously turned around.

“Ren!”

“Makoto, think about what you just did. If they work for Kaneshiro, they now know that you’re looking for him. You just put yourself in danger,” Ren said as he shifted around Makoto to stop her from pursuing the men. His back was to the main street and he faced further into the alley, with Makoto facing opposite of him.

 _As if Ren's one to talk. That's what he would've done. Rush into things to get something done, right? Right?_ The longer the question went unanswered in Makoto's head, the more she doubted what she thought Ren would've done.

“They don’t know me!”

“You’re wearing your damn uniform. Dammit, Makoto. You might have just wasted your one lead,” Ren said.

 _Did I? No, I couldn’t have. That was necessary. Their reactions proved that the information was true. But if Ren’s correct… they know that people are looking for Kaneshiro,_ Makoto thought.

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did, Makoto.”

Makoto was fuming. She was so angry that she failed to notice the two people in red tracksuits coming from behind Ren.

“Makoto, your recklessness is- behind you!” Ren yelled.

Makoto wheeled around to face an additional two teenagers in red tracksuits. She had no time to think about who they were because the closest one jabbed at her head. She barely ducked it. She readied her right leg for a kick.

“Agh!” Ren cried out in pain.

Makoto turned back around to see Ren go flying into the side of the alley from a punch from a towering figure. Ren's head terrifyingly hit the wall before he fell over unconscious. 

“Ren!” 

Makoto began to run over to him, but both her upper-arms were grabbed from behind. When she tried to elbow her attacker, one of the two who had attacked Ren grabbed her hands and held them together.

She finally got a good look at the attacker’s face. It was Yoshiro Takata, and he was grinning ear to ear. It was the same horrifying grin he had given her when she had walked past Big Bang Burger that one time.

“Kamoshida sends his regards, Miss President.”

That was when a bag was put over her head.

* * *

Ryuji had just arrived at Big Bang Burger. Ren was nowhere in sight.

 _Probably at home playing video games. What a lazy dude. I guess I got some free time, huh?_ Ryuji thought.

Ryuji looked around for something to do when a poster caught his eye.

 _A new gym? Oh shit, that’s literally right over here. It’s down the alley. I could check it out while I wait,_ Ryuji determined.

He walked past Big Bang Burger and made a right. As soon as he turned into the alley, he knew that something was off. The main indicator was Ren slumped over against the alley wall, unconscious. The next one was a girl with a bag over her head and a Shujin uniform being shoved into a black van at the other side of the alley.

 _Must be dreaming. Wait a minute… this is real! Holy shit! That was Miss President! You gotta help her! But first, you gotta help Ren, Ryuji!_ Ryuji told himself before he rushed over to Ren.

Blood was streaming down Ren’s face from his nose. His glasses laid broken at his side, and he was collapsed over in a way that couldn’t have been good for his back. 

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit… what do I do? I never paid attention to those medical classes. Think, Ryuji, think!_ He pleaded with himself.

That was when he remembered what they did in the movies. He pulled out the water bottle that he always brought with him and quickly unscrewed the cap. He splashed some onto Ren’s face. Ren immediately straightened his posture. He gasped for air for a few seconds before calming down.

“Wha go onnn...” he slurred.

“Shuddup. C’mon, man. Get up!” Ryuji said as he knelt at Ren’s side.

Ryuji quickly began to support Ren’s weight by putting Ren’s arm over Ryuji's shoulder. He lifted and managed to get Ren up.

“We gotta hurry!”

Ryuji rushed Ren to the opposite end of the alley where he had seen the black van. It had left while Ryuji was helping Ren up, but hadn't gone far. Ryuji mindfully let go of Ren and jumped into the street to stop a taxi. It was their only shot at following the black van. Thankfully, the taxi screeched to a halt. Ryuji quickly hurried back to the sidewalk and lifted Ren into the car before getting himself in.

“Follow the black van!” Ryuji ordered the cab driver.

Ren was woozy as he sat next to Ryuji. Ryuji tried reaching over to buckle Ren’s seat belt, but it was a lost cause. 

_C’mon, c’mon, c’mon… can this thing go any faster?!_ Ryuji wondered.

Ren didn’t look good. The blood on his face had gotten onto his shirt. His glasses had been left behind in the alley, as well. He looked like he was about to slip back into unconsciousness. Ryuji slapped him on the shoulder a few times to keep him awake.

The taxi came to a stop in a few short minutes outside of another alley. Ryuji took all the cash in his pocket and tossed it up to the front before he dragged Ren out of the car. When he got into the alley he looked up to see four boys in red tracksuits carrying a thrashing Makoto into what looked like a private club entrance. Ryuji supported Ren’s weight once again and charged into the club. 

* * *

Makoto’s knee was kicked from behind, forcing her to fall over into a prone position. Someone grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back, keeping her in a vulnerable state. That was when the bag was pulled off of her head.

She was on the floor of a dimly lit club backroom from the looks of it. There wasn’t much she could look at. On one side of her was a table that obstructed her view of the rest of the room. On the other side were a doorway and the feet of the people who had brought her here.

Suddenly, she heard the door burst open. An additional pair of feet joined, this pair with rolled-up pants Shujin pants. 

_Is that… Ryuji?!_ Makoto prayed.

“What the eff is going on here?!” Ryuji yelled.

Makoto strained her neck to look up to see Ryuji. When she finally managed to get a good look at him, she realized who he was with. Ren was barely being supported by Ryuji, his arm draped over Ryuji’s shoulder. His nose was dripping blood. His eyes were shut.

“Ren!” Makoto called out.

Ren’s eyes hazily flitted open, only to close again.

“Ren!” Makoto cried out, more desperation bleeding into her voice.

The same response from Ren.

“R-”

“Could you please shut up?” a voice said from Makoto’s other side. 

She adjusted her head to look over, but the table still obstructed her view.

“Stand her up, Takata,” the voice said. “Shirai! Get blondie against the wall! Leave the other one on the ground.”

Makoto heard a scuffle and a yell before a cry of pain. She looked over to see Ryuji being forced against the wall next to the door. That was when Makoto’s shoulders and arms were yanked upwards, and she was expected to quickly support her own weight. She scrambled to get her feet under her. When she finally did, her hands were being held behind her back. She tried to elbow her captor but was slapped in response. 

“Look at me,” the voice commanded.

Makoto finally looked straight ahead. There stood a short, slightly overweight man. He had slicked-back brown hair. He wore a cheap blue suit over his fat little body. The top few buttons were left unbuttoned, revealing the upper part of the man’s chest. He was despicable in every sense. A sense of evil radiated from his trashy outfit to his pig nose. 

But despite the man’s lackluster appearance, Makoto felt the urge to obey the man. He demanded authority with the look he was giving her. It was a look that threatened the very ground she stood upon. 

When Makoto was finally able to shake her gaze away from him she looked around the room. It was exactly as she thought: a dimly lit club backroom. The man was standing up from the corner of a blue L-shaped couch that was centered around a circular table. On the table were a few things that Makoto could identify. Alcohol, cocaine, a few needles, and a briefcase. Back on the booth, there were two women on either side of the man. Neither felt the need to stand up. Around the rest of the room were gruff looking men and teenagers in red tracksuits.

 _Shujin students?! No… it can’t be…_ Makoto desperately tried to push the thought away.

In her attempt to dispel those thoughts, her gaze found its way back to the man. He smiled at her.

“Who do you think I am?”

Makoto spat towards the man. It landed on the table in front of him.

“Hm… I’ll tell you. I’m Junya Kaneshiro. Two of my men called in and said that some Shujin girl was snooping around. That you?”

 _Is that why they brought me here? No, it can't be. There wasn't enough time for those men to call in and then the teenagers to be ordered to assault me... there must be something else going on,_ Makoto deduced.

She clenched her teeth.

“Hmph. Do tell, why’re you so interested in me?”

Makoto spat towards Kaneshiro again.

Kaneshiro chuckled before he picked a cigar up off the table. He lifted it to his mouth and lit it. He took a long, deep pull before blowing the smoke towards the silent Makoto.

“I’ve done my best to be polite. Takata, what’s her name?”

“Makoto Niijima!” Yoshiro replied.

“Niijima? As in prosecutor Sae Niijima? Oh my, what a catch you are…” Kaneshiro said as he began to move around the table while eyeing Makoto up.

Kaneshiro’s approach sent Makoto into a panic, and she thrashed in Yoshiro’s arms to be free. A slap to her face from Yoshiro stopped her. Kaneshiro was standing only a few feet away from her. She was standing face to face with Shujin’s main problem.

“Get the eff away from ‘er!” Ryuji yelled

“Shirai, keep him quiet.”

Makoto heard a slam and was too afraid to see what happened. Whatever Shirai did must've worked, because Ryuji wasn’t making any noise.

 _Dai Shirai! He left the notes! I was set up! Makoto, you worthless, stupid-_ Makoto’s thoughts were cut off.

“Niijima-san, do you know the position you’re in?”

Spitting at Kaneshiro had only brought him closer to him. Makoto decided it was best to answer the question. She shook her head.

“You don’t? Well, let me make it easy for you. You’re my property. I can do as I see fit with you,” Kaneshiro said before looking her dead in the eyes. “I could kill you if I wanted to.”

Makoto thrashed more in Yoshiro’s arms and got slapped again.

“Move against Takata again and I kill your sister,” Kaneshiro said flatly.

Makoto gave her best Niijima Death Stare to Kaneshiro, but she wasn’t sure how effective it would be. Her fear-induced shivering was sure to diminish the quality of the stare.

“But I don’t want to kill anyone. You can’t make me money that way, you know,” Kaneshiro said with a grin before taking another puff of his cigar.

Kaneshiro turned back towards the two women in the booth before snapping his fingers and pointing at the briefcase. One woman stood up, grabbed the briefcase, and brought it over to where Kaneshiro and Makoto were facing off. She opened it in between the two so they could both see the contents: stacks of bills. The briefcase had a setup of eight stacks by four stacks, at least on the surface. Makoto couldn’t tell how much there was beneath the surface stacks. Kaneshiro grabbed one stack out of the middle. 

“You see this?” 

Makoto simply stared.

“I said, you see this?!” he yelled as he slapped Makoto with the hand holding the money.

Makoto quickly nodded.

“This is one million yen. Pretty nice, huh?” Kaneshiro said.

He motioned to a henchman at the side of the room. The man quickly came up and took his cigar. Kaneshiro used both his hands to grab twenty stacks. 

“Mariko, please put the briefcase down.”

The woman named Mariko set the briefcase back on the table before returning to the standoff. Kaneshiro quickly handed the woman the stacks. She looked at him in thankfulness and amazement.

“Buy some new tits or something, I don’t care. It’s yours. But there’s always a debt, and that debt is not for you to pay, Mariko. That falls on Niijima-san here,” Kaneshiro said as he turned his focus to Makoto.

 _Twenty million yen…_ Makoto couldn’t comprehend that much debt.

Mariko sat back down in the booth, her stacks of cash on her lap.

“Let’s see… How about June fourteenth? You can pay then. It will make a great birthday present for me, and all will be forgiven,” Kaneshiro said malevolently. “How does that sound?”

Makoto didn’t react. She couldn’t react. If she said no, she’d be tortured in some way. If she said yes, she owed twenty million yen to the most powerful crime boss in Shibuya. 

“I see… men, clear the table.”

The henchmen rushed to take all the drugs and drinks off the table along with the briefcase. They held them in the arms while they stood at the sides of the club room.

“Shirai! Is blondie out cold? Yeah? Good. Grab the black-haired one. Put ‘em on the table.”

 _He's going to kill him. He's going to kill him. He's going to kill him. Ren's going to die,_ Makoto mentally repeated.

“No!” she yelled as she began to thrash again.

“Ah ah ah, Niijima-san. Remember your **sister** …” Kaneshiro chided before turning to the henchman who held the cigar. “Gimme my cigar.”

He plucked it from the man’s hand and took another puff. Dai came into view with the unconscious Ren over his shoulder. Dai roughly laid him across the now cleared round table. 

“Good. Here, pass me that bag of blow. The bottle, too,” Kaneshiro demanded.

When he got what he wanted, he walked over to the table. All Makoto could do was watch. Kaneshiro set the substances down next to Ren’s unconscious body before pulling out his phone. He held it up above the table and took a picture.

“Blondie next!”

Ren was lifted off the table and placed on the ground against the wall near the door. Ryuji’s unconscious body was placed on the table for the same thing. Once Kaneshiro did that, he turned to Makoto. 

“Your turn,” he said with a toothy grin. “Wake blondie and the other one up. They’ll wanna see this! Put Niijima on the table.”

Yoshiro pushed Makoto towards the table before he forced her down. Her knees touched the club floor while her torso was bent over the table. Kaneshiro was crouched down, facing her at eye level. He looked away from Makoto towards the wall where Ren and Ryuji were being held upright. Water, or alcohol, was splashed onto their faces. They both awoke gasping from the liquid.

“Shit!” Ryuji yelled.

“Ahh… whaa… Mak…” Ren moaned and mumbled. 

“Ren! Ryuji!” Makoto yelled from the table. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Ryuji blinked a few times.

“Makoto! Hold- oof!” Ryuji was forced to shut up as he was punched in the stomach.

Ren didn’t respond to Makoto’s cries. His eyes occasionally opened every few seconds, but Makoto didn’t know if he was aware of what was happening. Ryuji was unquestionably conscious.

“They awake? Good,” Kaneshiro said before looking back at Makoto.

He took his cigar out of his mouth and held it to Makoto.

“Take a hit.”

Makoto’s tears were only getting worse. She was trying not to cry, and that definitely wasn’t helping. 

“Take a hit before I press this to your fucking skull.”

Makoto was almost sobbing now. She closed her eyes. She wanted to escape. She wanted the nightmare to end.

“Gimme… cig…” Ren said.

Makoto’s eyes snapped open. She looked over at Ren. Blood had covered his face by now, and it was certainly clouding his vision. Makoto desperately wanted for him to see her. She needed Ren to see her one last time before Kaneshiro killed them all.

“Oh, we got a hero?” Kaneshiro said with a laugh. “So be it.”

He walked up to Ren and pried his mouth open. He jammed the cigar in between his lips before quickly snapping a photo.

Makoto saw barely visible smoke come out of Ren’s mouth.

“See? Wasn’t that easy?”

There was no response from Ren. Kaneshiro didn’t seem to care as he plucked the cigar out of Ren's mouth before turning back towards Makoto at the table. 

“We still need your picture, Niijima-san.”

Makoto had lost the will to even struggle anymore. She just wanted it to end. She heard Kaneshiro’s phone snap the photos of her. She didn’t care. She wanted to go home. She wanted Sae to comfort her like she always would.

It only hurt more when Makoto realized that that wasn’t possible.

“Get her up.”

Makoto was pulled back up and forced to stand upright in the same place she had been earlier.

“If you don’t pay me by the fourteenth, my birthday, I send these pictures out. Your life will be over. Not only that but if I don’t get my twenty million, I’m gonna need to **recoup** my losses. Rest assured, my people will find you. Have we reached an agreement, Niijima-san?”

Makoto desperately nodded her head. She wanted to curl up in her bed. It felt like she hadn’t been home in months.

“Good. Boys, take them out. Call them a cab to Central Street. And remember, **June fourteenth**. And don't even think about telling the cops. They're my bitches, and I own Shibuya. Now get 'em the fuck outta here.”

* * *

Ren opened his eyes. He was back at Inokashira park, facing down Yoshiro. A girl with fluffy auburn hair was at his side. Yoshiro was readying his second charge. When he finally moved towards Ren, Ren was ready. He used Yoshiro’s momentum against him, easily tripping the volleyball player. Yoshiro landed in the grass face first.

Ren wasted no time. He jumped on Yoshiro’s back. He grabbed Yoshiro by the back of his head and began repeatedly smashing his face into the ground. He didn’t even consider quitting. He wanted to hear the crunch of Yoshiro’s nose breaking. 

Ren only stopped when he decided that he wanted to see Yoshiro’s life drain from his eyes. The hatred he had for Yoshiro was uncontrollable. He flipped Yoshiro over and got into a straddle over Yoshiro’s chest. He pressed his hands into a grip around Yoshiro’s throat, tightening it as much as he could. Yoshiro’s hands flailed at Ren’s body but were too weak to stop him. Yoshiro’s skin turning purple contrasted with the blood covering his face.

“Kill him, Ren!” The girl cheered.

That made Ren stop.

He looked over at the girl. She wore a feather hat outfit and had golden eyes.

“Kill him!”

Ren hated Yoshiro with every bone in his body, but he couldn’t remember why. 

_He did something to me… but what was it? Shit… I don’t know what to do…_

“Kill him!”

_The girl has golden eyes... is this real? Now that I think about it, how the fuck did I get here? Wasn't I just... no, that was yesterday... was it? Shit, I don't even-_

Suddenly, Ren felt the side of his head explode in pain as a fist rocked it. He fell off of Yoshiro. Yoshiro quickly got to his feet, ready for more. 

That sent Ren over the edge. He threw all his weight into tackling Yoshiro. He swiftly assumed the same straddle he previously had. Yoshiro’s arms had more strength to them now, so his attacks at Ren's face now mattered. Instead of going straight to Yoshiro’s neck, Ren grabbed the right arm and twisted until he heard the crack. 

Despite all the punishment Yoshiro had undergone, he had never made a sound. Not even a peep after Ren broke his left arm as well.

“Kill him!” The girl continued her cheers.

Ren, ready to claim his victory, clasped his hands around Yoshiro’s throat. He made sure it was tighter than what he had done before. He fueled Yoshiro’s death with his hatred.

Finally, Yoshiro breathed his last breath. He lay on the ground, a fresh corpse. Ren rolled off of Yoshiro, tired from the effort that he had given. He lay in the grass, his body spread to stretch out his limbs.

“Kill him!” The girl continued despite Ren accomplishing what he thought she wanted.

Ren gazed up at the sky. There was no sun. Suddenly, there was a bright flash. The flash quickly formed into a blinding light, but Ren continued to stare into it. Spots began to cloud his vision. But he didn’t care. He welcomed whatever the light brought.

He let the light take him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more mom jokes. They're getting a bit ridiculous at this point. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope everyone has a great day and a great Thanksgiving as well.
> 
> Hoo boy. I hope that the Phantom Thieves change Kaneshiro's heart. What a rotten adult he is!


	25. Solo Dolo (Nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Listen good, I don't have nobody  
>  But what I might feel are the sounds of sanity  
> Hoping what I hear loops itself continuously  
> Then I won't be afraid, no, no  
> _

**Unknown**

Ren ascended off of the grass towards the light in the sky. It grew brighter and brighter, but he didn’t mind. When he first started rising, wind could be felt all around him. The closer he got to the light, the more the wind died down. 

With the distance between the light and Ren shortening, he began to question what it truly was. It surely wasn’t the sun, but it was still a giant circular light in the sky.

_Is that really the sky? It’s starting to look a bit… gray and metallic. Wait a minute…_

A giant face peered down at Ren, blocking the light. The familiar red eyes of the face were comforting. It made Ren forget what he had just done to Yoshiro in the park below. Ren continued to get closer and closer to the face. He realized that the face was mouthing words that Ren couldn't hear. What he could hear was a distinct ringing in his ears, but it was gradually fading. He began to hear what the face was saying.

“Ren. Can you hear me?”

The sky behind the face completed its transformation into a ceiling. The face stopped blocking the light when it moved out of the way, but the light was far less bright this time. The more Ren looked at it, the more he thought of it as something that would be found in a doctor’s examination room.

A new face blocked out the light. The short, dark blue hair was instantly recognizable.

_I’m… I’m in Tae’s clinic? How did I get here?_

“Ren? Niijima-san, I think he’s coming to.”

Ren became fully aware of his surroundings. He felt the recognizable surface of the examination table beneath him. He craned his head to the left. Makoto and Tae were both standing at his side. When Ren tried to look Makoto in the eye, she averted her gaze.

“Wha-”

“Be quiet. I’ll tell you everything,” Tae said. “It is Tuesday evening. You were brought to my clinic by this girl and a boy. You were covered in blood that came from your nose and regularly slipping in and out of consciousness. I quickly concluded that you have a concussion. Any questions so far? You should keep them simple, by the way.”

“Before…?” Ren mumbled.

“Before you got here? I’m sure **she’ll** be telling you all about it,” Tae said as she gestured to Makoto. “Seems like you had quite the night. Anyway, the concussion isn’t severe, but that doesn’t mean you get to resume your normal life. You’ll need to spend a few days resting at home. Can you do that?”

Ren nodded.

“Good. Other than that, I don’t want to give you headache medication unless you actually need it. If you do, you’re welcome to have it. Just send someone by. Let me know if anything irregular occurs or if you need anything. Got it?”

Ren nodded again.

“Good,” Tae said before lowering her voice and turning to Makoto. Ren heard her anyway. “I trust that you can get him home?”

Makoto quickly nodded her head, almost nervously from Ren’s perspective.

“Good. If you can check on him regularly.,” Tae instructed before looking back down to Ren. “Let’s get you up.”

She put both arms on Ren’s shoulders and gently leaned him upwards. He knew what to do at that point, so he turned his body so that his legs hung off the table. He carefully lifted himself down before successfully getting both feet on the ground. As soon as he did that, Makoto draped Ren’s arm over her shoulder and had him lean his weight into her. If Ren’s weight was too much for her, she didn’t say anything.

“Get well soon!” Tae encouraged.

Ren nodded before he and Makoto walked out of the room. He felt more and more comfortable walking as he did it, but there was a slight dull pain in the back of his head. It wasn’t a full-on headache.

_Probably just from getting up too quickly._

Ren and Makoto left the examination room. Ryuji stood up from his seat in the waiting room. He smiled when he saw Ren, but Ren didn’t return it. He was too confused to be happy. Adding to the confusion, there was a lot of swelling under Ryuji’s right eye.

 _That’s gonna be a black eye. How’d he get that?_

“How’s he doing, Makoto?” Ryuji asked.

“He’s-” Makoto began.

“I’m good. I just wanna go home and sleep,” Ren lightly interrupted.

“Understandable. Makoto, you takin’ him home?” Ryuji asked. When Makoto nodded, he continued, “You gonna need any help?”

“I think I’ll be alright. He’s not too heavy.”

“If you say so. We’ll…” Ryuji’s face flickered from his happiness at initially seeing Ren. “We’ll talk about everything once Ren’s alright.”

Makoto nodded back. She seemed like she was ready to get going. Ren was, too. His bed sounded like a paradise at the moment. He felt lucky to be able to sleep for a few days instead of going to school. 

But there was still something in the back of his head. Something he just couldn’t wrap his head around. He knew he was forgetting something, but it was just out of reach. He was so close to grasping it that it was getting a little frustrating.

_I need to… I need to stop thinking. Just go home and sleep._

* * *

Makoto didn’t care if fishing her hand through Ren’s pocket was awkward. It had to be done. She needed to get his apartment key. Thankfully, she got it without much trouble. She swiftly opened the door to Ren’s apartment and helped him get inside.

Walking him home hadn’t been too difficult. While there was the occasional stumble, he usually held up enough of his own body weight for Makoto not to be over-encumbered. They didn’t speak to each other as they walked. Makoto didn’t want Ren to focus too much, and she wasn’t sure if Ren could even have a normal conversation.

Ren tried to slip away from Makoto once they got inside, but she held tight. 

**_I_ ** _need to make sure he gets into bed. This is all my fault,_ was what she had told herself ever since they left the clinic.

She led Ren to his bedroom and opened the door. She wanted to look around and get to know Ren, but that wasn’t an option. She also couldn’t turn the light on, as she didn’t want to overwhelm Ren. A cat could be heard meowing from somewhere in the room, but Makoto paid it no mind. She led Ren to his bed before sitting him down. He kicked off his shoes before getting his legs up on the bed and laid back on his own.

“Do you want to get under the covers?” Makoto softly asked.

“Too much eff…” Ren trailed off because of his drowsiness.

“Here, just keep your legs up for a second.”

Ren did as he was told. The bed wasn’t fully made, meaning that the blankets weren’t completely pinned under Ren. Makoto pulled the blankets back before lifting them over Ren’s lower body and dragging them over his torso. She stopped once the edge of the blankets had crossed his upper chest.

“Do you need anything?”

No response. Makoto squinted through the dark and could barely make out Ren with his eyes closed. 

_He’s asleep already… I guess that’s a good thing,_ she thought.

Makoto slowly walked out of the room before closing the door. She began to walk across the apartment to its entrance but stopped to just take everything in. It had changed little since she had last been there. She even felt a little nostalgic when she looked over at the TV and remembered them playing Super Rash Toes at the party. She shook the feeling away before walking out of the apartment. She kept Ren’s apartment key with her, as she planned on checking on him relatively early. Unless he was a sleepwalker, which he never mentioned, he wouldn’t be leaving the apartment. She locked the door before she went back to her own apartment.

As the elevator ascended, she recounted the night's events after Kaneshiro. The cab ride from the club had felt ethereal, almost as if it wasn’t real. Makoto couldn’t believe what had happened, and she knew that Ryuji couldn’t either. Once they had reached Shibuya, Ryuji had immediately said to take Ren to a doctor. Makoto had agreed, and she knew that Ren’s doctor was in Yongen. They took the subway over there, receiving a few odd looks while they sat in the train car. Just as Makoto was remembering the feeling of dread for Ren’s fate she had felt when they entered the clinic, the elevator doors opened.

She walked out of the doors and down the hall.

 _Sis, please be home. I_ **_need_ ** _someone to tell me that everything will be alright,_ Makoto thought. 

She opened the apartment door to the same emptiness she had left it with. After closing and locking the apartment door, she went to her room and curled up under her blankets. Suddenly, something brushed her cheek and she felt Kaneshiro’s presence all over again. She frantically looked around her dim room before realizing that it was just the corner of the blanket.

With a sigh, she rolled over onto her side so she was staring at the wall. The lack of light in the room made the wall look like it was pure darkness. Makoto stared into the false void and wished that someone was there to tell her what she wanted to hear.

But she knew that it wasn’t alright. Ren could have long term trauma because of his head injury and was going to miss a significant amount of schoolwork. For Makoto, she had two weeks to obtain twenty million yen. There was also the risk of running out of time. What would happen then?

_“I’m gonna need to recoup my losses. Rest assured, my people will find you.”_

It sent shivers down her spine. Even if she wasn’t in the club, the events would linger over her for the coming two weeks. Depending on how those two weeks ended, they would linger over the rest of her potentially short life, too. 

None of these issues were Makoto’s biggest problems. What troubled her most was her loneliness. She pushed people away, and her actions that day would only push more people away. After Ren had recovered, he was sure to realize how idiotic Makoto was. Ryuji would surely follow, and the other members of GRAVY shortly after. Haru had left once because of Makoto’s behavior, and it was sure to happen again. Sae had left several times, with this time seeming like the last one. Makoto wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

 _If Sis thought I was useless and a leech before, she would disown me if she knew what I did,_ she thought.

The only person Makoto knew would accept her was Kaneshiro, and that made her eyes tear up. She didn’t want to see his face ever again, but she knew that he would be the only constant thing in her head. 

More tears came to her eyes. The more she pondered the situation, the more desperately she wanted, no, **needed** to hear someone say ‘It’ll be alright.’ 

Even if it was a lie. 

* * *

The person lay on their beach chair, soaking up the summer sun. A lone fly landed on their arm. The person quickly swatted the fly, its remains being left upon the arm.

The person resumed their sunbathing.

Five minutes later, another fly landed on the person’s other arm. Another swat ended its life.

Five minutes later, two flies landed. Both were immediately killed.

Five minutes later, four flies landed and were destroyed with haste.

Five minutes later, eight. The person had enough of swatting what seemed to be endless flies and got off of their beach chair. 

_Flies don’t go in the water. If I go in, they won’t follow._

The person walked towards the water of the beach, their feet leaving indentations in the sand. While they walked, more and more flies continued to land. The person aggravatingly swatted all of them, but they kept coming. 

It became overwhelming. The person broke into a sprint. They had to escape the swarm that followed. An additional swarm of flies met them head-on during their race to the water, but they ran through it. The flies belting against their skin hurt for the time being, but all would be okay once they reached the water.

They felt their feet hit the cold water of the ocean. They splashed their way into the water, the swarm of flies remaining constant over whatever parts of their body weren’t underwater. The person fully submerged themselves, ready to hold their breath for a minute then emerge to no flies.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the case.

The person’s head came out of the water to look around. As soon as it did, it was covered in flies. They went back down.

Another minute passed. They hadn’t been able to breathe when they emerged, and they were suffering the consequences. A throbbing rhythm began in the person’s ears and eyes. The throbbing soon became painful. The person was forced to go above water to breathe.

When they emerged for the second time, even more flies than before covered their head. In the brief glimpse the person got before closing their eyes, the surface of the water surrounding them was covered in flies, awaiting their turn to overwhelm the person.

The person went back under. They wanted it to end. 

_The flies are endless, right? What if I just… let go?_

The person released the little air they had in their lungs. They admired the last breaths of their life as the bubbles floated to the surface. The throbbing pain returned, and the person felt their body beginning to spasm, but that was okay. Their mind was still in control.

The person’s vision dimmed before everything went black.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6/1 - 13 Days Until The Deadline**

Makoto awoke to her alarm. She groggily turned it off before getting out of bed and letting out a yawn. She hadn’t slept well, and she attributed it to nightmares. While she rarely remembered her dreams, the ones she did remember weren’t happy. There was at least some benefit to the constancy of the nightmares. Makoto knew what to blame when she didn’t sleep well, and she felt more prepared for them in the future. But that was only because they were all about the same thing:

 _Father,_ Makoto thought to herself before shaking the word away as she left her room.

She failed to realize that there was a new person for her to have nightmares about after the events of Tuesday.

Makoto trudged to the bathroom. When she entered, she looked at the mirror, she took a few seconds to look at herself. 

_I’m already wearing my uniform? Wait…_ Makoto thought before it hit her like a brick.

She still owed Kaneshiro twenty million yen. Her problems hadn’t washed away when she had gone to sleep, they had only gotten closer. She needed to get moving on solving the problem. More importantly, she needed to check on Ren. 

She rushed through her morning routine before leaving her apartment. Once she reached Ren’s door, she fumbled with the key for a bit before finally unlocking the door. She made it into the apartment. It hadn’t changed since the night before, so Makoto assumed that Ren was still asleep. 

She was right. She had knocked on his door, only to hear the meows of Ren’s cat. Makoto opened the door to see Ren asleep with his cat at his side. The cat was sitting up, staring at Makoto. She nervously smiled at it, hoping that it wouldn’t get angry with her and wake Ren up. Thankfully, it stayed quiet. Makoto closed the door to Ren’s room.

 _He hasn’t gotten out of bed… which means he hasn’t eaten. I should put something at his bedside,_ Makoto thought.

She stepped out of his room to grab the conveniently placed bag of bagels from the counter, pour a glass of water, and reenter Ren’s room. She placed both on the nightstand next to him.

 _What do I do about the key? He’s probably going to wake up today. If he doesn’t have his key, he might panic. Do I keep the key so I can check on him, or do I leave it with him and risk not being able to get into his apartment?_ Makoto asked herself. _I should keep the key for now. I’ll write a note._

She looked over to the desk at the side of the room. It had a few spare papers on it. There was a jar that held pens and pencils beside the paper. She grabbed the paper and quickly scribbled out a note.

After that, she left for school.

* * *

As soon as she got to Shujin, Makoto marched to Kobayakawa’s office. 

_Yoshiro Takata, Dai Shirai, and their accomplices must be punished,_ she thought before opening the door.

“Ah, Niijima-san. What brings you here today?” Kobayakawa said with a welcoming grin.

Makoto didn’t return it for two reasons. First, she was never fond of Kobayakawa. Every time she had spoken to him felt fake, almost like he was hiding something sinister beneath the surface. Second, Makoto didn’t think she was capable of smiling. The memory of Yoshiro pulling the bag over her head was still fresh. 

“Hello, Principal Kobayakawa. I would like to enlighten you on the… **extracurricular** activities of some of our students,” Makoto said with a stone-cold stare.

“Oh? Please elaborate.”

“Yoshiro Takata, Dai Shirai, and several members of the boy’s volleyball team are working for a criminal organization in Shibuya. They assaulted me and two other students yesterday.”

“Assault?! How come you have no bruises?” Kobayakawa probed.

Makoto didn’t get beat nearly as badly as Ryuji and Ren. While she was still hit, they were slaps as opposed to the punches and bashes that the boys had taken. All she had to show from the encounter were red marks on her face, all of which had gone away by Wednesday. As she realized this, the thought of having no proof of the encounter began to weigh on Makoto more and more. If she couldn’t get the volleyball players punished, there wasn’t much hope for the next few weeks. They were Kaneshiro’s only way of pursuing Makoto in her daily life, at least in Makoto’s mind that’s what it was. If Makoto could get them out of the equation, she might be safe.

 _But Kaneshiro said he owns Shibuya… he must know where my apartment is. He could just send some of his other henchmen to get me,_ Makoto reasoned.

“I was slapped, Kobayakawa-san. My companions were beaten, badly enough that one of them has a concussion. I assure you, these events did occur. Both of my companions can verify the incident,” Makoto said in shaky false confidence.

“I’m sure they can, Niijima-san, but I’m sure Takata, Shirai, and the team will verify that it didn’t occur. Unless you can bring me something more than the testimony of members of the two involved parties, I can’t believe your story.”

“Kobayakawa-san! One of your students has a concussion!” Makoto protested.

“I’m sure he does, but I must doubt that he got that from being assaulted by other students. Unless you bring me other evidence, I’ll have to dismiss this.”

“But-”

“No more. Unless you have anything else to discuss, you may leave,” Kobayakawa said in an authoritative tone.

Makoto accepted her defeat, bowing her head before she left the principal’s office. She had never liked Kobayakawa, but she was always forced through her own thoughts to accept whatever he told her. The letter of recommendation that she wanted, but wasn’t sure if she needed, always loomed over her head when she spoke with him. Kobayakawa rarely brought it up with Makoto, and the only times he did were when he reminded Makoto of Sae’s accomplishments at Shujin. It felt demeaning to Makoto, to have her accomplishments be on a similar level to her sister and surpassing her in some ways, but to not receive the same level of success as Sae.

But the letter of recommendation was far away from Makoto. She wasn’t sure she even needed it. Letters of recommendation didn’t sell for twenty million yen, after all. 

Makoto walked to the second floor of Shujin academy. She didn’t want Ren to have unexcused absences, so she planned on telling Kawakami of his concussion. School still hadn’t started yet, but more and more students were crowding the halls, ready for the first bell. Makoto had to be quick. She opened the door to an empty Classroom 2-D.

Kawakami looked up from her desk.

“Ah, Niijima-san. It’s good to see you again.”

Makoto somberly nodded. She didn’t have the time nor energy for pleasantries.

“Kawakami-san, Amamiya-kun will be absent for several days. He is currently at home, recovering from a head injury. May I please have the classwork so I can pass it on to him?” Makoto’s words were polite, but her tone was nothing like that. It was exhausted, tortured, and miserable. She didn’t even try to add a little energy to her voice, as she wasn’t attempting to persuade someone.

Her tone made Kawakami give her a worrisome glance.

“Is everything alright, Niijima-san?” Kawakami said before she began rummaging through her desk and pulling out several papers.

“Mhm.”

“Well… let me know if you need anything, okay? Even the student council president needs a break,” Kawakami said as she bound the papers with a paperclip.

“I will, Kawakami-san,” Makoto dryly replied.

Kawakami handed Makoto the papers and Makoto left the classroom.

* * *

Makoto sat in the student council room during lunch, devising ways to maintain her sanity. She had the door locked out of her own paranoia, and fear of her thoughts being interrupted without her consent. She wanted the time to herself to think, without teachers lecturing in the background.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t having much success. Every second that passed brought her closer to Kaneshiro’s clutches, driving her anxiety up seemingly exponentially. While Makoto's investigation into Ren had pushed her to focus on nothing else, Makoto’s debt **wouldn’t** let her focus on anything else. She had attempted doing some homework only to get lost in her thoughts and end up accidentally putting those thoughts to paper.

It was infuriating. It was torturous. It was unbearable. And it would only get worse. Makoto didn’t need other people to place their worries, their problems, onto her. The door would stay locked. If it wasn't, she would just fuck things up for others anyway.

 _That’s right. When have I ever done anything right? I steered the Shibuya investigation and myself into the ground. I even brought Ren with me. It’s all my fault. None of this would’ve happened if I just shut my fucking mouth and kept to myself, like a good Shujin student. I should’ve just dismissed the note. That’s what society would want me to do. Trying to make things better only messes things up,_ Makoto thought before something occurred to her. _The note… the first note was from Dai Shirai. He was actively involved in the assault. Were the notes faked? They must’ve been._

Compelled by her own nature to do a little digging, Makoto pulled Dai’s student file out of the filing cabinet. While the student council had student files, they were a lite version compared to what the school administration had. Makoto roughly placed it onto the table before skimming it for any relevant information. Dai had placed last in exams every single year that he had been at Shujin. Scanning lower down the page, Makoto found his admission information. Dai had been recruited to Shujin specifically to play volleyball, and for no other reason. 

_Was he angry about Kamoshida being fired? That seems the most likely motive. But why blame me?_ Makoto asked herself.

She thought back to her early investigation in Shibuya. It was the Sunday where Haru had had lunch with Ren while Makoto walked up and down Central Street. Her mind briefly passed through the events of that Sunday before arriving on one singular moment: Yoshiro Takata’s smile from the inside of Big Bang Burger.

 _I should’ve known that something was wrong then… stupid, dumb, worthless- no, Makoto. You can’t think like that. You can’t waste time. You have thirteen days. You can’t afford to waste time,_ Makoto reminded herself. _Was that when the plan for the kidnapping was being formed? No… it must’ve been before that. Ren almost fought Yoshiro on Club Day. If I had only found out why I could have made myself useful._

That raised an important question: how long had Yoshiro, Dai, and the volleyball team been involved with Kaneshiro? At least since that Sunday, maybe even before Club Day, but that depended on what Ren would tell Makoto when she asked. 

Makoto’s ruminations on Yoshiro’s criminal origins made her put away Dai’s file and open up Yoshiro’s. He had consistently been above average with his exam scores and was considered an important part of the student body. Students with that distinction were marked as such with special symbols, but this usually just meant that the student’s parent was a financial contributor to the school rather than the student themselves being exemplary. Those students were often entitled and difficult to deal with, but Makoto never complained. 

Yoshiro’s file revealed almost nothing immediately helpful. He played volleyball, got above average grades, and had no history as a criminal. With her resources for learning about Dai and Yoshiro depleted, Makoto began to fall into the nervousness that had been plaguing her. It also made her question herself.

 _You’d be able to learn more about them if you had social skills, Makoto. Instead, you’re just a loner who can’t get anything done on her own. How ironic,_ Makoto told herself.

A thought occurred to Makoto. Among the things she was socially inept at was social media. That was it! That was where she could investigate. She quickly opened the usually dormant Shujinstagram app on her phone and navigated to Yoshiro’s page. His most recent post was of him and a girl, posted three days ago. Makoto checked who the girl was tagged as.

 _Yuriko Kuramoto… I’ll have to interrogate her about Yoshiro,_ Makoto thought. _Hopefully, she’s the gossiping type._

Makoto went to Dai’s page. A situation similar to Yoshiro’s existed, and Makoto soon arrived at Eiko Takao’s page. She made a mental note to question Takao along with Kuramoto.

Makoto’s social media stalking was interrupted by the first knock of the lunch period. Makoto glanced over to the door, unsure whether to respond to the knock or not. She ultimately decided to stay silent and hope for whoever was on the other side to just leave. That didn’t happen.

Another knock. The doorknob jiggled a little from the visitor shaking it.

“Hello? Makoto?” Ryuji’s voice said.

Makoto let out a sigh of relief as she stood up and went to the door to quickly unlock it. She opened the door to see Ryuji. He looked like shit if Makoto was being honest with herself. While his outfit was usually disheveled, he looked even worse today. The underside of his eyes was dark, his hair was messy, and even a little greasy. His eyes themselves were slightly bloodshot.

 _He looks like he hasn’t slept. I don’t blame him,_ Makoto thought.

“Hey, Prez,” Ryuji somberly said.

“Hello, Ryuji. Is there anything you need?” Makoto asked as they awkwardly stood in the doorway.

“I just… could I come in?”

“Um… of course,” Makoto said as she moved out of the way before closing the door and locking it after Ryuji entered.

He took a seat opposite of Makoto at the table, quickly glancing at the files before focusing his attention on Makoto.

“How can I help you?” Makoto tried her best to sound energetic. She wasn’t sure why. Ryuji had been through the same events that she had and was sure to understand if Makoto wasn’t her normal self, but she tried nonetheless. 

“I wanted to check in on ya,” Ryuji bluntly said, his eyes shying away from Makoto’s as he said it.

Makoto didn’t have the heart to be shocked or thankful towards Ryuji’s kindness.

“I’m doing fine.”

“C’mon, Makoto. Look at me. If I’m like this, I can’t imagine what you’re going through. If you wanna vent, just go ahead. Don’t hold back.”

 _How can he say that? I don’t have time to vent, I need to find twenty million yen, maybe more. And even if I'm able to pay Kaneshiro, I’ll just become another source of income for him. He’ll keep blackmailing me for money. If I don’t pay him, he forces me into being... a source of income. So, Ryuji, don’t expect me to unload my problems onto you when I don’t have time for that. I need to find a way out of this,_ Makoto frustratedly thought.

“I’m sorry, Ryuji, but I don’t need to vent. I need to plan. To strategize. To find a solution,” Makoto tried to say assertively. She felt her voice hitch on almost every word because she didn’t believe she could follow through on what she was saying.

“Jeez… I wish I could be as badass as you…” Ryuji muttered.

That bothered Makoto. Who was he to assume she was badass? She had just isolated herself in the student council room and wasn’t planning on talking to anyone. She was in a downward spiral of anxiety, self-destructiveness, and lacked almost any self-worth.

“Ryuji, is there anything else?” Makoto asked with a sigh. While Ryuji wasn’t friends with her, if he, a person who was with her during the incident, couldn’t uplift her in any way, it wasn’t boding well for her.

“Just… please, if you need anything, tell me,” Ryuji spoke. He actually had a little confidence in his voice. “Seriously. You can’t do this alone, and you won’t. The others'll wanna help.”

 _No, they couldn’t. I’ll just make their lives worse. Because of me, Ren has a concussion. Who knows what’ll happen if Haru and Ann get involved. They just get dragged into debts of their own,_ Makoto thought.

“That’s okay, Ryuji. I’ll figure something out.”

“No, you won’t. Not on your own. I want to help you. Ann and Haru will wanna help you. **Ren** will want to help you.” Ryuji’s forcefulness was growing as if he was trying to hammer the words into Makoto’s brain.

 _Ren wants to help me. Bullshit. Once he recovers, he’ll know what I did. He’ll push me away if I didn’t already do that on my own. Hopefully, that’ll be after I get the Club Day information from him,_ Makoto thought.

Makoto kept quiet. She didn’t believe Ryuji, and it was becoming clear.

“Look, if you don’t believe me, just wait for Ren to wake up. I guarantee that he’ll wanna help. Trust me on that,” Ryuji said as he stood up. He walked over to the door. “Remember: ya need anything, don’t be afraid to ask. We wanna help.”

Ryuji unlocked the door and left the student council room.

* * *

Makoto turned the key in the lock, unlocking Ren’s apartment door. She wanted to check on him to see if he had woken up yet. When she entered, she noticed that the apartment was the same as she had left it that morning. Ren’s door was still closed. Makoto walked over to the door before slowly turning the knob and opening the door. 

The room was still dark, but the light coming from the opened door gave Makoto some visibility. Ren was still asleep in his bed, his faithful cat at his side. That same cat awoke with Makoto’s entrance to watch whatever she would do. Makoto looked over at Ren’s bedside table. The bagel and the water remained untouched.

 _Was he even awake at some point? If he was, he didn’t want the food. Did he read the note?_ Makoto asked herself before looking at the note. It hadn’t moved since she had placed it that morning. _Ren hasn’t gotten out of bed. Is that what he’s supposed to be doing? I should ask Takemi about what he should be doing daily._

Makoto walked over to Ren’s bed and stared down at him. He had a peaceful look on his face, but it wasn’t a smile. Makoto felt a longing to see Ren smile. After all, there was no way she would see it when Ren recovered. As soon as he pieced together what had happened, he was sure to cast Makoto away. It was almost guaranteed.

Makoto looked around Ren’s room. It was incredibly plain for what she had guessed it would be, but she excused that as it technically wasn’t Ren’s apartment. Makoto wanted to look around the room, but there wasn’t much to see. The only things in the room other than the bed and nightstand were a desk, a closet, and a dresser. Makoto set the papers that Kawakami gave her on the desk. 

The cat meowed, making Makoto turn to face the bed. Ren was slightly twitching, his eyes scrunching up every few seconds. He was having a nightmare. 

The cat meowed again.

 _What do I… do I wake him up? Is that bad for his concussion?_ Makoto asked herself.

She opted for something simple. She knelt beside the bed, in hopes of having Ren unconsciously sense her presence and know that he wasn’t alone. Apparently, it didn’t work, because Ren’s nightmare continued. He began letting out a few grunts. 

_It must be getting worse… this could be bad for his concussion,_ Makoto considered.

Makoto, not caring if Ren woke up, pulled the covers away from his upper body. She took hold of Ren’s hand and held it tight. She wanted him to know that he wasn’t alone, that she was there to comfort him. It was her fault he was in this situation, so it was up to her to take care of him. What Makoto didn’t fully realize was that she wanted to hold Ren’s hand for her own needs, too. She wanted to know that she wasn’t alone. She wanted to know that she was safe from Kaneshiro. Although it was fleeting, she achieved that feeling as Ren’s nightmare symptoms subsided. His body slowly calmed. Makoto closed her eyes, as she didn’t want any visuals to distract her. She wanted the feeling of safety to be all she knew. And it worked.

But the ever-present feeling of urgency rose from the back of her mind. Every second she spent comforting Ren was the time that should’ve been spent on finding a way out of Kaneshiro’s scheme. Makoto wanted to feel protected forever, but she knew that it wouldn’t last. Not only that, she felt guilty. She was using Ren without his consent for her own needs. Ren would never want her to touch him, especially with what she had done. How could he? Makoto let go of Ren’s hand and stood up. 

She looked down at Ren one last time before closing his door and leaving the apartment. 

* * *

Ren coughed himself awake. Once his eyes were open, he coughed a few more times. 

_Why did I wake up coughing? My throat is dry and there’s a throbbing in my head… it’s like I was holding my breath. I guess that’s why I was coughing. My body triggered a cough to force me to wake up. But why was I holding my breath in the first place? A dream?_

Ren figured it was a good idea to stop asking questions that wouldn’t be answered by him or the lack of people around him. He looked around the room. The water glass from earlier that day was still there on his nightstand, along with the bag of bagels. Ren quickly took a sip from the glass of water.

_I’ll have to thank Makoto for that. Nice of her to do that. But how’d she get in? Oh, she must’ve taken the key. Fair enough. Not like I’m going anywhere. Wait… why wouldn’t I go anywhere? Right, it’s because I have the concussion… that I got in the alley. And when Makoto was taken._

Thinking back to the previous day was difficult for Ren. The clearest thing he could remember was being punched in the face. Everything after that was fragmented into pieces that he struggled to put together. 

_I was in a club? …The lights were dim. There was a short, fat man. He gave me a cigar. Makoto was on a table or something. Other than that, I dunno what really happened. It can't have been good. Wait… how did I get there? Oh yeah. I kinda remember Ryuji helping me walk. And we were in a taxi. Shit… why’s this so difficult?_

Ren knew the answer. He figured it was a good idea to stop thinking about things that he already knew, as he didn’t want to worsen his concussion if that was possible. Tae had just told him to rest, so he didn’t plan on doing much else for the time being. 

But Ren couldn’t stop. He would close his eyes, hoping to doze off, only to be greeted by the fist of Yoshiro Takata. That fist only made him think more about the incident. 

_They attacked me in the alley… was it because I embarrassed Yoshiro at the park cleanup or because I was with Makoto in the alley? Now that I think about it, Yoshiro was planning on doing something to Makoto since Club Day. I don’t know what that_ **_something_ ** _was, but it can’t have been that, right? Kidnapping her? That’s too far for a teenager. It’s fucked up. It’s undeniably wrong. So what compelled him to do it? Makoto being Kamoshida’s downfall couldn’t have been it. Even for someone as fucked as Yoshiro, that can’t justify what he did. So was it… my fault? It had to have been. If I had kept my fucking mouth shut and not taunted Yoshiro, I wouldn’t be here, and Makoto wouldn’t have gone_ **_there_ ** _._

It was disheartening, to say the least. The thing that Ren found somewhat enjoyable, making fun of Yoshiro and Dai, brought him to that point. His joking nature had only his and the people around him’s lives worse. To add to Ren’s uneasiness, he didn’t know how they got out of the club, or whatever that place was. He just remembered waking up in Tae’s clinic.

_What happened at the club that I missed? It has to be important. I need to know. I would text Makoto, but the blue light from the phone probably isn't good for my head right now. Maybe I’ll be awake the next time she checks on me._

Whatever happened at the club couldn’t have been good. Ryuji and Makoto’s behavior at the clinic was proof of that. Ren’s lack of knowledge didn’t stop him from blaming himself for their behavior, the incident in the alley, and the club. He had grown reckless, uncaring, and let hate get the best of him. His dislike of Yoshiro had grown to the point where he had triggered Yoshiro to assault him and kidnap Makoto.

And that only made him hate Yoshiro more. He wanted to tear every limb from Yoshiro’s body. He wanted the fellow teenager to feel **pain**. And for what? Responding to Ren’s repeated humiliation with violence? No, Yoshiro had gone too far. Ren’s hatred was justified, he was sure of it. He just hoped that society would agree with him when he was done with Yoshiro.

After he recovered from the concussion, of course.

Ren fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are gonna be a big change from the norm of the fic and the pacing will be much slower. I'm doing my best to finish them early and post them, but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a great day.


	26. Ode to the Mets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I'm under his thumb, I'm on his back  
>  I will not show my teeth too quick  
> I needed you there, I needed you there  
> But I didn't know, I didn't know_

**Thursday, 6/2 - 12 Days Until Deadline**

Ren awoke to a sharp pain in his stomach. He rolled over to face his clock.

_6:30 a.m… damn. When’s the last time I ate?_

His eyes caught the bag of bagels on his nightstand. He quickly reached his arm out and grabbed the bag, before opening it and withdrawing a bagel. He devoured it, not caring if he got crumbs in the bed. It’s not like he would notice them while he slept anyway.

The only thing that stopped Ren’s consumption was the sound of his apartment door opening. He looked up from the bagel. Although he couldn’t see into the main area of the apartment, he still watched the door to his bedroom. The new sound of footsteps got closer and closer to his door.

_Makoto? Who else would it be? I’m pretty sure she has the key._

Ren’s eyes narrowed as his doorknob slowly rotated and the door creaked open with it. Makoto entered the room, unaware of Ren being awake. She had her back to the bed as she slowly cracked the door behind her. She wore her school uniform.

“Hey, Makoto,” Ren said. He didn’t want her to turn around and freak out when she realized he was watching her.

Makoto flinched before turning around anyway. Now that Ren fully knew who was in his apartment, he resumed eating his bagel. Makoto slowly approached the bed, letting Ren see the dark bags under her eyes.

_She hasn’t been sleeping well._

“Hello, Ren. Are you feeling better?”

“I guess. I’m able to think straight,” Ren bluntly delivered.

Ren actually classified that as a problem. While he was able to think straight, his memories of the most important day of the past few weeks were fractured. He had thoughts and opinions on events that lacked context and outcomes, and that troubled him. If he wasn’t aware of everything revolving around an event, how could he know he was right? 

_At least Makoto’s here. She can answer some questions._

“That’s great. Perhaps you’ll be able to go back to school soon.” Makoto did her best to sound optimistic, ultimately failing, at least from Ren’s view.

Silence overtook the two, giving Ren a chance to ask the questions he desperately needed answers to.

“Makoto, what happened at the club?”

Makoto immediately looked downward. It was obvious that she didn’t want to look Ren in the eye. That only made his questions burn more in his head. 

“We were assaulted by Takata, Shirai, and several other volleyball players in the alley. I was taken to the club, and I believe Ryuji brought you after he found you unconscious. There… we… no, **I** owe Kaneshiro twenty million yen. If I don’t pay him by the fourteenth… he’ll need to make his money back with f-force,” Makoto shakily said. She still couldn’t look Ren in his eyes. “A-and he’ll release photos of all of us with illegal substances.”

It hit Ren like a truck. Makoto was going to have her life taken away from her because of him. If he had never provoked Yoshiro all those times, if he hadn’t argued with Makoto in the alley, if he hadn’t gone to those study sessions with Makoto. If he never told Makoto about Kamoshida’s deeds and pressured her to take action, everything would be okay. If he had just kept to himself, everything would be fine. 

He’d be a normal student, albeit a student with an assault on his record, but a normal student nonetheless. He’d hang out with Ryuji after school, enjoy his part time job at Leblanc, and play video games to waste time. The most he would have to worry about was his grades.

But was that true? Ren didn’t know. Kamoshida’s assault on Makoto proved that he already had an interest in the girl, and if she hadn’t come back to Ren in the student council room that fateful day, would she have been okay? Would she have made it home that night? Would she have had the strength to tell her sister, leading to Kamoshida’s arrest? 

There was the possibility that Kamoshida would still be at Shujin if Ren had kept his mouth shut. But what did that matter to Ren? Kamoshida showed almost no interest in Ren, other than forcing Mishima to leak Ren’s record. Ren could’ve been normal. He could’ve fulfilled the lesson that society gave him earlier that year with the drunk man: keep out of other people’s business.

Now, sitting there in his bed, with a distressed Makoto standing in front of him, Ren felt inclined to agree. If he got through this, he could never intervene in the ways that he had previously. No more provocations. No more standing up for what he thought was right. No more reckless protection of others. Everything was off the table. 

_If I get through this… eh, what am I kidding myself. I’m such a narcissistic piece of shit that I make this about myself. I’ll get through these next two weeks no matter what happens. What are they gonna do if a picture of me with drugs comes out? Put me on probation? This is about Makoto. She has to make it through, and it’s up to me. It’s my fault that everything turned out like this. I need to make things right, then shut my fucking mouth for good._

Ren looked up to Makoto, wanting to analyze her feelings. While Ren couldn’t see her eyes, the body language she gave off made it look like she was on the verge of tears. Ren wanted to assure her that he would fix things.

“Makoto, as soon as I’m able to, I’m gonna call a GRAVY meeting.” Makoto looked up at Ren and his suspicions were confirmed. Her watery red eyes looked down at Ren. “I don’t care if it takes an hour or a whole fucking day. We’re gonna get you out of this.”

“Ren...” Makoto sniveled.

“No, you’re supposed to agree. Everything will be alright. We’ll put our heads together and come up with something. Got it?” Ren said with slight frustration. He didn’t care if he came off too forceful, as it was something that Makoto needed to understand. 

“O-okay,” Makoto quietly said.

“Good. Focus on school for the time being, I’ll focus on getting out of this bed. Before you know it, I’ll be back in action and you’ll be living a normal school life.”

Makoto somberly nodded. From there, she said her goodbyes before leaving for school. Ren replayed the scenario in his head, wanting to make sure he said what he needed to say.

Ren had informed Makoto of what he planned to do but left out something that was lurking in the shadows of his mind.

_I still gotta get revenge on Yoshiro Takata._

* * *

“Niijima!” The teacher yelled, pulling Makoto out of her nap. “What did Nietzsche call his concept of the superior human?”

Makoto groggily pulled her head off her arms.

“Übermensch,” she flatly said.

“Very good. Now, class, what was Nietzsche…” the teacher continued their monotone droning and Makoto rested her head back on her arms. Now that she was awake, there was plenty to think about.

Makoto hadn’t slept the previous night. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt the cold surface of the club table pressing against her cheek. The claustrophobic atmosphere enveloped her, even when she was in her own bed. She couldn’t escape it. Instead of sleeping, Makoto had resorted to reading her school textbook and occasionally looking at the window to see the cityscape that was Tokyo.

However, she hadn't been able admire it. It was the same city she would soon be swallowed by, and she found no joy in admiring any city that could do that.

She found no solace in her textbook either. The words began to bleed together as the clock ticked closer and closer to the time she was supposed to be waking up, and to the day she would become Kaneshiro’s property. Eventually, the words in the textbook began to resemble her own thoughts. She could’ve sworn she read something about ‘it’s your fault’ and ‘worthless bitch.’

She had closed the textbook and curled up under her sheets. She was so alone in her apartment. So alone in Tokyo. So alone in the world. In Makoto’s mind, no one would ever know if she was taken in the night by Kaneshiro’s men. While she still partially doubted that thought, there was one thing she was sure of: no one would **care** if she was kidnapped. 

Sae would be relieved of the burden that was Makoto. Ren wouldn’t have to deal with the annoying student council president, and the other members of GRAVY wouldn’t have to deal with the attention-whoring girl that took their leader away from them. Haru would certainly be happy to not have to constantly talk about Ren, and Ann would be relieved that the girl who was partially obsessed with her boyfriend was gone. 

Ryuji’s words from the previous day were an obvious counter to everything that had gone through Makoto’s head that night.

_“We wanna help.”_

It comforted her. But just as she had closed her eyes, feeling temporary peace, the blaring of her alone made her flinch. She had started waking up earlier so she could check on Ren. Like everything else in her life, the fact that Makoto’s alarm disrupted her sleep was **her** **fault**. 

Checking on Ren that morning had been strange. He had assertively told her that he’d make things go back to normal, but Makoto couldn’t help but doubt him. Her thoughts from her investigation into Ren resurfaced.

 _All he’s doing is lying to me,_ Makoto had thought to herself as she stood next to Ren’s bed.

She hated herself for believing that. It was the reason there was no one to stop her from being alone. Her suspiciousness of anyone around her was the most obvious indicator of her social ineptitude. It made her hate herself, her life, and even Ren for making her feel like that. Makoto tried her best to let go of that hatred but ultimately failed.

_Everything will be alright.”_

It was what truly told Makoto that Ren was lying. Although those were the four words that she wanted to hear most, so much desire for the words had led Makoto to doubt the validity of them when they were actually spoken. That, in turn, led back to Makoto hating herself for her own suspiciousness. Not just of others, but of anything.

So when she had first rested her head on her arms in class that morning, she was surprised that she actually felt herself slipping into sleep. Makoto knew that she should stay awake, her grades demanded it. Makoto wasn’t even sure if she cared about her grades anymore. After all, in two weeks, her paying **customers** wouldn’t care about what she got on her spring midterms.

Makoto closed her eyes and let herself fall back asleep.

* * *

Lunch brought the onset of Makoto’s investigation if she even wanted to call it that. She couldn’t properly investigate a teenager having alcohol in his fridge, so who was she to take on a Yakuza boss and his adolescent underlings? Anyway, at the start of the lunch period, Makoto notified Yuriko Kuramoto’s homeroom teacher that Yuriko should report to the student council room at lunch. Makoto had chosen to speak with Kuramoto and Takao separately. If they actually knew of their boyfriends’ actions, they would surely try to create a cover story.

Makoto didn’t have to wait long for Kuramoto. A knock on the door and Makoto sprung to her feet to open the door. When she did, she recognized Kuramoto. While she never knew the girl’s name, Yuriko was in a few of Makoto’s classes.

Yuriko had long, flowing black hair that went past her shoulders. She wore the normal Shujin uniform. There wasn’t much else that stuck out to Makoto. Yuriko just seemed like a normal person.

 _Hopefully, she’s nice,_ Makoto thought.

“Hello, Niijima-san,” Yuriko said politely.

“Kuramoto-san. Please, come in.” Makoto moved out of the doorway to allow Yuriko to enter the student council room.

Yuriko did that and quickly took a seat. Makoto shortly followed after shutting the door.

“You wanted to see me?” Makoto was thankful that Yuriko decided to start the conversation.

“Yes. I have a few questions regarding Yoshiro Takata.”

“I’m happy to answer them,” Yuriko said with a smile. She had gotten noticeably happier at the mention of her boyfriend.

 _This might be easier than I thought. She’s been agreeable so far,_ Makoto thought to herself.

“Before I begin, I would like to remind you that you have no obligation to answer,” Makoto said. She wouldn’t have said it if Yuriko hadn’t been so nice. Yuriko nodded. “Are you aware of what Yoshiro does in his free time?”

Yuriko pondered the question for a few seconds, her gaze shifting upwards.

“Hm… not really. When he’s not available, he usually just says that he’s hanging out with his friends.”

Makoto, while not confidant in her ability to read people, believed what Yuriko said. The girl had been genuine to Makoto so far, a rarity among the student body.

“May I ask where?”

“Sometimes he mentions the Big Bang Burger in Shibuya. He doesn’t tell me much else.”

“Could you elaborate on that?” Makoto saw something interesting. Yoshiro lying to Yuriko could be an opportunity. Makoto could turn Yuriko against Yoshiro, and then use the girl against her boyfriend.

 _No, that’s far too devious… but it may need to happen. I’m running out of options. Kuramoto doesn’t know anything. If Takao is clueless as well, I’ll have exhausted my leads with few results,_ Makoto contemplated.

“Well… when I ask him to come over, he usually just says that he can’t or something. Sometimes I ask why and he gets a little defensive. The most he ever says is that he’s with friends,” Yuriko said. Makoto detected a little sadness in Yuriko’s voice.

“Okay, thank you. Moving on, has Yoshiro ever mentioned names of people? Maybe in an angry way?” Makoto probed.

“An angry way… oh, there was the other day. That delinquent was rude to me and my friend. I told Yoshiro and he got really upset. Hey, you know that kid, right?”

 _Ren was rude to Yuriko? I need to know when. And why. It could be the motive behind the attack. But then why would they kidnap me? Wouldn’t they have wanted Ren if he was the one to upset Yoshiro?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Niijima-san?” Yuriko reminded Makoto that there was still a conversation to be had.

“Oh, yes. Sorry,” Makoto said as she nervously brushed her hair behind her ear with her hand. “Yes, I do know him. When was he rude to you? What did he say?”

“He, um… he told me to fuck myself,” Yuriko sheepishly said. “And this was at the cleanup on Monday.”

 _Monday. They wouldn’t have had enough time to plan the attack, right? And still, why would they take me rather than Ren? More importantly, why did Ren say that?! Just to provoke her?_ Makoto was quickly developing more questions for Yuriko.

“Why did he say that?”

“I mean, I may have been a little rude first, but he knows his reputation, right?”

 _So she called him a criminal or something? That’s odd of Ren to just snap like that. I guess the rumors are affecting him more than he lets on. I should ask,_ Makoto thought.

“Mhm. Kuramoto-san, did you speak to Yoshiro on Tuesday?”

“Hm… yes, I did. I asked if he wanted to get dinner that night and he just told me that he had big plans that night and couldn’t.”

“Did he ever mention wanting to hurt someone?” Makoto was keeping it simple. Even if she was starting to trust Yuriko, there was always the possibility that Yuriko would go running back to Yoshiro and tell him about Makoto’s investigation. 

“No, other than on Monday with that delinquent. Yoshiro was really angry and said he was going to find him, but when I talked to Yoshiro later that day he wouldn’t tell me what happened.”

 _Something happened at the park cleanup. I need to ask Ren about that,_ Makoto reminded herself.

Makoto had exhausted all of her questions. She learned little new or useful information. All the conversation with Yuriko had done was just give her new questions to ask Ren or new things to determine. She needed to find some use for Yuriko but didn’t want to risk her telling Yoshiro about the investigation so soon. But time wasn’t a luxury that she had.

Makoto then thought of Ren on Tuesday. He was upset with her for giving up Kaneshiro’s name to the henchmen in the alley, effectively revealing her investigation to Kaneshiro himself. If Makoto directly mentioned Yoshiro’s criminal activity to Yuriko, Yuriko was sure to ask Yoshiro about it. Yuriko was also sure to believe Yoshiro over Makoto, seeing as she was dating him. Makoto concluded that there was nothing else to be gleaned from Yuriko.

 _I didn't expect her to be this agreeable. Does she just want to be nice to me?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Thank you, Kuramoto-san. You may go.”

“That’s good, but I gotta ask. Is everything alright, Niijima-san? I saw you sleeping in class today. That’s not like you.” Yuriko looked genuinely worried for Makoto. Unfortunately, Makoto didn’t have the time, trust, or confidence to appreciate that worry.

“Oh, you know. I’ve just been studying for entrance exams.”

“Oh, okay. I can talk if you want. Anyway, bye Niijima-san!” Yuriko said before she stood up and left.

 _I hope Takao knows more than Kuramoto did. I just wasted time that could’ve been spent finding a way out of all this,_ Makoto told herself.

* * *

Makoto had told Takao’s homeroom teacher to send Takao to the student council room after classes had ended. Makoto, for some odd reason, had found herself suspecting that Takao would completely ditch the meeting. She had expected the same of Kuramoto earlier, only to be proven wrong.

When the door opened, sending a jolt through Makoto, she was proven wrong again. Eiko Takao quickly walked in and took a seat and assumed the most casual position possible. 

_If that doesn’t demonstrate the difference between Takao and Kuramoto, I don’t know what will,_ Makoto mentally remarked.

Eiko hadn’t even bothered to close the door. Makoto slowly stood up and walked over to the door. She looked down at Eiko. Eiko didn’t notice, as she was content picking at her fingernails and popping her bubble gum. Makoto took her seat again.

“Hello, Takao-san.”

Eiko looked up from her nail-picking. “What’s up, Prez?”

Makoto opened her mouth, only to be cut off by Eiko.

“Wait, lemme guess. You wanna talk about my exam scores, huh?”

“Erm, no, that’s actually not why I asked for you to come here.”

“No way. You care about something other than grades?!” Eiko said astonishedly.

Makoto accepted the slight insult. There were more important things for her to think about.

“Takao-san, I have a few questions to ask you about Dai Shirai.”

“ **Oh**.” Eiko’s mood immediately soured. She gave Makoto a harsh stare.

 _That’s interesting. Did something happen between them?_ Makoto asked herself.

Eiko’s attitude had made Makoto forget to tell the girl that she didn’t have to answer the questions.

“Has Shirai ever mentioned what he does in his free time?”

“I don’t know.” Eiko was still giving Makoto the same glare.

“Takao-san, is there something wrong?”

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe it’s that the criminal’s little slut is trying to turn me against my boyfriend,” Eiko waved her hand in the air to compliment her sarcasm.

 _Is that how the other students see me? Just some slut?!_ Makoto felt infuriated at the very notion of it.

“Takao-san, I can assure you that that’s not-” Makoto tried to stay respectful but was cut off.

“Oh, bullshit. Don’t act like you don’t want us to be happy. All anyone’s ever done is try to split us up! First, it was Ren and now it’s you!”

 _Ren tried to split them up? Why? God, there’s so much I don’t know. If Ren was here, he could probably calm Eiko down and get her to answer the questions. But why would that be the first thing that Eiko assumes? I want to break them up?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Please, calm-”

“No, I’m not gonna calm down! Everyone told me ‘No, Eiko. Don’t date the criminal.’ Well fuck them! I'm dating the criminal. And he makes me happy. He’s the only one who cares about me!” Eiko declared. Her eyes were getting watery.

 _Wait… she said criminal. She wasn’t referring to Ren. So she knows and apparently “everyone” knows. I should look into it. Maybe the rumor mill knows something about Shirai that I don’t. I’ll have to ask Noriko about that,_ Makoto realized.

“Takao-san, I don’t want to upset you. I just have a few questions. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to answer them. You’re free to leave at any time.”

“I-I… fine. Say what you wanna say,” Eiko said with a snivel.

Makoto was sure that saying the wrong thing would send Eiko out the door. She was also sure that the criteria for saying the right thing was very narrow. She opted to just ask more questions.

“What do you mean people told you to not date the criminal?”

“Ya know, like my friends. Everyone kinda thinks poorly of Dai, but he’s really sweet. I don’t care about what he does on the side,” Eiko said a lot more calmly than before.

 _I’m surprised she answered that. Although she did dodge the part that I really wanted to be answered,_ Makoto thought.

“What does he do on the side?”

The glare returned.

“Like I’d tell you. You know what? I’m done here,” Eiko said before she stood up and left without saying goodbye. 

Eiko leaving wasn’t **that** bad. Makoto believed that she could easily get whatever information Eiko could offer from Noriko instead. Makoto already knew what Dai did on the side. What Makoto really wanted was a third party testimony or evidence of Dai’s criminal activity. If the student body knew about it, they would surely have some evidence of Dai being a criminal. Even if the rumors that the student body spread were full of exaggerations, they all did connect from the truth. While Ren wasn’t a serial killer, he had still committed a crime, at least by society’s standards.

Makoto decided there was no time to be wasted. She quickly sent a text message to Noriko.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Would you be willing to do me a favor?

**Noriko Taira:**

-Depends on the favor.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Could you ask around and find out if and why people think Dai Shirai is a criminal? I promise that it’s important.

**Noriko Taira:**

-What’s in it for me?

Makoto hadn’t thought of that. Noriko had been agreeable enough during student council meetings and had never requested incentive. Makoto began to think of what she could offer before another text came in.

**Noriko Taira:**

-Joking. It’ll be easy enough. Ttyl.

While Makoto wasn’t sure what ‘ttyl’ meant, she was sure it was something along the lines of ‘goodbye.’ 

Makoto put away her phone. The school day was over, and she had a job to do. She had to check on Ren, as well as ask him a few questions. 

* * *

Makoto opened Ren’s apartment door to the same old sight. Clean apartment, closed-door to Ren’s room. She closed the door behind her before walking across the apartment to Ren’s room. Now that she had actually spoken to Ren, there was a possibility of him being awake. She knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Ren’s voice sounded from the other side. He had something Makoto hadn’t heard in his voice in while: energy.

Makoto entered. Ren was in his bed, eating a bagel. Morgana was at his side, staring at the bagel and softly meowing. Ren looked up at Makoto when she entered.

“Hey, Makoto. How was your day?” Ren said. Makoto could tell that he was only asking to be polite.

“It was fine. I spoke with Yuriko Kuramoto and Eiko Takao today.”

“Who’s the first one?”

“Yoshiro Takata’s girlfriend. The one you told to fuck herself.”

“Oh. My bad.”

“She was nice, Ren. You didn’t have to say that, even if she was rude to you.”

“In my defense… ah never mind. Not much I can say.”

 _It’d be best if we move on. We can’t afford to talk about irrelevant past events right now,_ Makoto thought.

“I have several questions for you. Depending on your answers, it may help me determine Takata's motive and history with Kaneshiro.”

Ren gave her a blank look.

“What does it matter? His motive was to get back at you. He blames you for Kamoshida getting fired and arrested. Makoto, this isn’t what we should be focusing on.”

“I-I guess you’re right, but I can’t convince Kobayakawa to punish Takata and Shirai without solid evidence. I just assumed he wanted a motive, too,” Makoto said softly.

“Fair enough. How’s it going with the evidence?”

“No progress yet, but I might have something. There are rumors of Shirai being a criminal. We know that it’s true, so the student body must have some evidence that we don’t.”

“Interesting…”

“Not yet it isn’t.”

A silence came over the two. Ren was under no obligation to speak, as Makoto was in his room. Because of this, Makoto felt the pressure weighing on her to make the conversation pick back up. Without thinking, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“So how’s your head feeling?”

“A lot better, actually. I think I’ll be ready for school in a day or two,” Ren said with slight optimism.

 _Is the optimism because he wants to go to school or he’s ready to figure everything out?_ Makoto asked herself, hoping it was the latter.

“Are you sure? Doctor Takemi said that you should spend a few days at home. It’s only been two.”

“I feel fine.”

Makoto looked over at Ren’s desk. If was truly feeling alright his schoolwork would have at least been partially completed. Makoto walked over to the desk and flipped through a few pages of Kawakami’s makeshift packet. All the spots where answers should have been were blank.

“Ren, you haven’t even started your schoolwork. How do you know you’re fine without even using your brain?”

“I can just… feel it. Ya know?”

“Unfortunately, no, I don’t. Just to be certain, I think I’ll visit the doctor,” Makoto asserted. She needed to make sure Ren properly recovered. It was her fault he was like this, and she was set on making sure she made up for it. 

“No, I can just give her a call and-”

“Then you could just make up what she said. It’s fine, I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow. Besides, you shouldn’t be using your phone anyway.”

Ren just stared at her. Makoto wasn’t sure what the stare meant, so she assumed it was guilt.

“You haven’t been using your phone, have you?” Makoto suspiciously asked.

“Actually, no, I haven’t.”

“Then why’re you looking at me like that?”

“I dunno. It’s just kinda weird seeing you take control. You seemed kinda lost this morning, now you know what you’re doing,” Ren explained.

 _Is there a difference? It’s probably because both conversations had different topics. This morning was about Kaneshiro, right now is about Ren’s recovery. One is much easier to digest than the other. And for both of them, I can’t fail. If Ren doesn’t recover correctly, I’ll be the reason why his life is messed up. If I don’t find a way to escape Kaneshiro, then my life is over. I’ll just be_ **_property_ ** _,_ Makoto thought with a shudder.

“I couldn’t tell you what it is, Ren. Go back to sleep. I’ll visit the doctor tomorrow and come back here to tell you the results,” Makoto said before she walked to the door to Ren’s room. “Get some rest. Bye.”

* * *

**Friday, 6/3 - 11 Days Until Deadline**

Makoto exited the station to the backstreets of Yongen. She had gone there directly after school ended. There wasn’t a second to lose.

She swiftly made her way to the clinic that they had gone to that fateful night. Even being a few days removed from that day’s events, Makoto still felt nervous walking up to the doors of the clinic as if Ren was still covered in blood next to hear with Ryuji on the other side. Makoto shook the image away and quickly opened the door. Doctor Takemi looked up from the reception desk.

“Niijima-san. What brings you here?” she asked plainly.

“I have some questions about Ren’s concussions.”

“Do you, now? Follow me to the exam room so we can have some privacy.”

 _But why? There’s no one here. It’s not like I’ll be here for more than a minute. All that I want to know is how much longer Ren should stay at home,_ Makoto mentally protested.

When Makoto opened her mouth to object, Takemi had already stood up and entered the other room. Makoto, seeing no alternative, followed.

The exam room hadn’t changed since Tuesday night, other than the materials Takemi had used being put back in their places. Tae was already sitting in her swivel chair when Makoto entered. Makoto saw no other chairs in the room but figured that it didn’t matter. It was supposed to be a quick visit.

“Ask away,” Takemi instructed as she propped her shapely legs on her desk.

Surprisingly, Takemi’s legs brought back Makoto’s first memory of the doctor. Makoto had first seen the woman when they had burst through the clinic door on Saturday and gotten Ren onto the examination table. While Takemi had looked Ren over, Makoto judged the book by its cover.

Takemi’s… **intimidating** figure had confused Makoto. While Ren had never told Makoto what incentive there was for him to test the experimental drugs, the sight of Takemi told Makoto everything she should know. **This** was Ren’s type of woman. Immediately after Makoto thought that to herself, she chastised herself. Ren was out cold, covered in blood, and inflicted with a concussion and there she was thinking about what kind of woman Ren liked. In Makoto’s mind it was despicable of her to do so. 

Makoto had been able to push her jealous thoughts away to focus on Ren getting Ren home that night. Makoto wanted to ask him about it, but there hadn’t been the time or place. She wasn’t sure if there ever would be.

In the present, Makoto felt a few of those thoughts bubble beneath the surface. She opted to just not look at Takemi and keep her eyes moving around the room before asking the question.

“How much longer should Ren stay home? Today he said that he feels fine…”

“But you don’t want to rush it,” Takemi finished.

“Exactly.”

“Well, his concussion wasn’t too bad. If he’s feeling fine today, I’d say… Monday. A few days just to make sure,” Takemi suggested.

“Is that a guess or a proper medical recommendation?”

“Doctor’s orders.”

Makoto couldn’t argue with that. While she wanted to object, Makoto was sure that Takemi was the only doctor in Ren’s life. She also had more medical knowledge than Makoto, so debating the more knowledgeable person would only be a waste of time. 

“I see. Well, thank you, Doctor Takemi. I really must be-” Makoto said as she moved towards the door.

“Hold on one second. Sit down, Niijima-san,” Takemi said as she set her legs down from her desk.

Makoto cautiously did so, taking a seat on the exam table.

“Is there a problem?”

“There could be. How are things between you and Ren?”

Makoto was a little taken aback by the question.

 _Can she tell that Ren’s concussion is my fault? Did he tell her? No, he couldn’t have. But why else would she be asking?_ Makoto contemplated.

“We’re doing fine.”

“Just fine? Nothing **special** going on?”

 _Is she- oh my god she is!_ Makoto realized, feeling her face redden.

“No there is not, Doctor Takemi. May I please leave?”

“Looks like I’ll have to help the kid more than I thought,” Takemi said as she turned in her swivel chair to face her computer and type something. “Oh yeah, you can go.”

Makoto quickly stood up to leave before she rushed out of the clinic. She wanted nothing to do with that conversation or its origins, but that exact thing that made Makoto think.

 _Why did she ask me about that? Does… does Ren talk to her about me? And what did she mean when she said that she has to help the kid? I would ask Ren, but I don’t even want to know,_ Makoto thought to herself.

She began to walk through Yongen to the station when a memory came to her. It was of her and Ren walking together back in April. It was after they had gone to Leblanc.

 _Leblanc! Ren had to skip work last night. I should stop by and tell Sojiro why Ren wasn’t there and that he won’t be there on Friday,_ Makoto thought before turning to walk in the direction of the coffee shop.

She walked through the door to the coffee shop. Sojiro looked up from behind the counter.

“Surprised you’re not here with Ren.”

“That’s why I’m here, actually.”

“Hmm. Coffee?”

 _Did he not have anything to say or does he just not want to talk to me? And should I really be drinking coffee? I’ve barely been able to sleep. I suppose it’s still early in the afternoon. If I time it right, I could crash during the evening and go to bed early,_ Makoto theorized. 

“Why not,” Makoto said as she took a seat on one of the barstools.

“What’s up with the kid?” Sojiro asked while he started making Makoto’s coffee.

Makoto nervously shifted in her seat.

“He has a c-concussion. His doctor wants him to stay home for a few days, that’s why he wasn’t here yesterday. He also won’t be here tomorrow. I’m sorry if it’s affected your profits.

Sojiro chuckled.

“Don’t tell the kid this, but in no way does he contribute to this cafe. If anything, he’s costing me money, what with how many coffee beans he wastes with his amateur blends.”

“Then… why do you keep him around?”

Sojiro shrugged.

“I’ve got the money and I like teaching him how to make a decent cup of coffee. Even if it’s crap, he’s still improving.”

 _Ren probably wouldn’t want to hear that. Or maybe he wouldn’t care. I’m sure he’s figured it out. He must notice if he’s not contributing anything,_ Makoto thought.

“So how’d he get his concussion?” Sojiro asked, still in the process of brewing Makoto’s coffee.

 _I led him to it. It’s my fault. Ren would be fine if it weren’t for me. I deserve everything that’s coming to me because I hurt Ren. I-_ Makoto forced the thoughts away. She didn’t know where they were coming from but blamed it on her lack of sleep. Ren had been supportive when she had talked with him, and he obviously didn’t blame her. The only person blaming Makoto for what happened was Makoto herself.

“He was attacked,” Makoto said solemnly.

“Attacked, huh? Did he win?”

Makoto thought of Ren’s head hitting the wall and then him slumping over against the wall.

“No… no he did not.”

“Shame. The kid could be a fighter if he really wanted to. He’s got the passion, I can tell,” Sojiro said as he finished brewing the coffee and began pouring a cup. “Speaking of passion, how’s it going with you two?”

“W-what do you mean?” 

“I mean, I haven’t seen you two together since your date here. Didn’t go well after you left?” Sojiro asked as he handed Makoto the cup of coffee.

It was quite the opposite. Makoto fondly remembered that day. It felt like it had been a lifetime since that day where they had made up for her birthday. But was it a date? To Sojiro, maybe. To Makoto, no. To Ren… Makoto wasn’t sure. 

“No, it went fine. We’re just friends.” Makoto accepted the cup.

“My condolences. That’s worse than the concussion,” Sojiro said with a chuckle. 

“What’s **that**?” Makoto suspiciously asked as she took her first sip of coffee.

“The friend zone, Niijima-san. The friend zone.”

 _What’s the friend zone? Is that a place that friends go to hang out?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Did I ever tell you my name?”

“No, but your sister’s a frequent customer,” Sojiro said bitterly.

 _That makes sense. The coffee is_ **_really_ ** _good,_ Makoto reasoned.

Makoto took a few sips of her coffee to fill the silence that came. 

“Excuse me, but what is the friend zone?”

“Heh. I’ll leave that to you to figure out. Best that I don’t interfere anymore with you and the kid. Don’t want to ruin his chances,” Sojiro said with a hearty chuckle. 

Makoto sighed. She would certainly look it up eventually, and she knew that she wouldn’t like what she found. She finished drinking her coffee before standing up.

“Thank you, Sojiro. I feel bad for Ren not working. May I assist with any work around the cafe?”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow.

“Why do **you** feel bad?”

 _I can’t tell him that everything’s my fault,_ Makoto thought.

“I just… do.”

“Eh. I got nothing for you to do. I’m sure the kid will be back soon. He’ll just have to work a little harder and grow a little backbone. Maybe he won’t get his ass beat anymore,” Sojiro began getting lost in his own thoughts while speaking them aloud. “I should be teaching him how to give a beat down. Man, that takes me back. I remember this one time where…”

“Erm… goodbye?” Makoto said.

Sojiro didn’t notice and continued his monologue. Makoto left anyway.

* * *

Makoto was laying in her bed, struggling to fall asleep. She had been home for a few hours after a quick stop at Ren’s apartment to tell him the day he could go to school. He hadn’t been happy but accepted the orders to stay at home. Makoto entertained that the thought that Ren wasn’t feeling as good as he let on.

Trying to fall asleep was beginning to feel like torture to Makoto. She had indeed crashed from the caffeine that afternoon as she had planned, but now she just felt exhausted and her eyes hurt. Yet whenever she closed them, she saw Kaneshiro’s despicable form in front of her.

_“Twenty million by the fourteenth, Niijima-san. If you don’t… you’re mine. Shit, you’re already mine. I might just have to take your sister as well…”_

It was hellish. To reach the nightmares Makoto had to undergo nightmares. A sick joke is what it was. She almost wished that Kaneshiro had given her three days instead of fourteen. Every passing second was agonizing. 

_No, he couldn’t give me three days. That would be merciful,_ Makoto thought.

What comforted Makoto a little was the thought of Ren assuring her that everything would be alright. He had sounded so confident in himself, so prepared to protect Makoto. Even if she had questioned Ren’s intentions in that moment she still wanted to hear him say those words again. She almost called him until she realized that he was supposed to not use his phone. If she did call it would be selfish of her. How could she be selfish after what she had done? Her self-absorbedness had put her and everyone else into this situation.

Ren was going to be deemed a criminal for the rest of his life if those photos came out. He would be expelled from Shujin and sent to juvenile detention. He would never get a chance to truly live.

Ryuji would also be expelled. That would live with him for the rest of his life. He would have nowhere to go, nothing to do. His life might as well be over.

At least Makoto didn’t have to worry about the school’s reaction to the photos of her coming out.

She wouldn’t be there to accept those repercussions. She would be preoccupied **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I took a lot of time off from writing it in the middle, and I feel like that affected the quality of the chapter.
> 
> Here's my plan for the next few chapters: 27 might be on the shorter side. That'll let me begin working on 28 earlier. I'd like for 28 to just be super long and get through most of the remaining days until the deadline. None of this is confirmed, as I haven't started writing 27 yet. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. Even if you don't like the story, reading it is greatly appreciated. Have a fantastic day.


	27. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I never walk about after dark  
>  It's my point of view  
> 'Cause someone could break your neck  
> Coming up behind you  
> Always coming and you'd never have a clue  
> I never looked behind all the time  
> I will wait forever  
> Always looking straight  
> Thinking counting all the hours you wait_

**Saturday, 6/4 - 10 Days Until Deadline**

Makoto didn’t wake up as much as she simply looked over at her clock from her desk and decided that she should get ready for school. It was becoming almost impossible to get sleep in her own bed. The place that was supposed to be the safest, most personal place for one to go had turned into the most vulnerable place for Makoto to be. 

Makoto had a crystal clear vision of her future. The day of the deadline would begin with Makoto asleep before Kaneshiro’s henchmen busted down the door. Makoto wouldn’t notice because of how utterly stupid she was. The henchmen would quietly make their way into Makoto’s room before giving her a literal rude awakening by dragging Makoto out of her bed. She would be kicking, screaming, crying even, but it wouldn’t deter her attackers from their task. They dragged Makoto to the door of the apartment before silencing her. 

Makoto knew that her imaginings were unrealistic, but she always doubted the part of herself that told her the scenario was unrealistic. That conflict only kept Makoto even more awake. In the end, Makoto had decided to just not sleep. She had been able to sleep during her classes and during the lunch break, so surely she could continue. 

The school was also a much safer place than her bed. The school, which had just come under fire for having an abusive pedophile of a teacher, was safer than her bed for one reason: there were people. Makoto was at her most paranoid, her most fearful when left alone with her own thoughts. At school, she was surrounded by roughly twenty kids at almost all times and surely no one was stupid enough to consider performing a kidnapping **inside** a crowded school.

 _I was kidnapped on one of the most crowded streets in Shibuya. I can’t rule out an attack at school,_ Makoto realized. _I guess sleeping in the student council room isn’t an option._

If only Sae were still living in the apartment. Makoto wouldn’t be lonely. She would be protected. She would be safe. Or would she? Makoto ran through the same scenario as before but with Sae sleeping in her room.

Intruders crept into the apartment, Sae and Makoto sleeping soundly in their rooms. As they began to check each of the rooms, one of the intruders accidentally trips while entering Sae’s room. She wakes up and immediately takes action, lunging towards the intruder. Before she can reach him, the man reaches to his side and pulls out a-

Makoto stopped herself there. She came to the conclusion that Sae being home would only put more people in danger. Sae being home would also lead to Makoto having to tell Sae what was going on. Sae wouldn’t like that one bit. Hell, she might even give Makoto to Kaneshiro personally. That would rid Sae of the burden that was Makoto Niijima.

Makoto cleared her head and started her morning routine.

* * *

“Niijima!” the teacher yelled, startling the formerly asleep Makoto. “Explain the science behind ocean acidification.”

Makoto didn’t know. While she had been able to keep up for the first few days after reading ahead in the textbook, she no longer had the energy to read ahead or to stay awake in class. 

“I don’t know.”

She hadn’t answered a school teacher with those words in a long time. In fact, it may have been her first time doing it at Shujin. In the past, Makoto felt as if not knowing the answer would doom her to a life of failure. Now, not knowing the answer didn’t doom her from anything. The doom in Makoto’s life had a different origin.

“Hmph. Not your usual attentive self, are we? I guess I’ll have to have a word with the principal that our student council president is slacking off,” the teacher said threateningly.

 _Go ahead. It won’t change anything. So what if I lose my position a few days before I lose my future,_ Makoto thought, almost saying it aloud.

Thankfully, the teacher didn’t expect Makoto to answer. He just resumed his lesson and Makoto resumed her nap.

* * *

Another lunch period, another timeframe for Makoto to catch up on sleep. Just as she was resting her head into her arms there was a knock on the door to the student council room. With a grumble, Makoto stood up and opened the door.

There stood Haru, elegant as ever. Her face had a neutral look to it, but there was still a slight smile. 

_I guess that sums up Haru pretty well. Even when indifferent she’s still smiling and being nice,_ Makoto thought.

“May I come in?” Haru asked.

Makoto answered with action. She made way for Haru to enter the student council room before closing the door after Haru had moved past and taken a seat. Makoto soon sat down in the chair she was about to sleep in just seconds ago. A silence settled over the room.

“Ryuji told me about everything.” Makoto didn’t respond to Haru. There wasn’t anything to say. “What’s your plan?”

“My plan?”

“To save yourself and stop the pictures from leaking.”

“Oh, well… I’m getting evidence that Dai Shirai is a criminal.”

“And…?”

“That’s it.”

“That’s all? We need to get going!”

“What’s the point?” Makoto said with a sigh.

“What’s the point?! Mako-chan, that is not something the Makoto I know would say. The Makoto I know was dedicated enough to follow a boy around for weeks just because he had alcohol in his fridge! Now when something actually important is happening you say ‘what’s the point?’” Haru said emotionally.

Makoto was a little hurt by Haru’s dismissal of Makoto’s investigation into Ren, but hindsight only agreed with Haru’s point. Makoto had been much more dedicated to something stupid rather than saving her future. 

However, she had an excuse: Ren Amamiya told her not to worry and that he would figure things out. But that shouldn’t have been an excuse. Why should Makoto have to obey Ren? Why should she obey anyone? Why should she obey Kaneshiro?

 _Because you’re his property,_ Makoto thought.

“Ren said that he would figure something out when he recovered.”

“And he hasn’t recovered yet! There are only ten days left. Ten days! No one has time to wait for Ren to recover. When he does, do you really think he’ll magically solve the problem?”

 _He did sound pretty confident,_ Makoto mentally remarked.

“You’re supposed to say no, Makoto,” Haru said with a dejected sigh. “I’m sorry. That was a lot. It just feels like you’re letting the deadline come.”

“I’m waiting for my opportunities. Evidence of Shirai’s criminal activities and whatever Ren’s plan is.”

“Have you spoken to Ren? Has he mentioned this plan”

“Yes, we’ve spoken every day. He said that he’s going to call a GRAVY meeting as soon as he recovers.”

“So he just wants to talk? If he’s already able to speak, why don’t we call the meeting before he recovers?”

Makoto hadn’t thought of that because of everything else on her mind. Ren hadn’t helped by saying that he would do everything and that she shouldn’t worry. 

“You’re right. We should. Does today work?”

“Oh, um…” Haru said as her gaze shifted away from Makoto. She sheepishly looked around the room. “I cannot today.”

“Family business?”

“One could say that.”

“Does tomorrow work?”

“It does. Ask Ren if he can host. If he’s not fully recovered yet, he shouldn’t have to go somewhere else.”

“I’ll do it after school. Haru… am I still wasting time? Now I’m just waiting for tomorrow.”

“Well… Ryuji said that you guys went to Kaneshiro’s club, right? If one of you remembers how to go there, why don’t you report the address to the police?”

 _She’s right! How did I not think of that?!_ Makoto thought. She knew the answer. It was because she was worthless-

“That’s a good idea. I’ll go after school today.”

“Take Ryuji with you to be safe. And Makoto? Please don’t do anything rash. You don’t need to go inside. Just get the address and leave.”

Makoto nodded. Even Haru knew how reckless Makoto could be. She had to explicitly tell Makoto not to do anything rash. If the people closest to Makoto didn’t have faith in her to do the right thing, how could she have faith in herself? Then again, all she had to do was get the address. It couldn’t be that difficult.

“I’ll be careful, Haru. Thanks. Is there anything else you would like to speak about?”

Haru stood up from her chair and made her way over to the door.

“Mako-chan, we’re all here for you. Friends don’t let friends down, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. See you, Mako-chan,” Haru said with an uplifting wave before leaving.

Makoto pulled out her phone. She started a conversation with Ryuji using the contact information she had gotten from the GRAVY group chat.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Could you please accompany me to !)(*$^1%0’$ club?

Makoto blinked a few times to make sure she was reading her phone right. She had entered and sent “Kaneshiro’s club” but the output had been changed. Makoto had no clue if it meant that her phone was broken or if there was some new tech feature that she wasn’t aware of. 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-You mean that asshole’s club? No way we’re going back.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-If we get the address we can report it to the police. I don’t know the way there. Do you?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Holy shit you’re right! Ofc ik the way there! When r we going?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Does afterschool today work?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Yeah. Meet you at the gate.

Makoto put away her phone. The lunch period still had a fair amount of time left, so she decided that getting some sleep so she could be clear-headed later was a good idea.

* * *

Makoto and Ryuji’s meet up at the school gate consisted of exclusively nods before the two got moving. They knew what they had to do and were set on accomplishing it. They made their way to Shibuya, then to Central Street, then to the very alley where **it** had happened.

Almost immediately after Makoto entered the alley she felt overwhelmed by her paranoia. It had only been days after the attack and she had chosen to go to the alley. It felt like a poor decision and one that Makoto was beginning to regret.

She looked over her shoulder back towards Central Street. While it was just Makoto checking for people following her on the surface, it was also Makoto reminding herself that she wasn’t alone. There were large groups of people just a few dozen feet from her.

 _That didn’t stop anyone last time,_ Makoto thought before visibly shuddering.

“You okay?” Ryuji asked from her side.

“Mhm,” Makoto shakily forced out. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna, ya know?” Ryuji reminded.

 _“It just feels like you’re letting the deadline come,”_ Haru’s voice said in Makoto’s head.

“No. We have to,” Makoto said with false assuredness.

“If you wanna go, all you gotta do is say so.”

“Okay, Ryuji,” Makoto said. “I’m following you, so take the lead.”

Ryuji did that. He led Makoto further and further down the alley. The further they went down the darker it got. The sun’s light didn’t reach into the middle of the alley. Just as Makoto and Ryuji reached the center of the alley, she looked towards the wall of the alley.

There sat Ren, his body uncomfortably slumped over. His broken glasses were at his side, and blood was dripping from his face onto his pants. There was a large splatter of blood on the alley wall. As Makoto looked closer, she saw the giant gash on the back of Ren’s head.

“Ren!” Makoto said with a gasp before quickly crouching next to Ren.

“Hey- what are you-” Ryuji yelled after wheeling around to see Makoto.

Just before Makoto reached her hand out to touch Ren, she blinked. Ren’s body was gone. All that remained was his cracked pair of glasses.

 _I… what is going on?_ Makoto asked herself, shaking her head before rubbing her eyes with her hands.

She picked up the pair of glasses and pocketed them.

“Prez, what the hell was that?! You freaked me out!”

“I-I’m sorry. I saw Ren’s glasses and thought that I should get them.”

“Jeez, you ain’t gotta get so worked up. Come on, let’s keep going.”

Makoto followed Ryuji out of the center of the alley. The closer they got to the other side of the alley, the more Makoto turned back to look at the scene she had just imagined. It was as if she was paranoid it could happen again at any moment, even if Ren was safe and sound in his apartment.

 _That’s a lie. He’s not safe. I’m not safe. No one around me is safe. And who’s fault is it?_ Makoto rhetorically asked herself.

They reached the end of the alley. 

“Aight… if I remember correctly… I called the cab and we went that way,” Ryuji said as he pointed up the wide street.

Makoto nodded, but Ryuji didn’t notice. He kept walking and she kept following. As they walked along the sidewalk, the two exchanged little to no words. Makoto hated that, as it gave let her mind focus on recreating Ren’s body in her imagination. To prevent this, she resorted to staring at the cars coming down the street for distraction.

It didn’t work. Every passing car carried the possibility that it was just one of Kaneshiro’s men following Makoto. Or, even worse, seeing who she was spending her time with. 

Ryuji came to a stop outside of another alley, this one much wider than the one from before.

“I think this is it.”

Makoto looked down the alley. It didn't trigger many memories for her. When she had been carried into the club she had had the bag over her head, obstructing her vision. The only thing that came to mind was the feeling of hopelessness she had felt when emerging from the club.

“Okay. Can you see the address from here?” Makoto asked.

Ryuji leaned left so he could get an angle.

“Agh, no luck. I can see the door but I can’t read the address clearly. I gotta go further in,” he said as he stared into the alley.

“I’ll come too,” Makoto said, making Ryuji turn around.

“With all due respect, I think you should sit this one out. Besides, how hard can reading an address be?”

 _Is he right? Am I that much of a liability? A setback? A useless companion?_ Makoto asked herself. She knew that her thoughts weren’t rational. Ryuji didn’t want anything to happen to Makoto from walking down the alley. He really only wanted the best for her.

The part of Makoto that just wouldn’t quit doubted that. Even Ryuji, the GRAVY member who arguably brought the least value to the group, thought that she was useless. Makoto then hated herself for thinking that way. Ryuji had agreed to go with her that day. He had checked on her just days before, telling her that he had her back. And there she was, doubting him and considering him the least valuable member of the club that he genuinely seemed to care about.

 _I am despicable,_ Makoto thought.

“Okay. I understand,” Makoto said softly.

Ryuji nodded back to her before venturing down the alley. As soon as he left, Makoto immediately took a more advantageous position. She leaned against one of the buildings that created the alley. No one could sneak up behind her if her back was against the wall. 

It also let her continue scanning the street and the cars that passed. As she looked, a black SUV passed by. Makoto looked closely and could swear the driver was surprisingly familiar. What was even more surprising was that he was staring right at Makoto, grinning an awful grin.

It was Yoshiro Takata.

Then Makoto blinked and he was gone. The driver of the blue SUV was a middle-aged man with a hat on. He soon completed passing by Makoto.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Aye! Makoto! Where ya-” Ryuji said as he emerged from the alley before turning his head right. “Oh. Got the address. Snapped a pic for good measure.”

“Great. Send me the address. I’ll report it to the police.”

“Gotcha,” Ryuji said as he tapped his phone a few times. “All done.”

Makoto felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

“Thank you for the help, Ryuji. I have to be getting home now,” Makoto said as she began to walk past Ryuji.

Ryuji immediately moved back in front of Makoto and stopped her from proceeding. 

“Woah, woah. You want me to walk ya home?”

“I… okay.”

“Is that a yes? You don’t sound sure.”

“It’s a y-yes.”

* * *

Makoto said goodbye to Ryuji and entered her apartment building. They hadn’t said anything to each other while they walked, but that didn’t matter to Makoto. He stayed by her side. He kept her company. That was enough for Makoto, even if it didn’t help her conscience.

She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button to Ren’s floor. She hadn’t checked on him because she went with Ryuji afterschool. As the elevator began to move, she felt Ren’s glasses jitter around in her pocket.

 _My fault,_ Makoto simply thought.

She reached into the pocket and took the glasses out. Both lenses were cracked and the glasses were obviously irreparable. Ren would have to get a new pair. So why did Makoto take the glasses? Sentimental value? A gift for Ren? By the time the elevator doors opened, she didn’t have an answer.

Makoto exited the elevator and quickly walked to Ren’s door. She swiftly unlocked the door and entered the apartment, proceeding to the door to Ren's room. She opened it in the same slow and quiet way she had every day. When she did, Ren looked up at her. He was still in bed, but there was a key difference. He was on his phone.

“Hey, Makoto.”

“Ren! What are you doing on your phone?” Makoto frustratedly asked.

Ren didn’t answer. Instead, he looked down at Makoto’s right hand.

“Why do you have my glasses?”

“Oh… erm…”

“Did you go to the alley?” Ren asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

“...Yes.”

“Why?” Ren was growing noticeably angrier.

“Ryuji and I went to get the address of the club. I’m gonna report it to the police.”

“Oh… that’s good, I guess. Think the police will do anything?”

Makoto hadn’t thought that far ahead. She had mostly just been thinking of **how** to get the information to the police.

“I don’t know. Maybe. If I throw in Kaneshiro’s name…” Makoto said before remembering Kaneshiro’s words.

_“And don't even think about telling the cops. They're my bitches, and I own Shibuya.”_

“Never mind. That’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Kaneshiro says that he owns Shibuya and the cops are his.”

“You believe him? He might be bluffing,” Ren said coldly.

“It’s better to believe than doubt him. If he isn’t lying then Kaneshiro’s name would lead to the information being hidden. If I leave his name out, they might still investigate.”

“Good point,” Ren said with a nod. “And your sister?”

“Hm? What about her?”

“Have you told her about everything? She’s a prosecutor, you know,” Ren sarcastically reminded.

 _I can’t explain this to Ren. He wouldn’t understand. He would just lie to me,_ Makoto told herself. She hated how confident she was in Ren not understanding her. Whether that was a testament to Ren lacking empathy or Makoto’s lack of faith in him, Makoto wasn’t sure.

“We’re not on good terms at the moment. If I told her everything… she would only hate me more…” Makoto said dejectedly.

Ren made a questioning look before looking away from Makoto and down towards Morgana who was laying at his side.

“Well… your sister doesn’t strike me as the corrupt type. Maybe tell her to go after Junya Kaneshiro? It couldn’t hurt. You could throw in the address while you’re at it.”

 _It couldn’t hurt, could it? Sae would likely get pushy about why I want her to investigate Kaneshiro, but I could just tell her that Shujin students are having trouble with a man by that name and have reported it to the student council. It’s technically not wrong,_ Makoto thought.

“I suppose I could do that. Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department also has an anonymous tip page on their website.”

“Use that. And tell your sister. It’s a good thing to do-” Ren suddenly stopped speaking.

 _“It’s a good thing to do, even if it doesn’t lead to anything” is what you meant to say, isn’t it Ren? You know that we are doomed to fail. Too much time has passed. Even if we still had the full fourteen days, it would be impossible to do anything except wait for the end,_ Makoto mentally said.

“Mhm,” Makoto said aloud, relegating her thoughts to a simple noise of compliance. 

Silence came. Makoto thought about Ren’s suggestions. It reminded her of Haru visiting earlier in the day. She had pushed Makoto to do something that Makoto hadn’t even come close to realizing, and now Ren was doing the same. The thought reminded her of what else Haru had told her to do.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Ren, may we host the GRAVY meeting here tomorrow?”

Ren raised an eyebrow.

“Tomorrow? And here?”

“Haru and I spoke today. We thought that if you’re able to talk,” Makoto said before pointing at Ren’s phone, “and go on your phone, then you should be able to have a group conversation before fully recovering and going to school. That’s also why the meeting should be here -not that I’m inviting myself over- but it’s an easy place for everyone to get to and everyone already knows where it is.”

“Not everyone,” Ren said while raising a finger.

“Hm?”

“We have a new member: Yusuke Kitagawa.”

“The artist? That is… shocking. I haven’t seen a club admittance request yet.”

“Admittance request? I didn’t know I had to do that. Wait a minute… I never did one of those when you joined.”

“That’s because… I did it for you,” Makoto said a little sheepishly.

“Oh. Thanks, I guess.”

“Back to Kitagawa, should he really be coming?”

Ren shrugged.

“He’s a creative guy. He could help.”

 _He has a point. The more people thinking about things could help us come up with a better solution. Besides, is it really possible that Yusuke Kitagawa is secretly tied to Kaneshiro? I seriously doubt that,_ Makoto thought.

“He can come then. Send out the text tonight. Other than that, you should stay off your phone.”

“And you should get off my back,” Ren said the rude words with a joking tone, but they were still taken rudely.

Makoto looked downward.

“Er… my bad. I didn’t mean it like that. I’ll stay off my phone.”

“Okay. H-here are your glasses, Ren,” Makoto said with an embarrassed sadness in her voice while she held out the cracked glasses.

“...Thanks,” Ren flatly replied as he reached out to take the glasses.

“I’m gonna go,” Makoto said.

“Sorry. Goodbye. I mean- I’m sorry for saying that. I hope you have a good night.

 _Me too,_ Makoto thought as she nodded goodbye to Ren before leaving the apartment. 

* * *

**GRAVY**

**Ren Amamiya:**

**-** Meeting at my house tomorrow. If you don’t remember the address, here: ______. What time works best for everyone?

**Haru Okumura:**

-Shall we meet at noon?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Bruh noon? I gotta get a least a little sleep.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Then go to bed early.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Ah, a meeting? Will there be complimentary food?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-...No?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Then I must decline.

**Haru Okumura:**

-No, you’re going. Everyone’s going. I trust everyone’s been informed on what’s going on?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Yes, Ren is starting a gardening club. It almost feels like old news.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-This effing guy…

**Ann Takamaki:**

-K, it doesn’t matter. We’ll fill him in tomorrow. Everyone besides him knows. 

**Ren Amamiya:**

-No fucking around tomorrow. Seriously.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Ofc. We know how important this is.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-I’ve finally realized what the meeting is about!

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Uh… how?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-It must be a welcoming party for me.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Dammit. 

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Guys, focus! Everyone can go tomorrow, right?

**Haru Okumura:**

-I am able to.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Same.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-I must destroy this web of lies that you all have wrought. I will be there.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Great! Makoto, hbu?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-No response, huh? Ren, were you drinking again?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-theholybathroom.jpg

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Oh… my god. What have you done… my eyes… the horror...

***Ren Amamiya has deleted a message***

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Glad I didn’t download that. Does anyone know if Makoto can go?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-She’ll be there. She gave me the idea.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Awesome. Everyone, be at Ren’s apartment at noon!!!

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-I almost forgot, I have no funds for the subway fare. Would any of you be willing to demonstrate your generosity?

* * *

Makoto was laying on her bed with her phone in hand. She had typed, deleted, and retyped a message to Sae roughly ten times, all while messages had been coming from the GRAVY chat. She had gotten the gist of the conversation after the first message, so she ended up just turning off notifications from the chat. She finally settled on something that she thought was appropriate for where their relationship was at the moment: completely dismissal of that relationship by not mentioning it. Makoto pressed send.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Students have reported “criminal activity” at this address: ______. They have also reported other students being blackmailed with ties back to the address. If you could send people to check it out it would be greatly appreciated.

Makoto would’ve put her phone down if she didn’t have to submit the anonymous tip to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. She opened up a tab and navigated to the website before getting to the tip page. There was an empty text box with a ‘submit’ button below it. Makoto quickly typed out a message.

 _“There is Yakuza activity at ______. People have been attacked outside of the establishment and taken in.” It’s technically not a lie. It’s important enough of a crime that they’ll have to send people to investigate,_ Makoto thought as she pressed send. 

The page refreshed with a notification.

“Congratulations! Your tip has been submitted and will be reviewed shortly!” Makoto read aloud.

With that, Makoto was finally able to toss her phone to the side. She wasn’t sure why she did, though. The day was almost over. All that was left for her was to sleep, but she knew that that wasn’t a possibility. She was alone, and she would never be safe when she was alone.

Makoto began to get under the covers. It was meant to be a placebo for Makoto to feel safe. Unfortunately, placebos don’t work when you know that they’re placebos. Makoto knew this but tried anyway.

 _At least the blankets are comfy,_ she thought.

It brought Makoto back to just a few years earlier. 

To the day her dad died.

* * *

Makoto awoke to the Sunday morning light with optimism. Sundays were always good days. She **would** **always** leave her room to see her dad sitting at a stool in the kitchen, reading the newspaper, and sipping a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Mako,” he would say in his gruff yet kind voice. 

“Morning, Dad. What would you like for breakfast today?” Makoto asked, her smile lighting up her face.

It was a tradition for Makoto to make breakfast for her father and Sae if she was home on Sundays. She felt proud of herself and as if she was improving herself every day. She also just liked making her dad proud of her. 

“Eggs please,” was the standard request from Makoto’s father.

And so she would make eggs. While she cooked, Makoto and her father would discuss what was new with the both of them. Makoto would speak about school and how excited she was to attend Shujin. Her father would talk about life on the police force, giving Makoto little details so she would try and help him figure a case out. It was in her nature, and her father was happy to oblige her even if he wasn’t giving her all of the details. 

“I wanna be just like Daddy!” Makoto had cheered when she was a little girl. She had stopped doing it in her early teen years as she grew more unsure of her future, but her father always reminded her of it. Makoto figured that her dad felt that she wanted to be a cop deep down. Makoto guessed she did. Talking to her dad about his cases was really enjoyable. 

It was also an excuse for them to spend more time together. Makoto’s father was busy almost every day of the week and had little time for Makoto or Sae. She didn’t hold it against him, but she still made sure to make the most of those breakfast conversations, as they were the only quality time the father and daughter spent together.

She would finish making breakfast before serving a plate to her father and keeping one to herself. They would continue their conversations while they ate. There was one time where Makoto mentioned a boy she liked. Her father hadn’t let her forget about it. From that day on, Makoto’s father would ask her how things were going with “that boy” or if there was a “new boy.” She would get embarrassed every time.

But not anymore. When Makoto emerged from her room that Sunday, with a smile on her face and her eyes traveling the room for her father sipping his coffee, and saw Sae sitting on the couch. Makoto knew something was wrong.

“Makoto… could you come here, p-please?” Sae shakily said. It was unusual for the more confident and composed sister to stutter.

Makoto sat down, still looking for her dad. 

“There was an… accident,” Sae said solemnly. She refused to look at Makoto.

“What kind?” Makoto said with suspicious nervousness.

“I’m… h-how…” Sae looked upwards to the ceiling, letting Makoto see the tears in Sae’s eyes. Sae cleared her throat. “D-dad was hit by a car last night. He was found this morning dead on the sidewalk.”

That was when Makoto’s world had caved in on itself. She couldn’t cry. She couldn’t speak. All she could do was listen and watch.

“ **They** told me he died a few hours ago from blood loss. He was… he was still alive for a while before he p-passed,” Sae said through sobs.

Her father had been alone on the sidewalk while he died. Makoto didn’t plan for that. Any of that. She had had everything figured out: her father would be laying in his own bed at the ripe old age of ninety-four. Makoto and Sae would be at both of his sides holding his hands. He would pass on while they were with him. That scenario had a truck run right through it.

Makoto continued to listen and watch through everything in the following weeks. She would speak when spoken to and still participated in class, but it was all wrong. She watched her father’s coffin lower into his grave. She listened as Sae detailed the plan going forward for both of their lives. Her life had fallen out of her control and there was nothing she could do about it.

The only consistent thing in Makoto's life was going to her room at night to sleep. It provided little solace from what was happening outside the room, but consistency was what Makoto had needed, even when she still had nightmares.

_At least the blankets are comfy._

* * *

Makoto felt tears come to her eyes. The similarity between the situations was eating away at her. Her father had died alone and now she would too. At least, she wouldn’t be dying. It would just be the death of living an **actual** life. But what mattered to Makoto was that one word: alone. There would be no one to comfort her, no one to be with her when the life she had lived until that day ended.

Makoto had gotten her wish that she had as a little girl. She would be just like her dad. In her bed, Makoto pictured herself on the sidewalk, staring up at the stars and bleeding out with not a person in sight. 

There were also similar feelings going through Makoto in her bed compared to when her father had died. Her life was out of her control. All that was left was for the deadline to come and it would all be over. There was nothing she could do. Just listen and watch.

 _But that’s not true… the police are sure to find something at the club and GRAVY will figure something out tomorrow. We have to. I have to,_ Makoto thought, trying to reassure herself.

It just wouldn’t help. It was like her father lying on the cold sidewalk with blood pooling around him telling himself that he wouldn't die. It was pointless and she knew she was lying to herself.

Another night of no sleep fell upon Makoto Niijima.

* * *

**Sunday, 6/5 - 9 Days Until Deadline**

“Ren? Ren? Can you wake up?” a voice said, prompting Ren to open his eyes.

He rubbed his hands in his eyes as he sat upward in his bed. Makoto was at his bedside.

“Good morning,” Ren said pleasantly.

“Mhm. You know that the meeting is in thirty minutes, right?”

“Meeting?”

“The GRAVY meeting.”

“Shit!”

Ren jumped out of his bed and ran out of his room to the bathroom. As soon as he got in and locked the door, he turned on the shower and began to undress. Makoto was knocking from the other side.

“Ren? Are you alright?”

“I haven’t showered in almost a week! No, I’m not alright!”

Makoto didn’t respond.

_Not much to argue with, not much to say about that._

Ren took the fastest shower he had ever taken. When he was done and drying himself off, he realized that he had to walk to his room to get a clean pair of clothes.

_Shit. I just can’t make things easy on myself, can I?_

“Hey, Makoto?” Ren yelled.

“Yeah?” she said back from the other side of the door. Ren tried to pinpoint where she was based on the direction of her voice but had no luck.

“I’m gonna need my room to change. If you’re in there, could you clear out?”

“Oh, of course.”

Ren heard footsteps walk past the bathroom and into the living area. He wrapped the towel around his waist, carefully making sure that it was tight and tucked in.

_Fuck… moment of truth. Threetwoone go!_

Ren opened the door and speedily moved across the hallway. If it hadn’t been so narrow, he’d have been sprinting. Once he was in his room, he quickly got dressed. He then went to the bathroom to hang the towel and put the finishing touches on his morning routine.

He came out of the bathroom to the living area to see Makoto sitting on the couch.

“11:50… good timing.”

“Thanks. It took a lot of practice.”

“I’m sure. Speaking of practice, I noticed you haven’t done the practice assignments or lesson papers that Kawakami put together for you.”

“Heh…” Ren said embarrassedly while raising a hand to the back of his head. “I was gonna do it tonight.”

“Ren, it’ll be due tomorrow. You’re going back on Monday, remember?”

“I work fast.”

“You might, but there’s no way you’ll complete almost a week’s worth of work in a few hours. Let me help.”

“Uh… you sure about that? You’ll be doing half a week’s worth of work.”

A sad look came to Makoto’s eyes before she avoided eye contact entirely.

“It’ll be fine. Just let me help.”

“Okay. Fine by me.”

A knock sounded from the door.

_I wonder who’s here first? Ryuji? He is the fastest._

Ren walked over to the door while Makoto remained on the couch. Ren opened the door to Haru.

“Hello, Ren.”

“Hey. Come in,” Ren said as he let Haru move past. “You’re early.”

Haru turned back to Ren.

“My father always told me that if you’re not ten minutes early, you’re late.”

“No offense to you or your dad, but that’s definitely not something to live by.”

“I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree,” Haru said with her usual kind smile.

Over the next few minutes, the remaining members of GRAVY filed in. Ann arrived after Haru, with Ryuji coming shortly after. Strangely enough, Yusuke was nowhere to be found.

“What do you guys think he’s doing?” Ann asked.

“Ditchin’. Think we shoulda ordered a pizza for him,” Ryuji said.

“Not cool. Not cool at all, Yusuke,” Ren muttered as he took a seat on the carpet in between the TV and the coffee table.

Haru, Ann, and Makoto had all occupied the couch. Ren was fine with that, as he considered himself a generous host.

_Eh, that’s probably bullshit. I’ve only really hosted a multiple guest event once and it didn’t end well._

Ryuji stayed standing, giving Ren a weird look for sitting on the floor. Ren didn’t give a flying fuck and started the meeting anyway.

“I hereby commence today’s meeting of GRAVY. On the agenda for today: find a solution to the Kaneshiro incident. Are there any questions?”

They all looked at him. Looked **down** at him. 

_Shit. Sitting on the floor is ruining my self-confidence._

Ren reluctantly stood up. He knew it was important for him to keep things moving as the leader, but he really wanted to sit down.

“Great. First things first, Makoto, did you submit the tip to the police department?”

“Mhm. I told my sister too.”

“Good. That’s a good backup plan to whatever we come up with here today. Oh, I almost forgot, but we are **not** leaving until we are all confident in the plan. Any objections?” Ren said, his tone growing harsh and commanding.

“No, sir,” Ryuji sarcastically said.

Ren just looked at him.

“Sorry,” Ryuji said, shuffling his feet.

“Moving on... our first priority should be discussing Kaneshiro’s terms,” Ren said.

“I agree. Kaneshiro wants twenty million yen from me by the fourteenth or else he releases incriminating photos of Ren and Ryuji and... um...”

“You ain’t gotta say it,” Ryuji said.

“There we go. Haru, I hate to drop this on you, but a friend's life is at stake. You can pay the twenty million, right?” Ren said.

_I’m a fucking asshole for this. But she should be able to pay, right? Okumura Foods is one of the fastest-growing corporations in Japan. Surely as the heiress to the fortune, she can pay. Besides, this is really, really important. I wouldn’t have asked otherwise._

“It’s quite alright, Ren-kun, but unfortunately, I cannot pay the money. Father keeps a tight watch over my funds and how I’m spending them. If he saw a withdrawal of twenty million yen, he would surely punish me.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble for me, Haru,” Makoto said with a little embarrassment.

“Hey, hold up. If you’re just getting grounded or some shit, why not pay? I’d get grounded to stop my friend from becoming a prost- I mean, having her life ruined,” Ryuji bluntly said.

“Woah! Ryuji!” Ann said with scalding anger.

“No, he’s right,” Haru said with a sigh. “I would if I could. But punishment means more than being grounded. Father has arranged a marriage for me with a detestable man named Nobuo Sugimura. He threatens to have the marriage before the end of high school if I act up.”

“Shit... so why don’t we stop the marriage?” Ryuji suggested

“Stop an arranged marriage in a week while leaving enough time to pay a mafia boss? No fucking way,” Ren said.

“Good point,” Ryuji said.

“Besides, we shouldn’t be paying,” Makoto said. “It would send the message that I’m a capable source of income for him. He would hook me into a loop of paying him forever or working for him.”

“So paying the twenty million’s out?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah. We wouldn’t be able to pull twenty million out of our asses every two weeks,” Ren said. “What else was there in Kaneshiro’s terms? If you don’t pay, he takes you by force?”

Makoto nodded.

“Well... how?” Ren asked.

“What do you mean?”

“How’s he gonna take you?”

“I would assume while I’m not at home.”

“So just... stay home.”

“Ren, I have to go to school.”

“Stay at home in the days leading up to the deadline.”

“I’ll have to leave the apartment eventually.”

“Stay until the police catch Kaneshiro.”

“That may not happen.”

“Then-“

“Dammit, you guys are just going in circles!” Ryuji yelled. “Go back. Let’s so the deadline runs out and Makoto’s at home. What happens?”

“Kaneshiro spoke as if he owned Shibuya. If he isn’t lying, he surely knows where I live. He’ll just send his henchmen to take me from my apartment.”

“Oh! I have private security working for my family! What if we position a few guards outside the apartment building.”

“That lowers the probability of intruders,” Ren said. “But wouldn’t your dad get angry at you placing guards at a place that isn’t Okumura owned?”

“He wouldn’t have to know. I have guards who are directly assigned to me. They report to me and the security firm they work for, not my father.”

“That’s a little weird, but I’m not gonna question it. Definitely do that!” Ryuji said.

_Wait a minute... if Haru’s got all this security, why don’t we have Makoto go to Haru’s house? There will be much more security and Kaneshiro won’t expect Makoto to be at the Okumura mansion or whatever it is._

“Haru, can Makoto stay at your house for the time being? Kaneshiro wouldn’t know that she went there and wouldn’t expect it. I’m assuming there’s also more security?” Ren suggested.

“You’re correct about the security, but...”

“But...?” Ann wanted Haru to fill in the blank.

“My home is currently occupied. The Sugimura household is taking up residence with us until the wedding, so it will be a long time before they leave. I am not allowed to have friends over. Even if I snuck Makoto in her presence would be noticed. The servants of the household would surely notice her and they are loyal to my father.”

“Shit...” Ren said.

“Wait… that wasn’t a bad idea. If Makoto stays at someone else’s house then she would be safe,” Ann said.

“I mean, would she? Kaneshiro knows that Ren and I are involved with her. If he’s so powerful he could just as easily find our addresses,” Ryuji explained.

“But I wasn’t there,” Ann argued. “He wouldn’t know that Makoto’s friends with me.”

Ren saw Makoto’s face turn a little red but chose to continue on.

“If Yoshiro’s feeding Kaneshiro information, he definitely knows that you two are affiliated. He came to the GRAVY booth on Club Day asking for Makoto. He would probably tell Kaneshiro to look into each GRAVY member’s home.”

“So if Kaneshiro’s getting his info from Yoshiro, why don’t we just trick Yoshiro?!” Ryuji blurted.

“Huh?” There was universal confusion.

“Hear me out: Kaneshiro can probably get Makoto’s address with a snap of his fingers. How about we have her live in a different apartment in the same building so she looks like she's still at her normal place?!” Ryuji enthusiastically explained.

“I don’t have the money to afford an apartment, even if temporary. Besides, it would still be under the Niijima name.”

Ryuji grinned.

“You wouldn’t need to. That’s cause you’d be staying here.” Ryuji said, raising his arms and looking around the apartment.

_Ryuji, you idiot._

“Ryuji,” Ren said with a sigh, “I thought that we already established that Kaneshiro could easily find our addresses.”

“Tell me, Ren, what’s your address?”

“Uh… _____.”

“Wrong, that’s not your address. That’s Junpei Iori’s,” Ryuji said with a smirk.

It took Ren a few seconds to realize what Ryuji was saying.

_Holy shit. He’s a fucking genius._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being way longer than I expected. I originally planned for it to be 4500-5500 words, but I guess not. 
> 
> Sorry for the abrupt ending. I wanted to post the chapter on time, and didn't have the time to complete the scene. Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.
> 
> The plan going forward is for next week's chapter to be really long. I want to get through the majority of the remaining days until the deadline.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter. Have a great day.


	28. Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This house is not a home to you  
>  But you decide to go ahead and lay down, lay down  
> There are no words to describe the depth of your indifference  
> 'Cause I see you're here to stay  
> Should've known to pick my fate_
> 
> _I'm so wrong, I'm so wrong  
>  (To let you in my)  
> To let you in my home  
> (Now you know where I sleep)  
> Now you know where I sleep  
> (Never felt so damn weak)_

**Sunday, 6/5 - 9 Days Until Deadline**

“So you want Makoto to stay in Ren’s apartment for over a week?!” Ann asked in disbelief.

Ren looked to Makoto to see her reaction. Her face was completely neutral, almost disconnected from the conversation. It was as if she tuned out.

 _I wonder if she stopped listening. I wonder_ **_when_ ** _she stopped listening._

“Basically, yeah,” Ryuji said. “Just think about it for a sec. It makes sense.”

_He has a point. Unless Kobayakawa is Kaneshiro’s little bitch, Kaneshiro won’t know where I live. Makoto would also be able to comfortably go in between both apartments for whatever she needs, a lot more convenient than Makoto having to pick up and move her shit to Haru’s place. There’s still one problem: there’s one bed and one bedroom. I’m sure she wouldn’t want us sharing a bed, but if compromises must be made, I’m totally down for-_

“I think it’s a great idea!” Haru exclaimed. “On the surface, it will seem that Makoto is still living at her apartment when she is actually in another, undiscoverable to Kaneshiro. And the guards will still be there to provide an extra layer of protection.”

“I’m sorry, but… are you all really considering this?” Makoto asked, her face red as if she finally realized what everyone was talking about.

“Hey, these are just ideas. It’s up to you to follow through on ‘em,” Ryuji said.

“I guess it’s a good idea… but Ren wouldn’t want me taking up space.”

“Let’s ask him,” Ryuji said before turning to Ren with a grin. “Whaddya say, Renny?”

“Uh… yes.”

“Yes…?” Ryuji prompted Ren to elaborate.

“Yes, I’d be okay with Makoto staying here.”

“Great, then-” Ryuji began, but was cut off.

“But there’s only one bed, so it’s not that good of an idea,” Ren added.

Ryuji leaned over to Ren.

“You’re just sabotaging yourself, man. I’m tryna help you out,” he whispered.

Ren stepped in the direction opposite of Ryuji.

“Huh. Well, what does only having one bed matter? I’ve slept on the couch a few times and it’s comfy as shit.”

“You sleep in shit?” Ren sarcastically asked.

“No! I- you know what I mean!” Ryuji protested.

“Guys, focus!” Ann ordered.

“I would be fine sleeping on the couch…” Makoto said before trailing off.

_Anything else to add?_

Makoto said nothing more.

“Then we’ve figured it out! Makoto stays at Ren’s place, Haru keeps a few guards outside and inside the apartment building. Anything else we can add?” Ryuji asked everyone.

_Props to Ryuji for taking charge with this. I guess he’s really proud of his idea and wants to see it through. Or maybe he’s just trying to be a good wingman. Good ol’ Ryuji._

“Mako-chan shouldn’t go to school, or maybe even leave the apartment in the days leading up to the deadline, right? That would be the most opportune time for Kaneshiro to enact his goals,” Haru suggested.

Ren looked at Makoto. Same old neutral expression.

_Is a neutral facial expression agreement for Makoto? It’s hard to tell._

“I agree. But it’s up to Makoto,” Ann said before turning to Makoto and putting an arm on her shoulder for reassurance. “What do you think about that?”

“It’s… I want to keep up with school, but Haru’s right. It would be risky for me to go out in public close to the deadline.”

_Hard to argue with that._

Ann was about to speak again, but Ryuji got close to Ren again, distracting Ren from whatever Ann was going to say.

“You’re friends with that detective, yeah? Tell him about Kaneshiro. If he got to Madarame that quickly, he might be able to help,” Ryuji said.

“More of a reluctant acquaintance. But yeah, I’ll tell him. He stops by the place where I work regularly.”

“Good. It can’t hurt to get him working on this,” Ryuji said before turning back to the group. “Is everything settled?”

“Can we go over the plan one time in full? I want to make sure we haven’t missed anything,” Makoto said softly.

_Does she really want to go over the plan, or does she just want to delay moving into my apartment?_

“Aight, so here’s what we’ve got: Makoto stays at **Junpei Iori’s** apartment until the fourteenth and maybe longer depending on what goes down. There will be security at the apartment building. Makoto can go back and forth between her apartment and this one. Makoto stops going to school and out in public maybe… three, four, hell, maybe five days before the deadline?” Ryuji said. “Oh, and Ren can tell his celebrity detective friend about Kaneshiro.”

“Akechi? Will he help?” Haru asked.

“Yeah. The guy wants to be friends with me. Even if he says no, I’m sure I can convince him,” Ren answered.

“Awesome,” Ryuji conclusively said. “Any questions?”

No one said anything. No noise was made until there was a knock at the door. It wasn’t a normal knock. The knocking went to the rhythm of the piano from _Runaway_. It was almost creepy. Everyone froze their movements before slowly craning their heads to look at the door.

“I got it,” Ren said quietly.

He walked to the door, slightly afraid of what was on the other side.

_What if Kaneshiro decided the deadline has come early? What if it’s Yoshiro? Well, I know what I’d do if it was Yoshiro. He’d get the living shit beaten out of him._

Ren slowly turned the knob as the knocking continued. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

There stood Yusuke Kitagawa, his wet shirt clinging to his slender form. His greasy hair was very messy, and his pants had been rolled up. His shoes had dirt on them.

“The fuck?!” Ren yelled in surprise.

“Greetings to you, Ren,” Yusuke said, out of breath from wherever he came from.

“We thought you ditched.”

“Ditched? I haven’t unraveled the mystery of this meeting yet. Why would I ditch?” Yusuke asked, very confused by Ren’s words.

“Uh… whatever. Come in,” Ren said as he moved out of the doorway.

Yusuke stepped in, prompting the group to react to him.

“Holy shit, it’s him!” Ryuji yelled.

“Hello, Yusuke-kun,” Haru said softly.

“Uh… what happened to you?” Ann asked.

Yusuke looked down at his shirt before looking back up at the group with a look of remembrance on his face.

“I lacked the necessary funds to travel on the subway today. Despite this, I still wished to come. I walked and ended up passing through a park. I checked my phone while I was at the park and realized that the meeting had already started. I immediately ran here.”

“Jesus… the hell’s wrong with ya?” Ryuji had a smile on his face, even with the harsh words.

“To start, I don’t have enough money to get back to my dormitory. If one of you could-”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll lend you some money, but you gotta pay it back,” Ryuj interrupted.

“It’s unlikely that I will do so. However, I will not deny the loan. I accept,” Yusuke said.

_I mean, what’s Ryuji gonna do if Yusuke doesn’t pay him? Mug him in a dark alley? Ryuji will just have to settle with being owed money forever._

“It’s great that you’re here, Yusuke, but we kinda finished things up,” Ann said as she nervously glanced back towards the group.

Yusuke gave a disheartened look.

“That is unfortunate. Will you enlighten me to your dealings?”

“Dude… just speak normal,” Ryuji said with a sigh.

“Is there something wrong with my enunciation?”

“No, no… it’s just… agh, nevermind.”

“Very well. Now please, tell me what you all discussed.”

Yusuke went and stood on the side of the coffee table opposite of Ryuji. The group members took turns detailing the situation, the plan, and their desired outcome: none of the group members being threatened, Kaneshiro in jail, and the volleyball team rightfully punished. 

_That last goal feels a little unrealistic, but whatever. They’ll get what’s coming to them eventually._

“This is troubling. How did you all end up in this mess?”

That was the part they left out. Haru and Ann, who both got the story from Ryuji in the first place, had no clue what led to everything. Ryuji was sure to have a bit of an idea. Ren had no clue how Makoto felt, but she definitely blamed him. How couldn’t she? Ren had pushed Yoshiro to that point. Even if people told Ren otherwise, he knew that the statement would hold at least a bit of the truth.

“An abusive teacher was fired from our school and it snowballs from there,” Ren said simply.

“Ah, Kamoshida? I heard about that. Good riddance,” Yusuke said with a bit of bitterness.

_I’m sure Yusuke’s reminded of Madarame by Kamoshida._

“Well, I’m sure that’s enough of **that**. We got a lot done today,” Ryuji said, clapping his hands together conclusively.

_Ryuji, silence thyself. It is I, residing lord of GRAVY-esque goodness, here to give finality to this meeting._

“This concludes today’s GRAVY meeting,” Ren said, beating Ryuji to the punch.

_Gotta remind him who’s boss._

The girls stood up from the couch to leave and Ryuji moved towards the door with them, but Yusuke approached Ren.

“May I access your rations?”

“Jesus… this isn’t the fucking wasteland. And no, I don’t have much food here,” Ren said before thinking of Makoto. “I’m gonna need more soon anyway.”

“I understand. I shall ask Ryuji,” Yusuke said before turning away from Ren and following the rest of the group to the door.

Ren saw Makoto just in front of the door, ready to leave.

“Makoto? Where you going?” he said, a little playfulness in his voice.

The student council president lightly stumbled away from the door, knocking into Ann behind her.

“Er… sor-” Makoto looked like a terrified tomato.

_With that reaction, I’d think that Ann is some all-powerful deity who smites people for touching her. Maybe Makoto is just high strung._

“Don’t worry about it,” Ann said cheerfully as she put a hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

“Oh…”

Ann and Haru went out the door. Yusuke got Ryuji’s attention as they were about to leave.

“Ryuji, would you care to get lunch together?”

“Eh, why not. Beef bowls?”

“I personally consider beef bowls amateurish-”

“Beef bowls it is,” Ryuji said with a groan before walking out.

Yusuke soon followed, closing the door behind him. It was just Ren and Makoto alone in the apartment. Even though they had been in the same situation just earlier that day, it felt different now. It felt awkward.

“H-hi,” Makoto nervously said.

“‘Sup, roommate?” Ren asked. He wanted to fluster her, even if the reason for her being his roommate was nothing to be taken lightly.

Her face flushed red.

“S-stop…” she insisted.

_Whether that’s because of embarrassment or for some other reason, I’ll respect it._

“Alright. You wanna go to your apartment and get your stuff? You don’t need everything. Yet, at least,” Ren awkwardly said, piecing together his words without trying to upset Makoto.

_I’m treating her as if she’s some fragile object. That’s what I should do, right? She’s been through a lot and doesn’t need more on her plate. After all, everything that’s happened has been my fault. I don’t wanna make things worse for either of us._

“I think I’ll do that,” Makoto said. Despite her words of action, she didn’t move from her place next to the door. She was looking around the apartment as if realizing that this would be her home for the foreseeable future.

“You gonna… go?”

“Oh… yes, I’m sorry,” Makoto said as she quickly moved to the door and began to open it.

“Need some help with your stuff?” Ren called after her.

“No thank you!” Makoto quickly replied before leaving and closing the door.

_Huh. Did I fuck up? I probably fucked up. Oh well._

Ren sat down on the couch and opened his phone to play a game. Even though he had gotten his concussion not even a week prior, he felt normal.

_If I was still recovering, I wouldn’t have been able to get through that meeting without a headache. I’m really done with laying in bed all day. Good. That shit was boring. Shujin is a terrible place, but at least it’s more interesting than my room._

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Makoto arrived with a suitcase behind her. Ren had spent that fifteen minutes replacing his bedsheets and blankets with the spares that were in the closest of his room. He was just stepping out of his room when he saw Makoto.

“Going on vacation?” Ren joked.

“Ren, come on,” Makoto said, her tired eyes looking directly into Ren’s.

It wasn’t an NDS, but it was still terrible to see. Ren hadn’t realized how tired Makoto looked. The bags under her eyes made Ren a little scared for Makoto’s well being. Her eyes were even a little bloodshot.

_How the fuck did I not notice this earlier? Is it because I was tired or because I don’t care and am a piece of shit?_

“‘Kay, sorry,”

Makoto brought her suitcase into the area in front of the couch, setting it next to the coffee table.

“A-are there any blankets for the-”

“Stop right there. You’re not sleeping on the couch. No offense, but go into the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror. You look exhausted. Even if it’s just for one night, take the bed. You need it more than I do. All I’ve done is sleep, I can take the couch,” Ren said, almost begging for Makoto to take the bed.

It wasn’t out of some weird kink that Ren wanted Makoto to sleep in his bed. It was for his conscience. Makoto was suffering because of him and would only suffer more if their plan didn’t work.

_The least she deserves is a decent night of sleep._

“But-”

“I insist. Just take the bed. I’m fine with the couch. You need the sleep, I can tell.”

“O-okay.”

“Great. Want me to take your suitcase in there?”

“No, I’ll be alright,” Makoto said before picking up her suitcase and going into Ren’s room.

_Damn, that’s weird. Makoto’s gonna sleep in my room. I don’t know if I can get used to that. I guess I won’t need to. Makoto seemed pretty reluctant to take my room. I’m sure she won’t want to occupy it for more than one night._

Makoto came back out from Ren’s room, Ren turning back from the couch to look at her.

“Now about your homework…”

_Motherfuckerbitchshit godammit fuck._

* * *

_Five. Fucking. Hours. FIVE. FUCKING. HOURS. FIVEFUCKINGHOURS!_

Ren was lying to himself. It had been six since they started working on the homework. They sat side by side on the couch, the homework placed on the coffee table.

_I hate myself for not doing this. I hate Morgana for being present for this. Makoto’s still cool though. She’s helping. Back to hatred. I hate Kawakami for this._

Ren thought of Kawakami in her maid outfit.

 _Nevermind. I’d do another ten hours of homework to see that again. Actually, why don’t I order- shut the fuck up, Ren. You’re not ordering a sex worker, who happens to be your teacher, to your apartment- but she looked_ ** _really_** _damn good- no, she didn’t. Shut the fuck up before you-_

“Ren?” Makoto asked, looking up from the paper she was working on. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, haha, yeah,” Ren said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

“I know you’re lying,” Makoto said, putting her pencil down and resting her arms to focus on Ren. “Talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

_“My teacher is bad as fuck. Please stay in my apartment for two weeks with me, the asshole who objectifies women.”_

“Just worried about things, you know? Going back to school is gonna be weird.”

It definitely was. Ren had plans for what he was going to do when he got back.

“I’m sure it will be. I’ve never missed a day of school and you missed four. I can’t imagine what it will be like.”

“You’ve never been absent?”

“I shouldn’t say never. I took a sick day as a first-year,” Makoto said.

_And now she’s gonna have to take three or five soon. Crazy._

“That’s some serious dedication.”

“I suppose. Speaking of dedication, we’ve worked on your homework for a while. How about we take a break and discuss dinner?”

_That sounds delicious. One problem: do I pay for Makoto? Dammit, of course I should pay for Makoto. She’s a guest. But can I afford two weeks' worth of dinner for two people? I’m scraping by on my own. Shit, I’m gonna have to go back to bagels and bread all day long. It’s not like I can ask Sojiro for a promotion. Maybe I could work as a maid- no, definitely not._

“Sure. Wanna just order pizza?”

“I’d be fine with that, as long as you allow me to pay for it.”

“Nah.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nah. I’ll cover it. Makoto, you just saved me a lot of time with the homework. Think of the pizza as my way of paying you back.”

“If anything it was…” Makoto mumbled before getting quiet to the point where Ren couldn’t understand.

“Eh?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you want on your pizza?”

“Just cheese, please,” Makoto said.

_Damn, you’re basic as hell. Actually, she’s probably just trying to be agreeable. Cheese is like the default option._

“How about pineapple and anchovies?” Ren asked. He wanted to find out how agreeable Makoto was actually being.

“Erm… sure,” Makoto said unsurely.

“Thought so. Just joking, Makoto. You don’t haveta agree with me on everything now that you’re living here.”

“I’m not-”

“Yes, you were. Only serial killers order anchovies and pineapples on pizza.”

“That’s why I didn’t question your order,” Makoto said with a tired grin.

_Ha. That was pretty good. But why’s she telling jokes? With how exhausted she looks and how much of an emotional toll this whole thing must take on her, is she just trying to cheer herself up? That must be it. I should laugh to boost her confidence. I don’t want her living with me to just be shitty and depressing the whole time. If the plan fails, her last few days will have been wasted wallowing. That’s unacceptable._

Ren laughed. 

“Good one. Pepperoni and sausage?”

“Sure.”

“A hundred percent sure?”

Makoto nodded.

“Got it. I’ll call.”

Ren ordered the pizza. It was expected to arrive in thirty minutes, so Ren and Makoto settled on trying to finish up Ren’s homework before the food arrived. They were oh so close when they had decided to take a break, and finishing the work would let them relax for the rest of the night.

Ren was scribbling out the answer to the last problem on his paper when there was a knock on the door. He got up from his seat and answered the door. He handed the pizza guy the cash and took the box. He brought it back in and placed it on the kitchen counter. Makoto looked over from the couch.

“Did you finish your half of the work?”

“Pretty much. I’m sure Kawakami won’t mind if the last question is only three-fourths done.”

“Ren, you should properly complete the question,” Makoto said with a scold.

“Makoto,” Ren jokingly imitated her tone, “you should eat some pizza.”

Ren opened the box to the smell of pure joy. Pizza was a treasure. It was a shame that he hadn't had much of it since coming to Tokyo.

Makoto came over, grabbed a plate and a few slices. The pair dug in, starved from their day of mental labor. They didn’t say much as they were busy stuffing their faces. Ren didn’t know how Makoto felt, but he felt shameless with how vigorously he ate his food. He deserved that pizza and no one could tell him otherwise.

After they finished, they cleaned up their plates and put the remaining slices in the fridge to eat as leftovers. With Ren’s homework complete, the two were unsure what to do next. Ren went over to the couch to collect his schoolwork into a neat pile for the next day. He sat down as he stacked the papers, with Makoto soon sitting next to him.

“What do we do for the rest of the night?” she asked.

Ren looked her in the eye. She looked even more tired than earlier. There was also something in her eyes and expression that Ren couldn't place.

_I’m an asshole. I shouldn’t have let her help with the homework. Now she’s even worse than before._

“Uh… I dunno. Not much to do. It’s too early to turn in.”

Ren got back to organizing his papers. Makoto put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look her in the eyes before he finally realized what it was that he had previously noticed.

_Fear._

“Ren, please? What do we do for the rest of the night?”

_I guess she didn’t cheer herself up as much as I thought. Or maybe it’s because she was focused on something. Either way, she just wants a distraction. Maybe… video games? Those always help me._

“How about some video games and then we call it a night?”

“O-okay. Will we be playing Super Rash Toes?”

“Is that what you wanna play?”

“Sure. I don’t know any other games.”

“Super Rash Toes it is.”

Several matches of SRT followed, with Ren destroying Makoto in each. She was playing much worse than she had at the GRAVY party from early May.

_It’s probably because she’s tired. She should get to bed early._

Ren paused the game. 

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it’s time for bed. You need to sleep.”

“You’re right,” Makoto said softly as she stood up from her position on the couch before turning back towards Ren. “Are you sure you’re alright with me sleeping in the bed?”

Ren dismissively waved his head. 

“Yeah. To be honest, I’m a little sick of the bed anyway. The couch will be a nice change of scenery.”

“If you say so,” Makoto said as she walked to the door to Ren’s room. “Goodnight, Ren.”

“G’night, Makoto. Sleep well.”

With that, Makoto entered the room and closed the door behind her. Ren wasn’t sure what to do for the rest of the night. He usually played video games for a few hours, but it felt wrong to do that with Makoto trying to sleep in the other room. Not that the TV was loud, but that it just felt off to Ren to do so. He settled on just surfing the internet on his phone until he was ready to fall asleep.

* * *

It didn't feel real. Makoto was sleeping in someone else’s bed, in someone else’s room, in someone else’s apartment. While trying to grapple with the newness of the room, she contemplated whether she felt safer or not.

Ren’s bed was slightly more comfortable than her own. What made it much better than her own bed was the lack of Kaneshiro memories that the bed inspired. When she slept in her own bed, the blankets would brush against her face when she restlessly moved around, reminding her of Kaneshiro’s touch in the club. The blankets of Ren’s bed would do the same, but Makoto wouldn’t flashback to Tuesday night. She wasn’t sure why.

Another thing that she thought about was Ren himself. He seemed to be trying to keep her happy and healthy, no matter how much of a burden she was on his life. He must’ve wanted her safety over everything, as he had agreed to the plan of letting her stay in his apartment for the next week or two. 

_But am I safe? Is Ren safe? Staying at Ren- no, Iori’s apartment has just added a little extra research and a few extra bodies between me and Kaneshiro. It’s just more people for him to threaten, hurt, and kill. It’s pointless. If I can’t do anything to save myself, what can others do? Besides, I’m not even worth saving at this point,_ Makoto thought before remembering where she was. _Makoto, Ren is letting you sleep in his room because he wants you to actually rest. He cares about you and all you do is disregard it to think about how worthless you are. You’re not worthless, you’re just self-centered._

Makoto truly believed that she was self-centered in more than just that way. She depended on only a few others for things in life. Sae had been Makoto’s guardian for the last few years but had slowly been pushed away from Makoto, leaving her to depend on herself. But Makoto didn’t have to do that. She could depend on Ren. 

Makoto closed her eyes and fell asleep, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

**Monday, 6/6 - 8 Days Until Deadline**

Ren and Makoto boarded the subway. For breakfast, Ren and Makoto had had two of the bagels that Ren kept in constant supply. While he didn’t enjoy them that much, they were cheap, didn’t taste like shit, and were convenient for quick eating. As long as Ren didn’t have to eat only bagels he would be fine. 

The morning routine had been strange. Makoto had rushed out of the apartment back to hers to shower and get ready. It was understandable for Ren, as he knew that she wanted to save time and for things not to be weird, but it was still a strange thing to see.

Ren figured he should be escorting her to school for her last few days to assure her she would be alright. He couldn’t tell if it worked but told himself that it did to ease his conscience. 

They sat down in two empty seats and the train began moving soon after. 

Another thing that eased Ren’s conscience was going back to school. Not that he particularly wanted to learn, but there was something he could do at school that was impossible when he was trapped at home: get back at Yoshiro.

Ren didn’t know what he wanted to specifically do. Poking fun at Yoshiro for his mom’s behavior had grown old, stale, and didn’t go far enough for Ren’s tastes. Also important, whatever Ren did had to be significant enough to keep Yoshiro out of his life forever. If that meant violence was the only answer, so be it. 

_No… I can’t think like that. Provoking Yoshiro is what led us here. If I assault him or some shit, what if he buys a gun? Not like he will, but what if? You can never underestimate someone. I mean, I said I fucked his mom and he started working for a mafia boss and kidnapped Makoto. Going after him would only make things worse._

But he wanted to, badly. Yoshiro deserved to feel pain. He deserved to be hurt. It was justice, right? Ren wasn’t sure. He settled on just trying to keep the violent thoughts at bay. If he gave in, he would be no better than the image that the rest of the school gave him. He would be the murderous criminal that they wanted him to be.

If he assaulted Yoshiro, there would be no doubt that he would be expelled from Shujin Academy. Following that, he would be sent to juvenile hall. Once he did his time, he would be set free on the world with a big stamp on his head that says “Don’t hire this motherfucker.” Hurting Yoshiro would make everything he had done at Shujin pointless. 

Ren had been quiet during his contemplation and Makoto had taken notice. She nudged his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Just thinking about things,” Ren said before realizing that his answer was too vague and Makoto would press him. He quickly added, “How’d you sleep?”

“Hm? Oh, it was honestly the best night of sleep in a while. I pretty much passed out after I laid down.”

“Good to hear. You still look a little tired,” Ren said, observing the bags under her eyes.

_Is she lying? Does she not want me to worry? Too late for that._

“Maybe it’s carried over. I feel a lot more energized today if that means anything.”

“That’s what’s most important. Still, if it’s carried over you should take my bed again.”

“No, Ren-”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Take the bed. The couch is fine,” Ren said conclusively. He wanted the discussion to stop there.

“Are-”

“Yes, I’m sure. You don’t have to ask that every time I make a decision that favors you,” Ren said a little frustratedly. He wanted what was best for Makoto and her constant questioning was upsetting.

“O-okay.”

“Sorry if that came off a little aggressive.”

“It’s alright. I understand,” Makoto softly said.

“You sure?”

“Who’s doing the questioning now?”

“I’m the residing lord of GRAVY-esque goodness. I have the right to ask questions, no?” Ren said sarcastically.

Makoto smiled at Ren just as the train came to Makoto and Ren’s stop.

* * *

Ren’s first half-day back was shit. The only good thing to happen was Kawakami being nice to him when he handed his work packet to her.

“Hope you’re doing better,” she had said.

Ren hoped so too and that his concussion wasn’t having any lasting effects on his mental or physical abilities. 

By the time lunch had come around, Ren had spent the last hour going over his thoughts from the train again. He was so close to Yoshiro, all he had to do was go into the hall during lunch and call out his name. Ren could get his revenge, and maybe even give Makoto an out from the situation. 

_If Yoshiro is feeding Kaneshiro information on Makoto, who would do it when he’s in the hospital? Dai? No fucking way._

But that wouldn’t actually help Makoto. Ren would be forced out of Tokyo, leaving Makoto to stay in her own apartment. Ren knew that he shouldn’t even be thinking of going near Yoshiro, but beating the shit out of the guy was just **so** tempting. 

When the lunch bell rang, Ren was leaning towards assault more than pacifism. In fact, as soon as he left the classroom, he began going to the first floor to find Yoshiro. He was about to step down the stairs when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ren turned around.

“We’re eating lunch on the roof. C’mon,” Ryuji said with more force than usual.

Ryuji began going up the stairs. Ren looked down the stairs. His goal was down those steps. He could give that douche what he deserved. He could make everything alright.

_Agh, who am I kidding? It wouldn’t change shit._

Ren followed after Ryuji to the roof. The pair exited the school building to the warm June air. They both took one of the abandoned desks for themselves. Ren pulled out his lunch that he had bought that morning: school sold bread. Ryuji took out his bagged lunch that Ren assumed was made at Ryuji’s house.

“So… there a reason you wanted to have lunch?” Ren asked.

Ryuji searched through his bag before taking out a sandwich. He still hadn’t answered Ren as he unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. 

“Making sure you don’t do something stupid, ya know?” Ryuji said, his mouth full of food.

_He waited until he was eating to answer. What fantastic manners!_

“Stupid? Why would you think that?”

Ryuji took another bite out of his sandwich.

“Yoshiro,” Ryuji said, taking a few chances to chew his food so he could speak clearly, “gets under your skin. I can tell.”

“Oh… you think I was gonna try and get back at Yoshiro?”

“Yep,” Ryuji said before taking another bite. “Amirite?”

_Hit the nail on the head._

“Nah, I’d like to think I’m too level headed for that,” Ren said calmly. He felt a little arrogant saying that.

“Hm… nah, you’re not.”

“What?”

“You’re not. Gimme an example of a time you haven’t overreacted.”

“Gimme an example of a time where I overreacted,” Ren argued.

Ryuji set his sandwich down and wiped his mouth.

“For one, you called Yoshiro’s mom and proceeded to embarrass him in front of the school because he asked where Makoto was, who you were angry with at the time. For two, you tried to get Mishima to fight a maid. Three-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Ren said holding his hands up. “You got a point. Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem. No volleyball players to get angry at up here, huh?” Ryuji exclaimed, his hands raised towards the sky.

“Nope. None at all.”

“Peaceful?”

“Hm… I dunno. Got too many things to think about for things to be peaceful,” Ren said, finally starting to eat his lunch.

“Understandable. Speaking of, how’d things go with Makoto?” Ryuji asked, a grin forming on his face.

“Shitty. We started by doing my homework for five or six hours.”

“Dude… I get Makoto to stay at your place and you do schoolwork. The fuck is wrong with you?” Ryuji shook his head as he said it.

_Ah, the rare f-bomb from Ryuji. Now I know that I really fucked up._

“Had shit to catch up on. By the way, did you only come up with that plan to be a wingman?”

Ryuji said nothing and just grinned at Ren.

“You mother-”

“Nah, nah, I’m kidding. I want her to be alright. No one deserves the shit she’s going through, ya know?”

“Yeah, for sure, but it’s not only her. **We** still gotta worry about our photos leaking.”

“Man, I’m gonna be honest, as long as Makoto is safe, then I’m fine.”

“Expulsion is guaranteed.”

Ryuji’s face grew cold.

“If that’s the price, so be it. The photos leaking is better than what Makoto will have to go through. If the photos come out, I can live with it. If Makoto is taken away, I can’t live with that. If any of us are taken, I… I couldn’t live with that.”

_Am… am I a piece of shit for not thinking that way before? Ryuji put Makoto’s safety as priority number one while I’m over here worrying about how some photos of drugs are gonna make my assault record worse. But… I let Makoto stay at my apartment. I let her take the bed because she needs sleep. I can’t be an asshole, right? Agh, shut the fuck up, Ren. You only did those things to tell yourself you’re a good person. In the end, you only care about yourself. Hell, you were gonna go fuck up Yoshiro to satisfy your thirst for revenge. You didn’t care how it would affect the people around you._

“Yeah… I agree. You’re right. What could happen to us two is nothing compared to Makoto.”

“We can worry about the photos when we get there, right? I’m sure we can get plenty of people to vouch for us that we’re drug-free.”

_That’s a good point. As long as the school doesn’t immediately expel us, we have a chance of making it through._

Ren continued eating his sandwich. Ryuji didn’t keep talking and settled on admiring the views from his seated position. When Ren finished eating, Ryuji stood up.

“Ready to go back in?”

“Not yet,” Ren said before extending his hand to Ryuji. “Thanks for this.”

“No problem, dude.”

Ryuji shook Ren’s hand and the two went back into Shujin.

* * *

Ren arrived at Leblanc barely in time for his shift. He had committed to taking Makoto home after school but she had to file papers for the student council. He had no clue why she agreed to do it and even less of a clue why he stayed to help, but it was in the past. He took her home and immediately left for Leblanc.

Ren entered the retro coffee shop. Sojiro looked up from behind the counter.

“It’s the champ. How was your stint at fight club?”

_Fight club? How the hell does he know that I got in a fight? Wasn’t much of a fight, actually._

Ren walked up to the counter and took a seat.

“Horrible. Who told you about what happened?”

“That Niijima girl came here. Seemed down. Told me that you had a concussion from getting your ass handed to you,” Sojiro said before shaking his head. “Might have to fire you if you get jumped and lose again.”

“Very funny. Can I just practice making coffee?”

“No can do,” Sojiro motioned for Ren to look behind him. “Someone wants to talk with you.”

A customer sat in a booth, with no coffee in front of him. He smiled at Ren.

_Akechi. Funnily enough, I don’t want to talk to him but should talk to him for Makoto’s sake. Fine. I can put aside my personal biases for her._

“Hello, Amamiya-kun,” Akechi said in his usual pretentious tone.

“Dammit,” Ren muttered before sitting down at the booth. “Hey, Akechi-san.”

“What’s this I hear about a concussion?”

“I got attacked last week. Left me with a minor concussion. I’m good now.”

“Unfortunate. I was wondering why I didn’t see you here on Wednesday. Tell me, have you reported the crime? Have the perpetrators faced justice?”

“Uh, no. Not that kind of situation. No evidence of the attack.”

“Even more unfortunate. Would you like for them to face justice? I can open an investigation if you’d like.”

Ren raised his eyebrows.

“You’re a detective who just does favors for people he knows. Is that allowed?”

“No. But if those favors bring results, then… it’s allowed.”

“Okay… can you actually do another favor for me?”

“Separate from the people who attacked you, you mean?”

“Hm, kinda. It’s all tied back to one guy. You wanna help?”

“I require something in return.”

“Name it.”

“Spend time with me outside of Leblanc.”

_Fuck, anything but that. Shit, I’d pay Akechi twenty million rather than hang out with him._

“Uh… why?”

“It is simple: you are interesting to me. As a celebrity, everyone I meet with praises me, but you… you want nothing to do with me. It is new and interesting. I wish to find out what makes you different.”

“I don’t like bullshit. Good enough?”

“I prefer to analyze through actions rather than words, so no, it isn’t good enough. Do you agree to my terms?”

_Akechi maybe investigates Kaneshiro, which might not even lead to anything, in exchange for me hanging out with him. Shit deal, to be honest._

Ren was about to decline when he remembered his conversation with Ryuji. 

_Makoto can’t be taken from us no matter what._

“Fine. You got a deal.”

“Wonderful. Now, who would you like for me to look into?”

“Junya Kaneshiro,” Ren said, not hesitating. Kaneshiro may own the cops, but no one in their right mind would buy out Akechi. The teenager was just too talkative, too annoying, too naive.

Akechi made a strange face that Ren couldn't interpret before he quickly recomposed himself.

“Ha. Kaneshiro, you say?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No, but that’s a tall order. Few go after Kaneshiro.”

“How’d that go?”

“I can give you their names if you’d like to visit their tombstones.”

_Ah. Nevermind. I guess Akechi won’t be investigating. At least I won’t have to hang out with him._

“No thanks. It’s alri-”

“But I am no ordinary detective. I believe I’ll be the first to bring in Kaneshiro. What do you think?”

_Uh… what?_

“Do whatever you want. Just, uh, try to do something significant before the fourteenth, okay?”

Akechi laughed.

“I will do my best, Amamiya-kun.”

“Cool. You want some coffee?”

“I would, but as you said, I must take action before the fourteenth. I have places to be. Thank you for the conversation. I’m looking forward to speaking with you more,” Akechi said before he stood up, bowed, and left.

_What the fuck._

Ren stood up from the booth and went to sit at the counter.

“What’re you doing, kid?” Sojiro asked, cleaning a dirty plate.

“I got work to do, don’t I?”

Sojiro shook his head.

“You just did your job. I can’t stand that kid. He thinks he’s some sleuthing god or something. You got him out of here, now it’s your turn to leave. Take your pay and go.”

_Sojiro knows what’s up. Akechi is pretentious as hell, but he’s lived up to the image he’s created for himself. He got Madarame arrested, maybe he’ll do the same for Kaneshiro._

Ren followed Sojiro’s commands. He took his money and left Leblanc for the night.

* * *

**Tuesday, 6/7 - 7 Days Until Deadline**

Makoto was doing a lot better. Physically, that is. The second night in Ren’s room had provided her with more quality sleep than the first, which was an achievement on its own. She was so well rested that she was able to pay attention in class and stay awake during lunch. But that created a new problem: what the hell was Makoto going to do during her lunch period?

Before her naps, she would always eat her food. That didn’t change today as she quickly ate the bento she made at her own apartment that morning. But what about the rest of the break period?

 _Investigate more? No, I’m depending on Noriko for that. Actually, I should text her to ask how things are going,_ Makoto thought.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Have you found anything on Shirai?

**Noriko Taira:**

-Idk what you were looking for, but I don’t think ur gonna like these results. Apparently the rumors only started because Dai was telling ppl he’s a criminal.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Do you know why?

**Noriko Taira:**

-No clue. He told a boy ik that he was a criminal without any context. Ig he was bragging.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Thank you, Taira-san. 

**Noriko Taira:**

-Need anything else?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-No, that was everything. Again, thanks for your help.

Makoto put away her phone.

 _Shit. What am I supposed to do now? Kobayakawa won’t care if Shirai was telling people that he was a criminal, and if Shirai denies it, Kobayakawa certainly won’t believe me. He wanted testimony from those not involved in the accident. Do I… do I just depend on the plan GRAVY came up with? Can I depend on it? I should be able to. There will be armed security guards outside the apartment. I doubt any intruders will be able to get past them. But if they do…_ Makoto’s thoughts trailed off as there was a knock on the door to the student council room.

She stood up and opened the door not to see one of her peers, but the school counselor. 

“Hello, Niijima-san.”

“Hello, Maruki-san. What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping to have a chat with you. Would you like to go to the nurse’s office?”

 _A chat? What about? Does it matter? I have nothing else to do. Talking with Maruki could give me something to do and stop me from thinking about the future,_ Makoto thought.

“Of course.”

Maruki smiled at her before he turned around to lead her to the nurse’s office. They began walking. As they traversed the halls, Makoto looked around at the students. She felt like they were watching her, whispering behind her back, but when she looked at them they were just talking amongst themselves and not regarding Makoto. The pair reached the nurse's office. Maruki let Makoto enter first. After she took a seat on the couch he took a seat in his chair.

Makoto had been in the nurse’s office before, but not with Maruki. She had simply been helping to prepare the room for his arrival. She had met the counselor before, but they hadn’t had the time for a full conversation. Since Maruki hadn’t reached out to her sooner, Makoto wondered what this was really about.

“Niijima-san, there have been reports from teachers that you have been sleeping in their classes,” Maruki said flatly. His tone had no harshness to it, but Makoto took it as an accusation anyway.

 _So that’s what this is? He just wants to tell me not to sleep in class?_ Makoto asked herself angrily.

“Is everything alright, Niijima-san? The reports make it sound like this is an unusual thing for you. You don’t have to answer, but has there been a change in your personal life?”

 _Oh. He doesn’t want to discipline me. He wants to check in,_ Makoto realized.

“Y-yes, you could say that.”

“Would you like to talk about it? Everything you say here is strictly confidential.”

Makoto already knew that, but the reminder was comforting. 

_I can’t let everything out, but talking to Maruki could help me calm down. I don’t want to spend my last days free as a paranoid and nervous wreck,_ she thought.

“I guess I could talk about it. My sister… my guardian at the moment,” Makoto said. Maruki nodded at her, “has left our apartment. She was angry at me for something I did.”

“And you’re upset with yourself for whatever you did to anger her? That’s why you’re losing sleep?”

“Not exactly. There was… an event. A friend and I were attacked by another student at this school. That incident was a precursor to **something** happening on the fourteenth. I don’t know what’s going to happen, and that scares me.”

“You were attacked? By who?”

Makoto took a deep breath. Everything was purely confidential, so why couldn’t she tell him? It wasn’t like he had the power to arrest anyone.

“Yoshiro Takata.”

Maruki looked away from Makoto.

“Niijima-san, I’m sorry to tell you that I don’t have enough power at this school to take action. If I did, I would but-”

“It’s alright, I’ve realized that the school can’t do anything for me. My friends and I have a plan.”

“To take revenge?”

“To stop whatever will happen on the fourteenth.”

“And it’s guaranteed to work?” Maruki said, not looking Makoto directly in the eye.

 _Well… no, but I don’t want Maruki to worry. I don’t want to burden anyone else with my problems,_ Makoto thought.

“It feels like it.”

“You don’t have to tell me about your plan, but would you like to go back to what you mentioned before? How you were scared.”

“I’m scared of the future. Whatever happens will be because of me, and I won’t be the only one affected by it. Every day I get closer to the fourteenth, and it eats away at me. I just… I don’t know what to do. That scares me.”

“It’s natural to be afraid of the future. The unknown is the most terrifying thing to a mind that’s at peace.”

“But I’m not at peace.”

“No, but you would be if you weren’t afraid.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m a counselor. It’s my job to know these things.”

 _I suppose that’s true,_ Makoto thought.

“Niijima-san, would you say you prefer to stay in control of things?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“And your lack of control scares you?”

“Y-yes.”

“But your plan is guaranteed to work. Aren’t you in control then?”

 _He’s right! If I think rationally about the plan, it’s more unlikely for it to fail than succeed. I’m staying in an apartment under a name that Kaneshiro can’t know, and there are elite security guards,_ Makoto thought.

“You’re right.”

“Would you say everyone needs to control their own lives to be happy?” Maruki suddenly asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Just a question,” Maruki said with a kind smile. “You don’t have to answer.”

 _It’s just… a strange question,_ Makoto thought.

“Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Interesting… are you sure you don’t have a yes or no answer?”

“Maruki-san, where is this coming from?”

“Ah, sorry,” Maruki said, holding his hand up to apologize. “When I get carried away, my side-projects bleed into my work life. A research paper I’m working on asks a similar question.”

“May I read it when you are finished?”

“Of course, but it may be a while,” Maruki said, chuckling. “I’m only in the beginning stages.”

“I hope it goes well,” Makoto said, still confused on the subject change.

“Thank you. Was there anything else you wished to talk about?”

“No, thank you. That… helped, I guess. Thanks for your time, Maruki-san.”

“Anytime, Niijima-san. Enjoy the rest of your lunch break.”

Makoto stood up to leave before nodding a goodbye at Maruki. She turned away and walked out the door. She turned right when she exited, hoping to get back to the student council room before lunch was over, but a voice from behind stopped her.

“Going somewhere?”

Makoto turned around. Yoshiro Takata was leaning against the wall, staring at her. He was close enough to the door to the nurse’s office that it made Makoto wonder.

 _Was he… was he listening? No, he couldn’t have. Surely the walls are soundproof,_ she told herself.

Either way, she was growing paranoid now that he was in front of her. She looked over her shoulder, making sure there was no one coming up behind her. Thankfully, the hallway was clear bar the few lingering students. She recognized none of them as volleyball players. She would’ve breathed a sigh of relief, but Yoshiro was still in front of her.

“Not got anything to say? Kaneshiro got your tongue?”

“S-shut up,” Makoto shakily said.

“Make me. Better yet, I might make you. I have those pictures, you know…” Yoshiro said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and teasingly waving it in front of Makoto. “Don’t you wanna know how I did it? How I pulled off something so genius?”

“No. I don’t care,” Makoto said, turning to leave.

Yoshiro grabbed her wrist.

“You will, bitch. You will,” he almost growled at her.

“H-hey,” Makoto said, trying to pull her arm away. 

Yoshiro’s grip tightened.

“Back to those pictures… if you do what I say, maybe I’ll convince Kaneshiro to delete them.”

Makoto was speechless. The fact that Yoshiro had the audacity to attempt blackmail in school was mind-boggling.

“Man, wait till you see the pictures **I** got!” a voice said from behind Yoshiro. 

Ren came into view. He stood up straight with his hands in his pockets, shooting Makoto a look to stay calm.

 _How did he get here? Wait, there’s a boy’s bathroom at the end of the hall,_ Makoto thought.

Yoshiro let go of Makoto and wheeled around to face Ren, who was fast approaching the scene. He quickly passed Yoshiro and stood next to Makoto.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Is this another mom joke? How original,” Yoshiro angrily said.

“Actually, there are no jokes today. I just took a photo of you grabbing the student council president without her permission,” Ren said.

“Fuck you. No one’s gonna care.”

“Really?” Ren asked.

He walked over to the nurse’s office and knocked on the door. Maruki quickly opened the door to the unfolding scene.

“Amamiya-kun? What are you… oh, hello, Niijima-san. Takata-san. Everything okay?”

“Everything’s great,” Yoshiro said begrudgingly.

“Ah ah ah, that’s a lie,” Ren said before pulling out his phone and turning it to Maruki. “Kamoshida’s bi- I mean, Takata-san was giving our student council president a hard time.”

Maruki rubbed his nose.

“Takata-san, you do understand that touching other students is not allowed?”

“Yes, Maruki-san.”

“Good. Now get out of here.”

Yoshiro quickly walked away.

 _I guess everyone bows to authority,_ Makoto thought.

“Wait, why aren’t you suspending him or some shit?” Ren asked in disbelief.

“It’s important to remember that I’m just a counselor, Amamiya-kun. Besides, an actual staff member would only give him a slap on the wrist for that. Understand?”

“Yeah, but…” Ren said defeatedly.

“But…?”

“Nevermind.”

“Amamiya-kun, could you do me a favor and walk away for a minute? I need to speak with Niijima-san,” Maruki said kindly.

“But-”

“Just a minute, that’s all.”

“Fine.”

Ren walked down the hall and went up the stairs. Maruki turned to Makoto.

“Niijima-san, I know what you told me about Takata. If he keeps giving you trouble, please report him to me, the school, and the police. I can vouch for what happened here today,” Maruki said calmly.

“Thank you,” Makoto said.

“Now, if you don’t mind me asking, how’re things with Amamiya?”

“They’re… good.”

“Hm, good,” Maruki said with a smirk before retreating to the other side of the door. “Remember, don’t hesitate to report Takata if any more incidents occur.”

“I will,” Makoto said as Maruki closed the door.

The worst part of that event was that Yoshiro was able to get away with harassing Makoto. All he had really done was grab Makoto’s wrist. Even if it was not allowed, it wasn’t punishable by expulsion, suspension, or even detention. If the school was consistently punishing students who grabbed other students' wrists then half the student body would be guilty, malicious intent or not.

Makoto walked down the hall, calming herself down after what happened. Ren came down the stairs when she passed them.

“Hey. How’re you?”

“I’m fine. Thanks for what you did.”

“No problem. I hate that kid as much as you. How’s it going tryna get him and the others punished?”

“Not great. The lead I had resulted in nothing.”

“Well… that’s alright. I’m sure they’ll lose their minds when Kaneshiro’s plan fails on the fourteenth and do something stupid enough to get them caught.”

Makoto smiled at the false promise.

“I’m sure they will.”

As they continued walking down the hall, the end of lunch bell rang. They kept walking, as Ren needed to reach the next stairway to get to the second-year’s floor. When they did, Ann was leaning against the wall, using her phone. Ren and Makoto walked up to her.

“You gonna go to class, Ann?” Ren asked.

She looked up and smiled.

“Oh, I was waiting for you. I saw you go down to the first floor, and I figured you’d come back this way.”

“Good guess.”

“Thanks. We should probably get going if we don’t want to be late, you know.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Alright, see you, Makoto,” Ren said as he nodded towards her.

For the entire exchange, Makoto had been in a trance. Seeing Ren and Ann together sparked something in her. During the GRAVY meeting, she hadn’t felt anything because she was too focused, too worried to think about Ren and Ann together. Now, with her head mostly cleared, she realized the gravity of what was going on.

 _Ann is dating Ren. Ren is letting me stay in his apartment. Ann probably hates me. I’m ruining their relationship, aren’t I? No, stop it, Makoto. They literally just spoke to each other and were fine. Ann didn’t object to you staying at Ren’s, so she must be fine with it. Stop thinking like that,_ Makoto told herself.

“Hm? Oh, see you guys later,” Makoto said back before rushing off, leaving Ren and Ann behind to awkwardly look at Makoto walking away.

* * *

_That fucking asshole. If I didn’t get that photo, I would’ve attacked him on the spot. If Maruki’s office wasn’t right there, I would’ve lost it. Thank fuck I stayed in control._

Ren sat on his couch, finishing up his homework for the night. He hated that he hadn’t given Yoshiro what he deserved during lunch. The teenager wouldn’t be punished for grabbing Makoto, nor would he be punished for any of the other shit that he did. 

_It’s times like this when I wish I could just snap my fingers and have something happen. *Snap* Yoshiro goes to the guillotine alongside Kaneshiro. Over and done with, I don’t have to worry about it. Easy, right?_

Wrong. Very wrong. Ren realized what he was thinking.

_Jesus, did I just consider killing the guy? Fuck, I can’t do that. But he… he deserves it. Shit, he really deserves it. For him to even look at Makoto at school… fuck. I hate him._

Makoto was also sitting on the couch, doing her own homework.

“You’re acting weird,” she said plainly.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You keep moving around on the couch and scowling. It’s weird. Sorry, is that rude?”

“Ha, no, it’s fine. Just thinking about things.”

“About Yoshiro?”

“No… just school stuff.”

“Is it Ann?”

“What?”

“Are you thinking about Ann?”

“Why would I be thinking about her?”

_I could think of a few reasons to think- shut the fuck up you horny bastard. Ann is your friend, and Makoto is sitting next to you. Calm yourself down and speak to Makoto._

“Because she’s your… g-girlfriend, right?”

Ren put down his paper and turned to look directly at Makoto. She looked up from her homework.

“The **fuck** are you talking about?”

“A-aren’t you guys dating?” Makoto sheepishly asked.

“No… who told you that?” Ren asked, growing suspicious.

“Suzui-san.”

_Man, what the hell? I get that Shiho is in the hospital and I shouldn’t be upset with her, but like… why? What’s the point of that?_

“No, we’re not dating. We never have been and we probably won’t be.”

“Probably?”

“We **definitely** won’t be. We’re just friends.”

“Oh… okay,” Makoto said softly. Ren was trying his best to read her face but just couldn’t figure out how she was feeling. “Ren, what’s the friend zone?”

“Uh…”

_Jesus Christ, did Shiho tell her this shit too?_

“It’s just, you said you guys are just friends. Does that mean she’s in the friend zone?” Makoto asked curiously.

_Damn, how old are you? Eight? This is like dealing with a little kid._

“Who told you about the friendzone?”

“Sojiro, when I stopped by Leblanc to tell him why you were away.”

_That son of a bitch._

“What’d he specifically say?”

“I told him that we were friends and he disappointedly said that you were in the friend zone. So, please tell me what it is.”

“Uh… you’re tired and hearing things. You should go to bed early,” Ren said, hoping that would end the conversation.

It worked. Makoto didn’t ask again for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6/8 - 6 Days Until Deadline**

Ren and Ann left classroom 2-D to go to the school store to buy lunch. Almost immediately after they emerged from the classroom, voices followed them from behind.

“Ha, look at him go,” a familiar low voice said as Ren tried to ignore the voices and keep walking.

“Heh, look at **her** go…” another voice said creepily, followed by laughter from the others.

That was what made Ren turn around. The people who had been doing the talking were familiar: Dai Shirai and three other volleyball players.

“Ren, it’s not worth it,” Ann said, pulling on his arm to get him to keep walking.

_No, it’s fucking worth it. They can’t say shit like that. It’s not alright._

“Ren, it’s not worth it!” one of the volleyball players mimicked.

Ren took a few steps toward the group but stopped when one of the players held his arm out.

“Hey, how many fingers am I holding up? You sure your head’s okay?” he teased.

_That’s it._

Ren was about to charge when Ann grabbed his wrist. He furiously turned back to her.

“Ren, please. Can we just go?”

Ren just looked at her. She was the one who should be upset about what was happening. She was the one who should care. Not him. She was the one they had said anything worth getting angry about to.

Ren turned his back to the volleyball players and began walking away.

“Uh oh, there goes Ren. He’s got nothing to say!” Dai jeered, the other volleyball players laughing at Ren’s defeat.

“Hey, hey, you guys think we should take that whore back to Kamoshida?” another voice asked. It wasn’t a serious question based on the tone and given that Kamoshida was being prosecuted, but Ren hated himself for continuing to walk away.

He looked at Ann. Her face was blank. She didn’t let any emotion slip through the cracks as she walked. She was used to the harassment. That was the worst part.

_Capital punishment is feeling pretty justified right about now._

The two kept walking.

* * *

Ren had turned into a bitter mess by the end of the day. All he thought about was kicking the shit out of Shirai. The snoozefest that was the final period of the day turned into a mental bloodbath for Ren. It filled his mind.

Then the bell rang. It should have been satisfying, but it wasn’t. It was another opportunity for him to be provoked, another chance for him to lose control and attack. He quickly stood up and walked out the door. He rapidly walked down the hall and down the stairs before almost bumping into a familiar face.

“Oh, Amamiya-kun. I’ve been looking for you,” Maruki said.

_Ugh, here we go again. Actually, I shouldn’t be that bitter about it. Maruki has always been nice to me and helped me figure shit out._

“You wanna talk?”

“Mhm. Could you come with me to the nurse’s office?”

Ren nodded and the pair set off. They quickly reached the nurse’s office and Ren sat down in his usual spot on the couch. Maruki took a seat in the same chair he always used. He gestured to the bowl of chocolates that was always on the table.

_Does he get new ones or just leave them in there? Shit, those’re probably old. Gonna have to pass on that._

“No, thanks. What’d you wanna talk about?”

“I wanted to check on you. We haven’t spoken in a while. What’s new with you?”

_What are we, friends? It’s great of him to be friendly, but I dunno. Feels like he’s got some other reason to be nice to me._

“I, uh, smoothed things out with Makoto.”

“That’s good to hear. So you’re completely fine?” It wasn’t a question. It was like an order to tell Maruki what was wrong. At least, that’s how Ren perceived it.

“Shit- uh, sorry, I mean, is vengeance bad?”

“That’s a big question,” Maruki said flatly.

“Mhm.” Ren still wanted an answer.

“I believe that yes, vengeance is ultimately bad. It may feel important in the short term, but will it really change anything in the future? No, probably not.”

“But what if the act of vengeance stops something terrible from happening? What if it does change the future? Is it justified then?” Ren asked, continuing the trend of asking vague questions.

“Ren, why do you ask?”

“I… I want to hurt someone,” he said softly. It was so easy to open up to Maruki. Too easy. “He did something awful and deserves it. I’m worried that if I don’t do anything, **something even more awful could happen**.”

“And is this person that you want to hurt Yoshiro Takata?”

“Wha…?”

“Just a guess,” Maruki said with a shrug. “You seemed pretty upset with him yesterday. Am I correct?”

“Yes,” Ren muttered audibly enough for Maruki to hear him. He felt a little upset that Maruki guessed his target so easily. Ren wouldn’t look at Maruki and kept his eyes on the ground.

“Amamiya-kun,” Maruki said. “Look at me.”

Ren looked up.

“Is it justified?”

“What?”

“It’s a simple question,” Maruki seriously said. He stared into Ren’s eyes. “Does he deserve it?”

“Yes.”

“Is that what you **think** or does he deserve whatever you plan to do?”

“He… he does. But how can I know what he objectively deserves?”

Maruki chuckled.

“Good catch. You can’t. Who determines what’s right and wrong, what’s deserved and undeserved? The people involved should, but their opinions don’t matter. Ultimately, it’s up to society to wrongly judge them after everything without context.”

“You… that’s a good point.”

“Consider this: if you carry out your vengeance, how will society judge it out of context?”

“Wrong.”

“Then don’t do it.”

“You’re not telling me to not take revenge because violence is bad?”

“Oh, violence is bad, Amamiya-kun. But there’s something different about you. You had conviction when you said it was justified. If you think that it truly is justified, I believe you.”

“But isn’t society big on the whole ‘violence isn’t the answer’ thing? Aren’t you supposed to believe that vengeance isn’t justified no matter what?”

“I believe a lot of things, Amamiya-kun,” Maruk said, looking away from Ren as his gaze grew cold, “but nothing I believe isn’t justified.”

_That sounds really weird and corny, but okay, you do you._

“Uh… okay. I think I’m gonna go.”

“Did this conversation help?” Maruki asked, his kind voice and gaze returning as if a switch was flipped.

“I-I guess. I’m still a little confused, but I don’t want to hurt Yoshiro nearly as much.”

“Good. Anything else?”

“No, that’s it, thanks. Be seeing you,” Ren said as he walked out of the nurse’s office.

_That was fucking weird._

* * *

Makoto breathed a deep breath. That moment would be her only opportunity. Ren was about to go to sleep on the couch for another night, letting Makoto take the bed.

 _Not anymore,_ she thought before leaving Ren’s room for the living area.

Ren looked up at her from the couch. He was laying down but the lights in the apartment were still on. If he was about to go to sleep, Makoto would only have one shot at this. If she screwed this up, she would be burdening Ren even more.

“‘Sup, miss president,” Ren said.

“Hey, so, um…” Makoto sputtered.

“You okay?”

“Um, I think you should take the bed tonight and I should stay on the couch.”

“What? Why? Are you not sleeping well in the bed?” Ren said with surprise.

“No, quite the opposite, but I don’t want to keep taking advantage of your generosity. Sleeping on the couch every night can’t be good. Please, just sleep in the bed,” Makoto pleaded.

“Nah, it’s all good. G’night-”

“Ren, I’m gonna stay here until you agree,” Makoto said, literally putting her foot down as she said it.

“Uh… okay? That’s weirder for you than for me. You’d just be watching me sleep.”

 _He’s right. Crap, I didn’t think this through. But can’t he tell how much this means to me?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Ren, if you really care about how I feel, you’ll let me sleep on the couch tonight.”

Ren stared into her eyes. She knew he was analyzing her, and she hoped that he liked whatever he realized from that analysis.

“Fine. Not sure why you care that much but enjoy the couch,” Ren said as he stood up and walked past Makoto. Before he entered his room, he turned back to her. “G’night, Makoto.”

“Goodnight, Ren,” she replied.

He closed the door behind him. Makoto had the living area and the couch to herself. She went over to the light switch to flip it. Once she did, she pulled out her phone and used the light to navigate to the couch. Once there, she organized the pile of blankets into something manageable before laying down, resting her head on the pillow and getting her body under the blankets.

The couch was actually pretty comfortable. Makoto had thought that it would be significantly worse than the bed, but it was only slightly worse. The fact that it wasn’t as bad as Makoto thought made her question her decision to sleep out there. Maybe Ren didn’t actually mind sleeping on the couch.

What also made Makoto question her decision was the living area itself. The whole apartment was open to her, and that openness was frightening. There were far more places for an intruder to hide than in a small, cramped room. Even if the intruder wasn’t already in the apartment, Makoto was in a prime kidnapping position. The couch wasn’t far from the door, and Makoto’s position on the couch didn’t give her many options to defend herself.

Worst of all was what the openness did to Makoto mentally. It was like she was alone in her room again. She knew that Ren was only in the other room, but it felt like there was an ocean between her and the nearest person. She was utterly alone. No one would save her, no one would know that she was missing.

Ren’s cat leaped up onto the couch. Makoto figured that the cat had followed Ren into his room, but she figured wrong. The cat curled up on Makoto’s stomach. While the weight was aggravating, Makoto only needed to slightly adjust her position before she was comfortable again. That weight came with something wonderful: the presence of another. Even if it was just a cat, it kept Makoto company. She wasn’t alone.

She fell asleep.

* * *

**Thursday, 6/9 - 5 Days Until Deadline**

Thursday was unexpected. As soon as Ren had arrived at Kawakami’s class he had noticed something was off. No one had been in their seat and Kawakami hadn’t been preparing a lecture. It was then that he found out that there was a field trip. 

So there he sat, in the audience of some shitty morning show waiting for the day to be over. He checked his phone in his pocket. It had only been an hour.

“Psst. No phones,” Ann reminded Ren from his left side. “Don’t want Kawakami to get angry.”

_But this is too much. Behind the scenes for a morning show is worse than six hours of homework. Who would subject themselves to this?_

The first hour hadn’t even been the show airing. It was just preparation. Apparently, the morning show’s guest was running a little late, but there was still a chance that he would arrive by the time the show started.

_Wonder who it is. General Iori? They could interview him on how he ended alcoholism across the world by drinking all the liquor on Earth. That’d be entertaining._

A murmur went through the Shujin Audience. Ryuji squirmed in his seat on Ren’s right side.

_Is he actually excited for the guest? I’ll never understand Ryuji._

“Dude, who do ya think it’s gonna be?” Ryuji excitedly asked as he nudged Ren’s shoulder.

“I dunno, Teddie the Bear?”

Ryuji made a face as if was considering the possibility.

“Nah, they stopped interviewing that guy after he said that he scored with that chick on live TV.”

_He did WHAT? Is that where we are? The guy in the Teddie suit has been cancelled? We live in strange times._

“Wait, what do you-”

The crowd cheered. Ren looked up towards the studio’s stage. Goro Akechi was walking out from behind a curtain. The crowd continued their cheering and clapping as Akechi approached the hosts and bowed towards both of them before the three of them took their seats.

“Everyone, welcome to today’s showing of Good Morning Japan,” the male host said directly to the camera.

The crowd cheered.

“Today we have the famed detective prince, Goro Akechi, joining us,” the female host said.

“Thank you for having me,” Akechi said with his usual grin. 

“Now, Goro, can you tell us any insider details for your cases? It’s what’s made you so popular,” the male host said.

Akechi chuckled.

“Yes, that is true. It’s made me a little unpopular at the station, so I have to keep my lips sealed today.”

“Oh, are you sure? I’m sure the viewers would love it, right?” the male host said, turning to the crowd.

They cheered.

“Well… alright. I suppose I can share something,” Akechi said. “I am pursuing a case that has been dropped prematurely several times before now.”

“Dropped? Why?” the male host asked.

“Whether it is because of the police department's incompetence or the cases unsolvability remains to be seen. It is likely the former.”

“You claim that you’re unpopular at the department for sharing insider information. Wouldn't criticizing them make you **more** unpopular?” the female host asked.

“Oh, I’m sure it will, but it won’t change anything. They already know that everything I’ve said is true. Their ineptitude is clear to me, the government, and the public. Something must change.” Akechi’s harsh words combined with his pretentious, warm tone confused Ren, but the crowd loved it. They were on the edges of their seats.

“What do you have in mind?” one of the hosts asked.

“Hm, I can’t speak on that. I don’t aspire to run the show. I just wish to remain a humble detective in the pursuit of justice.”

“A worthy goal, Akechi-san,” the male host said before turning to the camera. “We’ll be right back after our first break.”

_Criticizing the police on live TV, huh? That’s sure to land him in some hot water._

The break also applied to the audience. Everyone was instructed by the producers to stand up and stretch their legs because they wouldn't be able to during the next segment. Ren, Ryuji, and Ann all stood up and walked towards the back of the room.

“Ren, did you tell Akechi about the sitch?” Ryuji asked.

“Kinda. I made a deal with him: he looks into Kaneshiro and I hang out with him.”

“Huh? Why?” Ann was confused.

“Couldn’t tell you. He said something along the lines of him being interested in me because I don’t like him.”

“That’s…” Ann began, but her words trailed off.

“Strange?” another voice asked.

Ren turned around to see Akechi approaching the group.

_Dammit. I’d rather not spend unnecessary time with this guy._

“I noticed you in the crowd, Amamiya-kun. It’s surprising to see you here.”

“Yeah, I’m the one Shujin student they leave out of field trips. Life’s been tough for me, but somehow, someway, I get by,” Ren said sarcastically.

Ryuji laughed, but Akechi glared at him. He shut up after that. Akechi turned his grin back on and turned towards Ren.

“What’d you think of the show?”

“Kinda a bad idea to badmouth your employers on air.”

“You think so? Truth is more important than a paycheck to me.”

“I mean, that’s fair, but aren’t you worried about getting fired,” Ann interjected.

“Perhaps, but firing me would prove that I’m correct. If they weren’t corrupt, why would they fire me?”

_He’s got a point._

“Akechi-san, how’s the thing I asked you to look into going?” Ren politely asked. He wanted an update.

“Hm? Oh, that. It’s going.”

“Going well?”

Akechi just grinned his usual grin back.

“You could say that.”

“Okay… not weird at all.”

“The show will be resuming in three minutes. Everyone, please return to your positions,” an announcer said through an intercom.

“That’s my cue,” Akechi said with a chuckle before leaving the group.

“That was **really** weird,” Ann said flatly.

“Totally. Guess it’s cause he’s a celeb. They’re all like that,” Ryuji replied.

Ren just looked at Ryuji.

“You know a lot of celebrities?”

Ryuji shrugged.

“Name one genius that ain’t crazy.”

“Ryuji Sakamoto,” Ren said plainly.

“Okay, my point is invalid,” Ryuji conceded.

The trio returned to their seats. As they sat down, Ann nudged Ren’s shoulder to get his attention.

“They’re only a few days left until the deadline, you know.”

“Of course I know. Kinda hard to forget about that.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s not what I meant. I was thinking that Makoto probably shouldn’t be going out anymore.”

_Yeah, she’s right. Every time she goes out in public closer and closer to the deadline is only getting riskier._

“Yeah, you’re right, but it’s up to Makoto. If we do, you think we should do something for her?” Ren asked.

“Like what?”

“I dunno, like something positive for her. Like a last get-together before she has to stay at the apartment.”

“If we do, it’s gotta be tonight. Can we do it at your apartment?”

_I don’t wanna pay for food._

“Can’t, the place is kinda a mess and I don’t feel like cleaning up,” Ren said. Ann made a face but didn’t call him out. “I work at a coffee and curry place called Leblanc. The food’s good. Wanna go there?”

“Yeah, if Makoto’s up to it. Ask her after we get back.”

“Will do.”

* * *

Makoto walked into Leblanc with Ren. The last time that had happened had been such a happy time in her life. Her social life was actually making progress, people were being nice to hear, and her grades were doing as good as ever. In the month following that visit, Makoto had lost two of those. Now, entering the coffee shop that day, she had regained those things on a different level.

Ren had proposed the idea of a final going out event to Makoto. She knew that she had to stop leaving the apartment soon, but she didn’t think it would be this soon. The last few days had simply flown by. The semi-party that Ren had told Makoto about felt like a good way to enter the final stretch of GRAVY’s plan. Eating some great food with friends was perfect. Makoto would exclusively be eating from home for the next few days, maybe even longer. She had to make the most of this.

The other members of GRAVY filed in over the next few minutes. Even Yusuke, who hadn’t wanted to go until the mention of food, came. Makoto was surprised that any of them came. Not that she doubted their commitment to the club, but that the plan was very last minute. Ren had only sent out the text about it a few hours prior.

The group all sat around a booth, but Ren went behind the counter to talk with Sojiro. She saw him put on his apron.

 _He’ll be serving us? This’ll be interesting,_ Makoto thought.

It was exactly that. Ren each brought them a cup of coffee. Some enjoyed it more than others, with Ryuji spitting some of the stuff back into his cup. Ann elbowed him.

“Hey! What the eff was that about?” Ryuji yelled.

“That was rude!” Ann argued.

“Rude or not, coffee is lame in general,” Ryuji muttered.

Makoto nervously looked towards Sojiro to see if he had heard Ryuji’s comments. Thankfully, Sojiro seemed occupied by dishwashing and, if he had heard Ryuji, seemed unfazed. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s wrong, Ryuji-kun,” Haru said as she took a sip of her coffee. “Coffee is simply an acquired taste that is delightful once you learn to appreciate it.”

“I find no delight in this black abyss,” Yusuke said, staring down into his coffee cup.

“Dude, you didn’t put any cream in it. What’d you expect?”

“I expect to be delighted,” Yusuke said calmly.

“Don’t go to coffee for happiness,” Ryuji said with a sigh.

A few minutes later, Ren and Sojiro served the group massive portions of curry. Everyone dug in, some more elegantly than others. Yusuke slowly made his way through the curry along with Haru. Ann and Ryuji were the complete opposite. They were done within minutes.

“Compliments to the chef!” Ryuji yelled as he finished.

Ren grinned from behind the counter.

“It was my-”

“Stop taking credit for my work, kid. You know that I made that whole damn batch of curry for you,” Sojiro gruffly said.

Ren just sighed and got back to work washing dishes.

“Mako-chan, did you enjoy your curry?” Haru asked, still working on hers.

Makoto was in between Ryuji and Haru on the spectrum of food-eating speed. She was almost done, but not nearly as fast as Ryuji or Ann.

“It’s delicious, thank you.”

“That’s great!” Haru said.

 _That… felt off. Like she just wants to be uplifting,_ Makoto thought.

“So, Makoto. How’s it staying at Ren’s? You guys get up to anything?” Ann said in a hushed tone as she nudged Makoto from Makoto’s right.

“What?! No, of course not!”

“Really? Nothing at all?” Ann teased.

“Nothing!” Makoto was doing her best not to yell, so her voice came out as a harsh whisper.

“Oh, speaking of Ren’s apartment, I have assigned four security guards to stay outside the apartment building. I will increase the number over the coming nights,” Haru said.

“Thank you, Haru. It means a lot.”

Ren joined them at the table with his own plate of curry. He quickly dug in.

Makoto took a few seconds to take everything in. This could be the last time GRAVY would be together and it was all for her. This could be the last time she sees anyone other than Ren. It could be the last time anyone ever saw her. Apparently, her thoughts shown weren’t as concealed as she believed, because Ann put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s gonna be okay, Makoto. We’ve got it all figured out,” she said kindly.

“T-thanks,” Makoto replied.

“Damn right, Ann,” Ryuji continued the reassurance. “I might have to kick Kaneshiro’s ass myself. Show off my ninja moves, ya know?”

Ren laughed. 

“I’m sure you will, Ryuji. That’ll happen when pigs fly.”

“The flight of creatures as obese as pigs taking flight is striking. Perhaps I will have to paint this,” Yusuke said in his monotone voice.

“Do you just paint anything?” Haru asked.

“I paint whatever I find most compelling,” Yusuke answered.

“So you would paint the curry? You didn’t want to come tonight until I said that there would be food,” Ren said, still eating his curry.

“Preposterous.”

“What’s preposterous ‘bout it? We can pull up the group chat right now!” Ryuji said as he began pulling out his phone.

Ann slapped his shoulder.

“No phones at the dinner table!”

“Jesus… the eff.”

Makoto appreciated the group's conversation not being about her. It was like she was one of them, like they hadn’t only united around her because she messed up. It was like everything was okay.

But it wasn’t. The deadline was only days away and the plan demanded that she sit at the apartment doing nothing. It was going to be difficult to pretend that things were alright when they were drastically different from normal life.

 _Whatever. I don’t have to think about that right now. I can just enjoy the time I have left here,_ Makoto thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is here later in the day because editing is a bitch.
> 
> The chapter is really long because it's mostly covering slower stuff and is pretty much two chapter's worth of stuff. The past few chapters have also been pretty slow, and I didn't want to have chapters 25-29 be slow as hell. That's too much. Don't get it wrong, I still enjoy writing this stuff but the weekly update schedule makes me dislike posting slower chapters. It's just the way it is. Thankfully, this chapter is the calm before the storm. 
> 
> Unrelated, but I got 100% in Cyberpunk. Good game, but it could've used another two years in the oven. Shame it was released early because the potential for it to be one of the best games ever made is there. Game is worth playing if you can get it working.
> 
> IMPORTANT: The next chapter will not adhere to the weekly release schedule. I'm just gonna drop it when I finish it. I had to put a lot of extra time and stress into this chapter to get it out on time, and I don't want to agonize over something like it again. Hell, maybe I'll even finish 29 early. Early or late, expect it next week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a great day. Happy holidays to everyone.


	29. Pigs On The Wing, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If you didn't care what happened to me  
>  And I didn't care for you  
> We would zigzag our way through the boredom and pain  
> Occasionally glancing up through the rain  
> Wondering which of the buggers to blame  
> And watching for pigs on the wing_

**Friday, 6/10 - 4 Days Until Deadline**

Friday was a normal day for Ren. It was as if the past two weeks hadn’t happened. He went to school alone that morning, sat through his classes, ate lunch, sat through the rest of his classes, and was finally done for the day when the bell rang. Everything was in the right place.

Except for Yoshiro. He was waiting outside the door to classroom 2-D as Ren exited at the end of the day, Ann following behind him. 

“Hey, Amamiya. Where you going?” he sneered.

Ren kept his mouth shut. He knew what had happened as a result of him opening it in the past. He tried to walk in the opposite direction of Yoshiro and down the hall. Ren’s plans of using the practice building to go to the first floor and loop around to the entrance were thwarted when Yoshiro stepped in front of him.

“Don’t wanna talk? C’mon, you always have something to say.”

Ren tried to push Yoshiro away and keep walking, but the volleyball player just wouldn’t quit. He got in front of Ren again.

“Fine. I’ll do the talking,” Yoshiro said, his grin widening. “It’s all over in four days. She’s ours and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“You and that fat fuck are friends or something? Not sure how he’d feel about his subordinate referring to his boss as a peer,” Ren replied. He didn’t want to send Yoshiro over the edge, he wanted to create doubt in the back of Yoshiro’s mind.

_If something gets in the back of your head and you think about it enough, it’ll change the way you think, act, and go about your life. If I can get Yoshiro to doubt Kaneshiro then maybe Kaneshiro’s way of monitoring us will be out of the equation._

Yoshiro just laughed. A few of the passing students in the hall looked, but none of them stopped to watch. 

“You got it wrong. We’re partners on this, at least for now. I’m the one who came up with all this.”

“Really? Did you want to give your fuck-buddy a birthday present? How kind.” The sarcasm in Ren’s voice was undeniable.

Yoshiro laughed again. 

“Oh, no… this isn’t just a present for him. I get a piece of her too, you know,” he said, his evil smirk going ear to ear. “Maybe the other guys will want some. Hey, how many do you think she could-”

_I’m gonna fucking kill him._

Ren raised his arm, Yoshiro recoiled, and Ren felt his arm being grabbed from behind all in the matter of a few seconds. Ren turned. Ann was holding his arm back, stopping Ren from delivering his version of justice.

“Ren… just go,” she said pleadingly.

“Yeah, Ren. Just go and let us take her,” Yoshiro teased.

Ren turned back to Yoshiro. He tried to rip his arm free of Ann’s grip to rip Yoshiro’s head off, but Ann was stronger than Ren thought. That didn’t stop Ren from trying. He was about to yank his arm hard when another voice was heard.

“What’s going on here?” Maruki asked in his ordinary tone.

Ren looked towards Maruki, who was approaching the scene from behind Yoshiro. Yoshiro himself turned around to see the counselor. Ren felt Ann let go of his arm, but Ren wasn’t about to punch Yoshiro in front of Maruki. That would invalidate everything Maruki had spoken with Ren about the other day. Ren didn’t care about that invalidation when Maruki wasn’t there, but he had some level of respect for the counselor that wouldn’t let him assault Yoshiro while Maruki was present.

“Nothing,” the volleyball player said before scurrying away.

_Scared of a counselor. What a pussy. Who could be scared of Maruki? The guy wouldn’t hurt a fly._

Maruki turned to watch Yoshiro walk away. 

_What’s he doing? Letting him get away? Shit, it makes sense. He didn’t know what was happening._

“Everything okay, Amamiya-kun?”

“Just great,” Ren said frustratedly.

“No, it’s not,” Ann corrected. “Could you talk with him, Maruki-san?”

Ren would’ve given a dirty look to Ann, but he knew that she was right and he should speak to Maruki. Attacking Yoshiro would be the worst possible thing to happen.

“Takamaki-san, I can’t force students into anything,” Maruki said before turning to Ren. “Amamiya-kun, would you like to talk?”

_It could calm me down. Worth a shot._

“Sure. Nurse’s office?”

“Mhm. Takamaki-san, thank you,” Maruki said before turning and walking away, assuming Ren would follow.

Ren nodded a thank you and a goodbye to Ann, receiving an encouraging smile in return. He walked away and followed Maruki down the hall to the practice building. 

They reached the nurse’s office quickly. The room was unchanged compared to Ren’s last visit, but now that the room was fresh in Ren’s mind he was able to notice that there were new chocolates in the bowl.

_So he does get new ones. Good._

Maruki sat in his chair, Ren took the couch and one chocolate. He swiftly unwrapped it and ate it.

“Would you like to tell me what happened back there?” Maruki rested his hands on his lap.

“All you need to know is that I almost gave in.” Ren sighed.

“To the vengeance you were telling me about?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s say you succeed. What happens then?” Maruki raised his hands up from his lap as if literally tossing the possibility out.

“Hm? We talked about this. Society judges it out of context, I get punished, blah blah blah.”

“No, what happens for you? What changes in your head?”

“Oh. I… I didn’t haven’t thought that far ahead. I’ll be satisfied? Maybe?”

“You don’t sound sure of that.”

“Why does that matter? It’s not like I’ll actually go through with anything,” Ren said with a shrug.

“You looked like you were about to when I showed up,” Maruki remarked.

“Well… one punch isn’t everything that I want to do,” Ren replied, nervously chuckling.

“Think about the bigger picture, Amamiya-kun. What happens when you let revenge or even any emotion completely take over?”

“Bad things?” Ren broadly guessed.

“Yes, but those emotions become everything. Let’s say you become driven by revenge against Yoshiro for whatever he did. If you exact that revenge, what are you left with?” Maruki asked.

“Uh… nothing?”

“Yes! Nothing. You’ll feel empty, directionless. That applies to anything when it’s taken away too soon. Love, happiness, sadness, anger, vengeance, everything.” Maruki turned away from Ren, his tone dropping the normal friendliness. “You can’t let yourself be driven by one thing. Balance is key.”

_I guess he has a point? I’ll just be emotionless if I fuck up Yoshiro. Shit, I’ll be emotionless and in juvenile hall. A perfect start to a life of crime. But yeah, Maruki’s right. I shouldn’t do anything to Yoshiro. Yet. I’m willing to take feeling empty to break his nose. Plus, if I fight him over the summer, the school can’t do shit. Kiss my ass, Kobayakawa._

“You’re right. So you’re saying I need to try and keep my emotions balanced?”

“That’s exactly it. Do something that inspires a different emotion. Maybe even something that inspires love…” Maruki said, winking at Ren.

_So you’re saying if I distract myself from revenge, I’ll be able to beat up Yoshiro without ruining my mental health? Nice._

Ren cringed a little at Maruki’s comments.

“Whatever you say. This was kinda short, huh?”

“Perhaps. Quality over quantity, Amamiya-kun. Quality over quantity.”

Ren thanked Maruki and left. While the meeting had helped, Ren still had thoughts of violence towards Yoshiro. Not even thoughts. They were plans. When he would get to execute said plans, he wasn’t sure but he knew he would. Some way or another, some day or another. He just needed to make sure it wasn’t the only thing he focused on.

* * *

Ren came back to his apartment after his shift at Leblanc, bringing Makoto some curry that Sojiro had made. After she ate, Ren had gotten to work on the rest of his homework. Makoto had nothing better to do, so she sat next to him on the couch. She had taken to watching him do his work, pointing out mistakes and helping him figure out what he did wrong. Ren found it a little annoying, but he wasn’t going to tell Makoto that. She seemed relatively happy, and that was enough for Ren. He didn’t want her mood to change in any negative way because of him.

Ren soon finished his homework. When he checked his phone, he realized how late it was. 

_Shit. Gotta tell Makoto about the sleeping arrangement now._

Still sitting on the couch, Ren turned to Makoto. She looked him in the eye, a quizzical look on her face.

_Oh man, those eyes… focus, Ren!_

“Makoto, you should take the bed tonight. I can go back to sleeping on the couch,” Ren said.

“W-why? I’m not tired anymore,” Makoto tenderly protested.

_“Your last few nights of sleep should be in bed, not some shitty couch,” isn’t too optimistic. Don’t wanna kill her mood, so… screw it. I’ll be vague and hope for the best._

“Just… please?” What Ren said wasn’t what he had intended. He didn’t try to correct himself.

“Ren, you have to give me a reason.”

“Uh, you’re a guest and a guest deserves the very best,” Ren bluntly suggested.

“There has to be a real reason.”

Rather than telling her the real reason, Ren committed to his shitty answer.

“As I said, the guest deserves the very best. Take the bed, I’ll be fine on the couch. Trust me.”

Makoto gave Ren a look of confused reluctance before she nodded her head.

“Okay. If you really want me to…”

“I do. The couch works great. I can stay up all night and play video games.”

“Ren, you know you can’t-”

“Yeah, yeah. School’s important. I’ve heard that before. I was just joking. Don’t think I could play games all night anyway,” Ren said, shuttering at the thought of the person who had played games all night at his apartment.

_Effin’ Ryuji. At the moment, that was terrifying. Now, it’s legendary and going in the GRAVY chronicle. Shit, that’s a good idea. “The Chronicles of GRAVY” would be interesting. Too bad I’d have to write it. That’s too much effort for one thing._

“Good, Ren. What should we do for the rest of the night?”

“Er…” Ren didn’t know what to say. He knew that Makoto needed to do something to keep her mind off of the fourteenth, but he was lost for words.

Seeing that Ren was lost, Makoto filled in. “How about you tell me about your day? I have to keep up with what’s going on at Shujin.”

“Um, it was a pretty normal day. Not much h-happened.” Ren stuttered the last word because he remembered Yoshiro’s words as he spoke.

“Ren…” Makoto scolded.

“Sorry,” Ren said, rubbing the back of his head. “Takata was talking shit again.”

“What’d he say?”

_Nope. Not telling her that._

“Just that he was a smart guy and stuff. Nothing interesting,” Ren said, trying to keep his cool.

“Oh… I hope you’re not letting him get to you,” Makoto said softly.

“I’m not. They’re just words,” Ren said, lying through his teeth.

“Okay. Ren, I think I’m gonna go to bed early.” Makoto didn’t look Ren in the eye as she spoke.

_Does she know I’m lying? Shit, I can’t tell the truth to her. It would freak her out and make things worse. There’s always a chance that our plan will fail so these last few days have got to be carefree for Makoto._

“Whatever you want. Lemme know if you need anything,”

Makoto stood up and walked to Ren’s room. Before she closed the door, she looked back at Ren.

“Thanks, Ren.” She gave a genuine smile as she said it.

Makoto closed the door.

Ren leaned back into the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Even if he believed that she knew he was lying, the smile that Makoto gave him a high that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Ren sat there for a few minutes admiring the feeling. After, he played video games for a bit before going to bed.

* * *

**Saturday, 6/11 - 3 Days Until Deadline**

Ren was almost out the door when Makoto stopped him.

“Could you get my schoolwork from Okazaki-sensei?” she asked.

Friday had sucked for Makoto. While she had brought a few books from her apartment before moving into Ren’s apartment, they failed to entertain her for more than an hour at a time. Normally, when Makoto was bored with books she would do schoolwork. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to get her schoolwork for the coming days or ask anyone to do it for her. 

_It’s only one day of work missed. How bad can it be? Worst comes to worst, I can just do it in one sitting like what Ren and I did,_ Makoto thought.

“Yeah. Sure,” Ren quickly said before leaving. He was getting out the door a little later than usual, but Makoto wasn’t sure why. 

_Maybe it’s because he slept on the couch,_ Makoto reasoned before dismissing the thought. _He was so willing to sleep on the couch. I shouldn’t blame myself for him being tired._

On the topic of blaming herself for things, Makoto thought of Sae. 

_Has she gone back to the apartment yet? She never responded to my message about Kaneshiro. She probably has more important things to worry about. Besides, I’ll be safe. The plan will work,_ Makoto told herself.

* * *

Ren went down to the first floor after he left Classroom 2-D during his lunch period. He planned on getting Makoto’s homework then getting lunch for himself when a thought occurred to him.

_If someone sees me getting Makoto’s homework they could link it to her staying with me. The apartment is under Junpei’s name, but I’d rather not draw any unnecessary suspicion. Shit… what third-years do I know? Ren, you idiot. You’re in a club with two third-years._

Ren pulled out his phone.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Could you meet me in front of Classroom 1-A? Makoto needs her work packet and I don’t want to draw any suspicion.

**Haru Okumura:**

-Of course. I’ll be there within 5 minutes.

Ren took to leaning against the lockers, scrolling through whatever he felt like on his phone. He knew that people were looking at him, but he believed he needed to stay buried in his phone. He navigated through so many useless applications just to look busy that he thought he was going to run out. 

“Ren-kun,” Haru said from Ren’s left, making him put away his phone.

“Hey. Could you go ask Okazaki-san for Makoto’s classwork from yesterday through Tuesday?” Haru looked confused at Ren’s request. “Don’t want any unnecessary attention, ya know? I have faith in the plan, but I don’t want to strain it with suspicion when I don’t have to.”

“Ah, okay. I’ll be right back,” Haru said before entering the classroom.

Ren’s phone came back out. He found himself in the ‘Tips’ application.

_Who the hell actually takes time to read this? Wait, I can shake to undo typing? Never gonna use that, but cool. Kinda._

About a minute later, Haru emerged with a packet in hand. She held it up towards Ren, but he shook his head. Taking the packet now would defeat the whole point.

“How should I give it to you then?” Haru asked.

“We can just go to the roof. Shit, can I get my lunch first? You know what, wanna eat lunch together on the roof while we’re there?”

Haru considered the offer, raising a finger to her chin. 

“Sure. I’ll meet you up there. Don’t be long!” she said before she walked in the direction of the stairs.

Ren took that advice to heart. He rushed over to the bread shop and got the usual before swiftly making his way to the roof. Haru was tending to the plants, her bag and Makoto’s packet placed on one of the abandoned desks. She looked up at Ren when she heard the door before making her way over to the desk her things were on. Ren went to the opposite desk and clumsily sat down, shifting the desk slightly with his weight. Haru took a seat of her own just after Ren did.

“What’s new with you?” Ren asked as he took a bite of his bread.

“Not much has happened at home. It seems that the household is in something similar to limbo. The wedding has no date, but I am thankful that we don’t seem to be any closer to choosing one.”

Ren nervously chuckled. “Oh yeah. Your wedding.”

_I forgot about that. That being said, who can blame me? There’s a lot going on._

“Mhm. I’ve been hoping that father will have some confidence-boosting epiphany and make him realize that he doesn’t need Sugimura, but he is steadfast on going through with the marriage.”

“Is there a-anything I can do?” Ren stiffly asked. He didn’t know what to say, do, or how to act, so he just kept awkwardly eating his bread.

“Unfortunately, all marriage-related change is dependent on my father. There’s nothing anyone can do unless they convince my father,” Haru said. Ren opened his mouth with a sly look on his face, but Haru cut him off. “And no, you are not allowed to try and convince him.”

_Because I would make things worse, right? Is that my signature thing at this point?_

Ren must’ve looked offended because Haru’s stern expression softened.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean specifically you, I mean I don’t want anyone to try and convince him except for me. I don’t want other people to get involved and create problems for themselves.”

_Oh, so that’s how it is? Haru doesn’t want to burden people? Understandable. Me too, Haru. Me too._

“Totally cool,” Ren nonchalantly said with a shrug, “but you gotta let us know if there’s anything we can do to help.”

“Of course. That’s what GRAVY’s for, right?”

_Helping people? Bitch—Ren, don’t call Haru a bitch. She’s too nice—this club was formed to fill a requirement beyond me. I guess it’s a little more than that now. A group of friends? I mean, are we friends with Yusuke? Does he even understand friendship? “An artist is beyond such trivial matters.” Heh. That sounds like him. Shit, I’m still talking to Haru. Ren, say something!_

“S-sure,” Ren shakily said. “Mhm. That’s exactly it.”

“That’s great!” Haru said excitedly, clasping her hands together in joy. “On the topic of GRAVY, how’s Ryuji’s plan going so far at your apartment?”

As Ren looked into Haru’s expectant eyes, he knew that she was expecting a specific answer.

_“Makoto and I are dating! I actually proposed to her last night. Would you like to come to the wedding? Oh, I almost forgot. Kaneshiro turned himself in the other night after he felt guilty for blackmailing teenage girls."_

“Things are fine, I guess. I’m just tryna keep her mind off things, ya know? She doesn’t seem down, so I think I’m doing alright,” Ren said instead.

To Ren’s surprise, Haru didn’t push further for the answer he thought she wanted. She seemed satisfied with what he told her.

“How is she doing with not leaving the apartment?”

“I’m guessing she was a little bored yesterday with no schoolwork to do, but other than that, I dunno.”

Haru nodded, then pondered Ren’s answers for a few seconds. 

“Ren, could you do me a favor?”

“‘Course.”

“Please do your best to keep Mako-chan happy. She deserves it more than anything right now, and I’m worried about what could happen to her if she isn’t happy.”

“I’ll try, but what do I do? There’s only so much homework to do together,” Ren joked.

Haru didn’t laugh. Ren got the message.

“What do you know about Mako-chan? Interests, hobbies…?”

_Oh! She likes yakuza movies! Perfect!_

“She likes yakuza and crime movies. Could watch a few of those with her,” Ren said, continuing to eat his bread.

“Mhm. A movie marathon would be fun,” Haru encouraged with a smile. “Ren, just remember that if worst comes to worst and you can’t help Mako-chan, please tell me. Please.”

_That’s… uh… threatening? Comforting? Shit, I don’t know. I need to work on my people skills. Kawakami needs to stop lecturing me about shitty English literature and have lessons on social stuff. That’s how I’ll really learn. Hold up, I can just order her from the maid service and get a private lesson. If I make a bucket list, that’s at the top, but the bucket list can wait. Makoto needs my focus and everyone in GRAVY’s focus._

“Yeah, no problem.” With that, Ren finished his bread. “I think I’m gonna head back in. Unless that is, you need help with the plants?”

“Hm? Oh, no. There isn’t much work to be done on them today and it’ll only be a few minutes. Besides, I like the time to myself.”

_Relatable. It's kinda hard to get that at the moment with everything going on. Haru is lucky._

Ren stood up from the desks, said goodbye to Haru, and went back into Shujin.

* * *

The door to the apartment opened, forcing Makoto to pull her head out of the book she was reading. She was a little scared to see who it was, but she knew it was Ren. He was the only one who had a key. Well, him and Iori.

 _Dealing with Iori-san’s assumptions of why I’m here would not be ideal,_ Makoto thought.

It was Ren. He trudged through the doorway, quickly closing the door and locking it behind him. He tried turning the knob several times with no results. He was checking to see if it was locked. When he was done, he turned to Makoto, who was still sitting comfortably on the couch. 

“Got your homework.”

She didn’t expect to be as excited as she was, but sitting around reading books was really getting to Makoto. None of the books she had were school-related and that made her feel like she wasn’t bettering herself through reading them. What was the point if there was nothing to gain? No academic credit, no additional knowledge for an upcoming test, just a story.

Makoto tried to keep her usual composure as she got up to get the homework from Ren. Instead, he simply walked to the couch and handed her the packet over the furniture. She awkwardly accepted it, feeling foolish for standing up when it was unneeded. She sat back down, grabbing the unused pen from the coffee table in front of her while setting the packet down. 

“Want some help?” Ren asked, sitting down next to her and getting his own homework out.

 _I don’t know if you’d be much help, Ren,_ Makoto thought before chastising herself. _Even if you didn’t say it aloud, that was rude, Makoto._

“Oh, er, no thanks,” Makoto said.

Makoto’s turning down of Ren seemed to do little to affect him. Ren just smiled and nodded before turning to his own paper and getting to work. Makoto thought it was strange how quickly he had accepted Makoto’s denial and moved on. She shook the feeling away as she began to stare down at her paper.

 _History is a decent subject to start with. Let’s see… “Outline the lead-up to World War I and Japan’s involvement on the global stage,”_ Makoto read in her head.

The answer was simple enough for Makoto. She put pen to paper when her hand shook, drawing an unsalvageable line on the paper. She quickly moved on by adjusting her answer space. When she tried to write again, her hand shook even more. She managed to finish the word this time, but it was so sloppily written that Makoto was sure she was the only one who could read it.

Makoto looked over at Ren. He was contently working on his homework, efficiently making his way down the page, not hesitating with his answers. It was clean, it was neat, and it must’ve been correct. 

Makoto looked at her paper. There was a random line and an unintelligible word. She took a deep breath and attempted to write the answer again. This time, when she rested the tip of the pen on the paper her mind was blank. All she thought about was how messy her paper was without even one complete answer on it. The writing was messy, it was ineligible, and most importantly, the quality of the homework was no longer in her control. She couldn’t fix it. No matter what, the grade she received would be affected by the sloppiness on that first page.

The lack of control reminded her of another thing. Her father’s death. Before she took a drive down memory lane, she took another deep breath and flipped through the packet.

 _Math. Math’s always been easy,_ she thought before reading the first problem. _“Find the standard deviation of the given dataset.”_

Standard deviation was a pain, but it was easy when one knew the process of solving for it. Makoto took a minute to analyze the data before getting to work. When she was about to start writing out the answer, just as the pen was centimeters from the paper, she realized how much her hand was shaking. She looked down at her hand, suspended in the air. A little shakiness was guaranteed, but Makoto didn’t know what to do with her hands shaking that much. 

She brought the pen down, trying to keep her hand still by putting pressure on the pen. She only realized she was pressing too hard when she felt a throbbing pain in the fingertips that held the pen. With a sigh, she let the pencil drop onto the coffee table as she dejectedly sat back into the couch. Ren looked over.

“Need some help?” he asked with his confident smirk.

Makoto didn’t know if the smirk was meant to make fun of her or not, but she dismissed the thought. Ren had proven himself to her. She was staying in his apartment. There was little to no possibility that he was bitter towards her. When the familiar self-blaming thoughts came, they were quickly silenced.

“N-no, it’s fine,” Makoto said as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Ren looked at her paper anyway. She saw his eyes scan over the problems, not reacting abnormally. 

“Standard deviation? Makoto, take my standard advice and deviate from doing your homework,” Ren said, now looking her in the eye instead of at her paper. His corny smile was endearing.

“Ha. Ha,” Makoto teased back. Even if Ren’s joke sucked, it cheered her up a little.

“But if I’m being honest, you got a lotta time to do the work. You can just set it aside and come back to it when you feel ready.”

“Y-you’re right. I think I’ll take a break for now.”

Makoto pushed the packet away from her. She settled into a comfy position on the couch. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do for the time being, as Ren was doing his work and she had planned on being entertained by her own schoolwork.

 _What a sad thought. I consider schoolwork entertainment,_ Makoto thought.

She settled on using her phone. She would occasionally check on Ren to make sure he was progressing smoothly with his homework. If she was burdening his lifestyle, she wanted to make sure that she wasn’t burdening his grades.

Ren’s homework took longer than expected. By the time he was done, it was already a late time for dinner. By the time they ate, it was almost time for bed.

That’s what they did. Makoto went to Ren's room, and he stayed on the couch. Saturday was over, and Makoto was one day closer to Kaneshiro.

* * *

**Sunday, 6/12 - 2 Days Until Deadline**

Ren awoke, the dark apartment having little light. He rolled over to look in the direction of where his clock would be, only for his face to be met by the couch pillows. 

_Damn. I hope no one saw that. Ren, you idiot. Who would see that? Makoto? Oh shit, she actually could have seen that._

Ren quickly sat up to make sure that she wasn’t looking at him. He scanned the apartment. It was empty, and the door to Ren’s room was still closed.

_Oh, she’s still asleep. Nice. Back to sleep I go._

Just as Ren laid back down and closed his eyes, he heard the door to his room open. 

_Goddammit._

He rolled back up into a sitting position, blankets still wrapped around him, to see Makoto exiting his room. She wore a baggy t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Despite just waking up, at least that’s what Ren assumed, Makoto looked **good**. Really good. The sight of her woke Ren up more than any alarm, phone call, or former runner ever could. 

_Holy shit… she woke up like that. I know that she’s always looked like that, but like… damn. Wait, why the hell am I just noticing now? Eh, who cares. Enjoy the moment, Ren._

Makoto, still not looking in Ren’s direction, made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge just as Ren got an idea. He slowly got off of the couch, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Makoto, who was occupied with searching the fridge, was facing the opposite direction of Ren. He crept towards the kitchen.

The plan was for Ren to silently sit on one of the stools and then make his presence known to Makoto, scaring her, hopefully making her blush, and hopefully entertaining him. 

All of that went down the drain when Ren stepped on something thin and furry. He didn’t even have time to look down before his life flashed before his eyes.

“MREOW!” Morgana leaped up towards Ren’s face, batting at his head out of anger. 

“AGH! FUCK! I'M SORRY!”

Makoto screamed, dropping the container that she was pulling out of the fridge. She was definitely scared, but Ren felt no satisfaction from that part of his plan succeeding.

“SHIT! SORRY MA- FUCKING STOP, MORGANA!” Ren yelled as Morgana got a good scratch in on Ren’s cheek. At this point, Ren was flailing around the area between the couch and the kitchen, trying his best not to run into anything.

Makoto kept screaming, Morgana kept clawing, Ren kept swearing. It was becoming cyclical until Ren finally jerked his head enough that Morgana fell from his head, the cat still landing on his feet. Morgana gave a look of entitled anger to Ren before sauntering off into the kitchen. 

Ren, wiping some blood from his cheek, saw Makoto crouch down before rising back up with Morgana in her arms.

“There there… it’s okay, Morgana. He didn’t mean it. It was just an accident…” she said softly as she rocked Morgana as if the cat was a baby.

Ren nervously chuckled, causing Makoto to shoot him a glare. All amusement drained from Ren’s face.

“Was it not an accident? Is that why you're laughing?” Makoto sternly asked.

“Er, no… it’s just a habit. Sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry to me,” Makoto said, glancing down to Morgana in her arms. "For **that** , at least."

“Bruh, he’s a cat.”

Morgana angrily meowed.

“Now you have three apologies to make,” Makoto insisted.

“Fine… Morgana, I am sorry that I stepped on your tail. And I’m sorry for calling you a cat. You’re most definitely not a cat and bare no resemblance to any feline.” Sometimes the most sarcastic responses are the ones that have no sarcasm in tone. Ren embraced that. 

Morgan didn’t angrily meow, instead letting out an appeased meow. 

_Success, I guess?_

“And the third?” Makoto reminded.

“Hm? What would I apolo-” Ren noticed Makoto’s angry stare. “Oh, y-yeah. Makoto, I’m sorry for scaring you. My bad.”

“It’s alright, but don’t do it again. Poor Morgana…” she said as she pet the cat, who looked quite content sitting in Makoto’s arms.

“So…” Ren awkwardly began, “breakfast?”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Makoto became noticeably less angry and Ren was interested in knowing why. “I thought I could make breakfast.”

_But like… why? ...Ohhh, it doesn’t matter and I should just agree? That’s becoming a common thing. Eh. Whatever. Maybe she’s a good cook._

“Go ahead. Can’t promise that I have any of the stuff you need, though. I haven’t made any food of my own since I got here,” Ren said as he took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Makoto picked up what she had dropped during the incident, revealing a carton of eggs that Ren didn’t even know he had.

_There’s not much else in there, and I’m sure most of it's old. I’ve been eating food that I purchased the day of, so the fridge is just filled with Junpei’s stuff. I should clean it out._

“Just warning you, those have probably been in there since before I got to Tokyo,” Ren said.

Makoto wasn’t happy about that. She threw the carton of eggs in the trash with a sigh. Her dejected facial expression worried Ren to the point where he considered leaving the apartment to help her.

“Woah, hey, it’s not that big of a deal. I can go grab some eggs from the convenience store if you want?”

“No… it’s fine. It’ll be lunchtime by the time I’d finish making them now.”

“Well… there’s a breakfast place down the street. I can call in an order for pickup and bring it back. How’s that sound?”

Makoto smiled at Ren. He was glad to know that not being able to make the food didn’t bring down Makoto’s mood too much, but he still wanted to give her the opportunity if it was going to be her last time doing so.

Ren quickly found the number of the breakfast place from the maps application on his phone. He called in and placed an order for two “Breakfast Specials” as the menu described them. They consisted of rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. There were no eggs in the dish, but it was the cheapest item on an incredibly expensive menu. Makoto didn’t mind when Ren told her. A few minutes after ordering, Ren left the apartment. 

Roughly twenty minutes later, he was back. The place had had the food ready for pickup as soon as he got there, allowing him to get back to the apartment in a short amount of time. He and Makoto readily unpacked the take-out bag that Ren had, both of them sitting on stools at the kitchen counter.

“So whaddya wanna do today?” Ren asked before starting on his meal.

Makoto was still organizing herself while she answered. She carefully placed paper towels under her plate to make sure she didn’t dirty Ren’s counters. He would’ve told her that she didn’t need to do that if he didn’t think it was cute.

“Um, I-I don’t want to interrupt any plans of yours…” Makoto awkwardly said.

“Shit. You just did.”

“W-what?” Makoto nervously looked over at Ren, stopping her breakfast preparation.

Ren took a bite of his food.

“My plans for the day were to do whatever you wanted to do. By not giving me an answer, you have technically interrupted my plans.”

“O-oh…” Makoto didn’t continue into what she wished to do, as Ren expected her to do. 

Ren grew a little frustrated, but contained himself and stayed calm.

“Makoto, how about we have a Makoto Movie Marathon today? We just watch your favorite movies.”

Makoto perked up at the idea as if she hadn’t thought of it.

“I’d like that. A lot. Erm, thanks, uh, R-ren.” Makoto’s awkwardness at saying his name didn’t go unnoticed to Ren, but he disregarded it and continued eating his breakfast.

* * *

Makoto sat on the couch next to Ren, her movie of choice playing on the TV. Ren had told her had access to **every** movie, but wouldn’t enlighten her on how or why. She didn’t mind, as it let her watch a movie she normally couldn’t at her own apartment. Streaming services and exclusivity had taken that away from her. 

At Makoto’s request, the Makoto Movie Marathon had been changed to the Ren and Makoto Movie Marathon. She felt like she would be forcing him to watch her movies, some of which were admittedly low quality. Ren had agreed to the change of plans, so going forward they would alternate who would choose the movie.

While she was excited about the movie marathon, Makoto was not excited for Ren to watch her favorite movies with her. If she was embarrassed from telling him that her favorite movies were mostly yakuza and crime movies, it would be even worse watching them. 

The icing on the cake was that Makoto had blanked when the time came to select the first movie to watch. While **Trial of the Dragon** was her first choice, she had dismissed the movie as an option as she believed it was too early in the day for intense and violent action scenes with lots of gore. 

She resorted to suggesting the first movie that came to mind.

 **Buchi’s Express** was a children’s movie, but it was too wholesome, too comforting to not be appreciated by all ages. Makoto, an eighteen-year-old, still got a kick out of watching it. She was worried Ren would think her weird for choosing it, and he had been off-put by the suggestion at first, but he seemed genuinely engaged in the movie.

“How do y-you like it so far,” Makoto asked, staring at his face to analyze him for the real answer.

“It’s kinda awesome, to be honest. Buchimaru’s character development has been crazy. He went from being a naive panda to being this badass leader in just an hour,” he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 _I’m surprised he’s enjoying it and not faking it for me. Wait, why would he fake his enjoyment just for me? Does he care that much?_ Makoto thought, feeling her cheeks warm at the thought. She quickly grew embarrassed and refocused her attention on the movie, thankful that Ren was engrossed enough to not pay attention to her.

* * *

Ren’s first movie choice was definitely something. Makoto knew that they had similar taste in movies, so she had requested that Ren choose something that wasn’t yakuza or crime-related so she could experience something new.

_Challenge accepted._

While his choice was a bit of a joke, he did enjoy the film he chose. 

**First Reality VII: Departure Adults** was not a good movie. The dialogue didn’t flow very well, the voice actors phoned in their roles, and the story was convoluted to the point of being stupid, but the movie had two things going for it: it’s music and visuals. The fights looked fucking awesome and had some great orchestral music behind them. It was a good movie to turn one’s brain off to and just watch cool shit play out.

Ren didn’t think Makoto would enjoy the movie, but he chose it anyway. His choice was more meant to remind her that this was supposed to be **her** marathon and the choice of movie was up to her. Unfortunately, and fortunately, Makoto was on the edge of her seat the whole time. 

Ren could even swear he heard Makoto say, “Woah,” in amazement at one of the action scenes. She seemed to be enjoying the movie more than him. He didn’t mind, as that was definitely a good thing. 

* * *

Several movies later, it was time for dinner. Still relaxing on the couch, Ren turned to Makoto after their current movie had ended.

“You wanna cook something for dinner? I know that you wanted to make breakfast, and I was thinking dinner could make up for it.”

“Well… actually,” Makoto said, her face reddening, “I was hoping we could just keep watching movies. Can we order something to the apartment? I-if it’s not too expensive, I mean.”

_That’s really, really cool. It’s awesome that she’s enjoying the marathon this much. Good job, Ren. You’ve earned one day at the maid cafe- wait, where did that come from? I’ve never even been to a maid cafe… wait a minute, maybe that’s my problem. Shit. I should talk to Ryuji about this. After all of this is over, of course._

“Yeah, sure. Sushi?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to pay too-”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it. Now, which rolls do you want? I’m gonna make the call in a few.”

Makoto gave Ren her order and he made the call. Half an hour later, which was spent watching another movie of Ren’s choice, the delivery guy arrived. Ren thanked the man and brought the food back in, setting it on the coffee table. It was the same sushi place that Ren had ordered from for the GRAVY party, and the familiar logo on the bag gave him some nostalgia.

_Heh. Those were the days._

He then realized what he was thinking.

_That was a little over a month ago. You have no right to be nostalgic over any of that. And you were miserable post-party anyway. Not like it was a fun time or anything._

But he didn’t care because there was sushi to eat. Damn good sushi at that. Makoto seemed to agree too, not even doing her little paper towel routine before eating. The meal was that appetizing. The movie they were watching continued through all of this.

The movie Ren had chosen this time was one he actually considered good. Really good. It was his favorite movie growing up, and there was a special place in his heart for it. **Earth Harmony: Episode V - The Conflict Dials Back** was a masterpiece of film from Ren’s perspective. The only thing about it that he didn’t like was the title. It was too long and slightly misleading.

Makoto and Ren finished their food, both of them settling back into comfy positions on the couch. The movie continued on, reaching its climax. The main character, John Groundrunner, was face to face with the movie’s antagonist, President Fader. Groundrunner was the leader of a conflict mediation task force sent to Washington D.C. to quell President Fader’s imperialist goals. The peace negotiations spiraled out of control. Fader captured Groundrunner’s task force, leading to Groundrunner sneaking into the White House to rescue his friends.

In the climax, Groundrunner was cornered by Fader in the Oval Office, leading to a martial arts duel. Groundrunner lost the duel, his arm being dislocated in the process. Just as Fader was about to deal the killing blow, a revelation that Ren believed was genius was dropped onto the viewer and Groundrunner.

“Did Kenobi ever tell you what happened to your father?” Fader asked menacingly.

“He told me you killed him!” Groundrunner viciously replied, gripping his dislocated arm with his other.

“No, **I** am your father,” Fader revealed.

Makoto gasped.

“No! There’s no way!” she said in disbelief to the TV.

Ren just laughed.

“Believe it.”

“I can’t…”

The scene continued. The Oval Office exploded, revealing a hole in the wall when the dust settled and a knocked out President Fader. Groundrunner’s task force, who had apparently freed themselves, stood on the other side of the hole in the wall, beckoning him to escape. With one last look towards his father, Groundrunner left the White House.

The credits rolled after that.

“That was… incredible. I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“Wait till you watch the other ones,” Ren said encouragingly. 

“I definitely will. This was just so…” Makoto droned on, positive comment after positive comment. Ren tuned her out, but not without a good reason.

_She’s talking about the future. That’s fucking awesome. She’s happy. Seeing her like this… her smile… it’s the only expression I wanna see on her face. Makoto deserves to be this happy all the time, and I’m gonna do everything I can to provide that, even if it’s just so I can see that smile. But damn, who wouldn’t?_

Makoto kept praising the film, Ren kept blissfully staring at her, and the credits kept rolling, to the point where autoplay triggered and another movie started playing. Neither of them realized the new movie was playing until the opening theme caught Makoto’s attention, ending her review of **Earth Harmony**. 

Makoto looked at the TV just as the title of the movie was revealed.

“ **Catherine**? Have you seen this?” she asked.

“Hm?” Ren looked over at the TV, realizing that autoplay had triggered. “Nah, never even heard of it. You?”

“No, neither have I.”

“All good. I can just turn it off,” Ren said, grabbing for the remote on the coffee table.

“Wait, this looks interesting…” Makoto trailed off, settling into the couch and focusing on the screen.

Ren did the same. On-screen was a scene of conflict, though not nearly as interesting as anything from **Earth** **Harmony**. A man named Vincent and Katherine were arguing about the future of their relationship. Ren, immediately bored of the premise, looked over at Makoto. 

“You really wanna-”

“Shush!”

_I guess she’s enjoying it. Fuck, am I really gonna watch this to keep her happy? Of course I am._

The movie, if not good, was definitely different. Over its two-hour runtime, Vincent ran into sleep demons, succubi, drinking buddies, arcade games, and a charming bar owner that reminded Ren of Sojiro a little too much. In the film’s final moments, Vincent and Katherine solved their relationship disputes and stood at the altar, ready for their future together.

Ren looked over at Makoto, not interested enough in the scene to keep his eyes on the screen. Her eyes were locked on the TV, a big smile on her face like she was some sort of excited kid.

_Didn’t know she was into romance movies. Actually, I dunno if this is even a romance movie. Putting it into one genre seems a little offensive towards its originality. But whatever, who cares about that shit? What I care about is Makoto’s smile. Damn, that smile. I could watch her smile all night. Shit, if I throw on a few romance movies maybe I can. Not a bad idea…_

That was when Ren’s phone rang. Makoto angrily looked over.

“Ren! Silence your phone during movies!” she fiercely demanded.

“My bad. Lemme take the call. Don’t pause it for me,” he said before standing up and walking away from the couch.

He went into his own room, shutting the door behind him so he wouldn’t interrupt Makoto’s viewing experience any more than he already had. He accepted the call and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Ren,” Haru said. “I am calling to tell you that I have assigned four more guards to the area surrounding the apartment building.”

“Oh, well, uh thanks,” Ren awkwardly said.

_For interrupting my moment._

“You sound upset. Did I interrupt something?”

_Yeah, but I don’t want her to feel bad._

“N-no, not really.” Ren mentally cursed at himself for being a shitty actor when interacting with people he cared about.

_I guess it’s harder to lie to people who don’t deserve to be lied to. Duh._

“Ren, I can tell that I did. What were you doing?” The authority of the Okumura name came through in Haru’s voice.

“Makoto and I did that movie marathon thing. We just finished one.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! How’s it been?”

“Pretty good. She seems like she’s having fun, so that’s what matters most, I guess.”

Haru didn’t speak for a few seconds. Ren would’ve become worried, but her voice returned soon, albeit lower and in a more gossiping tone.

“Did you try ‘the move?’”

“Hm? What’s that?”

“You know… where you yawn and put your hand over-”

“Ohhhh… yeah, no. Definitely not. Not the time and place for it.”

“So you’re saying you would do it if it **was** the time and place?” Haru excitedly asked.

“Well, uh-”

“Good to know! Goodbye, Ren!” Haru said cheerfully before she hung up on Ren.

Ren put his phone in his pocket.

_Way to go, Ren. Smoothest man alive when it matters least._

He left his bedroom, returning to the living area and the couch. The credits of **Catherine** were rolling on screen, so Makoto was fine with conversing.

“Who was that?”

“Just Haru. She told me that a few more guards are outside now.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

“Yep,” Ren awkwardly said.

Silence settled. Ren nervously glanced around the room. When his eyes landed on Makoto, he realized she was doing the same, only adding to the awkwardness.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed,” Makoto said before standing up from the couch.

“You sure? Don’t have one more in you?”

“Even if I’m not going to school I have to maintain a decent sleep schedule, you know,” she said before walking up to Ren. 

They both stood in front of the couch, just a few feet away from each other. Makoto was trying to look Ren in the eye, but his anxiety for whatever she was doing wouldn’t let him look at her. He kept glancing around the room. If Ren wasn’t so uncomfortable in the awkwardness he would’ve realized that Makoto was just as nervous as him.

“Ren.” Makoto’s voice made him focus on her eyes. Those beautiful red eyes. “Thank y-you. Today was a lot of fun.”

Ren’s nerves didn’t get a chance to calm as Makoto hugged him. 

_Woah. Hug good._

He didn’t know what to do, or what to think. He stiffly hugged her back like he was someone who had never given a hug before. But he didn’t care.

_She smells nice. And her shoulder is comfy. Ren, don’t you dare fuck this up. If you fuck this up, you’re taking yourself for going to juvenile hall. I don’t care if you don’t wanna go, you’d have fucked up hugging Makoto. Just hug her back like- shut the fuck up. Don’t think about it too much. You'll ruin it._

Ren tried to do that, but he just ended up getting lost in the moment, closing his eyes and appreciating Makoto’s hug.

“R-ren? Are you alright?” Makoto shakily asked.

“I’m perfect.”

“I’m gonna pull away now.”

_I fucked up._

“Okay,” Ren dejectedly replied.

Makoto ended the awkwardly prolonged hug and walked towards Ren’s bedroom door.

“Goodnight, Ren. Sorry if that was a bit w-weird,” she quietly said before going into the room and closing it behind her.

Ren just stood in front of the couch like an idiot, a smile on his face. 

_I’ve done it. I’ve achieved eternal bliss. Fuck drugs, fuck money, fuck success, I just got hugged by Makoto Niijima._

He actually stood there for a few more minutes before realizing that Makoto could come back out at any time and see how stupid he was being. Ashamed, he quickly lied down on the couch and tried to go to sleep.

But that hug. It kept him awake, smiling at himself.

* * *

Makoto didn’t know why she hugged him. In the moment, she had been so thankful that Ren had taken the day to just watch movies with her. And the movies they watched were enjoyable, so that was an added bonus. 

But the real joy of the day was just spending time with Ren. They didn’t talk about Kaneshiro, they didn’t talk about Yoshiro, they didn’t talk about anything negative. They just pretend that everything was perfect. 

In that singular moment where Makoto hugged Ren, there was no pretending. It really was perfect. Moments throughout the day had come close. There were a few times that Makoto looked at Ren while he was focused on the movies and had felt her face warming for no apparent reason. Just looking at him felt soothing.

But none of it compared to the hug. The first few seconds, at least. Makoto hadn’t done any hugging for what felt like years. She didn’t know what to do with her arms or if it was too much to hold Ren closer to her. Makoto even thought that she ruined the moment by letting the hug go on for too long.

For a second, laying there in Ren’s bed, Makoto thought that Ren wouldn’t like her because of the hug.

But she was too happy to entertain the thought for more than that one second. 

Makoto wanted to fall asleep. As she truthfully told Ren, she really did want to adhere to her normal sleep schedule.

But that hug. It kept her awake, smiling at herself.

* * *

**Monday, 6/13 - 1 Day Until Deadline**

Ren had rushed out of the apartment that morning, not wanting to deal with whatever baggage came with the morning after the reality-altering event that was a hug. Almost as soon as he stepped out of the apartment, everything caught up to him.

It was the last day. One more day until Kaneshiro acted. The day could be Makoto’s last and Ren had rushed out the door.

He would’ve chastised himself if he had any time to do so. Ren had quizzes in most of his classes, and that didn’t leave a lot of room for self-reflection. 

With those quizzes and the school day as a whole, he was ready for that self-reflection when he got back to the apartment.

But that was where things went wrong.

As soon as he stepped out of Classroom 2-D, Yoshiro grinned at him from across the hallway, leaning against the lockers.

“You guys celebrating the bitch’s last day?” he asked.

“Fuck off.”

Ren tried to walk away from Yoshiro, attempting the same route that he had on Friday. Yoshiro just stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Getting past Yoshiro was no small task. The volleyball player had the height advantage and was an established athlete. Ren wasn’t completely out of shape, but he didn’t go to the gym enough to be considered muscular. His average build wasn’t enough to just push Yoshiro out of the way.

“Don’t you wanna hear what I have to say?” Yoshiro pushed Ren backward as he said it.

“No. Fuck off.”

Ren tried to walk past again only to receive another push backward. Learning that it was pointless to try, he held his ground. The students trying to walk past the altercation was a little annoyed but didn’t complain. Ren was still Shujin’s problem child by reputation.

“Okay, okay, but you gotta answer one question for me,” Yoshiro said. Ren opened his mouth to curse at Yoshiro again but was cut off. “Do you think **she** likes getting her hair pulled?”

_Don’t fucking do it. Don’t even think about it._

Ren, taking a deep breath, turned, and walked in the other direction. Yoshiro quickly stopped him again. Students were taking notice that something more than just a verbal altercation was taking place and began to gather.

“Rumor’s out that she likes it rough. Just raw lust, ya know? I mean, she’s interested in you, the school delinquent that nobody could ever love,” Yoshiro teased.

Ren was thankful the crowd didn’t know who Yoshiro was referring to. He didn’t care much about the latter half of Yoshiro’s comment. Forgetting his prior lesson, he tried to push past Yoshiro. A much harder shove this time put him back in his place.

“You know, I think by the time I’m done with her she’ll be screaming my name!” Yoshiro declared loudly.

A few murmurs went through the crowd, Ren disregarding all of them. Among the crowd was Ann, trying to play the part of peacekeeper but Ren was blocking her and everything else out. If Ren was paying attention, he would’ve heard Ryuji yelling for people to get out of the way. But he wasn't listening. There was one thing, one person he was focused on. Keeping calm seemed like a distant memory.

“Yoshiro!” the volleyball player mocked with a moan.

Makoto’s beaming smile while watching movies flashed through Ren’s head.

“Fuck, Yoshiro!” Yoshiro continued.

Makoto’s eyes flashed into Ren’s head.

“Please!”

The hug flashed into Ren’s mind.

Yoshiro stepped close to Ren, as close as Makoto had been for that hug.

“I’m gonna make her my fucking whore. It’s what Kamoshida would've wanted.”

Her smile. Her eyes. The hug.

Ren snapped. 

Seeing as he was small, he had the speed advantage. Given the short distance between the two, Yoshiro could do little to stop Ren. He jabbed a fist right into Yoshiro’s nose. The goal was to break Yoshiro’s nose and force the bone into his brain, killing him, but Ren doubted that that was even possible and settled for breaking the boy's nose.

He didn’t get it on the first try. Yoshiro stumbled backward, clutching his nose with blood dripping down his hand.

The crowd was yelling. Other members of GRAVY were trying to get through the crowd to Ren, but the students were too riled up, too interested in the drama to give up their front row seats. 

_“It’s what Kamoshida would’ve wanted.”_

Ren punched Yoshiro in the nose again. Yoshiro was hunched over from the first punch, so the angle of Ren’s second jab was enough for a crunching sound to be heard from Yoshiro, more blood pouring out of his nose. Some from the punch splattered onto the floor.

“Heh. Eh goh to yhou, dint eh?” Yoshiro nasally said, looking up at Ren. 

He was smiling like he had succeeded, like he had won. Ren wouldn’t allow that. The fucker was going to pay no matter how wide his grin was. _“It’s what Kamoshida would’ve wanted.”_

Another punch, this one just Ren slamming his fist into the exposed side of Yoshiro’s head. The volleyball player dropped to a knee, now using both his hands to contain the blood from his nose. 

Ren heard Yoshiro chuckling and decided he didn’t even want to hear the teenager breathe.

Ren looked at the lockers on the wall, now only a few feet from Yoshiro. Some blood was splattered onto them, but more couldn’t hurt, right? Well, it didn’t matter to Ren.

_“It’s what Kamoshida would’ve wanted.”_

Ren grabbed Yoshiro’s by putting his left hand under the volleyball player’s chin and his right hand behind the head.

“Woah, woah, dohn yhou wanna heah how eh dih et?” Yoshiro said, now realizing there was a real threat to his safety as he stared at the metal lockers.

Ren didn’t say anything because he didn’t care. There was only one thing on his mind: slamming Yoshiro’s head into the lockers.

_“I’m gonna make her my fucking whore.”_

He pulled Yoshiro’s head back, ready to accomplish what he longed to do. He was so focused on his goal that he forgot there was a crowd. He forgot he was at school. He forgot he was on probation.

But he didn’t forget one thing.

“Ren!” Makoto yelled.

Ren let go of Yoshiro’s head as he came back to himself. The rage he had felt cleared like water down the drain. The crowd, the yells, everything came rushing back. Yoshiro was next to him on all fours, a small puddle of blood forming on the floor under him.

But where was Makoto? Ren could’ve sworn that he heard her. No, he **knew** that he heard her. And how was she able to get Ren’s attention if she was nowhere to be seen?

Ren’s questions went unanswered, but the crowd began to disperse on one side. Ren got his hopes up, believing Makoto to be the one coming through the crowd. 

But it wasn’t Makoto. It was Maruki.

“Amamiya-kun, what-”

“Yeah. I know,” Ren said in defeat.

It was over. He would be expelled from Shujin, forced into juvenile hall. His life was over. Not only his but depending on how long he had, Makoto’s too. If he was sent away before the next day, Makoto might not make it.

“Everyone, please, get out of here. There’s nothing to see,” Maruki commanded.

 _Maruki’s a smart guy, but that’s the dumbest thing anyone’s ever said. There’s a_ **_lot_** _to see here. No one's gonna leave. They wanna see the transfer student get expelled._

The crowd dispersed anyway. Students walked down the halls, Ren could hear them having normal conversations as if the fight never happened. The students who didn’t leave were familiar. Ann and Ryuji rushed over to Ren.

“Jesus, dude, the fuck are you thinkin'?!” Ryuji yelled.

“I…” Ren was in disbelief at himself. He looked down at Yoshiro, pitifully holding himself above a pool of blood.

_The fuck was I thinking? I was gonna fucking kill him. But… I understand why I did. Those things he said… I lost control._

Even looking down at the beaten Yoshiro, he still felt the urge to hurt the guy. He was able to keep himself in check, as Yoshiro wasn’t able to do much talking. While he was in control, he still hated every atom of Yoshiro Takata.

“Ren,” Maruki said, surprising Ren by using his first name. “I’ll have to report this to Kobayakawa. A student was harmed.”

_He was more than harmed and he fucking deserved it._

“Go ahead. I was justified.”

Maruki sighed. 

“So be it. Don't think I've forgotten our conversations.” Maruki crouched down to Yoshiro’s level. “Takata-kun, can you stand?”

Shakily, Yoshiro stood up, glaring at Ren. Blood was covering his nose, mouth, chin, and cheeks. 

“Good. Please follow me and I’ll help you out,” Maruki said before walking in the direction of the practice building.

Before Yoshiro turned to follow Maruki, he gave Ren one last look.

“I win.”

Yoshiro followed Maruki away.

Ann and Ryuji closed in on Ren.

“You know what’s gonna happen, right?” Ann asked.

“Yeah. I don’t care. He deserved it. The things he was saying about her…”

“Hey, man, we understand. But you gotta remember your situation. That may be the end of all this,” Ryuji said, gesturing towards the halls of Shujin as if Ren was fond of them. “Ren, I know you overreact to things, but you wouldn’t have done **this** if you really didn’t have to. Please, just tell me: did he deserve it?”

Makoto’s smile. Makoto’s eyes. The hug.

“More than you know,” Ren said, trying to walk away. When Ann and Ryuji tried to follow he stopped. “Guys, I appreciate whatever you wanna say, but… just leave me alone. I don’t wanna talk about it. Stick to the plan, and stay away from my apartment. I’ll call if I need anything.”

Ren kept walking. This time, Ryuji and Ann didn’t follow.

* * *

Ren didn’t go back to the apartment after school. He opted to just go to work at Leblanc for a longer shift. During that shift, he said barely any words to Sojiro and kept the banter to a minimum. At least Sojiro didn’t ask why Ren was washing blood off his knuckles. 

When Sojiro forced Ren to leave early due to there not being any more work to do, Ren didn’t put up a fight. He took some leftover curry with him for dinner that night and began to go back to his apartment.

When he opened the door, Makoto was sitting on the couch watching TV. When she turned her head to look at Ren she had the same smile on her face that she had the night before. Ren didn’t smile back. He just walked over to the kitchen counter and set down the curry container. Not saying any words to Makoto, or even looking at her, he went straight to the bathroom.

Ren took a shower. He hoped it would calm him down, make him less uptight about everything and not worry Makoto. Maybe it did calm him down, but he would only truly find out when he spoke to Makoto. He quickly dressed in more comfortable attire before leaving the bathroom.

Makoto was waiting for him.

“Ren,” she said sternly. She was standing next to the couch, so the message was clear enough.

Ren timidly sat down. Makoto wasn’t giving him an NDS, but her forceful inquisitiveness was a bit intimidating. She sat down next to him, her stern expression softening and becoming kind.

“Ryuji told me what happened.”

“Oh…”

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Makoto said kindly. “Ryuji’s says that Takata deserved it. Is this true?”

Makoto’s calm tone, her lack of anger, was extremely comforting to Ren. The last time he had done something against the norm on this level everyone had been angry and stern with him. This time, it was just Makoto and she only wanted to talk.

“Yes.”

“I believe you. Violence isn’t the answer, but I know you, Ren. You don’t have to tell me what he did, you don’t-”

Not hesitating to think about the effect his reply would have on Makoto, Ren spoke.

“He talked about you.”

“W-what?”

“He said things about you. And I lost it. Just as everything was about to… you know… I heard something. I-it… was you. I heard your voice.”

“Ren are you, um, feeling alright?” Makoto asked, concern and nervousness washing over her face.

“Yes. I swear that I heard you. This isn’t me fucking around, I heard your voice. I’m sure of it,” Ren said forcefully as if the tone would make Makoto believe him more. “Were you at Shujin today?”

“No, I… I’ve been here all day.” Makoto looked troubled by what Ren said.

“I… huh. Fuck, maybe I’m not alright.”

“No. I can tell that you're not lying.”

Ren didn’t know what to say to that. He kept his mouth shut and didn’t look Makoto in the eye. From how much he was looking at the ceiling one would think that it was the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.

“Um, Ren?” Makoto got Ren’s attention. He turned his head to look at her. “What did he say?”

“Things I will never repeat and never let happen. Don’t worry about it, Makoto. It’s okay.”

“I…” Makoto didn’t agree, but Ren didn’t push her further.

Makoto got off the couch and went to the kitchen to eat her curry.

“W-would you like some?” she called over to Ren.

“Not hungry.”

As Makoto microwaved the curry, Ren took the TV remote and changed the channel to the news. He half expected to see his face and the announcement of a police manhunt but there was nothing of the sort.

“Hajime Sugimura’s campaign for prime minister has ramped up in the past several weeks. Several rallies have been held, with Sugimura himself attending and giving speeches,” the newswoman said. “With Sugimura’s qualifications, more and more voters seem to be turning to him in mock election polls. Whether he’ll maintain this rate of growth through the rest of the year remains to be seen, but I wouldn’t be surprised to be referring to Sugimura as prime minister when the election concludes.”

The newswoman moved on to something else, but Ren was still caught up in what she had previously reported.

_Sugimura, huh? And Haru’s marrying Nobuo Sugimura? Haru’s dad must really want the political clout that comes from a Sugimura marriage._

“Ren, would you like to do a mini-marathon tonight?” Makoto called over from the kitchen, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Why?”

“Well… I thought that…”

_She wants to keep our spirits up, huh? Shit, did I hurt her feelings by asking? Time to make a save._

“I asked why as in ‘why would you even ask?’ Of course, we can do a marathon.”

“O-oh,” Makoto said with surprise.

Ren looked over the couch to the kitchen. He could see Makoto, getting the curry out of the microwave with a smile on her face.

_It’s that smile._

He forgot about everything that had happened that day.

* * *

The movie was drawing to a close. It was getting late, and Ren knew that they would have to conclude the mini-marathon soon. That was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Ren and Makoto had watched **Trial of the Dragon**. Technically, they watched it twice, albeit one was the original and one was the remake. The remake wasn’t nearly as good, but the tomboy actress in the lead role with the short hair was giving a killer performance. Ren would’ve taken the time to learn the actress's name if he wasn’t focused on other things.

He spent more time looking at Makoto than at the movie. She was captivated enough to not notice Ren’s staring. Ren was similarly captivated. As the movie drew to a close, Ren noticed something horrifying: the smile on Makoto’s face was thinning. It confirmed what they both knew: that this would be the last thing they did before Kaneshiro’s deadline came.

Ren scooted closer to Makoto, she took notice and gave an alarmed look, but it certainly wasn’t an upset look. It was more of her being nervous and shy. Ren was nervous too, but he knew he had to stay calm for Makoto’s sake. 

“It’s gonna be alright. You know that, right?”

Makoto audibly gulped before nervously nodding.

“Y-yeah. The plan will w-w…” Makoto trailed off.

Ren scooted closer. 

“Can I do something?”

Makoto quickly nodded, giving Ren the go-ahead. He stretched his arm back and put it over her shoulder.

_HOLY SHIT I’M REALLY GOING FOR IT. I’M DOING IT. I WON!_

“Oh, o-okay,” Makoto nervously said, shifting her weight to comfortably adjust to the new position. 

“Makoto, no one will take you. No one will get into this apartment, no one will get past me. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“You’re gonna be alright. You’re already alright.”

The film reached its closing moments. Ren felt Makto rest her head against his shoulder.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…_

“Thanks, Ren. I mean it.”

“Hey, I’m just telling you the facts. No need to thank me,” Ren said with a chuckle.

Ren felt and heard Makoto giggle.

“I’m being serious. Thanks for everything. Talking to me back in April, taking me to Leblanc for my birthday, inviting me to GRAVY, the party, for letting me stay in apartment… everything,” Makoto said. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

_You’d be living a normal life and not having to worry about Kaneshiro, but I’m not gonna say that. Total mood killer._

Ren didn’t reply. A few minutes later, the film ended with a fade to black and the credits began. Ren reached out to grab the remote to his left, turning the TV off. 

“Makoto, I think it’s time for bed,” Ren said softly.

Makoto didn’t reply.

“Makoto. Hello?”

No reply.

_Wait… holy shit she’s asleep! I fucking did it. I’m a god. I’d like to thank the academy, I wanna thank Ryuji Effin’ Sakamoto, the other members of GRAVY- Ren, shut the fuck up. Your thoughts are loud enough to wake her. Just shut up and enjoy the moment._

Ren closed his eyes and did that. Makoto’s warmth on his shoulder was the same as humans discovering fire for the first time. It was a totally new experience and Ren didn’t want the feeling to stop. He prayed to every god that he didn’t even believe in that Makoto didn’t wake up anytime soon.

He did so much praying that it became the equivalent of counting sheep.

Ren fell asleep, Makoto’s head resting on his shoulder.

Both were unprepared for what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Tuesday, 6/14 - 0 Days Until Deadline**

The phone rang Ren into consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes to the apartment around him, and most importantly Makoto on his shoulder. He craned his head to the side to look at her face. 

She looked so calm, so peaceful, so happy. There was a slight smile on her face. Ren hoped she was having good dreams. While thinking of Makoto, he realized that it was Tuesday.

He looked around his apartment. Nothing was out of place, Makoto was untouched, and he was still alive.

_I guess the plan did work. Huh. That was easy._

The phone rang again. Not wanting Makoto to wake up, Ren quickly pulled it out of his pocket without enough movement to stir Makoto. He accepted the call and held the phone to his ear.

“DUDE!” Ryuji yelled into Ren’s ear. “Get the ‘EFF down here!”

Ren cringed from how loud Ryuji was.

_It’s too damn early for this shit._

“Wha… why?” Ren said in a hushed voice.

“Dude, just trust me. Get down here. I’m in the lobby of your building. Wait 'til you see this shit,” Ryuji said before hanging up.

Ren cautiously looked around his apartment again. Nothing was wrong, so what could Ryuji be this passionate about? More importantly, did Ren really wanna leave his apartment? Did he really wanna leave Makoto? 

_Abso-fucking-lutely not. This is heaven._

Ren let out a satisfied sigh, and that stirred Makoto.

“Mm…” she grumbled as she sat up. She looked around the room before her eyes met Ren’s and widened. “Oh my god. Did… did I sleep on your shoulder?”

“Yep,” Ren said proudly.

“I’m so, so sorry… I don’t-”

“Don’t worry about it. I slept well too, you know.”

“How’d you know that I slept well?”

“I didn’t. But it’s good to know,” Ren said with a chuckle.

Makoto's face went crimson, but Ren was distracted from the sight. His phone buzzed with a message.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-WHERE ARE YOU?!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!!

_Jeez, is it really that important?_

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Okay, give me a few. 

It was early enough in the morning that Ren didn't have to get ready for school, if he was even going to go that day. As he got up off of the couch, he felt Makoto staring into him while his back was turned to her. He turned around to her.

“W-where are you going?” she nervously asked.

“Ryuji’s hyping something up. From how excited he is, either Risette is doing a meet-n-greet or something really damn good has happened. I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that it’s not the former, so I’m gonna check it out. Is that okay?”

“Y-yes, I’ll be f-fine,” Makoto shakily forced out.

“Makoto, I won’t go out if you don’t want me to.”

“No… go ahead. Besides I need time to process… um… everything.”

_Understandable. Don’t know if I’m looking forward to the conversation with her about her falling asleep on my shoulder. Who knows. Maybe she’ll ask me to marry her. That’d be cool._

“Okay. Just call me if you need anything,” Ren said before he walked to the door. He didn’t care if he was still in his sweatpants and baggy shirt when he went. Before he left, he turned back to Makoto. “Do not open the door for anyone. I have the key, so if it begins to unlock it’s me. Otherwise, do **not** open the door.”

Makoto nodded, and that was Ren’s cue to leave. He closed the door and began to walk down the apartment building hall. As he got into the elevator he began to consider what had Ryuji so excited.

_Let’s see… a Risette event is pretty unlikely. What else is Ryuji interested in? Video games? If there was something this exciting I’d have heard about it before today, so that’s out of the question. Agh, these are just stupid ideas. Ryuji wouldn't have demanded that I leave the apartment unless it’s relating to everything that’s going on. Wait… what if Kaneshiro got to him and- oh fuck did I just walk into a trap?!_

Just as Ren thought that, the elevator doors opened. Ryuji was pacing back and forth on the other side. He stopped when he noticed Ren.

“You’re here. C’mon. No time to waste,” Ryuji said before turning and walking in the direction of the exit. His immediate pace was so brisk that Ren had to jog a little to catch up.

_At least Kaneshiro isn't with Ryuji. I was scared for a second._

“Hold up, what is all this about?” Ren said, struggling to match Ryuji’s pace.

“Just… you’ll see, man.”

Figuring it was pointless to ask, Ren just followed Ryuji. They left the apartment building and walked through Shibuya in the direction of Central Street. When they reached the street connecting to Central Street, Ren saw a giant crowd on Central Street.

“The fuck?”

“Don’t question it. C’mon,” Ryuji said, his pace quickening even more.

As Ren and Ryuji turned onto Central Street, he was met with a sea of people and a sea of black covering the street. The street looked like it was New Year’s Day.

“Okay, now you gotta answer my questions,” Ren said.

“Just look down, dude.”

Ren listened. When he looked down, he realized what the sea of black that was covering the street was. There were thousands of small black cards with a logo on them. In the center of the black cards was a red balancing scale. Ren picked up the card. 

“What…”

He flipped the card over. On the backside, there was a message. Ren read it aloud.

“Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money-devouring sinner of gluttony. You indulge in taking advantage of others, your abhorrent practices staining our society even more than it already is. But your corruption doesn't end with yourself. You’ve extended your corruption to the police force, as they’ve turned a blind eye to your misdeeds in exchange for wealth. I have decided that you will turn yourself in to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Once you are theirs, you will breathe your last breath. Your men cannot save you, your whores cannot save you, your **incompetent** friends at the precinct will not save you. You are already dead,” Ren delivered to Ryuji, whose grin was widening. “Sincerely, the Prince of Japan, A.K.”

Ren looked into the crowd. He didn’t believe the card, but enough people did to fill Central Street. Certainly, the card held some weight. He again looked at the front side of the card. The red scale burned itself into Ren’s brain. 

_A scale, huh? A perverted sense of showmanship and justice led to this. Did this guy, A.K, have to do all the cards? Seems a bit unnecessary. Even if Kaneshiro is the corrupt one, this guy's obviously just attention-hungry._

“So? Whaddya think?!” Ryuji excitedly asked.

“Ryuji, this is total bullshit. Whatever this is, there’s no way it’s true.”

In only a few hours, Ren would be proven very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had about 1000 words of notes for this, but most of it was just pointless venting. I've trimmed the original stuff down to the interesting (imo) parts .
> 
> I had a few ideas for how this last chapter would go. One of them was Ren contacting Ayumi, getting things stirring between them again. He would make plans to go to dinner at the Takata house where he would attack Yoshiro. Before he would leave the apartment to go to the Takata's, Makoto would beg him to stay with her, which he would end up doing. I cut the idea because it depends on Ayumi being the horniest person alive. Another early idea was for Kaneshiro to end up dead in an alley with a henchmen dead beside him. Kaneshiro would have a bullet in his head and the henchmen would've died from a "heart attack." This was cut for being too uninteresting on the surface.
> 
> I don't want people to be confused on this, as it serves no storytelling purpose: Ren's attack on Yoshiro was completely of his own volition.
> 
> It felt really, really weird writing the Ren/Makoto stuff here. It was “Oh, damn. This is a ShuMako fic. It’s been a minute, huh?”
> 
> This chapter had the weirdest writing process of them all. I was doing about 500 words a day until Wednesday when I did 2000. Then, on New Year's Eve/New Year's morning, I did 8000. Inspiration is crazy like that.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I'm gonna be taking a break for a few weeks. I'd like to disconnect myself from the weekly posting process, as I believe that it could be unhealthy for me if I kept approaching it in the way I have. My break doesn't have a set end date. Instead, I have a checklist of things to do before I can post again. First, I'm gonna read the whole fic and make changes, improvements, and alterations wherever I believe necessary. Some of the earlier chapters are pretty rough in my eyes, so they'll be getting the most attention. The changes won't be significant enough to justify rereading the chapters, the changes are just to make the fic the best version of itself. Second, I'd like to have 1.5 chapters ready to post before I return. Why 1.5? The .5 represents an interlude chapter. I'm not sure how long it will be, but it will cover nothing past the point reached in the ongoing story. Before I return to posting, I'll update the fic summary to say which Wednesday I'll be posting on.
> 
> I want to put the remainder of the fic into perspective, as it is very possible to finish it before 2022. 29 is the conclusion to Act I: Pigs. Act II will cover the rest of June through the Hawaii trip, and Act III will be September through January and the end. Act II will be lighthearted and Act III will be [REDACTED]. I'm not sure how the next two acts will compare to Act I in terms of word count, but I don't think they'll be as long.
> 
> I guess that's everything. Thank you guys for following this fic. I'm really looking forward to continuing it and hopefully finishing it by the end of the year.
> 
> See you guys in a few weeks.
> 
> Next on TKOSA: Will Kaneshiro get to celebrate his birthday? Will Ren and Makoto continue whatever their relationship is? How many times will Ryuji say fuck before the end of the summer? Will GRAVY get any new members? Will Yusuke eat more mushrooms at the park? Will Ren be expelled from Shujin Academy? Will Yoshiro get away with whatever he exactly did? Will we ever find out how wavy Yusuke really is? And just who exactly is A.K? Akira Kurusu? Who knows. Find out in Act II!


	30. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You got to be crazy, you gotta have a real need  
>  You gotta sleep on your toes and when you're on the street  
> You got to be able to pick out the easy meat with your eyes closed  
> And then moving in silently, down wind and out of sight  
> You got to strike when the moment is right without thinking  
> And after a while, you can work on points for style  
> Like the club tie, and the firm handshake  
> A certain look in the eye and an easy smile  
> You have to be trusted by the people that you lie to  
> So that when they turn their backs on you  
> You'll get the chance to put the knife in_

**Tuesday, 6/14**

After Ren left, Makoto just sat on the couch, staring into the powered-down TV in front of her. There was too much for Makoto to think about to do anything else. Ren, Kaneshiro, more Ren, what Ren had done at school on Monday, even more Ren, and what was going to happen to her. While her thoughts gravitated towards some topics more than others, all of them blurred together to create a feeling of uncertainty that was foreign to Makoto’s recent life.

For the past two weeks, Makoto’s life had been rushing towards one outcome that would either happen or not. She would either be taken by Kaneshiro or not. One of those possibilities held much more weight than the other, so Makoto focused on that one, leading her to feel somewhat certain of Kaneshiro getting to her.

But that feeling had been fading. Ren had taken her in, saying that he would keep her safe and let no one get to her. That had lowered the possibility of Makoto’s predicted outcome and increased the possibility of the other. In turn, that created uncertainty. 

What happened if Kaneshiro didn’t get her? Would she just go home and resume her normal life? Could she resume her normal life after everything that happened? What would happen to Takata and the other volleyball players?

While Makoto thought about each of those questions, there were subjectively more pressing issues on her mind.

What would happen with GRAVY? What would happen to Ren with what he had done? Even if he wasn’t expelled, would he let Makoto continue to stay in his apartment? She wouldn’t need to, but she felt weirdly eager to continue the arrangement. If she took away the impending doom that had pervaded the time spent in Ren’s apartment, it was an enjoyable period of time. 

Finally, Makoto arrived at the most important question of all: what would happen between her and Ren?

 _I fell asleep on his arm… oh my god. He was smug about it this morning, but he must’ve been pissed last night. But… why? Why did he let me sleep like that? Unless… did he like it? I don’t understand any of this. Do I say something to him? No, that would be stupid and obnoxious. There will be more important things to talk about when he gets back,_ Makoto thought before doubt surfaced in her mind. **_If_ ** _he comes back._

A feeling of dread came over Makoto. What if Ren had been tricked and was being hurt as she sat quietly in the apartment, waiting for her kidnappers? 

Just as Makoto spiraled into these thoughts, the doorknob started to turn. Makoto gasped, looking over at the door from the couch. It could’ve been anyone on the other side of the door. Takata, Kaneshiro’s men, Ren.

The door opened, two middle-aged men entering the apartment with sinister grins on their faces.

* * *

Ren and Ryuji were still on Central Street, both of them holding black cards. Ren continued to doubt the validity of the card, but he doubted himself in that. Even if the card held some truth to it, what was the point in having Kaneshiro turn himself in just to kill him? And how would that even work? Murder in a police station wasn’t exactly a get-in, get-out kind of job. 

Not that Ren was opposed to the idea. Kaneshiro absolutely deserved whatever the Prince has in store for him, if the card was to be believed.

“You think it’ll happen?” Ryuji asked.

_No. Not possible._

“I hope so. Would make things a lot easier for Makoto,” Ren answered.

“Heh, that’s an understatement. Speaking of, how’s she doing? Say anything to ya on your way out?”

“‘You're really going to hang out with Ryuji's bitch-ass?’” Ren falsely quoted.

“Wha- hey! I’m serious!”

“Okay, okay, she didn’t say anything. I told her to not open the door for anyone and she agreed. That’s it.”

“Kinda boring,” Ryuji disappointedly said.

“I mean, this isn’t a romance movie or some shit. What’d you expect?”

Ryuji grinned, grabbing Ren’s arm and exaggerating his expressions.

“‘My dear Renny! Please don’t leave me! I need you! You’re my soulmate!” Ren’s lack of amusement led Ryuji to end his act. “C’mon, dude. Why so serious?”

“Ryuji, we still don’t know what’s gonna happen. For all we know, this was just a hoax from Kaneshiro to get me out of the apartment.”

“Dude, you really think he would waste money on printing this many effin’ cards?” Ryuji said, holding up the black card and waving it in front of Ren’s face.

“If he thought Makoto was worth the investment, yeah,”

Realization dawned on Ryuji’s face.

“Shit, you’re right! We gotta get back!”

“I’m sure she’s fine. We have the guards and she said she won’t open the door for anyone.” Upon seeing Ryuji’s furious glare, Ren quickly added, “But we definitely should go back anyway.”

Ren made sure to keep the card, tucking it in his pocket before the pair briskly left Central Street. They speed-walked back to Ren’s apartment, making note of the undisturbed guards still outside the apartment. The guards drew a few glares from passerby’s, but they didn’t react. 

_That's some good-ass security. I’ll have to thank Haru again._

Ren and Ryuji went into the building and got in the elevator. Ryuji jammed the button to close the doors in hopes of making the elevator get going faster. It worked, taking the two up to Ren’s floor. They rapidly stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Ren’s door.

Ren jiggled the key in the lock a few times before opening the door to the worst possible thing that could’ve happened.

Makoto sat on the couch, speaking with Junpei Iori and another man around the same age. The man had shaggy but short brown hair, a muted yellow coat over a black t-shirt, and jeans. On the chin of his pale face was stubble. It was more cleanly shaved than Junpei’s, but still very poorly done.

Makoto, Junpei, and the other man turned to the door when they heard it open. Makoto’s eyes went wide with relief, Junpei’s wide with confusion, and the man’s narrowed in suspicion.

“Uh…” Ren didn’t have anything to say.

“OH!” Junpei nearly yelled, turning to the other man as he spoke. “I almost forgot! This kid is staying in the place for a bit. He’s on probation or something.”

_I’m surprised he forgets about it, given that he’s supposed to be reporting to a probation officer weekly. Speaking of, I haven’t kept up with my journal lately or seen Junpei come by. Makoto hasn't mentioned him stopping by either, and she's been **only** here the past few days. So... is Junpei… neglecting me? Nooo, my deadbeat temporary guardian is neglecting me! _

“Anyway, I should introduce you two!” Junpei saying as he dragged the man by his arm towards Ren. The man extended his free hand to Ren to shake. “Kenji, meet Renji.”

“My name’s not-“

“Nice to meet ya, Renji,” Kenji said as he just grabbed Ren’s retracted hand and shook it.

“Uh… sure,” Ren said, letting his limp hand get shaken.

“Jeez, try to be a little less awkward!” Junpei ordered before lowering his voice. “But I guess that’s my fault. Kenji, here’s the basic rundown on Renji: the dipshit assaulted some guy and got sent to Tokyo. He goes to Shujin and, heh, gets around.”

_The problem with that description is that all of it was accurate except for ht last part._

“Interesting…” Kenji mused, still shaking Ren’s hand.

Junpei turned to Ren. “Renji, here’s the rundown on Kenji: known the guy since high school, but that’s not the good part. As soon as we graduate, he marries some fifty-year-old chick to satisfy a need of his, with no prenup. Fast-forward to today, Kenji is rich from corporate management at the Junes chain and can’t divorce his eighty-something wife because he doesn’t want to lose that money.”

“I would cheat, but that risks divorce.” Kenji was still shaking Ren’s hand, which Ren was trying to pull away.

“Heh, nice,” Ryuji muttered. 

_So… this guy had a milf fetish in high school, acted on it, and can’t divorce his wife for money? This guy’s the dumbest piece of shit I’ve ever met._

Kenji finally let go as Junpei patted both his and Ren’s shoulders. Whatever conversation that was happening had halted, giving Ren the chance to ask the question he had to been waiting for.

“Uh… Iori-san, why’re you here?”

“Hm? Well shit, it’s my apartment.”

“No, I get that, but why now and why with Kenji?”

“Ohhh… it’s my birthday!” Junpei proudly declared.

_Junpei and Kaneshiro share a birthday? Who would’ve thought?_

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope! Thought I’d celebrate with my bud!” Junpei said, patting Kenji on the back.

“But… uh… I live here.”

“Blah blah blah. Renji, learn to live a little,” Junpei said harshly. “We’ll be gone in a few hours anyway.”

_A few hours? FU-_

“Gonna introduce us to your friend, Renji?” Junpei asked, pointing at Ryuji.

Ryuji opened his mouth to speak, but Ren cut him off.

“His name’s Ren. He says nice to meet you and goodbye.”

“Awfully similar to Renji, isn’t it?” Kenji asked before shrugging. “Eh, doesn’t matter. Nice to meet ya, Ren.”

Ryuji just nodded with a chuckle.

Junpei stepped back from the group at the door so the entire apartment could hear him, which was only one person other than the group at the door.

“Kenji and I will be in the kitchen! If you want to order a drink, just get in line!” he yelled.

No one said anything, but Junpei and Kenji just went into the kitchen and began pulling flasks of alcohol out of their coat pockets. Ren stopped paying attention and went over to the living area, Ryuji following him. Makoto looked up at both of them from the couch.

“Is everything…?” she began before she trailed off. Ren understood where the question was going anyway.

“That depends,” Ren said as he handed the card to Makoto. “Read this.”

She took the black card, nervously looking at the side with the logo before flipping it over. She read it silently to herself, her eyes going wide at specific parts that Ren wasn’t sure of. When she was done, she handed the card back to Ren.

“W-where did you g-get it?”

“Thousands of ‘em up and down Central Street. Probably spent shitloads of yen on ink just for some cards,” Ryuji answered. 

“Thousands?!” Makoto’s eyes were wider than ever.

“Mhm.” Ren nodded. “No matter what we think of it, people are definitely stirred up by it.”

“Damn right they are,” Ryuji said with a laugh. “I was doing my daily jog and a big-ass crowd comes down the street. Shit, I thought they were going after me until they just continued to the subway station. I followed, and Central Street was even worse. It’s packed.”

_Packed enough to cancel school? It’d be nice to not have to face the music so soon._

“Oh my god…” was all Makoto could manage.

“Yeah, shit’s crazy. Ya think it’s for real?” Ryuji asked.

“I… I hope so.”

“We all do. When do you think anything will happen?” Ren asked the group.

Ryuji considered the question for a moment.

“The Prince guy didn’t give a date for anything to happen, but it’s gotta be soon. This’s too dramatic to just let it sit for a month.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Think it’s on the news?”

“You got a TV, don’t you?” Ryuji replied.

_No, I sold it along with my Shujin academic career._

Ren sighed, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and sitting on the couch next to Makoto. Not wanting anything to be awkward, he was on the opposite side of the couch from Makoto. Ryuji gave them both a weird look before he sat down in one of the chairs.

Ren turned the TV on, his movie service homepage coming up. He quickly changed the source. The TV was already on a local news channel. A newswoman was reporting with a photo of the black card next to her head.

“The person behind the ‘calling card,’ what people have called the mysterious black card, refers to themselves as the ‘Prince of Japan, A.K.’ As to what either of those could mean, the public is in the dark. Japan remains a democracy and has no prince, and the provided letters have not yet been linked to a name.”

 _No way! Japan is a democracy! Holy shit! I never knew that! The news is just_ ** _so_** _helpful!_

“The target of the calling card, Junya Kaneshiro, was unknown to the public eye before today. The card describes him as a ‘money-devouring sinner of gluttony,’ and states that Kaneshiro will turn himself in before he is killed by the author of the card. Beyond the information on the card, we know nothing more than you all. We’ll keep you covered on any immediate developments. But enough of that. Over to Sakai-san with the weather…” the newswoman said, prompting Ren to lower the volume of the TV so it was nothing more than background noise.

“This is crazy…” Ryuji said dumbfoundedly while he looked down at his phone. “All the big networks are reporting this shit! No way it’s just a prank.”

No one had anything to say to that, as Makoto and Ren both agreed with what Ryuji had said. A few seconds passed before Ryuji shot of his seat and raised his hands in the air like he was a champion.

“EFF YEAH!”

“Shut up!” Junpei yelled from the kitchen, but Ryuji didn’t seem to care.

“Ryuji, calm down. Ren has neighbors and it is still early,” Makoto said sheepishly.

_I mean, it’s not that early anymore. I’d be getting ready to leave for school normally, but there are more important things right now. Even if it’s not that early, I’m surprised Junpei showed up at this time. I figured he slept all day, but I guess not._

“Check Shujinstagram!” Ryuji demanded.

Ren shrugged, casually pulling out his phone. He opened Shujinstagram to a notification window.

“Important message:” Ren began to read aloud, “ **Shujin Academy, Kose High, and Seven Sisters High School will all be closed** today, the fourteenth of June. Faculty have had difficulties with commuting to their respective schools due to today’s events. Enjoy the day off.”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji cheered.

“Um… is that a good thing? Exams are in a month and-” Makoto began but was cut off.

“Jesus, Makoto. They’re in a **month**. We got…” Ryuji counted on his fingers, “four weeks until we gotta worry about those!”

“Ryuji, **you** have four weeks. Normal people have to start worrying now,” Ren corrected. “Besides, this isn’t the point. We have the day off school. What should we do?”

Ryuji immediately got serious.

“Camp out, watch the news, and see what happens with the Prince.”

“Ryuji, I’m ninety-percent sure that nothing will-”

“Turn the volume up on the TV, see what happens.”

Ren just shrugged and turned the volume up, the newswoman quickly countering Ren’s beliefs.

“Sorry, Sakai-san, but we have an update on the situation with the Prince. I repeat, we have an update on the situation with the Prince.” The newswoman stared wide-eyed past the camera, likely at the teleprompter. “Junya Kaneshiro, the target of the calling card, has been arrested. I repeat, Junya Kaneshiro has been arrested.”

“What’d I tell ya?” Ryuji said with a grin.

Ren and Makoto both shushed him from speaking anymore, not wanting the news broadcast to be interrupted.

“We turn to our reporter in the field, Naegi-san, who is in front of the TMPD headquarters at the moment. Naegi-san, can you tell us what is happening down there?” 

The video footage cut to a small looking young man who had spiky hair. Behind the reporter was the precinct, a massive crowd standing at the steps, yelling for reasons Ren wasn’t sure of. A line of policemen was guarding the steps and the precinct entrance.

“Thank you, Ishikawa-san,” Naegi said in a voice that could only be described as wimpy. “I’m at the precinct, where just moments ago a man who has been identified as Junya Kaneshiro arrived, escorted by several officers. The man was sweating uncontrollably and seemed to be pleading with the officers, but the crew here wasn’t able to listen in.”

“Could you tell us more about the crowd?” the main newswoman asked.

“Well, there’s not much to tell. It seems like they wanna see Kaneshiro. I’ve heard a few anti-police chants, but they haven’t gained much traction.”

“And has TMPD released a statement on Kaneshiro’s arrest?”

“No, they have not. I attempted to question an officer, but he refused to provide an answer. My guess is that they wanna keep quiet on their plans for Kaneshiro, given the contents of the card.”

“Understandable. Thank you, Naegi-san.”

Naegi nodded before the broadcast cut back to the newswoman.

“More on that story as it develops. Next, Chocobo synthesis: is it truly possible to create giant chicken-birds? Scientists say yes and have an abomina- I mean, an early prototype to show.”

_Aaaand the volume goes back down._

Ren lowered the volume. Ryuji didn’t care, as he was standing in front of the TV and celebrating. Ren looked over at Makoto. She was blushing, but the look on her face was blank with disbelief.

_Not like I can blame her. I’m sure I have the same expression on my face. But what if it was just some random guy claiming to be Kaneshiro? Still, who would wanna get arrested?_

Ren looked Makoto at Makoto again.

“Hey,” he said to get her attention, causing her to turn her flushed face towards him. He would have been intimidated by her eyes if he hadn’t been so confident in what he was about to say. “It’s over. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you.”

“Y-yes, I s-suppose…” Makoto nervously said.

_Understandable why she’s nervous. None of us really know what’s going on. I’m sure she’ll calm down given time. At least now she has the time to calm down._

“Renji!” Kenji called from the kitchen. Ren looked back over the couch to see the pair of adults sitting on two of the three stools. “Get over here!”

Ren obliged with a sigh, standing up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen area. He sat down on the unoccupied stool, left of Junpei, who was left of Kenji.

“You guys gonna quiet down soon?” Junpei asked in a hushed tone.

“Did you really call me over here just to ask me that?”

“Well… no. That was my opener.”

“Get to the point.”

“Well, uh, Renji… Junpei and I were wondering,” Kenji nervously began, “where the bitches at?”

Ren glanced over to the living area to make sure Ryuji or Makoto were listening. If they were, they didn’t show it and continued focusing on the news. Ren shifted his gaze back towards the two supposed adults.

“Excuse me?”

“Junpei said you’d be inviting the hoes. Where are they?” Kenji asked more confidently, but still not loud enough to get the other GRAVY members’ attention.

“Uh… there will be no bitches, nor hoes coming to this apartment.”

“You sure?” Junpei asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve invited no one to come here.”

“Agh, dammit. Kenji, you wanna call your wife to-”

“Renji vetoes this decision,” Ren said flatly.

Kenji nervously glanced at Junpei.

“Dude, he used the ‘Renji Veto.’ What do we do?” Kenji attempted to whisper to Junpei but failed miserably.

“Relax, I’ve known this guy since day one. Watch this,” Junpei tried to whisper back before he turned to Ren. “Renji, crack open a cold one with us.”

“Renji vetoes this decision,” Ren repeated.

_That shit worked the first time. Two for the money?_

“Heh, we all know that that can only work on one group decision,” Junpei said with a laugh. “Now, crack open a cold one with us.”

_Dammit._

“No thank you, General Iori.”

“You sure? It’s my birthday. Wouldn’t wanna ruin the day, would ya?”

“Whose day would I be ruining? Mine? Yours? I couldn’t care less. My day’s been made,” Ren said bitterly. “Iori-san, I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“It’s my apartment!”

“Yeah, but you’re supposed to be letting me stay here. You can’t just barge in unannounced.”

“Tch,” Junpei spat as he stood up. “C’mon, Kenji. Let’s go.”

_That was easier than I thought. Maybe he was really disappointed by the lack of bitches_

Kenji apprehensively stood up and followed Junpei out of the apartment, both of them sneering at Makoto and Ryuji, who were both watching the TV and didn’t notice. The two adults left the apartment, with Ren breathing a sigh of relief. He got up from the stool and walked back over to the living area. Ryuji noticed his arrival, turning his head towards Ren to speak.

“Should we get everyone over here?” he said excitedly. “We could throw a party.”

_I mean… do we really need a party? Do we even want one? And what would it even be for? We just hang out, eat food, and talk until the woman on TV says that Kaneshiro’s dead? Doesn’t seem like a fun time._

“I don’t think a party is appropriate, Ryuji,” Makoto said.

“C’mon, Miss President. Just a little get together. Ren, back me-”

“We’re not having a party,” Ren said forcefully as he sat down on his end of the couch.

“What?! For real?!”

“Yeah, for real. Today’s not the day. Maybe soon, but there’s too much going on today. It would be like celebrating for all the wrong reasons,” Ren explained.

Ryuji dejectedly sighed.

“B-but… party… we can go a-apeshit…” he sadly muttered.

_Bullshit._

“Ryuji, we all know that you don’t have the balls to go apeshit,” Ren challenged.

Ryuji determinedly looked back up at Ren.

“Say that again.”

“You don’t have the balls to go apeshit. All you did at the last ‘party’ that GRAVY had was play video games and yell about some alcohol.”

“You-”

“Guys! This is the most pointless argument. Could you please move on?!” Makoto protested.

Out of respect for her, Ren and Ryuji shut up. With the mood slightly tainted, the three continued watching TV, leading to Ryuji pulling out his phone. A few seconds later, Ren felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**GRAVY**

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Y’all see the news?

**Haru Okumura:**

-I have.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Same here. Is Makoto OK?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I’m fine, just confused is all. 

**Haru Okumura:**

-That’s great to hear, Mako-chan.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Do you guys wanna celebrate?

Ren looked up from his phone to see Ryuji already bitterly staring at him. He noticed Makoto glaring at the both of them from the corner of his eye.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Renji’s dumbass said no.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Dude, are we really gonna celebrate the day of everything happening? For all we know, Kaneshiro could be released. And besides, we still have shit to worry about. 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Exactly! We gotta take the pressure off somehow. Why not throw a party?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Shall we be gathering?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I’m fine with you guys partying, but I’m out.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I don’t think I’ll be going either.

_That message was sent a little too quickly. I wonder… would Makoto only go if I went? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Maybe she feels like she’s too distant from the other GRAVY members. Shit, is she even a GRAVY member? I mean, she is in spirit, but we gotta make it official._

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-OK, fine. Ann, Haru, Yusuke, you guys wanna pull up to my place?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-I have artistic commitments.

**Haru Okumura:**

-I have family obligations.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-I have standards.

_Holy shit they killed him._

“Effin’ bullshit…” Ryuji muttered aloud.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Ryuji, it’s a lost cause. We can just do it in a few days when everything calms down and we know that we’re all safe. Okay?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-OK. Pinky promise?

Ren heard Ryuji snicker as if he thought he was being clever.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Get that bullshit out of here before I airdrop the holy bathroom pic to you.

_We’re really texting each other when we’re together in person. This is lame._

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Jeez, fine.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Enlighten me to this “holy bathroom.”

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Dude… you don’t wanna know.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-So be it. By the way, what is the news you all were discussing?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Uh… you could just turn on your TV, but here’s what’s happening: calling cards in the thousands popped up on Central Street saying that Kaneshiro would turn himself in before dying thanks to this guy calling himself the Prince of Japan. Kaneshiro just turned himself in.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Strange.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Indeed. Do you guys think that Kaneshiro will really die?

**Haru Okumura:**

-It’s difficult to say. He already followed the first part of the card, so the second part may happen soon.

_She has a point. The card’s been right so far. If Kaneshiro dies, this A.K gets to be taken seriously._

**Ann Takamaki:**

-This^. I think he’ll be finished in a few hours.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-¥1000 he’s dead by 3.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Are we really gonna bet on someone dying?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Yes. ¥1000 will allow me to purchase is a wonderful dinner and transportation. 

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Bruh... 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-You want in on this, Renji?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I would, but I’m saving money for a playpen for my son.

**Haru Okumura:**

-Ren-kun, you have a son?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yeah, wanna see a picture?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Haru, you do know that he’s joking, right?

**Haru Okumura**

-I’d love to, Ren-kun!

Ren turned from his position on the couch, quickly snapping a selfie of himself with Ryuji hunched over his phone in the background.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-MeAndMySon.jpg

**Haru Okumura:**

-But that is just Ryuji-kun.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-I believe Ryuji has just been “sonned.”

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-...

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Could we nmmot do this roght npw?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Is this pig latin?

Ren turned to Makoto, noticing Ryuji doing the same from his chair. She nervously looked up from her phone.

“You okay?” Ren asked.

“Erm, yes. I was just nervous about typing that, I guess.”

“All good,” Ryuji said with an encouraging grin. “You know what? No more phones!”

Ryuji dropped his phone on the floor, beckoning for Ren and Makoto to do the same, which they did.

“So… what do you guys wanna do?” Ren awkwardly asked to fill the silence that had come with disconnecting.

“Watch the news?” Makoto suggested.

Ren turned towards the TV to see what the newswoman was currently reporting.

“While the chickens that have undergone the procedure have developed multiple sets of genitals of both kinds, scientists claim they are on the right track. To the team working with the chickens, please sto- I mean, we’re all wishing you the best of luck. Next, Teddie from the Junes-affiliated Stubway speaks from prison, after this break,” the newswoman said as a picture of Teddie the Bear flashed onto the screen.

_Uh… what the fuck do they cover when there isn’t big news? And what the fuck is this about Teddie being in prison?_

“You guys know what’s going on with Teddie?”

“Yeah, shit’s crazy,” Ryuji began, eagerly watching the TV. “Dude went into a downward spiral after talking about that chick on live TV. Apparently, he was spitting in Stubway sandwiches to ‘get rid of the shadows.’ One thing led to another, an investigation began, and the dude was evading his taxes ‘cause ‘he protects our world from shadows.’ He’s just a crazy guy in prison now.”

_What the actual fuck did I just learn?_

“But he’s like… the face of Junes and their other companies,” Ren said out of confusion.

“Yeah, they tried to cover everything up. I guess the merch still sells, but the guy behind the mask is in prison.”

“Jesus…”

“I know, right? 'S crazy that people were eating enough Stubway sandwiches in the first place to notice that he was spitting in them. That shit is garbage.”

Makoto was understandably silent throughout all of this. Ren was sure she didn’t want to be talking about Teddie’s crimes against humanity, so he didn’t respond to Ryuji and let the conversation end.

Ren realized that Teddie would be back on TV as soon as the commercial break was over, so he quickly changed the channel.

“Hey!” Ryuji yelled. “I was watching that!”

Ren quickly glanced at Makoto, hoping that Ryuji would get the message.

“Ohhhh… I gotcha,” Ryuji said with a chuckle before going back to watching the TV.

The three of them continued channel surfing, waiting for whatever the evening would bring.

* * *

After hours of just sitting around, watching TV, the group arrived back at the original news channel the moment something interesting was happening.

“We have breaking information on the big story from today…” the newswoman said, holding her hand to make sure her earpiece was staying in. Ren, Makoto, and Ryuji all perked up. “The Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department is currently having a press conference. We’re cutting to that… now.”

The screen cut to the most stereotypical press conference set-up possible. A podium with the TMPD logo on the front of it was in the center of the screen, the gray-haired police chief standing behind it.

“This afternoon, at approximately three-oh-one in the afternoon, Junya Kaneshiro suffered what appears to be a heart attack which proved to be fatal. Kaneshiro’s heart attack, which, if not attributed to his age, can be attributed to his weight, was too sudden for doctors to save him. By the time he reached medical care, he was already dead. We will now field questions,” the police chief said before pointing at one reporter.

 _The card… it was true. But how? If he died from a heart attack, then the Prince didn’t kill him. Unless the Prince’s actions led to Kaneshiro’s heart attack, the calling card lied,_ Makoto thought.

The truth of the moment was still settling in for Makoto, leading her to fail to notice Ryuji loudly cheering and jumping around. She was focused on the TV.

“Thank you, Chief Ito. If this was truly a heart attack, Kaneshiro should've been close enough to the medical building to be saved. Is it really true that he died before getting there?”

“Yes, it is. We were keeping Kaneshiro in solitary confinement for his own safety, rather than for punishment. This increased the time needed to take Kaneshiro to the medical ward, but I doubt he would’ve made it if we kept him in the standard holding cells. Next question,” the chief said before he pointed again.

“What do you make of the calling card that arrived today?”

"Well, it’s definitely something to keep in mind. Maybe it’s just a coincidence, but we’re just as surprised as the public that Kaneshiro used today of all days to turn himself in. We’re also surprised in the manner he arrived in: begging and pleading for justice. The man was downright hysterical for the duration of time he was in custody. Next.”

“Many on social media are already using this situation to point out police incompetence. What do you make of that?”

“I make nothing of it. Next question,” the police chief dismissively said.

“But Ito-san, you must understand how it appears for an established criminal to suddenly die just after he turns himself in, correct? Perhaps reform is in order?” the reporter persisted.

“There will be no such thing. The man was obese and had a heart attack. End of story. Next question, please.”

“What’s your take on the ‘Prince of Japan?’”

The police chief just laughed, moving his head away from the microphone. It was a full minute before his laughing subsided and he returned to his normal position.

“Thank you for the questions. We’ll be releasing an autopsy on Kaneshiro within the following days. This concludes the press conference,” the chief said as he walked out of frame, leaving reporters shouting and cameras flashing.

The screen cut back to the normal newswoman. She had a playful expression on her face and wasn’t looking in the direction of the camera. It was obvious that she was talking to someone.

“Miki-san did what?! In his desk drawer?! Oh my-! Oh!” The woman quickly composed herself, shuffling some papers around on the news desk. “Welcome back. If you’re just joining us, I’ll repeat what Police Chief Ito stated: Junya Kaneshiro died from a heart attack. Yes, you heard that correctly.”

Makoto tuned out the TV, ready to finally speak on what the news had revealed.

 _I’m free. It’s over. I don’t have to worry about Kaneshiro. I can be happy,_ Makoto thought.

“That’s how we effin’ do it! Let’s go!” Ryuji yelled at the TV.

“We didn’t even do the dirty work. That Prince guy did everything,” Ren said, trying to calm Ryuji down.

“Yeah, yeah, just let me have this. It’s over, Renny. It’s over.”

Makoto saw Ren chuckle and smile to himself, but not in a negative way. It was more of a relieved sigh than anything. Then Ren turned his gaze towards her eyes, which were already focused on him. Embarrassed, Makoto felt her cheeks warm before she averted her gaze.

Instead of telling a joke, or comforting Makoto, or saying anything at all, Ren just turned away from Makoto and focused back on the TV. Makoto was initially puzzled why, but quickly reminded herself that Ren had no obligation to pay her any attention. That being said, it still was a little odd for him not to say anything. 

_Why? It doesn’t seem like him to just keep quiet right now,_ Makoto thought.

That was when the realization hit her: Ren wanted her to have the moment to herself. This was Makoto’s victory, even if she had no part in obtaining said victory. This was her moment. Sure, Ren would suffer if Kaneshiro wasn’t killed, but it would’ve been nothing compared to what Makoto would’ve had to go through. 

Ren must’ve wanted her to enjoy the moment for herself, and she tried her best. The confusion from earlier in the day was still present, but it was fading and making room for elation. Makoto initially chided herself for celebrating someone’s death but eased her conscience by telling herself that she was celebrating her own life.

If Kaneshiro hadn’t died, Makoto would be in a very different place. Makoto was simply celebrating being in the right place.

 _The right place… am I in the right place? I’m sitting on Ren’s couch. I’ve stayed in his apartment for the past few days. If I’d been told in early April that I’d be living with the delinquent transfer student in two months, I wouldn’t have believed it. I still don’t believe it. But to be honest, I’m looking forward to going back to my own apartment. I’ve been enough of a burden to Ren, and I don’t want to trouble him any longer,_ Makoto thought.

She continued to sit in silence, staring through the TV in happiness, disbelief, and confusion. Ren was still sitting on the other side of the couch, presumably doing the same. Ryuji was still jumping around and cheering.

Makoto wondered when the good mood would end.

* * *

Ren had chosen just to pay attention to the news in hopes of it revealing something new.

“Social media has erupted into a storm of misinformation, police-hatred, and praise for the so-called Prince. Pitter user @kensbones4sale says, ‘Police messed this one up hard. Not sure how I’m supposed to support a department that can’t even stop criminals from getting killed.’ Another user, @pnuubdliisct posted, ‘All hail the Prince!’” the newswoman announced. “People seem to be racing to share their opinions, so we thought we’d have a short discussion. Joining me today, we have National Diet member Hajime Sugimura, detective Goro Akechi, and Bill.”

_Bill? Who the fuck is Bill? And why is Akechi here?_

The camera panned out to show the three named men sitting around a table. The newswoman sat on the far left. All three of them nodded, their practiced public smiles on full display. 

“Thank you for having us,” Akechi said.

“Now, tell me, Akechi-san, you’ve made a point in the last several weeks of criticizing TMPD. Do today’s events reaffirm everything you’ve been saying, or has there been a change in perspective?” the newswoman asked.

“The former,” Akechi said, glancing towards the camera before turning back to the woman. “If anything, everything that’s happened has shown the public the obvious: the police are getting lazy.”

“If I may interject, Kaneshiro had a heart attack. How the hell are they lazy for not preventing a heart attack?” Sugimura asked.

Hajime Sugimura was roughly sixty years old, glasses rested on his wrinkled nose. His orange, greasy hair was brushed over to the right side of his head. His face seemed to sag downwards in a way that should’ve been reserved for a man twenty years beyond Sugimura’s age.

A cold glare took Akechi’s face as he directed his attention towards Sugimura.

“Do you really believe that? A card announced the man’s death earlier today. It would be an incredible coincidence for him to just have a heart attack a few hours later, especially after being taken into police custody. Sugimura-san, I think you know what’s really going on.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, boy?” Sugimura bitterly spat.

Akechi’s glare got even darker upon being belittled.

“There’s more than meets the eye. The card said it itself: Kaneshiro had friends in the police department. If he were to turn himself in and be interrogated, he could give up his friends. Do you see where I’m going with this?” Akechi didn’t wait for an answer, continuing anyway. “The ‘friends’ of Kaneshiro would do everything in their power to keep him quiet, perhaps even killing him. To put it simply, I believe Kaneshiro was murdered to stay silent. This Prince didn’t kill him, the police did.”

“That’s a bold statement, Akechi-san,” the newswoman said. Ren could understand her intentions: she wanted to get Akechi to continue. Provocative statements seemed to flow out of Akechi, and that meant higher viewership.

“And a necessary one. We’ve reached a point where the people that are supposed to be protecting us are conspiring with the ones who wish to hurt us. They are even killing those same people to protect their own necks instead of letting justice pass. It’s despicable,” Akechi spat.

“I’m sure your peers won’t like this,” Sugimura said as he chuckled.

“No, they won’t. But those same peers killed Kaneshiro, and I’m sure their reactions to what I say will let me figure out who they are,” Akechi confidently stated.

“Let me speak for everyone watching in saying that we’ll all be watching with great interest with Akechi-san. We’re almost out of time, but does anyone have any final thoughts? Bill?”

_Bill. What a legend. He doesn’t have a last name because he doesn’t need one._

The camera panned to Bill. He was possibly the most generic-looking person Ren had ever seen and had a name that wasn’t common in Japan. Why his parents had given him the name Ren did not know, but he was thankful for those parents' decision. 

“It’s pretty cool.”

“Indeed, Bill. Always insightful,” the newswoman said before she turned to directly look into the camera. “We’ll be back in a few with more on today’s big story.”

The screen cut to advertisements, and Ren was pulled back into his apartment. He looked at his phone to check the time.

_Sheesh… it’s getting late. I’m gonna have to start worrying about dinner soon. Is Makoto staying over? That’d be cool, but I don’t want to force anything on her._

Ren looked around to check on the situation in the apartment. Ryuji was still there, excitedly scrolling through something on his phone. Makoto was blankly staring at the TV. Ren was ninety-nine percent sure that she hadn’t moved, blinked, or breathed since Kaneshiro’s death had been announced. Ren felt awkward that nothing had been said, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“When’re you gonna pay Yusuke, Ryuji?”

Ryuji looked up at him, realization dawning on his face.

“Ah, shit.” Ryuji looked down at his phone, navigating to a page that Ren couldn’t see from his angle. “Dude’s texted me five times now. I guess he wants… me to take him to dinner? Shit, he won the bet.”

Ryuji got off of his chair and walked over to Ren’s couch. He extended his hand to Ren to shake.

“It’s been a pleasure, Renji.” Ren shook Ryuji’s hand. After Ryuji pulled his hand away, he stepped over in front of Makoto and extended his hand to her. “Miss President.”

Makoto apprehensively shook the hand as if something negative could come out of it. In the end, a handshake was just a handshake. Ryuji pulled his hand away and walked out of the apartment.

Ren and Makoto had been left in the same situation that they had been so many times in the past week: it was just them, alone in the apartment. 

“You… uh… happy?” Ren asked. He had no clue what to say but he knew that saying nothing would be worse than the awkward nonsense that he did let out anyway. 

“I suppose so,” Makoto replied. Her expression was still blank. Ren was a little upset that he wasn’t able to read her, but that was countered by the fact that he was looking at Makoto. That made it alright.

“Uh… I… cool?”

“Mhm.”

Ren kept awkwardly looking at Makoto. She didn’t share in the awkwardness, as her gaze was still focused on the TV. Ren was incredibly thankful that she hadn’t noticed his staring. That would be the worst-case scenario.

“Ren, is there something you want to say?” Makoto asked, eyeing Ren with her peripheral vision.

_Shit! Uh.. think of something, you idiot!_

“I- I mean, uh, are you going back to your apartment?” Ren stuttered out.

_You fucking donkey, why would you say that?! Now you sound like a dick._

Makoto confusedly looked at Ren. He wasn’t sure if she was confused about his question or his delivery, but was thankful that she wasn’t offended.

“Do you w-want me to?”

_You fucked up. You hurt her feelings._

“Well, it’s up to you. I’m fine with you staying here, I’m fine with you going back to your apartment. It’s all up to you,” Ren said. 

_Yeah, just put all the pressure on her. Way to go, Renji. Shit, why am I calling myself that? That’s not a habit I want to pick up._

“I-I’d like to go home. If it’s safe, of course.”

“Well, the person you owed is dead. I think it’ll be alright. If you don’t feel safe, you’re free to come back.”

“Thanks, Ren,” Makoto said as she stood up from the couch. “I think I’m gonna go pack up.”

* * *

Makoto had just finished packing up and was dragging her suitcase out of Ren’s room. He had offered her help, but she declined. Her reason was that it would take more time to pack, and Makoto, for some reason she wasn’t sure of, wanted to spend more time in Ren’s apartment. She had grown oddly attached to it over the past week, even if her reason for staying there was wrong.

Ren stood at the door to the apartment, his hands awkwardly stuffed in his pockets. He was idly leaning against the wall, waiting for Makoto. It was obvious what his intent was: he wanted to say goodbye.

Makoto didn’t want that. If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t want to leave, but she knew that it was important for her to go home. She would never grow past Kaneshiro otherwise. Makoto continued walking to the door, suitcase in tow.

Ren looked her in the eye, offering a reassuring smile. Makoto tried to return the smile but only managed what she thought was a stupid-looking grin. Ren didn’t seem to mind. He opened the door for her, and she stepped to the other side. She still hadn’t said goodbye, so she turned back around to face Ren. 

He stood on the other side of the doorway, the same smile on his face from just a few seconds ago.

“Thank you, Ren,” Makoto said. They were simple words, but she truly meant them. 

“Yeah. No problem,” Ren casually replied.

“I mean it,” Makoto said with a laugh at Ren’s casualness. “I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

Ren’s face slightly reddened, his left hand coming out of his pockets to rub his head.

“Well… I mean…” he couldn't finish his sentence and opted to just extend his right hand towards Makoto.

That was where Makoto’s trouble began. Ren could have wanted a handshake, but the way his left hand was lowering from his head could have been lowering into the position for expecting a hug. If Makoto waited too long, the moment would be ruined. If she chose the wrong action, the moment would be ruined. 

_I’m ruining the moment with my overanalyzing,_ Makoto thought.

She was right. Precious milliseconds were passing and Makoto still hadn’t made a decision.

 _Fuck it,_ Makoto thought out of desperation. She questioned herself for her choice of mental words but decided that it could wait for later.

Out of desperation for the moment not to suck, Makoto hugged Ren. She felt his right arm, the one that had been extending, poking outwards from the hug.

 _I chose wrong, didn’t I?_ Makoto thought.

“O-oh… I, uh, didn’t know… um,” Ren trailed off.

 _Yeah. I chose wrong. Dammit, Makoto,_ she thought.

Even if she chose wrong, Ren didn’t pull away. His right arm adjusted so that he was hugging her back now. That made Makoto forget about what she thought was wrong in the first place.

 _How could anything be wrong right now?_ she thought to herself.

Makoto couldn’t tell if the hug was lasting too long, but she didn’t want it to end. As if it would prevent the moment from becoming awkward, she decided to speak.

“Thank you, Ren,” she repeated from earlier.

Content hums came from Ren. 

_Okay. This definitely isn’t going on too long. He doesn’t seem to mind,_ Makoto realized.

But the thought crept in that if they stood there any longer, hugging, they would be caught. Not wanting to deal with the embarrassment, Makoto pulled away. She didn’t look Ren in the eye, as she was nervous about facing judgment.

Makoto was so nervous that her goodbye was rushed.

“Uh, g-goodbye, Ren!” she said hurriedly before swiftly walking down the hall with her suitcase.

She didn’t hear Ren say goodbye before she got in the elevator.

* * *

_Nice. Awesome. Amazing. Wonderful. Splendid. Exquisite…_

Ren was trapped in a haze of good feelings. It took a few minutes for him to finally go back into his apartment. 

* * *

Makoto’s bedroom had felt foreign to her. Everything was clean, neat, and untouched from when she last left it, but it still felt as if it wasn’t her room. 

That feeling would go away as soon as Makoto settled down onto her bed. Instead of unpacking, she decided to read a book. It had been far too long since she could do that and focus. With a clear head, Makoto opened the book.

And focus she did. The book captured her attention so much that several hours passed. Not even the sound of Makoto’s apartment door opening could pull her out of her book. What did pull her out of her book was the door to her room opening.

In that doorway stood the silver-haired prosecutor, Sae Niijima.

“H-hey, sis,” Makoto said. There wasn’t much else to be said. Not yet, at least.

“Hello, Makoto,” Sae said tiredly. “Will you be making dinner tonight?”

“Oh! Of course!” Makoto said, jumping up from her bed. Her book had made her forget about dinner, but Sae’s return to the apartment warranted her to put extra effort into the meal.

“Good. I’m going to go take a bath,” Sae said as she left the doorway. Makoto heard her sister walk down the hall and into her own room, the door closing behind her.

Makoto got to work on dinner for the both of them. By the time she was done, Sae emerged from her room in more casual attire.

 _So she’s staying here for the night. Good. But why did she return? Is she going to tell me now? No, that’s too much to hope for. She was too angry when she left. It must’ve been something other than me to get her to come back here,_ Makoto reasoned.

Sae sat down at the dinner table just as Makoto placed meals for the both of them on the table. Makoto sat directly across from Sae. They both ate in silence, but Makoto was struggling to bear that quietness. Finally, she broke.

“Why’d you come back?” she asked.

Sae stopped eating, setting her utensils down on the table.

“I assume you saw what happened today on the news.” Sae waited for Makoto to nod, which she did, before continuing. “I was working on the Kaneshiro case. I saw your text the other week, but I had already been assigned to him at the time. Anyways, I’ve been too busy to make real progress in the case, but nabbing Kaneshiro would’ve guaranteed me a promotion.”

“Oh.” Makoto didn’t have much to say.

“I wanted to get away from work. Everyone’s in an uproar after that shit this morning.”

“Do you believe in it?”

“The calling card?” Sae bitterly said. “Don’t get me started. That line about Kaneshiro having friends in the department? I’m sure it’s true after today’s reaction. The department is shitting itself behind the scenes. Making everything worse, Akechi, who doesn’t truly work for the department, accuses them of murder on live television!”

“Is he right?” Makoto inquired.

“I don’t know,” Sae said with a huff. “I don’t know about a lot of things. But what about you? How’ve you been while I’ve been away?”

“Fine. Just keeping up with my studies,” Makoto said. She had rehearsed the line over the past few years. If there was ever anything bugging her, it wouldn’t be shared with Sae, at least most of the time. Sae would usually only receive the stock answer that Makoto kept.

“Good. That’s all I can ask of you right now,” Sae said as she finished her dinner. As she stood up and went towards the kitchen, she turned back to Makoto. “I’ll be back here a lot more often. I can’t stand being at work with everything that’s going on.”

 _I wouldn’t want to be there either. It would be like going to Shujin after principal Kobayakawa is accused of murder and still actively working there,_ Makoto thought.

Makoto finished her dinner soon after, cleaning the dishes before going to her room for the night.

Sae had returned, but it wasn’t much of a reunion. The issues that plagued the relationship between the sisters remained undiscussed and unresolved. They didn’t seem any closer to being fixed, but Makoto wasn’t sure if she cared. Sae hadn’t been there for her when Makoto needed her most. The people who had been there for her were the members of GRAVY, Ren most of all.

 _Who is sis to tell me not to spend time with them? They’re the ones who care about me,_ Makoto thought.

Just as Makoto was settling in, her phone lit up from her bedside counter. She groggily reached over and held it up to herself.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Are you going to school tomorrow?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I’m not sure.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I don’t think you should. We don’t know what Takata could do. He and the rest of the volleyball team may be looking for revenge for what I did, so you should stay home until things settle down.

Makoto wasn’t sure how to respond, and she wasn’t sure if she agreed. She had already missed more days in the past week than the rest of her academic career combined, but Ren did have a point. Apparently, Makoto’s lack of a response prompted Ren to text more.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-If you want, of course. It’s up to you.

 _That helps so much,_ Makoto sarcastically thought.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Okay. You have a point. I’ll stay home. I want to go back as soon as possible.

**Ren Amamiya;**

-Yeah, that makes sense. I get that. I’m sure you’ll be able to listen to shitty lectures in no time.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I find them quite interesting.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I’m sure you do, but I’m also sure that you already know everything they talk about because you read ahead in the textbook.

Makoto smiled to herself. He was right.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-You got me. Goodnight, Ren.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Goodnight, my queen.

Makoto did a double-take in her bed at the message.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Excuse me?

***Ren Amamiya has deleted a message***

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I was hacked. Goodnight, Makoto.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6/15**

Ren went to school that morning, surprising himself. He knew that he was going to be expelled, so why not do it on his own terms? He could’ve just skipped school and never have to have a meeting with Kobayakawa where he was told to get the fuck out of Tokyo.

But he didn’t do any of that. He rode his normal train route, walked from the station to the school gate, and entered the familiar building. He wasn’t sure why he did, but he figured it was better to confront his expulsion than run from it. Even if he was going to be expelled, Ren didn’t mind much. After all, he had been hugged by Makoto Niijima.

He got a few rude glares, glances, and glimpses but disregarded all of them. Those students hadn’t been hugged by Makoto Niijima.

He sat down as normally as possible in homeroom. Kawakami eyed him as he sat down, but didn’t say anything. If she knew about whatever was happening behind the scenes involving Ren, she didn’t say. Ren didn’t mind. Makoto and the other members of GRAVY were safe.

Even the intercom announcement didn’t rattle Ren.

“Ren Amamiya to the principal’s office, please,” the secretary distortedly said.

Kawakami’s lecture stopped and all eyes turned to Ren. With a smirk, he shrugged and stood up. Ann was worriedly looking at him from her seat, but Ren just shook his head at her, telling her not to worry. They both knew what was coming, but strangely, Ann was the one who hadn’t accepted it.

Ren began to walk out of the classroom, all eyes trained on him. Just as he was about to exit the room, the guy sitting closest to the door decided that it was a good time to get the last word.

“See ya, **prick** ,” he said with a snicker.

Those were the most inspiring words Ren had ever heard.

_You know, this is my last time being in this class, or any class. Might as well make it count._

Cupping his hands around his mouth for dramatic emphasis, Ren looked around the class. He looked Kawakami directly in the eyes before he placed the cherry on top of his time at Shujin.

“Go fuck yourselves!”

Kawakami cracked a smirk before she quickly turned away from Ren to hide her reaction from the class. Even if she didn’t hide it, the class wouldn't have noticed. They were too busy erupting into outcry at Ren’s words.

Outcry that he did not stay for. He shuffled out of the door, leaving the mess he made behind as he went up the stairs to the principal’s office. 

Ren didn’t hesitate when he reached his destination. He swiftly opened the door, walked through, and closed it. He barely observed the room before he took a seat. Kobayakawa sat at his normal desk, but he was joined by someone Ren didn’t expect. 

Maruki sat in a chair to Ren’s right, facing Kobayakawa’s desk and slightly angled. Ren’s chair was symmetrically angled. He looked both men in the eyes before either of them were able to speak. Both carried stoic looks.

_Understandable. Expelling a student must not be fun. I’m assuming Maruki hates to lose any student, and Kobayakawa is losing out on his bonus check for rehabilitating a criminal. Wait… shouldn’t Yoshiro be here? Doesn’t he need to do a testimony against me or some shit? Huh. I’m surprised they didn’t have him here._

“So… no Takata?” Ren casually began.

“No, Amamiya-kun, he will not be joining us,” Maruki answered.

“I find that hard to believe. He’s still gotta testify against me,” Ren insisted.

“That’s why he’s not here,” Maruki said, looking Ren directly in the eye. “He already testified.”

_Uh… what?_

Maruki pulled out his phone. He tapped the screen a few times before gently placing the phone on Kobayakawa's desk.

All Ren had to do was listen to the audio recording that began playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back. It was a short break, and that's mainly because I realized how much I hate editing. Rather than just powering through the story when I didn't want to, I'm just gonna occasionally go back and edit old chapters when I feel like it. No break needed.
> 
> It was only when I was editing this chapter did I realize that "Renji" could be used as a Ren/Ryuji ship name. Eff it. It stays in. I can work with this. 
> 
> 31, which is still an interlude, will be out tomorrow. I'll be returning to the Wednesday upload schedule after that. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have an awesome day.


	31. For Free? (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Matter of fact, see our friendship based on business  
>  Pension, more pension, you're pinchin' my percents  
> It's been relentless, fuck forgiveness, fuck your feelings_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P5R spoilers go without saying at this point. I realized that I was just forgetting to say which chapters had spoilers, so I'm just tagging the whole thing for spoilers. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**_Subject 03_ **

**_6-13-20XX_ **

_I knew I shouldn't have left 02 on his own. Through my lack of action, 03 has been injured. While I don’t fully understand 02’s motivations for the attack, I’ll know soon enough. That’s not what’s important. What is important is that now I know that I can’t trust people to do the right thing. I left everything up to 02 and people were hurt. I realize that people won’t do the right thing without my judgment, and that’s fine. It’ll just be extra work for me, but it’ll be worth it._

_03’s injury nearly left him temporarily unable to speak, but the assistant nurse’s resetting of his nose and the clearing of the blood has restored his ability. I plan on speaking to him about the events that led to today. Hopefully, his side of the story will shed new light on what has occurred._

* * *

**Monday, 6/13**

“So, Takata-kun,” Maruki said as he sat in a chair next to where Yoshiro was resting. The teenager was laying down in a bed in the nurse’s office, his reset nose bandage to prevent further damage. His unfriendly eyes fluttered open at his name. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Yoshiro said bitterly.

Maruki didn’t have to take notes to know that.

“Would you mind sharing your side of the story with me?” Maruki asked. He knew he was jumping to the point, but he needed to know soon. Amamiya’s future at Shujin surely depended on it.

“My fucking nose is broken. What do you think?” Maruki opened his mouth to speak, but Yoshiro persisted. “Actually, I know what you think. You’re all buddy-buddy with Amamiya. You just want to blame me.”

“Takata-kun, I want no such thing. I just want everyone in the situation to get the outcome they deserve.” Maruki’s calm voice persisted despite Yoshiro’s rudeness.

“Sure… you’re not getting shit from me.” With that, Yoshiro rolled his head on the pillow away from Maruki. It was supposed to tell Maruki to go away, but the counselor did no such thing.

Maruki adjusted his glasses.

“Takata-kun, I’m sure you understand that telling the truth is necessary to everyone’s happiness.” Maruki’s practiced monotone voice had only been used a few times, but he didn’t falter during the moment.

Yoshiro turned back over and looked Maruki in the eye.

“Of course I understand, Maruki-san.”

“Great. Do you think you’ll be able to give me your **full** side of the story?”

Yoshiro nodded.

* * *

**Monday, 5/2**

Kobayakawa’s fat body stood on the stage, delivering the words that Yoshiro knew were coming.

“Students of Shujin Academy, I am here today to announce the resignation of Suguru Kamoshida.”

A gasp came from the crowd. A few of Yoshiro’s friends around him gasped, but Yoshiro made sure to keep quiet. He had been ready for this moment. Kamoshida had been gone for several days, detectives had been going through the school, and volleyball practice had been indefinitely postponed. All indicators pointed to Kamoshida leaving the school.

Even if Yoshiro was ready for Kamoshida’s resignation, that didn’t mean he had dealt with it. To put it simply, he was fucking pissed. The whispers that came from the crowd only aggravated him further.

“Kamoshida-sensei is leaving?”

“Why? He was great.”

“I know! He made everyone around him better.”

 _Please just shut up. Shut up. No one needs to hear that shit,_ Yoshiro aggressively thought.

Kobayakawa waited for the whispers to settle before he continued. 

“He is resigning after being taken into police custody. Through his arrest, we have been made aware of his abuse of the student body.”

 _The shitshow starts now,_ Yoshiro thought. He turned to Dai at his side. He had an inkling of an idea of what first led to Kamoshida’s arrest.

“The police arrested him for the abuse? Fucking snitches, man.”

“I know. They took our future from us. Who do you think it was?” Dai said. He was always talking about volleyball being his future. Yoshiro understood that and definitely agreed with it. Yoshiro knew that Dai was little more than a neanderthal when it came to intelligence, but the guy could spike a volleyball. Volleyball was probably the only way that Dai stood a chance of making a life for himself.

Yoshiro related to that, but it was less out of being forced by ineptitude in everything to pursue volleyball and more unsureness about his future that led him to volleyball. In almost every way, Yoshiro considered himself average. He was decently attractive, decently intelligent, and decently sociable. He got above average grades, but that felt more generic than actually getting average grades. 

So what did he want to do when he was older? Be average? There wasn’t much in his life outside of volleyball. He didn’t even enjoy the sport that much, but it was pretty much the only thing he excelled at. Yoshiro told himself that the employers wouldn’t accept anything less than exceptional for decent jobs, and that’s what made him keep playing volleyball. 

That wasn’t possible anymore. If the Shujin volleyball team was going to continue, it wouldn’t resume for a long time, long past recruitment season. Yoshiro, in his final year at Shujin, wouldn’t be able to get into college for his volleyball abilities and there was little to no chance of him getting into college for his academic record alone. 

Kamoshida’s resignation had been a big, fat “Fuck you,” to Yoshiro from the system. Or, more directly, it was from Makoto Niijima. She was probably the one who reported Kamoshida, she was the one to blame.

And how easy it was to blame her. Perfect Miss President, always topping the class and treating everyone else as below her. She was so ahead of everyone else that she barely interacted with her peers. They must’ve been too stupid for her.

She had everything planned out, she knew what she wanted to do with her life. She wasn’t forced into something that she didn’t even like very much. She could have anything she wanted.

All Yoshiro had to do to get the wheels rolling against Niijima was to drop her name to Dai. Dai was a talker, and he was sure to get the other members of the volleyball team psyched about getting revenge on Niijima.

“Probably that Niijima bitch. I saw her running out of Kamoshida’s office crying,” Yoshiro said.

Instead of Dai immediately responded, the reaction to Yoshiro’s words came from the person standing in front of them. The transfer student angrily turned around to face Yoshiro before his eyes went wide and quickly turned back towards the stage.

 _What a pussy,_ Yoshiro thought.

Strangely enough, that transfer student had been the one person Niijima did interact with. What brought him up to her standard? Was he smarter than the rest of the Shujin student body? If he was, that only made Yoshiro hate him.

The transfer student was just another person who had everything planned out for them. They knew where they were going, and probably thought they were better than Yoshiro.

But there was a counter to that concept: the transfer student was known as a criminal. Yoshiro didn’t know what he had done, but the student body feared the transfer student for it. If the transfer student was so perfect and had everything planned out, why was he a criminal? Yoshiro had no time to ponder the question. There was a conversation with Dai to be had.

“You think we should get her back for it?” Dai asked.

“Definitely. It’s about time someone taught that bitch a lesson.”

* * *

**Friday, 5/6**

_Here goes nothing,_ Yoshiro thought to himself before he dragged his posse from the volleyball booth over to the gardening club’s booth.

Taking revenge on Niijima was difficult mainly for one reason: Yoshiro and the others couldn’t figure out exactly what to do, but they knew that confronting the dumb bitch was the first step.

Rumors had been floating around that Niijima joined the transfer students club. While not much could be gleaned from that information, it did mean that Niijima was guaranteed to be at the transfer student's booth on Club Day. All Yoshiro had to do was walk the halls and locate the booth.

It wasn’t difficult to find. The transfer student and his band of outcasts had set up between the stairs and the corner of the hallway. Niijima was nowhere to be seen, but that was an easily solvable problem. All he needed to do was ask for her. Unfortunately, the transfer student was lost in his phone, so Yoshiro figured that he should be proactive to get things rolling.

“Hey! Shithead!” Yoshiro called out.

While a few heads turned, the transfer student didn’t look up. Yoshiro indirectly got his attention when Sakamoto nudged the transfer student and told him to look up.

When the transfer student finally noticed Yoshiro, a satisfied smirk appeared on his face, as if he was comfortable in the situation he was in.

“You hear me now, Amamiya? You know why we’re here.” Yoshiro decided that using the transfer student's name would provoke the guy enough to get him moving.

The transfer student stood up and left his advantageous position in his club booth. That puzzled Yoshiro, but it was just the transfer student making things worse for himself. Yoshiro didn’t mind.

The blonde slut, Takamaki, grabbed the transfer student’s arm, but he shrugged her off and kept walking out of the booth. A crowd was starting to form, but Yoshiro wasn’t sure why. After all, he was only there to ask a question. The transfer student was the one playing everything up.

With the transfer student yet to respond, Yoshiro figured he’d speak again.

“I said, you know why we’re here!”

“Do I? We don’t have volleyballs or vulnerable teenagers here, so I really have no clue why you’re here.”

The crowd gasped and Yoshiro did a mental double-take. The transfer student had the audacity to say shit like that. All he had to do was say where Niijima was and Yoshiro would go away.

“Why you-! We’re here for Niijima! We know she’s in your club!” Yoshiro said. He felt his face reddening in anger. The fact that his emotions were on full display for the crowd only made him angrier.

“She’s not here. Maybe she’s over at the volleyball team’s booth? I heard that you guys need more members.” The prick's smirk was getting too wide. It upset Yoshiro even more.

The transfer student turned to look back at his group before observing the crowd that was forming. He seemed amused. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the time for that. Yoshiro wanted to remind the transfer student of the situation he was in. Yoshiro took a threatening step forward.

“You’re gonna need new limbs if you keep talking like that!” Dai proudly yelled from behind Yoshiro. Yoshiro almost cringed at Dai’s poor excuse for an insult, but reacting incorrectly would lead to the situation derailing in a bad way.

“Wow, that was such a good one. You’re gonna make the big bad criminal shit his pants,” the transfer student sarcastically retorted.

 _Dais’ gonna take that the wrong way, isn’t he?_ Yoshiro asked himself.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Dai called out.

 _Okay, he’s an idiot,_ Yoshiro thought.

Yoshiro took another step forward. The transfer student's antics were beginning to test his patience and waste time that could’ve been spent teaching Niijima a lesson.

“Just tell us where that bitch is and this won’t have to get messy!” 

“Don’t worry, Ren! I got your back!” Sakamoto yelled as he stood up.

The transfer student turned and held his hand up. His confidence made Yoshiro pissed, but he was interested in why the transfer student seemed so reassured. 

“I didn’t know that the oh-so manly volleyball players got messy with each other. I don’t know where Niijima is, but you’re definitely leaving me out of that.”

That set Yoshiro off. The prick had crossed the line, embarrassing the volleyball team in the process. Even if people didn’t believe what the transfer student had said, there were sure to be jokes and rumors about the volleyball team getting “messy with each other.”

“That’s it, you little-!”

The crowd collectively held their breath as Yoshiro fully began his advance.

“Hold up. Can I use my lifeline?” the transfer student asked with more sarcasm than Yoshiro thought possible.

Yoshiro stopped. He did have to hand it to the guy: the transfer student was creative in the face of getting beat up.

“Can I just make a phone call to my girlfriend and tell her that I won’t be home for dinner tonight? I’ll probably be in the hospital,” the transfer student said flatly. The lack of his smirk told Yoshiro that the transfer student was being serious, but Yoshiro seriously doubted that. This was too odd of an outcome for the transfer student to not try and pull something.

The crowd let out their breath, their whispering ramping up.

“Fine. You have one minute,” Yoshiro said, rolling his eyes.

The transfer student dialed a number on his phone. Instead of putting the phone to his ear, he put it on speaker and held it out.

“Hello?” a female voice said on the other line.

Yoshiro felt all the color in his face drain and all the thoughts in his head slip into the void. He knew the voice well. In fact, he had heard it that morning, wishing him a good day at school. 

The transfer student had called Ayumi Takata. But only he and Yoshiro knew that. Yoshiro didn’t know what game the transfer student was playing, nor did he have the mental capacity at the moment to figure it out.

The transfer student opened his mouth to speak, but he looked around at the crowd first. He held the phone towards himself so that he would be heard clearly on the other end.

“Hey, Ayumi. I was just wondering what the plan was for dinner tonight?” the transfer student smugly said as his smirk returned stronger than ever.

Hearing his mother’s name made Yoshiro’s blood boil. Unfortunately, he was paralyzed with indecision, anger, and confusion.

“You want to go out tonight? That works great. Yoshiro will be out tonight, so maybe you can come over…” Ayumi said seductively.

Yoshiro wasn’t aware that he would be out that night. That made everything worse. His own mom was going to get him out of the house so she could have a high schooler over.

“That sounds wonderful,” the transfer student said as he stared directly into Yoshiro’s twitching eyes. “Oh, that reminds me, Yoshiro is with me right now. He’s threatening me over the location of some student.”

“Oh, you poor dear… I’ll speak with him as soon as you leave tonight. Or tomorrow morning... Speaking of tonight, I’ll make sure to wear the nicest pair of-” Ayumi was cut off as the transfer student hung up.

Yoshiro’s perception of the scene around him faded away. His vision narrowed on the transfer student. His mind completely focused on the singular goal of taking control of the situation and humiliating the transfer student.

“I-I’ll tell her who you are! She’ll leave y-you when she finds out you're using h-her!” Yoshiro’s voice was shaking. He knew that it was a shitty comeback, but it was all he had. Reducing the transfer student’s relationship with Ayumi in front of everyone was his only hope, other than resorting to violence. Yoshiro wouldn’t normally be opposed to the latter, but he didn’t think he had the stomach for it at the moment. 

“Who’s she gonna believe? The leader of a pedophile's fan club? Or the guy who warms her bed at night?”

That only emphasized Yoshiro had been previously feeling. He felt his emotions growing out of control. He didn’t know what to think, say, or do. He was blanking.

“His minute’s up! Fuck him up, Yoshiro!” a member of Yoshiro’s crew politely reminded.

“It’s up to you, Yoshiro. Fight me, or tell everyone why you won't fight me and who my girlfriend is,” the transfer student said as he raised his arms wide. There was a grin on his face.

 _The fucker is enjoying this,_ Yoshiro thought. 

Agreeing with the transfer student's logic, Yoshiro knew there was only one thing to do. Even if he disliked the majority of the student body, he cared about his image. Any reasonable person would. Yoshiro charged.

Yoshiro’s athletic ability was his downfall. He went too fast for a fight confined to a school hallway, allowing the transfer student to begin a side-step with more than enough room to breathe. Yoshiro attempted a punch anyway. Surprisingly, it wasn’t blocked by the transfer student.

Makoto Niijima held Yoshiro’s arm in place. Yoshiro stared at her in disbelief. She was right there, and he was blanking. He was paralyzed in some twisted form of embarrassment and rage.

“You found Niijima. Congrats. Now what’re you gonna do?” the transfer asked slyly. His grin only grew more sickening to Yoshiro.

“That’s enough, Amamiya-kun!” Niijima ordered.

 _Serves him right. Prick,_ Yoshiro thought.

“Everyone, please go back to your booths!” The crowd hesitated until Makoto spoke again. “Now!”

The crowd, including Yoshiro’s posse, dispersed. Yoshiro would’ve been angry at them if the whole scene wasn’t a colossal fuck up. 

“Yoshiro, you have a warning. Any more mistakes, and you’ll be visiting Kobayakawa,” Makoto said as she let go of Yoshiro. He looked at her angrily.

“You’ll get what’s coming to you…” Yoshiro muttered as he walked away. 

He swore to himself that he would make those words come true. Somehow, someway, Yoshiro would get his revenge. Makoto, up on her high horse, had taken his future from him. He would make her pay along with the transfer student for interfering.

* * *

It was a stroke of dumb luck with what happened later that day. 

Yoshiro, Dai, and a few other volleyball players had gone to Big Bang Burger on Central Street as a way to cool off. It was their usual hang out spot, so no one looked twice when the group walked in with their Shujin gym uniforms on. Yoshiro mentally questioned why people were still wearing them if there was no point but realized that they were just more attached to a dead dream than he was.

It had been a quiet meal. No one spoke or wanted to speak after the day’s events. They were likely afraid Yoshiro would react aggressively. They were right. He would’ve freaked out if anyone mentioned transfer students or student council presidents. 

Ironically, that lack of conversation was what led to Yoshiro getting bored and stepping out of Big Bang Burger. He considered going home for the day, but a rough voice called out from an alley.

“Hey!” Yoshiro looked in the direction of the alley and saw a burly man, his head sticking around the corner that was barely concealing his body. “Yeah, you. I got a job for you.”

Cautiously, Yoshiro walked over. There wasn’t much else for him to lose at this point. He had no future, he had nothing to do, and he had no reason to care about anything this guy planned on saying to him. In Yoshiro’s mind, nothing could go wrong.

When he made it around the corner into the alley, a second man was revealed to Yoshiro. Both were dressed similarly: they had the typical getup of a shady Shinjuku man, but they weren’t in Shinjuku.

“Yeah? What do you want?” Yoshiro asked harshly.

“Nothing really,” the first man said with a toothy grin. “We just got an offer for ya.”

“What is it?”

“A job, ya know? Deliver a few packages for us, make some quick cash. Easy, huh?”

 _Thanks, but I’m not fucking stupid,_ Yoshiro mentally retorted.

“You think I’m an idiot? That I don’t know what’s in those packages? It’s not like you want people to deliver mail for you,” Yoshiro angrily stated. His time was being wasted by people who had underestimated him, and that was upsetting

“Hah! Fine. You’d be running drugs, but it pays good yen. You could be going to school with a high-end watch, or whatever the fuck you kids wanna wear,” the first man explained.

“Really? I get farther than the average exploitable teenager and you offer me the same job as if I’m that stupid?” Yoshiro dumbfoundedly asked with anger. “You got a boss?”

“The boss? Shootin’ for the stars, are we?” the man replied. He turned to his partner. “The kid’s got guts. Whaddya think?”

The man’s partner hushedly spoke to the man, not allowing Yoshiro to gain any insight as to what they were saying. Yoshiro didn’t mind, as he had been doing well enough in the conversation. Besides, if things went south, all he had to do was turn around and walk away.

The first man turned back to Yoshiro.

“Tell you what. We take you to our boss, you two talk things out. If things go well, things go well. If they don’t…” the man said, trailing off after his point became clear.

Yoshiro was confident. Things **would** go well.

“Deal."

* * *

Yoshiro stood in front of the intimidating figure that was Junya Kaneshiro. He had been whisked to a club of sorts that was just a few minutes from where they had been. He didn’t care about leaving the volleyball players behind; he wanted the outcome of his conversation with “the boss” to be decided purely on his own capability. He wanted to prove himself.

“So… you figured us out?” Kaneshiro asked. He was comfortably seated in a velvet booth, a lit cigar placed between his lips.

The only people in the club backroom besides Kaneshiro and Yoshiro were the two women at Kaneshiro’s side and the two henchmen from the alley. They guarded the entrance to the room.

“Not too hard. Your men have to be better than that,” Yoshiro bluntly said.

“Heh. You got guts, kid,” Kaneshiro asked as he took the cigar out of his mouth. “Why’d you wanna see me?”

“I want to work for you.” Yoshiro maintained his blunt delivery.

“That’s great because I already offered you a job,” Kaneshiro remarked with a chuckle.

“No, I don’t want to be some dumb fuck who will get exploited. I want to be one of them,” Yoshiro said, nodding towards the guards at the door.

Kaneshiro looked Yoshiro up and down.

“You got the build for it… and you got the talking skills… did either of those guys fill you in on our... application process?”

“No.”

Kaneshiro puffed his cigar.

“I have two main sources of income: drugs and girls. They keep people happy, happy people keep me wealthy. To join, you gotta prove you can contribute to that income,” Kaneshiro said with a grin. “Bring us a girl… someone your age.”

“It will be done, Kaneshiro-san,”

“Cut the shit. If you’re going to be working for me, it’s ‘boss.’ Got it?” Yoshiro obediently nodded at Kaneshiro’s question. “Good. Now get out of here.”

Yoshiro moved to leave. Just as one of the guards shifted to allow Yoshiro to exit, Kaneshiro spoke again.

“Wait… got any friends, Yoshiro?”

“A few,” Yoshiro simply said.

“Well, tell ‘em about our deal. If they can do the same as you…”

“Mhm. I‘ll let them know,” Yoshiro said before quickly adding, "Boss."

“Good.”

With that, Yoshiro left.

* * *

Yoshiro was lucky enough that the volleyball team members were still eating at Big Bang Burger. When he was asked where he was, Yoshiro provided the standard response one gives when they don’t want to answer:

“I needed some air,” Yoshiro said as he took a seat.

No one questioned it, as no one doubted it. Yoshiro knew that he had had a very public meltdown earlier, so it was understandable why the volleyball team members wouldn’t persist with questions. 

“I got something interesting for you guys,” Yoshiro said.

That piqued everyone’s attention. They eyed Yoshiro. Now that he had their interest, Yoshiro detailed his newfound opportunity. 

“I found something for us to do, and we can get some cash out of it,” Yoshiro said dramatically. He knew that building anticipation was important to keep people interested in what he was saying. “You know those guys in the alleys who stop teenagers every now and then?”

The team nodded to Yoshiro.

“We work with them. Not for them, **with** them. And we make bank doing it. All we gotta do is look tough and stand around. Look at Dai,” Yoshiro said, pointing at his peer. The team followed suit and focused their attention on Dai. “He’s the biggest teenager in Tokyo. It’d be easy as shit.”

“Yoshiro, I dunno… this sounds shady,” one of the players protested.

“You can leave now, but you’ll never hear the rest of my idea,” Yoshiro said. The cautious player remained in his seat, so Yoshiro continued talking. “All we gotta do to work for them is bring their boss, **Kaneshiro** , a girl our age for each of us who wants to join.”

“W-what do you mean?” the same player from before asked.

 _Just shut the fuck up and let me explain,_ Yoshiro thought.

“What are girls our age useful for, and why would adults want them?”

The team member paled. Yoshiro didn’t know if the guy was staying in his seat out of nervousness or compliance. He didn’t care.

“So… you guys get where I’m going with this?” Yoshiro asked, leading the team on.

The team members that didn’t shake their heads in agreement didn’t react at all.

“Makoto Niiijima. This is how we get back at her. We take her future away from her.”

* * *

Yoshiro got back to his home at a reasonable time. Even if he didn’t, his mom wouldn’t question him. It wasn’t like she cared, at least that's how it seemed from Yoshiro’s point of view. While some teens would consider Ayumi Takata’s level of hands-offness with Yoshiro freedom, Yoshiro considered it a lack of caring. But it wasn’t like it mattered. She fed him and gave him a place to sleep at night. Yoshiro wasn’t going to complain about that.

He also wasn’t going to complain about Ayumi’s… activities that he had learned about earlier that day. Ayumi called him down from his room, where he had been doing homework, for dinner. Yoshiro sat on the opposite side of the table from Ayumi, but not because of what learned. That was just the way things always had been. 

It wasn’t like he planned on speaking to Ayumi about anything, anyway. He had always felt disconnected from the woman, but remembering the words of the transfer student while Yoshiro looked at his mother made him despise her.

 _Bitch,_ Yoshiro thought as he looked at her face. Sure, it was pointless, but it was what came to his mind.

They both ate their dinner in silence. As soon as he was done, Yoshiro went back up to his room.

* * *

**Tuesday, 5/10**

Surprisingly enough, more people had agreed to Yoshiro’s plan than he initially thought would. That meant that turning in Niijima to Kaneshiro would be reserved for the person who couldn’t manage to find another girl.

So there Yoshiro was, awkwardly standing next to the student lockers on the first floor. He was waiting for Yuriko Kuramoto, another third-year who was considered quite attractive by most of the student body. She was rather popular and people looked upon her fondly. Yoshiro decided she was the lucky girl based on closing his eyes and putting his finger on a picture in the yearbook.

Yoshiro had followed simple logic to realize that he needed to ask Yuriko out, rather than just violently kidnapping her. First, getting the girl to go on a few dates would build trust. If Yoshiro pulled everything off correctly, he could convince her to walk into an alley where Kaneshiro's other henchmen could take her and he wouldn't have to be involved. Second, Yoshiro didn't know if he could kidnap someone innocent. Yet. He disregarded this, as he knew that it came with the job he had signed up for.

The bell signaling the end of classes rang. Yoshiro had managed to get out early by saying he had to go to the bathroom. He simply ditched the end of class instead. Even if he wasn’t confident in his plan for asking out Yuriko, he figured being in the right place at the right time was an important factor.

Students flooded into the halls. Among them were Yuriko and her friends. They walked down the hall in a line, chatting with each other and laughing. They were in a good mood, and Yuriko was the most notably happy out of the group. For a moment, Yoshiro could’ve sworn Yuriko’s smile lit up the whole hall.

That moment faded when Yoshiro looked past Yuriko and saw the brown-haired girl with that stupid fucking headband walking in the other direction. Yoshiro was reminded why he was waiting for Yuriko in the first place. He dispelled all previous positive thoughts and readied himself. 

Yuriko had almost reached her locker, her fairly large group of friends at her side. Yoshiro stood up straight and spoke.

“Hey, Yuriko-chan,” Yoshiro said calmly and kindly. He got her attention and the attention of every single one of her friends.

Yoshiro could’ve sworn there was an audible “oooh” from every single one of the girls except Yuriko. That was understandable, as she was the one being put on the spot. Even so, she kept calm and acted like the normal Yuriko that Yoshiro had heard about.

“Hey, Takata-san. What’s up?” she casually asked. 

“I was… heh,” Yoshiro said with fake awkwardness. He was a little embarrassed at the lengths he was going to for some dumb job, but the time to back out was long past. “I was wondering if you’d wanna… you know… go out sometime?”

“Ooooooh…” the crowd went in unison. They were more interested in the conversation than Yoshiro was.

“I mean, I don’t…” Yuriko trailed off. Her casual smile had faded.

 _Uh-oh. Did I break the kind exterior? Is it all a facade?_ Yoshiro asked himself. He ended up believing that she was only kind on the surface, as it helped ease his mind from what he was committing the girl to.

“C’mon, Yuriko…” one of her friends cooed. 

“Yuriko…” another friend said excitedly.

“O-M-G, just say YES!” another girl yelled through the crowd, getting a few laughs in return.

“Well…” Yuriko began. She looked around at the small crowd of her friends and bystanders that had formed. It was obvious what was going through her head: she was feeling the pressure. Knowing that, Yoshiro felt a little sad when Yuriko said, “Okay. I’m game.”

Her kind, casual, bubbly nature had returned. Perhaps she felt an obligation to hold herself to the standard of always being happy around her friends.

Yoshiro didn’t care. All he had to do was get her in the right place at the right time after Niijima had been taken care of. Yoshiro just wanted to get things ready in advance.

“Can I get your number?” Yoshiro asked frustratedly. All the emotional bullshit and loud people around him were getting to him.

“Oh, yeah… here. It’s ###-###-####.”

“Thanks. I’ll text you. See ya, Yuriko,” Yoshiro said before walking away.

As he walked away, he heard Yuriko and her friends chatting to each other. Knowing he was going to deprive the girl of that for the rest of her life hurt for a moment, but as soon as Yoshiro turned the corner, the feeling vanished. All Yuriko was to Yoshiro was a stepping stone.

Nothing more.

* * *

**Thursday, 5/12**

Yoshiro scribbled out the note. He didn’t have to worry about matching Dai’s handwriting because… well… he wasn’t sure Dai knew how to read or write. It didn’t really matter. With the contents of the note, he was sure the student council wouldn’t take the time to analyze his handwriting. 

It was simple.

“I’m being threatened by people, and so are other students. A group in Shibuya is blackmailing us into working for them, and they’re threatening our families if we go to the police. Please help, I’m running out of options," Yoshiro read to himself.

While it wasn’t the best plea for help that had ever been written, Yoshiro knew it would be enough. It would strike at everything Miss President thought about herself: her position of power demanding that she help the student body, her need for a letter of recommendation, and the good ol’ human trait of wanting to help people. It was a fifty-fifty chance that Niijima had that last one, but it wouldn’t hurt Yoshiro’s plan if she didn’t. It was more of a bonus that went along with everything.

Content with how the plan was moving along, Yoshiro tucked the note away, ready to drop it in the student council suggestion box.

He was looking forward to seeing Niijima’s reaction when she realized what he was doing.

* * *

**Wednesday, 5/18**

Yoshiro shakily stood up from the floor of Big Bang Burger, his forehead swelling. His face was drenched in soda, causing his eyes to sting a little. When he tried to support his weight by placing his hand on the table, he almost slipped and fell over again. He realized that the hand he had used was covered in sauce from the food tray he had first originally placed his hand on. 

“Fuck…” Yoshiro muttered, grabbing at the napkins that the two dipshits left behind. He angrily wiped away the sauce on his hand and fully stood up.

Every single person in the Big Bang Burger was staring directly at Yoshiro. He hated it. Yoshiro didn't take the time to tell his teammates, or former teammates at this point, where he was going. He frustratedly pushed them out of the way and walked towards the exit. He nearly threw open the door as he stepped out of the burger place.

Yoshiro wasn’t sure why he had provoked the transfer student in the first place. Things were going to plan, and provoking the guy just risked him becoming more invested in fucking with the volleyball team. Yoshiro had done it anyway and gotten embarrassed in the process.

If Yoshiro wasn’t sure of his what to do to the transfer student before the Big Bang Burger incident, he was **very** sure afterward.

 _I’m gonna fucking kill him,_ Yoshiro thought.

It was a bit of an exaggeration. Yoshiro merely wanted the guy to suffer a little. That wasn’t too much to ask, right? Yoshiro had had more taken from him than given, so surely this wish could be granted. 

He didn’t care if there was some deity that was listening to him and actually planned on granting his wish. If he had learned anything in the past few weeks, it was that Yoshiro couldn’t count on others to improve things for him. He would have to take action.

That wouldn’t be that big of a deal. Yoshiro and company weren’t working on a deadline. Kaneshiro hadn’t given them a date, implying that they could walk away if they wish. Yoshiro didn’t plan on walking away, but he did plan on taking his time.

He **had** to get it right. He had to show Niijima what she had done to him.

* * *

**Monday, 5/30**

Yoshiro and two other volleyball team members sat in Big Bang Burger. They had come straight there after the park cleanup, with the two members not wanting to ask Yoshiro why his face was covered in dirt. As soon as they had gotten to the restaurant, Yoshiro had gone to the bathroom. He returned shortly after with a mildly clean face.

Yoshiro knew that taking his time was necessary to make sure the plan went off without any hitches, but he didn’t want to wait. Niijima had been investigating Central Street, but not nearly as thoroughly as the volleyball team wanted her to. She hadn’t even brought along the transfer student. 

Yoshiro had ordered the two team members to write anonymous notes of their own, with Yoshiro himself writing another under Dai’s name. It wasn’t because he was trying to take the blame off himself if something went wrong, but that he didn’t want to get called into the student council room to be questioned about the note and its validity. If Dai was called in, he wouldn’t know what to say, therefore not providing enough information to the student council to ruin Yoshiro’s plan. 

“Yoshiro, we’ve waited forever to get this bitch and nothing's happened so far. Do we really even need to get revenge anymore?” one of the team members asked after he had finished writing his note.

“Relax, we'll go into action as soon as she goes into an alley or some shit. These,” Yoshiro said, shaking the note he had written in front of the team member’s face, “will make sure of that.”

“Whatever, man. Let’s just get shit moving,” the team member replied.

“We will. This will be the last step, I’m sure. Now, gimme the notes,” Yoshiro ordered, prompting both team members to do as they were told. “Good. I’ll drop these off, you two can leave.”

Both team members stood up and left without saying goodbye. If that said anything about their perception of Yoshiro, he didn’t care. It just wasn’t important, and it wasn’t like he liked them too much anyway. 

Yoshiro stood up from his chair and left Big Bang Burger to go to Shujin. While it was later in the day, the school would still be open. More importantly, it would be relatively empty. Club activities had been cancelled due to the park cleanup. The only people who would still be there were faculty members and weirdos. Yoshiro had excuses prepared for either, so he didn’t mind. 

It was just a short subway ride to Aoyama and an even shorter walk to the school. Yoshiro quickly moved into the building. While he wasn’t too worried about getting caught, he didn’t want to risk the entire plan if something were to go terribly wrong. 

Nothing did. Yoshiro got to the third floor without any problems or people in his way. The quickly darkening atmosphere within the school didn’t hurt Yoshiro’s chances of finding the student council suggestion box. He had no trouble in reaching the box before he swiftly, yet aggressively, drop the notes into the small opening.

“Here… we… go,” Yoshiro said, taking a deep breath. If the notes worked as intended, this would be the beginning of the end for Makoto Niijima. Yoshiro wanted to savor the moment, but because of the paranoia of being caught, he quickly left the school and went home for the night.

* * *

**Tuesday, 5/31**

“Heh, the girl’s here,” the gruff voice said on the other end of the phone. “We’re bringing the van around the other side,”

Yoshiro quickly hung up and nodded to Dai, who was sitting across the Big Bang Burger table. Dai’s resting idiot face changed to a look of determination before the giant stood up. Yoshiro did the same, and they both left Big Bang Burger in a hurry. There was no time to waste. Yoshiro knew that this didn’t have to be their only opportunity to execute the plan, but getting it right on the first try would make him feel better about himself. Better than Niijima.

Dai and Yoshiro wheeled around the corner into the alley. Niijima and the transfer student weren’t too far into the alley, but they also weren’t close enough to the street for anyone to intervene. The pair seemed to be in some sort of argument, with Niijima’s face red and the transfer student throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Yoshiro would have been interested in the conversation if he didn’t have a job to do.

Unfortunately, Dai did it first. He took a massive swing at the transfer student, his fist slamming into the guy’s head. There was so much power that it sent Amamiya into the wall of the alley, his head hitting the hard surface with a satisfying thump. Yoshiro knew the transfer student wouldn’t be much trouble, especially with Dai doing the heavy lifting, but it felt too damn good to see the once arrogant delinquent reduced to a partially bloody mess slumped over in an alley.

Almost as quickly as the transfer student, Niijima was subdued. One of the team members that had been waiting further down in the alley had grabbed her arms from behind her. Yoshiro had to grab her wrists to make sure that no elbows were thrown. 

And just like that, it was done. Yoshiro had won. All he needed to do was make the victory lap. 

“Kamoshida sends his regards, Miss President.”

It was beautiful, the look of horror on Niijima’s face. Kamoshida had no role in the plan, but Yoshiro knew that her reaction would be more terrified if he name-dropped the man. Yoshiro quickly covered the whore’s head with a bag.

That was the easy part. The team member who was holding her upper-arms let go, forcing Yoshiro to tighten his grip on the bitch’s hands. One of the volleyball players behind Niijima grabbed her ankles, lifting her up. Niijima was trying to kick, thrash, and scream, but it was pointless. At this point, they were too far into the alley, and Niijima’s muffled voice wouldn’t do her much good there. 

Yoshiro transferred ownership of the girl’s hands to Dai, as he was much stronger. Yoshiro hoped Dai wouldn’t damage the merchandise, as the giant likely didn’t understand what bones were, but there wasn’t time to explain that to Dai. 

Already knowing their goal, the volleyball players moved out. The volleyball player holding Niijima by her ankles took the lead, keeping a swift pace. At the other end of the alley awaited a black van, which the group reached in no time. The side-door opened, and Niijima was shoved in. All four volleyball players got in the back to make sure she didn’t act up during the drive.

It didn’t seem like she had it in her anyway. Throughout the drive to the club, the only thing the girl did was let out muffled sobs from inside the bag. Yoshiro looked down at the girl cold-heartedly, wanting her to see his glare and know what he thought of her, but she couldn’t. Yoshiro couldn’t take off the bag either, so he had to compromise.

 _She doesn’t get to cry now. We haven’t even gotten to the good part,_ Yoshiro thought.

“Shut the fuck up,” Yoshiro demanded after one particularly loud sob.

For the remaining minute or two of the drive, the girl was silent. 

* * *

Yoshiro ripped the bag off of Niijima’s head. He was in control, as he had her hands pinned to her back and she was prone. The door to the club burst open, causing Yoshiro to snap his head to the right.

Sakamoto and the transfer student had just arrived, one more present than the other. The transfer student looked like he was on another planet. Yoshiro grinned, hoping that that would be permanent. The blood on the transfer student’s face was a nice touch, too.

* * *

The more conversational part of the plan went off relatively hitch-free. Sure, Yoshiro had to slap the bitch a few times to keep her quiet and obedient, but that was less of a hitch and more of a bonus. 

Kaneshiro had set the date of June fourteenth of his own choice, not at Yoshiro’s suggestion. That was fine. Yoshiro considered himself patient, so long as everything went to plan. Besides, the two weeks gave Niijima some time to be mentally tortured before she got what was coming to her.

Those two weeks also gave Yoshiro to do a little tormenting of his own.

* * *

**Sunday, 6/5**

“Provoke them, ya know? Make things interesting. Maybe you could even rope some bystanders into our little scheme…” Kaneshiro suggested over the phone.

“Yeah, got it. This is just to keep them on edge, right?”

“Nervous people make mistakes, Takata. Remember that.”

“Not like they have a chance of succeeding anyway,” Yoshiro dismissively replied.

“Maybe, but I don’t want to fuck up my income. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah. Make them nervous, get them to make mistakes.”

“That advice applies to you too. Stay calm and don’t fuck up.”

“Will do, boss.”

Kaneshiro hung up first, letting Yoshiro pull the phone away from his ear.

Kaneshiro was a decent boss so far, if he could be considered a boss. Yoshiro wasn’t officially working for the man, as he still had to turn in Yuriko, but it was almost a done deal at this point. Yoshiro and the other members of the volleyball team had secured **merchandise** for Kaneshiro, all they had to do was transfer it. They were waiting for Niijima to be taken and then they would go through with it.

What made Yoshiro think decently of Kaneshiro was that the man was generous for a crime lord. Yoshiro, along with the other volleyball players, had been promised cuts of the initial money that Niijima and the other girls would make. Kaneshiro referred to it as “royalties for your products.” Yoshiro didn’t care what they were called as long as he got paid for his work.

He was even promised a little extra from Kaneshiro for leading the charge. The boss had said that he was able to recognize Yoshiro’s natural talent for the work, so it was only obvious that he should be paid extra.

Yoshiro couldn’t agree more.

* * *

**Thursday, 6/9**

“Yoshiro, will you please talk to me?” Yuriko pleaded from Yoshiro’s side.

Yoshiro and Yuriko had started dating, and immediately after it was referred to as dating, Yoshiro stopped caring and putting effort into the relationship. They had been on a few dates already, and apparently, Yuriko enjoyed them enough to ask Yoshiro to go steady with her. He didn’t mind. She was in the right place, and all that Yoshiro needed to do was keep her there. As long as he didn’t piss her off too much, everything would be fine.

They were sitting side-by-side at dinner at a restaurant. Yoshiro had agreed to a “date night,” but it wasn’t because he actually wanted to go. He had nothing to do but wait, and being too dismissive of Yuriko would likely lead to a break-up. Yoshiro couldn’t have that, not when he was so close to everything being perfect.

“Sorry. Just thinking,” he said flatly.

“About what?” Yuriko said in her usual bubbly manner. The girl seemed much happier now that Yoshiro was acknowledging her.

“Stuff.” 

“C’mon, you can talk to me. I’m your girlfriend!” she said as she scooted closer to him. 

They were touching at the shoulders now, and Yoshiro could feel her warmth. It would’ve flustered the teenager if he wasn’t planning on taking that girl’s life away from her in mere days.

“Sorry. I’m not that talkative.”

“I know… but we all have things to work on, right?” she said encouragingly. “You can start working on it by talking to me more.”

“Okay…”

“Ask me a question,” Yuriko said cheerfully.

“Uh… what’ve you been up to?”

Yoshiro didn’t care. He knew he was going to tune out as soon as the girl began to answer. He had been doing that more; tuning out people and withdrawing from the world into his thoughts. He didn’t pay attention in class, he didn’t talk with his “friends” on the volleyball team, and he spoke to his mom even less than usual.

The thoughts he was withdrawing into were a mix of every emotion one shouldn’t have when about to commit several felonies. Strangely, he didn’t feel regret for anything he had done or potential regret for the things he was going to do. Niijima deserved everything that was coming to her.

But Yuriko didn’t. The girl probably had a great life ahead of her: with her looks, Yuriko would have a husband within years of leaving Shujin, and a wealthy husband at that. Her status as a social butterfly would take her far as well. In terms of grades she was on the same level as Yoshiro, but being socially adept took one much farther than memorizing random facts and concepts.

“Well, I went to the mall the other day with a few of the girls…” Yuriko began. Yoshiro was already withdrawn, and therefore too busy to listen.

And Yoshiro would take that from her. Instead of a wealthy husband and whatever job Yuriko would land, she would get drug addiction and the wrong kind of clients. He didn’t feel guilty or upset with himself, just sad for the girl.

“The guy bought ice cream for us? Can you believe that?!” Yuriko said, looking Yoshiro in the eye upon delivering the punchline to her story.

Yoshiro blankly stared back and hated himself for not being able to answer her question as someone normally would.

But it didn’t matter. She was a piece on the chessboard; a jigsaw piece falling into place. 

“That’s crazy. Tell me more,” Yoshiro said.

And she did. He heard none of it.

* * *

**Monday, 6/13**

Yoshiro was oddly excited for what he was about to do. He knew he was pushing the transfer student to a breaking point, as it was obvious with everything the guy was going through. If there was any doubt in Yoshiro’s mind that his provocations wouldn’t work, it was nowhere to be found.

There was only one day left until he won. Granted, he wasn’t going to be the one taking Niijima, as that was Kaneshiro’s business to carry out, but it was still a result of his actions. Yoshiro felt proud of himself. Niijima was going to realize exactly what she did to him by getting Kamoshida fired. Yoshiro was going to make sure of it, even if it meant paying her a visit when she was on the job in a few days.

He had left class early to catch the transfer student immediately after class ended. He didn’t care if he was missing important information from the teacher, as this was his new life. Kaneshiro didn’t care about school grades, just getting the job done or not. Yoshiro liked that.

Yoshiro didn’t have to wait long. The bell rang, alerting him to get ready. Soon enough, students began to pour out of the classrooms up and down the hall, with Yoshiro’s target among the students. Yoshiro grinned at the transfer student from across the hall.

“You guys celebrating the bitch’s last day?” he asked.

“Fuck off,” the transfer student said before he tried to just walk away.

Yoshiro just stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Yoshiro knew that the transfer student wouldn’t try anything crazy, at least not yet. Yoshiro’s size advantage was too much for the transfer student to handle in a normal fight.

“Don’t you wanna hear what I have to say?” Yoshiro said, lightly shoving the transfer student backward.

“No. Fuck off.”

 _I guess I gotta try a little harder,_ Yoshiro thought.

The transfer student tried to walk past again only to receive another push backward. Learning that it was pointless to try, he held his ground. The students trying to walk past the altercation were a little annoyed but didn’t complain. Yoshiro assumed that they wanted to see a fight.

“Okay, okay, but you gotta answer one question for me,” Yoshiro said. The transfer student opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. “Do you think **she** likes getting her hair pulled?”

 _C’mon, just fucking lose it already,_ Yoshiro thought.

The transfer student, taking a deep breath, turned, and walked in the other direction. Yoshiro quickly stopped him again. Students were taking notice that something more than just a verbal altercation was taking place and began to gather.

“Rumor’s out that she likes it rough. Just raw lust, ya know? I mean, she’s interested in you, the school delinquent that nobody could ever love,” Yoshiro teased.

Yoshiro really, really wanted the transfer student to lose his shit. It was just another person he could prove he was better than. He could play the role of the victim and get the transfer student suspended; expelled if the attack was brutal enough. Yoshiro wasn’t worried about whatever pain the transfer student would be able to inflict, as Yoshiro’s size advantage kept him arrogant.

The transfer student tried to get past Yoshiro again. A much more aggressive shove this time put him back in his place.

“You know, I think by the time I’m done with her she’ll be screaming my name!” Yoshiro declared loudly. He knew that getting more students’ attention would upset the transfer student.

Yoshiro could hear the whispers going through the crowd, but he didn’t care. He had a job to do. However, several voices were louder than the regular whispers and gossip.

“Ren! Get out of there!” a feminine voice yelled from the crowd. Yoshiro believed it to be Takamaki, but he didn’t know the girl well enough to know if it was her or not. 

_Maybe I should change that… she’s friends with the transfer student, so why not deliver her to Kaneshiro?_ Yoshiro thought. Unfortunately, his grand ambitions would have to wait.

There was another loud voice that Yoshiro recognized.

“Get the eff out of the way!” Sakamoto yelled. Yoshiro could hear quite the commotion going through that area of the crowd. He guessed that people weren’t getting out of the way and that Sakamoto was having a tough time stopping his friend from doing something stupid.

It was a beautiful scene of chaos, and all it needed were Yoshiro’s final touches.

“Yoshiro!” the volleyball player mocked with a moan. “Fuck, Yoshiro! Please!"

The transfer student was obviously not happy with Yoshiro’s jests. But still, it wasn’t enough. However, Yoshiro had the perfect combination of words to set the transfer student off. Yoshiro stepped closer to the transfer student. He would’ve been in the guy's face if he wasn’t as tall as he was.

“I’m gonna make her my fucking whore. It’s what Kamoshida would've wanted.”

And that was it.

A quick jab to Yoshiro’s nose sent him backward. He had underestimated the transfer students punching ability, but not too terribly. All he had to do was endure until a teacher showed up, ending the transfer student's time at Shujin.

Yoshiro held his hand to his nose in pain, feeling blood go down his palm. The pain of the first punch faded with the adrenaline that came from seeing the massive crowd around the pair and hearing their excited yells. Yoshiro hated all of them, but he was glad that they were there to watch.

Another punch impacted Yoshiro’s nose. The angle it came from resulted in a crunching sound coming from the impact, letting Yoshiro know that his nose was broken. It hurt, a lot, but it was bearable. Yoshiro was able to manage by telling himself that the transfer student would be immediately expelled for this.

 _Heh. Better than I expected,_ Yoshiro thought, relishing in the success of his provocations.

“Heh. Eh goh to yhou, dint eh?” Yoshiro nasally said, looking up at the transfer student.

Another punch, this one just the transfer student slamming his fist into the exposed side of Yoshiro’s head. The volleyball player dropped to a knee, now using both his hands to contain the blood from his nose. 

Yoshiro couldn’t help but chuckle. The transfer student didn’t even realize how much of an idiot he was. 

The transfer student grabbed Yoshiro’s head by putting his left hand under the volleyball player’s chin and his right hand behind the head.

“Woah, woah, dohn yhou wanna heah how eh dih et?” Yoshiro said, staring into the metal lockers. Maybe what he said would buy him some time, but he wasn’t feeling too optimistic.

 _Holy fuck… I guess I may have overdone it, huh? Damn teachers can’t get here soon enough,_ Yoshiro thought. He felt fear going through him, but he kept himself calm by telling himself one thing: _If my face gets slammed into the lockers, the guy is guaranteed to be sent to juvenile hall._

Yoshiro wanted to rip the transfer students' arms away and show the guy a taste of his own medicine, but he stayed calm. So long as he didn’t attack the transfer student, his plan would go perfectly.

Amamiya pulled Yoshiro’s head back, his hands trembling. Yoshiro could feel the transfer students' hands tense, telling Yoshiro what was about to happen.

He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

“Ren!” a man yelled.

Yoshiro felt the hands holding his head relax before slipping away. Yoshiro dropped to his hands and knees, staring down at a small puddle of blood that was coming from his nose.

But the crowd began to disperse on one side. Yoshiro knew that it would be whoever yelled to the transfer student, but he didn’t know who it would be. He didn’t have any preference for a specific teacher, as all of them would surely expel the transfer student.

It was Maruki. Yoshiro didn’t like or dislike the guy, as he had never spoken to the counselor, and he didn’t really know what to think of the guy. He seemed nice, but he was a little too friendly with the transfer student for Yoshiro’s to be satisfied.

“Amamiya-kun, what-” Maruki began before he looked down at Yoshiro.

“Yeah. I know,” the transfer student said in defeat.

Yoshiro grinned as he stared down at the floor. He loved hearing the realization in the transfer student's voice. He loved knowing that the transfer student knew he was going to be expelled. Yoshiro would’ve chuckled if Maruki hadn’t been right there to hear it.

“Everyone, please, get out of here. There’s nothing to see,” Maruki commanded.

 _As if. No way anyone leaves. This is the most interesting thing to happen to this school since Kamoshida,_ Yoshiro bitterly thought.

Surprisingly, the crowd dispersed. Students walked down the halls, and Yoshiro could hear them having normal conversations as if the fight never happened. A few students didn’t leave, and Yoshiro could hear them walk up to the transfer student.

“Jesus, dude, the fuck are you thinkin'?!” Sakamoto yelled.

“I…” was all that the transfer student could manage.

 _Piece of shit. He’ll be gone soon enough,_ Yoshiro thought.

He could feel several pairs of eyes gazing down at him, but he didn’t dare look up. He didn’t want to risk Maruki seeing the grin on his face.

“Ren,” Maruki said, “I’ll have to report this to Kobayakawa. A student was harmed.”

“Go ahead. I was justified.”

Maruki sighed. 

“So be it. Don't think I've forgotten our conversations.” Maruki crouched down to Yoshiro’s level. “Takata-kun, can you stand?”

Shakily, Yoshiro stood up, making sure to coldly stare at the transfer student. As he stood up, he felt the blood that was covering the lower half of his face begin to drip down his face.

“Good. Please follow me and I’ll help you out,” Maruki said before walking in the direction of the practice building.

Before Yoshiro turned to follow Maruki, he gave the transfer student one last look.

“I win.”

Yoshiro wanted to savor the moment, but he followed Maruki away anyway. He still had to do his part in getting the transfer student expelled. As long as he stayed calm through the lies, everything would go perfectly.

But there was a hint of doubt in the back of Yoshiro’s head. Maruki was friendly with the transfer student, but did that really mean anything with what the transfer student had done? It wasn’t like Maruki could change the outcome of the transfer student getting expelled.

* * *

**Monday, 6/13**

“So, to summarize for the record… you began to plan revenge against Niijima in early May, the day Kamoshida’s resignation was announced. Due to provocations from Amamiya, the scale and risk of your plan increased to the point where you agreed to work for a crime boss. To officially enter into service of Kaneshiro, you needed to bring him one girl for him to use as a source of income.” Maruki said while he looked down at his notes. “Everything correct so far?”

“Yes, Yoshiro emptily said.

“You found Yuriko Kuramoto for yourself, and several other volleyball members found girls for themselves. Shortly after, because of more actions by Amamiya and Niijima’s investigation, you assaulted Amamiya and kidnapped Niijima. She was taken to Kaneshiro where he began a two-week-long process of blackmailing her, at the end of which she was supposed to be forced into prostitution. Before the two weeks were up, you were ordered to provoke Amamiya. You did that, and he assaulted you. Is that everything?” Maruki asked, looking up from his notes into Yoshiro’s eyes.

“Yes,” Yoshiro said blankly.

“I… oh my god,” Maruki said. “Thank you for this, Takata-kun. It helps a lot.”

“Glad I could help.” No thoughts were going through Yoshiro’s head, meaning that there wasn’t any emotion to put behind his words. Everything was blank.

What Yoshiro did feel was content, and it was as if nothing would ever be able to bring him down.

“I think I’ll leave you in the assistant nurse’s hands. Is that alright, Takata-kun,” Maruki calmly asked.

“Of course. "

"Thank you for letting me tell the truth.”

“Mhm.” 

Maruki stood up from his seat at Yoshiro’s bedside and walked out of the room.

Yoshiro closed his eyes and let his happiness envelop him. He had told the truth, and that was all that he needed to be happy. He enjoyed being that emotionally simple.

Yoshiro was the happiest he’d been in months. The only things that were detracting from that were the things that he wanted to do: he wanted to tell his mom he loved her, take Yuriko somewhere nice, maybe hang out with a few volleyball team members. Even if he couldn't do those things, Yoshiro was still pleased.

He smiled at the blissful thoughts before he drifted off to sleep

* * *

**_Subject 03_ **

**_6-13-20XX_ **

_I recorded 03’s retelling of the past month with my phone. I see no reason to transcribe the recording, but I feel that I should provide analytical information._

_03 began to feel that vengeance was necessary after Kamoshida’s resignation. He felt that his life had been taken away from him, and he desperately wanted someone to take the blame for that. He felt inferior to others in almost everything outside of volleyball. The opportunity that arose with criminal activity in Shibuya made him feel special and gave him a way to get his revenge. It also let him put his physical stature to use. 03’s actions have been horrid, and I have to change this for his sake, and the sake of the people around him._

_03 will never harm any other student, and he will never have to worry about his inferiority again._

_To address the issue of 02's fate, I don't know how the principal will react to this. 03's testimony may not be enough, but that remains to be seen. I'll be speaking to the principal shortly, so I'll know then._

_Besides, if I truly desired for 02 to remain at Shujin, I wouldn't let him be expelled. 02, while he didn't exactly do the right thing, wasn't exactly wrong either. He doesn't deserve to lose everything because of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a scene from Dai's perspective this chapter that I had to cut simply because this is mostly supposed to be from Yoshiro's POV. The scene is too funny for me to just delete, so I'll post it eventually.
> 
> I guess chapters being longer than expected is becoming a common thing now. These word counts are getting out of control, but I'm pretty sure they'll be reigned in by going back to the normal upload schedule. 
> 
> Back to the Wednesday upload schedule. Thanks for reading the chapter, and have a fantastic day.


	32. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Good morning, Worm your honour  
>  The crown will plainly show the prisoner  
> Who now stands before you  
> Was caught red-handed showing feelings  
> Showing feelings of an almost human nature  
> This will not do  
> Call the schoolmaster!_
> 
> _I always said he'd come to no good in the end your honour  
>  If they'd let me have my way I could have flayed him into shape  
> But my hands were tied, the bleeding hearts and artists  
> Let him get away with murder, let me hammer him today_

**Wednesday, 6/15**

Maruki picked up his phone just after it finished playing the audio. Silence overtook the room, pressuring Ren into speaking. Both Kobayakawa and Maruki were looking at him expectantly, so Ren figured he should react.

“Woah…” Ren said.

He didn’t want to give them his actual reaction. The recording was… a lot, to say the least. Yoshiro was a pure-bred piece of shit who wanted the people around him to suffer for perceived slights against the teenager. While Ren’s actions towards the volleyball player weren’t just perceived slights, that didn’t excuse Yoshiro’s plans for others.

Yuriko especially. Ren didn’t know if the girl had been made aware of what her future was going to be, but that pissed him off. She didn’t deserve what Yoshiro planned for her. Thinking along those lines, she also didn’t deserve Ren’s rudeness at the park cleanup, but it was in the past. Ren was actually considering apologizing. Unlike the other thoughts Ren had for actively improving his reputation among the student body, he didn’t disregard this one. It just stayed in the section of his brain where unlikely ideas laid dormant. Even if he wasn’t going to apologize to Yuriko for being rude, he did want to check on her to see how things were going post-Yoshiro.

“Indeed,” Kobayakawa said solemnly. “This is very troubling. It’s difficult to grasp that Shujin students were capable of this.”

_I mean, a Shujin teacher was capable of it until a little over a month ago. Not hard to understand the root of the problem._

“But that is not why you are here, Amamiya. The recording could have been played for you without my presence, so you are here for another reason,” Kobayakawa continued.

“I get a medal of honor for my service?”

“Not now,” Maruki muttered. Kobayakawa was still a little hard of hearing, so he didn’t catch it. Ren decided he would obey Maruki, given that the man may have just saved his future at Shujin with Yoshiro's testimony.

_So… am I getting expelled? Yoshiro’s story shows that I probably did a good thing by beating the shit out of the guy. Maybe I’m exempt from the upcoming exams? That’d be quite the prize._

“Not exactly,” Kobayakawa said. “While we understand your reasons for **assaulting** Takata, we do not condone your actions.”

_Aw fuck. He said the A-word. Now I’m definitely getting expelled._

“While you will not be expelled or suspended, you must be punished.”

_Oh… that’s good, I guess. Now would be a bad time for Kawakami to bust down the door and tell Kobayakawa what I said to the class before leaving. That’d definitely get me expelled._

“I agree, sir. What I did is absolutely reprehensible,” Ren said flatly. He didn’t agree in the slightest, but maybe it would help his case.

“Indeed. Your punishment consists of several things,” Kobayakawa began before listing off what Ren had to do. “First, you have one-on-one after school detention with a teacher until the end of exams.”

_That’s a whole-ass month. Get off my back, I’m getting crushed under your weight, sir._

“May I ask who?”

“There was a faculty meeting about the issue. While many teachers, unfortunately, rejected your presence, Chuono-san was quick to jump at the opportunity.”

_Nope. Nope. Nope. Not doing that._

“Do I have a choice?” Ren pleaded.

“No, you do not. Moving on, you must bolster your extracurricular activities. I am aware of Gardeners Raging Against Veganism Yearly, but I am not aware enough. Do you understand what I mean?" Kobayakawa asked. He didn't wait for Ren's response before he continued, "You must strengthen the club’s presence among Shujin’s other clubs. Understand?”

“Uh… why? All we do is plant stuff.”

“Plant more stuff, recruit new members, create a recognizable brand. Maybe even go into merchandising, who knows? It’s up to you,” Kobayakawa explained.

_Merchandising? Hell yeah. Ryuji’s gonna be repping GRAVY shirts the rest of the year._

“Third, you must place within the top five for second-years on the upcoming exams.”

“What happens if I don’t?” Ren asked. He wasn’t particularly worried, but there was always the possibility that something went very wrong during exam week.

“Then your detention continues into the semester following the summer break,” Kobayakawa dimly replied before gesturing to Maruki. “I will let Maruki-san explain the final term.”

Ren turned to face the glasses-wearing counselor, who was already sitting up in his seat. It was as if he had been preparing for this moment for the past few minutes. Maruki looked Ren in the eyes with his normal, warm expression that eased all negative thoughts.

“Amamiya, I would like for you to attend weekly counseling sessions.”

“Sorry, I’m busy with detention and merchandising my high school gardening club,” Ren said. He chuckled after the last part, as that was something he definitely didn’t expect he would be saying when he came to Tokyo.

“Actually, the sessions would let you skip detention for that specific day. And you can choose which day of the week you would like to see me. Pretty good deal, huh?” Maruki offered, not offended at all by Ren’s dismissal of the counseling sessions.

_Better than spending time with Chuono. At least Maruki has candy in his office, and the counseling sessions are probably shorter than detention._

“I guess,” Ren said in compliance.

“Good,” Kobayakawa exclaimed. “That is everything concerning your punishment, but I still have one more thing to say to you Amamiya-kun.”

“Go right ahead,” Ren said, thinking it couldn’t get any worse. He was feeling confident in his luck after hearing that he wasn’t going to be expelled.

“The leash is tightening, Amamiya-kun. One more thing on the level of this and you’ll be gone. Do you understand?”

_Leash shmeash. Tell me something I haven’t heard before. “Assault someone else and you’re life’s over.” Bullshit. Yoshiro got reduced to an unexplainable truth-telling bastard because I hit him hard enough and I'm still here. Now that I think about it… why did Yoshiro tell the truth? And so comprehensively, too?_

“I do, Kobayakawa-san. Thank you for letting me continue my time at Shujin,” Ren said with false kindness.

_He’s only letting me stay here because if I’m gone he can’t get his bonus check. I should dislike him for that, but I can’t knock the hustle. It would be easy money if I wasn’t going around punching douchebags and seducing their moms. Is that my high school legacy? “Ren Amamiya, seducer of mothers and vanquisher of shitheads!” Meh. “Ren Amamiya, the GRAVY-est of gardeners to ever garden,” is a bit more catchy. Shit, I could put that on a shirt. Maybe merchandising isn’t such a bad idea._

“Of course, Amamiya-kun. Now that everything is in order, you are free to go,” Kobayakawa said, releasing Ren from the meeting.

Ren stood up and bowed out of the same false kindness as before. He went to walk out of the office before he stopped. There was one final question he had for the duo.

“Maruki-san?” Ren asked, prompting Maruki to pull his head away from his notes and towards the office door. “What’s going to happen to Takata and the others?”

Maruki warmly smiled.

“This is a learning opportunity for everyone, Amamiya-kun. They’ll be doing counseling with me, although each of them will be in separate sessions. I can’t share much beyond that. I’m sure you understand why.”

_Yet you shared with me a long-ass audio recording, but I guess confidentiality only exists when convenient._

“Yeah, of course. Should I stop by this week or…” Ren trailed off.

“If you’d like, but the required sessions, along with your detention, begin next week. Good luck with everything, Amamiya-kun.”

“Thank you, Maruki-san. And, uh, thanks for getting that story out of Takata.”

“Anytime…” Maruki said distantly, his eyes trailing away from Ren. He would’ve questioned the counselor’s weirdness if he hadn’t already ended the conversation.

Ren left the office to return to Classroom 2-D. As he walked through the empty halls of Shujin, as class was still ongoing, he realized how badly he had fucked up with his departure from the classroom earlier.

It was a moment that was meant to be his final act of defiance at Shujin, not a “see you later,” but with more explicit wording. He hadn’t planned on having to go back to the classroom, but now that he was, it was very possible that he was going to receive even more punishment for what he had done.

Ren considered waiting until the next break to enter the class, but as Kobayakwa said: the leash was tightening. Ren took a deep breath and entered Classroom 2-D.

As soon as he entered the door, Kawakami stopped speaking, the students stopped listening, and Ren stopped walking. He stood in the doorway, absorbing all the pairs of eyes that were trained on him. Some were angry, some were shocked, and some quickly disregarded Ren’s return.

Kawakami’s eyes did not do any of that. She just looked at Ren expectantly. He realized why almost immediately: he was interrupting her. Ren awkwardly shuffled away from the entrance of the room and walked across the room to his seat. He felt everyone continuing to stare at him, but he didn’t look back. He kept his eyes trained on the ground and in the direction of his seat.

Just as soon as Ren sat down, Kawakami resumed her lecture. Ren was a little puzzled why she had moved on quickly, but told himself he was being self-centered for thinking that way. He opted to just pay attention to what Kawakami was saying. If she was upset with him or needed anything at all, she would definitely let him know.

Ren looked around the classroom. The students were back to focusing on their teacher rather than their classmate. Noticing that, Ren let out a quiet sigh of relief and fully settled into his seat.

While Ren thought he wasn’t worried about getting expelled before arriving at Kobayakawa’s office, he realized how much he could’ve lost if things went poorly. He would lose GRAVY, his friends, and Makoto, whatever she was to him at that point.

_I really gotta define what we are, huh? Eh, whatever. Maybe the right move is to let her do it. Or is that a dick move? I should ask Ryu- no, definitely not. I should ask someone like Ann or Haru. Or maybe I shouldn't do any of that. Fuck, why is this shit so difficult to figure out?_

Ren hadn’t realized how much he was concealing his nervousness until he was alleviated of it by sitting back in his seat. For the time being, Ren was able to relax. He didn’t have to worry about crime lords, volleyball players (hopefully), or getting expelled.

Instead, all he had to worry about was some jackass calling himself a prince, gardening, merchandise related to gardening, detention, exams, talking to Maruki on time, bolstering GRAVY, spending time with friends, going to work, and Makoto Niijima.

_Simple stuff._

Ren felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn’t have to take it out to know who was texting him, as he just had to look ahead to see Ann looking down at her lap at what Ren assumed was her phone.

_Texting during class? Hopefully, that’s not expulsion worthy. I guess I’ll find out._

Ren pulled out his phone to read the message.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-What’d Kobayakawa have to say?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-You’re not gonna believe this, but he placed a bag of horseshit on the table and ordered me to inspect it. I refused, and that was when he pulled his gun out. A brutal fight ensued, with me managing to vanquish the foul beast with just my pen. The pen is truly mightier than the sword!

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Why can’t you just answer correctly the first time I ask?

If Ren hadn’t heard a muffled giggle from in front of him, he would’ve thought Ann was upset.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Habits and contradictions.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-What does that even mean? You know what, I don’t care. What’d Kobayakawa have to say?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-He and Maruki played me a recording of Takata admitting his guilt and detailing everything he did over the past month. The dude’s messed up. Apparently, all the girlfriends of the volleyball team members were supposed to be given to *&^%&&(@#. Because of what Takata said, I’m not expelled. I just have detention until summer and have to increase GRAVY activities. Oh, and I have to talk with Maruki weekly. I bet you’re happy about that.

Ren was confused. When he typed the message, Kaneshiro’s name had been inputted correctly. When he sent the message, the name scrambled. Ren excused it as a bug just as Ann’s reply came through.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-You’re talking about who I think you’re talking about, right? Anyway… that’s crazy that Takata did that. You sure he willingly told the truth after you broke his nose?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I would’ve noticed if he was being threatened at gunpoint or sounded scared over the course of a twenty-minute recording. He just sounded content, kinda blankly happy. Not sure how to explain it.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Huh… at least you’re not getting expelled, so that’s awesome. Now are you willing to have a party? I’m sure Ryuji will immediately beg for one once you tell him the news.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Why not. We got nothing serious to worry about, so let’s do it.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Great! Btw, you should probably tell the group the news. 

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Got it.

Ren navigated out of his conversation with Ann and to the GRAVY group chat.

**GRAVY**

**Ren Amamiya:**

-They tried to impeach the Residing Lord of GRAVY-esque Goodness, but ya boy beat the case.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-CAN’T STOP THE GRAVY TRAIN!!!!!!!!!

**Haru Okumura:**

-That is great news, Ren-kun!

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Indeed.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-But there’s still a catch. I got detention until exams are over and GRAVY’s gotta step shit up a notch. Also gotta talk to Maruki weekly, but that’s not that bad.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-DETENTION?! FOR REAL?! FREE MY BOY, HE AIN’T DO SHIT!!!

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Ryuji, you don’t have to use capitals. They just look stupid.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-My b, but my point stands. Who you got for detention, Renji?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Chuono. Apparently, she volunteered.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Oh… you’re screwed. Not gonna be a fun time with her.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-What’s she gonna do, teach me?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Yes. For hours. And harshly.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-How horrid.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Eff that, we’re busting Renji out!

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Dude, it’s literally just detention. I can manage.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Nah, I’ve made up my mind. Haru, start planting poisonous shit. Yusuke, start making disguises for us.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-And so I shall. May I dress as my favorite artist?

_With the music Yusuke played for us, I’m guessing his favorite artist is a rapper. Yusuke dressing as the guy who made Runaway… that would be very, very bad. Also, if all the disguises follow that logic, that'd be terrifying. Ryuji dressing as Risette is not something that this world will ever need._

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Sure man, you do you.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-No one is doing anything. Kobayakawa told me that I’ve gotta be careful. One more fuck up could lead to me getting kicked out. Leaving detention early after Haru’s poisoned Chuono won’t be good, especially if Yusuke is dressed as a fucking rapper.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-Rapper? I planned on disguising myself as Bob Ross.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-No. None of this is happening. I’ll be fine in detention.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Not without me you won’t.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I sense a GRAVY demotion coming.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Do it, you won’t.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Guys, can we not do this? It’s pointless. Besides, we’ve more important stuff to talk about.

**Haru Okumura:**

-And more important things to be listening to. We’re still in class, you know.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Then why’re you still texting?

_No response from Haru. Maybe she actually was serious about paying attention in class._

**Ann Takamaki:**

-It’s fine. Our teacher’s not telling us much anyway. Now I think it’s time we get to why Ren texted the group in the first place…

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-You have a spare Bob Ross wig?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-I can’t deal with this guy.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-This simply isn’t true. You dealt me ¥1000 yesterday.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-God damn, can we focus for one second? The point of this was to say that we should have a party to celebrate everything that’s gone well for us recently.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Eff yeah! Who’s gonna go apeshit?!

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-I would expect primates to be the last thing one compares themself to when defecating.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Uh… anyway… what day works for you guys?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-If we’re doing my place, I can host on Saturday night or Sunday. Saturday’s probably better though.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-I’m ready any time!

**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

-As am I.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Same here. Is Haru still here?

**Haru Okumura:**

-Yes, I’ve been reading along. I am also available Saturday evening.

_So she wasn’t paying attention as much as I thought._

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Sweet! That just leaves Miss President. So… wya, Prez?

After a few minutes without a response from Makoto, the group just decided to move on. However, the lack of response left Ren thinking.

_I wonder what Makoto’s doing today? I guess now she’s got nothing to worry about, so maybe she just spent the day sleeping. Damn, that sounds nice. Or maybe she watched movies in bed all day. Maybe she thought about me once? Or twice? That’d be cool, too. I’ll have to ask, along with telling her about the volleyball team._

Ren focused back on his phone.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Guess she doesn’t have her phone atm. That’s fine. We can just talk to her later.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Ofc. So, final plan for the party: Saturday night at my place.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Yep!

With that, Ren put away his phone. The GRAVY group chat had a dangerous habit of veering into mind-numbing pointlessness when there wasn’t a specific goal for the conversation, and Ren wanted no part in it.

He guessed that Ann didn’t either as she turned her gaze forward towards Kawakami. Strangely enough, Kawakami began started speaking about something important just as Ren and Ann began listening to her.

“While there is a final exam, that is not the only final that you have coming to worry about,” Kawakami began, making the class groan. Ren didn’t know why, and that only made him more curious as Kawakami continued speaking. “There will be a group project due before exam week. What is the topic or goal of this project? It’s simple: make a presentation relating to something that we learned over the past few months and show it to the class. Easy enough, right?”

More groans from the class showed how much they disagreed with Kawakami. Despite this, the teacher persisted.

“There will be in-class time to work on the project, but you will likely need time outside of school to work on this. Make sure you’re able to contact your groupmate,” Kawakami explained. “If anyone has any questions, now’s the time.”

A girl on the other side of the classroom raised her hand.

“Kawakami-sensei, how are we supposed to present this? Is it like a poster or a slideshow or…”

“Good question. Similar to the topic, you can do whatever you want to present it to the class. Whatever you do, make it good. Keep in mind that this is graded, harshly, too,” the teacher answered. “Anything else?”

The class's unmoving behavior answered her question.

“Good. Now…” Kawakami looked toward the clock of the classroom, “it’s time for lunch.”

The bell rang. Every student in the room shot out of their seats, Ann and Ren excluded. Unless something interesting was happening, they usually ate together in Kawakami’s class and studied when they were done eating.

Looking forward to the feeling of normality that would come from eating lunch with Ann, Ren was disappointed when Kawakami approached his desk. The look on her face was harsh, but not the face of a teacher about to verbally obliterate their students.

_Eh. Whatever. She was gonna have to talk to me about what I did eventually. Best to do it now than later, I guess._

“Amamiya-kun,” Kawakami said, condescendingly staring down at the seated Ren. “You know why I’m talking to you now, correct?”

Ren sighed, “Yep.”

“Good. That means this can be short,” Kawakami stated, her eyes glancing over to Ann before going back to Ren. “While I do not condone what you said to the class before you left in any way, I don’t believe you should be punished for it.”

“I’m very sorry, Kawa- what?”

“I thought it was funny. Unless… you’d like me to tell the principal about this?” Kawakami questioned as one of her eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Uh…” Ren looked to Ann. She reassuringly nodded, informing him that this wasn’t some elaborate prank that the class had planned while he was gone. “Thank you, Kawakami-sensei?”

“You're very welcome, Amamiya-kun, but please, don’t do that again.” A tired look flashed onto Kawakami’s face. “It was a nightmare calming everyone down.”

“Got it. Sorry about that.”

“Uh-huh…” It was obvious that Kawakami doubted Ren feeling sorry, but she walked away anyway.

Ren and Ann were left alone in their area of the room.

“So… that was something?” said Ren.

“Of course it was something! You told the class to fuck themselves and your teacher thought it was funny!” Ann replied quietly enough so that Kawakami wouldn't hear them from her desk. 

“Yeah… I guess it’s… cool? I dunno, it feels wrong to have a teacher not punish me for saying that.”

“Why’re you complaining?” Ann bewilderedly asked.

“Because I want Kawakami to punish me,” Ren automatically muttered. 

_What the fuck?! Why is that the first thing that comes out of my mouth?! Shit… it’s the truth, isn’t it? I should call the maid number- NO! Bad Ren. Do_ ** _not_** _solicit your teacher as a sex worker. That is not a good thing to do- but she’s h- no! Bad idea._

“Huh?” Thankfully, Ann didn’t hear Ren muttering.

“Agh, nothing, ya know?” Ren dismissively said, leaning back in his chair. He wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. “Wanna get lunch?”

“Why not.”

The pair stood up from their desks to go to the first floor to buy food.

* * *

Ren walked into Leblanc actually excited to work. Not that he didn’t enjoy working at the coffee shop, it was just that there was more energy to him than normal. His excitement was mainly over how relaxing it was to work at Leblanc. It paid well for simple work, and that was more than enough for Ren.

But no matter how excited Ren was, that didn’t change the fact that barely any people went to Leblanc anyway. The place was empty as usual. Sojiro also noticed Ren’s newfound energy.

“Feeling different today?” he gruffly asked.

“You could say that.” Ren sat down at the bar. Instead of getting right to work, Ren’s sessions at Leblanc usually began with him and Sojiro chatting it up.

“Tell me. What’s gone down?”

“I got into another fight. It’s why I was kinda acting like a dick on Monday.”

Sojiro chuckled as he finished wiping off a plate he was cleaning.

“Yeah? You win this one?”

“Yeah. Broke the guy’s nose.”

Sojiro actually set down the plate before he adjusted he pushed his glasses further up the ridge of his nose. He extended his dry hand towards Ren.

“You have just earned yourself a raise.”

Ren shook Sojiro’s hand.

“Thanks. So if I go around beating people up then I get more raises?” Ren said as they finished their handshake.

Sojiro chuckled.

“Not how it works, Ren. Gotta learn to play the negotiation game first.”

“Wanna teach me?”

“Nope,” Sojiro immediately dismissed. “But I will teach you how to make coffee.”

And just like that, Ren was prompted to get started on work for the evening. He brewed coffee until the occasional customer came through. Then he would take the customer’s order, try to make it himself, fail miserably, and then let Sojiro prepare the order correctly. Ren would serve the customer their correct order, apologize for the delay, and walk away. Ren was used to this, but he was hoping to cut down on fucking up customer’s orders. 

Ren wasn’t particularly ambitious when it came to brewing coffee, but getting better at that and making curry gave him something to work towards. It made him feel like he was bettering himself, which he was. He had already made significant improvements since he was first hired at Leblanc in April.

A few hours later, Ren and Sojiro began to clean up. Considering that they washed dishes immediately after customers left, there wasn’t much left to do besides closing up the shop. Just as Ren was about to go and flip the door sign to “Closed,” a delay walked through the door.

A **very** attractive delay.

Tae Takemi strolled into Leblanc, goth doctor outfit and all, among other things.

_THIGHS!_

Ren’s eyes nearly sprang from his head. When he was able to yank his head away, he mentally chided himself.

_You fucking pervert. How do you think that makes Takemi feel? Probably terrible. Don’t do that. She helped you with your concussion and you’re perving on her, you piece of shit._

No matter how harsh he was on himself, he always ended up at the same place.

_Thighs. Thighs good._

The only thing that brought Ren back to himself was Tae speaking.

“Still serving coffee or am I going to have to pay **extra**?” The way she emphasized the last word scared Ren and energized him at the same time.

_She didn’t mean it that way. Your perverted mind just made you think she said it like that. Chill the fuck out and make her some coffee._

“Still serving, but only for you,” Sojiro said from behind the counter.

“We‘ll gladly accept extra! All tips welcome!” Ren quickly added. He still hadn’t moved his body from the middle of the room since Tae had entered.

Sojiro eyed Ren from behind the counter, shaking his head with disappointment.

“Ren, could you come back here?”

Ren didn’t want to leave within six feet of Tae, but his job likely depended on it. He walked behind the counter. Sojiro turned and placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder. He shook his head again before quietly muttering to Ren.

“Kid, sometimes you gotta just shut the fuck up,”

“Uh…” Ren was still looking over the counter at Tae.

Sojiro sighed.

“No wonder you don’t have a girlfriend. Whatever. Just make her some coffee. Mess things up and you’re fired.”

Ren didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly got to work on preparing a brew for Tae. He almost fucked up a few times when he was **distracted** , but he managed to make what he considered a good cup of coffee. He swiftly poured a mug for Tae and brought it over to the booth she had chosen to sit in. 

“Thank you,” Tae said neutrally. Ren turned and began to walk away lest he stare at Tae while she tried to relax, but the doctor spoke from behind him. “It’s rude to just leave your customers **lonely** , you know.”

Ren paused. He was sure that whatever she said was being modified by his brain to sound sexier than it was, but if it wasn’t…

_Is… is Tae trying to seduce me? Fuck, temptation is one thing I haven’t defeated._

Ren slowly turned around to face the temptress doctor. 

“Are you really going to keep a girl waiting?” Tae asked, cocking her head to gauge Ren’s reaction.

Ren didn’t care if he was unknowingly being manipulated into giving up confidential information or doing something shady. He nearly dove into the seat in the booth across from Tae. Just as he had himself sitting upright, Tae spoke again.

“Don’t want some coffee for yourself?” she asked. Ren almost jumped out of his seat, before Tae held her hand up. “That’s fine. We can share mine.”

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…_

If Ren’s perversion allowed him more clarity he would’ve heard Sojiro muttering to himself before leaving the room for the attic. Instead, Ren focused solely on Tae as she took the first sip of her cup of coffee. With a gulp and a sigh, she looked Ren in the eye.

“That’s good. Did you make this?” Ren desperately nodded. Tae nodded back like an adult would to their five-year-old. “You’re getting better.”

“Yes,” was all that Ren could say.

“So, Amamiya-kun, how’ve you been? I haven’t seen you since your incident.”

“Doing good,” Ren said flatly. He couldn’t do much more than stare at Tae as she sipped her coffee. **Their** coffee.

“You sure? No after-effects from the concussion? Blood rushing to all the right places?” Tae said, her eyes narrowing in seductiveness.

_Dude… Tae is… she’s definitely trying to fuck. But there’s no way. Why would she?! I don’t get it. Or maybe she’s just playing with me because she knows I’m a perverted dipshit. Better yet, she’s doing it because she knows how much of a perv I am and she wants to torture me. Dammit._

“Erm…” It wasn’t the easiest question to answer for anyone. “Yes?”

“You don’t sure. Should I physically examine you to make things one hundred percent clear?” Tae asked.

_This sounds like cringey fan fiction. Not like I care._

“Uwah…” Ren mumbled. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say.

“Uwah,” Tae repeated. “So no?”

“AH! Yes!”

Ren would’ve heard Sojiro laughing hysterically from the attic if he wasn’t so enraptured with the woman in front of him.

“I see… first, let’s finish our coffee,” Tae mused.

Ren squirmed in his seat with anticipation. When Tae pushed the coffee mug towards him, he squirmed even more.

“Go on. Take a sip,” Tae encouraged.

Ren wasn’t sure how, but Tae managed to make encouraging someone to drink coffee sexy. He hesitated before he shakily picked up the mug and brought it to his lips. Just as he was taking a sip, Tae barely curved her lips.

Funnily enough, that wasn’t what set Ren off.

Ever so gently, Ren could feel something brushing against his right leg. He knew what it was the moment it first brushed against it. The curve of Tae’s lips widened as she nudged Ren’s leg with hers a little harder.

And that was what did it. Ren tried to choke back a sheepish cough, failing to do so. The coffee he had sipped grossly went back into the cup, with a notable amount falling out of the cup onto Ren and the table.

“Oh, you poor thing…” Tae said, taking napkins from the end of the table and quickly handing them to Ren.

Ren had to hand it to Tae; even when sitting across from the most colossal fuck-up in Tokyo who had just covered himself in coffee, she kept up the act.

Ren awkwardly set the cup down and frustratedly got to work wiping the table off. At that moment, making sure the table was clean was more important than stopping the hot coffee from staining his clothes. At least he wasn’t in his Shujin uniform.

Once he had finished wiping the table down, with the assistance of Tae, he looked down at his shirt. Unfortunately, he had taken off his apron after he finished brewing the coffee and the spilled coffee had already been absorbed into his outfit. Being the world's best dad didn't make your clothes stain-proof.

_Fuck… worth it._

“Still want your medical examination or would you like to go home,” Tae reminded.

“Oh… yes, please.”

“Good manners, too…” Tae quietly mused before she stood up. She yelled to the attic so Sojiro could hear, “Sojiro? Ren and I are going to the clinic. He made a bit of a mess, but we cleaned it up.”

The only answer received was deep laughter.

“Good enough,” Tae muttered. She turned to Ren, who was still sitting down. “Coming?”

Ren immediately stood up and went to follow the doctor. He threw out the used napkins and placed the mug in the sink on the way out of Leblanc. He followed Tae through the dark streets of Yongen to her clinic, which was just across the street.

Tae opened the door for Ren, and he stepped in. It felt oddly nostalgic for Ren to step into the medical office again, but he quickly remembered the fucked up visions he endured there and the nostalgia vanished. Tae walked around him and went into the examination room, gesturing for Ren to follow.

He did, and he sat on the examination table after he entered. Tae took a seat at her desk, crossing her legs as she picked up a clipboard and pen. She clicked the pen more than a few times before she looked up at Ren.

“You haven’t had a full medical examination since you came to Tokyo?” she asked. Ren shook his head, so she spoke again. “Let’s change that.”

Tae stood up and got a stethoscope. She quickly walked over to Ren and placed the stethoscope on his back to check his heartbeat. 

_You know, with how Tae was talking to me back in Leblanc, I was hoping that she would be testing my heart rate in other ways._

Tae finished checking Ren’s heart rate and jotted down a few notes. The medical examination continued, with Tae checking Ren’s other sensory body parts to make sure the concussion wasn’t still affecting him. Thankfully, she concluded that he had made a full recovery. From there, the examination consisted of Ren being asked questions about his lifestyle from Tae as she sat in front of her computer.

“What’ve you been eating lately?”

“Bagels, curry, fast food… I dunno.”

“Do you think you can get some more vegetables in there?”

“For a price,” Ren said with a cough.

“Excuse me?”

_Godammit, Ren. Why do you always have to say some shit like that?_

“Yeah, yeah, I can find a way to get some vegetables in there,” Ren corrected.

“Good,” Tae said with an ever so slight chuckle.

Tae’s questions continued, Ren’s disappointment with what hadn’t happened continued as well. Just as he thought he had been tricked into getting an actual medical examination…

“Here we are, my favorite part…” Tae said as she stood up from her swivel chair.

Ren wondered what would be Tae’s favorite part, with her being as enigmatic as she was towards Ren, but didn’t want to guess.

_I like surprises._

“Drop your pants,” Tae ordered.

_YES!_

Ren triumphantly dropped down from the table and began to unbuckle his pants before he was stopped.

“Woah, woah… I was just joking,” Tae said. For once, she sounded like she was the flustered one. “Didn’t think you’d actually listen.”

_My disappointment is immeasurable and my night is ruined._

“Anyway, what I meant when I said that this was my favorite part… here’s what I meant: I’m able to conclude that you’re healthy enough to continue being my guinea pig. Isn’t that exciting?”

Ren grumbled, but he nodded anyway. He was still feeling bitter from being tricked. Tae could tell.

“Get over it. When’re you able to come here?” she asked.

Ren was beginning to feel like Tae viewed him as more of a test subject than a person, but he realized that that was fair.

_If I’m going to be a douche and just stare at her, I guess I deserve to get tricked._

To answer Tae’s question, Ren was free most of the time. However, Ren considered himself smart. He could use the excuse of having a doctor’s appointment the following week to get out of one detention period.

“I’m not available until Monday. Sorry,” Ren said.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you then.” Ren was about to walk out the examination room door when Tae delivered her killing blow. “Make sure you’re better with Makoto than you were with me.”

_Goddammit._

Ren left the clinic angry at himself for being such a perverted idiot.

* * *

Ren was about to settle into bed that night when his phone buzzed. He picked it up from his nightstand and looked at the message that came through.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I saw the group chat earlier.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Sweet. You coming to the party? I might have to cancel if you don’t go…

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Maybe, but I wanted to talk about how you “beat the case.” May I ask what Kobayakawa did?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Long story short, I show up at the principal’s office, Kobayakawa and Maruki are already there, and they play me a recording of Yoshiro’s testimony. He was surprisingly honest about everything. Apparently, he and the other volleyball team members were planning on selling their girlfriends to Kaneshiro along with you to get jobs working for him. Yoshiro also wrote notes to convince you that things were actually a problem. Other than that, the recording convinced Kobayakawa that I shouldn’t be expelled, just harshly punished. I have detention, I have to boost GRAVY, I have to get into the top 5 for the upcoming exams, and I have to talk to Maruki weekly.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I’m glad you’re not expelled, Ren. It’s good that you’re going to continue going to Shujin.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yep. Can’t have GRAVY devolving into nothing, can we?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Well, yes, but I wanted to continue spending time with you.

“What?!” Ren yelled allowed as he was sitting on his bed.

After being pulled out of the conversation for a moment, he realized how dumb he must’ve looked. He was sitting there, smelling like coffee, and tapping away at his phone. If Morgana was upset, the cat didn’t show it. He continued sleeping at the end of the bed. Ren realized that he had to text Makoto back soon or else he would’ve fucked up so badly that he might as well have flushed the relationship down the toilet.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-That’s good.

_I fucked up anyway, didn’t I? Shit! Think, Ren, think!_

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I’m glad.* What better way for us to spend more time together than at the party on Saturday? ;)

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Why the winking thing?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Emotional emphasis?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Oh. Sure, I guess I’ll go. Ren, there was one more thing I wanted to ask you about…

_Okay, so send it in a message._

A minute or two passed and Makoto still hadn’t sent anything despite the ball being in her side of the court.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Makoto?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Sorry, it’s just a weird question.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I can ask an even weirder question first if it makes yours seem less awkward.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-...

Ren took that as an “Okay” and typed out the first thing that came to mind. 

**Ren Amamiya:**

-In all your time on the student council, have you ever had to help a student who shit himself at school?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Ren! That’s personal for the student! The whole point of the student council is that private business with individual students is confidential.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-So it’s happened?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-...

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I’m just going to start guessing.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Ryuji?

_If Ryuji shit himself at school, I’m never letting him live it down. Then again, I’d probably have heard about it by now._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Dai Shirai?

No response from Makoto. Ren hoped that his third guess would be the one.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Mishima?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-...

_Of-fucking-course it was. Who else would it have been?_

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Ren, that was just weird.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-That was the point… so… ready to ask your question?

A full minute of anticipation had gone by when the message finally arrived.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Is it weird I slept next to you the other night?

Ren couldn’t help but chuckle. Makoto thought that the question needed answering. To Ren, it should’ve been obvious. 

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Lmao.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Ren!

**Ren Amamiya:**

-No, it’s not weird. It was quite nice tbh…

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Elaborate on “nice.”

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Shit, do you want a full Welp review for how enjoyable it was sleeping next to you?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-...Yes.

Ren hadn’t expected that answer. Instead of writing a full review, he compromised.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-4.5/5. If Makoto wasn’t so hung up and nervous about what happened, she’d get a 5/5.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-You’re making fun of me.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yep. Makoto, you need to be more confident with asking questions, telling people things they need to hear, and yourself in general. 

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Why

_Not even ending her question with a question mark… that means I really got to her._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I don’t want this to sound mean. I really don’t. But questioning everything you do as much as you already do isn’t healthy. If you’d just loosen up a little and not overthink things as much as you do, I guarantee that you’ll enjoy life more.

After a minute went by without a reply, Ren figured he should provide some encouraging words.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Makoto, you don’t need to question yourself when you’re right most of the time.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-What about what happened with %^*#^@(#*? Was I right to just blurt his name out to those men in the alley?

Ren was too caught up in the conversation to think about why Kaneshiro’s name had glitched out several times in text conversations.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Hindsight is 20/20. What’s important is that you thought you were right within the moment. Maybe if I hadn’t questioned you and we hadn’t argued things would’ve gone differently.

**Makoto Niijima**

-I’m fine with what happened.

_Uh… what the fuck?_

**Makoto Niijima:**

-As you said, hindsight is 20/20. If I knew everything was going to be fine, I would’ve gone through those two weeks again. I enjoyed my time with you.

_LET’S FUCKING GOOOOOOOO!_

**Makoto Niijima:**

-A lot. 

That made Ren spiral further into ecstasy. 

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Now that I think more about it, I think I’ll take your advice. I’ll try to be more confident. I need to let people know exactly what I want without struggling. 

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Goodnight, Ren.

Ren was still in ecstasy from Makoto’s previous messages, so he was too preoccupied to reply. 

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Say it back.

_Okay, maybe she has the wrong idea of being more assertive. Eh. Whatever. It’s cute._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Good night, Makoto. Thanks for asking how things went with Kobayakawa.

Not expecting a reply, Ren laid down in his bed. He was just beginning to close his eyes when his phone buzzed again. He reached over to the nightstand to check his phone. He hoped with every bit of his body that it was another message from Makoto.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Sorry, but could we do this again? I liked talking to you.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Wait, that’s not right.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-We’re going to be texting each other at night again.

Ren smiled at his phone. The message he sent was the happiest thing he had ever typed on his phone.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Ok.

Ren put his phone down. He needed to get some sleep, but that was going to be difficult with how much was on his mind. Or, to be specific, who was on his mind. 

_Now that I think about it… Kaneshiro kinda got things going again with me and Makoto. Without him, we’d probably still be bumbling around like idiots. I’d be coming up with some shitty excuse to not talk to her and she’d be doing… uh… something?_

While Ren wasn’t sure what Makoto would be doing if Kaneshiro had never gotten to her in the first place, he did know that Kaneshiro dramatically improved Ren and Makoto’s relationship. But “what if” questions were always followed by more of the same.

_What if Makoto never had to suffer? Would she and I still be moving forward like this? How are we moving forward? I’m kinda flirting with her… and things have been heightening, to say the least. So… the big question. Do I wanna go into an actual relationship with Makoto? A few weeks ago, I would’ve said no. Now, I think I know the answer._

Ren leaned upwards in bed. He felt Morgana tiredly moving around on his bed. Ren looked in the direction where he thought Morgana’s face was.

“Morgana, I’m gonna date Makoto Niijima.”

Morgana meowed as if he was saying, “That’s cool and all, but could you please shut up?”

Ren laid back down. Before sleep took him, one more thought went through his mind.

_Thank you, Kaneshiro, and I hope that you’re burning in hell. I hope that every time you stub your toe in the afterlife, a nail goes into your foot. I hope that every person you killed beats the shit out of you. I hope that your mother is scolding you. I hope that Satan bitch-slaps you for being a bigger piece of shit than him. But thanks. Being closer with Makoto is pretty cool._

Ren fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably pretty obvious by now, but I've changed a lot about the high school setting to fit what I know about high school. Rather than writing a realistic depiction of Japanese high school, I'd rather write what I know. 
> 
> Also, chapters going forward won't be building to some sort of crazy climax yet and I can't promise exceptional pacing, if this story had any in the first place. I tried planning ahead a bunch last night but it made me really stressed out, so I'm just going to stick to my normal routine of coming up with chapters the week of. I know the general plot moving forward, but it's not like I have a properly set order of events. That comes later. Hope you guys understand. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have an awesome day.


	33. Solo Dolo Part II (feat. K-Dot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't need, I don't need nobody_
> 
> _Please shut the front door and walk right in  
>  In the land of the man who rock it hard for them  
> Super Solo Dolo attack, run and tell that  
> If you'd like to know, yes, I am on acid  
> Who could it be? K-I-D  
> Searching all day in the streets for DMT_

**Wednesday, 6/15**

Makoto awoke from the best night of sleep in weeks. To make it even better, she woke up in her own bed. Not that there was anything wrong with Ren’s bed, as it was quite comfy, but people tend to grow attached to their beds. Makoto definitely felt that way. 

Makoto got up and went into the main area of the apartment. It was already late into the morning, so Sae was long gone. Makoto had the apartment to herself for the foreseeable future. Even if Sae planned on coming home more often, it was never a guarantee. Makoto didn’t know if she cared or not anyway. Sae was her sister, but the two barely spoke anymore or shared any common interests. The only thing associating the two was the family name and similarities in their appearances.

Makoto got to work on breakfast for herself. Figuring that she should go all out as a semi-gift to herself for making it through a grueling two weeks, she gathered ingredients from the fridge and got to work on her ambitious morning meal.

She was done within half an hour. She sat alone at the dining table, but she didn’t mind. Two weeks ago, being alone was the worst possible thing for Makoto to be. Now, she didn’t realize how much she missed it. Ren was a good roommate who went out of his way to make sure Makoto was satisfied with the apartment, but that didn’t beat living alone for Makoto. At least, not anymore it didn’t. 

Still, she did feel like she was enjoying the time to herself much less than she would’ve five months prior. Makoto had previously enjoyed her distance from the student body of Shujin. Not having a social life completely eliminated an aspect of life to worry about for Makoto. Now, her social life was probably peaking and she didn’t know how to deal with it.

Makoto contemplated that idea while she ate. Her relationships with the individual members of GRAVY had been tested several times, but they were arguably stronger than ever with how everyone had gotten together for the sake of her, except for Yusuke. Makoto had barely even talked to the artist. She figured she should probably change that, but it wasn’t a priority.

Makoto and Haru’s relationship was fine. They weren’t texting each other like they were in early May, but Haru had only been kind to Makoto with recent events. That applied to everyone in GRAVY. Everyone had been pleasant to her, even Ryuji. Makoto almost laughed when she remembered Ryuji’s initial dismissiveness of her.

Ann felt a little distant to Makoto, but that was to be expected. They probably should’ve spent more time together with how friendly Ann was, especially now that Makoto knew that Ann wasn’t dating Ren. Makoto cringed at herself for believing such a dumb idea, but she didn’t think about it long.

Ren had priority over all other GRAVY members. He had been too important to Makoto in the past few weeks, no, months to not take priority. But what was that priority for?

_ Are we friends? Close friends? ...Boyfrie- No, Makoto, that’s not how that works! You really need to research this stuff before you go jumping to conclusions like that. Just assume you and Ren are friends until he says otherwise,  _ Makoto thought. In the back of her mind, the smallest of voices said,  _ I hope he does.  _

Makoto shortly finished her breakfast. She cleaned up all the plates and utensils that she had used before plopping down on the couch. It was an amazing feeling to just be able to sit down and not do anything, but the feeling didn’t last.

_ Shit! I have to do the homework packet!  _ Makoto realized.

She ran to her room to grab the packet and any other items she might have needed for the work. Makoto decided to do the work out in the living area as a change of pace. Just as she sat down, another thought came to Makoto.

_ I have to text Ren about what happened!  _ she thought. _ If I don’t figure things out between us, he may get the wrong idea… um… what is the wrong idea right now? Would it be worse if he thought we were now a thing or if he just thought we were still friends?  _

While there was a part of her brain that was telling her that it wasn’t something she had to do and that falling asleep next to Ren wasn’t that big of a deal, that part of Makoto’s brain was usually wrong. At least, it was from Makoto’s point of view. 

She got out her phone and quickly typed out a message to Ren.

“Hey, Ren. I wanted to talk about how I slept next to- no, that’s so awkward!” Makoto said frustratedly as she deleted the message. “Would you like to talk about me sleeping- dammit, that’s even worse!”

Makoto typed and deleted a few more messages before tossing the phone to the side. She settled on the idea of clearing her head by doing her homework and then typing out the message to Ren.

And so began several uninterrupted hours of homework.

* * *

_ Homework is easier than texting Ren. What is wrong with me?  _ Makoto asked herself.

She was even getting slightly bitter over her inability to text like a normal human being. However, it was quite fair to be bitter. Makoto had finished her homework several hours before and it was now late into the evening. Her inability would’ve been evident to everyone if they had been observing the girl. 

Makoto deleted what she guessed may have been her hundredth variation of the same message of the day. She realized how enraptured she was in such a simple thing. Sae may even have been home and Makoto wouldn’t have noticed. In frustration, Makoto set her phone down and just laid on her bed to contemplate things for a few seconds.

_ Maybe if I can just relax…  _ she reasoned.

That wasn’t what helped her. What did help Makoto was the lightning-like inspiration that came out of nowhere:

_ What if I didn’t start by asking Ren about me sleeping next to him?  _ Makoto thought.

That was it. Makoto picked her phone back up and typed out a message. It made perfect sense. Makoto had seen the group chat earlier. She knew that Ren hadn’t been punished nearly as harshly as everyone thought he would. If she opened with that, Ren would surely crack a few jokes and ease the tension.

With the message fully typed, Makoto took a deep breath and- felt an itch in the back of her throat. She coughed and her hand accidentally pressed send. Now there was no going back.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I saw the group chat earlier.

From there, the conversation spiraled in several different directions, one of which Makoto really didn’t want to talk about, until the spiraling ended. It was on Makoto to ask her question or leave things awkward and improperly end the conversation.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Is it weird I slept next to you the other night?

Makoto didn’t consider it the best variation of the message that she had written all night, but it was short, sweet, and in no way controversial. Ren’s reply back hadn’t been what Makoto was expecting, but once he elaborated on what he meant, Makoto began to feel much less nervous about the conversation. 

When it was all said and done, Makoto didn’t want the conversation to end. Unfortunately, it was a school night and Makoto did plan on attending class on Thursday. From Makoto’s understanding, Yoshiro’s testimony would be enough for him and the volleyball players to be kept on such a tight leash that they couldn't even think about Makoto.

She was more right about that than she realized.

A few minutes after the conversation had ended, Makoto figured she should take Ren’s advice to be more confident to heart. Texting Ren was a thrill and she wanted to make sure that it continued, albeit at a time that wasn’t detrimental to anyone’s sleep schedule.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Sorry, but could we do this again? I liked talking to you.

_ Not confident enough, Makoto,  _ she told herself.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Wait, that’s not right.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-We’re going to be texting each other at night again.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Ok.

A satisfied smirk fell upon Makoto’s face as she stared at her phone screen while laying in bed.

Makoto was so stuck on the conversation with Ren that returning to Shujin the next day nearly left her mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Thursday, 6/16**

Makoto arrived at Shujin with haste. After being gone for so long, she couldn’t afford to miss any more school time or student council business. The gray halls of Shujin were still missing students due to it being too early for students to arrive. Makoto was only there to catch up on her work and to be certain that she would be on time. 

Makoto made her way to the student council room that she hadn’t seen in what seemed like forever. There was surely going to be a large amount of paperwork, student requests, and assignments from Kobayakawa to catch up on. 

For the first time in her life, Makoto didn’t look forward to doing the work. The significant amount of work that awaited her took time away from the things she wanted to do and the people she wanted to be with.

Makoto arrived at the student council room, entering to only find slight changes from how she’d left it. She wasn’t expecting much of a difference with how organized she was, but she knew that there should be changes. If the student council was keeping up with their work without her being there, surely a few papers and pens would’ve moved around the room. 

Makoto did nothing to clean the room, as it was already up to her standards. She took a seat at the table and began organizing her papers. She reached to the other end of the table to pick up a stack of papers that she guessed was student council related. It was.

Before Makoto began the tedium, she realized that it had been too long since the last student council meeting. She decided to send out the notice that there would be one after school that very day.

After that was done, Makoto got to work, hoping she could finish most of the papers before the bell for the first class of the day rang. 

* * *

Makoto astutely paid attention in her first class of the day. She didn’t plan on sleeping through any classes for the rest of her life, and she certainly didn’t plan on her life being interrupted by Yakuza bosses anymore. 

However, there were interruptions to Makoto’s school day that were unexpected. People had nodded to her, smiled at her, even waved. It was weird.

_ Have people always been doing this?  _ Makoto asked herself as she sat at her desk contemplating the last few greetings she got.  _ Maybe they’re just welcoming me back because I was gone.  _

She wasn’t sure if she appreciated the attention or not. Most of it was from students she was unaware of and had paid her no mind in the past, so why would they care now? Unless…

_ Did the Takata story get out?! They all know what happened to me, don’t they?  _ Makoto asked herself with startling realization. 

Or maybe they didn’t. Maybe people had always been nice to Makoto and she just hadn’t noticed. She had been too focused on her schoolwork for socializing. So why did she notice now?

The answer was apparent as she thought of what she wanted to do in the coming weeks. Makoto wanted to spend more time with GRAVY, hopefully improving her relationships with each of the members. To put it simply, Makoto now had an actual social life that was significant enough to distract her from her studies. Now, she was able to notice the social cues of the people around her.

Or maybe she was overthinking it and the Takata story had just leaked. Makoto didn’t know which of the two possibilities she preferred. One meant she was progressing, the other meant that there were going to be, and probably already were, rumors about her.

_ Never mind. I know which one I prefer,  _ Makoto thought.

The strangest interaction of all was one from an unexpected place. Yuriko Kuramoto had offered Makoto a shy yet encouraging smile before she walked over to her seat on the other side of the room. Makoto would’ve been confused if she hadn’t felt so badly for Yuriko.

_ She was going to be sold like she’s an object… and she didn’t even know. I don’t know if anyone told her about the full extent of Takata’s plans, but I should make sure she knows,  _ Makoto thought.

Makoto eyed the girl from across the room. Even if Makoto was still focusing her eyes on something other than the teacher, she was still paying careful attention to what the teacher was saying so that she wouldn’t miss a thing.

Makoto could see Yuriko drowsily observing the teacher with the occasional glance out the window. She didn’t seem happy, but joy wasn’t a common emotion in a classroom, even for Makoto.

All that Makoto could gauge was that Yuriko was tired. If she had received the news of Takata, she was sure to have not taken it well. That was understandable.

_ How do you hear something like “Your boyfriend was going to force you to become a sex worker,” and stay sane. I don’t get it,  _ Makoto thought.

She decided she would speak with Yuriko. If it wasn’t for informing Yuriko about Yoshiro, it was for checking on the girl. Yuriko had been kind to Makoto when she had needed it most, and Makoto wanted to return the favor.

Also, speaking with Yuriko would help with several things. Makoto could provide to herself that she was advancing socially, she could build up her self-confidence, and maybe, just maybe, even make a friend.

_ Just maybe,  _ Makoto thought as she refocused her gaze on the teacher.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the class collectively sprang from their seats, except for Makoto. She was never one for the lunch rush, but she understood why other people looked forward to it. It was social time. 

Today, though, it was a social time for Makoto, too. She had planned on asking Yuriko to have lunch with her in the student council room. Hopefully, the girl would agree. If not… well, there was no scenario for that. In Makoto’s mind, there was no way Yuriko could say no.

Makoto gradually gathered her things and got out of her seat. By the time she was walking out the door, most of the class had already rushed out. Makoto left the classroom and looked down the hall to see Yuriko and her friend group walking together. With every step they took away from Makoto, her hopes of speaking with Yuriko during lunch faded.

Until Yuriko veered away from the group. Her friends continued on to the bread shop near the front of the school and Yuriko had stopped at a locker. It seemed like a very unfriendly thing to just leave one of your friends behind, but Makoto didn’t have time to think about it. She took a deep breath and walked up to the girl.

“Hello, Kuramoto-san,” Makoto said neutrally. It was the standard tone she always used for addressing other students. She wished she was able to ease up with her voice, as the situation demanded it, but she didn’t know how to do so.

Yuriko surprisedly turned away from her locker and towards Makoto.

“O-oh! Hey, Niijima-san,” the girl said shyly. That level of shyness coming from a girl as popular as Yuriko distressed Makoto, but she didn’t have any time to think about it. “Everything okay?”

Makoto wished she had an easy and normal-sounding transition into her request but she didn’t. She opted to just cut to the chase.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch?” Makoto awkwardly pushed out. It was hard to believe that those were words coming from her mouth.

“Wh-” Yuriko began before stopping herself. An attempted smile came over her face. “Of course.”

Makoto nodded and the two headed to the student council room after Yuriko closed her locker. They didn’t exchange any words on the way, but they did exchange a few looks after they heard some students whispering.

“Yo! Look! It’s the Yoshir-hoes!” one student joked to his friend.

“Not funny. What if your sister was part of Takata’s plan? Would you still be joking?”

“N-no,” the student admitted in shame.

“Good. Now shut up and mind your own business.”

_ That was a little harsh, but it’s good that people are stopping others from joking about what happened,  _ Makoto thought.

She and Yuriko arrived at the student council room. Their silence continued as they entered the room and took seats opposite of each other at the table. For the first few seconds, Makoto couldn’t bring herself to look at Yuriko.

_ If I had been an actually capable student council president, Kuramoto-san would have not ended up with Takata. I know that nothing happened between them, but it was too close for comfort,  _ Makoto thought.

To put it simply, Makoto was embarrassed by her failure. Yuriko was probably angry at Makoto for her failure in protecting the student body. 

_ No… that can’t be right. Makoto, be confident in yourself. Even if Kuramoto is upset with you, it’s fine. Everything is alright. Have a little faith in yourself,  _ Makoto reminded herself.

Makoto looked up at Yuriko. The girl was already looking in Makoto’s general direction and responded with a reassuring smile. She must’ve known that Makoto was struggling to speak. Makoto would’ve been upset with herself for letting her inner struggles be obvious to the observant, but she was focused on something else.

“Kuramoto-san, I asked you to lunch today because I wanted to check in,” Makoto stated.

“About Yoshiro?” Yuriko said a little dejectedly. Her smile from before had faded, but that was to be expected.

Makoto nodded. “Yes. You are… um… aware of what his intentions were?”

“Y-yeah. I, uh, got a text from him the other day,” Yuriko said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

Makoto wanted to tell the girl to stop, she should’ve told the girl to stop, but curiosity made her hold back. Makoto wanted to see that message. Maybe Yoshiro had been feeling incredibly guilty and wanted to apologize. Maybe he considered himself an honorable criminal and wanted everyone to understand his defeat. Maybe the text was just him breaking up with Yuriko.

Yuriko held her phone towards Makoto, her elbow resting on the table to keep the phone steady. Makoto leaned in a little to read the message.

**Yoshi <3:**

-Yuriko, I wanted to tell you these few things myself before you heard about it from the rest of the school in some fucked up way. Over the past month, I have gotten involved with people I shouldn't have, including a Yakuza boss. This was for my revenge against Niijima. As the revenge plan developed, a new objective came into play: each person who wished to work for the boss had to bring one girl as an initiation of sorts. You were who I planned to give away. I regret not telling you sooner, but my mind was clouded. I now realize that truth is important above all. To end this, we should break up. We were together for the wrong reasons and I’m sure you could notice that I wasn’t truly interested in you. For that I am sorry. Goodbye.

_ That’s… quite the message. He said he regrets not telling Kuramoto the truth, but I don’t know if I believe him. Up until whenever he gave Maruki his testimony, he seemed content to keep his secrets. But now he’s realized the importance of truth… why? This barely sounds like something that Takata would write, based on what I know about him. That’s too abrupt of a change, especially for someone who was planning to give away several teenage girls for sex trafficking. This is wrong, but at least Takata broke up with Yuriko and isn’t pursuing anything more with her,  _ Makoto quietly thought to herself.

Despite Makoto’s extensive questions about the message, she didn’t want to ask any of them to Yuriko. They would stress the girl out and she was already upset enough. Makoto didn’t want to push the girl. However, there was one question that could be asked.

“Erm, Kuramoto-san… you are aware of Takata’s name in your phone?” Makoto sheepishly asked.

_ Do girls give their boyfriends pet names? Do boys do that for their girlfriends too? Should I do that for Ren? What if… what if he has one for me?!  _ Makoto thought before quickly pushing the thoughts to the back. This was not the time to become flustered. Then again, when was the time to get flustered?

Yuriko, embarrassed, pulled her phone back towards herself and shoved it in her pocket. Her face had reddened slightly, but she quickly readjusted herself. It didn’t take away from her blushing cheeks, but it did make the girl seem more prepared to answer Makoto’s question.

“I never got around to changing it… to be honest, I haven’t really touched my phone much since getting the message. I haven’t don’t much at all, actually,” Yuriko said, averting her gaze from Makoto.

“Well, Kuramoto-san, I can assure you that you are perfectly safe. Takata-kun has admitted what he has done to the appropriate people and will be dealt with accordingly,” Makoto said. 

_ Not a complete lie. I don’t actually know what’s going to happen to Takata, but I’m sure he’ll get what he deserves. You can’t just admit something like that to a school faculty member and be allowed to walk free,  _ Makoto concluded.

“I guess… but I don’t know what to think about anything anymore. I just… I feel like an idiot. I knew something was wrong, but I fucking went along with it anyway!” Yuriko angrily said, her eyes growing slightly teary. Yuriko brought a hand up to wipe at both eyes.

“You don’t have to answer, but why did you go along with it?” Makoto asked.

“Um, Yoshiro asked me out when all my f-friends were around. And you know how friends get when things like that happen. Things just accelerated and we ended up going on a few dates. All my friends would talk to me about was him. If I said anything besides ‘We’re dating,’ it would start drama. I didn’t want to deal with any of that… so I just said screw it and made it official with Yoshiro,” Yuriko emotionally explained.

“Kuramoto-san, you were peer-pressured?”

“Yeah,” Yuriko answered with a snivel. “That’s pretty much why everything happened. I just wanted to live up to that stereotype of the perfect high school girl in the perfect high school relationship, or at least my friends wanted it for me. And that’s why his name is like that on my phone. One of my friends changed it to that.”

_ I’m not sure if these people are decent friends _ , Makoto thought.

“Kuramoto-san, that-”

“Could you, erm, could we just be on a first-name basis?” Yuriko asked, finally looking Makoto in the eye.

“Oh um, of course!” Makoto quickly said. “Kur- Yuriko, I’m sorry for everything that’s happened. Have you spoken with your friends about their actions yet?”

“They asked me about it as if it was a one-off question after they looked over my shoulder at Yoshiro's message. Then they just moved on to talk about the normal stuff,” Yuriko said with a sigh. “I’m fucking sick of it. They don’t actually care about me or even each other. They just want to date the cutest boy or find the nicest clothes. I hate it.”

“That’s perfectly understandable, Yuriko. Perhaps you could find a new circle of people to spend your time with?”

Yuriko blushed a little as she nodded in agreement. Her eyes darted around the room before she resumed eye contact with Makoto.

“I mean… what about you?”

“What?!” Makoto couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“What if we became friends?”

“Erm, I’m not really good friend material. There’s not much that’s interesting about me,” Makoto sheepishly explained.

“What? That can’t be true. Have a little confidence in yourself!” Yuriko encouraged with a widening smile.

_ A little confidence in myself...  _ Makoto thought.

As she looked at Yuriko, who was now much happier than before, she realized that agreeing to be friends with the girl would have no downsides. Also, Yuriko had become noticeably less dejected and upset since the conversation subject had morphed, and Makoto didn’t want to ruin the mood.

_ But isn’t that just what Yuriko went through? She felt the social pressure to comply with the requests of others, right? No, this is different. I want to be friends with Yuriko. She was kind to me a few weeks ago when I was struggling. She seems like a good friend _ , Makoto reasoned.

“Well, I guess… why not,” Makoto finally said.

“Great!” Yuriko said happily before pausing. “So are we gonna finally eat lunch or what?”

“D-do you want to talk more about…” Makoto trailed off as if there was a risk in finishing the sentence.

“Fuck no. C’mon, let’s just get to our food,” 

Both girls pulled out their lunches. Throughout the lunch period, the girls chatted while they ate. They both made sure not to discuss recent events and risk bringing up unwanted memories, so the mood stayed bright. Eventually, the topic of conversation reached a place Makoto didn’t expect.

“So what’re you and the transfer student up to?” Yuriko hid her genuine question behind a teasing tone.

Makoto answered anyway.

“Um… not much? I spent a lot of time with him recently,” Makoto vaguely said.

“Uh-huh. You two were cozying up, huh?”

“Wha- no!” Makoto protested. “I just… stayed in his apartment.”

“Ooh! Anything spicy happen?”

“Erm… no. It was, um, just to protect me from everything that was going on,” Makoto said. She knew that she was raining on Yuriko’s parade, but most parades became obnoxious at some point or another.

“Oh… sorry for bringing that up,” Yuriko apologized.

“No, no, it’s fine. Things aren’t like that between me and Ren anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Yuriko’s teasing tone had returned.

“No- I mean, yes!”

“Ha! I knew it!” Yuriko celebrated her victory by dropping the food that had been in her hands and throwing her hands in the air.

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle. She chose not to encourage Yuriko further by continuing the conversation, so she just ate her food. Yuriko returned to doing the same. Only a minute later…

“Hey, Makoto?”

“Yes?”

“When’s your boyfriend gonna apologize to me?”

_ Huh? Ohhh, yeah. I forgot about what Ren said to her at the park cleanup. Dammit, Ren. You should keep your mouth shut sometimes, you know?  _ Makoto mentally told the GRAVY leader.

“S-soon,” Makoto said before mumbling, “I hope.”

“He better if he thinks I’m gonna let him date you,” Yuriko said.

At this point, Makoto had given up on telling the girl otherwise about her intentions with Ren. Yuriko was very set in her mindset. While she wasn’t wrong, Makoto didn’t want her relationship with Ren to become the sole thing other people spoke to her about. 

_ Now that I think about it, the only person who doesn’t regularly talk to me about Ren is Ren himself. Huh,  _ Makoto realized.

She and Yuriko continued lunch until the bell rang. They thanked each other for the company before they walked back to class together.

* * *

The bell rang. As usual, the class erupted from their seats and flooded the exits of the classroom. Makoto carefully packed her school supplies into her bag as she stood up, ready to go to the student council meeting. Surprisingly, someone tapped Makoto on the shoulder. She stopped packing and turned around to face the person.

It was Yuriko.

“Hey,” Yuriko said, her usual kind exterior in full form. “I realized that we never exchanged numbers and stuff.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry. Mine is ###-###-####,” Makoto told the girl.

“Great! I’ll text you. Bye!” Yuriko said happily as she strutted away and out of the classroom.

_ It's strange that she’s able to feel so much better so quickly, but I’m not complaining about it. Good for her _ , Makoto thought.

She finished packing her bag and left the classroom. She made her way back to the student council room that she had already been in several times that day. When she finally made it, the other members of the council had already gathered.

Noriko, Michiko, and Eiji all sat astutely at the table within the student council room. Each had papers in front of them. It was unlikely that they had already gotten to work, with school literally  **just** ending. They were probably just attempting to create the allusion of work. 

_ Are they worried I’ll be angry with them if I find out they got nothing done?  _ Makoto asked herself.  _ It doesn't really matter anyway. I got most of the work from the past week done this morning. _

Makoto sat down in her usual spot, readying papers she had kept from earlier that day. She didn’t have an agenda for the meeting, but she just figured she should establish that the student council was still a thing.

“Today is Thursday, the sixteenth of June. Attending members of the student council are President Makoto Niijima, Vice President Noriko Taira, Secretary Michiko Hora, and Treasurer Eiji Tanaka,” Makoto said aloud. All student council meetings were required to be recorded. They were also required to contain the intro that Makoto had given. No one ever listened to the recordings, but they were kept anyway just in case they were needed. “Today’s first order of busi-”

“Woah, woah, woah,  **Prez.** You’re really gonna start working us from the jump?” Noriko asked, taken aback that Makoto planned on doing her job.

“Yes, that is the plan,” Makoto said matter-of-factly.

“Aren’t you gonna tell us why you were gone, Niijima-senpai?” Eiji asked. “We’ve all been wondering why you missed a few days. It’s not like you.”

“That is  **not** important. Moving-” Makoto tried to keep things rolling but was interrupted.

“Where do ya think she was, Hora-chan?” Noriko asked.

Michiko thought for a few seconds before she answered, “I have no clue. Maybe she went to visit family?”

“Yeah, no way,” Noriko dismissed. “She definitely spent time with some boy.”

“Woah! Niijima-senpai, you have a boyfriend?!” Eiji asked, leaning forward in his seat. The devastated look on his face told Makoto more than she wanted to know about the treasurer.

“N-no but-”

“Holy shit, she’s got a friend!” Noriko proclaimed, standing up from her seat and slamming her hands down on the table with astonishment. Makoto assumed that that was the end of it, but Noriko just had to add, “With Benefits!”

“What’s that?” Michiko asked.

“Eh, doesn’t matter. At least it’s not a boyfriend,” Eiji said relievedly. He casually swept his hand through his hair as he settled back into his seat.

Just as he was getting comfortable…

“A friend with benefits is when two people aren’t dating but they’re still fuc-” Noriko began to explain before she was cut off.

“That’s enough!” Makoto nearly exploded. 

All three of the others looked at her for a few seconds. After they got the message, they all settled down and became calm. Noriko maintained a smug grin, Eiji was still destroyed from the supposed revelation, and Michiko was ready to do business as always.

“Let’s just get to work,” Makoto said with a sigh.

And so they did. They pushed through all of the student council requests, complaints, and troll notes that they had received. There was little of interest or of importance, as most of the issues were solvable with Makoto’s quick thinking and the delegation of things to do to the individual council members.

When the group was nearly done for the day, a question came up.

“You know, Niijima-senpai, whatever happened to those requests about the blackmail in Shibuya?” Eiji asked.

“Oh… well, I’m sure you’ve heard about it by now.” Makoto didn’t want to go through the trouble of explaining everything and she certainly didn’t want to expose herself to past memories when unnecessary.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Eiji hadn’t heard about it.

“You mean you don’t know?” Noriko asked dumbfoundedly. “That Takata guy was-”

“Taira-san, if you would kindly wait to discuss this matter after the meeting has concluded, it would be much appreciated,” Makoto asked. She concealed her pleading words with the tone of a simple request.

Thankfully, Noriko got the message. She gave a simple nod to Makoto before she left Eiji hanging. Eiji also got the message, keeping his mouth shut except for talking about student council work. 

Just a little while later, they were done. All the work that had been dumped on the council in Makoto’s time away had been completed. She thanked everyone for their efficiency before she officially called the meeting.

Immediately after she did so, Eiji repeated his question from earlier. Noriko began explaining it, and Makoto took that as her cue to leave. She had no more reason to be there. Spending additional time with the council was unnecessary, especially if it wasn’t related to council business.

Besides, the only other student council member that Makoto more than tolerated was Michiko. The girl was quiet, she was attentive, and she got her work done. Eiji was two of those, but he always came off like he was trying too hard. On the other hand, Noriko wasn’t trying hard enough. She did little to no work and barely participated in council discussions besides providing the Shujin Academy student body lore.

Makoto left the student council room and soon the school for her apartment.

* * *

**Friday, 6/17**

“Class, today will be your first official work period for the final project. Use it wisely,” Kawakami instructed. “And remember, if you haven’t informed me of your group members and your topic yet, you must do it by the end of class today.

The class broke out into a mad rush to get into groups. Ren and Ann stayed seated because they were already where they needed to be. All Ann had to do was turn around to face Ren and they would be set.

She did exactly that.

“Any ideas for a topic?”

“Tae Takemi,” Ren said quietly.

“What?”

“What?” Ren repeated as if he hadn’t said anything.

“No, you- never mind. What do you think about… shoot, I really have no idea.” Ann was stumped on what to do.

“Let’s think about this. What have we done this semester?” Ren asked.

“Well, there was the English lit unit, and the Japanese lit one… other than that, I dunno what we did. I’m kinda bad at paying attention,” Ann said embarrassedly.

“All good. Wanna do something from the English lit unit? The short books were in that one.”

“Yeah…  **Lord of the Pies** ? It’s not that deep of a book, right? I mean, it’s just boys on an island and then they get violent over food.”

“Exactly. Not difficult to make a five-minute presentation about that or some shit,” Ren agreed. “To confirm, you’re okay with doing a presentation on Lord of the Pies?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. As long as it’s easy,” Ann replied.

“Great. Get to work on… something, I guess. I’ll go tell Kawakami,” Ren stated as he stood up.

Ann nodded back. When Ren’s gaze shifted towards the front of the room where Kawakami was standing and speaking with students, he noticed something horrible. Something terrifying. Something that was bound to create conflict humankind had never seen before.

Mishima was already talking to Kawakami. Ren didn’t know what it was about; he was more worried about having to get within five feet of the teenager, especially now that Kawakami would be there. The last time all three had been together hadn’t been a great experience for two of the involved parties. 

_ Fuck it. If Mishima acts up, which he probably won’t, I can just look at him and he’ll go away. Easy as that.  _

Ren approached Kawakami and Mishima. Once he was close enough to the teacher, her attention shifted to him. 

“Amamiya-kun. You have your project topic and group?” she curiously asked.

“Yeah. Ann and I are gonna talk about Lord of the Pies,” Ren answered.

“Great, great…” Kawakami said as she scribbled something onto the page on her clipboard. She looked back up at Ren. “Amamiya-kun, could I speak with you outside the room for one second?”

_ Uh-oh. Someone didn’t like my project proposal. Not like I’m gonna fight for my right to give a presentation about Lord of the Pies or some shit. I’d rather just move on and choose another topic. No need to talk to me in the hallway. Unless… Kawakami has something else to talk to me about?  _

Ren nodded and followed Kawakami outside of the classroom. Mishima had been left where he was after not saying any words since Ren’s arrival. Once Kawakami and Ren were out of the door, they stepped out of the way of the door and stopped.

“So what’d you wanna talk about?”

“Amamiya-kun, I have a request for you,” Kawakami asked, not looking Ren in the eye. She seemed ashamed of what she was about to say.

_ Wait… no, Ren, don’t go there… you can contain yourse- MAID MAID MAID MAID MAID! Goddammit.  _

“Would you be willing to take on an extra group member?” Kawakami finally proposed.

_ Oh. Nope. No way. _

“Nope,” Ren said in a friendly tone for the sake of confusion.

“You don’t even want to hear who?”

“I would say no no matter who it is.”

“Well… it’s Mishima.”

“Yeah, nope. Not happening.”

“Amamiya-kun, I was asking you out of respect and I was hoping that you would say yes… now I may have to put him in your group.”

“No. Not happening. I will go back into that classroom, lock you out, and seize the means of education if you force me into working with Mishima,” Ren said flatly.

“Um, okay? That was weird, but that doesn’t matter,” Kawakami said as she recomposed herself. A look came over her face as if she had a great idea. “...You know what? If you don’t want to have Mishima in your group, you have to help me out a little.”

“Uh… help you out how?” Ren was intrigued, but he was cautious. 

Kawakami leaned towards Ren to whisper in his ear. Because of that, Ren had a feeling of what Kawakami was about to say.

“Request me from the maid service,” she said. It wasn’t seductive, more just tired and fed-up from dealing with an obnoxious student.

“Okay, this may shock you, but I typically don’t call sex work services once I find out that my teacher works there,” Ren said with a chuckle.

“Not so loud!” Kawakami hushed. She grew nervous. “It’s not for that. I just… I kinda need the money. My sister’s in the hospital… things are tough, you know? Just help me out and you don’t have to work with Mishima.”

_ This may be the first time in history that a teacher is asking her student to order her as a sex worker. I’ll take that as a win. Shit, maybe that could be my legacy.  _

“Pay you five thousand yen to not have a kid in my group for a project? No thanks,” Ren said before he turned to walk back into the room.

Kawakami’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“No, um, I can help you with your homework and studying as a bonus if you call for me?” Kawakami quietly pleaded. “I know that you need to get within the top five for the upcoming exams. I can make sure you finish first.”

“Are you… are you offering to help me cheat?”

“No! I just meant that I could help you study to get first,” Kawakami corrected before resuming her pleading. “Please, Amamiya-kun. It’d really help me out.”

_ Jeez… am I really considering this? I mean, I really don’t want to work with Mishima. If this is what it takes…  _

“Fine. But I get to choose when.”

“Yeah, sure, just make it soon,” Kawakami said. “But thanks for agreeing. I’ll make sure you do well on your exams.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go back to class.”

Kawakami went back into the classroom first, with Ren following a few seconds later. Thankfully, the class was too busy working to pay attention to Ren. He casually walked across the room and sat down in his seat. Ann was already turned around to face Ren’s desk.

“So… what’d Kawakami have to say?”

“She wanted to put Mishima in our group,” Ren flatly answered.

Ann’s eyes widened. Ren could tell that she wasn’t fond of Mishima as well. 

“You got us out of it, right?” she asked hopefully.

“Who do you think I am?” Ren said with playful arrogance. “I’m the residing lord of GRAVY-esque goodness. I could talk my way out of a quadruple homicide.”

“Um… okay. Seriously though, how’d you get out of it?” Ann’s tone had grown less joking and more serious.

_ No way I can tell her. I’m sure Ann’s decent with keeping secrets, but telling anyone that Kawakami is a maid that I have accidentally ordered isn’t a great idea. I should probably just dodge the question until she gives up.  _

“Ann, have you ever been taught the art of negotiation?”

“Ren, come on-”

“I’d be happy to provide a course, courtesy of the residing lord of GRAVY-esque goodness, the volleyball vanquisher, the planter of plants, misleader of mothers, the king of Shu-”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Ann said with a cross between playfulness and annoyance. “I don’t want your course and you don’t have to tell me what you did to keep Mishima out of our group. Let’s just get started on our project.”

“Will do, Ann,” Ren replied, happy that his bullshit had worked.

They spent the rest of the period working on their final project.

* * *

Leblanc had been empty as usual when Ren arrived. He went through the usual routine of practicing his cooking and coffee brewing skills while serving the occasional customer.

Late into the shift, Sojiro halted Ren from his work. Ren had been cleaning the table of the customer that had just left. He wasn’t finished so he just stayed in place when Sojiro spoke.

“Kid… remember how I said you’re working more for me than Leblanc?” Sojiro asked out of the blue.

“I don’t, but that sounds like something you say,” Ren said as he scratched his head.

“Well, I said it. Anyway, what do you think about doing some extra work for some extra pay?”

Ren set his tablecloth down now that he knew the conversation was actually important.

“What kinda extra work?” Ren’s attention had been piqued.

“Er, how do I put this? There’s… a problem. I mean, not a problem, she’s a girl and-” Sojiro stuttered out before he was interrupted.

_ So the lord of ladies is having trouble? That’s fine, I can sub in, put my moves to good use. Agh, who am I kidding? I’d probably end up passing out or some shit, given my history with women.  _

“And you want my help?” Ren swiftly asked. “You want me to ask her out for you?”

“Yes to the first part,  **definitely** not for that last bit. Anyway-”

The bell for the entrance to Leblanc jingled. Both Sojiro and Ren turned to look at who came through the door.

_ Motherfucking goddamn shit.  _

It was Goro Akechi. He was dressed in the usual brown peacoat and had his pretentious “A” briefcase dangling from one hand. If anything had changed in his life since the clusterfuck that Kaneshiro must’ve been for the police, it didn’t show.

Sojiro snapped his fingers to get Ren’s attention. Once he did, he gestured for Ren to get moving on the table and get to work serving Akechi when he was done. With a sigh, Ren picked up the tablecloth and resumed scrubbing the table down. Within fifteen seconds, he was done.

When Ren looked up from the table, he found that Akechi had moved directly next to him while he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Hello, Amamiya-kun,” Akechi said pleasantly.

“Dammit… hi,” Ren said frustratedly. “Take a seat wherever.”

Akechi immediately sat down in the booth that Ren had just finished cleaning. Ren felt as if he was being mocked by Akechi wanting to dirty the just cleaned booth, but he wasn’t going to protest. Sojiro didn’t want Ren antagonizing customers any more than he already had.

“What’d you like?” Ren asked as he stood next to the booth.

“The usual, please,” Akechi ordered.

“Got it,” Ren said before he went back behind the counter.

Sojiro didn’t look up from his dish-washing as Ren walked past him. He had been trusting Ren more and more with independence in serving customers and making food. Perhaps he was testing Ren.

Ren got to work on Akechi’s coffee. Thankfully, Akechi didn’t even try to make conversation with Ren while he worked. Instead, Akechi seemed to be browsing news articles on his phone. Ren couldn’t see what, but he didn’t really care.

He finished the coffee soon and brought it around the counter to Akechi’s booth. When he set the cup down, the detective gave a gracious look before he took his first sip of the coffee.

“Decent,” Akechi said smugly.

_ You little shit... _

Ren took a deep breath to stop himself from acting upon his thoughts. Once he felt calmer, he spoke softly. 

“That’ll be five-hundred yen,” Ren reminded the detective.

“Oh, but of course,” Akechi said as he reached into his pocket. 

After he pulled his hand out, he slapped the yen on the side of the table. Ren took the money and went to walk away, but like always, his familiar customers never let him leave without a few words.

“Not going to stay and chat?” Akechi asked.

Ren turned back around, staring at the detective. Akechi’s smug, pretentious, and charming grin curved a little more than usual. Ren hated that grin, but he felt obligated to sit down anyway. Even if he disliked Akechi, the guy was helpful. Yusuke would still be with Madarame if it wasn’t for Akechi.

Ren sat down in the booth. Akechi coolly sipped his coffee.

“I trust that you’ve at least turned on your television in the past few days?”

“Yep. Saw you with Sugimura and that Bill dude talking about Kaneshiro.”

“And? What did you think?” Akechi eagerly asked. 

That eagerness was a bit off-putting to Ren. The only reason Ren could find why Akechi’s eagerness was strange was that no one in their right mind should want to hear his opinion.

_ I’m surprised he cares this much. Not even Maruki looks this intrigued when I talk.  _

“Uh… it was fine? Seemed kinda stupid to call out the people who pay you. But what do I know? I’m just some gardener.”

“You know more than you think, Amamiya-kun,” Akechi said with a pleasant chuckle. “What do you think about the matter at large? About Kaneshiro?”

“It’s weird, but it’s definitely a good thing that that guy is dead. A lot of Shujin students were hurt because of him,” Ren said. It was a simple answer that anyone would agree with.

“Indeed,” Akechi agreed. Suddenly, his expression flattened into neutrality to disguise his emotions. “When you say that he hurt Shujin students, what do you mean?”

“If you keep asking pointless questions, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“Ah, but you do remember that you agreed to spend time with me if I looked into Kaneshiro, yes?” Akechi reminded Ren.

_ Ren, you idiot. Starting now, don’t make deals with people you don’t like. _

“Yeah, I guess I did. But some random dude killed him and I have no reason to believe that you ever looked into him.”

“If we continue our conversation, I am sure I can prove that I did exactly that,” Akechi said happily. He smiled like he knew he had the upper hand.

_ I really can’t stand this guy. For all he’s done to help Yusuke and shit, he’s just such a jackass.  _

“Fine. What was the question?” Ren said in defeat.

“What did you mean when you said that Kaneshiro hurt students?” Akechi repeated.

“Oh… well, his crimes and stuff affected some people I know personally,” Ren vaguely answered. He didn’t want to elaborate on Makoto’s situation.

“Such as Yoshiro Takata?” Akechi said before he sipped his coffee in victory.

_...Fuck.  _

“Y-yeah. So you really looked into Kaneshiro? How’d you get that name?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets, Amamiya-kun, just as the Prince will never reveal  **if** and how he killed Kaneshiro,” Akechi smugly replied. “However, that doesn’t mean that the magician’s friends cannot reveal the magician’s secrets.”

“Thanks for being cryptic, can I go?”

“Not yet. I have yet to finish this cup of coffee,” Akechi said as he took another sip. “I know what Takata did. How is Shujin reacting?”

“If I remember, he’s not getting suspended. He and the other guys from the team are just obligated to talk with the school counselor. They didn’t tell me anything else.”

Akechi held his hand to his chin as if he was playing into the ponderous detective stereotype.

“The counselor? How did Takata come to be discovered by the school in the first place?”

“He admitted everything to the counselor. Literally everything. That recording was long as hell but-”

“A recording?!” Akechi nearly lunged across the table before he recomposed himself. “Do you have a copy?”

“No, and could you please calm the fuck down? I’m barely putting up with your questions. I don’t need you freaking out over some obscure detail,” Ren said bitterly.

“Ah, my apologies,” Akechi said before he took a large and final sip from his coffee cup. “That’ll be everything. Thank you for the coffee, company, and conversation.”

Akechi stood up, but not before Ren stopped him with a question of his own.

“Hey, Akechi?” Ren said, prompting Akechi to turn back around. He gave a welcoming grin to Ren that almost stopped Ren from asking the question, but he proceeded anyway. “How much did you investigate Kaneshiro?”

Akechi maintained his grin.

“Enough to know that he deserved one of the two great equalizers amongst men.”

_ That’s… an odd statement.  _

“Which are?”

“Death and justice, Amamiya-kun. Death and justice.”

“Oh. I see." Despite his understanding words, Ren had no clue what Akechi meant. He just wanted to get the detective to leave now that his question was answered. "Thanks for answering.”

“Anytime, Amamiya-kun. Now, I truly must be going. I’ll be back to speak again eventually. Thank you and have a good evening,” Akechi said as turned and walked out of the door to Leblanc.

Ren was still sitting in the booth considering his conversation with Akechi.

_ He was really interested in Takata and the fact that he spoke to Maruki. I wonder why…  _

“Tough customer, huh, kid?” Sojiro asked, snapping Ren out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Screw that guy,” Ren said as he stood up and walked over to the counter with Akechi’s used mug.

He handed the mug to Sojiro to wash.

“So what was that thing you were asking about? With the extra pay?” Ren asked. He was interested in the extra money and learning a little more about Sojiro.

“Eh, forget about it. I’ll bring it up another time,” Sojiro said dismissively.

“You sure you don’t want me knowing about whatever it is? Remember, knowledge is power,” Ren reminded Sojiro.

Instead of a joking or sarcastic response, Ren got a solemn sigh from Sojiro. It was uncharacteristic of the man. That made Ren even more curious.

“Not in this case,” Sojiro said. “Now, go on. The night’s over. Get outta here.”

Sojiro obviously didn’t want to talk, so Ren decided he would wait until Sojiro was ready. After all, it was just a business offer, right? Not many bosses would make personal requests of their employees. Then again, Ren worked more for Sojiro than Leblanc. He wondered what that meant as he left Leblanc.

* * *

Ren was laying in bed scrolling through his phone. He was considering texting Makoto after what she had said Wednesday night, but he didn’t really know how to open the conversation. That was why he hadn’t texted or even spoken to her on Thursday. Ren was worried that if he did a poor job conversing or texting with Makoto then she wouldn’t want to be friends anymore.

_ You know, I didn’t think about this shit nearly as much back in late April. Maybe because I am actively trying to get a relationship going? Is that it? I’m trying too hard and should just let things happen? That’s probably it. Fuck it. Here goes nothing. Ren, give it your best shot!  _

Ren went with the flow and sent the first message he typed out.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-You up?

Ren stared at the phone screen. For how much faith he had just had in his own ability to go with the flow, he really hated that he trusted himself. That message was likely the nail in the coffin with Makoto. She would read the message and turn her phone off for the night, never to respond. She may even skip the party that was supposed to happen the next day. She would also-

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Yes, why?

_ Oh, thank fuck! See, Ren, you were overthinking it.  _

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Idk, you just said that you wanted to text more often.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was having a hard time figuring out what to text you about.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Lmao, so was I. Wanna figure it out together?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Why not.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Lord of the Pies?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Overrated book. Next.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Risette?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-No, I’m not really interested in that stuff.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-That’s because you haven’t been to a Risette concert.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-You’ve been to one? That’s pretty cool, Ren.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Well, I haven’t, but it’s on the bucket list.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Oh.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-See? We just had something to talk about.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I guess we did. Any other ideas?

_ Think, Ren, think! Mishima being dumb? Sae Niijima? Yusuke’s money problems? Fuck, what do I say? What’ve Makoto and I been doing lately that isn’t related to Kaneshiro? Wait… that’s it! The party’s tomorrow! I could ask about that.  _

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Excited for the party tomorrow?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I was a little cautious at first, but I’m anticipating it now. I’m looking forward to just get to relax with everyone and not have to worry about stuff.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yeah, it’s been too long since anyone’s been able to do that. What do you think we should do? I kind of feel like a shitty host for not planning out what we’re doing.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Don’t worry about it. You’re providing the location, which is more than enough. We can play video games or watch movies.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Any movie requests? How about something scary?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-No!

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Okay, point taken. You ever seen Requiem for a Scream?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-No, and I don’t plan on it! It sounds like a horror film. No scary movies, please?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I guess we’ll just have to leave it to a GRAVY vote tomorrow then…

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Ren, please? No scary movies?

_ Ladies and gentlemen, mission commences in three, two, one...  _

**Ren Amamiya:**

-No promises. But if we do end up watching a scary movie, you could always curl up next to me.

_ And we have lift off.  _

Ren waited a minute. A late response was to be expected after such a daring message. 

Unfortunately, a few more minutes passed without a response.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Makoto Niijima?

_ Attempting emergency maneuvers.  _

**Ren Amamiya:**

-My queen?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Babe?

Still nothing. With a sigh, Ren turned off his phone and set it on his nightstand. He rolled over on his bed.

_ Mission failed. We’ll get ‘em next time.  _

Ren fell asleep.

* * *

**Ren Amamiya:**

-No promises. But if we do end up watching a scary movie, you could always curl up next to me.

“Eeep!” Makoto nearly tossed her phone from her position on the bed on accident.

_ WhatdoIsaywhatdoIsaywhatdoIsay?  _ Makoto’s mind raced.

Her fingers raced even harder, scrambling to type in any message. Unfortunately, when she had something ready to go, another message from Ren came through.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Makoto Niijima?

_ Now I need to include an apology!  _ Makoto realized.

Her fingers typed even faster and more stressfully. Again, Makoto wasn’t fast enough.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-My queen?

That was a catastrophe. Makoto accidentally deleted her message trying to figure out how to respond to that. Now she had to start over, but at least she knew what she wanted to say.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Babe?

_ Never mind,  _ Makoto thought.

She couldn’t type a single complete word without messing up. Makoto decided to just give up and speak to Ren the next day. 

Makoto plugged her phone in before rolling over in bed. She fell asleep, excited for what the GRAVY party would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering having Yuriko join GRAVY, but she would've been too similar to Ann in the group dynamic. She's pretty much been relegated to Eiko V1.1 with a slight twist. 
> 
> Lord of the Flies had it's normal title within the fic until this week. I changed it for the sake of a one-off joke next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a great day.


	34. Nothing That Has Happened So Far Has Been Anything We Could Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hey, what are you doing out here?  
>  You're thinking about everything, aren't you?   
> I know it’s crazy, just don't think of it like that.   
> Nothing has to mean anything.   
> Come on, come back inside."_
> 
> _Melody, look at me, unless you're tryin' to hurt me  
>  Heavy blow, down I go, now I just want to let go   
> Is it right? Is it wrong? I don't know   
> It's not the cause I'm fightin' for anymore, it sucks to keep on runnin'   
> Eventually, there will be a time for clearer thinking   
> For now, I weep, can't get to sleep, I try to hold a good feeling   
> I just get one, here it comes, there it goes   
> Now we just might lose the fight, yeah, but it's alright, it wasn't our decision_
> 
> _Nothing that has happened so far has been anything we could control  
>  I am just here waiting for the perfect time to tell you what I know   
> Every man is happy until happiness is suddenly a goal   
> I'll just be here waiting 'til the doctor calls and then I'll let you know_

**Saturday, 6/18**

Each member of GRAVY filed through Ren’s door, bar Yusuke. The group had come directly after school had ended, although there was a slight delay so that Haru could water the plants. Yusuke was apparently coming as soon as he could, but he had requested money for subway fare. Ryuji had reluctantly obliged the artist.

Ren was the last to enter the apartment, following behind Ryuji. The former runner had brought his giant bag from that one time he had stayed the night, making Ren slightly nervous about the bag's contents. If Ryuji had brought energy drinks to play Seven Bottoms Up, things were not going to go well at the party.

Despite Ren’s caution, he hadn’t said a word to Ryuji. However, he still had one question.

_How the hell did he carry that around at school and not get interrogated for bringing weapons to school or some shit? There’s no way that people let him walk around with it._

Ren didn’t have time to ask as Ryuji quickly walked away from him and went to the kitchen. The other members of GRAVY, Makoto, Haru, and Ann, had all gone over to the living area. Ren decided to leave Ryuji to his bag unpacking and join the far less problematic group. He walked over to the living area.

Haru and Makoto had both taken a seat on the couch. There was room for one more, but Ann had opted to sit on the chair on the side of the couch closest to the door. Ren couldn't discern why, but the fact that the open spot on the couch was next to Makoto was telling.

_Unless I’m just overthinking, does Ann want me to sit next to Makoto? ...Do I sit next to Makoto? Shit, I don’t know. I mean, shouldn’t we figure out what we’re doing first?_

Ren could hear Makoto and Haru beginning to chat, although he couldn’t hear what about. He looked at Ann, who had pulled out her phone.

“Whatcha doing?” Ren asked.

“Texting Yusuke. Trying to see where he's at,” Ann answered, not looking up from her phone.

“Ah. Lemme know when he answers,”

“Mhm.” Ann kept typing on her phone and didn’t pay Ren much attention.

Ren looked around the apartment. Ann was texting, Makoto and Haru were talking, and Ryuji was unpacking his giant bag. While Ren had a person he wanted to talk to more than the others, that person was busy and Ren didn’t want to interrupt. He decided to go over to the kitchen and speak with Ryuji.

Ren went to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the three stools. Ryuji was vigorously unpacking junk food and energy drinks on the other side of the counter. Ren knowingly sighed.

_Dammit. He really might go apeshit now that he has the energy drinks. I should say something._

“Wassup, dude?” Ryuji asked. He wasn’t looking at Ren, but he was still aware of his presence.

“Eh, not much. Everyone back there,” Ren said as he pointed behind him to the living area, “is kinda busy. You need some help?”

“Nah, I’m almost done,” Ryuji said with a chuckle. “Ya think any of them will wanna play Seven Bottoms Up?”

“Ryuji, I don’t think anyone will wanna play. That shit messes you up.”

“Yeah, for like a few hours,” Ryuji said dismissively as if a few hours spent wasted on energy drinks wasn't a bad thing.

“I literally had to call a doctor the last time you played.”

“Doctor shmoctor. I would’ve been fine.”

“Sure, sure,” Ren said. “Anyway, what do you think we should do?”

“I dunno… party?”

“Well, duh, but like… specifically, what should we do?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m the one who wants to play Seven Bottoms Up.”

“Fair enough,” Ren said with a sigh.

_So I guess we just play video games for a bit, order some dinner, maybe watch a movie after and call it a night? Good enough. Hopefully, the group is into that. If not, well, they didn’t come up with anything better._

Ryuji picked up as many energy drinks as he could before he walked out of the kitchen and to the living area. Given that Ren still hadn’t left his stool, all he had to do to get a nice view of the scene was to turn around on his stool. 

Ryuji strolled around the couch and set the energy drinks on the table. With the clinking noise that came from that, he caught the girls’ attention. Makoto and Haru stopped conversing, and Ann had put her phone away.

“Who’s ready for a good time?” Ryuji said, an excited grin widening across his face.

“Ryuji, what are you-” Ann began to negatively ask but was interrupted.

“Relax, relax. You guys know how to play Seven Bottoms Up?”

Ren smirked as he saw each of the girls shake their heads. Hopefully, they wouldn’t know what the game was by the time the night was over. Ren didn’t want anyone to play Ryuji’s game, but that didn’t mean he was going to actively try and stop them. That took too much effort. Instead, Ren had faith that everyone was smart enough not to partake.

“Then you guys are gonna learn how to play the best party game ever made!” Ryuji loudly said, holding up one of the energy drinks for emphasis.

“Ryuji-kun, I do not want to drink any of those,” Haru said softly.

“Well, I’m sure you don’t speak for everyone!”

“I’m the same as Haru,” Makoto added.

“Well… two off isn’t too bad, but-”

“Same here,” Ann concluded the rejection with (emphasis).

“Ah… eff.” 

Ryuji wasn’t angry enough to yell anything about perceived bullshit, but he was upset enough to take a seat in the open chair on the side of the couch closest to Ren’s bedroom. Ren couldn’t believe that Ryuji had taken the rejection so calmly, but he was sure that Ryuji’s rage was bubbling beneath the surface.

_That’s just a given with Ryuji. He can be a little too hot-headed, but I guess that’s just what makes him fun to be around._

Ren figured that he should stop spectating from the kitchen. He stood up and walked over to the living area.

“So… you guys wanna-” Ren began but was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door.

Ren snapped his head towards the apartment entrance. He could hear Ryuji jump out of his seat, although he wasn’t sure why. 

_I’m sure it’s just Yusuke, and I’m sure everyone else knows that, so why’s Ryuji excited? Wait… Yusuke’s the only person gullible enough to play Seven Bottoms Up… fuck._

Ren walked over to the door and quickly opened it. Unlike the last time Yusuke had been to the apartment, he was dressed cleanly this time. Yusuke nodded hello and walked into the apartment when Ren stepped out of the way. Once Yusuke was fully in, Ren closed the door.

“Wassup, Yusuke?”

“Not much. Did I interrupt something?”

“Actually, ya have perfect timing,” Ryuji said from across the room devilishly. “You ever hear of Seven Bottoms Up?”

“I have not.”

“Well, get over here and prepare to have your mind blown!”

Yusuke went over to the living area. Over the next few minutes, he and Ryuji discussed the ins and outs of the overconsumption of energy drinks. The other group members paid them little attention. Makoto, Haru, and Ann all chatted amongst themselves. Ren wished he could join, but he was busy setting up all the controllers necessary for multiplayer.

“Alright, I think it’s time we get the game goin’!” Ryuji proclaimed, catching Ren’s attention. Ren turned away from the TV to see both Yusuke and Ryuji standing with open energy drinks in hand. “Renji, you wanna get in on this?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? If you don’t, then I’ll have to finish these off on my own. Guess I’ll just have to go apeshit,” Ryuji knowingly explained. 

_He knows me too well. And he’s challenging me. Now I have to participate._

“Okay, fine, I’ll play. Is Yusuke playing?”

“Of course. I couldn’t pale in the face of a challenge so great.”

“Uh-huh. Anyway, there are thirteen energy drinks. Because there are three of us, the winning number is switched from seven to five. Besides that, the rules are the same,” Ryuji giddily explained.

Ren walked over to the table. He looked at each of the individual GRAVY members to see what they thought. Ann looked a little troubled, Haru looked intrigued but a little put off, and Makoto was already staring at Ren. When they met eyes, she shook her head.

_Makoto, you really think I’m gonna back down now? Not much of a GRAVY lord if I let my subordinates outdo me, am I?_

Ren picked up one of the many energy drinks from the table. He cracked it open.

“As soon as you take the first sip, Renji, we’re off to the races!”

“Forgive me, but may I ask why you refer to him as ‘Renji?’” Yusuke asked. “Could it be because you two are dating and wish to combine your names?”

The room was dead silent. Ren was barely stifling a laugh at seeing Ryuji’s unamused face, but it was another GRAVY member that broke before him. Ann’s laugh ended the silence, and a few of the other members joined in after. Ren chuckled and Haru giggled.

“Dude… really? Right now?” Ryuji shook his head.

“It had to be asked,” Yusuke said, shrugging.

“Totally. Damn, I don’t even wanna play Seven Bottoms Up anymore…” Ryuji said, his energy deflating.

_An opportunity!_

“Too late for that!” Ren stated.

He took a sip from his energy drink. Yusuke saw this and realized that the competition was on, so he immediately began drinking from his own can. Not to be beaten, Ryuji shortly joined in.

Just like that, the party truly began.

* * *

Makoto sat on the couch next to Haru, who herself was next to Ann. They all watched as the boys chugged energy drinks one by one for reasons that Makoto was struggling to understand.

 _What does the winner get? Ryuji did say that there was a winner, so what’s the prize? If there isn’t one, what’s the point? And who would even want to play a game like this?_ Makoto asked herself.

Each participating GRAVY member slowed down over time. During that time, the group began actually socializing. Ren finished setting up his console for multiplayer and started a Super Rash Toes tournament. Makoto was excited to finally play the game again, this time free of a mental burden. Unfortunately, she would have to wait due to her match being scheduled as the last of the first round.

Up first was Yusuke and Ryuji. Makoto knew that Ryuji was no slouch when it came to videogames, so she expected Ryuji to easily win. She expected Yusuke’s bony fingers to be too slow, but she was proven very wrong.

Yusuke expertly maneuvered his character of choice, Clephiroth, to annihilate Ryuji’s character, Woo Fit Trainer. Why Ryuji had chosen that character, Makoto didn’t know, but it had worked decently well for him in the last GRAVY tournament.

Unfortunately for Ryuji, he was no match for Yusuke. He utilized Clephiroth’s lengthy ranged attacks to stop Ryuji from even getting into close-quarters. The match was over quickly, too quickly for Ryuji to not be upset.

“Effing bullshit! I declare a rematch!” Ryuji yelled, jumping up from his seat as if it would make people agree with him.

“Accept your defeat, Ryuji,” Yusuke reminded, his monotone voice hiding a hint of annoyance.

“Nah, eff that! I outrank you in GRAVY! Rematch!” Ryuji persisted.

Makoto nervously looked around. Surely the situation wouldn’t escalate, but Ryuji did seem very angry with his loss. Thankfully, Makoto saw Ren begin to approach Ryuji and Yusuke.

“And I outrank you, Ryuji. Yusuke wins!” Ren stated.

 _Thank you, Ren,_ Makoto thought to herself. 

The tournament continued. Up next was Ann versus Haru. Ann had chosen the character Zamus at random and Haru had gone with Wigglypuff. When asked why she simply said that her choice was based on the cuteness of the character. No one disagreed with her choice.

While the previous match had been quick, terse, and intense, this one was a drawn-out, boring nightmare. Neither Ann nor Haru had much experience with the game besides when they had previously played at Ren’s. They were arguably the two worst players at the apartment, though Ryuji’s inclination to get upset when playing pushed him into contention.

Makoto was contently sitting next to Ren on the couch. They had exchanged few words besides the occasional comments on the gameplay happening in front of them. Ren hadn’t initiated much and Makoto hadn’t either, mainly because she didn’t want to interrupt his energy drink binge. As he sat, he carefully held the can in his hand. Makoto had noticed that he put in a little more effort to get through energy drinks while Ryuji and Yusuke were busy, but he was really slowing down. The current can he was on was only his third. If Ryuji wasn’t just talking shit about his skills, Ren had to get moving.

“Do you think you still have a chance?” Makoto asked. She wanted to actually have a conversation with Ren, or else she would feel like she was wasting her advantageous position next to him.

Ren turned to Makoto and questionably raised an eyebrow.

“Why? What’s Ryuji at?” he asked. He didn’t give Makoto an answer before he shifted his gaze so that he was looking past her, presumably at Ryuji. “Ryuji! What are ya at?”

“Four!” 

“Fuck, thanks for telling me, Makoto,” Ren said before he began chugging from the can.

“Um, yeah… no problem,” Makoto said in defeat. Her attempt at a conversation had failed and only served to further distract Ren. 

Makoto focused back on the TV just in time to see Ann deliver the final blow to Haru when Haru was busy spamming an animation that she thought was cute.

“Good game, Ann-chan,” Haru said cheerfully as she set the controller down and stood up.

“And to you. Makoto, Ren, you guys are up.”

Makoto got up from the couch. She knew that she didn’t have much of a shot at winning, but at least the game would be fun for the few minutes she got to play. She turned to look down at Ren, who was still sitting on the couch. He had a new energy drink and was chugging this one.

 _He really doesn’t want Ryuji to drink the most, does he? But can he handle five? Can anyone handle five?_ Makoto asked herself.

“Ren…” Makoto said softly to remind him.

“Mhm,” Ren said into the energy drink while he chugged. He held a finger up to signal that he needed a few seconds.

Once those had passed, he stood up and placed the empty can on the table with a loud clink.

“Er, fuck, let’s do this!” Ren said shakily. 

He and Makoto walked over in front of the TV and took seats on the carpet next to each other. They went into the character selection screen. Ren chose his usual character, the Feta Knight, while Makoto decided to change things up. If she wanted to stand a chance against Ren, she needed to try something new. As she scrolled through the massive roster of fighters, she was truly lost on what to choose. The list was overwhelming.

Until something caught her eye. It was a little boy with a red and blue baseball cap, holding a baseball bat over his shoulder. His name was Mess. Something was urging Makoto to pick Mess, and seeing that she couldn’t settle on anything else, she did. After that, the match began.

Ren began the match by teasing Makoto with a few light attacks. Just as she would attempt to retaliate, he would back off. Makoto tried to think intelligently about how she could win. She observed the entire screen. In her observation, something that wasn’t on the screen caught her eye. 

Ren was tapping his foot. The energy drinks were getting to him. If that was true, then he would be twitchy with the controller. If Makoto could outmaneuver him, she stood a chance. 

Makoto moved Mess closer to the ledge of the stage, patiently waiting for Ren’s next assault. It came sooner than expected. Makoto made Mess jumped backward off the ledge. Ren, with his twitchiness, had his character leap after Makoto’s. Just as Makoto was about to be caught mid-air, she made Mess flip over the Feta Knight. The Feta Knight struggled to completely get back onto the stage and was left dropping into the perfect position for Mess to use a heavy attack and launch the Feta Knight. The Knight fell out of view.

“One to zero! Goddam, Makoto!” Ryuji yelled from the area behind Ren and Makoto. Makoto didn’t turn to celebrate because she was too focused on the game.

Now that Makoto knew she stood a chance, she didn’t want to lose. She didn’t know why, but she knew that beating Ren in the game would be significant in their relationship.

The Feta Knight respawned. Ren began an all-assault on Makoto. Her shield was running low, but she saw the ultimate powerup come down from the top of the screen. She jumped up and hit the powerup with a heavy attack. It immediately charged Mess’s ultimate attack, which Makoto used as soon as her character landed. Energy rained down on the stage, doing huge damage to the Feta Knight. He was hit off the stage, but not far enough to fall down. 

The Feta Knight went in for another attack on Mess. Mess rolled through the attack, and all it took to send the Knight flying was a heavy attack from behind. The Knight was launched off the stage and out of view.

“Two to zero! Pick your shit up Renj- Renny!” Ryuji jeered.

Ren frustratedly groaned. Makoto knew that the more frustrated Ren was, the easier it would be to beat him. That combined with his twitchiness would make things easy.

As the Feta Knight spawned for what Makoto hoped would be the final time, she considered what strategy she would try. Ren would surely be more careful around the ledges considering what had happened initially, so Makoto couldn't use that strategy. If an item or powerup dropped then she could go with that, but items were never guaranteed. Finally, Mess had already taken a decent amount of damage. If the Feta Knight got a few good hits in, then Mess would easily be launched. Makoto would have to play quickly and carefully.

The Feta Knight began his assault. As he was an offense-oriented character, Makoto knew that Ren would be the first to strike. Mess dodged the Knight by jumping over and onto a platform. Now that Makoto had the high ground, there wasn’t much need for her to move. The Knight attempted to jump up to the platform, but a sideways heavy attack from Mess stopped them mid-air. They fell back down to the main-stage.

“Makoto, c’mon. Don’t play like that,” Ren chided.

 _Why? Am I playing wrong? Dammit, Makoto. You’ve done it again,_ Makoto embarrassedly thought. _Wait, no. Ren’s just angry. He’s making excuses. Makoto, keep doing what you’re doing._

“Sounds like someone’s angry!” Ryuji teased from behind.

“Not now, Ryuji!” Ren fiercely yelled back.

“You sure? Because it looks like you’re getting your ass handed to you!” 

“Okay, that’s it you little shit,” Ren said as he turned away from the TV.

Makoto saw her opportunity. Sure, it was playing dirty, but she wanted to win. Besides, it was Ren’s fault that he wasn’t paying attention. She directed Mess to drop from the platform down next to the dormant Feta Knight. Makoto quickly performed as many combo attacks as she could. Ren turned back to the TV in a panic when he heard the noises of the Feta Knight getting destroyed, but it was too late. Mess delivered the killing blow with a single heavy attack that launched the Feta Knight off of the stage with no chance of coming back.

The game was over. Makoto had won.

“Oh, come on! That’s cheap,” Ren complained.

“Ren, you’re the one who stopped paying attention,” Ann argued.

“Yeah, whatever. I accept my loss,” Ren said as the anger was satisfyingly drained from his voice. He turned to Makoto. “Good game, Makoto. Good luck in the next round.”

Makoto offered a smile in return, hoping that it would serve to calm Ren further. If it did, Ren didn’t show. He went back to his spot on the couch and got to work on his fifth energy drink. Makoto stayed sitting in front of the TV because she wasn’t sure if her match was up next or not.

Because there were three semi-finalists, Yusuke, Makoto, and Ann had to play three-way rock paper scissors for who would get the bye into the finals. Makoto ended up winning, securing her spot in the championship.

Yusuke and Ann’s match was quick and brutal. Yusuke utterly dominated with Clephiroth, showing an unmatched level of nimbleness with his character. Makoto was a little scared to fight him, but she knew that she had to. When Ann lost, Makoto took her place in front of the TV next to Yusuke. He had a partially full energy drink next to him. That reminded Makoto of the game being played. She looked back at Ren. He was still sipping his fifth and looked like he was struggling. Ryuji was also still drinking what Makoto assumed to be his fourth and was struggling just as much. It would be close, but she had faith in Ren to win.

But for the time being, she had other things to focus on. She selected to play as Mess again and the championship match began. 

It wasn’t even close. Yusuke dominated ledges and wouldn’t even let Makoto back onto the stage. Mess quickly lost two lives because of Yusuke’s aggressive style of playing on the ledges. Makoto knew that she needed to switch things up.

Scraping by on her final life, Makoto dodged and weave around the center of the stage. Despite Clephiroth not being able to utilize the ledges, he was still obliterating Mess. Mess took massive amounts of damage and was struggling to dodge, let alone retaliate.

Finally, Mess didn’t dodge far enough. Clephiroth smacked the shit out of the friendly yet dangerous little boy and sent him to another plane of existence.

It was game over. Yusuke had won. Despite that, Makoto was still happy with herself. She had beaten Ren. Surely that would count for something in the future, right? Maybe a few favors? Makoto didn’t know. What she did know is that she was getting hungry. Given that all the Shujin members of GRAVY were on the same eating schedule, it was safe to assume that they were hungry too. Makoto figured dinner would be next on the agenda.

She was wrong. At least, for a little bit.

“Holy shit! Yusuke, I didn’t know you are a Rash Toes god!” Ryuji declared, slapping the frail artist on his back. “How much do ya play the game?! Be honest, we won’t judge.”

“Today was my first encounter with Super Rash Toes,” Yusuke answered. 

“Wha-” Ryuji was lost for words. “Then how the eff did ya beat me, Ann, and Makoto?! You cheated, didn’t you?!”

“I would do no such thing. Perhaps you are so inept with the game that you lose to newcomers,” Yusuke jabbed.

 _I don’t know Yusuke too well, but… wow. I didn’t expect him to come back like that,_ Makoto thought surprisedly. 

“Why, you-” Ryuji began as he clenched his fists at his side.

“Okay!” Ann interrupted, popping up between Yusuke and Ryuji to push them apart. With a nervous laugh, she said, “Who wants dinner?”

“I would love some food,” Haru said.

“I could eat,” Ren added.

“Same,” Makoto continued.

Now that food was being spoken about, both Ryuji and Yusuke turned away from each other to face the group. Makoto held in a laugh at how quickly the situation defused just from talking about food.

“Ooh! What if we order some nabe?” Ryuji excitedly asked.

Each group member considered it for a few seconds. Makoto knew that she would be fine with whatever, so long as no one ended up paying too much money for food.

“That sounds good. Pretty sure there’s a place on Central Street that does delivery,” Ren said. “Everyone fine with that?”

They all nodded.

“Woah woah woah, who the hell's paying for all of this?!” Ryuji protested.

“Uh… how about everyone except Yusuke? ‘Cause he won and everything,” Ren replied.

“Then how ‘bout I get a discount for winning Five Bottoms Up?” Ryuji asked.

“But you didn’t win.”

“Did too. ‘Sides, how would you even know if I didn’t drink five?”

“Because I drank five and Yusuke drank four. There were originally thirteen. Keep up, Ryuji,” Ren said with a chuckle.

“O-oh… y-yeah… I knew that. Was just joking just now, ya know?”

 _Hah. Nice save, Ryuji,_ Makoto mentally remarked.

“But no discount for the winner of Five Bottoms Up. The only person exempt from paying is Yusuke,” Ren said authoritatively. “Got it?”

Everyone shook their heads in agreement, even Ryuji. Ren soon placed the order, leaving the group with little to do while waiting for their food besides hanging out.

* * *

The food arrived shortly. The group had organized themselves across the apartment. The three girls had been given seats, though not willingly by one of the guys. Ryuji had tried to slide onto one of the stools only to be kicked off by Ren for the sake of being polite. Ryuji had begrudgingly given up the seat.

The guys had occupied the living area and were eating their food off of plates on the table. There hadn’t been much initial small talk because of how hungry they were, but conversation began once they began to run out of food.

“So, Ren, what are ya doing for your final project?” Ryuji said disgustingly through bites of his food.

_Might have to kick Ryuji out of GRAVY just for chewing with his mouth open. That shit is unforgivable._

“Hm? That’s not just a Kawakami thing?”

“Nah, all second-year classes have to do it,” Ryuji said as he swallowed his food. “My question stands.”

“Oh, uh, Ann and I are gonna talk about Lord of the Pies,” Ren answered. He didn’t want to do much talking about school **outside** of school, but that would eliminate a popular conversation topic.

“For real?! You’re talking about Lord of the Pies?!” Ryuji dumbfoundedly asked. He had dropped his utensils onto the table and was staring at Ren with wide eyes.

Ren set his stuff down as if it would make him appear more serious. He turned to look Ryuji in the eyes to add to the honesty of what he was saying.

“Yeah…”

“But, like, dude! That **movie** has-” Ryuji began.

_Movie? There’s a movie for the book? Shit, I could’ve just watched that instead of reading it for class. Ryuji may not do well on his exams, but the guy is efficient when it comes to figuring out ways around doing schoolwork. That is_ **_if_ ** _he watched the movie instead of reading the book. Maybe he didn’t and he’s talking about something completely unrelated._

“Hold up, movie? The fuck are you talking about?”

“Ya know… the one with, uh,” Ryuji nervously said as he glanced over to where the girls were sitting. When he had confirmed that they weren’t listening, he continued speaking to Ren. “Stuff.”

_Uh-oh. He isn’t talking about what I think he’s talking about, is he?_

“Ryuji, would you kindly enlighten Yusuke and me as to what the ‘stuff’ you are talking about is?” Ren politely asked.

“Uhhh nevermind!” Ryuji quickly said before he stuffed some more food in his mouth to give himself an excuse not to talk.

“Dude, don’t tell me that Lord of the Pies is also the title for a p-” Ren began probably a little too loudly.

Ryuji dropped his utensils yet again to slap Ren on the shoulder and shush him.

“Not so effing loud!” Ryuji yelled in a whisper.

“Holy shit, that is what you’re talking about!” Ren said with a chuckle.

Soon those chuckles grew into hysterical laughter. For a few seconds, Ren lost himself. When he came back, he noticed that the apartment was quiet around him. He looked behind him to see if the girls were still talking amongst themselves in the kitchen.

They weren’t. All three had turned to face the guys in the living area.

“What’s so funny?” Ann teasingly asked.

_Uh, fuck, think of something!_

“Ryuji told me that he has to leave early tonight. He said he’d rather spend time with some ordered maids than-” Ren sarcastically explained until a hard slap on his shoulder shut him up.

“Hah hah, Renji, very funny,” Ryuji said with confident sarcasm.

“Ah, so I was correct!” Yusuke happily said. “You two must be dating if you continue to refer to him as Renji and if you slap him on his shoulder so sensually!”

_Say psych right now._

There was silence in the room. Ren wasn’t sure if the stillness would ever end based on how deafening it was. 

_I wonder if Yusuke feels awkward for saying something that silences a room. I’m sure literally every human to ever live would, but Yusuke is Yusuke. He’s built differently._

“Ren,” Ryuji said shakily, “can we kick this guy out of GRAVY?”

“Nope!”

* * *

Once all of GRAVY was done eating, they quickly cleaned up. When that was done, they all gathered in the living area to decide what to do next.

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Ren suggested.

“Sure!” Ann answered.

The other group members nodded along. They all took seats and Ren got to work on finding a movie for them to watch. Ren had sat next to Makoto on the couch, with Haru on the other side of Makoto. Ann had taken one of the chairs, and Yusuke had taken the other through some trade-off arrangement with Ryuji. But until they traded, Ryuji had to sit on the floor.

Ren navigated through the menus of the TV, searching for a good party movie. While he had suggested Requiem for a Scream to Makoto previously, it was probably the worst movie to play at a party. Unless Ren wanted to severely depress everyone in the room, he wouldn’t show GRAVY that movie.

He continued searching the menus. Kill Jill, Night Baller, and Flan’s Labyrinth were all potential choices. However, Ren had a little hint of desire within. He had told Makoto that she could get close to him if she got scared from the movie then she could get close to him. Ren wanted that, but it seemed a little selfish.

_She did request no horror movies. Ren, you should consider Makoto’s feelings before you choose the film._

Now that the idea of Makoto sitting close to him was in his mind, it drove Ren’s movements like he was on autopilot. He navigated on the TV to the horror movie THAT. While it was a horror film, it was also pretty funny with some decent juvenile humor. It was right up Ren’s alley. Hopefully, the other members would enjoy it. Ren was sure that Ryuji would like the movie, at least just the comedic elements. Haru was the wildcard. She would either love the scary parts or hate them. Ann would probably enjoy the film. Yusuke would probably enjoy it as well. But Makoto, well, all Ren could do was hope that she would like it. 

He pressed play. As the opening credits played, Ren jumped up from the couch and ran over to the wall to flip the switch for the lights. The now darkened apartment now had the perfect atmosphere for a horror movie. Ren hustled back to his spot on the couch next to Makoto.

“What kinda movie is this?” Ryuji asked while the opening credits continued.

_Should I give him the wrong answer? Probably not, but it’ll be pretty funny to see his reaction when the killing in the movie starts happening._

“A rom-com,” Ren said blandly.

“Agh, c’mon dude. Really?”

“No talking during the movie!” Haru said with a shushing noise.

_I guess Haru’s already enjoying it even though nothing’s happened. It’s just some woman playing the piano while the opening credits play. Oh well. At least shit gets good soon._

The group didn’t have to wait long to realize Ren’s lie. Once the credits had stopped, the film truly began. A boy in a yellow raincoat ran down the street in the rain, the water running along the sidewalk carrying his paper boat forward. However, the boy wasn’t fast enough to keep up with his boat. It propelled forward before it went into the storm drain. The boy let out a cry of disappointment as he ran up to the storm drain before crouching down to peer in.

As the boy looked carefully, a face popped up from inside the storm drain.

It was Teddie the Bear.

_Here’s where things get good._

“Hiya, Koichi,” Teddie said, despite not ever meeting the boy. 

“Bruh, did you really just throw on a Teddie movie?!” Ryuji said disappointedly.

“Ryuji-kun, please be quiet!” Haru harshly reminded.

_Thanks, Haru. I’m surprised she’s enjoying the movie this much. Or maybe she’s not and she just wants to respect my choice of movie._

Even though Teddie’s usually bright colors stood out, they were muted due to the darkness of the storm drain. All that could be seen was Teddie’s face and his bright, yellow eyes.

“U-um, hello, sir,” Koichi replied nervously. “I sh-should get going…”

The boy moved to leave, but Teddie had a trick up his sleeve.

“But don’tcha want your boat?” Teddie said. His high voice was a little grating.

Teddie’s hand, which was holding Koichi’s paper boat came into view. He shook it enticingly towards Koichi. Koichi was still cautious and didn’t reach for the boat.

“My mom says I shouldn’t talk to strangers.”

“Well, I’m Teddie, you’re Koichi. Now we’re friends!” Teddie said encouragingly.

“I d-don’t know…” Koichi was still nervous. “Hey, mister, how’d you g-get in there?”

“I was trying to find my sensei,” Teddie invitingly said, “but the storm here blew me away. It was bear-y scary.”

Koichi laughed at the pun.

“You’re funny,” Koichi said through giggles.

Teddie laughed along with the boy for a few seconds before he stopped and stared hungrily at the boy. 

“I think I-I’m gonna leave,” Koichi said, obviously growing afraid of the friendly bear in the sewer drain.

He again moved away from the drain. Teddie knew he had to try harder to keep the boy’s attention. Strings began swelling in the background music. Ren knowingly smirked. He was looking forward to seeing the group’s reaction.

“Are you sure? Your brother will be bear-y angry if you don’t have his boat,” Teddie teased. Koichi hesitated from leaving the drain. Teddie held the boat closer to the entrance of the drain. “Go on. **Take** **it**.”

Koichi cautiously reached forward. Just as he was about to grab the boat, Teddie pulled it back a few more inches, persuading Koichi to reach his arm into the drain further. The strings were swelling even more in the background music, letting everyone in the apartment know that something terrible was about to happen.

“BEAR-SONA!” Teddie yelled as his jaw expanded, morphing his face into a hideous creature.

Teddie lunged at Koichi’s arm, biting hard into it and tearing it clean off. The boy screamed in pain. Every single person in the apartment screamed, bar Ren, seeing as he had already watched the film.

“What the fuck?!” Ryuji yelled.

Ren took a second to observe GRAVY. Ryuji had retracted his previously outstretched legs to hold them in his arms. Yusuke was the same as ever, except that his mouth was slightly agape at the film. Ann had a look of pure terror in her eyes. Haru was on the edge of her seat and seemed thrilled by the frights that the movie brought. Makoto was holding a hand over her mouth in disbelief, her eyes wide in fear.

As Teddie took a few seconds to swallow the arm whole, Koichi turned away from the drain, trying to crawl away. His tears and blood were mixing with the rain that was failing, all leading back to the sewer drain. The strings that had been playing in the background had risen into a terrifying, intense melody that would induce panic in anyone.

“Encore! Encore!” Teddie happily yelled from the drain.

A long red and blue hand extended out from the drain and grabbed Koichi by his leg, dragging the screaming boy back into the drain. The strings got even louder before they suddenly stopped as the screen went black.

A burp was heard along with, “I’m the M-V-B!”

The title of the film flashed onto the screen.

_Kinda lazy to just call it ‘THAT,’ isn’t it? Hell, why did they even use all-caps? It doesn’t stand for anything._

“Oh my! How thrilling!” Haru cheered.

Ryuji, who was still sitting on the floor, had curled up into an upright fetal position. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…”

_Now that I think about it, casting Teddie as the monster in a horror movie is a terrible decision. Yeah, Junes was funding the movie, but having your mascot eat children in a movie while he’s supposed to be promoting_ **_food_ ** _products isn’t a great idea. I’m surprised that there isn’t a conspiracy that Stubway uses children in their sandwiches because of this movie._

“Ren, are we really going to watch this movie?” Ann asked.

Ren paused the film.

“If you guys wanna turn it off, that’s perfectly fine. We can take a vote,” Ren suggested. When the group nodded in agreement, Ren spoke again. “Okay, raise your hand if you want to keep watching the movie.”

Yusuke, Haru, and Ren all raised their hands. Unfortunately, or fortunately, that wasn’t the majority.

“Hah!” Ryuji mocked. “Looks like ya lose, Renny!”

That was when Makoto raised her hand to vote.

_I’m surprised. I thought she didn’t want to watch horror movies._

“You too, Makoto?!”

Makoto nervously shrugged.

“It was pretty disturbing, but it was a well-made scene. I’m sure the rest of the movie follows that standard. Besides, it can’t be that scary if we’re all here together, right?” she said sheepishly because all eyes were focused on her.

“Guess we’re watching the movie!” Ren said as he pressed play.

The movie continued, detailing the events of a sickening summer for Koichi’s older brother, Tatsuya. Tatsuya and his friends were joined together through experiences with bullies, adults, and, most importantly, Teddie the Bear, who continued killing kids on and off-screen.

As the film continued, Ren found it more and more difficult to keep his eyes open. He was enjoying the movie, but he still felt his energy quickly depleting. He knew exactly what was happening.

_Shit. Energy drinks wore off, huh?_

Ren knew that he was crashing. At least that meant that Ryuji would be doing the same, and therefore would be too tired to do anything drastic. Ren had accomplished his mission of stopping Ryuji from doing something stupid. 

Ren was satisfied with himself. He had chosen a movie that at least half of the group enjoyed, and one that Makoto enjoyed enough to continue watching. He had stopped Ryuji from doing anything dumb, and he had thrown a decent party that didn’t result in anything bad happening. Happy with himself, Ren got more comfortable on the couch before he closed his eyes. Makoto hadn’t gotten closer to him yet, but he was fine with that. At least she liked the movie.

Ren fell asleep.

* * *

Makoto couldn’t believe what she was watching. It was violent, it was brutal, and it was often too comedic for a horror movie. The cast of middle-schoolers spewed immature jokes and humor, all while they were continuously harassed by Teddie the Bear. 

Despite all of this, Makoto was engrossed in the film. The acting was solid, the characters were unique, and the scares were thrilling. Makoto had requested no scary movies previously, but that was because she had never seen any due to their purpose. Now that she was finally watching one, she was enjoying herself.

She looked over at Ren to see what he was doing, only to find that he was asleep.

 _Is he bored? Does he not like the movie… or is it because of me? No, Makoto, that’s dumb. He probably just crashed from the energy drinks,_ Makoto thought. _He looks so calm when he’s asleep._

Makoto kept watching the movie, although she did scoot a bit closer to Ren. If she timed things correctly, she could scoot away before he woke up or was woken up and avoid the embarrassment of sitting so close to him. But for the time being, she was able to get comfortable next to Ren. Even if Makoto enjoyed the movie, it was still terrifying. Ren sitting close to her was reassuring.

The movie continued. Makoto hoped that no one would notice how close she was sitting to Ren, but it didn’t seem likely that that would happen. Each member of GRAVY besides Ren and Makoto was enraptured by the movie, albeit some had better reasons than others.

Ryuji and Ann were only watching so that they could see Teddie get defeated by the end and ensure that they could sleep at night. Yusuke was watching out of… curiosity? Makoto couldn’t tell. The artist was difficult to read. Haru was watching out of the pure joy of watching a horror movie. She had had a giddy smile on her face nearly the entire time the movie was playing.

 _Is it messed up that Haru’s enjoying the movie this much? Probably not, but it’s something to keep in mind,_ Makoto thought.

The movie drew to a close. The main group of friends had defeated Teddie and stopped his mission of “searching the town for studs.” While Teddie’s motivations were a little disappointing, Makoto did enjoy the movie. When the credits began rolling, the members of GRAVY began to compose themselves after doing barely anything physical for a few hours. However, two people stayed in place.

While the others were getting up, they began to look around. Haru was the first to notice Makoto.

“Oh, Mako-chan,” she said teasingly. She smiled at Makoto before turning away and going to do something else.

 _I’m surprised she doesn’t have more to say. Isn’t she the one who’s most interested in me and Ren’s relationship? Actually, I’m sure she just doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it,_ Makoto realized. 

She was thankful for Haru keeping things to herself. Unfortunately, it didn’t matter. Ryuji was the second to notice.

“Makoto!” he yelled as soon as he noticed how close she was sitting to Ren. “Damn!”

“Um, Ryuji, could you-” Makoto began. She didn’t want Ryuji to wake Ren up.

Makoto was interrupted as Ryuji approached where they were sitting and began aggressively tapping Ren on his shoulder.

“Heeey! Renny, wake up!” Ryuji said loudly. Makoto cringed out of embarrassment with each word Ryuji said.

She turned to look at Ren. His eyes slowly opened. He brought a hand to his forehead and gave it a brief rub before he looked around. 

“Movie’s over… how long was I out?” he said groggily.

“Only one of us can answer that,” Ryuji joked, nudging Makoto, who was still sitting next to Ren.

All GRAVY members were paying attention to what was happening. Ann and Haru looked like they were suffering second-hand embarrassment, and Yusuke showed no emotion.

“U-um-” Makoto stuttered before she was interrupted.

She had felt Ren’s analyzing gaze on her before she began speaking, but now she knew why. Ren could tell that she was embarrassed.

“Ryuji, fuck off,” Ren said as he stood up from the couch.

“Jeez, alright. Just trying to congratulate a friend, ya know?”

“Sure, but don’t embarrass another friend in the process.”

“Yeah, point taken.”

From there, the gathering deescalated from a party to a cleanup. They had mostly cleaned up everything after dinner, but there were still a few plates and energy drink cans throughout the apartment. Once they were done cleaning up, people began to head out. Ann, Haru, and Yusuke were the first to leave. Ryuji stayed behind for some reason wasn’t sure of until he was on his way out.

Ren escorted Ryuji to the day.

“See ya later, man. Thanks for coming,” Ren said politely.

“Yeah, and congrats on you know what,” Ryuji knowingly joked.

Ren rolled his eyes before giving Ryuji a fist bump. The runner left after that. Just like every GRAVY gathering, Makoto and Ren were the last two.

“So… have fun?” Ren awkwardly asked as he stood in front of the door.

“Yeah,” Makoto answered from next to the couch. She wasn’t sure what else she was supposed to say, if anything.

“Um…” Ren began. He wasn’t looking at Makoto. It was as if he was searching around the apartment for words to say. “Wanna hang out sometime?”

“I’d like that,” Makoto said as she approached the door.

“Oh, cool,” Ren awkwardly said.

“Mhm.” Makoto moved past him so that she was in the doorway. “Thanks for having me, Ren.”

“Anytime, Makoto. Anytime.”

Makoto left for her own apartment.

* * *

**Monday, 6/20**

In the aftermath of the party, Ren had done little except go to bed. Even on Sunday, he hadn’t contacted the other GRAVY members. He had decided to take a lazy day and play videogames to prepare for the start of his punishment in the coming week.

But Monday came quickly, and the end of the school day came even quicker. The class rushed out of the room, yet Ren stayed seated. He didn’t want to go to detention, nor did he want to even think about Chuono. 

And he didn't have to, at least for a little bit. Another teacher approached him while he was still sitting at his desk.

“Chuono-san told me to remind you about your detention,” Kawakami said. “You’re supposed to immediately report to her room.”

Ren curiously looked up at Kawakami.

“Should I?”

“No, but you have to,” Kawakami said tiredly. “Speaking of things **you** have to do, you remember what you agreed to do, right?”

_Hm? Oh, yeah, I have to order my homeroom teacher as a sex maid. How could I forget?_

“Yeah, I’ll get around to it. I’ve been busy. Maybe later this week?”

“Great. Now go to detention.” Kawakami turned to walk away.

“Wait, Kawakami-sensei, what if I have a doctor’s appointment?”

“What?”

“If I have a doctor’s appointment can I skip detention?”

“I suppose so, but there’s no way that-”

“Can you tell Chuono that I have to go to the doctor’s?” Ren excitedly asked.

Kawakami sighed.

“Dammit, Ren… fine. Just go now so you’re not here when she flips out,” Kawakami said. “And remember that you owe me.”

“Yep. Thanks. Bye,” Ren quickly said as he stood up and rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

The clinic felt nostalgic. Ren knew that it shouldn’t have. He had seen terrible, horrible things, mostly Doctor Ryuji, but still terrible things at the clinic. Why he was back he wasn’t sure. The incentive that Tae offered, help with speaking to girls, wasn’t that great.

_So why the hell do I come here if I don’t get much in return? Wait, I know why. It’s because of Tae, isn’t it?_

One look at Tae sitting behind the counter answered his question. She looked up at Ren.

“Oh! You’re here sooner than I expected.”

_Does she mean that she expected me later in the day or later in the week? Eh, who cares?_

“I don’t like to keep people waiting,” Ren said smugly.

“Wrong. You don’t like to keep **me** waiting,” Tae said with a smirk.

_Dammit… she’s right._

Ren just nervously laughed to fill the awkward silence that had came over the room.

“Well, come on. Let’s go to the examination room,” Tae said before she stood up and walked into the other room.

Ren followed. He did the usual routine of plopping himself on top of the examination table and patiently waiting for Tae to prepare the mixture. 

After a few minutes, Tae handed Ren the concoction. When he reached to grab it, she tightened her grip.

“Something to know before you start: this will stay in your system for one to two days. I’m trying out something new and I’d like you to document the after-effects. All you’d have to do is just take notes every roughly every twelve hours that say how you’re feeling and if anything abnormal is happening,” Tae explained. “Can you do that?”

“Two days?” Ren gulped. “Am I gonna be seeing shit for that long?”

“Maybe, but probably not. If you do they will be very minor and will not alter your perception entirely.”

“Alright. Got it. Take notes.”

“Good. Bottoms up, guinea pig,” Tae said with a grin as she relinquished the mixture to Ren.

_Does she really have to call me “guinea pig?” I mean, I don’t_ **_not_ ** _like it, but it’s a little weird._

He did as he was told. He chugged the mixture as if he was challenged by Ryuji to do so. When he was done, he handed the empty cup back to Tae. She took it and sat down at her desk. 

“Let me know when you begin to feel differences,” she said.

Ren nodded. Usually, Ren would just look at the room around him while he waited for the mixture to kick in. It was a decent way of knowing when things were going to shit, seeing as the digital clock would begin to shift into unreadable territory. 

This time, even after several minutes, nothing changed. Ren was surprised. Maybe this time would be different. Maybe it would be **easy**.

“Tae? I’m not really feeling it yet,” Ren said. He was worried that something was incorrect.

“You’re wrong.”

_Isn’t it the doctor’s job to listen to their patient?_

“Excuse me?”

“You’re wrong. You are feeling it, Renji.”

“Nah, I’m- wait how the fuck do you know that name?”

_Oh no. It’s happening, isn’t it?_

Tae spun around while sitting on her swivel chair.

“Because I know everything, Ren. **Everything** ,” Tae said authoritatively as she leaned forward before she relaxed and slumped back into her chair. “But I think it’s time for you to leave.”

_Bitch, where the fuck am I supposed to go?_

“Uh… no?”

“Then I banish thee.”

_Oh. It’s definitely happening. No one talks like that. I might as well have some fun with this._

“You banish me, huh? To the land of skinny thighs and unattractive doctors?”

“No. Somewhere much, much worse,” Tae said knowingly. “Now leave through that door.”

Ren didn’t want to obey the false version of Tae sitting before him. He really didn’t. However, he did want to see what was behind that door and what was so terrible about the place he was being banished to. Begrudgingly, Ren got off the examination table and walked towards the door. Just before he opened it, he figured he’d have a little bit of fun.

Ren turned towards Tae, who was sitting at her desk again and seemed to be reviewing her notes. 

_Heh. This should be fun. It probably won’t work, but these visions are just supposed to be manifestations of what’s happening in my head, right? So nothing can go wrong if I ask this._

“Tae?” Ren said, causing Tae to look up from her notes with a slightly annoyed expression. “You wanna go on a date sometime?”

Tae smirked. Then let out a choked laugh. Then became hysterical. Tae turned away from Ren, but he could hear how hard she was laughing. It must’ve been enough to make her tear up. Ren waited a minute or two for an actual response, but Tae still wasn’t done laughing. Just as Ren thought she reached peak laughter, she became even more hysterical.

_I think a “no” would’ve been more polite, but whatever. Not like it hurt my feelings… not at all… Ren, don’t worry about it. These are just your inner thoughts being given visual representation. All it means is that you have no self-confid- not helping!_

Ren shook his head and opened the door and walked out of the office. Tae was still laughing in the back, making Ren feel even more embarrassed than he was, even if he knew that this was just a hallucination.

Ren expected to end up in the clinic waiting room, but he ended up in a musty, small, prison cell that had a strange blue tint to it. Ren turned back to go to Tae’s room, but there was no door. Only the prison wall.

_Fuck. I guess I have been banished. If this lasts two days… holy shit am I gonna spend two days in hallucination prison? Fuck… yeah? Or is it fuck no? Whatever._

Ren walked up to the bars at the front of the cell. When he tried to get close, he yanked his leg hard enough to cause pain. Ren looked down. His left leg was chained to the center of the cell, stopping him from getting too close to the bars. 

Now that Ren was looking around more, he noticed that his outfit had changed. He wore a black and white striped shirt and pants; a complete prisoner outfit.

_Damn. I wonder what I did to end up here._

Ren looked out the bars. The room his cell was in was circular, surrounded by empty cells. In the middle of the room was… nothing?

_Wait a minute… I came here on one of my first nights in Tokyo. There was that dude with the long-ass nose and those two kids. Where’d everyone go?_

To answer Ren’s question, he heard the sound of heels walking. Multiple pairs. 

_Is this really that bad of a place? I’m sure that the people coming aren’t that bad. Maybe they’re good-looking. Attractive people wear heels, right?_

A group of people came around the corner and entered the circular room. It was safe to say that it was not what Ren expected.

Each member of GRAVY, boys included, stood in the center of the room in their normal outfits, except their regular shoes had been swapped out for high heels. Why heels, Ren wasn’t sure, but it was a strange sight.

“Oh, hey you gu-”

“Ren Amamiya,” the group said in unison. “Welcome to the horny jail.”

_No. Fucking. Way. It’s real?! Well, I guess it’s not real, but I know what I mean._

“Oh man, thanks for having me. It’s been such a long journ-” Ren began to joke around but was cut off.

“Silence!” GRAVY said together. Ren chose to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to see what would happen. After a few seconds of silence, the group spoke again. “You have been brought here for a duel.”

GRAVY parted down the middle so that Ren could see across the circular room. There was a person in the cell directly across from him who hadn’t been there before.

Yoshiro stood at the bars of his prison cell in the same outfit that Ren was wearing.

“Not this motherfu-”

“Silence!” GRAVY reminded. “You will duel to the death!”

_That’s just wrong. These hallucinations only end when Haru viciously murders me. Even if I lose the duel, I’ll be fine._

The cell doors for both prisoners opened and Ren felt the chain on his leg disappear. The members of GRAVY each took their places, spread out evenly around the circular room. Ren and Yoshiro stared each other down. Yoshiro didn’t look angry or particularly eager. Now that Ren was looking more closely, Yoshiro didn’t show any emotion. He looked blank. He looked empty.

_So I perceive Yoshiro as a soulless dipshit? Huh. The more you know._

“Duel!” GRAVY chanted. “Duel! Duel! Du-”

“Woah, hold up. Duel with what?” Ren asked.

He expected a lightsaber or a katana or something decently cool. Instead, all the members of GRAVY around the room took off their heels. They tossed the footwear towards both prisoners, leaving a pile of exactly five heels at their feet.

_Dude… no way am I doing this shit. This is too fucking weird._

Ren did his best to get himself out of the hallucination through sheer willpower, but it didn’t work. The only thing that happened was that GRAVY resumed their chants.

“Duel! Duel! Duel!”

“Bruh, no. I’m not going to fight this guy with fucking shoes.”

The chants stopped for a few seconds. Ren saw each GRAVY member quizzically look at him. For a few seconds, Ren felt scared of what they were going to do to him.

It turned out to be nothing. The chanting resumed, albeit more intensely than before.

_Ren, fuck you for having the brain that generates this shit._

Ren picked up two heels.

_Fuck yeah. Dual-wielding._

Yoshiro did the same.

The two lunged at each other. Ren swiped at Yoshiro with both heels, hoping to stun the taller fighter with a strong attack and then move in to finish the fight. Unfortunately, Yoshiro was well versed in shoe-based fighting tactics. He parried Ren’s attacks and smacked Ren upside the hide.

Ren staggered away, clutching his head. Yoshiro menacingly walked towards him. He swung his arm upwards, telegraphing his attack enough for Ren to dodge the arm when it came down. He backed off more from Yoshiro in hopes of giving himself some time to plan.

“Psst! Ron!” a voice said from behind Ren. 

Ren turned around to see the speaker. It was Junpei. He was holding some sort of styrofoam cup in his hands.

“Hey, Ronald! Here!” Junpei said as he handed Ren the cup. “Drink this!”

“Are you trying to drug me?”

“No, just take the damn cup!” Junpei said.

Ren sighed.

_What’s the worst that could happen? The hallucination ends? Fuck it._

Ren dropped one of the heels that he wielded. Ren took the cup and took a sip, only to spit out the liquid that he drank.

“Dude, is this fucking **gravy**?!” 

“No! It is the ichor of the goddess Athena. It is-”

“This isn’t some mythology bullshit! This is literally gravy!” Ren said, shaking the cup next to him.

Junpei’s eyes widened, but they weren’t looking at Ren. They were looking past him. Ren knew what that meant. He wheeled around just in time to barely block an attack from Yoshiro. 

Ren had a new idea now that he had a new weapon. He tossed the cup of gravy into Yoshiro’s face, blinding the volleyball player. He began flailing around wildly, his arms attempting to hit anything and everything.

Ren waited until Yoshiro showed him his back and then struck. He swung a heel from above into Yoshiro’s head. Yoshiro fell forward slightly from the blow. Not letting Yoshiro recover, Ren kicked Yoshiro’s knee from behind. 

The volleyball player was now down on one knee, and that let Ren go to town. He picked a heel up off the ground so that he was back to dual-wielding. He repetitively swung both heels into Yoshiro’s head as hard as he could. The volleyball player dropped face-first to the floor, but Ren didn’t stop.

“Give him the gravy! Give him the gravy! Give him the gravy!” the GRAVY members around the room chanted together.

Ren mustered all of his remaining strength to deliver what he hoped would be the final blow. The heels slammed into the back of Yoshiro’s head, smashing his face into the ground. Ren could see a pool of liquid coming out from Yoshiro, but it wasn’t blood.

_This… this is gravy! Dammit! Wait. Does this mean that gravy is the equivalent of blood in this hallucination? Shit, then I drank blood!_

Ren exhaustedly stood up from Yoshiro’s limp body, dropping both heels to the ground. The GRAVY members cheered before lining up single-file in front of Ren.

“Do I get a prize?” he asked.

The first person in line, Ann, slapped Ren. 

“Nope! Remember that you’re still in horny jail!” she said cheerfully before she got out of line and walked away.

The next person in line approached. It was Makoto. She also slapped Ren.

“The hell was that for?!” Ren angrily asked, rubbing his face.

_Out of everyone I’ve met in Tokyo, Makoto’s the last one I’d expect to slap me._

“That’s because you took advantage of my emotional vulnerability to make me fall in love with you!” Makoto answered.

“Wha- the fuck are you talking about?!”

Makoto got out of line and the next person approached. It wasn’t a woman that Ren knew. 

It was Yusuke. 

Wearing a brownish-red wig. And a light blue shirt.

_Yusuke’s Bob Ross outfit needs to be deleted from existence right now._

“There are no mistakes, Ren, just happy little accidents,” Yusuke said forcefully before slapping Ren.

Ren was ready for this one, so it didn’t hurt as much. He was also too puzzled by Yusuke’s appearance to feel anything more than confused. At least, that was until Yusuke got out of line and the next person approached.

Doctor Ryuji had returned, except there was more to him this time. He had Tae’s choker around his neck and wore a navy blue bob cut wig.

“Ryuji, please just leave,” Ren begged.

“But I’m not Ryuji,” Doctor Ryuji said seductively. “I’m Tae Takemi.”

“Bruh, you’re literally Ryuji Sak-”

Doctor Ryuji slapped Ren. Ren wasn’t ready for this one, so it hurt more than the last one. With that slap, Doctor Ryuji got out of line and the next person approached. Ren had deduced who it was, and, knowing the patterns that his hallucinations followed, was ready for the hallucination to end.

However, Haru didn’t have her usual executioner get up. It was her normal pink sweater pair with a Shujin skirt and white tights. She didn’t have yellow eyes; it was just normal Haru.

_Oh, thank god. I can’t take this shit much longer._

“Ren, would you like to go to my apartment?” Haru kindly offered. “There are snacks!”

“Sure, yeah, whatever,” Ren tiredly agreed. He just wanted this shit to end.

Haru led Ren to a door that opened to not Haru’s apartment, but Ren’s apartment.

“Uh, this is my apartment, Haru,” Ren tried to tell the girl.

“Oh, you silly goose!” she teased. “Go take a seat on the couch. Watch TV while I make you some food!”

Ren cautiously walked over to the living area. He stiffly took a seat on the couch and turned on the television. He heard Haru beginning to make some noise in the kitchen. Ren figured it was best to leave her to it and just watch hallucination television to pass the time.

“The developing story on Teddie the Bear and his crimes escalates once again,” the newswoman announced. “It’s recently come to light that Teddie was embezzling money to provide for his quote on quote ‘stud fund.’

_Okaaay, not gonna listen to that._

Ren muted the television. Haru must’ve noticed because she began trying to spark up a conversation with Ren.

“Ren, do you like the Shujin Academy volleyball team?” Haru asked in her high voice. Ren could still hear her working on what he thought was his food that had been promised.

“Nah, they suck,” Ren said, watching the muted TV out of boredom.

“Their early work was a little too… rebellious for my taste,” Haru continued with an odd teasing tone to her voice that Ren couldn’t quite place. “But when Suguru Kamoshida became the coach, I think they really came into their own; socially and athletically.”

_Uh… why should I care? The team is done for at this point. No way people join the team with everything that's happened._

“The whole team has an imposing aura to them, giving themselves a significant advantage before matches,” Haru elaborated. “They've been compared to other volleyball teams, but I think they are far more interesting.”

“Hey, Haru?” Ren interrupted Haru’s monologue.

“Yes, Ren?”

“Is the food almost ready? I’m getting kinda hungry,” Ren said as his stomach grumbled.

“No, Ren,” Haru said cheerfully.

Ren turned around on the couch to face Haru and check the status of his food. Her outfit had changed a little since they had arrived at the apartment.

“Is that a raincoat?” Ren confusedly asked.

“Yes, it is!” Haru kindly replied in her usual tone.

Ren just shrugged and went back to watching the TV on mute. He heard Haru getting back to work on his food if she was even still doing that.

“In May, the volleyball team did this” Haru said as the TV switched from the news channel to a video of Makoto getting kidnapped, “Nabbing Niijima, their biggest accomplishment as a team. I think their undisputed leader is Yoshiro Takata, someone so important to **your** life, Ren, that you probably won’t spend enough time thinking about what he's doing right now. But you should, because it’s not just about beating him up, it’s also about how exposing his controlled mental state could save you from everything.”

_Is she done? Finally, that was boring and cryptic as hell. I don’t care about the volleyball team and Yoshiro anymore, I just want my damn food!_

“Hey, Ren!” Haru yelled, sounding closer to Ren than she had before.

_Hm? She must be bringing the food to me._

Ren turned around to a horrifying sight. Haru’s executioner garb had returned, along with the yellow eyes.

_Fuck._

“The lack of air was too much to bear, now the axe to the head will leave him dead!”

Haru brought the axe down and Ren’s vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late. This was the most I've struggled with a chapter yet. I couldn't stop second-guessing literally everything that went into the chapter. I got sick of the process and just decided to post what I have so I can move on. I don't know if I'm happy with the end product, but at least the story can get back to progressing. 
> 
> The group was originally going to watch Tommy Wiseau’s ‘The Room,’ but I figured that a horror movie would be better and that Pennywise being swapped out for Teddie would be way funnier.
> 
> Thanks for waiting longer for the chapter. I hope you have a awesome day.


	35. Red Dot Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I said it must be the drugs that got us thinkin' crazy shit  
>  Lookin' up into the clouds where the angels sit  
> They lookin' down, keepin' watch 'til I'm dead  
> So how'd I get this red dot on my head?_

**Monday, 6/20**

Ren awoke with a jolt, the bright lights of the doctor's room hurting his eyes. He brought a hand to his face to shield his vulnerable eyes, touching his brow and feeling beads of sweat. He slowly brought his hands away as his eyes adjusted. He was able to see Tae turn to face him in her swivel chair.

"You're awake. Have fun?"

"No, I didn't have fun. I ended up in some cell that people called 'horny jail,'" Ren said with an exhausted bitterness.

Tae just shrugged.

"It's your mind that's creating those visions. But hey, maybe you deserved it," she said as she cracked a smile.

"Yeah, maybe a little. Sorry about… uh… you know," Ren said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, so long as you've learned a lesson. I was leading you on anyway so I could bring you here that night."

"You could've just asked me."

"That's no fun," Tae seductively pouted.

"See? There you go again!"" Ren said playfully.

Tae laughed.

"Force of habit," she said before looking away from Ren to ponder something. "Ren, why do you still come here?"

"Hm? Well, uh, we're friends, right?"

_Will I be hurt if she says no? Definitely._

"Friends?" Tae said a little sheepishly. Ren got his answer from that alone. "I, uh, thought this was a transactional relationship."

"Then what am I getting out of it?"

"You get to spend time with your favorite doctor," Tae said as she bit down on the end of her pen.

"No, what am I actually getting out of this shit? What's stopping me from walking out that door and never coming back?"

"Ren, we both know the answer to that question. Besides, if you wanted anything more, you could just ask," Tae teased as she turned back to her computer. "I've got some work to do, but you're welcome to stick around. Because we're **friends** and all that."

_She's making fun of me. And she's absolutely right that I know the answer to my question. I guess I just asked so that I could find a better excuse to come here in the future than the doctor being attractive. Oh well._

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I have to get to work in a bit. So, uh, how should I get the notes to you? Should I just come back here in a few days?" Ren rose off of the examination table.

"You can just text them to me. Unless… you'd like to come back?"

_With how much has happened recently, I doubt that anything I see during the hallucination would be good. Better wait a while for my head to clear._

"I'd rather wait a bit."

"Totally fine. I'll see you then. But you must text me about your condition."

"Will do. See ya, Tae," Ren said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Ren was about to turn in for the night when he remembered that he had to evaluate how he felt. He pulled out his phone and began typing out his status in a message to Tae.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Everything's normal. I felt a little sluggish at work, but I'm guessing that's just post-hallucination stuff. I haven't been sweating abnormally. Nothing's been weird.

"Yeah, that should work," Ren said after he finished typing the message and sent it.

"I dunno, motherfucker, it might be a little too brief," a **very** deep voice said from next to Ren.

From the deepness of the voice, Ren expected its owner to be at least five hundred pounds. Ren turned his head and looked next to him on the bed. It was Morgana. Ren blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't still hallucinating.

_I would ask how the hell he's talking, but there's something more important to address._

"How dare you call me a motherfucker?!" he angrily asked, forgetting that he was starting an argument with a cat.

"That's right! That's exactly what you are! Your bitch-ass never takes me out!"

"I do! Sometimes! At night!" Ren protested.

"You think that's enough?! Maybe you aren't a motherfucker, maybe you're just an idiot!"

"You're literally a cat!"

"Does that invalidate my point?!"

_No. Not in the slightest. However, do I really care?_

"Invalidate my nuts! I've had enough of this shit. I'm gonna go brush my teeth. By the time I come back, you better be back to default or whatever the fuck normal is for you!" Ren said frustratedly as he stood up from his bed and walked out of his room.

He quickly went to the bathroom, aggressively brushing his teeth before he returned to his bedroom. Morgana hadn't moved from his bed.

"Did brushing your teeth make you realize that you're a shitty pet owner?" the deep-voiced cat asked.

"Fuck."

"Fuck is right, as in 'when the fuck are you gonna start taking me out more often?!' I gotta stretch my legs, see the world, meet girls."

"You're a cat. Who're you gonna meet?"

"For starters, that blonde girl that was fine as **shiiiit**."

_Never again shall any cat, or any person, utter words so unbelievably cringy under this roof. Ann is attractive, but leave her alone, especially if you're a cat._

"And **being** **creepy** is how Morgana's point was dismissed by Ren," Ren sarcastically narrated.

"Okay, fine. Let's compromise. You take me out more often, I don't say weird shit."

"How about you don't say shit at all?! You're a cat!"

"We've established that multiple times!" Morgana retorted before quickly adding, "But I agree to your terms."

"Okay, good. Glad we had that talk, Morgana. Healthy relationships are built off of commu-" Ren began to joke before he was cut off.

"Shut your bitch-ass up and text the doctor that you just talked to your cat and that things are not normal at all."

"Oh yeah. Hey, when're you gonna stop speaking?" Ren curiously asked the cat as he picked up his phone.

Morgana cocked his head at Ren and meowed.

_Ah. That was… oddly normal. If Tae's mixture is still in my system and it provides visuals for what I am thinking about, then do I think I'm a bad pet owner? I probably am. Morgana has a point. Or do I have a point because Morgana technically wasn't talking? Fuck, who cares?_

Ren texted Tae.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Nvm. Just argued with my cat about some stuff and he carried the convo. Other than that, I feel fine.

**Tae Takemi:**

-Always wanted to talk to a cat. What'd it say?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-After he repeatedly insulted me, he made some rude comment about a friend.

**Tae Takemi:**

-Interesting. Perhaps those are your thoughts about yourself and your friend?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Maybe, but I guess I bury them just like everyone else does with those kinds of thoughts.

**Tae Takemi:**

-Very true. Thanks for the info, Ren. Do another status check in the morning before you go to school.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-;)

**Tae Takemi:**

-Cut it out.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Have a nice evening, Tae.

Ren put his phone down. He got into his bed, wishing Morgana goodnight before he rolled over fell asleep.

* * *

**Tuesday, 6/21**

School felt brief to Ren. Maybe it was the substance that Tae had given him still being active in his system, or maybe it was the impending sense of doom that came with after-school detention. Given that Ren hadn't hallucinated since speaking to Morgana the previous night, he thought he knew exactly why school went by quickly.

Ren was dreading going to one-on-one detention, but he knew he had to go eventually. However, Tuesday would not be the day. Ren had remembered a way out of detention for the day.

"Kawakami-sensei," Ren began as he appealed to the teacher at her desk, "could you let Chouno-sensei that I'll be attending a counseling session today instead of going to detention?"

Ren had approached the tired teacher as soon as school had ended. She looked a little grumpy with him for weaseling out of his punishment yet again, but Ren knew that the teacher still had to deal with him. After all, he knew her secret. It wasn't like he was threatening her or anything, but the fact that he knew it in the first place made him a risk that Kawakami couldn't afford. In her mind, she had to tolerate Ren's antics.

At least, that was what Ren thought. He wasn't sure what Kawakami actually thought of him. She trusted him enough to request that he order her from the maid service again, although for different reasons than one would expect. Maybe Kawakami was a little amused by Ren, but if she was, she didn't show it often.

"Fine, yeah, I'll tell her," Kawakami said. "You can't keep getting out of this, you know."

"Yeah, but I can delay the shit out of it."

"You shouldn't be cursing casually like that to me," Kawakami chided. She wasn't angry, it was more just a reminder of what society expected of the two.

"Yeah, I guess. School's over though, so who cares. But thanks!" Ren said with a polite smile before walking away.

He left the classroom, beginning the short trip to the nurse's office. While he heard the occasional whispers, most students left him alone. He expected that people would fear him even more after what had happened to Yoshiro, but the revelation of Yoshiro's intentions had put him back at square one. They just perceived him as the murderer-terrorist-stalker-trafficker that had maybe done a half-good deed. Ren was adjusted to the rumors enough at this point to not even want the student body to think better of him. He saw no benefit to improving his reputation, at least for now.

Besides, he was content just to live in the little bubble that he had been able to form. The GRAVY members were all good people who accepted Ren. As long as Ren had GRAVY, he didn't need to worry about people he didn't even know and what they thought of him.

Ren arrived at the nurse's office. Before he opened the door and stepped in, a thought occurred to Ren.

_What if one of the volleyball players is in there? What if Yoshiro's in there? I haven't seen the guy since I broke his nose. What a reunion that'd be. Though, he did sound pretty mellow during that recording that Maruki played. I would've expected him to be furiously lying, but I guess guilt catches up to you when your nose gets broken by some skinny guy who names his gardening club after meat sauce._

Ren knocked on the door first to make sure he wasn't interrupted. When the door was opened by Maruki a few seconds later, Ren got his answer. Maruki's reassuring expression was plastered on his face as always. The counselor hadn't noticeably changed since beginning his time at Shujin.

"Ah, Amamiya-kun. Good to see you. Here for your first weekly session?"

Ren nodded. Maruki opened the door more so that Ren could pass through. Once he was in the room, Ren took a second to look around as Maruki walked past him and took a seat. The room wasn't different in the slightest to Ren, but he wasn't there often. If there actually were changes, he wouldn't be the one to notice.

Once Ren was done looking around, he took a seat in his usual spot. From there, the counseling session bega, if it could even be called that.

"How's detention been treating you, Amamiya-kun? Everything you'd expect?" Maruki asked.

"Actually, I haven't gone yet. I had a, uh… doctor's appointment yesterday and I'm here with you today," Ren explained.

"Aha! Very clever," Maruki said as he cracked a smile. "Are you scared to go?"

"Nah, I'm just expecting it to be lame. It can't be that bad, but it'll definitely be boring, right?"

"Well, that's the point of detention."

"Yeah… enough about that. I dunno if I'm allowed to ask this… but how's everything going with the volleyball team? I, uh, haven't heard from or seen any of them," Ren awkwardly asked, changing the subject.

"You're allowed to ask anything, whether I'm permitted to answer is another thing entirely," Maruki remarked. "What I can tell you is that things are going well. The offending members of the team are cooperating."

"Huh. Even Takata?"

"He's doing fine, Amamiya-kun, but I'd rather not delve into such things. You're here to talk about yourself, aren't you?"

"To be honest, I'm here to enjoyably kill some time instead of going to detention."

"Fair enough. After all, you are required to attend these. However, these sessions don't have to just be killing time and excuses to get out of other things," Maruki said, his tone of voice shifting to tell Ren that a proposal was incoming. "You could assist me with my research."

 _I'm already assisting one doctor with their "research." One is more than enough. Now that I think about it, what the hell is Tae even researching? Is it some psychological treatment shit? Eh, whatever. I'd know if it was important. Anyway, it's not like I have much of a choice to help Maruki, right? I_ **_have_** _to come to these._

"What'd I have to do?"

"Just have a conversation with me. Listen to my ideas, give your thoughts, stay engaged. It's that simple," Maruki said reassuringly.

"Sure, why not," Ren agreed. "When do we start?"

"Next week!" Maruki answered. "Today is about you."

"I'm just a humble gardener. I don't know what-"

"Amamiya-kun, you and I both know that you don't do much gardening."

_...And?_

"Yeah, you're right. But why's today about me?"

"For my patients that I have regular sessions with, I like to spend the first conversation just getting to know them more. Now that I know you'll be coming back for more sessions, tell me about yourself," Maruki said as he got a pen, paper, and clipboard ready.

_Uh… okay. I'll do my best._

"My name's Ren Amamiya. I'm sixteen years old; turning seventeen in August. I-"

"Besides the basic facts, Amamiya-kun."

"Oh… uh… I really enjoy video games? It's more of a hobby than a time-killer. What else…?" Ren mused before thinking of what to share. "I like spending time with friends. I don't like spending time with people I don't know too well. I'm cautious of-"

"Do you know me well?"

"Hm? Sure, yeah. Well enough, I guess," Ren answered.

"Could you tell me more about what you do in your free time?" Maruki asked curiously. Ren was too busy thinking about an answer to analyze the counselor.

_Well… can't tell him about Tae's clinic. Even if I trust Maruki, he could always go and tell the school that I'm taking experimental drugs. If the leash is as tight as Kobayakawa says, that'd get me expelled. I could tell him about Leblanc. That wouldn't get me in trouble, and it's a good look for me if I have a job._

"I work at a coffee shop in Yongen every other weeknight. It doesn't get much attention, so I mostly just get to practice brewing coffee."

"Do you enjoy working there?" Maruki asked, latching on to the coffee shop for a reason Ren couldn't think of.

"Yeah, it's better than other jobs, but I don't really have anything to compare it to," Ren replied. "The owner and I are pretty chill. We get along and he pays well for the little work that I do."

"Anything, how do I put this… **special** about the coffee shop?"

"Special? It's retro and old if that's what you mean. Other than that, we also serve curry?" Ren said unsurely, hoping that it answered the question. "Sorry, I don't really get what you're asking."

"Don't worry about it," Maruki said, waving Ren off. "Maybe I'll stop by sometime."

"Go ahead. The food's pretty good."

"I'm sure it is," Maruki said solemnly. His expression had gone from reassuring and kind to calculated. He set down his clipboard on the coffee table before adjusting his glasses. "Amamiya-kun, is that the whole truth? Is that everything you do outside of school?"

_No, but no way am I telling you that shit._

"I hang out with GRAVY sometimes?"

Maruki eyed Ren, his measured expression relaxing over a few seconds.

"Ah. Of course," Maruki said, averting his gaze from Ren to his clipboard. He picked it back up and jotted a few quick notes. "Thank you for that, Amamiya-kun. If you'd like, you don't have to talk about yourself anymore. We can discuss anything you want."

Having an excuse to stay silent for a few seconds and give off the illusion that he was coming up with something to talk about, Ren took the time to look around the room. When he looked at the corner of the room the door was in, he saw a familiar face.

A familiar **furry** face.

Morgana patiently sat at the door.

"Found your bitch-ass. What happened to taking me out more?!"

_Sorry, Morgana, I'm a busy guy._

Surprisingly, Morgana responded to Ren's internal thoughts.

"All you'd have to do is just walk around with me in your bag, but noooo, you have to be a pussy-ass- **bitch** and keep your bag clean!" Morgana said in his outrageously deep voice, before shifting it so that he sounded exactly like Ren. "'I'm Ren Amamiya! I don't like cat fur in my bag. I get no hoes! Agh, woe is me!'"

_Wait, did I just telepathically communicate with you?!_

"You dumb idiot, how do you think I'm here?!" Morgana yelled as his deep voice returned. "Your brain just thinks that I am because you're willing to swallow whatever some woman with nice thighs gives you!"

_You make a good point._

"Damn right I make-"

"Amamiya-kun?" Maruki worriedly asked, snapping Ren out of his conversation with his cat. "Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I just kinda zoned out. Sorry, you said we could discuss anything?" Ren asked, taking a few seconds to think. "I got nothing. You're a counselor, drop one of those big open-ended questions that you people are known for."

"Known for, huh? I don't know how good this would be," Maruki embarrassedly said at the mention of his profession. "Amamiya-kun, do you believe in God? Er, or gods? Or, a, uh, higher power?"

"Nah, never really got into that stuff. Not for me. I'd rather blame my problems on myself than perceive them as trials given to me by some all-knowing being who should have better things to do than mess with a teenager."

Maruki laughed.

"Say there was a, as in a singular, all-knowing, all-powerful god. Why create so much pain and suffering? Why not just let people live in bliss? Did the god just create humanity to be its playthings in some cruel manner?"

"Pain's important and shit though, you know- er, sorry for the language," Ren awkwardly corrected, but was encouraged to continue by Maruki's kind expression. "If we were all just happy forever without any problems, that's gotta be boring as hell. Like, uh, take storytelling as an example. If the story is a drama and people are just happy the entire time and nothing bad ever happens, it's boring."

"Storytelling is meant to entertain, not to depict real life," Maruki argued.

"Okay, right, but here's the point I'm trying to make. What makes people change? Pain, suffering, events that they go through, blah blah blah. If there's none of that, people don't change. How the hell can that be considered living? Just staying the same forever, feeling basic, surface-level emotions because some god wants you to? No thanks."

"No thanks? You could have anything," Maruki encouragingly asked. He looked like he was enjoying the discussion.

"If I could have anything I wanted, the world would be a shitty place," Ren said with a chuckle.

"Well, if the god was still overseeing it, then it wouldn't. It would make sure that you got what you wanted without it harming others."

"Uh… well… I think I'm out of steam," Ren said defeatedly.

Maruki heartily laughed

"It's okay. You did ask for one of those open-ended questions. I just wanted to provide a counterpoint."

"Fair enough."

"So, Amamiya-kun, did you enjoy your excuse not to go to detention?" Maruki jokingly asked.

"Yeah, it was alright. Definitely better than spending time with Chouno."

"Trust me, she's not that bad. Well, that's if you… never mind!" Maruki awkwardly said before quickly moving on so Ren couldn't ask questions. "You're free to go, Amamiya-kun."

"Got it. Thanks for your time."

"No problem."

Ren left the nurse's office.

* * *

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I physically felt fine throughout the day, but my cat spoke to me again when he wasn't even with me.

**Tae Takemi:**

-Strange. Maybe you should listen to whatever it's saying.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Probably. Am I going to have to take more notes for you?

**Tae Takemi:**

-Nope! You're done.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Cool. Can we wait a bit before the next clinical trial?

**Tae Takemi:**

-Take all the time you need, guinea pig. I'll be waiting for you.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Gotcha. See you then.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6/22**

_Fuck. It's finally happening, isn't it?_

School had ended without Ren coming up with any excuse to skip detention. Kawakami had approached him at the end of class to remind him to go, but he waved her away. He knew what fate awaited him.

Ren stood up from his desk, dreading whatever awaited him in detention. Hours of homework, a nightmarish creature, spiders from Mars, it could be anything. Ren slowly walked out of Classroom 2-D. He wanted to delay what has about to happen as much as possible.

Unfortunately, walking slowly was more of a pain in the ass than actually going to detention. Ren frustratedly adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and soldiered ahead to Chouno's room.

He arrived shortly. Before he entered, he realized something.

_If I go in there and establish dominance, things can't be so bad, right? If I'm confident and don't let Chuno get the advantage, this shit won't suck._

Not hesitating any longer, Ren smacked the door open hard.

"What is UP, Chouno-" Ren stopped in the doorway and mid-sentence. "My bad…"

It wasn't Chouno in the classroom. Nor was it a teacher.

It was Yuriko Kuramoto. She stood in front of the blackboard of the classroom with her arms crossed.

"Take a seat, Amamiya-kun," Yuriko said commandingly. Ren could tell that the girl enjoyed ordering him what to do.

_Damn… is this revenge for me telling her to fuck herself? Did she kill Chouno-sensei and hide the body just so she could take her place and oversee my punishment? No, that's crazy talk. Unless..._

"Nah, I think I have the wrong class," Ren awkwardly said, shuffling his feet. "I'll just be lea-"

"You have the right classroom, and you'll take a seat," Yuriko repeated.

Ren closed the door and shyly walked over to the furthest desk from the blackboard. He took a seat. Despite the distance between him and Yuriko, she made no effort to close the distance. All she did was raise her voice.

"Welcome to detention, Amamiya-kun."

_This has to be another one of those partial-hallucinations. I'm just imposing Yuriko's voice and appearance over Chouno._

Ren raised his hand, just in case it was actually Chouno and he was tripping. Yuriko nodded at him, letting him know he could ask his question.

"I'm supposed to be in detention with Chouno-sensei!" Ren nearly yelled across the room. He regretted sitting so far away from the blackboard.

"And you are. However, Chouno-sensei is busy today. I'm the student body's detention assistant. When teachers aren't available to attend, I stand in for them."

"Shouldn't other teachers just substitute for the busy teacher?"

Yuriko shrugged.

"Sure, but the school likes providing extracurricular opportunities. This is one of them."

"Huh." Ren couldn't really believe what he was hearing. Out of all the people who could've been in that position, it had to be Yuriko.

_Should I apologize for what I said at the cleanup? It'd be awkward as shit—Ren, you already are awkward as shit—good point. Probably wouldn't matter. But it's just kinda weird to open with "Sorry for telling you to go fuck yourself." I'd rather wait for a good time to do it._

"So… uh… what do I have to do?" Ren asked. He knew that he was supposed to serve his time in detention, but that was too vague for him.

"You sit quietly and do homework for the next two hours and I make sure you don't do anything fishy," Yuriko deadpanned. She was still authoritatively standing at the front of the classroom.

_Oh well. At least I'll finish my homework early._

Ren began to unpack his bag onto his temporary desk.

"You're actually listening?!" Yuriko loudly asked in disbelief.

_Huh? Okay, what the fuck's going on now?_

Ren must've looked confused because Yuriko continued without him answering her question.

"Dude, I was just joking. No fucking way we're gonna sit for silence for **two** damn hours."

"O-oh… sorry?"

Yuriko narrowed her eyes at Ren.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

_So I've been told._

"Uh-huh," Ren casually agreed. Ren didn't want to continue on that topic, so he quickly spoke again. "So if we aren't doing normal detention shit, then… what are we doing?"

Yuriko smirked and walked down the column of desks to Ren's left. She stopped when she reached the one next to him. With her smirk widening, she sat down.

"We hang out."

"Can I do some schoolwork?"

"What? Nooo, that's boring. Let's **talk**."

"You sure I can't do schoolwork?"

"Hey, that's mean!" Yuriko pouted.

_Wha- but I didn't… I don't even know._

"Sorry?"

"Hmph. Whatever," Yuriko said as she fiercely crossed her arms and turn away from Ren, but just for a few seconds. Once those had passed, her forceful playfulness had returned and she was back to normal. "Anyway, what'd you do to end up here?"

"You don't know? You're the detention assistant or whatever it's called," Ren muttered.

"Yeah, but you really think I, or shit, **anyone** would take this job seriously? Literally nobody ever gets detention. This is just a free extracurricular. Or it **was** until you came along. You're the first person to end up in detention this year. Sooo… why're you here?"

_Does she really not know? Of all people she should know, right?_

"I, uh, broke your boyfriend's nose."

"Ohhh, so that's what it's for, huh? I didn't think the school would actually do anything about that with, um…" Yuriko's command of the situation retreated. Her gaze flickered away from Ren. Just like that, Yuriko's confidence dissolved. "S-sorry…"

_...Damn, I do not want to deal with this right now. Is that bad? Nah, it isn't bad. I'm sure she's probably in a bad place right now, but I am the_ **_last_ ** _person she should talk it out with._

"Y-yeah, don't worry about it," Ren awkwardly said as he stared down at the schoolwork on his desk.

_Don't fucking say it. Don't you fucking dare. You know what you'd be getting yourself into. Don't even try to say-_

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ren shyly offered as he looked up from his desk at the now timid girl.

_Idiot!_

"Hm? N-no… it's just tough to think about."

"Sorry that I brought it up," Ren said, trying his best not to mess things up.

_No telling what Kuramoto could do. If I fuck up, she could always go and tell Chouno that I didn't show up. That would be very bad._

Yuriko wasn't looking at Ren, she was staring down at the desk she sat at. Ren was analyzing her face as much as he could so he could figure out what to do, but his analysis was disrupted by one thing: the smirk on Yuriko's face.

"You sure that's the only thing you're sorry for?" the girl said, making it obvious that her confidence was returning.

_...What?_

"Pardon?" Ren was trying his best to be polite. He really was, but he was just too confused by Yuriko's behavior.

"You have something else to apologize to me for, you know," Yuriko said devilishly before playfully adding, "asshole."

_Oh, yeah! Heh. I almost forgot that I needed to do that._

"Kuramoto-san, I'm-"

"Dude, get rid of the honorifics. You sound like a pussy when you use them in something that's supposed to be emotional," Yuriko interrupted.

"Wha- um… really? I try to-" Ren's attempt to defend his use of honorifics was in vain.

"Apologize!" Yuriko reminded.

"Er, fuck!" Ren shouted. Yuriko's reminder had startled him. Once he composed himself, he apologized for the park cleanup incident. "Yuriko, I'm sorry about what I said to you that day. It was uncalled for, it was rude, and it is irredeemable. I hope that you can forgive me."

"That apology was… eesh. I'm glad you dropped the honorific because if you left it in, you would've sounded like the biggest bitch of all time. You would've sounded like you struggle to ask waiters for sauce at a restaurant. You would've sounded like you think girls should make the first move. You would've sounded like you're into knitting. You would've sounded-" Yuriko went on and on until Ren interrupted.

_This is bullying, right? Can I report this to the school? Or… does that make me even more of a bitch? Dammit._

"Okay! I get your point! Can you stop bullying me for one fucking minute?!" Ren exploded. "Just chill."

Yuriko just smiled at Ren.

"You said what you said to me was irredeemable. Well… congratulations! You've just been redeemed!" she said, celebratorily raising her hands in the air. "We're even now?"

"W-what?"

"We're even! No bad blood, no grudges, no insults!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Ren said as he tried to start his homework and tune Yuriko out.

"Now that that's out of the way, did you learn your lesson, Amamiya-kun?"

_Amamiya-kun? What happened to honorifics being for pussies?_

"Why the honorific? You said that-" Ren began, thinking that he had taken the upper hand. Unfortunately, he was very wrong.

"No no no, Amamiya-kun. I said that **you** sound like a pussy when you use honorifics. Anyone else would've been fine, but you…" Yuriko shook her head for dramatic effect.

_I shouldn't have to put up with this, should I? But I was rude to Yuriko when I first met her. Is this what I get in return?_

"I'll ask again, Amamiya-kun, did you learn your lesson?" Yuriko eagerly pressed.

Ren shook his head. He had no clue what she was talking about. Yuriko just gave him one of her playful smirks.

"Your lesson is to not give what you can't take, meaning that you shouldn't be a dick to people and expect them to just stay quiet in response." Despite Yuriko's… constructive words, she still had a playful grin on her face. "Okay?"

"O-okay," Ren complied.

"Great!" Yuriko said before she checked her phone. "Looks like you're free to go."

"It hasn't been two hours. Don't-" Yuriko's cold stare at Ren silenced him.

"You thought I'd wanna stay for two hours? Fuck no. I'll tell Chouno that you did your time and we can both leave early."

"Oh… thanks" Ren awkwardly replied.

"No prob," Yuriko said as she typed a few things into her phone. "See ya another time, Renny."

_Nope. Not letting another person call me Renny._

"Don't," Ren said forcefully.

"Don't what?" Yuriko looked over at Ren. "Gonna cry if I call you Renny? Sounds like you're a bitch, Renny. Renny doesn't like when the mean girl calls him names. Renny doesn't-"

"Okay, damn. Fine. Call me Renny, but remember that you can't give without expecting to take." Ren thought he was clever for reminding the girl of her own words.

"Gimme your best shot," Yuriko immediately said, not taking any time to process Ren's words.

_…I don't have anything. Shit._

"Uh, next time," Ren said awkwardly before he stood up and walked towards the door of the classroom. "Bye!"

As he left, he could hear Yuriko laughing at him.

* * *

**Thursday, 6/23**

Ren walked to Chouno's room for what he hoped would be his first day with her. He did not want to speak with Yuriko again. Sure, she had given him what he deserved, but it was a lot to handle at once. The girl was ruthless. Maybe if she wasn't as aggressive Ren would be more excited for her to be the detention assistant, but until then, Ren wasn't happy.

Once he reached the door to Chouno's room, Ren took a deep breath, recited an anti-Yuriko prayer in his head, and entered the classroom. His former plan of entering the classroom with confidence had vanished when Yuriko had utterly demolished him the previous day. He just quietly walked in.

Chouno stood at the blackboard.

"Good day, Amamiya-kun. Take a seat," Chouno said as she gestured to the desk directly in front of her.

Ren reluctantly sat down at the desk, dropping his bag from his shoulder and putting it in the desk. He already wasn't liking how this was going.

"How are you doing this fine afternoon, Amamiya-kun?" Chouno asked, pursing her lips while awaiting Ren's answer.

"I'm good."

"That is incorrect. Answer me with proper speech, Amamiya-kun," Chuono irritatedly chided.

_Oh-no. This is going to suck? Isn't it? And I have a full month? Fuuuck. I'd rather deal with Yuriko bullying me than put up with Chouno for two hours every day._

"Uh... I-"

"You should not use 'uh' when speaking. Try again."

"I am good."

_Please be correct. Pretty please._

"That is also wrong. The longer you struggle with this, Amamiya-kun, the longer you will be here. You are cutting into valuable time," Chouno said, seemingly deriving pleasure from seeing Ren struggle.

_Damn, could you just shut the fuck up? I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here. At least let me just do homework for the two hours._

"I am well?" Ren asked rather than answered. He knew his mistake the moment he finished the sentence. He quickly corrected himself. "I am well."

"Good. Now we can truly begin," Chouno said, a malicious grin widening on her face.

* * *

_TWO. FUCKING. HOURS!_

Unfortunately, it had actually only been one and a half. Ren still had time left with Chouno. On the bright side, she had deviated from teaching Ren about language.

"Kawakami-san showed up late this morning. Can you believe that?!" Chouno jealously ranted about Ren's favorite teacher. "Kobayakawa treats her like she's the standard of excellence among the faculty when all she does is show up late, look tired all day, and leave early! That bitch!"

Ren had stopped trying since Chouno went off course. She was no longer trying to correct him, so he didn't have much to worry about. All he had to do was occasionally chime in to remind the teacher that he was still present.

"Maybe you aren't giving her enough credit," Ren said dazedly. He was worn out after the long day. "She's done a pretty good job as my homeroom teacher."

"A good job? Don't make me laugh!" Chouno laughed anyway. "Your grasp of both of the languages you know is pitiful."

"I'm doing a lot better than you," Ren muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I'd like to be as good as you."

"Oh. Well, thank you," Chouno said, looking a little flattered. "But for that to happen, you'd have to leave Kawakami-san's class. The bitch can't even stand upright when teaching because she's so exhausted."

"Maybe you should check on her to see if she's doing alright," Ren suggested.

"Hah!" Chouno laughed. "Amamiya-kun, you must understand this about teaching: it's about competition."

"I thought it was about educating youth," Ren deadpanned with sarcasm. Despite Chouno's wordier-than-thou attitude, she wouldn't know sarcasm if it held a staring contest with her while writing a thousand-word essay on the history of Japanese grammar.

"For a superior teacher such as me, it is. For hacks like Kawakami, it is about the money and nothing else!"

Chouno's rant was seemingly endless. Ren began to form the idea that maybe Chouno was just a **bit** jealous of Kawakami. Whether it was for her youth, her attractiveness, her teaching ability, or her decent reputation among students, Ren wasn't sure. All he did know was that he could use Chouno's jealousy to his advantage down the line.

By the time he came to that conclusion, the two hours were up.

"You may leave, Amamiya-kun. Remember to use your manners as you excuse yourself," Chouno said, turning away from Ren's desk to go over and get her own things ready for her to leave.

_No chance I'll be doing that. Sorry, Chouno-sensei, but you're just too much of a bitch._

While Chouno's back was turned, Ren just stood up and walked out the door without saying goodbye. He didn't regret it.

_What's she gonna do? Chase me down the hall? Make me stay longer tomorrow? No way, because that means she has to stay longer. Unless she's feeling really dedicated, that won't happen._

Happy to finally leave but exhausted from the long day, Ren left Shujin for his apartment.

* * *

It wasn't late in the evening when Ren got home. Considering that his schoolwork was mostly done, as he had done it during Chouno's rant, he had the evening to himself. As Ren sat down on the couch, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and checked the message.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-How's detention been?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Awful. Chouno is a devil worshipper who takes pleasure in correcting slight grammatical mistakes.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Fr. At least you won't have to deal with her alone for long…

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Ryuji.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-What are you planning?

A few minutes passed without a response from Ryuji.

_Oh my god. He's gonna do something dumb and get me expelled or some shit._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Ryuji! Do not even think about doing whatever it is! That is an executive order from the GRAVY lord himself! You will be excommunicated if you go through with it!

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Hah, sure I will. It ain't GRAVY without Sakamoto, baby!

**Ren Amamiya:**

-You have a point, but please don't do anything stupid.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Relax, it's nothing bad for either of us. It'll be fun, just trust me. But if you want to see what it is, you have to do me a favor.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-...What is it?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Tell Chouno on Saturday that I've been saying Kawakami's the best teacher in school.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Why Saturday?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Just trust me. Everything will go great.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-If you fuck up, I'm demoting you in GRAVY.

Ryuji didn't respond after that. Ren exasperatedly tossed his phone to his side on the couch. He was frustrated with Ryuji for not detailing his plans, but he couldn't make the guy do anything. All Ren could do was wait and pray that Ryuji's plan didn't get anyone in more trouble.

Ren sat on the couch for a few seconds, thinking about everything. Yoshiro, detention, Maruki, all of it. A few things stood out, but the thing that stood out the most was that Ren still had a deal to fulfill.

Ren picked up his phone. He remembered the link to the maid service website that he and Ryuji had used back in May. He called the number listed on the front page.

"Hello, master!" a woman said cutely on the other end. "Welcome to Frenchy Maid Universe. How may I help you this fine evening?"

_Don't fuck this up._

"Hello," Ren said in as deep of a voice he could make without sounding suspicious. "I'd like to request an hour-long session with Becky."

"You're into the older ones, huh? I getcha," the woman said as Ren could hear her tapping away at a keyboard. "How will you be paying?"

"I'll pay Becky directly," Ren said with a nervous gulp.

"Great! I'll send her to… what's your address, master?"

"Uh…" Ren hesitated. "Send her to _."

"Awesome. She'll be there soon, master. Try to be ready for her by the time she arrives!" the woman said before Ren heard the line click.

Ren tried not to think about what he had just done. He set his phone down on the coffee table and turned on the TV to watch the news.

"Hajime Sugimura continues his meteoric rise in pre-election polls. As of last week's voter poll, sixty-five percent of those polled said that they would likely end up voting for Sugimura. While it's very early in the year and not many other candidates have announced campaigns, Sugimura has a significant advantage over everyone else," the newswoman announced. Pictures of a Sugimura rally flashed onto the screen, a passionate crowd forming beneath the man that Ren recognized as Hajime Sugimura. "Despite Sugimura's popularity, many aren't convinced. Tabloid journalists continue to slander Sugimura with articles about his foreign affairs, specifically with his use of several remote islands in the Pacific. Sugimura has yet to address these articles."

_Islands in the Pacific, huh? Wonder what he's doing out there._

Ren kept watching the news until he heard a knock at the door. He knew that the time had come. He got up from the couch and went to the door. He opened it to find his teacher in her maid getup.

_Don't be a perv, Ren. Don't you dare._

"Hi," Ren said plainly.

Kawakami urgently nodded and waved for Ren to get out of the way. She obviously didn't want to be seen. Ren moved and let Kawakami enter, closing the door behind her.

Kawakami looked around the apartment.

"Huh? This is pretty nice." Kawakami sounded surprised.

"Yeah. It's Iori-san's. He leaves me alone, so that's nice too," Ren agreed.

"Alright, Amamiya-kun, pay up and then we can begin," Kawakami said, placing her hands on her cocked hips.

"Woah, don't you think you should help me study first? If I pay you now, you could just leave," Ren argued.

"Where would I go? I have to go back to work once this is over, and I can't just spend an hour walking around like **this** ," Kawakami said, looking down at her outfit.

"Fine. Here's the money," Ren said as he handed Kawakami five thousand yen.

"Great. Let's just get to studying so that we can get this out of the way, okay?" Kawakami said, rubbing her eyes.

_She's tired, huh?_

"You sure you're up for it? You look a little tired," Ren asked as he eyed the darkness under Kawakami's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to work."

Ren obliged. They sat next to each other on the couch, Ren making sure not to even glance in Kawakami's direction. He didn't want his gaze to be misinterpreted.

For roughly forty-five minutes, Ren and Kawakami reviewed the most important material from the semester. Kawakami corrected and added additional information to Ren's answers, making sure that he knew why he was right or wrong. It was much more engaging than even just speaking with Chouno.

While it was engaging, it was still studying. Ren had done much more studying that day than he had wanted, so he quickly grew bored and tried to strike up a conversation with his teacher.

"Went to detention with Chouno-sensei today."

"Yeah? How'd it go?" Kawakami asked as she reviewed one of Ren's answers.

"It was awful. She's pretty insufferable. You know she couldn't stop talking shit about you?" Ren knew he was likely making problems, but he believed it better for Kawakami to know than to remain in the dark.

Kawakami looked up from the paper at Ren.

"What'd she say?"

"Just talking about how you're always tired, how Kobayakawa treats you special, and how she was a better teacher than you. To be honest, it's pretty obvious that she's jealous," Ren remarked.

Kawakami laughed.

"Yeah, of course. She's been acting like a psycho towards me lately. Won't get off my back. I think she's starting to suspect that I'm doing something on the side…" Kawakami said, her voice fading as she realized what that would mean.

"Relax. As long as you're careful, I don't think she has any chance of catching you."

"Yeah, I hope you're right," Kawakami said. She handed Ren his paper. "Here. Just a few more problems and we'll call it a night."

"Great," Ren said as he got to work on the last few problems, hunching over the coffee table.

He heard his phone buzz on the coffee table. He didn't want to reach for it and interrupt his studying. That would show Kawakami that he was a bad student. He wasn't sure why he cared so much about what the teacher thought of him. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only teacher at Shujin who had treated him decently. Maybe it was because of the maid outfit.

_It's probably both._

Ren saw Kawakami reach for the phone out of the corner of his eye.

_Uh-oh._

Ren could see Kawakami reading whatever message had come through.

"Ren," the teacher began, "are you sleeping with one of my favorite students?"

_WOAH, that escalated quickly._

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Kawakami said as she set the phone back down.

"I wish I didn't," Ren muttered as he continued doing the remaining problems.

"Just answer the question so I can know whether to slap you or not."

Ren stopped doing his schoolwork and set the paper down on the table.

"No, Kawakami-sensei, I am not sleeping with your favorite student. Please don't slap me," he said as he stared directly into Kawakami's eyes.

"Then why is Makoto texting you asking if you want to text each other again tonight?"

_She did?! Hell yeah._

"We're good friends," Ren said with a shrug. "I don't know what else to tell you."

Kawakami pinched the bridge of her nose out of annoyance.

"Amami- agh, fuck it. Ren, I really hate to do this, but could you just leave Makoto be? As a favor to me?"

"Woah, you can't do that!"

"You're right, I can't. That's why I'm just asking you. Please?"

"Bruh… why?" Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because… well… I don't trust you. And Makoto deserves someone who… um… isn't like you? I know that sounds rude, but you're the last type of person she should date."

"Um… no? Fuck off?"

"Hey, I'm your teacher, you can't talk to me like that!" Kawakami protested.

"Not right now you're not," Ren said, reminding Kawakami of the outfit she was wearing. "Kawakami-sensei, this is dumb. You know that it's dumb. Makoto seems to like me, I think, I hope. You should understand that"

"Yeah… but…" Kawakami was lost for words. "I don't know. I just feel protective of her."

"I get that," Ren said with sympathy. "But she's happy right now. She has a social life and friends. I'm pretty sure she didn't have that before."

"Yeah, I guess… just don't corrupt her too much?"

"Corrupt? Is that how badly you think of me?"

"You told me and the whole class to fuck ourselves," Kawakami said impassively.

"Good point," Ren conceded. "But Makoto's strong enough to not be poorly influenced. If she is… well, if she's one of your favorite students, I'm sure you'll notice."

"Fine. Do what you want, but hurt her in any way and I'll make sure that you fail every single class," Kawakami menacingly warned.

_Damn… how much does Kawakami care about Makoto? I'll have to ask. She seems attached to the girl. It's fair. Society hates to see people lose their innocence. But it's not like Makoto's turning into a criminal or something; all she's done on the surface is join a gardening club._

"Go ahead. That won't happen."

"It better not," Kawakami said as an alarm went off on her own phone. "Times up, Re- Amemiya-kun. I'll see you in class."

Kawakami tiredly stood up and left without much else. The argument about Makoto seemed to drain her even more than she already was. Ren couldn't blame her for leaving so quickly. It would've been awkward to loiter. Now that Kawakami was gone, Ren eagerly picked up his phone.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Could we text tonight? We haven't spoken in a while.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yeah, sorry about that. Been busy with detention and everything. Plus, I have to study more for these upcoming exams.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-It's good that you're studying more, Ren. I'm proud of you for making an effort.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Aw, thanks mom.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Ren.

***Ren Amamiya has deleted a message***

**Makoto Niijima:**

-You can't keep doing that, you know.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Doing what?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Saying something weird and then deleting the messages when I respond to them.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Idk what you're talking about.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Sure, Ren. Sure.

_I should change the subject._

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I met that Kuramoto girl the other day.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-You did? She mentioned something about talking to you.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Mentioned? Wdym?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I made friends with Yuriko. She texted me on Wednesday that you apologized to her.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Did she tell you that she verbally assaulted me for the majority of our conversation?

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I'm sure it wasn't that bad. And it's only fair, given what you said to her.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yeah, I agree, but it still hurt.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Did it, now? I thought you were the type to not let that kind of thing affect you.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Same here. I guess Kuramoto just went further than I thought was possible.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Interesting. Will you be speaking to her again?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Maybe. She's the detention assistant or whatever, so she may have to sub for Chouno soon.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Good. Could you try to become friends with her? For my sake?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-You should've heard what she said to me! She said that I was a pussy for using honorifics!

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Okay, that is a little troubling, but please try to be nice to her.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Please? :)

 _Oh fuck, she's learning how to manipulate me! Shit!_ _How do I say no?!_

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Fine. I'll do my best.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Great. Would you like to hang out sometime soon?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-Yeah, I think I'm free Sunday. I don't have much free time anymore besides Sunday.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-It's a date!

**Ren Amamiya:**

-...Makoto? Everything alright?

***Makoto Niijima has deleted a message***

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Goodnight, Ren.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-I see how it is. Goodnight, Makoto.

Ren relaxed for the rest of the night before going to bed. While he hadn't had the best couple of days, the next few were sure to be looking up. Whatever Ryuji planned on doing would be amusing, even if it failed, and Ren was able to look forward to Sunday. Ren drifted into sleep, thinking of all the possibilities that Sunday would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new and have Ren take shit from everyone instead of being the one giving it out. 
> 
> The way I'm writing chapters at the moment is that I have a checklist of events that can happen in no specific order. It's a lot less stressful. I won't be able to use this approach in the future, but it works right now because there's time to kill in the plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a great day.


	36. Oh My Darling Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fuck the law_

**Friday, 6/24**

Makoto astutely observed the teacher as he explained the day’s concepts with the blackboard. The week had been entirely normal for her, bar one occurrence that wouldn’t have happened a few months prior.

Specifically, Makoto had texted back and forth with Yuriko a few times. To make things even better, they were both initiating conversations. It wasn’t one-sided, they would just text each other about whatever they felt like. How their days went, and what was new with them, among other things. 

Makoto was mentally delighted that she was able to do this with someone. She could text Ren, but it was different with Yuriko for some reason. With Ren, there was always the fear in the back of Makoto’s mind that if she messed something up while texting, then that would be the end of the relationship. With Yuriko, Makoto didn’t have to put too much thought into what she sent to the girl.

 _I wonder why I put so much weight behind texting Ren,_ Makoto innocently thought. Or at least, tried to innocently think. She was finally beginning to get an idea of the direction her relationship with Ren was moving in and where she wanted it to end up.

Makoto didn’t admit it to herself because the words felt strange to say or even think, but she liked Ren. She had been intrigued by him in April, grown attached to him while she was staying at his apartment, and was now beginning to realize her affections for him. 

She would’ve felt nervous about it if Ren wasn’t making his own feelings so obvious. The more Makoto became aware of her feelings for Ren, the less humorous Ren’s flirtatious "jokes'' became.

Makoto had begun feeling more confident in herself because of that. She liked someone and they liked her back; it was that simple. Not only that, the acceptance of her by the other GRAVY members and Yuriko had helped.

Even compared to the time before Kaneshiro, Makoto felt lighter when she walked. Perhaps it was because the weight of unfulfilled social expectations had been taken off of her shoulders; perhaps she was just eager.

Makoto felt her phone buzz in her pocket. The Makoto of old wouldn’t dare to even touch the phone in her pocket, but the current Makoto did just that, albeit very carefully so she could still pay attention to the teacher. She glanced down at the screen.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Want to hang out with Haru and me after school today? We were thinking of going to Kichijoji, but we’re flexible.

 _Kichijoji, huh? I haven’t been there in too long. I think the last time I went there was with… never mind,_ Makoto thought as she focused on typing out her reply.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Yeah, sure. Just you, Haru, and me, correct?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Yep! No boys today!

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Did they do something wrong?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-No, not yet. I just wanted to have a girl’s day, but I’ve been getting a feeling from Ryuji that he’s planning something related to Ren’s detention.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I wonder what it is. He can’t do anything to get Ren out of detention, so the only thing he could do is join him, right? Even then, that plan probably won’t work. Detention has always been one-on-one. Unless Chouno volunteers to take Ryuji, it probably won’t happen.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-I guess we’ll have to wait and see, unless they try to rope us in.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Yeah. Okay, I have to pay attention in class now. See you after school!

 _Good job, Makoto. Using the exclamation point at the end makes it sound nicer… right? Or does it make it sound angry? No, it’s an energetic kindness. I’m sure of it,_ Makoto assured herself.

She focused on the teacher again and followed along with the lesson.

* * *

Makoto, Ann, and Haru all got off the subway and made their way through Kichijoji. It had been a long time since Makoto had last visited the area, so she wasn’t surprised when she didn’t recognize a few of the shops.

Ann led the group down a bustling alley. As they walked, Makoto observed the food stores on either side of her.

Each one was packed with people, all gathered around U-shaped counters that held the people preparing the food. A few of the stores even had TVs that were all pretty much showing a news channel. 

Makoto looked closely at one of the TVs as she walked forward. She couldn't hear the audio, but she didn’t need to with what was onscreen. The photo of a man that Makoto recognized as Hajime Sugimura was displayed alongside a chart showing what Makoto assumed to be polling numbers over the past few weeks. The chart displayed a rapid rise in voter numbers that was interesting to Makoto, considering that the nation was still relatively far from the date of the election.

Makoto found out that she wasn’t the only one interested in the TV the hard way. Still walking forward with her attention focused on the TV, Makoto bumped into Haru, who had also taken an interest in the TV but had stopped in her tracks. 

“O-oh, I’m sorry, Mako-chan,” Haru immediately apologized as she turned around to check on Makoto.

Makoto was fine. Her reaction to bumping into Haru was merely stumbling backward a little. As she composed herself and made sure her clothes hadn’t been messed up, Makoto replied to Haru.

“Don’t worry about it. It was my fault. I was watching the TV instead of looking ahead. Sorry,” Makoto explained.

“Everything alright?” Ann asked, coming back to the group after noticing they had stopped.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Haru answered. 

Despite the positive answer, Haru’s voice shook ever so slightly. Makoto thought she was hearing things, but she couldn't help but doubt Haru’s answer. While Makoto had been angry with herself in the past for overanalyzing and doubting things unnecessarily, something told her that this situation was different.

“Okay, cool. The restaurant I wanted to show you guys is just up ahead,” Ann said, pointing to the other side of the alley. “Let’s keep moving.”

The group did exactly that. They were soon out of the alley and arrived at a decently fancy restaurant with outdoor seating. The group was able to get a table for three outside and quickly placed orders for nikujaga. Once that was done, there was time to kill. Conversation was the natural way to do so.

“You guys gonna tell me what happened in the alley? You just kinda stopped out of nowhere,” Ann said to get things going.

“It was my fault. I was focused on one of the TVs and I bumped into Haru.” 

“The TVs? What was on them?” Ann asked.

“Something about that politician running for prime minister, Sugimura. He’s been doing really well in the polls,” Makoto answered.

Makoto heard a faint hum or a whimper come from Haru, who was sitting on her right. 

“Haru?” Makoto asked, not finishing the question because the meaning was obvious.

Haru was just staring down the street, obviously not paying attention to Makoto or Ann. At the mention of her name, her head snapped to Makoto.

“Yes, Mako-chan?” the heiress asked shakily.

“Is something happening with Sugimura?” Makoto pressed. She wanted to get to the root of Haru’s behavior from the past few minutes.

“Well… I…” Haru was usually the one doing the reassuring for Makoto. Now that the roles were switched and Makoto didn't know how to fill that role, Haru was left to temporarily flounder. “My arranged m-marriage to Nobuo Sugimura becomes more and more likely to take place the more Hajime Sugimura’s election numbers go up. Father wants me to marry into the family before they grow out of our league.”

“Haru, that’s… oh my god,” Ann said in disgusted disbelief.

 _What can I do or say to help Haru? There’s almost nothing. The marriage depends on a factor that is too far out of anyone’s control to make a difference. I don’t want to tell Haru that everything will work out because… will it? There’s nothing we can do. It would take a miracle to prevent the marriage if it depends on Sugimura’s polling numbers,_ Makoto reasoned.

“Haru…” Makoto managed to say. She didn’t want to say anything more and make promises that she couldn't keep.

“B-but you guys shouldn’t worry about it,” Haru attempted to say cheerily. “Even if the marriage is confirmed, the date won’t be before the end of summer. I can spend the time I have left with you all.”

“No, Haru… that’s awful,” Makoto said, wincing at Haru’s words. Haru being married off at the end of the summer would be equivalent to the two weeks that Makoto had been given in almost every way except length. “Is there any dirt on Sugimura out there? A scandal would be a huge blow to his campaign.”

“Well, there are… rumors of Sugimura’s foreign dealings. He spends a lot of time on a private island in the Pacific,” Haru said a little less shakily than Makoto expected. “But that is just tabloid speculation. There isn’t anything actually damaging to utilize.”

“Wait, hold up. What does he do on the islands?” Ann inquired.

Haru shrugged. “Those reporting on Sugimura haven’t gotten farther than the fact that he sometimes flies his friends out there. I believe father made the trip once.”

“Do you think it’s… something illegal?” Ann asked ominously.

“Perhaps, but there’s no way of ever knowing. It’s not like media is allowed to follow,” Haru answered. “Please, listen to me: you guys shouldn’t trouble yourselves with this. Very little can be done to stop the marriage, and it seems that it falls on me or someone with the power to do so. I will do my best to stop the marriage, but…”

Haru didn’t need to finish the sentence. Makoto knew that the chances of the marriage being halted were slim. Sugimura was dominating in the polls, so Haru was almost guaranteed to be getting married in the coming months. Makoto could barely wrap her head around the idea.

 _Haru’s only eighteen. Stories of political marriages among the wealthy are common, but to actually know the person who’s being married is troubling. Haru seems so lost on what to do, if anything. It’s hard to watch,_ Makoto thought.

Arriving with perfect timing, the waiter set down the food that the group had previously ordered. Their meals gave them an excuse to not continue the conversation. Haru obviously didn’t want to continue talking about it. While Makoto did want to support her friend, her loss for an idea made her want to drop the subject.

As Makoto ate her food, she tried to think about what she could do to help Haru. 

_I could contact that journalist. What was her name…. Ohya? I still have her number, so I wouldn’t have to meet up with her. I could just ask if she has anything on Sugimura. I don’t know if it will do anything, but it can’t hurt to try,_ Makoto thought.

Continuing to eat, Makoto realized how narrow the possibilities for Haru’s situation were. It seemed incredibly unlikely for the heiress to get out of the marriage agreement, let alone postpone it. 

Just as Makoto was wrapping up eating her food, Ann tried to strike up a much lighter conversation than the previous one.

“So, what do you guys think we should do this summer?”

“Hm?” Makoto looked up from her food. “I’m not really sure. I’ve never really done stuff during the summer besides, well, study for the upcoming semester.”

“That’s perfectly fine, Mako-chan,” Haru assured. “How about a summer trip? We could go somewhere nearby, get out of Tokyo for a week. How does that sound?”

“Ooh, I like that!” Ann said excitedly. “But where would we go?”

“I have a few ideas, but I’d like to keep them to myself, just in case we have to cancel the plans,” Haru said sadly. "I don't want anyone to be disappointed."

“Yeah, that’s fine. But summer’s less than a month away. We should get around to planning quickly!” Ann said, pulling out her phone.

“Will the guys be going with?” Makoto asked. She felt nervous about spending time exclusively with Haru and Ann, but she knew that it was important.

“I mean… maybe? We’ll have to see what happens,” Ann said. “But we should be the ones doing the planning. Then they’re the ones who owe us!”

“Are you sure? What if they’re not able to go because we didn’t let them know early enough?” Makoto asked.

“Relax, they’ll know in time. That’s why we should start planning A-S-A-P,” Ann stated as she tapped her phone a few more times before setting it down. “I'm gonna make a group chat for just us three. What should we call it?”

“Hmm…. how about ‘GRAVY Girls?’” Haru innocently suggested.

 _I don’t know. That just sounds… wrong? Gross? It doesn’t feel right,_ Makoto thought.

“Pass on that,” Ann said. “What about ‘The Renji Fanclub?’”

“Is that what we are?” Makoto asked as she looked down at her phone, the unnamed group chat popping onto the screen. 

“No, but it’s pretty funny. Plus, if Ryuji ever finds out about it, it’ll be even funnier,” Ann said with a playful grin. “Oh, and they’d be a cute couple.”

Makoto’s face reddened out of jealousy at that last part. She tried to quell the feelings by focusing on finishing her food, but her dish was clean before her cheeks had returned to normal.

“Someone’s a little **jealous** ,” Ann teased.

“N-no, the food’s just very good,” Makoto said nervously as she took a sip from her glass of water.

“Sure, sure…” Ann said before turning to Haru. “Alright, we have the group chat’s name. Any updates on the trip or just girl talk can be sent to the chat.”

“Great!” Haru said cheerfully.

After that, the girls mostly just passed the time and made small talk until paying and leaving the restaurant. Shortly after, they parted ways. Makoto went back to her apartment for the night.

* * *

**Saturday, 6/25**

Ren was doing homework on his couch when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out and checked the message.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Yo. Sleepover tonight?

**Ren Amamiya:**

-No energy drinks.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Agreed. I’m pretty tired already, so no funny business at all.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-And I’ve got a good bedtime story to tell.

**Ren Amamiya:**

-If you try to tell me a story while I’m trying to go to bed, I will tell your mom that you moonlight as a maid.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

-Not what I meant, but OK. Be there soon.

Ren didn’t have to wait long. Ryuji soon arrived, his large back that he had brought for previous nights missing. Ren was thankful for that.

“Dude, wait till you hear what went down today!” Ryuji eagerly stepped into the apartment and made himself comfortable on the couch.

“Is this the master plan you’ve been talking about?” Ren asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah, it’s genius! By the way, you did what you were supposed to do? You told Chouno what I told you to say?”

“Yeah, I slipped it in. Seemed like she brushed it off, but who knows. You’re the genius,” Ren joked.

Ren really had told Chouno what Ryuji wanted. The teacher seemed a little irked but was too determined to whip Ren into shape to let Ren’s revelation affect her. Ren was a little disappointed, but he didn’t know why he was expecting something more explosive in the first place. After all, this was Ryuji’s plan.

“Good, good,” Ryuji said, jittering around on the couch. “C’mon, siddown. Lemme tell you what happened.”

Ren cautiously sat down in one of the chairs that was positioned next to the couch. As soon as he did so, Ryuji began the explanation of what had happened.

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Ryuji restlessly sat in the back of Ushimaru’s classroom. He felt his hands getting clammy out of nervousness; what he was about to attempt would be dangerous, it would be risky, but above all, it would be awesome. 

If it worked, it would also help out Ren. Then he wouldn't have to deal with Chouno on his own. If Ren did his part in the plan, Ryuji wouldn’t have to worry about getting placed with the wrong teacher for detention.

Ryuji breathed deeply in preparation for what he was about to do. He nervously scooted around in his seat at the back of the middle of the classroom. He had originally chosen the seat so he could get away with not taking notes. Now he was using it to execute Sakamoto’s Smart-ass Plan. 

As Ryuji carefully observed Ushimaru, who was fiercely lecturing the class while using the blackboard, he began phase one.

* * *

Kazuo Ushimaru was a simple man. 

He cared for little in life other than one thing: baseball. It was his pride, his passion, and what made him tick. It helped him move forward every day and helped him fall asleep at night. Every waking moment of his life was spent thinking about baseball.

Unfortunately, he was stuck as a middle-aged social studies teacher. Neither of those things boded well for someone who wanted to spend their time immersing themselves in baseball.

Luckily for Ushimaru, he had things figured out.

Ushimaru glanced over to his left from the pitcher’s mound. The runner was leading off of first base, cautiously staring at the pitcher. Ushimaru rotated the ball around in his fingers, adjusting his grip so he could throw the ball in a straight line to the first baseman.

The runner slightly shuffled towards second base, teasing Ushimaru to throw the ball. Never one to back down from a challenge, Ushimaru did exactly that. He lifted and dropped his right foot behind the rubber of the pitcher’s mound as quickly as possible and wheeled around. He rocketed the ball to first base.

The runner dove headfirst into the base just as the first baseman caught the ball and swiped his glove across the runner. The runner looked up from the ground at the umpire and the first-baseman did the same. 

Fortunately, Ushimaru was the umpire as well as the pitcher. He made his own rules.

“You’re out!” he ferociously yelled at the runner.

* * *

Ushimaru spun around from the blackboard, not hesitating for one second before hurling the chalk at the napping student. It hit him square on the forehead and awoke him into cries of agony.

“AGH!” the student yelled, jolting up before hollering in pain.

After a few seconds, the yells subsided and were replaced with light sobs. Ryuji timidly watched the targeted student sink into his arms atop his desk and begin to cry. Ryuji was considering not going through with the plan.

“You’re out!” Ushimaru declared with firm satisfaction.

He turned back to the blackboard and reloaded with another piece of chalk.

Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief as Ushimaru continued the lesson instead of pelting the previous student again. Now a little scared, Ryuji had to take the time that was necessary for him to build up confidence for his plan.

* * *

Ushimaru nodded to the catcher as he accepted the sign. Now with no runners on, he could focus on the batter who already had two strikes. Going from the windup, Ushimaru took a massive step forward as he flung the ball towards home plate.

Instead of a standard strike three, the ball hit the batter on the head. Even with the helmet, such a fast pitch would drop anybody, helmet or no helmet. The batter fell to the ground, presumably unconscious. It wasn’t until the catcher checked the batter’s pulse that reality was revealed.

“He’s dead!” the catcher yelled to acting-umpire Ushimaru.

“A deadman’s an out-man!” Ushimaru declared, proclaiming the killing pitch to be the third strike.

Surely anyone would agree that a pitch as fast as the one Ushimaru had thrown would be deserving of a strike no matter where it landed.

* * *

Ryuji almost shrieked as he watched the poor boy next to him fall out of his chair due to the impact of the chalk. Ryuji looked over at the boy’s motionless body on the floor, praying that the boy would get up and shake it off like the chalk to the forehead was nothing.

He didn’t.

 _Holy shit. He’s dead. He’s dead. Ohmygod he’s dead,_ Ryuji frantically thought.

One of the adjacent students stood up from her desk and crouched down next to the boy. She checked his pulse. A few seconds later, she announced his condition.

“He’s just unconscious.”

"A deadman's an out-man!" Ushimaru yelled before turning back to the blackboard.

Ushimaru was already back in his own world, carefully detailing the day's lesson. Ryuji wondered if anyone would do anything about the unconscious boy, but he knew that they wouldn't. In Ushimaru’s class, it was an unspoken rule that the unconscious ones were left alone until they woke up. This wasn’t out of negligence; it was generosity. Laying on the floor kept people out of Ushimaru’s immediate line of sight.

Ryuji looked at the clock. He was running out of time. If he wanted to get into detention with Ren, he had to act fast.

 _Eff it,_ Ryuji thought before he took action. 

* * *

Ushimaru stared down the batter, giving him a nasty glare as he shuffled the ball around in his hand. Once he had gotten the sign from the catcher, his grip on the ball settled into its final position.

Ushimaru began his slow windup, rotating his upper body to the side. Just as he was doing so, he heard a noise.

“Caw-caw!”

It was someone imitating a bird. Ushimaru, still in the middle of his windup, knew that he couldn't stop or else he would look like an idiot. He proceeded with the motion. Just when he was about to release the ball, the bird-imitator struck again.

“Ca-CAW!” This time was much, much louder.

Ushimaru felt his throwing arm tense as he threw the ball towards home plate. He knew that he had made a mistake the moment he released the ball. To further validate this, the batter made contact and sent a long fly into centerfield. The batter took off running and Ushimaru sprang into action to make the play as soon as the ball was retrieved.

* * *

Ryuji barely dodged the chalk, feeling the sting of it clipping his ear and hearing the wall behind him crack. However, there was no time to relieve the pain. Ryuji had to move. He had never witnessed someone dodge Ushimaru’s chalk, so he didn’t know the consequences, nor did he plan on finding out.

Ryuji almost jumped out of his seat, eliciting gasps from his fellow victims. As soon as his feet touched down, he took off towards the classroom door. He knew he would make it, as Ushimaru still had to reload and he was a slow old man. 

Ryuji threw the door open. Now was the time where he had to be as fast as possible. He had already guaranteed himself detention by making bird-noises during the lecture and dodging the chalk, now all he needed to do was escape the unnecessary punishment. If he could get around the hallway corner quickly enough, Ushimaru wouldn't be able to give pursuit.

If he couldn't... well, Ryuji tried not to think about that.

He sprinted down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. When he was nearing the end of the hall, he heard a door that was far behind him being flung open.

 _Fuck_ , was the only word that went through Ryuji’s mind.

* * *

Ushimaru lined in the outfield, just a dozen feet from second base. He was taking the cutoff throw from the centerfielder and attempting to throw the runner out at home. The runner himself had been fast, almost getting an inside-the-park home run. However, Ushimaru would do everything in his power to not let that happen.

The ball smacked into Ushimaru’s awaiting glove, coming straight from the centerfielder. Not wasting any time, Ushimaru shuffled his momentum into a short-arm throw to home. As the pitcher, he had the strongest arm on the team, so there was no doubt in his mind that he could make the throw. Ushimaru hurled the ball with all his might.

The ball flew on a nearly straight line towards home plate. Ushimaru watched as the runner got closer and closer to scoring, but just as they were about to begin sliding into the plate, the ball found its target.

* * *

Ryuji was almost around the corner when he heard a whistling noise behind him. He didn’t need to look back; he knew what it was. But he was so close, he could outrun it. Ryuji had a chance. If he could just turn the co-

“FUUUUUUUUU-” Ryuji screamed as his back exploded in pain.

He was sent sprawling to the ground, his upper body slamming hard into the floor. With the speed he had been going, his momentum carried him for a few feet before his body finally stopped.

Stunned by the pain, Ryuji limply laid on the ground. He hoped that that would be the last of it. At least Ushimaru’s usual patterns agreed with Ryuji: he had never pelted the same student twice in one day.

Instead, Ryuji got yelled at.

“Yerrrr out!”

At least his bird noises were good. Ryuji had practiced them for days to make sure that they were perfect. He didn’t know if he would ever need to use the skill again, but it would make for a decent party trick.

* * *

**Presently...**

“You’re telling me that you made bird noises so that you could get into detention with me?” Ren asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, man! We’re gonna ball out!” Ryuji said with a grin.

“There will be no balling out. Do you know what Chouno is like?! She is the worst possible person to spend detention with!”

“Relax, she can’t handle the two of us,” Ryuji said nonchalantly, relaxing back on the couch.

“What do you mean?! It’s not like we’re gonna beat her up or some shit! All you’ve done is sign yourself up for extra English classes and Chouno bitching at you for two hours,” Ren said frustratedly. “Don’t forget that you got annihilated by Ushimaru to do so.”

“Eh. We’ll have some fun, right? Chouno can't keep both of us in check.”

Ren coldly stared at Ryuji, trying to convince the runner of the reality of the situation.

“Ryuji, there is no fun to be had.”

“Well, what about the detention assistant? The school has one of those, and Chouno can’t be there every day,” Ryuji casually suggested. "Those days will be fun."

“You know who’s the assistant?” Ren asked, not waiting to be answered. “Yuriko Kuramoto.”

“That’s not too bad… she’s cute.”

“She’s cute until you say the wrong words, Ryuji. The other day she just made fun of me for fifteen minutes and then said that I could leave.” Ren shuttered at the recent memory.

“Wait, so she’s one of those girls? That means that...” Ryuji trailed off, his eyes glancing away from Ren and an excited smile taking over his face.

_Is he talking about… agh, what the fuck. Dude. Chill out._

“Please don’t finish that sentence.”

“No need,” Ryuji said with a chuckle.

“Ugh… let’s just play some video games or something.”

* * *

Ryuji and Ren had been taking turns challenging Alibaba, both of them failing tremendously. Still the enigma that neither of them understood, Alibaba relentlessly made fun of both of them. That reminded Ren of someone.

_Is Alibaba Yuriko? Nah, she probably thinks that playing video games makes you a bitch. I definitely don’t know whoever Alibaba is, so who actually is he?_

“Aaaand... another one bites the dust,” Alibaba joked as Ryuji’s character was sent flying for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

Ryuji wasn’t even angry at his losses anymore. He had come to accept that Alibaba was unbeatable by natural means. He calmly accepted his newest defeat and relinquished the controller to Ren.

The next match quickly began. Ren had a new strategy to beat Alibaba that had never been attempted, probably because no one would actually think it would work.

“So, Alibaba, who’re you?”

_It's worth a shot. Alibaba's obviously protective of his identity. If I talk about it enough, I could distract him and win the match. Easier said than done._

“Who am I?” the deep voice replied rhetorically. “Read the name next to the higher number on the scoreboard.”

“Hah. Seriously though, tell us about yourself.”

For once, Alibaba didn’t have a quippy comeback and took a few seconds to reply.

“W-why do you care?”

“I dunno.” Ren shrugged, even if Alibaba couldn’t see him. “We’ve played games these past few months, so I’d like to think we’re friends.”

“F-friends?!” Alibaba stuttered before the quipiness returned. “I could never be friends with a newb like you!”

“Woah, I’m not a newb. That’s Ryuji.”

“Hey!” Ryuji protested but stopped so that he could hear Alibaba’s reply.

“Ren, Ryuji, Renji, who cares?” Alibaba said with a chuckle. “Mweheheheh.”

_Goddammit, how the fuck do people keep getting to that name?! I’m getting a little sick of it, but Ryuji’s angry reactions to it are too funny to just stop people from using the name._

“Alibaba, you don’t have to tell us who are,” Ren said calmly as he focused on the game. “Just tell us about yourself.”

“Jeez, dude. I’m Alibaba. I play video games.”

“Yeah? What games do you play besides Rash Toes?” Ryuji chimed in.

“Pretty much anything. First Reality, Mineral Gear, everything else. You name it, I’ve played it.”

“Damn… so you’re a real gamer,” Ryuji said.

“Ugh… you’re so cringe,” Alibaba said disgustedly through the voice modification.

“Yeah, and you’re not able to tell us who you are," Ryuji shot back. If he wasn't upset over his losses, he was definitely upset over being called cringe.

“You wanna know who I am?” Alibaba snapped. “Fine. I’m Ryuji Sakamoto. I live at _____, in Itabashi. My mom’s name is Eri Sakamoto. I used to run for the Shujin Academy track team, but quit when I broke my leg. Currently, I am the… what the fuck? I’m a… gravy runner in a gardening club?”

_Well shit. She’s talented. I have no clue how she found that, but good for her. It’s probably a bad idea to piss her off._

“Hey! Where the hell did you find that shit?!” 

“Er… why the hell are you a gardener?” Alibaba replied, sounding like she was weirded-out by the information she learned about Ryuji.

“Shut the eff up! Don’t bring my mom-”

“Only place I’m bringing your mom is to my bedroom!” Alibaba cut in as she killed Ren’s character and ended the match. “Boom! G’night, scrubs.”

Alibaba disconnected from the lobby.

“Dammi!” Ryuji frustratedly shouted.

_At least he’s not going apeshit. He keeps saying that he’ll do that, but it hasn't happened yet. I wonder if it ever will. Maybe during the summer?_

“Chill, it’s just a joke. She dropped my full name on me when I never told her. It’s kinda her thing,” Ren said.

“Yeah, whatever,” Ryuji said as he whipped out his phone and checked the time. “Getting kinda late. Wanna go to bed?”

“Shit, at least buy me dinner fi-”

“Ren, not now,” Ryuji frustratedly silenced his GRAVY superior. “Eh, eff going to sleep. Let’s stay up.”

Ren just shrugged. The only thing he had scheduled for Sunday was the date, as it was referred to by Makoto herself, with Makoto. He had no clue what the plan was or what time the date was at, so he figured he could stay up late.

“Fuck it.”

* * *

“Dude, you gotta boost GRAVY or some shit, right?!” Ryuji excitedly asked as he laid across the couch.

It was early in the morning. Ren and Ryuji had spent the past hour or two just playing casual video games and talking. Ren had some leftover junk food from the party, so they both went through that as the night progressed.

“Yeah, why?”

“Make a GRAVY Shujinstagram account! That’d be sick!”

“Holy shit.” Ren was amazed that he hadn't come up with what was actually a really good idea.

If Kobayakawa inquired about Ren's commitment to GRAVY, Ren could just show him the Shujinstagram page. All he'd have to do to say that the page was actually working was post weekly and be relatively active. Minimal effort was required, so it was perfect.

“I know, right?! That’s just another brilliant idea from GRAVY Runner Sakamoto!”

“Hell yeah. I’ll get around to it later. I’m too tired to figure out that social media shit right now,” Ren said, feeling his eyes burn a little. 

“I feel ya. I barely post or use the app anymore when I'm not tired. I hate what that shit does to me. It just… sucks you in, ya know?”

“Exactly…” Ren agreed as he felt an idea coming to him. “Hey, what if we use the GRAVY Shujinstagram page to do like the exact opposite of what a club page would do?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“We fuck around, we post everything except plants, we comment weird shit on other people’s posts,” Ren said, growing more enthusiastic with every word.

Sure, it would be more difficult to convince Kobayakawa that the page was actually doing something useful, but Ren could always disguise the post. A feature was available that allowed users to upload more than one image or video per post. If Ren hid the shitposting behind an initial image of a plant, then he would be safe.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Ryuji said, raising his arms up as he looked at the ceiling to help demonstrate the point he was about to make. “Imagine this: we post a photo of you stepping on a volleyball with the caption ‘Smoking that Yoshiro pack.’ It’s perfect!”

"Ryuji, do you know what that means?" Ren asked.

"Hm? Nah, but it sounds cool as eff! "

_If neither of us knows what it means, then it'd be best to leave it alone._

“Okay, we might get in trouble for that one, but I like the idea,” Ren said as he pondered alternative options to Ryuji’s idea. “We could do that same photo with the caption ‘W.’ It’s simple, it’s minimalistic, and it perfectly communicates what happened: we won.”

“Yeah! Do that!”

“Okay, okay. You want the password when I make the account?” Ren asked before adding a term to the offer. “But you can’t post anything that could risk my, or any GRAVY member’s time at Shujin. Got it?”

“Got it!” Ryuji excitedly said. “Lemme know when you make it.”

Ren nodded. He planned on making it on Sunday while he wasn’t with Makoto, though he would propose the idea to her. She definitely wouldn’t be down with it, but she would probably fill a lawyer-type role to advise Ren and Ryuji what they could and couldn’t get away on Shujinstagram.

“Yo, you think the girls have a group chat?” Ryuji asked out of the blue.

Ren looked over at Ryuji on the couch. 

“Hm? No, why would they? We have the GRAVY group chat.”

“Yeah… but like, girls talk a lot.”

“Ryuji, all humans talk a lot.”

“Okay, but you know what I mean. They definitely have their own group chat.”

_I definitely do not know what he means._

“What’s your point?”

“We should make our own! Me, you, and Yusuke!”

“Fine. We probably won’t use it, but go ahead.”

“Great! I’ll do it in the morning. Don’t wanna wake up the artist from his beauty sleep.”

_Does Yusuke have beauty sleep? Actually, does he care about his looks? I think he does. His outfits seem pretty carefully curated. Also, he would definitely say, “When lacking proper attire, one cannot achieve true artistic perfection.” Yeah, Yusuke definitely cares about beauty sleep._

“Fair enough,” Ren concluded. He felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He knew he couldn’t stay awake for much longer. “I think I’m going to bed. I’ll see ya in the morning, Ryuji.”

“Night, Ren.”

“G'night,” Ren replied as he got up from the chair and went to his room for the night.

* * *

**Sunday, 6/26**

Makoto awoke on her own with the light of Sunday morning pouring through her bedroom window. She slowly rubbed her eyes, as she got out of bed to start her day.

 _Let’s see… what’s on the agenda?_ Makoto asked herself as she walked to the bathroom. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. _Oh my god. The date with Ren is today! I have nothing planned! Makoto, you idiot!_

Before she would frantically rush through her morning routine, Makoto shot Ann and Haru a text. It turns out that the girls’ group chat was handy after all.

**The Renji Fanclub**

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I have something with Ren today and I need ideas!

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Two words:

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Laser.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Tag.

**Haru Okumura:**

-I don’t think Ren-kun would enjoy that very much.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-I was joking. Makoto, why don’t you take Ren to lunch? I’m sure he’ll appreciate eating something other than bread.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-I know, but we did that last time!

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Yeah, in May! Makoto, I don’t think he’ll care what you guys do as long as he’s with you.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-But if you’re really out of ideas, just do what you would normally do on a Sunday and have him tag along.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Really?

**Haru Okumura:**

-Ooh, that is a good idea, Ann.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-See? Full proof idea. I should be trademarking this.

**Haru Okumura:**

-For who? Ryuji-kun?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Ew, no. He’s too… he’s too Ryuji.

Makoto figured now was a time to use one of the messaging acronyms she had previously done a quick internet search on. Ren occasionally used a few, so Makoto had compiled a list of commonly used acronyms in her phone.

**Makoto Niijima:**

-Lol. Thanks for the ideas. I’ll let you guys know how it goes.

Makoto had set her phone back down on her bed and had moved on. Despite her leaving the phone alone, it was still buzzing with new messages.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Wait, what are you planning to do?

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Makoto?

**Haru Okumura:**

-I believe she’s gone.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-Oh boy. When I gave her the idea, I didn’t think about what Makoto usually does on her Sundays off.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-She’s going to have Ren study for hours, isn’t she?

**Haru Okumura:**

-Oh my… I suppose we should have a little faith. Mako-chan wouldn’t do that.

**Ann Takamaki:**

-I guess we’ll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date scene was going to end the chapter, but it ended up being way longer than I expected. Because the scene is mostly done, next week's chapter will be longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a fantastic day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beacon in the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188392) by [VillainFan42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainFan42/pseuds/VillainFan42)




End file.
